Roswell The Next Chapter: Season 5
by NickMax
Summary: This Season 5 telescript follows the TV characters of Roswell.  It is a continuation of Season 4 Roswell The Final Chapter.  While it is not absolutely necessary to have read Season 4, it may increase your enjoyment of this story to read Season 4 first.


501-31 of 633

501: Captured

Episode #501: Captured

Story by NickMax

Edited by Keila and faillow

The story opens with the pod squad sitting in luxurious leather seats while staring out a series of small windows. Liz is writing in her journal; she looks up and stares lovingly at Max.

**Liz Voice Over:** I'm Liz Parker Evans, it is July 17, 2003 and I'm back in Roswell with the man of my dreams. Max is always there for me, to give me a gentle hug, a tender kiss. He can soothe my fears with a touch of his hand. It turns out our love is not just a happy coincidence. We've loved before. When the essence of Zan, King of Antar was sent to Earth, it was arranged that the essence of his true love, Amíle, would be sent to Earth too. When he saved my life at the Crashdown, he awakened those feelings. We should have known our attraction was more than normal; that we were and always will be soul mates.

After the assassination attempt at graduation, Max, Maria, Michael, Isabel, Kyle and I fled our hometown in a rusty old VW minivan. Max and I were married shortly after our escape and we honeymooned in Yosemite. At a carnival outside Yosemite National Park I bumped into a redhead girl about my age. I experienced visions from her past. It was stronger than anything I'd experienced before. She felt it too and she ran. I don't know how, but I knew she was Serena. When Max came back from the future, Future Max told me Serena would be critical to our survival. I convinced the group we had to find her. We set out to search for her and somehow Kyle spotted Serena along the side of the road walking alone in a thundering down pour. He talked her into getting into a van full of complete strangers, the connection between them every since that night has been strong. Much later I learned that Serena is my sister, or at least my half sister. She is my dad's daughter from a liaison with his high-school sweetheart, Yamine, an alien from Antar. That makes Serena another alien-human hybrid.

We have been on the run most of the year. First Kyle and Serena, and then the rest of us, fled to the safety of home. I should be happy we're still alive and I have Max and a new sister. But I lost my best friend Maria. In some ways her love was even more important than my bond with Max. It's gone now, and I'm devastated. I don't know if I will ever get her back. On top of that, the FBI attacked again soon after we returned; we escaped, but they kidnapped my mom and dad. Xaedon, a protector operating deep undercover in the Special Unit sprung them from their prison -- so they're safe. Maybe it will be safe enough soon for them to return. In the mean time, Serena and I are running the Crashdown.

Liz returns to her journal and looks up to see Isabel staring out her window. She has her hand wrapped in Jesse's and she has her head resting against his shoulder. Isabel turns her head to Liz and smiles.

**Isabel Voice Over **(frustrated): first Grant, then Alex, and now Jesse. All the men in my life are dead or threatened because of who I am. I had to leave Jesse -- I couldn't endanger his life too. But, I suffered without him. In the van I withdrew. As I turned inwards to control my pain, I disappeared. Kyle was the first to recognize it as the power to mindwarp. It is a terrible power with the potential to do great harm. The low point was at the carnival outside Yosemite where I tried to kill Serena. I know this new power has saved the group more than once, but it scares me.

Hanley, a shape-shifting protector sent from Antar to guard the Royal Four impersonated Jesse to infiltrate the FBI. My attraction was so strong that it led to Max and my capture by the men in black. Michael and Liz helped us escape, and I mindwarped the FBI agents to leave us alone. I ran to Jesse, but Hanley chose that moment to shift back to his normal form. I was devastated, but it showed me I had to get Jesse back in my life; I just couldn't live anymore without him. So we went to Boston. We are reunited now and I vow to never to be separated again.

Isabel sees Maria in the next chair looking uncharacteristically calm.

**Maria Voice Over** (hopeful): we left Roswell after the most exciting graduation in the history of West Roswell High. The chance to escape Roswell was exhilarating at first. But, riding in a cramped VW van with no room to breathe, and the knowledge that the FBI Special Unit could turn up any minute had turned us all into a carload of paranoid basket cases. Michael, always the worrier and the macho second in command, was especially tense. The close quarters of the van accentuated Michael's and my tendency to squabble. I love Michael, and deep down I know he loves me too, but the tension was unbearable. Michael brooded and bickered. He couldn't forget my romantic connection to Billy Darden my song-writing partner, or that I placed my music career ahead of him. The memory of that last night when we made love, and my comment that it was just fun and not that important finally pushed him over the top. One night, early in the trip, his emotional turmoil boiled over. He took my head in his hands and mentally forced all the images of his lovesick pain into me. He hurt me; his mental abuse drove all emotions out of my head. I was left a walking, talking emotionless zombie. Max couldn't heal me and Michael couldn't live with himself for the damage he had caused. When we arrived in Boston, a new alien named Calypso appeared. She possessed the body of an innocent Boston girl. She used her alien voodoo to make her look just like me; except she had black hair and flashing purple eyes. I was emotionally dead and she was more than alive. She turned Michael into Rath, and they were ready to return to Antar -- and she almost succeeded. But, love prevented her from stealing him away. Michael once told me that I was the only girl for him, and he never wanted anyone else. Calypso realized this in the end. Rath had arranged to send the essence of his true love, Calypso, to Earth. She knew the only way for her to have even a part of him was to fix me – to repair the damage, and return me to normal; and to do that she had to merge herself into me. It worked: I'm back. But now I have the memories and emotions of both Maria and Calypso. Things that Maria should remember are sometimes a blank; it seems I'm both and neither. I'm another half alien hybrid, and I picked up Calypso's super alien power. I love Michael completely, and I've lost my need to bicker, the desire to wear freaky clothes, and sniff scented oils. Best of all I'm pregnant. The only real downside, other that the FBI and the crazy aliens trying to kill us, is I've lost Liz. Calypso hated Amíle when she was on Antar, which means most of the time I can't stand to be in the same room with Liz.

Maria looks to the seats in front of her. Kyle is sitting close to Serena with his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. He notices Maria attention and turns and smiles. He looks forward and thinks.

**Kyle Voice Over **(ironic): I left Roswell because I thought it held nothing for me – a dead end. Max saved me and I was sure I would acquire powers like Liz. I knew I'd be snapping and cracking like a piece of tinfoil in a microwave soon. But no, no powers. I'm 100 human. Still, I have found the love of my life in Serena. She's not human. She lied about that and that caused me a lot of pain for a while. Now I have accepted her half-human status and she's accepted my love. I also found that home and a father's love are more important than I ever realized.

Kyle looks over at Hanley. The tall alien sits fidgeting alongside Raeve. These shapeshifting protectors (and Raeve's twin brother Xaedon) have been sent to Earth to watch over the Royals and eventually guide Max back to the throne of Antar. The three and others like them must protect the pod squad from the FBI, other aliens, and most importantly the forces of Khivar. In recent weeks, Hanley and Raeve have learned that many of the protectors have been systematically hunted down and eliminated. Khivar or his agents are laying the groundwork for the coming war. But, the protectors are preparing too. They have a network of agents gathering information. They have infiltrated the FBI and the skins. Hanley located Ava and convinced her to join Max, Isabel, and Michael to focus the unstoppable power of the Royal Four. Ava, who grew up in the sewers of New York, is in sharp contrast to the other half aliens – not just in appearance and speech, she knows more than she has revealed.

Michael sitting in the co-pilot seat stares out the cockpit window. The Bombardier 470, twin-engine executive jet glides along at 30,000 ft heading for battle. He knows war looms with Khivar, and the Special Unit it closing in again. But, he smiles.

**Michael Voice Over **(ready): I have Maria, Max, and Isabel – and I'm going to be a father. I'm tired of waiting, and hiding, and running. I'm ready to engage the enemy to protect what is mine. Maxwell wishes we had more time to prepare a better plan, but we only found out about this latest threat yesterday. Sometimes, Max just has to relax, we've dealt with enemies on short notice before and we're still here.

Flash back two days to the 15th. Liz and Serena have just closed the Crashdown. They rush upstairs, climb out the window of Liz's bedroom and look out over the balcony to see another strange meteor shower in progress. Raeve hears their footsteps rushing up the stairs and joins them. It is dark outside, early evening. Rae is in street cloths but Liz and Serena are still dressed in Crashdown waitress uniform.

**Liz:** It is beautiful. I've never seen so many stars fall in one night, or the shower to last so long.

**Serena:** we don't see stars in California – too much smog. I've never seen a meteor shower. You're right; it is beautiful.

**Raeve:** no, it is not. This is not natural. There is something wrong. I have to call Hanley.

Raeve climbs through the window and out of Liz's room. She opens her cell phone and punches in his speed dial number as she disappears from the girl's sight.

We see Air Force personnel scurrying around a control center. Lieutenant Lewis, a blond 22-year old fresh from the Air Force academy is speaking to the base commander, Colonel Waskoski on a red, high-security phone.

**Lt. Lewis:** sir. Unidentified objects were interspersed in the meteor shower. It was impossible to track accurately, but at least one vessel is now approaching Roswell, NM.

**Col Waskoski:** scramble the birds. I want six F-16's from Hill Air Force Base over that area immediately.

At Maria's house, Michael, Maria, and Max are sitting in the living room watching a baseball game; the Arizona Diamondbacks are playing the Cincinnati Reds. A TV newsman breaks in on the game and reports on the strange meteor shower; he notes that debris is falling near Bitter Lake and the Air Force has warned residents to stay clear of area. The three rush outside and look to the sky. The shower is spectacular. Suddenly there is a collision and explosion. Then a second object erupts in a flash and a ball of fire. In the distance they see debris streaking to the ground.

**Michael:** that's no simple meteor shower – that's an alien ship crashing into an Air Force jet – I've seen it before. I have to go.

He runs to his motorbike and pulls on his helmet. Maria runs after him and starts to climb on the back of the bike.

**Maria:** I'm going!

**Michael **(whispers softly in her ear): what about the baby?

**Maria:** the babies are fine.

**Michael:** babies? There is more than one?

Maria looks puzzled, but nods. Michael starts the bike and the two tear out towards the crash site. Max is left staring at them. He watches them leave then looks up into the sky.

"_**They are in danger. He is coming. I must grow fast to protect mother. **_

"_**I must grow fast to protect father."**_

"_**Rathmé does not need protection."**_

"_**Everyone needs protection."**_

Valenti house; Jim and Amy Deluca are having dinner with Ava. They are laughing.

**Ava:** that's some spread you layed out Mrs. D

**Amy:** that was nothing.

Amy smiles and looks pleased and turns to Jim. They notice a special news announcement on the TV. A new anchor begins to speak "residents of Bitter Lake were presented with a spectacular light show tonight as meteors rained…. The phone rings, Jim's face turns grim and he answers.

**Sheriff Hanson:** Jim, … Bold the :

**Jim:** deputy, I mean Sheriff Hanson, what can I …

**Sheriff Hanson**: Jim there's been a crash! Debris is falling from the sky. I'm thinking this is a N. E. M. A. situation.

**Jim:** no, we can handle it. Get everyone on the night shift up there now. Call in deputies Evers and Blackwood. I'll go too. And call the Air Force. See if they are sending in troops for crowd control. (He turns to Amy and kisses her. He nods to Ava.) I have to go.

He turns, grabs his hat and keys, puts on his gun belt and leaves. Kyle comes in as Jim leaves.

**Kyle**: hey. Did you see the falling stars?

Jim nods but doesn't speak. He gets into his Roswell Sheriff 4 x 4, backs up, and drives away with the lights flashing. Kyle enters the house. He is surprised to see Amy, and stunned to see Ava. He starts to turn around to leave, but Amy grabs his arm and pulls him back in.

**Amy:** sit down Kyle. I've been meaning to talk to you. (Kyle squirms and looks at Ava. Both are uncomfortable. Kyle, Ava is not Tess. She is a wonderful girl and you have to give her a chance.

**Kyle:** I know. But you don't understand what Tess did to us. I know she's not Tess. But she looks like Tess and moves like Tess…

**Amy:** I know, your father explained it all to me. The business with Alex and Max's baby going back to Amityville…

**Kyle and Ava:** Antar (said simultaneously). (They all laugh.)

**Amy:** Kyle, give Ava a hug and make up.

Kyle and Ava reluctantly move towards each other and prepare for a brief embrace. Upon contact, he sees a flash. He is dressed in a long purple robe over a white blouse, long leather pants and black boots. A dagger is suspended from his belt. He is descending a long series of marble steps. He hears a high pitch laugh and looks back. He sees a curly blond girl in a white gown bent over talking to a woman sitting on a throne. The girl's back is to Kyle but she is still recognizable as Avan'ya. The woman has a regal demeanor and a crown; he knows immediately she is his mother and the queen of Artur. Kyle begins to stumble on the steps and awakes from the flash. He is shocked. He realizes he is still embracing Ava; he looks into her eyes and somehow she seems different, more familiar.

**Ava **(looking shocked too): Prince Moulin?

Kyle panics and runs from the room, out the door, and into his truck. We hear it start and him pull away.

Air Force control room. The room is brightly lit and full of agitated staff moving from control monitors to radar screens. Some are speaking on phones. A very stern, black, female sergeant is typing a summary into a PC, we see a written description similar to the TV report… Col. Waskoski rushes in.

**Col Waskoski **(stares at Lt Lewis): status.

**Lt Lewis:** the target was engaged at 0940. Lt Col. Tarazano attempted to make contact. He instructed them to land or be fired upon – we monitored the transmission here. Immediately his and Major Kawczak's F-16 were disabled. Col Tarazano ejected safely but Major Kawczak's jet exploded. Major Applebaum at Hill ordered a full engagement. The remaining four birds released their tomahawk air-to-air missiles at 0953. We tracked their flight on radar, they were right on target but we did not observe contact signatures. Somehow all the missiles missed. At 0954 all four blips associated with our 16s disappeared from our monitoring screens. The single unidentified object remained for only a few seconds more and it disappear too. We do not know if it was destroyed or simply dropped below radar coverage and escaped.

**Col Waskoski **(turning to the Lt.): get me the Pentagon. No, get me the White House. And cordon off that area.

Michael and Maria arrive at the crash site. There are hundreds of people there; the lights from their cars and trucks illuminate the night. Smoke floats across the area. The smoldering wreckage of two jet fighters can be seen in the distance. People are yelling and checking for survivors. A parachute bellowing from an ejection chair is seen far in the distance. Suddenly the sky erupts and multiple explosions ring out. Like a 4th of July firework, four yellow, white, and red flaming balls of fire seem to float in the sky and then crash to the ground leaving flaming trails. The crowd throws up a cheer. The three fireballs are seen falling in the distance but the fourth seems headed for Michael and Maria.

**Maria:** let's get out of here.

"_**He has come to meet Nicholas."**_

"_**And two others."**_

Michael guns the motorcycle engine and they rush towards safety. Helicopters appear in the sky; their search lights crisscrossing the crash sight. In the far distance, troop transports can be seen coming down the highway towards the site. Roswell police cruisers with sirens and lights flashing pull into the area.

**Michael:** we have to tell the others. Khivar or some other alien has arrived. Call Max. Tell him to gather the others and meet at your mom's place.

**Maria:** no. It's too small. I'll tell him to go to the Max's house.

Maria flips open her phone and Michael turns the bike back towards Roswell.

Raeve is in the Crashdown; she has her cell phone to her ear. She is pacing back and forth, obviously agitated.

**Raeve:** Hanley; answer the phone.

No answer. She flips the phone closed and walks into the Crashdown kitchen and opens the refrigerator. She starts to reach for a Snapple iced tea, when she feels a presence in the room. She wheels around, but then realizes it is Xaedon connecting to her telepathically.

**Xaedon:** Rae. Listen. I was tricked. Someone lured me out of hiding. I had to take the Parkers. As soon as I stepped in I knew it was a trap, but before we could escape they grabbed them. Before I could do anything I was gassed. Jeff, Nancy, and I are chained to chairs in a room. I just woke up. I can see the pentagon-shaped Trithium Amplification Generator in the corner. I know it's been activated because I have no powers.

**Raeve:** they have a TAG and they know how to use it? This is serious. Wait there. I'm on my way.

**Xaedon:** no, you can't break me out by yourself. You will need Hanley.

**Raeve:** where are you, Xaedon …

Raeve's cell phone rings. She flips it open and sees it is from Hanley.

**Hanley:** Khivar's forces just crash landed; emergency meeting at the Evans'. (He hangs up.)

**Raeve:** Xaedon, that was Hanley. I'm going to him now. We'll get you out of there. Hold on.

Evans house. Max and Liz are sitting on the couch holding each other. Michael is sitting on the other end of the couch; Maria is sitting of(on) the armrest leaning into Michael. Serena is on the phone calling for Kyle, but no one answers at the Valenti's. Isabel storms into the room with Jesse following close behind; Isabel looks upset and Jesse looks apprehensive.

**Isabel:** what's going on? I just got a cryptic call from Hanley demanding we drop everything and get over here.

**Michael:** the aliens have landed. We got to get out of here.

Ava and Amy arrive looking confused. Before they can speak Serena runs to them.

**Serena:** have you seen Kyle? I've been calling his house for 30 minutes.

**Amy:** he was there earlier, but he left – suddenly.

**Serena:** what?

**Ava:** he kina freek'd out an blew town.

**Serena: **why?

Before Ava can answer Hanley and Raeve enter.

**Hanley:** we have a crisis. A spacecraft landed in Roswell 45 minutes ago. It took out at least five Air Force jets and this place will be crawling with Special Unit, Air Force and who knows what in minutes. And that's not all.

He turns to Raeve.

**Raeve:** Xaedon contacted me an hour ago. He, Jeff, and Nancy have been captured. He doesn't know by whom, but assumes it is the Special Unit. They're together and being held in a safe house outside DC. They thought he was unconscious, so they don't know he contacted me.

**Liz and Serena:** we have to rescue them!

**Hanley:** that's crazy. It's a trap. We can't go barging into DC without a plan. And how are we going to get to DC, take the van?

**Liz:** we have to go. I know that together we can save them. The special unit will be in disarray with the landing of the new spacecraft. They would never expect us to come to them. And they don't know we know he's been captured or where he is.

**Michael:** we need to blow this town and DC is as good a place as any. I vote with Liz. We don't leave anyone behind.

**Maria:** I go where Space Boy goes.

**Serena:** I found a father and lost him the same day. I need him back. I need answers. I say we go.

**Max:** I trust Liz's instincts. But the van is too slow; it will take days to get to DC.

**Maria:** leave the transportation to me. Be ready to leave at daybreak. Everyone who's going, meet at the Crashdown at 7 AM.

She gets up, asks Amy for the keys, and walks out.

**Max:** we will need all of us to defeat them. Iz you have to come. Ava? Can we count on you?

**Isabel:** I'm not leaving Jesse.

**Ava:** I'z cool. I never seen da capital. Maybe we can visit the Pres'.

**Raeve:** so we have a plan? We're going to DC tomorrow to save our brother and the rescue the Parkers.

**Max:** ok. Pack light. We'll only be there a couple of days. Everyone go home and try to be inconspicuous. We'll all meet at the Crashdown and see what Maria has arranged.

Serena heads for the door and shouts to Hanley and Ava to join her. They talk as they walk out.

**Serena:** let's go; we need to find Kyle. Ava come with us, we might need your help. I need you to explain what you meant when you said Kyle freaked out.

**Amy:** what should I pack?

**Michael:** I think you should stay here and work with Jim. Leave the alien stuff to us.

**Liz:** oh Max, I'm so scared. What if they're hurting them?

**Max:** they will be ok; I promise.

Liz and Max hug, they walk Amy to her car. Michael grabs his helmet and heads for the door too. Isabel and Jesse are left alone.

**Isabel:** oh Jesse. Why can't we have a normal life? Why do I constantly draw you into the alien abyss?

**Jesse:** I knew things would be dangerous when I signed up. What is really bothering you?

**Isabel:** they kidnapped Liz's parent. What is to keep them from taking mom and dad? How can I protect them if I'm a thousand miles away?

**Jesse:** they will be fine. They are probably safer when we're out of town. And you know Liz; she would help in any way she could to save Philip and Diane. She needs you now. Let's go back to your room and pack. Maybe we can get a little sleep before the great DC caper.

Maria pulls up and parks her mom's new VW Golf outside the UFO Museum. She knows that Brody will be inside monitoring all the crash activities. She walks across the deserted parking lot to the front door. A sign says they are closed. She knocks but there is no answer.

**Maria Voice Over:** well, I've seen Space Boy do it a hundred times, and I've got some half-alien juice too.

She lays her hand next to the electronic lock. The red light turns to green and a click is heard. She opens the door and walks down the steps to the main museum floor.

**Maria Voice Over:** I know I've been here before but nothing looks familiar.

She walks along and sees an office and a door labeled restricted. Lights are on in the office windows and colors reflect off the walls indicating a color TV in use. She walks to the door and knocks.

Brody sits staring at a bank of monitors. One shows a US Map with a dot radiating out from Southeast New Mexico. Others show live TV broadcasts from Channel 7 out of Santa Fe and Channel 31 out of Phoenix. He looks down again at his Mac connected to the Internet; a CNN headline reads 'Mars Attacks.' At the sound of the knock he looks up annoyed. Suddenly he recalls all the doors are locked and he is alone. He stares at the external surveillance cameras but they show only an abandoned parking lot and an empty front entrance. He goes to the filing cabinet along the walls and opens the top drawer. He pulls out a loaded 9-mm automatic and the pentagon-shaped TAG. Slowly he walks to the door.

**Brody:** who is it? I've got a gun and I've got the pentagon-generator thing. Just clear out and no one will get hurt.

**Maria:** Brody; is that any way to talk to someone who brought you a galaxy sub with pepper jack everyday? Let me in; it's Maria. Do me a favor and I'll grant all your wishes.

Brody recognizes Maria voice and smiles. Then he puts on a frown, and puffs up his chest as he opens the door.

**Brody:** what do you want?

**Maria:** Brody, you know what landed tonight. I can let you in on the whole alien conspiracy, but you have to do something for me. I need a chartered jet sitting at Roswell Municipal Airport ready to fly at 7AM tomorrow the 16th. I need a pilot and crew, and food, and drinks – enough for 10.

**Brody:** are you serious?

**Maria:** I'm totally serious.

She lays her hand on Brody's cheek. Suddenly he sees a series of flashes: a beach with inky black water under an orange sky and three moons hovering in the sky. Brody breaks contact and sits down on his chair. He seems to pass out, and drops the gun and the TAG. He quickly awakens. First he scoots back in his office chair. He rolls back until it hits the wall. He stares at her in fright and then reconsiders. Soon a smile forms on his face.

**Brody:** a jet? For 10? Tomorrow at 7 Roswell Municipal?

He swivels in his chair and rolls to the Mac. He types Roswell Municipal Airport into the Goggle box and hits enter. He picks up the phone and dials the number displaced on his screen. Maria walks to the monitors and stares at the circus of cars, helicopters, and military surrounding the crash site as Brody makes the reservation.

**Brody:** now tell me of this conspiracy.

**Maria:** what do you want to know?

**Brody:** everything…

Liz and Max have re-entered the house after seeing Amy off. They are in bed.

**Liz:** I'm so scared. What if they kill my mom and dad?

**Max:** no one is killing anyone. They are hostages. The FBI will not harm them.

**Liz:** maybe we are endangering them with this rescue mission.

**Max**: I was held by the FBI. I know I wanted to be rescued regardless of the danger.

He leans over and gives her a tender kiss. Liz pulls him tight and deepens the kiss. They share a series of flashes of previous dangerous situations they have escaped.

Max saving her in the Crashdown.

Jumping off the bridge after escaping from the White Room.

Tearing out of the Phoenix Museum with the Browning diamond.

Escaping the FBI in Fresno.

Stopping the FBI at their house in Roswell after their return.

**Max **(opens his eyes and looks at Liz, a big smile covers his face.): We have eluded danger before. I believe that if I have you in my life Mrs. Evans, anything is possible.

Liz feels his arms wrap around her, melting them into one. She turns her head; placing a light kiss along his strong jaw line.

**Liz **(whispering): I love you. (Max holds her even tighter.)

**Max **(fusing his lips to hers): I love you too.

The connection roars between them, and Liz knows that she will never need anything but Max to survive. He has made everything worthwhile. Max feels her emotions through their connection, hears her thoughts. He can feel his body longing to join hers. It isn't the best time with the danger of the upcoming rescue mission, but he needs her, and she needs him…

Roswell Municipal Airport early in the morning: Max and Liz, Michael and Maria, Serena, Ava, Jesse and Isabel look out at the tarmac. A shiny new Bombardier Executive jet sits ready. The doorway is extended and a pilot stands ready to load their luggage. Hanley rushes in and waves them towards the jet. Raeve looks at Serena.

**Raeve:** still no word on Kyle?

**Serena:** no.

**Hanley:** well, we have got to go. I got a call from another protector. DC is in an uproar. We have to get them before they are moved.

They all start to move to the jet and enter. Serena is torn, but reluctantly starts up the steps to the cabin. Suddenly there is the sound of squealing brakes as an old truck slides into the parking lot. Kyle jumps out. He waves and yells.

**Kyle Voice Over **(seeing Serena's big smile when she sees him pull up): two weeks ago, I didn't know if Serena and I would make. Why did I waste that time worrying about whether she was an alien? She is, and will always be the most important thing in my life. (He runs towards the jet.)

Serena descends the ladder and runs to Kyle's open arms. He picks her up and swirls her around before kissing her.

**Serena:** where have you been? We've been looking for you all night.

**Kyle:** long story. I'll tell you later. I went home and Amy was there. She and dad told me of your idiotic plan to go to DC and get yourself killed. I broke every speeding record getting here – no one's going to harm my princess.

**Hanley:** get on the plane. We're late. (He enters the jet and turns to the pilot. Set a course for Washington DC. Fastest route.

The cabin door closes, the jet engines wind up, and the airplane taxis to the runway. After control tower clearance and logging of the flight plan, the jet rolls down the runway and lifts off.

Sitting in a car outside the fenced-off area a young woman watches. She picks up her cell phone and dials.

**Young woman:** Phoenix FBI, this is Pam Troy. I was wondering if you were still paying for information on the Roswell Aliens?

**Agent Vigon:** miss, this is special agent Greg Vigon of the FBI. We are all too busy to waste the government's valuable time on crank phone calls. Please do not call again.

Pam dials again.

**Pam Troy:** Nicholas: it didn't work. The FBI blew me off.

**Nicholas:** I'll get you the name and number of our contact in DC.

View opens into the oval office. The President is talking to the Secretary of Defense a silver-haired ball of nervous energy and the head of the Joint Chief of staff a tall, dark skinned 4-star Army general. General Franks is speaking.

**General Franks:** we are under attack. Last night, six Air Force jets were disabled over the relatively deserted airspace near Roswell New Mexico. There was only one survivor.

**SecDef:** this is a clear threat to National Security. I have ordered 500 men from Camp Smith to supplement the Military Police contingency force now stationed at Rogers Air Force Base. Dr. Hooks from Wright-Patterson Air Force Base is in charge of the scientific investigation. We have started operations to search and destroy these intergalactic terrorists. Now our next step …

**President:** I refuse to believe this -- we are not being invaded by space aliens. Do you know what the democrats are going to do when they learn I've sent in troops to fight aliens?

**SecDef:** we have a cover story.

**General Franks:** I believe it is time for a more complete briefing. We have been aware of this threat for some time.

**President:** I'm going to my ranch this afternoon. I want a full briefing tomorrow.

In another part of town, at a Washington DC Safe House: Special Agent in Charge Colton looks at a bank of flat-screen monitors. They show the interior of a large room with three chairs. A young man in his twenties and two middle-age adults sit in chairs. The right hands of their arms are cuffed to chains securely bolted to the floor.

**SAIC Colton: **are you monitoring their conversation? Are they talking?

**Agent Ford:** they are keeping their voices low, but these new CIA mini-microphones build into the chairs allows us to hear everything. It is clear Xaedon has tried to 'call home.'

**SAIC Colton: **did they take the bait? Are they coming?

**Agent Ford:** yes. They are on their way. They loaded into the van this morning. It'll take them at least one, maybe two days to get here.

**SAIC Colton: **we'll be ready. I want you to double security starting tomorrow at midnight.

Falls Church Municipal Airport outside DC. Four hours after departure, the jet smoothly touches down and taxis to the Jared Aviation building. The pilot turns off the engines, opens the passenger door, and lowers the stairs. The extended pod-squad disembarks; they wait impatiently as the luggage agent hands them their bags from the aircraft hold. Max is the first to see two black Chevy Tahoe SUVs sitting at the end of the hangar. He grabs Liz and pulls her behind a service truck that has pulled up to the jet. He yells for everyone to take cover and prepares to project his protective shield. Michael and Isabel face forward and extend their right hands towards the SUVs.

**Maria:** don't worry. Brody ordered them, with drivers. One's a former CIA agent and the other is someone really scary. They're here to provide transportation – and protection.

**Max:** how do we know if we can believe them?

**Michael:** they could be FBI, or spies?

**Maria:** Ava; use you mind thingy and check them out.

Ava walks forward. She closes her eyes and concentrates.

**Ava:** that's ok. But Isabel, watch out for da muscular one with da goatee, Juan. He's got a thing for tall, bootiful brunettes.

**Hanley:** so Rae, do we know if Xaedon is still there? Do we have a plan? Are we just going to walk in and ask for our brother and the parental units?

**Raeve:** Xae 'called' about 10 minutes ago. He's been to the safe house before and it's located at 10880 Ridgeline Road in Langley Virginia. He said it's about 25 minutes from Reagan National Airport, but I don't know how long from here.

**Liz:** I bet the SUVs have navigation systems; I'll go punch up directions.

**Hanley:** good so far but what about the plan? Michael? Max?

Everyone looks at Max. They all expect him to say that he is not King and is not their leader -- that he is not going to direct anyone or spell out the plan – but that was the old Max.

**Max:** I've been thinking about this the entire flight here. We know that Rae sent a message to Xaedon to make the FBI believe we were coming by van. They are not expecting us until tomorrow. That gives us the element of surprise. Maria got us two SUV's so I propose we split up into two teams. Ava, Isabel, Maria and Serena go in the first unit. Rae and Kyle go with them to provide protection. Michael, Liz, Jesse, Hanley and I will go in the second SUV. Isabel: take your team and go to the neighborhood with the FBI safe house. Use your powers and see how many guards there are, their defenses, access to the room where Xaedon and the Parkers are being held. See if there is any way to gain entry, etc. Call me on your cell phone when you get there.

**Liz **(walking back from the SUV): I got directions. It appears pretty isolated. Big house on a 1-acre lot surrounded by trees on the south side. There is a small stream about 100 yards behind the house running through the back yard.

**Michael:** you got all that through Map Quest?

**Liz:** well, Jose said that they had a full communication link. He was able to pull up satellite photos based on the address. And, there is a mall about a mile away. It's 2:30 now; the girls will check it out and meet the guys at Tim Horton's on Kenny at 6 PM. I gave Juan the address.

The two teams go to the SUVs. Isabel and the others climb into one, and Jose drives off.

**Max:** Juan, you got the address to the safe house?

Michael reads the map and the satellite photo.

**Michael:** according to the DC city map, Arlington Avenue should run parallel to Ridgeline. I want to see if there is access to the back yard. I want to see if we can cross that stream with out being seen.

The second team mounts up and Juan drives towards Langley.

**Pam Troy:** Special Agent Colton, please do not hang up. I've provided valuable information about the whereabouts of Max Evans in the past. I have critical information. Max Evans and the rest of the Roswell Aliens boarded an executive jet this morning. I checked the FAA database and their pilot filed a flight plan for Denver.

**SAIC Colton:** so they're heading for Denver?

**Pam Troy:** no; that was to fool us. They filed a later plan: they landed in DC two hours ago.

**SAIC Colton:** that is indeed very valuable information. I will make sure you receive another good citizen award.

SAIC Colton hangs up and immediately redials.

**SAIC Colton:** we've been fooled. Max and his band landed in DC two hours ago. If I had the element of surprise I'd attack that safe house tonight – as soon as it was dark. But now we've got the upper hand. We can't alert them to this intel. But, I want a full team on the ground. I want two communication vans on the street. They must be using cell phones – we must intercept those calls. We need to suck them into the house and disable them. That neural-disruptor gas system I paid half a million dollars for better still be operational.

Tim Horton, Langley VA. The two SUVs meet in the parking lot. Everyone including the drivers gets out and goes into the donut shop. A non-descript ford van pulls up and parks next to the SUV. A small wiry guy gets out the passenger side door, craws under the first SUV. He attaches a gas cylinder and an electronically-controlled valve to the frame. He drills a small hole though the passenger-side floorboard and inserts a plastic hose bib. He then connects a small plastic line from the valve to the hose bib. The whole operation takes less than 2 minutes. He rolls out from under the first 4 x 4 and repeats the process on the second SUV. Five minutes later he drives away and reports the operation's success to the control center.

**Max:** what did you learn?

**Ava:** piece a cake. Two stiffs downstairs.

**Isabel:** and one upstairs next to the holding cell. They do rounds very hour on the hour. Next shift change is at 10 PM.

**Hanley:** very impressive.

**Rae:** so what did you guys come up with?

**Michael:** we can sneak up on them.

**Max:** the back is too well lit, but the trees and brush along the side are so thick most would think it is an impenetrable barrier.

**Michael:** but we can blast our way though the brush.

**Liz:** there is a cellar door on that side. If Ava mindwarps the guards, we can break in and free Xaedon and my mom and dad. We should be able to exit through the trees and return to Jose. He'll drive us back to the airport.

**Maria:** I called Brody. He's arranged for the jet to be waiting any time after 10 PM. He told them we would be flying to Denver; but we can change that once we are in the air.

**Max:** sunset is around 9. Let's plan our assault for 9:45 that's almost an hour after shift change and 15 minutes before first rounds. Everyone set his or her watches. It is now 8:45.

**Raeve:** so, let me go over the plan. We'll pull up on Ridgeline, but outside the sight of the house. Ava and Isabel will mindwarp the agents into going out to the garage. Isabel will call Max on his cell and tell him it's a 'Go.'

**Michael:** Jesse and I will be waiting.

**Liz:** Max, Hanley, and the rest of us will enter through the cellar door.

**Max:** Hanley and I will do the actual releasing and the rest can serve as lookouts. Liz you take the cellar door, Maria take the front, and Serena and Kyle the rear. After we get them into the 4 x 4, I'll call Iz. You guys can then head to the airport too.

**Ava:** sound like da plan, boss man.

The crew gets food and eats. At 9:15, Rae, Ava, and Isabel head out to the SUV and depart for Ridgeline Road. Max, Liz, Hanley, Serena, Kyle, Michael and Jesse take the second SUV to Arlington Blvd.

SAIC Colton at the FBI Control Center outside Langley VA.

**SAIC Colton:** is everything ready? Are both vans under surveillance? Knock out gas ready in the 4 x 4s? Mind control gas ready in the house?

**Agent Woodruff: e**verything is ready. Did we tell Jones, Paddock, and Janke about the assault?

**SAIC Colton: a**re you crazy. They don't need to know and secrecy is our only advantage.

**Agent Woodruff: **but what about the neural-disruptor gas? That can be deadly if introduced in the wrong concentration or the antidote is not delivered in time.

**SAIC Colton: **I have everything under control. We let the girls do the mind trick then we hit them with the knock out gas. The kids enter and we unload the neural-disruptor gas. We wait until they're out, come in and transfer them to our 'special' holding cells, and then we revive Jones, Paddock, and Janke.

The first SUV pulls up to Ridgeline Road. It is 9:44.

**Raeve: **ok, we are in place. Wait until 9:45 then do the mind warp. I'll call Max and tell him we've started.

**Ava:** on da counta three: one, two, three.

Ava and Isabel concentrate. The three FBI guards get up and move to the back door. They open the door and march to the garage. Michael and Jesse attack the zombie-like figures and they are quickly subdued.

**Michael:** that was almost too easy.

Michael cell-phones Max

**Michael:** we got the guards; get the Parkers and let's get out of here.

Max and the others set out through the woods.

Five heavily armed FBI agents outfitted in stealth clothing, swoop down and attack Michael and Jesse. Michael continues to struggle but two agents have Jesse and they are pointing their gun at his head.

**Agent 1:** I don't think your sister will like if you let her human die. Put your hands down to your side.

The two agents grab Michael who slowly stops struggling. A third agent injects him with a serum that effectively upsets the functioning of the cerebrum cortex. They lead Michael and Jesse across the stream and into a waiting FBI Chevy Tahoe.

Simultaneously, an agent in the control center flicks a switch and the valve connected to the knock-out gas is opened. For 10 seconds, the colorless, odorless gas is silently introduced into the cabin of the SUV holding Juan, Rae, Ava, and Isabel. Almost immediately Juan, Rae and Isabel keel over. Ava who was sitting in the back with the window partially open is not as totally knocked out. She tries to open the door but is overcome as she is lifting on the door lever.

Inside the safe house everything is going according to plan. Luckily they had departed their SUV before the gas was released. Max and Hanley have found Xaedon, deactivated the TAG and have release him and the Parkers. A pressure switch under Jeff's chair is activated when he is released and stands up. The switch activates the neural-disruptor gas distribution system. Max, Hanley, and Xaedon, Jeff and Nancy start down the stairs. Suddenly they feel faint as the gas begins to work and they start to fall.

**Max:** Liz!

**Liz:** Max?

Suddenly Liz, Maria, Serena and Kyle begin to faint. However, Serena and Kyle are near an open window facing the rear of the property. They see the others fainting.

**Serena:** they're being gassed. I can smell it. It's killing Liz. We have to save them.

**Kyle:** it won't help if we are dead. We have to escape and find Rae then come back for them.

Kyle looks indecisive, but lets Serena drag him by the arm outside to fresh air. Two FBI agents see the escape. They draw their 9-mm automatic and slowly take aim. Without any warning, they draw down and fire. A single bullet hits each in the upper chest.

**FBI Shooter #1:** that's one less alien to worry about.

The second shooter laughs.

**FBI Shooter #2:** we better call this in. Who do we call first, Colton or Nicholas?

Laughing, they turn and walk back to the shadow of the garage and place a call to the control center.

Ava looks up. She is lying on the ground. Her attempt at opening the door must have been successful. After lying in the clean air a few minutes she has revived. She stands and looks in the SUV: Juan, Rae, and Isabel are all out. She reaches out with her mind and confirms they are not dead, just knocked out. She opens the doors and pulls the two women out. However, they have been under too long and do not immediately revive. Again she reaches out with her mind: Max and the others are alive but unconscious. NO! That's not true – Kyle is near death and Serena too. She also senses five fully awake FBI agents equipped with gas masks standing in the shadow of the safe house. Summoning all her energy she unleashes a savage mindwarp on the unsuspecting FBI agents. All five simultaneously groan out in pain, blood pours from their noses, and their hands spring to their heads before they fall down dead.

Ava hears a grown. She turns to unleash another attack but realizes in time it is Isabel and Rae reviving. She runs to them and helps them up.

**Ava:** quick, we got to rescoo the rescoo'rs. Save da Max-man first in case we need a healing.

Rae revives almost immediately once in the fresh air. Isabel's revival is slower, so Rae throws her over her shoulders and carries her to the safe house. Ava runs ahead to the cellar entrance. She knows they were gassed so she takes a big breath and enters the house. She opens the cellar door and crosses to the stairs. Max is lying prone at the base of the stairs. She drags him outside, gets another breath and enters again. Rae props Isabel alongside Max and enters the house, she sees Hanley and pulls him outside before re-entering. Ava pulls out Liz. As Rae reaches the hostage room upstairs, she senses that extended contact with the gas can be fatal; she debates about saving Jeff or Nancy, or her brother. But the protector training takes over and she picks up Nancy. As she turns she sees Hanley. Like her, he quickly recovered once in the clean air. He grabs Xaedon and Jeff, one under each arm and carries them outside.

**Ava:** Max you gotta wake up. Serena and Kyle need you.

**Liz:** where's Maria?

**Ava:** I didn't see her.

Max is still groggy but starts to come awake under the gentle shaking from Ava. He sees Liz rush back in the house. Part of him wants to go with Liz and part of him knows he must save Kyle and Serena. He debates momentarily until Ava drags him off to Kyle.

**Ava:** Max you gatta go now. Da need you.

Max rushes to Kyle and Serena's side. They are alive, but they have been bleeding for a long time and have lost a lot of blood. Max debates whom to save first. He knows that Liz feels Serena is critical to their survival, but Kyle has become a loyal friend. In the end he lays his hand on Serena. A white glow emanates from his right hand – after a few seconds Serena begins to cough, and then sit up. Her part-alien composition has allowed a more speedy recovery.

**Serena:** Kyle! Max you have to save Kyle.

Max repeats the process with Kyle. The white glow starts strong but begins to falter. Max draws down deep and concentrates. His face is turning pale and his upper body begins to shake.

Liz searches in the house and finds Maria. The little brunette hauls the larger Maria to her feet and half drags/half carries her outside to fresh air. She turns her over and considers mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Liz looks in her face and sees Maria's eyes flash purple. Then they turn green and then back to the normal flat gray-green as Maria begins to breath. Liz scoops her up in a bear hug. Almost immediately Maria begins coughing and then seems to revive.

They pull apart.

**Liz Voice Over** (staring into Maria's face): maybe I moved too fast, trying to rekindle our old closeness. But, for a second, it seemed like old times.

Maria unexpectedly pulls her into a hug for a long moment. They pull back and a look of understanding passes between the girls.

**Maria:** thank you.

**Liz:** that's what best friends do!

**Maria **(smiling as if not having seen Liz for a long time): I was going to tell you this later, but Michael and I are going to have a baby. I wanted you to be the first to know.

"_**That was close. Amíle saved us."**_

Liz reaches out and hugs Maria again.

Ava screams – Max! Liz gets up and rushes to Max's side. He is deathly pale but still locked in a death grip on Kyle's chest. Ava is hugging him and talking to him. Suddenly Kyle eyes open and he looks up: in a whisper he says, 'I'm ok.' Ava pulls Max free from Kyle; she wraps her arms around Max and hugs him close to her chest. Liz is taken aback. Ava realizes what she is doing and reluctantly pulls away. She looks at Liz, who gently pushes her aside to cradle Max in her arms. Max's eyes slowly open.

**Max:** I almost went over the edge. But I could feel you holding me, and that brought me back.

**Liz:** Max.

Liz looks away as she hugs him. A tear rolls down her face. She is relieved he is ok, but stunned by his statement. Ava is the one who was holding him. Ava was the one who brought him back. As she pulls him tight to her, she sees a flash.

Max and Liz are sitting on a love seat in a large rustic ranch house. They are smiling and talking to the President. Senator Martinez, the junior senator from New Mexico is listening intently as Max explains something. Aimes the director of the FBI stands behind the President nodding. The President says: you are our only hope to defeat Khivar. Liz looks up and the premonition is gone.

**Max:** look; the FBI has to be on its way. We've got to get out of here. Where are Michael and Jesse.

**Isabel:** I found them. They were tied up in a FBI van. And I found bodies. Five ninja types, all bloody – all dead.

Ava looks ashamed and stares at the ground, but no one notices.

**Michael:** serves them right. Let's blow this place.

Kyle: seeming drifting in and out of consciousness.

**Kyle:** …nice to meet you again m'Lady. The royal ball was such a success. I may be only a Prince, but I believe Princess Avan'ya is the most beautiful woman in the realm. I know as her brother I may be a little prejudiced, but still …

Kyle suddenly awakens fully. He looks up and everyone is staring at him. Ava's eyes are as big as saucers. Serena looks confused.

**Kyle:** no! It's not true. I'm fully human. I'm …

Kyle turns his head and looks into Serena's eyes. He looks sad, ashamed of the way he has treated her because of her non-human status. He looks away as a tear rolls down his face. Suddenly he disappears.

**Serena:** what happened? Where is Kyle?

Everyone looks confused. Max starts to speak but suddenly there is a police siren blaring. Then another. Multiple cars, SUVs, and police wagons are rushing up the street.

Xaedon runs up to the group carrying a metal box marked FBI and a satchel. The TAG and metal-plated alien book can be seen poking from the top of the bag.

**Michael:** Maxwell - we have to get out of here now. Through the hole we blasted in the woods. The SUV is waiting.

Serena begins to protest but the sounds of running feet are heard as agents approach rapidly. Max, Michael, and Isabel face the rushing force, raise the right hands in unison and blast the cops and FBI agents back through the air.

**Max:** form up behind me as we move to the woods. I'll project the force field.

The police begin to shoot and Max erects the green force field. The group slowly moves back towards the woods. Max drops the shield and they run. Once through the artificial opening, Isabel closes the hole making the trees once again impenetrable. All 12 squeeze into the driverless SUV.

**Michael:** where's the driver? (He looks around and sees no one.)

Michael gets behind the wheel and tears out before Hanley even has the door closed. They turn off Arlington and go down a side road. Maria punches in the Falls Church airport address and they begin to navigate the winding, twisting roads that are DC. It is almost midnight before the reach the airport. The pilot opens the door and they all cram in. In the distance a police siren is heard: faint, but growing louder.

**Michael:** get this bird in the air!

**Pilot:** I have to get the ok with the control tower and get approval of our flight plan. It'll only take a few minutes.

**Michael:** we don't have a few minutes. In five minutes we will be all dead.

**Pilot:** look I'm sorry. I have to follow procedures. I could lose my license.

Michael turns around in frustration and stares at Maria. Maria nods. Michael pulls the pilot from his seat and throws him in the back. Maria efficiently sidesteps the pilot as she straps herself into the co-pilot seat. Michael looks at Maria who smiles back. Michael flips on the ignitions switch, and yells back to everyone to buckle up. He slowly pulls back on the throttle and taxies the jet off the apron onto the tarmac. Two FBI cars pull onto the runway and begin speeding towards the jet.

**Michael:** here goes nothing.

Michael severely advances the throttle while pulling back on the yoke. The jet begins to speed up and lifts off, and then starts to stall. The jet is ready to crash back to ground, but Isabel closes her eyes and concentrates. The jet surges forward and smoothly lifts off. After climbing at a steep angle for what seemed like minutes, Maria nudged Michael to turn the yoke to the left. Michael follows and the jet banks smoothly to starboard. Maria studies the flight plan and called out a compass reading of 270 degree. Michael adjusts his heading until the needle sits on due west.

**Liz:** no. We can't go back to Roswell – not yet!

**Max:** why?

**Liz:** the only way to stop this war with the Special Unit is to go to their boss. I had a premonition. Max and I were talking to the President. He said that we were the Earth's only hope to stop Khivar.

**Jesse:** she is right. Tonight was the closest yet. The next time may be the last time. We've tried to run. We've tried to hide. We've tried to fight back. Maybe we can work with them. Khivar's attack in Roswell yesterday has to have the government concerned. As a lawyer I can tell you now is the best time to negotiate.

**Isabel:** Jesse's right. We can't run and we can't fight Khivar and the FBI and the Air Force. We have to pick a side and right now anyone Khivar is against is our friend.

**Michael:** this is stupid. There's no way…

**Maria:** Michael we have more than ourselves to worry about now. (She places a hand on her stomach. We have to find a new solution. I say we give George a try.

Michael looks at Maria, and then reluctantly nods.

**Michael:** ok. Where do I land this thing? On the White House lawn?

**Maria:** no. In Crawford, Texas. The President is at his Texas ranch. Crawford is located 18 miles west of Waco. I'm sure our pilot can find a small airport to land this bird.

Everyone stares at Maria.

**Liz:** how do you know that?

**Maria:** CSPAN.

**Pilot:** if I can make a suggestion, let me land this thing at a small private airfield in Waco, TX – it's no more than an half and hour from Crawford. You've listed a flight plan for Denver. When I get over Arkansas I'll turn off the transponder and drop altitude before I vector south towards central Texas. Hopefully, they will not be able to track us. I'll radio the tower when we get close to the field and tell them it's an emergency. I'll stop and drop you off and then get the hell out of there. I'll return to the Denver flight path and hope that no one notices. If I'm stopped at the airport, I'll just say some crazy kids' sky napped my plane.

**Maria:** where did you learn to fly like that?

**Michael:** I don't know, I just knew.

The pilot turns to the group. Almost everyone nods. As he steps forward Maria and Michael slip past him to a sit in a set of unoccupied seats in the rear.

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 502: Leader

Story by NickMax

Edited by Keila and faillow

Episode begins at the end of Episode 1. The kids, Jeff and Nancy, and the protectors are crowded into the Bombardier executive jet heading for Texas and the Presidential ranch. Everyone is still excited about their successful escape and rescue. Michael is talking loudly to Max about how the agents overcame him and Jesse. Iz has her head on Jesse's shoulder and is talking quietly about the mindwarp she executed before being gassed. Ava sits alone thinking about the five agents she killed.

**Ava Voice Over:** I hada no choice. It was kill or be killed. (She looks around to see if anyone can see her guilt. But, everyone else is too involved with their own thoughts.)

The protectors sit in the back; Hanley watches nervously.

**Hanley:** that was too close. I haven't spent my entire life preparing to protect the Royal family to have them all killed right in front of my eyes.

**Raeve:** be happy we escaped.

**Xaedon:** you can never plan for all events. Sometimes you must rely on your instincts.

Nancy and Jeff sit in a bench seat facing the aircraft wall. Liz sits between her mom and dad. Serena sits across from them. Liz's arm extends a hand to rest on her mother's shoulder.

**Liz:** mom, dad; we thought we would never see you again.

**Serena:** when we learned the FBI had captured you, and it was all because of us…

**Jeff:** we were fine. Xae was taking good care of us.

**Nancy:** your father is too modest. The FBI beat him and tortured us. Many times I thought they were going to kill us. When Xaedon came to us that night we thought it was the end; that they were going to take us out and shoot us if we didn't give you up. They kept saying you were an alien, and I said no. I carried you for nine months and I gave birth to you. You are 100 human.

**Jeff:** they wouldn't listen. We knew from Liz's journal about Max, and (pauses) we knew about Serena. But they were all wrong about my Lizzy. (He smiles tenderly at his daughter.)

Liz looks at Serena.

**Serena:** you have to tell them.

**Liz:** I'm not human or at least not 100.

**Jeff and Nancy:** what!

**Liz:** we don't know all the details. (She turns to Nancy.) But, the essence of King Zan's true love on Antar was somehow implanted into me.

**Jeff **(wrapping his arm around Nancy): tell us what you know. (Liz and Serena look uneasy; they know this will take a while.)

**Liz:** it started several months ago. Maria (pause) had an accident. She was changed. She started having dreams, and could remember when she was on Antar.

**Nancy:** what? How could Maria remember Antar? No! Don't tell me (pause). God, she is one too.

Liz and Serena nod.

Hours later the jet lands at a remote airport outside Waco, Texas. Max and the others grab their bags from the pilot, who quickly returns to the cockpit and departs. They wait for nearly an hour before four taxis pull up to take them to the nearby Red Roof Inn. Everyone is exhausted. The adrenaline has worn off, and the realization of how close they came to being captured or killed is beginning to sink in. The look in their eyes range from fright, to fatigue, to resolution. They check in and agree to meet for breakfast the next day.

Scene shifts to Sheriff Valenti at home the following morning. He is sitting at the kitchen table in his tee shirt. He is reading the July 18th Roswell Tribune; the headline reads: '6 Jets Crash Over Roswell.'

**Sheriff Jim Valenti Voice Over:** Kyle and everyone have been gone too long. I wish I knew they were safe.

He puts down his cup and walks into his bedroom. He returns shortly dressed in his sheriff uniform. As he walks by Kyle's room, he puts on his bolo tie – he lingers at the door. He slowly slides it open expecting to see an empty bed. He looks in; Kyle is there asleep.

**Jim:** Kyle! What are you doing here? When did your get back? Is everyone ok?

**Kyle:** I don't know. I went to DC and then … (he looks at his father. They hug.) I almost died; Max revived me. Now, I remember things, another life, on another planet. How is that possible?

Jim looks away, ashamed.

**Kyle **(in disbelief): did you know?

**Jim: **I never believed your mother's stories. Only grandpa took Michelle's ravings seriously.

**Kyle:** what?

**Jim:** Michelle and I dated in high school, fell in love and got married. Grandpa disapproved. On our honeymoon night, she told me she was an alien; she was from a planet called Artur. That she was sent to find The Four.

**Kyle:** what happened?

**Jim:** she took long trips searching. She was gone for days, sometimes weeks at a time. She was never happy. We argued. I said she had a family to look after; I needed her, you needed her. Over the years she grew more and more unhappy. Despondent. And then, near your 6th birthday …

**Kyle:** she left. For years I felt it was my fault; I had to have done something wrong.

**Jim:** when I got home that day, she had packed her things and left. I never saw or heard from her again. We searched everywhere. Your grandpa and I even hired a private investigator. He obtained her phone records. The only lead was a long distance call she received that morning from a payphone in Fresno.

**Kyle:** did you ever learn who called (Jim shakes his head no)?

**Jim:** the connection seems obvious now. Max, Isabel and Michael were found wandering in the desert only a few days later. (They sit in silence for a long time. Jim looks up; the silence is awkward.)

**Jim:** well I've got to get to work. Are you going to be ok until I get back?

**Kyle:** I'll be fine. I need some time to digest all of this.

Interior of a large office. President Bush is sitting behind a large ornate desk, windows show a large well tended lawn with large mature trees -- they are at a private home. Seated before him is the head of the Joint Chief's of Staff, General Franks. He is African-American and dressed in a formal Army uniform. He sits ramrod straight and is immaculately dressed. Seated beside him are two civilians, dressed in dark suits but they look tired and worn out. At the other side is an Air Force 2-star General and an Air Force Colonel.

President holds up USA Today headline reads 'Mars Attacks,' and then the NY Times that reads 'Invaders from Space.'

**President:** all right, I need to get to the bottom of this (turns to a man pacing back and forth). Donald, you are Secretary of Defense; tell Colonel Waskoski that aliens are not attacking.

**SecDef:** we have confirmed that the six AF jets were destroyed by an unusual blast of energy. It was not nuclear, but we don't have anything like it. We are searching for a non-alien explanation of course. But, we are not ruling out anything.

**General Franks:** I have brought Air Force General Abram: he was in charge of the investigation of the explosion at Rogers AFB and Col. Waskoski, the officer in charge during the recent incident. (General Abram nods to the Colonel.)

**Col. Waskoski:** there is solid evidence that a UFO destroyed our six fighters. Radar, voice communications, and investigation of the crash site and the recovered aircraft parts indicate something unusual caused this attack – something with destructive capabilities beyond anything known to man.

**President **(shakes his head in disbelief): I've also asked the Directors of the FBI and the CIA to sit in. Director Foyles?

**CIA Director Foyles:** the CIA has ruled out international plots. No op of this magnitude could be staged without some hint – we have nothing. No foreign military or terrorists group has the resources to fake a meteor shower, destroy AF jets in mid flight, deflect missiles – in fact, I don't know anyone with that type of power.

**President:** Director Aimes?

**FBI Director Aimes:** the FBI has been aware of this potential alien threat for an extended period. A Special Unit of the FBI was established in 1947. We captured four aliens immediately after the crash. Two died; one immediately escaped. The fourth was interrogated for over a 3-year period before it escaped.

**President:** wait. The '47 crash was real? We've had aliens living on Earth for 50 years – when was I going to be briefed?

**SecDef:** this information is on a need to know basis. We felt, politically, it would be better if no one in Washington knew. Politicians have not been known for their ability to keep a secret. Only President Truman knew. No one since him has been briefed. (Nods to the FBI director.)

**FBI Director Aimes**: after this alien escaped in 1950, we heard rumors and claims, but nothing concrete -- so there was nothing to tell. Then in 1999 we learned of a number of strange incidents involving four teenagers living in Roswell, New Mexico.

**General Abram:** Rogers AFB was destroyed by one of these cold-blooded killers. I want to show you something. (Flicks switch and a TV comes on showing the decimated base and a close up of the 17 body bags of the scientists killed in the lab. Then, the picture shifts to a single photo of blond girl. Finally, he runs a video tape of Isabel in her bedroom surrounded by flying debris that magically returns to its walls with a flick of her hand – all watch is silence).

**FBI Director Aimes:** we have quietly observed them for some time. After Rogers we planned to eliminate this threat. But, each time a shooter points a gun at them, he dies. At times it appears that they are not aggressive; but they will defend their kind. After the Rogers incident, they were on the run and we lost them, but last week they returned to Roswell.

**President:** they return to New Mexico and the next week spaceships are shooting down our jets?

**Sec of Def:** we know where they are. I believe we have only one option. We must destroy this threat in any manner feasible, now! If necessary, we may need to drop a nuclear weapon and eliminate the entire city and all the inhabitants of Roswell. (All turn and stare in disbelief.)

Early morning. The kids, parents and protectors exit the hotel and head across the street to a Denny's. They climb into two booths in the normal Liz and Max, Maria and Michael, Isabel and Jesse pairings. Ava and Xaedon seem nervous around each other.

**Xaedon:** I'll stand guard outside.

Raeve comforts Serena who is still shaken from Kyle's disappearance. Rae, Serena, Ava, Jeff and Nancy slide into the second booth.

**Hanley **(walking back and forth in front of the two booths): what is the plan?

**Max:** we see the President.

**Michael:** he's just going to open the door and welcome us in?

**Isabel:** I'll dreamwalk him.

**Jesse: **I thought it only worked when he was sleeping? We have to wait until this evening.

**Isabel:** I'll do it tonight. Now I need food.

**Hanley:** we will need transportation.

**Maria:** I'll place a call. (Waitress comes and they all begin simultaneously ordering large, elaborate breakfasts.)

As they file out of the restaurant Max talks to Liz. He runs his hand through her hair and turns her to him.

**Max **(to Liz quietly): are you sure this is the right move?

**Liz **(to Max, looking into his eyes): I saw it, the meeting with the President. It is our only chance. (Max smiles and gives her a hug and a tender kiss. Maria walks up to them, and pulls Liz away.)

**Isabel:** Max and Michael have to go get the vans. Hanley and Xae are going for protection. So, the girls are going to the mall to get some clothes.

Max starts to say no. As Liz shakes her head as she sees the sad, crying Serena. Liz walks over to her and gives Serena a hug, as she makes contact she has a vision: Kyle is sitting on his bed talking to his dad.

**Liz **(shaken and unsteady on her feet): Serena! I saw Kyle. He is ok. (Serena looks up, the first smile on her face since Kyle disappeared.)

**Serena:** are you sure? He's ok? Where did he go? And why? (Liz hunches her shoulder indicating she has no idea.)

**Isabel:** since that is resolved, let's go to the mall.

Max begins to object, but Raeve indicates it is ok. Two taxis pull up to hotel and Max, Michael, Jeff, Hanley and Xaedon get in and drive off. Both Max and Michael turn and look at the girls as the taxi exits the hotel driveway and turns on the main road.

Maria waves to the next taxi. Maria slides into the front seat, Liz slides in beside her with a smile on her face. Isabel, Rae, Serena and Nancy crowd into the back seat. Everyone, including Serena seems to be in a better mood.

**Isabel **(to taxi drive): Waco Mall, on Collins.

The driver nods and turns left out of the hotel complex. Minutes later he pulls into a large modern mall anchored by a Sears and a Kaufman's department store. He stops under the Kaufman sign and the women pile out and head for the door. They walk in and stare at the numerous shops lining the first, second, and third floors. Maria sees a Victoria's Secret and grabs Liz's hand and starts walking that direction. The others follow.

**Maria: **I see the perfect shop.

She grabs Liz's hand and pulls her to an area where they are selling negligees and sheer nightwear. They laugh. Serena looks incredulous but follows. Everyone is looking and discussing their selections. Maria picks out an elaborate black number with sharp, pointed-breast cups like a Madonna stage outfit along with garters and matching fishnet hose; she holds it up and looks to Liz.)

**Liz:** no Way! (She covers her mouth laughing.)

**Maria **(laughing): you think I would be caught dead in that! (She grabs Liz and gives her a quick hug. Liz hangs on for a longer embrace.)

**Liz **(to Maria in a quiet voice): I've missed you so much. This moment, it feels like home. It feels like I've been transported back years to when times were simple and you were my best friend.

Maria pulls back, a look of confusion in her expression. She smiles briefly and then breaks the embrace.

**Maria:** well…we better pick out something.

All the women make selections. Isabel picks a long silk gown. Liz, Maria, and Ava pick sheer, provocative nighties.

**Liz **(to Ava): why do you need such an alluring outfit?

**Ava: **well, it seemed right. You know I nev'r did da girly thing; who knows.

**Raeve: **human emotions make you weak. (It seems she is going to decline any selection, but suddenly she changers her mind and grabs a black negligee off the nearest rack.)

All stare at Nancy, who is holding a red see-through top and cut away panties.

**Nancy: **what? I'm a woman too. Jeff and I are older, not dead.(The girls, especially Liz and Serena find thoughts of their parents having sex nauseating. But, they all begin to laugh as the walk to the check out line.)

Guys are in the taxi going to the Hertz rental car shop near the airport.

**Max: **so Xaedon, tell what happened in DC.

**Xaedon: **I got a call from someone I thought was Baaee; he is another protector. He said he had information about a Khivarian attack. An emissary was to arrive in Roswell in a couple of days and meet three important field agents. Baaee said he could show me a copy of the attack plan. He said the first item on the list was to find and eliminate Hanley and Rae.

**Hanley: **well a spacecraft did land in Roswell two days ago. You were in captivity so you probably don't know. It shot down six air force jets before it escaped. We need to get back to the hotel; I need to make some calls.

The girls return to the hotel first. They are getting out of the taxi as the guys in two Ford minivans pull in. Liz runs to Max and pulls him out from behind the steering wheel with a wicked smile. Maria is close behind grabbing Michael's hand.

**Liz: **we have a few hours before dinner. We need some alone time, and I have a surprise. (She giggles as she leads Max back to their room.)

**Maria:** ditto.

Interior of Max and Liz room. Liz pulls Max to the couch and starts kissing him. Max pulls her into his lap as they continue to kiss.

**Liz: **I haven't really got you alone since we returned to Roswell. You have husbandly duties and I'm here to collect.

**Max: **it's hard work, but someone has to do it.

**Liz: **I picked up a little something at the mall.

Liz shakes a package out of the bag. It is sheer, black, and very small. Max smiles. He carries Liz to the bed, laying her down gently on the soft mattress. He starts to stand up but Liz holds onto him, pulling his body on top of hers. They kiss deeply allowing their emotions to flow between them. Liz is overcome with a series of flashes. Flashes of her and Max together, flashes of who she used to be, the wedding, the honeymoon, their 'normal' life in Boston – and flashes of the life she has yet to lead. Images of Liz flash through her mind in slow motion and she knows that Max can see and feel all of it. This is much more erotic than touching. But touching is good too. Liz gently rolls him to the side, and gives him a love tap on the lips.

**Liz:** I'll be right back (as she moves to the bathroom.)

Several hours later, the group is walking across the street returning from the Olive Garden restaurant. Max, Michael, Jesse, and Jeff all walk with a little more bounce in their steps.

**Max:** let's meet at Isabel's room at midnight. Hopefully, the President will have fallen asleep and Iz can get in.

**Serena:** I'd like to meet with my dad. I still have so many blanks. (She turns to Jeff.) You were just starting to tell me what happened when the FBI took you.

**Liz: **I need to know too.

**Jeff **(he turns to Serena and then to Liz): let's go to our room. Your mom and I can try to explain.

**Nancy **(once in their room): your father met Yamine in high school.

**Jeff: **Yamine, Nancy and I seemed to have a lot in common. We met in astronomy club. I was a little wild, and Yamine and Nancy could see promise in me, even if no one else could. I got in trouble with the law and fell in with the wrong crowd. Yamine was one of the brainackes, but we hit it off. She asked me to a school dance, and Nancy asked Charlie Troy – you know, Pam Troy's dad. Yamine and I started dating and gradually fell in love. We made love out in the desert under the stars the night of the Junior-Senior Prom. We were young and foolish. Yamine was positive she could not get pregnant.

**Nancy:** but she did.

**Jeff:** later she told me she had another secret. She confessed she was from another planet. She had come in search of the Royal Four because everyone on Antar had lost track of them, due to the crash. At first I thought she was crazy, but then she showed me things -- wonderful powers that I could not explain. I thought we could make a life together, but once she knew she was pregnant she told me she had to go. People would be looking for her and we had to cover her tracks. She had to leave to protect our child. (Tears rolled down Jeff's cheek.) It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. When I watched her walk away, a part of me just died. I had to give up the first person I've ever loved and my first-born daughter, you can't imagine the anguish I felt. Yamine named you Serena after her grandmother. She said you had become her little piece of serenity.

**Nancy:** we didn't see her for almost two years. Jeff and I had hooked up after high school graduation and moved to Greenwich Village. Jeff worked as a cook and I was a waitress at a little restaurant called The Stars located on York Street. One night just before closing she came in. We were amazed, nothing for years and there she was. She said she had a lead and was sure The Four were in New York City. We asked her back to our place and she told us about you, Serena.

**Jeff:** we got a little drunk on apple wine. When we woke up the next day, she was gone. We never saw her again.

**Nancy:** soon after I started having morning sickness.

**Jeff:** we were in love, but didn't think marriage was important. But, with a baby things were different.

**Liz:** do you think Yamine implanted my essence in mom?

**Nancy:** I had been on birth control – but nothing is 100 fool proof. I never suspected, but now it seems like that must have been what happened.

**Jeff:** with the baby, we started missing home and family. We were growing tired of Manhattan anyhow so we decided to get married and return to Roswell. Your mom said we should take over the family business and convert the bar into a restaurant.

**Nancy:** we named it the Crashdown in honor of Yamine.

**Liz **(in a whisper): and I was born four months later.

Sheriff Valenti's office, early evening. Sheriff Hanson comes in agitated.

**Hanson:** Jim - we are surrounded.

Jim rushes to the window. He sees a dozen news trucks and a crowd of print and TV reporters.

**Jim:** no comment. We just say no comment.

**Hanson:** Dan Lubertkin, at the New Mexico State Police Board office said we need to issue a joint statement with the Air Force. Col. Waskoski from Rogers AFB is coming tomorrow.

**Jim **(looks out the window and thinks for several seconds): Ok. Set up a podium on the front steps. Tell the press we will make a statement and answer questions at 9 AM tomorrow.

Move to the interior of Isabel's room near midnight of the same day. She and Jesse are sitting on a love seat; he is holding her hand ready to begin the Dreamwalk.

**Michael:** This is a mistake. You can not trust the government.

**Max **(trying to placate Michael): this is our only plan. We have to go to the top.

**Michael:** no. Going in there, no matter what Isabel negotiates, will be a set up for our capture!

**Maria** (wraps her arms around Michael and whispers): Michael, I sense this is the right thing to do. (Michael does not look convinced, but reluctantly turns to Isabel and nods.)

Isabel places a finger on a picture of the President, shown on the USA Today newspaper with the Mars Attacks headline. The picture wavers and Isabel slides into the dreamwalk and soon sees the President. He is dressed in jeans and a light polo shirt with the presidential seal; he is walking to his barn. An aide has a shiny black palomino saddled up for the President's morning ride. Two secret service agents are already on horseback. One speaks into small microphone at his lapel. Isabel looks all around. She sees a large golden gelding in a horsebox nearby.

**Isabel Voice Over:** I've never ridden a horse, but this is a dream.

Dressed in designer jeans with a flower trim on the bottom, black boots, and a short dark red top, she mounts the saddled horse and walks it over to the President. The two Secret Service agents approach in alarm, but she looks at them and they dissolve. The President is now alarmed.

**President:** who are you? I've seen you before.

**Isabel:** my name is Isabel Evans. I'm from Roswell

President suddenly remembers the video and starts to turn to ride away.

**Isabel:** relax. I know you are aware of the crash at Roswell two days ago. You, the people of the United States -- everyone on Earth, are in danger. You are going to be invaded by a very nasty alien named Khivar. We can help. But, we need to work together. You have to call off your military and the Special Unit.

**President:** I don't believe this; this is a dream. I dream about assassinations, kidnappings, invasion, and terrorists all the time … this is not real. I've been listening to that idiot Director Aimes of the FBI too long. The Roswell Four, spaceships, shapeshifters…

**Isabel:** It is real.

**President:** I'm just going to turn over and forget this dream – unless you can prove you are real.

**Isabel:** how?

**President **(pauses while he thinks): I get press clipping from all around the world. They are delivered each morning to my office at 8 AM. Include in that stack is a signed photo of the Roswell Four.

**Isabel:** but Secret Service agents surround your house.

**President:** if you are so powerful I'm sure that won't be a problem. (Turns and the dream fades away. Isabel is back in the hotel room.)

**Jesse:** are you ok?

**Isabel:** yes. I made contact -- and now we have to deliver proof.

Isabel and Jesse's Room. Everyone is there. Isabel is standing, pacing back and forth. Jesse sits on the master bed watching Isabel with concern. Max and Liz are sitting on the love seat. Michael and Maria are sitting on the other bed. Ava, Rae, and Nancy are standing by the door. Jeff, sitting on the arm of a large stuffed chair is comforting Serena who is sitting in the chair. Everyone is talking at the same time. Xaedon is seen through the window guarding the door but eavesdropping on the conversations, he frequently snatches a quick look into the room and stares at Ava.

**Max:** what happened? (Everyone stops talking and stares at Isabel.)

**Isabel:** listen, I got in. But, he didn't believe me. He set up a test. He wants us to deliver a signed photo of the Roswell Four, as he called us, to him tomorrow morning at 8 as part of the presidential briefing package.

**Michael:** how are we going to do that? That place is better guarded than Fort Knox.

**Ava:** I could mindwarp them.

**Max:** too many. (Silence as each member looks back and forth for inspiration.)

**Liz:** Serena can do it

**Serena **(startled from her thoughts): me? How?

**Liz:** you told me that you could slow down time. I've watched you practice every night since you were shot and Max healed you. You can take the picture in to the President and insert it in the mail.

**Michael: **Maria can take the picture.

**Maria** (pulls her new cell phone/digital camera): Max, Michael, Iz and Ava stand over by the wall. I'll take a shot and use the office printer to make a copy. (Everyone starts to move).

**Liz **(obviously uncomfortable with Max and Ava together): is this smart, taking a picture, identifying who you are?

**Isabel:** the Special Unit has lots of photos. Anyway, this was your idea to contact the President. This is our only plan.

The two minivans move out and head to the presidential compound early in the morning. They drive as close as possible to the ranch house before they come to a fenced area and a guarded gate. The ranch house in seen a few hundred yards in the distance; Secret Service staff are conspicuously paroling the grounds.

**Serena:** how am I going to get in there? Look at all the guards.

**Liz:** but you can move so fast that they will never see you.

**Serena** (resignedly): ok. Give me the photo

Maria gives it to her. We see the four podsters with their signatures. Isabel's signature is large and fancy. Max is small and precise. Michael and Ava's signature are small and not clear in the brief glimpse of the photo. Serena steps out of the car, looks back to Liz then Jeff, and then the rest of the squad. She turns towards the ranch house, and then disappears leaving a shadowy trail that fades in a few seconds.

The President is standing at his desk shuffling through the press releases. He reaches the end and there is no photo. He smiles and sits down pleased.

**President Voice Over:** I knew it was just a dream.

He looks down again and on top of the pile and there is a signed, color photo of Max, Isabel, Michael, and Ava. He stares at the photo in disbelief. He hears a cough, and his head swivels and he views the room. Sitting on the couch is a tall redhead girl staring back at him. He starts to rise to call for security. She moves in a flash, and suddenly he is staring her face to face. He stumbles back into his leather office chair.

**Serena:** you asked for the photo. I delivered it. Now you need to meet with all of us. Call the Secret Service guardhouse and tell them to let two white minivans with a bunch of teenagers enter.

The President looks afraid, but nods and picks up the phone.

Serena disappears and reappears next to Max, Michael, and Maria standing by the van staring at the ranch house.

**Max and Michael **(simultaneously): god, you scared me.

**Serena:** drive up to the guardhouse; they will let you in (she disappears again.)

Secret Service Guardhouse. Officer is talking on the phone.

**Guard:** this is highly unusual Mr. President. (He listens quietly for a few seconds). Yes Sir. (He pushed a hidden button and the two iron gates swing back inside the compound. The two minivans pass through and follow the driveway to the main entrance.)

**Guard **(on the phone): this is Bartilson at the gate. The President just called and ordered me to admit two carloads of teenagers. (Listens on the phone.) That's right. They are just entering the house now.

At the entrance to house. Two secret service agents open the door.

**Agent 1:** I have been advised to show you in immediately. Please follow me. He turns and walks down the corridor; the group follows.

**Agent 2** (talking on lapel mike): that's right. (Pause and listened to his earpiece.) Right now. They are entering the President's study as we speak.

President's study. The group enters and stares at the President, the study, and the pictures of famous politicians on the walls. Max walks to the President and offers his hand. He seems reluctant, but shakes. The door flies open and four new Secret Service agents rush in with guns drawn; they observe nothing threatening, re-holster their guns, and move cautiously to the four corners of the room to stand guard. The head agent speaks softly into his lapel mike.

**Max:** I think this should be a private conversation.

**Hudson, Head Secret Service Agent:** I can assure you that will not be possible. (Max nods to Ava; she closes her eyes and concentrates. The four agents look up as if they are listening to a superior. Simultaneously they say: Yes Sir. They march out of the room.

The President is obviously flustered at this unusual action. You see the four agents, other guards and agents walking to the swimming pool. They start disrobing and then they jump into the pool.

**Max:** Mister President. The Earth is in grave danger. Let me explain why I'm here and who we are. It started over 50 years ago, when a spacecraft crash-landed into the desert just outside Roswell New Mexico. The four us, the Roswell Four in the photo, were…

The day stretches on and the discussion continues in the study. The guards continue to enjoy themselves by the pool. They order food and drinks to be brought to the pool. A waitress disengages and goes behind the corner of the building. She pulls out her cell phone and pushes a speed dial number. A voice answers.

**Waitress: **Agent Colson - this is Special Agent Lamm, something crazy is going on sir. The agents all left their stations and are in the pool. (Listens to voice on phone.) He's been alone, talking to a bunch of teenagers for hours. (Listens as voice provides instructions.) Yes Sir.

FBI: Dallas Field Office.

**Agent Colson** (puts down the phone; calls out to the others in the office): I think I'm going to leave a little early today; see you tomorrow.

He gets up and walks out to his car. He opens the truck lid and takes off his jacket and throws it in. He pulls a long rectangular box from a holder built into the rear trunk wall. He opens it to see a high-powered rifle with a telescopic scope. He nods, and closes the lid.

**Agent Colson Voice Over:** I have to stop this now, before Max kills the President and destroys the country I love.

He gets in his car and drives to the presidential compound. In a short time he arrives and pulls up to the guardhouse. No one is there but the gate is closed. He swipes his magnetic access card on the guardhouse door, opens it and punches in an access code; the two gates swings open. He returns to his car and drives in, stopping behind the barn.

Kyle is sitting on the couch at home channel surfing the TV. Suddenly he stops and looks around.

**Kyle:** Serena? (He walks to the front door and looks out, stares at all the people, cars, houses.)

**Kyle Voice Over:** she's in danger. (Without conscious thought, he begins to disapperate.)

Presidential study after several hours of discussion.

**President:** Max. I know you and Liz – and all of you, working together with our scientists and our military, we can defeat Khivar. I'll call off the FBI, the Army --everyone. Anything you need, just call me.

Most of the group smiles back at the President. Michael looks unconvinced, but doesn't say anything. Maria wraps her arm around his.

**Maria:** ok Space Boy. Time to go.

**Isabel:** but how will we maintain communications?

**Jesse:** I suggest that Isabel and I go back to Washington. I am a lawyer, and we can negotiate and maintain a liaison.

**Max:** no. We need to stay together. We are stronger as a group.

**Jeff:** why don't Phillip and Diane go? Phillip is a lawyer.

**Max** (Reluctant -- he looks at Iz who is slowly shaking her head): we'll talk to mom and dad when we get back.

**President:** let me give you the number of Senator Martinez. He is your state's junior senator. I'll call him. You can always reach me through him. (The group gets up and shakes the President's hand. They are in a good mood and are preparing to leave.)

Outside the ranch house Agent Colton has propped his rifle on the top of a trunk hood and is focusing the scope.

**Agent Colton Voice Over:** I only have one chance to kill Max Evans. He is the leader; I kill him and the rest will fall.

The President and the group walk out, past the pool still full of Secret Service agents. They turn the corner and come into Agent Colton's view. He slowly begins to pull back the trigger. The view from his scope is of Max's head. The cross hairs are on Max's forehead. Suddenly Kyle disapperates and rushes the agent, colliding with his arm, and knocking the rifle away. The gun goes off, as it is pointed into the air. The rifle shot breaks the Secret Service agents from their mindwarp. Still in their underwear, they rush from the pool area towards the sound of the shot. Two agents tackle the President throwing him to the ground; they cover him with their bodies. More agents arrive, some with guns. They point their guns at Max and the group. An agent walks up, holding the arm of Agent Colton in one hand and the rifle in the other. A second agent marches Kyle along at gunpoint up to the group.

Kyle and Serena see each other and start for each other. The Agents restrain them.

**Kyle:** Serena!

**Serena **(at first overjoyed): Kyle!

**Serena **(then with anger): where have you been? I thought you were dead! How could you leave me?

**President:** agents, get off me. And drop those guns; these young men and women are my guests. (Agents back off.)

**Kyle:** well this FBI guy (pointing at Agent Colton) just tried to kill you.

**Max:** he or someone like him has been trying to kill us forever.

**Agent Colton:** no. I'm SAIC Colton. I'm acting head of the FBI Special Unit. These criminals are extremely dangerous. I order …

**President **(without hesitation): I do the ordering around here. Hudson put that man in chains. I think we need to work out the details of your safe return: can you stay a day?

**Max **(looking to the others): yes. We want to get the FBI off our back for good.

**President:** excellent. Hudson, see about accommodations for my friends. Max: why don't you call your mom and dad; ask them to come down and we can talk about the liaison details.

The group turns and walks back towards the center of the facility. The President turns into an office.

**President:** Ms. Perry, call FBI Director Aimes, CIA Director Foyles, the SecDef, General Franks, and that pain-in-the ass Air Force General Abram. Tell them all I expect them here, 8 AM for a briefing. And call Senator Martinez; tell him I want to see him, here, ASAP.

**Mrs. Perry:** what should I say the meeting is about?

**President:** National Security – the recent Roswell incident.

Open to a large conference room at the President's ranch the following day. The invited government parties and their aides sit around talking. No one knows what the meeting is really about. The President, Max and Michael enter. They all stand. After a few seconds, an aide to General Franks recognizes Max and whispers excitedly into the general's ear. Others are making the connection, and the noise level rises as everyone talks at the same time. Guns are being drawn and a dangerous situation appears imminent. A nervous sergeant draws and fires; he is bumped as he pulls the trigger and the bullet's trajectory is off – it is headed straight for the President. An Air Force Major inadvertently shoots General Abrams in the back of the arm as he draws to shoot. Max throws up the protective green force field; and the one bullet sent in their direction falls harmlessly to the floor. Simultaneous Michael waves his hand and all the guns go flying from their owners' hands to a corner in the front of the room. General Franks and the President scream to everyone to stand down.

The smell of gunpowder is strong in the small space; everyone stares at Max and the green force field and Michael. Max looks around, sees no one else drawing a gun and deactivates the field. General Abram is lying on the floor bleeding. Captain Gray, shouts he is a doctor and to move back.

Again, everyone starts to talk at once, pointing at Max and Michael. Some are amazed, some curious, but most are angry and ready to strike.

**Max (walking towards the wounded General):** let me see what I can do.

He places his right hand over the wound. A white glow emanates from his hand and in a few seconds the wound is healed and the blood disappears. However, the bullet hole in the General's uniform is still clearly visible.

**President:** well, that was a great way to greet my guests. If it wasn't for him, General Abram and I might be dead now. (The officers bow their heads in mock sorrow, but in their eyes they show only defiance.)

I'd like to introduce you to Max Evans and Michael Guerin. They are half-human, half-alien hybrids. That might have been hard to believe, before that little demonstration. Max was king of a planet called Antar; Michael directed his armies and was his second in command. They are not here to take over our planet, but they bring news of another who is. His name is Khivar; his ship destroyed six F-16s two nights ago over Roswell New Mexico. (The President pauses, and the crowd begins to buzz.)

I am convinced that only if we work together, combine our scientific and military strengths, can we defend ourselves against this threat. I will be consulting with our friends across aisle and across the sea. I'm sure I will need the help of Max and his friends to convincing them that I have not lost my mind when I tell them aliens are planning to invade Earth.

Before, I turn the stage over to Max; I want your assurances that Max, Michael and his friends will be left alone. General Abram (sitting and resting after being shot and healed perks up upon hearing his name called out) and FBI Director Aimes: I understand you have been pursuing them for years. I want it to stop – Now! Max and his followers may be our only chance of defeating Khivar.

The President turns to Max. Max walks forward to address the officers.

**Max:** before I go any further, I'd like to introduce the rest of us. (A door opens and Liz and the others rush in. They obviously heard the shots and are anxious. All show great relief when they see Max and Michael standing in front of the group unharmed. Liz enters followed by Isabel and Ava. Liz walks to Max and wraps her arm around his waist and smiles up into his face. They exchange a sweet, tender look. Maria hurries to Michael and throws her arms around him. Hanley and Jesse next enter followed by Serena and Kyle, Xaedon, Jeff and Nancy and Phillip and Diane. Raeve enters last and watches for any signs of attack.)

First, this is my wife, Elizabeth Parker Evans; she is Queen Liz. Next is Isabel, my sister, and (pause) Ava…

Two hours later, the assembled group of officers begins to filter out. Many are quietly shaking their heads.

**President:** you can reach me directly, or though our new Antarian liaison, Phillip Evans esquire and your mom Diane. I believe there is an unfilled residence on embassy row that is secure and will serve our needs nicely. Phillip and Diane, I want to thank you again for agreeing to serve in this important capacity with such short notice.

**Senator Martinez:** Max and Liz – I will also be available. If you cannot reach the President, or you need any other assistance call me (he hands a card).

The groups mill around. Staff from the different organizations and services are talking to the teenagers and their parents.

**Head of the National Science Foundation **(speaking to Liz and Serena): I understand you two are both scientifically gifted. We naturally have many questions. I hope you will allow some of my advisors to visit and learn more. And, if there is anything you need – equipment, supplies, access to test facilities… Just say the word.

**Liz:** that is an interesting offer.

**FBI Director Aimes:** Max, you have my word that we will leave you alone. If you need any help, call me. (An aide walks up and hands a phone to the director; they whisper for a few seconds.) And here is a secure phone with built in scrambler. You can reach me anytime, 24/7, with this phone. Also, the President authorized me to offer FBI protection.

**Max:** no. No thanks.

**Kyle:** Max, can we get out of here?

**General Abram:** Max, I never got a chance to thank you personally for healing my arm. You know, I've had tennis elbow in this arm for years. This is the first time I have had full motion since Desert Storm. Thanks again. Can I provide transportation back to Roswell? The President offered Air Force One, but I think that would be a little too conspicuous. We have a small, 15 passenger executive jet ready at the Waco airfield.

**FBI Director Aimes:** Max, let me provide ground transportation.

**Max **(facing General Abram and Director Aimes): ok. (He turns to the group). Let's go home.

After the group leaves for the airport the President speaks to Director Aimes.

**President:** I want those kids guarded 24/7. I was serious when I said they are our only hope. But, they can't know you are watching. (Director Aimes looks non-committal.)

**Director Aimes:** yes, Mr. President.

Hours later the group is seen disembarking from the Air Force jet at Roswell Memorial airfield. Everyone is in a good mood. The meeting in Texas with the President has left everyone with the feeling of hope. As they descend the steps Maria sees Jim and Amy waiting at the fence. Brody is standing beside a stretch limo watching with a smile; he waves at Maria as she and Michael walk towards the gate.

**Liz:** Max. I was thinking about what the President said. We need to combine our scientific strengths to defeat Khivar. Mom and dad are back; they can run the Crashdown. I want to devote my time to finding a scientific method to defeat Khivar. (Max nods and he wraps an arm around her and they walk to the limo.)

Xaedon helps Ava from the jet; his eyes linger on her as she walks to the limo. Hanley walks up beside him.

**Hanley:** remember our oath: to serve and protect? I don't think a protector can afford to become distracted, even for a beautiful queen. You once told me that if you had been older, and at the palace that night, Khivar would never have taken the life of Queen Avan'ya Arcturve. Be careful to not to let her die again.

Across the parking lot, far from the lights a young woman sits with an expensive camera and a large telephoto lense. She snaps a series of photos and then flips up her cell phone. She punches in speed dial # 1 and waits for the connection.

**Pam Troy:** Nicholas? Something must have gone wrong. They're back.

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 503: Babies

Story by NickMax

Edited by Keila and faillow

Episode opens with Sheriff Valenti reading the Roswell Tribune while sitting at the breakfast table. The crash remains the top story. The Air Force has not provided a good explanation and the news conference with Jim and Col. Waskoski this morning is expected to draw national and even international coverage.

Jim is nervous but the knowledge that his son and all his friends have returned safely helps relieve some of his stress. Jim, Kyle and Serena talked late into the night about the events in Washington and at the President's ranch in Texas. They explained the President's promise and he admits it sounds good -- the FBI off their backs, the government going to help, but he is suspicious of the government.

**Kyle **(walks into the kitchen): well this is your big day. You will be a star after the news conference.

**Jim:** all I'm going to do is introduce the Air Force guy.

Serena comes into the kitchen; she is looking pretty. She has used a football jersey as a nightgown. Kyle quickly looks away because it reminds him of how Tess used a similar jersey two years ago.

**Serena:** hey.

**Kyle:** hey beautiful. Do you want some breakfast?

**Serena:** no, but how about some juice. (Kyle moves to the refrigerator and pulls out a plastic carton.) What I really want is to talk to you about what you said before you disappeared in DC.

**Jim **(sensing an awkward moment approaching): well, this sounds like a good time to leave. You want to talk, and I don't want to be late today. (Jim grabs his hat and walks out to his Roswell Police 4 x 4 and drives off.)

**Serena:** so, you said something about a prince?

Scene shifts to the Evans house. Max and Liz are in the kitchen looking in the refrigerator. They have their arms around each other and seem to be in their own world.

**Liz Voice Over: **Max is like an angel sent from heaven above. Sent to me to teach me a lesson about life and how things really are. When I wonder how different things would be if I had never met Max Evans, I realize that I wouldn't be the same person that I am today. Life without him wouldn't even be possible. Max and I are as much one person as I am a new person.

**Max **(noticing that she is in deep thought): is anything the matter?

**Liz **(she laughs playfully): I was just thinking about those red boxers you wore to bed last night.

Suddenly the mood is shattered as Isabel barges in.

**Isabel **(with anger in her voice): you left the living room all messed up. (She walks to the refrigerator and looks in.) Did you drink all the orange juice? I know mom and dad are staying in DC, and if we are going to share this house, there are going to have to be some rules. I am not your mother, and my job is not to walk around cleaning up after you. (Jesse walks in dressed in slacks and a polo shirt.) Jesse and I going to the Crashdown for breakfast; when we get back I expect this placed cleaned up. I'm going to get this house organized; I'll make a chores list, who cooks, cleans, takes out the garbage… (Isabel grabs Jesse's hand; Max and Liz look stunned at the outburst. Isabel pulls Jesse out of the room before Max or Liz can say a word.)

**Max **(to Liz): well I believe we have met the 'House Nazi.'

Deluca house. Maria is lying in bed. She has a smile on her face. Flash back to last night: Michael comes into her small bedroom; it is late. The lights are out and it is very dark, but before he closes the door he can see Maria is awake. He undresses and slips into bed. Maria has on the black negligee from Texas.

**Michael:** I was watching the baseball game last night and it hit me; I'm going to be a father. (She reached out blindly, finding his arm and pulling him around to face her.)

**Maria:** I am glad we're going to have a baby. And I'm glad all the tension between us has ended too. (She is nervous; her skin is trembling.) I love you.

**Michael:** you know you have always been the only girl for me.

He grabs her in the darkness and pulls her slim body to his. He places his lips on hers. The kiss starts gentle, but builds in intensity. An emotional fire quickly spreads between them. He pulls off the teddy and kisses her neck. The sensations generated by his kisses and his touch are nearly hallucinogenic. The intensity of their lovemaking builds; at their climax they both see the fiery stars from an erupting volcano on a distant planet. Afterwards, they lay contentedly together until they fall asleep.

Morning, sun is shining in through the bedroom window.

**Maria **(shakes Michael): space boy. We have to think of a name for the baby.

**Michael **(groggily, still waking up): you said there were two, so two names?

**Maria:** I sense they are twins. I wonder if we can find out?

"_**There is another. He is strong."**_

"I can feel him even though he is far away."

Scene shifts to the Roswell police station. A makeshift stage has been set up with a podium by the steps of city hall. Twenty different microphones with various cords trail off to four TV up-link vans. A crowd of townspeople, tourists, and TV and print journalists mill around, they are waiting for someone to come out.

Jim and Sheriff Hanson come out the door of the station and are mobbed by news people sticking microphones in their faces. Several reporters simultaneously call out questions.

**Reporter 1:** did aliens attack?

**Reporter **(Eric Hughes, Jesse's college friend): who are the aliens?

**Reporter 2:** who shot down the jets?

The sheriff and Hanson are mute. A dark blue Air Force sedan pulls up and Col. Waskoski and a middle-age man with a short ponytail and a beard jump out and walk up to them.

**Jim:** gentlemen.

**Col Waskoski:** this is Dr. Hooks from Wright Pat; he is leading the scientific investigation.

**Dr. Hooks **(nods his head): officers.

**Col Waskoski:** let me do the talking. (They start to walk to the stage.)

Young boy, about 4 or 5 sits in front of the TV. He has a mop of light blond hair with bangs that cover his forehead, large protruding ears, and piercing blue eyes. He is watching CNN and they are discussing the incident in Roswell. The anchorman explains that the news conference is scheduled to begin in a few minutes. They go to commercial. The boy raises his right hand and the channel changes to CBS. A local reporter out of Santa Fe is dressed in jeans and a short sleeve white shirt; he is walking down a street of Roswell interviewing tourists and storekeepers. Suddenly he stops and puts his hand to his earpiece.

**Local CBS Reporter:** I understand they are about to begin.

View shifts to Dan Rather, a nationally know news anchor. He is standing in the crowd near the stage dressed in a safari outfit. He turns to his cameraman.

**Dan Rather: **this is a historic day. We may learn of the first officially acknowledged incident of extra terrestrial contact since 1947 right here in Roswell, New Mexico.

He turns to the stage as the three gentlemen walk out. The camera pans into focus on Jim Valenti.

**Jim:** ladies and gentlemen. My name is Sheriff Valenti and this is co-sheriff Hanson. I'd like to introduce you to Col. Waskoski of Rogers Air Force Base. (The Colonel steps forward and stands in front of the microphones.)

**Col Waskoski:** thank you Sheriffs Valenti and Hanson. My name is Colonel James Waskoski. I am the commanding officer of nearby Rogers Air Force Base. On July 15th there was a terrible accident over the skies near here. Six F-16 fighters from the 388th flight wing, 421st fighter squadron located at Hill Air Force Base were on routine patrol. They were flying in close formation as part of their training exercise. Col. Kawczak, an Air Force veteran with over 2,000 flight hours, led the group. There was an accident leading to a horrendous explosion. All pilots were lost. This is a terrible tragedy. But it was an accident. There is no evidence of foul play or that any external sources contributed to this unfortunate training exercise.

Scene shifts to the young boy.

**Young boy: **he lies.

We watch the rest of the news conference from the viewpoint of the boy staring at the TV.

**Dr. Hooks **(replaces Col. Waskoski in front of the microphones): my name is Dr. Arnold Hooks. I am the chief national transportation and safety inspector for Wright Patterson Air Force Base. My team has examined the crash scene wreckage. While our investigation is still underway, we have determined that a turbine blade in the engine of the lead F-16 Fighting Falcon shattered causing its engine to disintegrate. This caused a chain reaction with Col. Kawczak's craft veering into the jet flying beside him. This led to a further collision and eventually all the jets exploded. All planes were destroyed in an instant. Next …

**Reporter **(Eric Hughes: shouting up to the speaker): are you saying this wasn't an attack by aliens?

**Dr. Hooks:** that is absurd. There is no evidence of any outward influent, terrestrial (he chuckles) or intergalactic on this event. This was a training accident. (He regains his somber composure.) Terrible. A horrible loss of fine young men, but just that: an accident.

Other reporters are firing questions at Dr. Hooks. There is a general air of incredulity. People in the audience are shaking their heads. No one is buying the cover up. Dan Rather turns to his cameraman with an excited look in his eyes.

**Dan Rather:** that was an incredible performance. The Air Force has explained that the Roswell Incident was a simple training exercise accident and that all six jets were lost simultaneously. However, eyewitness reports contradict these statements. Tonight on the CBS Evening News we will provide new footage clearly showing that the jets did not crash all at once as described by Col. Waskoski and Dr. Hooks. (Show returns to the special-news anchorman who begins to recount the highlights of the news conference.)

Rather turns to the cameraman.

**Rather:** let's see if we can get a word with the colonel. (He moves towards the stage.) Col. Waskoski …

Mother walks into the room.

**Mother:** Zeke; time for breakfast. You need to hurry before your tutor gets here.

**Zeke/little boy:** yes mother.

(She leaves the room. Zeke watches her depart, then nods towards the T.V. and it shuts off.)

**Zeke Voice Over **(as he gets up to go to breakfast): they are in danger. They will need me.

Doorbell rings. Zeke's mother answers the door.

**Mother:** welcome Charles; ready for another session with our genius?

**Tutor:** good morning Mrs. Conkle. You know I've been working with Zeke for weeks now. It is just not possible that he is only two years old. He has the vocabulary of a 12 year old and his test scores are off the map. And, he certainly doesn't look like any two-year old I have ever met…

**Mother **(looking concerned): Charles, this might be a good time to discuss that secrecy agreement you signed…

Maria's house. Michael is concentrating on playing X-Box "All Star Hockey" on the TV. Amy is at work.

**Maria **(to Michael): I'm going to go for a walk.

She walks along the streets; it is a sunny day with blue skies. Even though it is only a little past 9 AM it is already approaching 90. She turns into the park and sits down at a park bench in the shade of a cottonwood tree. She watches the little kids who are yelling and laughing as they play on the swings and a merry-go-round.

"_**Mother is in danger." **_

"_**We must warn her." **_

"How can we tell her Nicholas, Rath, and Vilandra are here, in Roswell? That she is in danger and that we need protection?"

"_**Ava. Together, if we concentrate, we can plant in her mind the need to talk to Queen Avan'ya Arcturve."**_

**Maria Voice Over:** I wonder how Ava's doing. I bet she is over the Crashdown.

She gets up and rapidly walks down the path and out of the park. She walks for a long time, needing to cross several small streets to the center of town. As she turns the final corner she sees the Crashdown. The morning is growing warmer and she is perspiring as she approaches the restaurant in a half run.

Jeff is pacing near the restaurant entrance. He runs his hands through his hair in obvious frustration. After the news conference ended, the tourists moved to the Crashdown. More are coming and people are lining up outside the door, and all the tables and booths are full. He only has two waitresses, and José the second cook is late. He sees Maria walking up. He notices she seems to have put on a little weight around the mid section. He gets a big smile on his face as he opens the door for Maria.

**Maria:** you are a lifesaver. Can you help out until Agnes gets here? Liz and Serena are off somewhere. (Maria seems confused.) What? Oh, I guess -- for a little while. I swore I'd never waitress again. But, … have you seen Ava? I have been meaning to talk to her.

**Jeff:** she and Nancy ran to the market. She should be back any minute. (In an attempt at an alien voice) the tourists demand large quantities of greasy food. (He laughs and returns to his normal voice.) They are depleting our stockroom faster than our deliveryman can refill it.

Maria walks through the restaurant and waves to Isabel and Jesse sitting in a booth eating pancakes and bacon. She continues on to the back room and picks up an apron. Ava and Nancy come in through the alley door with boxes of supplies. Liz and Serena come down the stairs; they are dressed in Crashdown uniforms and are putting on their alien-themed tiaras.

**Liz **(with a big smile): Maria what are you doing here? (She runs and gives her a hug.)

**Maria **(again looking puzzled): I don't really know. I just wanted to talk to Ava.

Ava sits down a box, turns, and looks at Maria.

**Ava:** waas up?

**Maria **(staring at Ava with unblinking intensity): we have to talk.

**Ava **(looking at Maria, she tries to ignore the unusual interest Maria is displaying): shor'. You wana eat? (She starts to enter the Crashdown through the kitchen door.)

**Maria:** no, I'm not hungry yet. Maybe we can talk up in your room; have a little privacy.

**Ava **(looking a little apprehensive, turns and begins to walk up the stairs to the room she shares with Raeve): ok.

Maria follows her up. Ava opens the door and sits on the bed. Maria comes up close and sits down beside her.

Hanley enters the Crashdown alley door. He walks to the stairs and hears a conversation going on in room Raeve shares with Ava. He starts up the stairs to speak to her, but quickly recognizes it is not Raeve. He moves quietly up the stairs, close to the door so he can eavesdrop.

**Maria:** Ava – why are my babies in danger? What have you done to endanger little Alex and Alan? (Maria is taken aback; she just mentioned her babies' names, but she hadn't even discussed names with Michael yet. She looks at Ava with confusion.)

Hanley listens.

**Ava **(apprehensively, slowly scooting back from Maria): you pregnant? Hey dat great. But, I don't know what you talkn bout: danger?

They stare at each other. Hanley opens the door quietly. They both look up startled. He sits down across from Ava.

**Hanley**: I think it is time you told them. You knew they would find out eventually.

**Ava **(starts to argue, but looks at Hanley and knows it will be futile): after I left Roswell, I went back to Noo York and hooked up with Rath and Lonnie. Nicholas was dare. He used dis whirlpool thing to transport us up to Antar.

**Maria **(stands up and walks around): but (she shouts) you said you traveled all around the country. And Hanley, you said you found her in Chicago!

**Hanley:** I did. We had been searching for other set of four for years. Two protectors observed Max and Tess's meeting with the dupes in New York almost three years ago. When Max returned to Roswell, protectors were assigned to watch over the dupes. But soon after Ava returned, the entire group showed up missing. We continued searching. Baaee located her in Chicago a few months ago and contacted me. I picked her up and we had quite a discussion. She didn't want to come back.

**Maria:** so, you were on Antar.

**Ava:** yeah, it's cool. They got dis orange sky and thee moons.

**Hanley:** but, you didn't spend your time lying around playing tourist.

**Ava:** no. Not long after we arrived, Tess contact'd me.

**Maria:** Tess!

**Ava:** she's not so bad, ya know. She was worry'd about little Zan. Tess was afraid of Khivar. He was gonna make him da King.

**Maria:** but, I thought baby Zan was 100 human, and Khivar rejected him.

**Ava:** I had to lie about dat.

**Maria:** what do you mean YOU had to lie? (Ava looks away; she knows she has been caught.)

**Hanley:** Tess came to Ava and told her that Khivar was going to take baby Zan away. Zan is not human and would make the perfect puppet King. Tess could see that little Zan would be in danger and devised a plan. She had resources: she had many followers on Artur – after all, she was a princess before she was queen.

**Maria:** Artur? Where's Artur?

**Ava:** Artur's my, well Tess and my home planet.

**Hanley.** Tess knew she would be under constant scrutiny and could never escape herself. For months she tried getting the baby to contact Max to get him to come and save her and baby Zan.

**Ava:** It woulda worked too.

**Hanley:** Max located the ship. He was ready to board and return, but the ship was too damaged.

**Ava:** so she talked me in ta flying a ship back ta Earth to return baby Zan ta Max.

**Maria:** you brought the baby back? But 'you' looked just like Tess.

Ava stands up and waves her hand down from her head to her knees. She is transformed into a curly headed, blond image of Tess. New clothes, no tattoos, no piercing.

**Ava:** I can speak perfect American if I need to. Tess and I planned what to say to convince everyone I was Tess. She told me she would never escape and that I should patch things up between Zan and Amíle – I mean Liz. But, we hadn't planned on the Air Force shooting down my ship. When I awoke, baby Zan was alone. All the people in the hangar were lying around at his feet -- dead.

**Maria:** what! But, you killed those scientists.

**Ava:** no. Remember baby Zan is an alien. He is the son of the most powerful man on five planets. He has powers. He must have felt threatened, and he defended himself. . When I picked him up out of the ship, they were already dead.

Tess told me to go to Kyle and sheriff's Valenti's house when I arrived. They were like family and she was sure they would help me.

**Maria:** you did go there, but you ran.

**Ava:** Jim had a gun, and I could sense great fear and anger. I knew they would not welcome me – so I ran. Max was my only hope. I knew he would never harm his baby.

**Maria:** now that I know it was you, it did seem like you acted a little strange. The clothes and the voice were ok but the attitude was off – too compassionate and not enough of the self-service bitch. You know, you didn't really impersonate Tess all that well. And that thing with Liz; Tess would never have been so nice -- telling her Max only thought of her.

**Ava **(waves her hand and returns to the spiky haired, earring- and eyebrow-pieced New Yorker): it drove her crazy; Tess gave everything to Max. She always wa a supporting him and gave unconditional love. But, just like me Zan, who never really loved me, Max never really loved Tess – it was always Amíle. And dat only made it worse; Amíle was a slut. Avan'ya knew Zan wasa cheating on her – mentally if not physically. And Calypso, she caught Amíle with Rathmé too. Back den I wanted to tell you Tess's side of da story but no one woulda listen. All of you were so angry and suspicious that I just didn't have a chance.

**Maria **(her eyes beginning to glow purple): Amíle and Rathmé! I remember; I came into the hall one night and I saw them together. And my stepfather loved her…. I had always disliked her, but ever since that night I hated her!

**Hanley:** no! Amíle did not have an affair with Rathmé. You misinterpreted what you saw. You know that Amíle helped Rath understand his vision. He was extremely grateful, and may have given her a hug -- but Rathmé was always faithful to you.

**Maria **(her eyes beginning to return to green): is it possible that I have hated Amíle for nothing? (She turns away, looking confused, uncertain about her emotions.) I remember them. Their embrace seemed more than just friendly. The way he was holding her... like he held me. (To Hanley.) No, it was more!

**Hanley:** Maria, I can assure you that what Calypso saw was nothing more than two friends comforting each other after realizing what had to come.

Hate for Amíle, love for Liz – she stands wavering like she is going to faint. Suddenly she turns to Ava.

**Maria:** wait! You were killed in that explosion at Rogers Air Force Base!

**Ava:** no, I provided dem width enough destruction dat dey coulda believe it waa an alien dat caused da explosion. I let everyone assume I was kill in da resulting inferno. Tess told me bout Max and da White Room – I vowed to never to be captured.

**Maria:** so Max got baby Zan, you got Tess out of the picture – I don't see the problem. Why does this endanger my babies?

**Hanley:** when Ava rescued baby Zan, it denied Khivar of the puppet he needed to control the five planets. He was furious. He hunted Tess down. I have learned from other protectors that Tess never divulged baby Zan's whereabouts. Some say she died under torture, but no one is sure. No one has seen her in over two years. The royal family of Artur searched for her too. They learned of the stolen spacecraft. And when Khivar could not locate Ava on any of the planets, he put two and two together.

**Ava**: and da figured I took baby Zan.

**Maria:** I still don't understand…

**Hanley:** Khivar's agents have been searching all over Earth for Ava. They keep a close eye on Max, Michael, and Isabel.

**Ava:** and when da see dem da must have seen me.

**Hanley:** I have learned that Khivar recently sent Nicholas, Rath, and Lonnie back to Earth to find Ava and return her and baby Zan to Antar. They know or suspect that the baby was returned to Max. They will be keeping a close eye on all of you. They may even attempt to kidnap one or more of you to learn the whereabouts of baby Zan. Liz, or Maria's newborn babies would make great hostages – we must protect them well.

Liz, hearing the shouting earlier came up the stairs several minutes ago to see what was the matter. She has been eavesdropping at the door, and has heard most of the conversation. She slowly opens the door and enters. All turn, and stare at her.

**Hanley:** how much did you hear?

**Liz **(walking towards Maria wanting to embrace her friend): enough. Oh Maria. You must be so scared.

Maria hesitates; the lingering hatred for Amíle, the woman she thought was a treacherous, two-timing slut fades, for a moment all she sees only her best friend.

**Maria:** Liz…

They move to each other; Maria hesitates, and then they hug. Tears fall down both their faces as they connect in that special bond that has been missing for so long.

During their embrace Liz feels that something has changed. This person in her arms feels like her Maria. Just like the many times they had held each other in the past when she thanked her lucky stars for having such a loving and giving friend.

**Liz:** we have to be more careful. We have to keep you and the babies safe.

**Hanley:** and you too.

**Ava:** together we are more powerful than da think. The prophecy, ah, (pause to quickly cover her slip) the power of da Royal Four when fulfilled, when armed, can be greater than any power on Antar or Earth.

Grand meeting at the Evans' later that evening. Phillip and Diane are in DC, Jim is on duty, and Amy is at her shop. Jeff and Nancy, the protectors, and the kids are all there. Most are sitting on the couches or chairs in the living room; a few are standing. All but Maria and Michael look nervous and somewhat apprehensive.

**Maria:** Michael and I have an announcement. (She looks around to see she has everyone's attention): I'm pregnant. We think we are having twins. I know this is a terrible time, but…

**Liz:** I think it is great.

**Max** (who has known about the pregnancy for a long time, and has had a chance to cool down): me too. Michael, I know how much you wanted a family. Congratulation.

**Isabel:** congratulations. (She turns away, happy for Michael and Maria but heartbroken that she and Jesse cannot have children.)

**Hanley:** you could have waited for a safer time…, but congratulations. But, there is more. This afternoon Ava told Maria the truth.

**Max:** what truth?

**Hanley:** Tess did not bring baby Zan back last year; it was Ava. (Everyone swivels around to stare at Ava.) Khivar has sent agents after her and the baby.

**Kyle:** great! I knew that we shouldn't have trusted her. And I was just beginning to believe …

**Serena:** but Kyle, how can you say that? Ava is your sister.

Everyone stops and stares first at Kyle and then Serena. Kyle's face flushes and his eyes pop open. He can not believe Serena has just shared this with the group. Then everyone turns and looks at Ava.

**Liz:** Ava risked her life to save baby Zan and return him to Max. She was kind to me after the crash. She is not the enemy.

**Xaedon:** Avan'ya was not evil. She was raised to be the perfect queen. At an early age the King and Queen of Artur betrothed her to Prince Zan of Antar. They shielded her and her brother from everything in the outside world including the turmoil on Antar. She arrived on Antar thinking she would live some type of fairytale dream. Avan'ya did care for Zan, but she knew he was emotionally unfaithful to her, but she put up with it well. (He turns and stares disapprovingly at Liz.) She was a good person who wanted the best for all that she cared about -- especially her people and her family. (Everyone stares at Xaedon who until this time had rarely spoken. He looks around, stopping at Ava, then looks away embarrassed by his outburst.)

**Kyle: **her brother?

**Xaedon:** her brother, Prince Moulin.

**Serena:** he was really a prince?

**Xaedon:** Moulin was a philosopher, known throughout the five planets. (He turns to Kyle.) I did not recognize him in you. You know, you all look different.

**Raeve:** and a brave warrior. Few knew he wielded a great power. He could change the atomic structure of matter – such changes release enormous amounts of energy.

**Xaedon:** Moulin was encouraged to develop a means to focus that energy release. But, he knew that if successful, it could have become a great destructive force. He declined.

**Raeve:** more useful in battle, he could disapperate. (She looks around and sees confusion in everyone's eyes.) You know, he could disappear and re-appear in a different location at will. Kyle exhibited that talent in DC and again in Texas.

**Hanley:** we will need Moulin, I mean Kyle's help: maybe soon. I placed some calls this morning and I confirmed that Nicholas, Rath, and Lonnie have returned. They are looking for Ava and baby Zan. They have orders from Khivar to find and return them to Antar.

**Michael:** then we have to protect them. We need to get out of here.

**Max:** no. We are stronger as a group. We learned that we couldn't run and we couldn't hide. No, we stay here, together.

**Michael:** if we are staying, we need to develop a better defense plan to protect my babies.

**Max:** maybe everyone should move into my house. Keep everyone together.

**Isabel:** maybe Max is right. This place is big enough for all of us. Jesse won't be around all the time, he has to run my dad's law office.

**Michael:** no. Maria and I will stay at her moms. She is still adjusting to the merge and needs her privacy.

**Hanley:** Rae, Xae, and I will serve extra duty. I have called in additional protectors and they are searching for Nicholas, Rath, and Lonnie. Nothing will happen to Queen Liz or the babies.

**Maria:** Alex and Alan.

**Serena:** what?

**Maria:** the babies. Those are their names.

Michael looks surprised, then hurt. He thinks Maria has picked names without his input or approval.

**Isabel (whispering):** but, I was going to name my first boy Alex. (She looks pained knowing that she and Jesse will not be able to have children. The whole discussion on children is making her sick. She turns to Jesse and grabs his hand.) We are going for a walk.

Isabel looks angry and hurt; she turns and rapidly walks to the door. Jesse looks embarrassed by the outburst, and follows giving everyone an 'I'm sorry' look. They get in their rental car and drive off.

**Max:** ok. For now we maintain our separate homes. But we need a secure place to meet in case of an attack.

**Serena:** we could go to the pod chamber.

**Michael:** that's awful far away if old Nicholas is on the warpath.

**Maria:** how about the UFO Museum? It was an old bomb shelter and it is pretty secure.

**Max:** ok. Everyone keep his or her cell phone with them. If you receive a call or a text message saying, "Go," you know to drop everything and head for Brody's. I'll tell Isabel.

**Liz **(turning to Michael and Maria): we picked up Max and my old Chevelle at Charlie's Used Car lot. Let us give you a ride to your mom's.

**Serena:** can you drop Kyle and me at his house? (Liz nods.)

**Rae:** we rented a van…

**Jeff:** Nancy and I drove; we can take Ava and Raeve back.

**Hanley:** I would like to talk to them first. I will drop Ava and Rae off later.

**Rae:** where is Xae going to stay? Should he go with Michael and Maria to provide protection?

**Michael:** the general of the armies of Antar, and the second in command to the King does not need protection.

**Hanley **(looking first at Xaedon and then at Ava): well I don't think he should stay at the Crashdown. He will stay with me at Kyle's but provide protection for Maria and Michael during the day.

The meeting breaks up and the groups depart in the blue Chevelle, the white van, and the Parkers' tan sedan.

Interior of Jeff and Nancy's car as they drive back to the restaurant.

**Jeff:** did you ever suspect? That Liz was not our daughter?

**Nancy:** she is our daughter. Someone may have implanted alien DNA from Amíle into our baby – but she is still our daughter.

**Jeff:** that is not what I meant. She will always be our baby, but did you suspect anything was wrong, or different, during the pregnancy, or when she was growing up? I was so involved trying to keep the Crashdown from failing, I must have missed it.

**Nancy:** you assume there was something to see, something to miss.

**Jeff:** my mother knew. She always said Liz was special.

**Nancy:** Jeff, it was natural for Claudia to say that about her grandchild.

**Jeff:** no, she came to me after she had returned from one of her long excursions into Indian country. It was soon after Liz had started first grade. She brought me a poster -- of Harvard. She told me to hang it over Liz's bed. She said Liz had special talents and they must be nurtured.

**Nancy:** that still sounds like something a grandmother would say. And she was always sending little gifts like the microscope and the junior chemistry set, and the telescope… (Nancy pauses, thinking of all the scientifically oriented gifts Claudia had sent over the years.)

**Jeff:** I thought so at the time. But, you recall when she returned to Roswell just before her stroke? She had just finished writing Lost Treasures. She put on a brave front, but she was not herself. I thought she was just tired.

**Nancy **(with reservation): yes…

**Jeff:** she was going to tell me something when she gave me a copy of her new book. I think she was scared; and you know how brave and strong willed my mother was. She said it was something important – and it was about Liz and Maria.

**Nancy:** you never told me this before. What was it?

**Jeff:** she had the stroke before she said what it was. And the book disappeared; I assumed I had just misplaced it, but now…

**Nancy:** she seemed to be getting better. Dr. Sanchez said he expected a full recovery.

**Jeff:** and then she was gone.

**Nancy:** did you ever suspect foul play?

**Jeff:** not before tonight.

They drive in silence as Nancy thinks over these new revelations. They pull into the parking lot behind the Crashdown, get out, and walk to the rear door of the darkened restaurant.

**Jeff:** that's funny; all the lights are out.

Liz, driving the Chevelle convertible drops Kyle and Serena off at Kyle's house. Liz, Max, Maria, and Michael watch as Kyle and Serena walk to the door and enter.

**Maria:** who could go for a pizza; I'm starving. And maybe some pickles?

**Michael: **I think the Pizza Pan is still open.

They all laugh, and Liz backs out and they drive away.

Valenti house: Kyle and Serena enter the empty house. Kyle flips on a light switch, drops down on the couch and reaches for the remote control. Serena gently takes it away. She places her hand on Kyle's face and turns it to her; she leans in and gives him a gentle kiss. They both feel the electricity. Kyle smiles.

**Kyle:** maybe we should take advantage of this opportunity. How many times are we alone without my dad or Hanley?

**Serena:** maybe. First, we need to talk. A lot has happened over the past few days. You went from human to an alien prince; from no powers to Harry Potter. And we haven't even seen this atomic-structure manipulation trick.

**Kyle **(apologetically): I treated you so bad because of your mom and your status...

**Serena:** well, I was not upfront about not being human.

**Kyle:** Liz said you were connected to Future Max, that you were an alien. I just wanted a normal life so bad I ignored all the warnings.

**Serena:** do you regret it? Finding out; discovering your hidden past?

**Kyle:** It brought us together, so how can that be bad?

**Serena:** but, it could be dangerous.

**Kyle:** It was dangerous long before I met you.

He leans in and gives her a long, passionate kiss. Soon they see images from Prince Moulin's perspective. They are in the palace; marble steps are leading down to an elegant hall. Women are dressed in fine dresses and the men are in formal military attire. Strange music is playing and Avan'ya is dancing with a handsome young man nearby. She looks over and smiles. A petite red-haired girl walks towards Moulin. She is attractive and somehow familiar. The flash recedes and Kyle and Serena are sitting together on the couch, arms entwined.

**Kyle:** did you see that?

**Serena:** I saw it, I felt it; I even smell the razenberry flowers.

**Kyle:** razenberry. How do you know about the scent of the razenberry bush?

**Serena:** I don't know. And who was that woman?

**Kyle:** I think it was Yamine.

**Serena:** my mom. You knew my mom?

**Kyle:** this is all new to me! I didn't know I was a prince, or had memories, or knew aliens.

**Serena:** there has to be someone we can talk to. Maybe Ava can answer some of our questions?

**Kyle:** Calypso was the only one who really knew what happened on Antar. And she is buried inside Maria.

**Serena:** but, maybe she could resurface long enough to answer our questions.

Shift to the Pizza Pan. The four half-human hybrids enter the restaurant and take a booth up front near the small stage.

**Liz:** remember when we were younger and came here?

**Maria:** karaoke night every Wednesday.

**Liz:** those were the days; when things were normal.

**Maria:** my biggest worry was whether Doug Sohn was going to try to kiss me after French class.

**Max:** I am so sorry that we destroyed your simple, carefree life.

**Liz **(holding his hands in hers and looking into his eyes): no. Life before you was dull. I was the smallest of small-town girls. Just floating between work and school…

**Maria:** our lives didn't start until we met you.

**Max **(laughing): I thought that was my line.

Michael has been watching the banter back and forth between Max and the girls. He smiles.

**Michael:** let's order. I hear they have a mean chili-pepper pizza with pineapple.

**Maria:** with lots of Tabasco sauce.

**Max:** you are not starting to like it that way are you?

**Maria:** well, it grows on you (they all laugh).

The pizzas come and all but Liz drench it with Tabasco sauce. After the pizzas, they order hot fudge sundaes. Everyone is done except Michael who continues to scoop out small bits from a nearly empty bowl.

**Max:** what are we going to do, now that we are back home?

**Michael:** I am going to work on developing my powers. We have to be ready for Khivar, and I still don't trust the FBI or the Air Force. I spoke to Hanley and he is going to work with me to improve my control and power. And Xaedon said he could show me some new powers. Maxwell: you should join me.

**Max **(showing reluctance): I'm not so sure…

**Liz:** I think it is a great idea. I've been thinking about what the National Science Foundation guy down in Texas said. That he could help Serena and me with our scientific development. I know we can't go away to school, but that doesn't mean we couldn't get the books, visit the Internet sites – maybe get a tutor and some equipment.

**Max:** I think that is a great idea.

**Maria:** I'm going to look into natural childbirth. We can't go to the hospital, but maybe (laughing) we can find an alien midwife.

**Michael: **but, that's like seven or eight months away.

**Maria:** no. I think the babies are growing fast. Faster than a normal human baby. Didn't baby Zan mature much faster than nine months? I think I'm starting to show.

**Michael:** then I'm going to stay and protect you. I shouldn't leave you alone.

**Maria:** Rae or Hanley can provide protection for a few hours a day for you and Max to practice. We lived together 24/7 in the van; I don't think I could take that again.

**Michael:** good point. Ok. Maxwell and I will get a tutor to maximize our powers. (They all laugh.)

**Liz:** and Serena and I could get a tutor to maximize ours!

Nicholas, Rath, and Lonnie are parked in a Chevy Tahoe SUV across the street from the Pizza Pan restaurant. They look in and wait.

**Nicholas: **I could take him. My powers are far greater than that mere boy's.

**Rath:** we have been gone for a while. If you haven't noticed, dat boy is now a man. You were never a match for Zan. If he has half da powers of Zan, he would snap you like a twig.

**Nicholas: **but, he is not Zan.

**Lonnie:** shut up yo babbling. This is not help'n us find baby Zan.

**Nicholas:** well we know where that traitor Ava is.

**Nicholas:** Max is weak. If we capture him -- we could sweat out what he did with the baby.

**Lonnie:** Max, or maybe his new wifey, Queen Liz.

(Pam Troy walks up and knocks on the window before opening the door and getting in the back seat of the SUV.)

**Pam:** have you come up with a plan? Khivar's emissary is getting restless.

**Rath:** we need more information.

**Lonnie:** when the skins needed inside info da sent in a spy.

**Nicholas: **you mean Courtney? Well, actually she wasn't our spy…

**Lonnie:** but, it worked.

**Rath:** who we gonna send? They would know any of us. (All eyes turn to Pam.)

**Pam:** no. You know I can't stand grease. And Liz hates me; she would never let her dad hire me.

**Lonnie:** we'll finda a way.

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 504: Matriculation

Story by NickMax

Edited by Keila and faillow

Episode opens at the Crashdown; early afternoon on a weekend. All the tables and booths are full. Tourists are forming a line outside, but they don't seem to mind. A bus boy cleans up a table and picks up a discarded Roswell Tribute dated Saturday August 1st. The headline reads 'Air Force Defends Crash Investigation.' He throws it in the tray, cleans up the dirty dishes, and moves to the next table.

Jeff is speaking to Liz before shift change. Liz is in her Crashdown uniform.

**Jeff** (to Liz): I know we had a deal. I'm trying to find replacement waitresses. I have hired two, but I just can't find anyone like you or Maria. But, I'm interviewing someone from your old high school. I hope she works out.

Nancy and Raeve walk down from their rooms upstairs and over to Jeff and Liz.

**Liz:** I understand dad. But Serena and I agreed to stay on a few days until you found replacements. It has been two weeks.

**Nancy:** just stay on through the weekend. Come Monday, you and Serena are free.

Jeff starts to argue, but looks to Nancy and declines. He shakes his head and grimaces. Rae smiles too and they both walk out into restaurant.

**Liz:** thanks mom. (She grabs an order book out of her locker, opens the kitchen door, plasters a smile on her face and walks into the restaurant.)

José picks up an order and places it on the shelf below the order window.

**Jos**é foods gett'n cold.

Scene shifts to a secluded site far into the Mesaliko Indian Reservation. Michael and Max are directing their powers at a series of rock piles. Hanley sits on small boulder and gives advice and encouragement.

**Max **(to Michael): I wish Isabel and Ava had come along. They could use more training too.

**Michael:** Isabel is still seems upset about something and Ava doesn't seem to want to leave the Crashdown.

**Hanley:** Max, your powers have been focused on defense and healing. Today we want to focus on sheer force. Concentrate on focusing your powers. Pick out a specific rock, not just the pile of rocks. Force your energy in. Imagine that specific rock beginning to vibrate. The molecules are moving faster and faster until the rock cannot contain your energy. See if you can make it explode.

Michael puts out his hand and his entire pile of rocks burst apart into many small fragments with a mild boom. He looks over at Max.

**Michael:** Maxwell – like that.

Max raises his right hand and concentrates. He focuses on a single rock beneath a series of larger rocks and boulders; it begins to vibrate. It slowly turns red, then white and suddenly disintegrates with a deafening explosion. The rocks and boulders above waiver for a second, then crash down the hillside starting a mini avalanche. Max turns to Michael.

**Max **(sarcastically): you mean something like that. (He smiles.)

Michael is impressed, but unwilling to acknowledge both the power of the explosion and the selection of a rock with such a strategic location.

**Michael:** not bad. You just need to work on your speed. Sometimes you need raw power immediately. You don't always have time for finesse.

**Hanley:** ok Michael. We know you can focus destructive power – and do it quickly. But, I want you now to work on control. Focus on our van; it is facing north – the direction we came when you pulled in. Lift it up, and slowly turn it so the front is facing south. And be careful, it is a long walk back to town.

Michael puts out his hand and focuses. The front right corner rises up about two feet and then the other corner starts to rise -- but too fast. The car starts to tip and falls on its side when the front tire blows. The sound startles all three in the nearly silent desert. The van drops to the ground, bounces twice and comes to rest.

**Michael **(defensively): it is harder than it looks.

**Hanley:** Max – give it a try.

Max raises his right hand and concentrates; the rear end begins to rise, but this time smoothly. Max looks over and smiles confidently; suddenly both rear tires explode and the van drops roughly to the ground.

**Hanley:** All right… I see I have my work cut out for me. First, let's practice emergency tire repair.

All three walk to the van and look down at the ruptured tires.

Serena and Kyle pull up to Maria's house in an old, primer-gray truck Kyle has borrowed from a friend. The windows are down even though it is nearly 100 degrees outside. They walk up to Maria's front door and knock.

**Serena:** I hope she has air conditioning.

**Kyle:** I got to work on that truck. Maybe the AC just needs Freon?

Xaedon walks to the door and stares out cautiously. He recognizes them and opens the door to the cool interior of the house. He smiles.

**Xaedon:** Princess Serena and Prince Moulin, please enter. (He chuckles at his reference to their former royalty status. Kyle and Serena frown, not appreciating his humor.)

**Serena:** is Maria here?

**Xaedon:** yes; in the living room watching Oprah.

Kyle and Serena walk into the living room; Xaedon closes the door and follows. Maria is lying on the couch with her feet up. She is wearing a pregnancy smock and jeans with a large elastic patch in the front. She is noticeably larger than the last time they saw her.

**Kyle:** wow! Like you are really getting big.

**Maria **(angrily): thanks for pointing out that I'm getting fat!

**Kyle **(embarrassed): no. I mean -- it's just that the kids are getting bigger.

**Maria **(laughing): I was just pulling your leg. (All three laugh. Xaedon does not get the joke and stands staring at them.) So, what are you doing here?

**Serena:** we came to ask a favor (pauses) of Calypso.

**Maria **(looking confused): Calypso? We merged and neither personality is separable anymore. She is here and not here.

**Kyle:** I've been having these strange dreams.

**Serena:** when we kiss, sometimes we both see flashes of his alien past. One time he was in a throne room, and one time down by this inky black ocean.

**Kyle:** and one time, I was at a fancy ball; we saw Tess/Ava, or maybe it was Avan'ya at this formal dance. All the guys, including me, were in like military garb.

**Maria:** I'm sorry. I don't really recall anything about Antar. I know Calypso knew everything Antarian, but in this merged version I'm a blank.

Xaedon speaks and everyone sort of jumps, they had forgotten he was there.

**Xaedon:** I was still relatively young when I left Antar, but I recall some things. I do not recall the formal dance you spoke of. There were many. Is this one specific dance of importance?

**Serena:** Kyle, or Moulin, was standing near the dance floor. Avan'ya danced by with a young man. Then a petite redheaded woman approached. She seemed familiar – Kyle though she might have been my mom, Yamine.

**Xaedon:** of course, I have heard of Yamine. She was a Royal Protector and a very important scientist on Antar. She left Antar not long after the coup. I never met her, and do not know what she looked like. Maybe Kyle can connect with Maria and it will spark some recollections.

**Maria:** connect? Connect how? It won't hurt the babies will it?

**Xaedon:** I don't see how.

**Maria:** just how would we do this connecting? I'm not up for anything too funky – and I'm not going to kiss Kyle.

**Xaedon:** I understand Kyle practices an eastern religion. He has developed the power to control his thoughts and emotions through meditation. He can connect. Sit on the couch and face each other. Kyle - put the fingers of each hand on her temples. Maria - you put your hands on his shoulders. (They move into the suggested position.) Now Kyle, close your eyes and try to meditate. Ease away all your concerns. Slow your breathing. Now, think of the most vivid memories of that night of the dance. See the room. Try to remember the music and the smells. Try …

Kyle drifts back to that night, except this time the apparition of a black haired warrior-woman is standing next to Kyle. He sees the dancing and smells the fragrance of the razenberry bushes. He notices a tall, thin man staring at him; he has a regal air. He sees the redheaded woman approach the man and he hears her say something to the man: she calls him Prince Kolin. Their eyes lock and the prince nods at him. Then he sees the redhead start walking towards him. She is very beautiful and for an instant seems pleased to see him, and then with an effort she forces her face into a neutral expression. She walks up and past him.

**Redhead **(as she passes, she slows and whispers): we are not supposed to be seen together. What are you doing here?

She keeps walking; a casual observer would not have noticed that they spoke. The apparition turns and looks at the woman walking way. As the vision begins to fade, two identical young boys approach the apparition of Calypso. They have blond hair that is so fair it is almost white; their eyes are a piercing purple. They speak at the same time.

**Two boys:** mother – you are in danger. Nicholas and …

The vision wavers and then fades completely. Kyle and Maria stir on the couch. Their actions are slow and sluggish as if they had been drugged.

**Serena:** did it work? Did you see her?

**Kyle:** I saw her again, but I still don't know any more than when we started.

He turns to Maria.

**Kyle:** Maria, you were there. I could see you, but it was like you were a ghost or something – and you had black hair – and there was this guy. (He looks around confused.) And I saw these two strange little boys that talked to you… Do you remember anything?

**Maria:** I was there, or more accurately Calypso and I were there. We saw the prince and Yamine. She spoke to you Kyle. And those little boys, that was my Alex and my Alan. They tried to warn me. They said something about Nicholas.

**Xaedon:** Nicholas; is he coming? (He springs to his feat, pulls out his cell phone and hits 2.)

It rings twice and Hanley answers.

**Xaedon:** I think we might have trouble. Get over to Maria's house ASAP. (He hangs up.)

Hanley, Max, and Michael are still out in the desert. The boys have been unsuccessful so far in reversing the direction of the van, but they did manage to repair one of the three blown tires.

**Hanley:** we need to get back. There might be trouble at Maria's house.

Max and Michael turn to the van. They raise their hands together. They point to the first blown tire and together they return it to new, then the second tire, then the van scrapes on the ground as it turns 180 degrees, and the four doors spring open.

**Michael:** let's go. I'm driving.

They all climb in and Michael peels out heading back towards town.

**Hanley:** that was amazing. Alone you could not begin to focus your talents. But together, when it was needed, you were able to marshal your forces and rapidly achieve your objective. Remember that – you are stronger together than either alone.

**Max:** so that's why we haven't killed each other yet.

**Michael **(agitated and angry): that's great and all, but tell me about Maria. Is she hurt? Are they under attack?

**Hanley:** no. Xae just called and said there might, and I repeat might, be a problem and we should get back there. If they would come under attack, he would let me know. So slow down and get us there alive.

Maria's house. Serena is questioning Kyle and Maria.

**Serena:** if it is ok, before we get attacked and before the cavalry arrives, to ask what you meant when you said Yamine was there. Were she and Moulin like, involved?

**Maria:** it's not clear. She said they should not be seen together. That might be something romantic or maybe they were working together against Khivar and didn't want any spies to see them together. I just don't know.

**Kyle:** well (pause), she is right. But the way Yamine said it, the look in her eye, and that smile. I think there was something going on.

**Serena:** so this is just great. My boyfriend has the 'hots' for my mom! That is disgusting!

**Maria:** no. I have learned that it is easy to misinterpret what you see. Think of it this way, someone who has the essence of Moulin is in love with someone who has the essence of Yamine. That seems perfectly acceptable.

**Serena Voice Over:** all this essence mixing can give anyone a major headache. Even with all my scientific and alien knowledge, I can not deal with this. Mom… how I wish I knew more, that you could have been with me more, were with me here now. But, I know what I feel. I love Kyle and I feel he loves me.

Serena gradually begins to smile.

**Serena:** you are right. It is natural.

**Kyle:** it is even romantic.

**Maria:** what wasn't natural -- were Kyle and Tess. I mean the way they were making goo-goo eyes at each other.

**Serena:** what!

**Maria:** they went to the Prom together. Wasn't she about to 'trim old Buddha boy's lamp' that night?

**Kyle** (looking very uncomfortable): it gross! I was putting the moves on my 'sister.' But, I didn't know she was my sister! She was just this hot chick, with this amazing body…

Serena stares disapprovingly at Kyle.

**Maria **(seeing Kyle's discomfort tries to change the subject): wasn't Yamine supposed to be involved with the duping process? Mixing the alien DNA with human DNA? Do you suppose that when she decided to come to Earth to find the Royal Four she made sure her love on Antar came with her – or at least the essence of her lover?

**Xaedon:** Moulin was also Avan'ya's brother. Yamine could have sent him back to protect his sister.

Serena and Kyle look at each other, now uncertain. They all sit quietly thinking about these possibilities. After a while, Maria turns on the TV and they sit back and blankly watch.

Michael, Max, and Hanley soon arrive in the van. Michael slams on the brakes and they screech to a halt outside their door; he rushes into the house. He looks around and sees everyone sitting on the couch watch a re-run of Bewitched.

**Xaedon:** false alarm. Maria had a vision. She said her sons warned her about Nicholas, and that she was in danger.

**Michael:** that settles it. No more training out in the desert. What if you needed me to protect Maria? It took us over a half an hour to get here.

**Maria:** I'll go with you in the future. You know it is important that you continue to practice.

**Xaedon:** I will go too, so you will have double protection.

Maria walks over and takes the hand of the still agitated Michael.

**Maria:** we need to talk. About Alex and Alan.

She turns and faces the living room full of people.

**Maria:** we need some privacy, so if you don't need us…

The group gets the hint, and everyone but Xaedon begins to file out.

**Hanley:** let me give you a ride.

**Max:** drop me off at the Crashdown. Liz should be getting off her shift soon and I could use some Men in Blackberry pie.

**Kyle:** that's ok. Serena and I came in the truck. But, we'll go the Crashdown too. I hear they are having heavenly hash. (They all look at him strangely.) What – my dad turned me on to it, and now it's my favorite.

Crashdown. The crowds are finally thinning out. Hanley, Xaedon and Max come in the front door. Hanley and Xaedon continue through the restaurant and out the kitchen door looking for Rae. Max takes a seat at the bar and looks over at Liz who is marrying ketchup. She smiles and pours him a cherry coke; on her way over, she grabs a bottle of Tabasco sauce and sits them in front of Max.

**Liz:** tough day breaking rocks?

**Max:** how did you know I was breaking rocks? Did you have another premonition?

**Liz:** no. Just a little scientific deduction -- you are sweaty and covered in rock dust. (She laughs.) I'm about done here. I'll go clock out and we can leave.

**Max:** I was a little hungry. Maybe I could get…

**Liz:** I've been here all day. Let me make a quick stop at 'our' house so I can get out of these clothes, then we can go to Señor Chow's for dinner.

**Max **(smiles): just like our first date. You know, I've been practicing; I bet I can smear you in pool this time.

**Liz **(with a big smile on her face and teasing look): in your dreams. Meet me in back, at the Chevelle.

Max gets up and says goodbye to Kyle and Serena. He heads out through the kitchen door where he meets Liz. They hug, and walk out arm-in-arm to the car. Max hops behind the wheel and they drive away.

Agnes comes over slowly and takes their order. She walks to the rear of the restaurant and places the order slip on the rotating metal wheel at the order window. She looks at their drink order and hesitates. Then she grabs a package of cigarettes from her purse and walks out the front door.

**Agnes **(as she is leaving, she turns and yells out): I'm taking my break.

Evans house. Max pulls up and pushes the garage door opener. Sitting in the garage are four large crates.

**Max **(they both jump out of the convertible): what is in those crates? And how did they get there? It could be a bomb. Stand behind me. (Max looks around but doesn't see anyone. He projects the green force field as they walk slowly up to the crates.

**Isabel **(coming out of the house): a bunch of guys for the National Science Foundation came today and dropped everything off.

**Liz **(inspecting the crates): they are instruments. (She moves from crate to crate): The little one says it's from Carl Zeiss International: I think it is a microscope. The big ones say: automated urine and blood analyzer, electron microscope, and DNA profiling system, respectively. I have no idea how to use them, but it will be fun trying to figure it out.

**Isabel:** a Dr. Maninger at the NSF said technicians will arrive Monday to set up the equipment and provide start up instructions. And there is a box with manuals.

Liz forgets about dinner and starts reading one of the manuals.

**Max **(turning to Isabel and Liz): how about dinner?

Liz hesitates, her interest clearly on the Carl Zeiss M2 FL S stereomicroscope with TV display system.

**Max:** it will still be here when we get back.

She looks at Max, and then the crates and laughs.

**Liz:** ok. Let me take a shower and change.

Señor Chow's. Liz is too excited to eat much. She declines the offer for a game of pool. She just wants to get back to the house. Isabel, Liz, and Max finish eating, Max pays the bill and they drive back. This time they park in the driveway and enter through the front door. Liz drops her purse on the kitchen table and walks out to the garage. Max opens the refrigerator and grabs two cans of pop. He hands one to Isabel. They walk out and see Liz sitting on a crate immersed in a manual. Max smiles and walks with Isabel back into the living room. He turns on the TV, surfs for a minute then settles on a tennis match. Agassi is dominating Roger Federer. Isabel grabs the remote and turns it off.

**Isabel:** Max, I need to talk to you.

**Max** (sensing her discomfort, he places a hand on her shoulder): Iz, I'm always here for you. You are my home. I know sometimes I get all wrapped up in Liz – but I don't mean to neglect you.

**Isabel:** no, that's not it. Jesse…

**Max**: are you having trouble with Jesse? He didn't hurt you or anything. Cause if he…

She cuts him off.

**Isabel **(starting to cry): no. Jesse is wonderful. Sweet, loving, always there for me…

**Max:** well, if he's so wonderful, what is the problem?

**Isabel:** Jesse…, he can give me babies. He's sterile or something. And when I see Maria, and all the talk about babies; well, I get sorta depressed.

**Max** (while hugging her): we live a crazy life. Now is not the time for children (before Isabel can respond, he continues), but I'm (pause) a little jealous of Maria and Michael too. I have a son, somewhere. I miss him. Is he ok? Will he get pulled into this nightmare?

**Isabel** (returning his hug): I don't want to be alone tonight. Maybe we can hang out with Kyle?

Max picks up the phone and dials the Valenti number. Kyle answers.

**Max:** hey. This is Max. Are you and Serena doing anything? (Listens to his answer.) Why don't you come over? Liz got a shipment of scientific instruments from DC and she is in another world. I'm sure she could use some help, and Serena would love it, too. And Isabel and I could use someone to watch TV with. (Listens again.) Ok, see you soon.

A few minutes pass. The doorbell rings.

**Max Voice Over:** man that was fast.

Max opens the door and Michael and Maria are standing there.

**Michael:** hey.

**Max:** hey.

**Maria:** hey.

**Max:** you want to come in?

Michael steps in followed by Maria. He walks over to the couch and with a flick of his hand turns the T.V. on to the baseball game.

**Michael:** I was wondering if you could give us some help.

**Max **(uncertain): sure… (He looks over to Isabel to see how she is taking Maria's arrival. She seems ok, or is putting on a brave face.)

**Maria:** can you tell if we have one baby or two?

**Michael:** and if they are ok?

**Maria:** and if they are twins (pause) and have light blond hair and piercing purple eyes?

**Max:** I can try.

He gets up and starts to move towards an obviously pregnant Maria who is sitting on the couch. The doorbell rings.

**Max:** that must be Kyle and Serena. I invited them over. Liz got some science equipment and I thought Serena could help her put it together.

Max walks down the hallway and opens the door. Jesse is there.

**Jesse:** should I just come in? It seems strange ringing the bell. (He walks in to the living room to find Isabel. He stops short when she sees Michael and Maria.)

**Jesse:** hey.

**Michael:** Max was going to see if he could tell something about the babies.

Jesse walks to Isabel and gives her a hug; he senses her tension.

**Isabel **(looking uncomfortable): Max, do your thing.

She and Jesse sit down on the opposite love seat. Max walks over, and kneels on the carpet next to Maria. She pulls up her blouse and exposes a large pregnant belly. Max lays one hand to the right and one hand to the left of the bulge. He concentrates and a handprint is seen to glow under each of his hands. Everyone in the rooms sees and gives a soft ahhh.

"_**Zan?"**_

Max suddenly looks back at the handprints. He smiles and looks up into Maria's face. He turns and smiles at Michael.

**Max:** you are right; twins with blond hair. I couldn't quite tell about the eyes. (Pauses as he looks around the room and notices Isabel's sad expression.) They are both fine healthy boys. (Pauses again.) But, what was really weird, it felt like they were trying to talk to me. They called me Zan.

"_**Was that Max?"**_

"_**Did you tell him about the other, little Zan?"**_

Michael walks over and hugs Maria. Everyone is laughing and talking, all seems happy, even Isabel.

**Michael:** are they going to look normal? I mean; can we go to Roswell Memorial for the delivery?

**Jesse:** we could call my friend Paul. He lost his doctor's license, but he is still competent. You remember how he helped save Isabel after she was shot.

**Maria:** I think we should talk to him. Do you think we could still go to Lamaze classes?

**Michael:** what's Lamaze?

**Isabel:** natural childbirth classes. You know, what to expect, how to prepare for the birth, breathing exercises, focus point… You need to know all that, if you are going to be in the room when the babies are delivered.

Everyone stares at her. She has obviously thought about the birthing process a lot.

**Michael:** I would be there – in the room? With all the blood and stuff…But, I thought the father always waited outside. You know, pacing back and forth with a bunch of cigars.

The doorbell rings again. Kyle and Serena can hear laughing and talking inside; the door is open, so they walk in.

**Kyle:** you didn't tell me it was a party.

**Serena **(smiling as she enters): where's Liz? (Max nods towards the garage and she walks out in that direction.)

**Michael **(deciding to change the subject): how about we order some pizzas?

**Jesse:** get them from Donatos this time. And no pineapple! (They all laugh. Max walks to the phone and places an order.)

**Kyle:** we can catch the last of the Diamondback's game.

Everyone is in a good mood. All are back together and things seem under control. Maria is especially happy. It has just been confirmed that she is going to have twins, and they are healthy. She notices the smile on Isabel's face seems painted on, as if she is putting up a brave façade. She walks over to Isabel, takes her hand and leads her off to Isabel's old room.

**Maria **(sits on the bed and turns to Isabel): spill. What's going on?

**Isabel:** nothing. Everything's fine. (She turns away to try to gain her composure, but instead she breaks out in tears. Maria rushes to her side.)

**Maria:** what's wrong?

**Isabel **(before she stop herself): Jesse's sterile. He can not have kids. When I see you, and how pregnant and how happy you are – it just makes me sad. And then you named one of them Alex. I always thought I'd name my first boy Alex…

**Maria:** I didn't know… Iz, maybe you can adopt? (She hugs Isabel as Isabel quietly sobs onto Maria's shoulder.)

**Isabel** (to Maria): I'll be ok. Just give me a minute. (Maria gives her one last hug, gets up and walks out of the bedroom. She quietly closes the door and returns to the group.)

**Alex **(sitting next to Isabel on her bed): it will be ok.

Isabel gives a little jump, startled. She swings around rapidly and looks at the face of her dead friend. She bursts out in tears as she wraps her arms around Alex and sobs. Alex's body seems so firm and warm; it is as if he was really alive and there beside her.

**Isabel:** but, I so wanted children.

**Alex **(gently pushes the hair out from her eyes so he can look at her): you will have children. You will find a way.

**Maria:** but Jesse is sterile.

**Alex **(mysteriously): you will find a way (and he fades away.)

Isabel emerges from the room with a smile on her face, feeling more positive than she has for days.

Liz and Serena are in the garage. They have managed to remove the lid from the crate and extract the optical microscope. It is black, heavy, and obviously expensively made. A black tube extends from where the eyepiece would normally sit. A white cable leads from the tube. Serena unpacks a small computer with a color display and a printer from cardboard boxes in the crate. She sits them on the workbench and attaches the cables to the computer. She plugs in the computer, monitor, and printer. A picture is displayed showing a white surface with horizontal and vertical grid lines.

**Serena:** ok. Now if we only had some slides we could see if it works.

Liz is unpacking more boxes from the crate and holds up three small boxes. One is marked 'Slides' and one 'Standard References.' The third holds stains and eyedroppers. She opens the box of the references box and flips through the glass slides until she finds one marked 'A-Positive Caucasian Saliva.' She slips it under the microscope slide and stares at the TV screen. After focusing, a normal collection of red cells is displayed.

Serena pulls over the box of blank slides, scrapes the inside of her mouth with her fingernail and smears it on the bottom slide. She places a drop of green stain on the sample, slips the thin cover slide over the sample, and presses lightly. She hands the slide to Liz.

Liz replaces the human standards slide with the one containing Serena's cells. She positions it under the clip and they both turn and stare at the TV display. It shows a mixture of cells but they are a mixture of circular cells along with green alien cells.

**Serena:** I had a kidney infection my freshman year at UC Fresno. I was in University Hospital for three days. I know they took numerous blood samples. If they had looked like that, all the doctors on the floor would have mobbed me. My cells are changing. (She reaches over and presses a button on the computer; the printer starts makes a noise and then a color copy of the display screen begins to emerge from the printer into the collection tray.)

As Serena is printing, Liz is preparing a slide of her own cells. She pulls out Serena's slide and inserts her own. Again they stare at the display. Liz's cells are different. They look like the picture of Max's cells Liz observed back in 10th grade biology class when she confronted him.

**Liz:** well. I guess I've obtained full half-human hybrid status. (She hits the print button and after a few-second delay, a copy begins to emerge.)

**Serena:** everyone is here. Let's get samples.

**Liz:** let me mark the slides and insert the copies in the lab book I found in the crate.

**Serena:** should we tell them what we found?

**Liz:** it is going to be difficult to explain why we want samples from everyone if we don't provide an explanation.

**Serena:** let's try. We'll say we want samples to test with our new toy.

**Liz:** why don't you want to tell them?

**Serena:** everyone seems to be in such a good mood – and we don't know what we will find.

The two scientists return to the party. Everyone is sitting around eating pizza and watching the game. Liz and Serena grab a piece too and listen in to the conversation about baseball, babies, rock busting, levitating cars, blown tires…

**Liz:** Serena and I got the microscope set up. We need some samples to see if it works.

Serena walks around passing out Q-tips.

**Serena:** just rub it along the inside of your cheek.

She demonstrates. Max follows and hands his Q-tip to Serena. Liz hands her a slide marked with Max's name. She swaps the slide and places a thin cover plate over it then hands the completed slide to Liz. The process is repeated for everyone.

There is a sudden woop as the guys yell out. The TV is showing a replay of a homerun by the Diamondback's third baseman. The crowd is yelling and screaming as he rounds the bases. The scoreboard shows 6 to 4, bottom of the 9th inning. The guys are talking excitedly about the comeback victory.

Liz and Serena quietly slip off back to the garage. Liz takes the first slide out, adds dye and notes the number in her lab book while she hands the slide to Serena. She inserts it under the clip and they view the display; Serena pushes the button to make a copy. There are subtle differences, but all contain the now familiar green structure except Jesse's. Maria's cells are shaped slightly different. Kyle's slide, like Serena's shows a mixture of human and alien cells. Jesse's slide contains only human cells.

**Liz:** so Jesse is the only fully 100 human among us. Shall we tell them?

**Serena:** no. Let's see the shapeshifter's cells first.

They pack up the equipment and slides, turn off the display, and store the copies in the lab book. They walk back into the living room and rejoin the party.

**Max **(seeing them return): well, anything exciting.

**Liz **(hesitantly): no, about what we would expect.

**Michael:** we are going to return to our training tomorrow. Except this time we are all going.

**Liz:** well, Serena and I have to work; it is our last day!

**Max:** but, that's not until 4. We are going in the morning. Even Isabel agreed to go. (Liz looks reluctant.) If you are with me, I'll know you are safe. (Liz looks at Serena who nods.)

**Liz:** sure. We'd love to go; but we need to be back by 2 so we can get ready.

Crashdown early the next morning. A few patrons have come in. Jeff is sitting at the rear booth facing the front of the restaurant. Across from him is a blond teenager dressed in a short tank top, jeans, and flip-flops.

**Jeff:** so, Pam (looks down at application), have your ever worked as a waitress before?

**Pam:** I worked at the Pizza Pan for two years.

**Jeff:** why did you leave the Pan?

**Pam:** well the clientele is mostly kids; they don't tip very well. I thought I needed a change and I saw your add. I wanted something full time before I leave in late September to go back to Arizona State.

**Jeff:** but, you will be able stay through the 24th; that is the Crashdown festival. The place is always swamped during the festival. With all the crash hysteria, I'm expecting bigger crowds than ever.

**Pam:** yes. I'll be here; I'm not leaving before the 30th.

**Jeff:** great. You are hired. Talk to Nancy and she will get you a uniform when you come in. Can you start this afternoon?

**Pam:** this afternoon? Sure.

Jeff stands up and shakes her hand. He smiles and moves to the back room. Pam smiles until he leaves, and then allows a disgusted expression to surface. She pulls her cell phone from her bags and presses the speed dial.

**Pam **(on her cell phone): Nicholas – it worked; I got the job. I can work this room. (Still sitting at the booth, she looks around the restaurant.) When I get done, I'll have bugs everywhere. There won't be a word spoken on the phone, in the booths or the kitchen we won't hear. With a little luck I can put taps in the bedrooms too. (She smiles. She takes a small disk out of a metal case and pulls off a thin protective coating from the self-adhesive pad. She places the bug under the table and presses firmly.) Nicholas -- check out the reception. (She closes the flip phone, grabs her bag, turns and walks confidently out of the Crashdown. The smile on her face is genuine now.)

Warehouse on the outskirts of town. Interior of a control room; ten color monitors are arranged in a semi-circle before a control desk. A Mexican-American technician in jeans and a Green Day tee shirt sits in front of a PC. On his monitor is a map of the area; lights are blinking at several locations. Enter his boss, Dimitri, the new SAIC of the FBI Protection Unit.

**Dimitri:** good morning Carlos, where are they?

**Carlos:** the tracking devices in the cars indicate all surveillance targets are at their expected locations. Max, Liz, Isabel and her husband are at the Evans house on Murray Lane. Michael, Maria, and Amy are at the Deluca residence. Serena and Kyle, and the two new guys are at the sheriff's house. Ava and the new woman are at the Crashdown with Liz's parents.

**Dimitri:** are all the tracking and listening devices working as expected?

**Carlos:** the tracking device in the van was damaged yesterday. A technician just replaced it. We have sound recordings in all the houses, the restaurant, and the Evans law office. But, it is going to take more men to review the 'tapes.' We are using voice recognition software to transcribe all the recordings. Then they are analyzed for key words as you stipulated. George and Mañuel listen to as many recordings as possible, but without someone actually listening to all the recordings, we don't know how effective our sound surveillance system really is.

We are picking up a lot about the babies. Last night we heard the name Nicholas for the first time. He seems to be someone important – someone they fear.

**Dimitri:** good work. Add Nicholas to the key word list and re-run all the old tapes.

**Carlos:** and we have observed three, sometimes four teenagers watching them.

**Dimitri:** kids from their old school?

**Carlos: **maybe. One has been identified as a local. Two of them dress unusually -- like from a New York gang, all leather, tattoos and piercings. They don't appear to be from around here – but somehow they still seem familiar. The other is just a skinny kid.

**Dimitri:** they are probably not important, but keep an eye on them too.

**Carlos:** wait a minute. Something is going on at the Crashdown. (He rapidly types commands into a program on the computer. Different screen displays flash across the monitor.) We have interference. Someone has place a bug in the Crashdown. I can't be sure, but I think it is in the restaurant rather than in the apartment upstairs.

**Dimitri:** have we observed anyone taking special interest in our quarry?

**Carlos:** well other than the gangbangers, there is a new reporter that arrived a couple of days ago. He seems to be tailing them. That might be normal in this town with all the crash hysteria.

**Dimitri:** put the reporter under surveillance. The last thing we need is for him to see one of them exhibiting some type of extraterrestrial power and go running off to his newspaper.

**Carlos:** he was following them yesterday when Max projected his force field. He may have seen that.

**Dimitri:** let's pick him up. Where is he?

**Carlos:** I thought you might find him troubling. Agent Ridgeway has him under surveillance. Last report, he was at the Tumbleweed Inn. We have his room and his phone tapped.

**Dimitri:** can you tell who placed the new bug? Where its signal is being transmitted. You think it is the reporter?

**Carlos:** I'll get George on it. If he goes to the Crashdown, he should be able to identify the exact source of the new bug. Do you want him to remove it?

**Dimitri:** no. Find out who made it – is it sophisticated or Radio Shack junk. Once he has the location, and you know when you identified this new signal, he can review the footage from our surveillance cameras in the Crashdown. We should be able to identify who planted the bug.

Next morning. The van, followed by the Chevelle pulls up to a deserted section of Buckley Point. Hanley, Raeve, and Xaedon and the 'students' get out and walk up to the van.

**Maria:** I haven't been back here since that night with agent Topolski and Dr. Margolin.

**Michael:** isn't this a little too public? Anyone can hear our explosions – and this is a public park.

**Hanley:** we are not going to do rock breaking today. Xaedon is going to teach you some more subtle ways to elude your enemies.

Xaedon walks over to the van. He places his hand on the side of the van and the white color changes to black. He smiles and looks pleased expecting a big reaction.

Isabel walks to the van and turns it yellow. Ava follows and turns it green. Michael walks up and turns it red and then changes the New Mexico license plate to New York. Max, with a laugh turns the van white again while restoring the plate.

**Isabel:** anything else?

**Hanley:** I see you have already picked that one up. How about the others? Maria, give it a try.

Maria (reluctantly) walks to the van. She puts her hand on the hood and concentrates. The color does not change. She steps back and looks at the van. It slowly begins to levitate. She rotates the van and it is now pointed in the opposite direction. She steps back and points to Liz.

**Liz:** my powers have been limited to precognition and occasionally power outbursts. I really can't control them.

**Raeve:** that is why we are practicing. Go ahead and give it a try.

Liz walks to the van, places her hand on the metals wall and concentrates. Nothing happens. Suddenly she drops to her knees and slides partially under the car. She quickly re-emerges holding a silver disk with a protruding antenna. Max rushes up to her.

**Max:** what is that?

**Liz:** I think it is a tracking device, or maybe a bug.

Serena walks over and looks at the device. She lifts it from Liz's hand and walks to the van. She places her hand on the van. Again nothing happens. She slowly turns and looks around.

**Serena:** there. (She points to a cliff in the distance.) They are listening from up there.

She looks at Kyle and hands the device to him. He walks to the van and puts his left hand on the van wall. He concentrates; at first it appears that he, like Liz and Serena could not do anything. Slowly, Kyle and the van begin to disappear. In a few seconds the van re-appears but without Kyle. Serena runs to the van. Everyone starts looking frantically around, under, and inside the van for Kyle.

Kyle re-apperates, but no one notices.

**Kyle:** it's the FBI. (Everyone jumps at the sound of his voice. They turn and face him. Serena runs to him and throws her arms around him.)

**Serena:** you have to stop doing that. You nearly scared me to death.

Kyle looks a little sheepish for scaring Serena and the others, but also proud of his new abilities.

**Kyle:** two goons are in a truck on the cliff. They had a laptop monitoring the tacking devices; it showed both the van and the Chevelle. They also had earphones on so I assume they were listening to our conversation. I gave the back of their necks a little karate chop – they are ok, but will be out for a while. (He pulls out the laptop from behind his back and hands it to Serena.)

**Maria:** aren't Buddhists supposed to be nonviolent?

**Kyle:** Buddha say 'even the peaceful bee knows when to protect his beautiful, redheaded honey' (everyone groans before they all laugh.)

**Jesse:** I'll call Phillip and find out what is going on. (He turns and takes out his cell phone. He hits a digit on his speed dial and puts the phone to his ear.)

**Hanley:** I think we have had enough practice for the day. And I know Liz and Serena need to get back for work. (He turns and everyone begins to file back into the van and the Chevelle. Jesse is the last to board up.)

**Jesse:** Phillip must be out of cell range. I'll call him again when we get back to house.

The van and convertible start up and head back into town. Everyone looks upset by this betrayal by the FBI.

Scene shifts to the Crashdown rear lot several hours later. Max parks the Chevelle and walks Liz to work. He looks inside and sees Hanley in the kitchen. He kisses Liz, while Serena and Kyle walk in.

**Max:** I'm going back to the house. I'm going to try that secure phone Director Aimes gave me. We have got to figure out what is going on.

He turns and walks back to the convertible and drives home. He parks in the driveway and enters the house. A note on the refrigerators says that Isabel is with Jesse at the law firm. Before he can get the secure phone, the doorbell rings. He turns and looks out the security window. Brody is standing on his doorstep. Max opens the door.

**Max:** Brody? (Surprised by this unexpected visit.) What can I do for you?

**Brody:** it is Larek. Can I come in? You are in danger.

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 505: Searching

Story by NickMax

Edited by Keila and faillow

Episode opens where 504 ended. It is Sunday afternoon. Max had just dropped Liz off for her last night working at the Crashdown. He has returned home with the intention of calling the FBI using the secure phone. However, Larek in the body of Brody has shown up at his doorstep. Max invites him in.

**Max:** Brody? What can I do for you?

**Brody:** it's Larek. Can I come in? You are in danger.

**Max **(opens the door and lets him in): Larek – come in. I have so many questions for you -- but first, what about this new danger?

**Larek:** Khivar has discovered your real reason for coming to Earth.

**Max:** real reason? I was killed and my essence sent to Earth by scientists -- to live on and return to Antar as their King. That is clear from what Tess told us, the message from my mother, the book…

**Larek:** no Zan; that was not why you came here. Your mother Malarthe did not know the real reason. Yes, Khivar and his race of half-breed Antarvéian have been plotting for forty years to overthrow the rule of your father Bor'n D'tharthé, and since his death your reign. But, when you assumed the Kingship you became the most powerful man on five planets. Khivar and Nicholas would never have been a match for your power. Their only advantage was deceit, manipulation, and coercion.

**Max:** then why did I come to Earth?

**Larek:** I do not know the details. But many now know that on his deathbed, the King made you promise to execute you plan to defeat a new threat to our solar system. Earth was somehow critical to the defeat of this threat and the survival of the five planets. Rathmé had a vision, and together you devised a plan. There was a vote; Yamine cast the deciding vote. She was selected to execute the plan to clone your essence and send it to Earth.

**Max:** then how does that help me?

**Larek:** Yamine kept a journal. Certainly she would have recorded her instructions or at least her thoughts about the mission in the journal. The means to defeat this evil maybe recorded, too. Also, there could be something about the prophecy.

**Max:** what prophecy?

**Larek:** the prophecy says, 'A once fallen king shall rise again and bring his bride back to life.'

**Max:** I brought Liz back from the brink of death. Is that what it means -- that I, as the fallen king, will rise and fulfill my destiny? (Looking hopeful.)

**Larek:** no one knows for sure? But, Liz was not your bride at that time. Maybe Queen Avan'ya is dead, or she will die and you will bring her back? (Max looks at him with anger, shaking his head. He clearly rejects that as a possibility.)

**Max **(trembling with the thought of losing Liz): no (he shouts.) Liz is my wife! She is my Queen.

**Larek **(showing concern for his cousin): then I would guard her well or you may be required to bring her back from death.

**Max **(he stands up and begins to pace): saving someone who is dead is beyond my powers. (He turns to Larek.) I have defeated my enemies before, and saved my loved ones. I can do it again.

**Larek **(looking somber): the key may be in this journal.

**Max:** where is the journal?

**Larek:** Yamine shared some details with Nasedo and Langley, the protectors sent to guard the Royal Four. Nasedo told Tess about Yamine's journal. She believed its location was included in papers Nasedo gave to her.

**Max:** how do you know that about Tess?

**Larek:** she was in hiding, on my planet of Cano. It is a small planet not far from Antar. After she sent your son back to Earth with Ava, Khivar captured Tess.

**Max:** so it is true? Ava really was the one who brought back my son.

**Larek:** yes. (He looks sad.) Khivar tortured Tess to learn the fate of baby Zan. But she refused and was beaten. A loyal Arturian helped her escape, and I was protecting her. However, not long ago she disappeared. Khivar may have her, she may be hiding on Artur or dead – I just don't know.

**Max:** why are you helping me?

**Larek **(surprised by the question): we were cousin. My father Oric D'Brano was the only brother of your mother Malarthe. We were close friends and confidants.

You were shielded from the responsibilities of power until you turned 16. The King tried to give you a normal Antarian childhood. I downplayed our royal heritage when I visited Antar. We discussed politics and strategy – and girls.

**Max:** as a child growing up in Roswell I recognized I was different. As any orphan, I thought a lot about my parents – my real parents, and about home. Your description of me, well of Zan, is fascinating -- it answers so many questions. But, I'm not Zan. For a long time I tried to reject my alien side; I didn't want to come to terms with my being the King.

**Larek:** the burden of power and the responsibilities to lead can be heavy.

**Max:** I have resented my alien side – it seemed to create so much chaos in my life. Being part alien nearly destroyed my relationship with Liz. It frightens me. Sometimes, I want to run and hide – sometimes I just fear for the safety of the ones I love.

**Larek:** should I stop?

**Max:** no. (Hesitates.) I want to know. I have come to accept that I am not totally of this Earth.

**Larek **(smiling as he recalls): you were so shy. I was the one who introduced you to Avan'ya at Dimaras Rock. Later, you confided your love, really your infatuation with that little science wiz Amíle you met at the academy. It tore you up that you could not be with the one you loved most. But duty and class differences made that union impossible.

**Max **(brightening): was she as beautiful as Liz?

**Larek:** even more beautiful. She was older and more mature. You, on the other hand were not mature. I became King of Cano several years before your ascension. I was uneasy when you took the throne at such an early age, but with the untimely death of your father Bor'n you had no choice. I tried to guide you – I thought it was a mistake when you planned to take Avan'ya as your wife following your coronation, but you would not listen.

**Max:** did I love her? (Max looks desperate hoping to hear it was just duty.)

**Larek:** yes, you loved her. You wed as a political union; many thought it would bring peace. But, as the turmoil of your reign weighed on you, your relationship deepened. (Max looks deeply saddened.) But then Amíle returned and you changed. You began to meet with Rathmé and Amíle and you became erratic. Soon you involved Lord Morgania, Calypso's stepfather and your chief scientific advisor as well as Yamine in your secret dealings. 

**Max **(looking depressed): I suppose we were preparing the plans to die and be reborn.

**Larek:** yes. But, at the time, I, like everyone else, was fooled. I believed your irrational behavior was due to your inability to give up Amíle and strain of being King. It appeared that you were blind to both the state of your people and Khivar's plotting. But, now I see it was all part of a master plan. 

**Max:** and Khivar knows of this 'master plan'?

**Larek:** yes, many know now.

**Max:** but, how does this represent a new danger?

**Larek:** Khivar knows Earth is important now. Up until this time, he has only concentrated on you and returning baby Zan. Once he achieves that, he will expand his mission to turn Earth to his side. In the mean time, he could use his influence with the earthlings against you. An emissary has been sent to influence them. Khivar has many connections inside and outside the government. You and your friends may be in great danger.

**Max:** thank you for helping me.

**Larek:** I must return this body soon; I wish you luck. I await the defeat of Khivar and your return to Antar. I have missed you, my good friend. 

The two embrace and shake hands before Larek leaves. Max looks at the clock on the wall and realizes it is time to pick up Liz. He grabs his jacket, locks the door to the house, and drives to the Crashdown thinking of the revelations from Larek.

He enters the restaurant and sees Liz. She is not happy. He walks up to her concerned.

**Liz:** I'm out of here. (She grabs his hand and pulls him through the kitchen and out the back door.) You won't believe who my father hired!

**Max:** slow down. What happened? Why are you so upset?

**Liz:** Pam Troy, that's who. I have hated Pam my entire life, and my father hires her. I just don't believe it.

**Max:** Pam Troy, didn't she go to West Roswell?

They get in the Chevelle; Max is driving as they leave the parking lot.

**Liz:** she is a sneaky, lying bitch. I bet she is a set-up for the FBI. All her life she has been searching for dirt about me and my friends.

Liz looks at Max; she notices he is self-absorbed and not giving her his full attention.

**Liz:** what happened? Are you ok?

**Max:** Larek came to our house tonight. He said we have all been misled. Michael, Isabel, Ava and I did not come to Earth to escape Khivar. There was a bigger mission (pause.)

**Liz** (looking concerned): pull over. I need to hear everything.

FBI headquarters, Hoover Building in downtown DC, late Sunday night. Director Aimes is in a meeting with the new SAIC Dimitri and the junior Senator from New Mexico, Martinez. Angry words are being exchanged.

**Senator Martinez **(addressing the director): you heard the President. His instructions were explicit – leave the kids alone. Phillip called today and reported that you have had their vehicles wired with tracers and listening devices.

**Director Aimes **(raising his hand to calm the Senator): take it easy. You are right, in front of everyone the President ordered us to back down, to stop hunting them for the purpose of destroying them – and we did.

The Senator begins to interrupt; but the Director puts up his hand in a 'stop' motion and continues.

**Director Aimes:** then the President ordered us to guard them 24/7.

**Dimitri:** I have directed a team to do just that. We have agents watching out for them all the time. The director, with the President's concurrence, obtained a legal court order. He instructed me to tag their cars, and placed listening devices on their phones, in their homes, and where they work – all with the objective of keeping them safe.

**Senator Martinez: **I can not believe this. This is no way to gain the trust of the King.

**Dimitri: **we have already intercepted and neutralized seven separate threats. We closed roads and limited access to prevent inadvertent discovery.

He pulls out a series of photographs. They show Michael destroying rocks, an avalanche, Max projecting his green force field.

**Dimitri:** they are just not careful enough. Right now we have a reporter and several suspicious agents under surveillance. We've been here for weeks and it was a fluke that they noticed our two agents yesterday – they are still just kids and not aware of their enemies.

**Senator Martinez: **why not go to them directly?

**Dimitri: **because they would have rejected our help.

**Senator Martinez: **well, the cat is out of the bag now. We will have to explain why you have been snooping on them. I'm going to call Max right now. Plan to meet him later this week.

Next morning, Evans' house. Max and Liz are in bed asleep. There is a loud knock on the door. They both awake, fright in their eyes. Max pulls Liz behind him but Liz moves out beside him. They both raise their hands to deliver an energy bolt. A man calls out.

**Technicians:** hello. (Knocks on the door again). Hello. We are here to install the equipment.

Max and Liz run to the door; Max has only red boxers on, and Liz has on a short, pink silky camisole and white low-cut panties. They stare out the security window. Isabel comes walking out looking unhappy that her beauty sleep has been interrupted. Jesse had left earlier for work.

**Max:** Looks legit. (He turns and looks at his scantly clad wife. He laughs.) You better get dressed and I'll check it out.

**Liz **(looks at Max's nearly naked body and laughs too): I think you better get dressed too.

Max looks at her and smiles, then yells out the door that they will be just a minute.

**Isabel:** I'm going back to bed.

Max and Liz return to their bedroom, and throw on jeans, tee shirts, and sneakers before they walk back to the front door. Max takes a quick look again out the window and opens the door.

**Max:** so who are you?

**Technician 1**: I'm Doug Jones from the National Science Foundation. (Points to the others.) That is Vicki Stone and her husband Don. We are here to set up the equipment. Have you thought where you want them? You need a pretty sizeable space and a lot of electrical power.

Liz steps forward and looks at the technician; she offers her hand. They shake.

**Liz:** I'm Liz Evans. The equipment is for me. Can you set them up in the garage?

**Technician Jones:** you read my mind. We will pull the lawn mower and stuff out of the garage, add insulation, and an air conditioning unit, before we seal up the work area. Workers are scheduled in a few minutes to add a gowning room and an airlock. We will add a HEPA filtration system for a class-10,000 clean room. Don will add an air discharge vent with a filter and an afterburner to destroy any bio agents that might be released. We have arranged for an electrician to run a new power line to give us enough juice to run all the instruments.

He looks around as a truck pulls up.

**Technician Doug:** that is the Warner Cable guy. He is going to install a high-speed broadband Internet connection. Sharon will set new computers in the lab, put one in the house, plus set you up with a new laptop.

Two trucks, one from Roswell Builders and one from Bitter Lake Electricians pull up and workers get out carrying tool bags.

**Technician Sharon:** where do you want the permanent computer?

**Cable installer:** do you want digital cable too?

Max and Liz are overwhelmed. Liz leads Sharon and the cable guy into the den.

**Liz:** call Serena. Ask her to come over. We will need her input too.

**Technician Sharon:** is that the Serena D'Ravan staying at the Sheriff's place? We have computers for her and a similar cable/broadband installation ordered. (Liz nods and keeps on walking).

Max goes to the phone to call Serena. Workers are coming in and out. The sound of electric saws and drills begin to fill the air.

Isabel comes out disturbed by all the racket.

**Isabel:** I'm outta here. If you need me, I'll be with Jesse at the law firm.

Scene shifts to the Valenti house neighborhood. Ava is sitting in a small, white Chevy Caviler. She is sitting low in the car so as not to be observed.

Kyle and Serena exit the house and get in Kyle's old truck. They drive away heading for Max's house.

Ava waits a few minutes to make sure they are not going to return. She is dressed in leather pants, boots, and a gangsta rock tee shirt. She gets out of the car and walks to the front door, knocks and waits; no one answers. Her hand on the doorknob gives off a brief glow and an audible click is heard. She enters and looks outside to see if anyone has observed her breaking in. Satisfied she was not seen, she moves into the house.

**Ava Voice Over:** well, according to Tess the papers should be in the bottom drawer of the chest in Kyle's room. It should not be that hard to find, she said it had a 'No Trespassing' sign on the door.

She looks around the house as she walks from room to room. Soon she sees the sign and enters his room. The chest is there, but no papers are in any of the drawers, or under the bed, the desk, or in the closet.

She repeats the process in the sheriff's bedroom, and then the guest bedroom shared by Hanley and Xaedon. She is about to give up, but in the closet she sees an access door to the attic-like space above the bedroom ceiling. The paint has hardened and it is obvious the door has not been opened for years.

**Ava Voice Over:** dis would be a good way to hide import'n stuff.

She uses her powers to break the seal and move the door back. She pulls a desk chair over to stand on, and looks into the exposed space. She hoists herself up. It is hot and dusty. The area appears completely empty and she is about to get down when she see the reflection off something pushed back in the corner. She crawls on her hands and knees to a small cedar chest. Inside are woman's clothes, old shoes, handbags, and a photo album. Ava opens it and notices it's almost empty. The first photo is of a little boy and a woman. The only other photo shows the same woman, a very young Jim Valenti, and the same boy.

**Ava:** so dis must be little Kyle and his mom and da sheriff.

She keeps looking. Somehow the chest seems wrong; it is not as deep on the inside as it appears on the outside. She pulls things out and piles everything on the attic floor and starts pushing on the chest walls. Suddenly a click is heard and a false bottom is revealed. Inside is a small, thin black metallic box bearing the royal seals of Artur on one side and Antar on the other.

**Ava:** well, what do you know bout dat. Did someone leave me a little gift?

She picks it up and inspects. It is ornately painted with four rectangles, one in each corner, and four connecting lines; it is nearly a foot long. But, it is only 2-in. high and 4-in. wide. There is no top or bottom, no lid, or any obvious opening. The box is light; she shakes it and can hear something move inside. She closes her eyes and concentrates her powers expecting the box to spring open – nothing. She sits it down, moves away and directs a strong energy blast; the box appears to undergo an explosion with a small burst of flame and a loud boom, but it does not break. She picks it up, there in not a scratch or any evidence of the explosion. However, the dust from the explosion has covered her sweaty body. She returns to the access door, tosses the box onto the bed and slowly lowers herself down. She lifts her hand and the access door is replaced and the paint is returned to its former undisturbed state. (But, residual dust and debris cover the floor and chair.) She waves her hand again and her spoiled pants and top are replaced with shorts and a tiny top. She sees her reflection in the mirror and frowns. Another waive and the dark-purple highlighted hair is replaced with a springy blond curls. The tattoos and piercings disappear too.

**Ava **(to herself): dat's a lot cooler. (She looks at her self again in the mirror.) Now I look like a real New Maa-hee-co girl. I better get otta here.

Nicholas, Rath, and Lonnie are in a black Chevy Tahoe SUV parked down the street. They have followed Ava to the Valenti home and are watching through binoculars.

**Lonnie:** what ya think she up to?

**Rath:** this is ah waste of time. This is not gettin us anywhere.

**Lonnie: **is better than listening ta all those bugs Pam put in da Crashdown. No one has mentioned a baby since we been listening.

**Nicholas:** we need something soon. Khivar's emissary is getting impatient.

Ava exits the house, looking both ways to see if anyone has seen her leave. Lonnie, Rath and Nicholas stare at the transformed Ava and the black box in her hand before they duck down in the SUV.

Ava walks quickly to her Caviler and drives off. After a minute the SUV starts and follows her.

An FBI agent observes both cars and calls in a report.

**FBI Agent **(reporting to headquarters via his lapel microphone): someone who looks kind of like Ava just left the Valenti's. That SUV with the three gangbangers was outside watching. They are following her. (Listens to his headset.) Yes Sir.

He starts his Jeep Cherokee and heads out to follow them. He places a call on his lapel mike.

**FBI Agent: **Burnett, she and the SUV are coming up Katims Road. I'll turn off on Cactus; you pick up the tail.

Max watches the construction for a while. Liz and Serena watch every move and ask questions about why they are installing each unit, specification for the lab equipment, when they can turn each on…. He can tell they love it. Kyle is in the den on the new computer. He is surfing free porno sites.

Several hours pass. Workers begin to leave and he can hear trucks starting up.

**Liz **(shouting): Max. Max, come see.

**Max:** coming. (He gets up and walks into the living room.)

**Liz **(running to him with a big smile): you got to see it!

She runs through the house towards the garage. Max follows. He opens the door to the garage and immediately sees a new room. The door opens upon a small changing room; lockers line one side and a bench straddles the middle of the room. Disposable gowns and booties sit in a box by the door. Liz sits on the bench putting booties over her sneakers. Max sits down and follows. Liz stands up on the other side of the bench, walks to an adhesive strip on the floor and steps on it to remove any dust. She pushes a button and a sliding door opens to the former garage.

**Liz:** what do you think?

Max looks around and is amazed. The garage door is gone and new walls and an enclosed ceiling with ten florescent light panels have been erected. The walls are a light yellow and the ceiling a brilliant white. Around the four walls are a series of workbenches; an instrument of some sort sits every few feet. The center has two large desks pushed together, each with a new computer. The only thing Max can recognize is the microscope sitting in front of Serena. A picture of normal red blood cells is displayed on the scope's computer monitor as well as on a large flat-screen display mounted to the wall.

**Liz:** let me show you what each one does. Instructors are supposed to come tomorrow to set up the software and teach us how to use each device. We have got manuals to the ceiling to read. (She smiles and looks around with a smile from ear to ear.) This one …

Max soon grows bored. He can tell Liz and Serena want to try something out.

**Max:** how about I fix some sandwiches? (Liz and Serena, their heads buried in a manual, barely look up as they nod ok.)

The next several days are a blur. Technicians and instructors are in and out as they are installing software and running diagnostic tests on the various instruments. They patiently explain the theory behind each device. Liz and then Serena practice performing different tests using standard samples. Finally they are convinced they understand the instruments and their capabilities.

Liz and Serena invite everyone over for a pizza party. Soon after the food arrives they ask each for a blood, urine, and saliva sample. Everyone finally agrees to comply and an assembly line is set up. Isabel efficiently takes blood samples into pre-labeled vials. Hanley is surprisingly resistant. But, after much convincing, he agrees. Sometime after midnight everyone leaves.

**Max:** are you coming to bed?

**Liz:** I just wanted to run one quick test.

Max goes to bed, but wakes up around 3 AM. Liz is not there. He walks down to the empty and dark living room. He continues to the garage and sees Liz bent over a keyboard in the brightly lit lab. A familiar green cell pattern is displayed on the monitor; the number 001 can be seen in the right hand corner. Max smiles and goes back to bed. He wakes at 8 and hears the shower running. The door opens to a blast of steam as Liz emerges: her hair wet and her body wrapped in a towel. Max looks over and smiles.

**Max **(sits up on one elbow and throws the covers back invitingly): had a long night beautiful?

**Liz:** it is fascinating. There are so many similarities but yet so many differences too.

**Max:** why don't you come back to bed? (He gives her a big smile and pats the bed beside him.)

**Liz **(distracted): love to, but Serena is coming over and we are going to run a complete SEM series this morning. Could you get up and put on coffee? She is supposed to be here by 8 and I'm already late.

**Max **(forcing a smile): ok. (He starts to get out of bed; he only has on white boxers with red pock-a-dot, then he pauses. Suddenly he turns, and stares at her disappearing figure moving into the house.) But, you don't drink coffee.

There is a knock on the door and Liz, dressed in jeans and loose fitting red tee shirt, opens the door to Kyle and Serena.

**Serena:** do you have any coffee?

**Kyle:** good morning. (He gives Liz a brief hug and walks into the computer room).

**Max **(coming in dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a black tee shirt): hey

**Kyle:** hey

Max goes into the kitchen and drags out the seldom-used coffee maker. He pulls a filter out from a cabinet and coffee from a can in the freezer. He fills the unit with water and pushes the start button. In a few seconds it starts perking and dark-brown liquid begins dropping into the carafe. Liz and Serena appear with coffee cups. They wait impatiently, seemingly irritated by the slowness of the dripping of the coffee. The second the unit shuts off Serena fills her and Liz's cup.

**Liz **(to Max, already absorbed in her scientific adventure): Serena and I are going out to the lab. (They walk off talking without even looking back. Max feels a little abandoned.)

**Kyle **(yelling out to Max): hey. The tech installed a new game while he was loading all the office and science software. It' the new version of Grand Theft Auto.

Max watches as Kyle loads up the game and begins to play.

The same process is repeated the next morning; Kyle on the computer, Isabel at work, and Max left to sit alone. Max is annoyed at being abandoned by Liz. The third morning, Isabel comes in and sees Max staring at the T.V.; the shopping channel is on and a young woman is pushing cookware. She can tell he is lost in thought.

**Isabel:** feeling abandoned?

**Max** (notices Isabel for the first time): what? Oh, yeah. I guess so.

**Isabel **(walking to him and grasping his hand): then take me to lunch.

**Max **(a smile on his face): isn't Jesse expecting you at the office?

**Isabel:** he can survive for a few hours. I haven't had a good burrito since we returned. (Smiling.) You know, long before Jesse, long before Liz – it was just you and me. That trip to Florida, the silly plays we put on for mom and dad…

**Max:** we had each other. You are my sister. I needed you then, and I need you now.

**Isabel:** don't you forget it!

**Max:** you're my home (and he gives her a hug).

**Isabel:** ok Max, let's got to Señor Chows. I'll be in the car.

Isabel grabs her purse and walks out the front door while Max searches for his keys.

Scene shifts to Liz and Serena who are in the lab continuing their scientific exploration. Their enthusiasm is beginning to wane. Max comes after lunch with Isabel.

Isabel sees Kyle at the PC and walks over to him. She looks over his should and sees his latest porno 'Veronica's Venus Vixens.'

**Isabel** (to Kyle): ick! Kyle, don't you have anything better to do than sit around our house looking at porno?

**Kyle:** Buddha say 'if girlfriend too busy in lab, expand your mind…'

**Isabel** (smiling at this absurdity): I'm going back to the office; Jesse will be missing me.

Max walks to Liz. She is sitting alone at the dining room table staring at a pile of printouts. She looks frustrated.

**Max:** making progress?

**Liz **(looking up at Max, she smiles): Serena and I are amassing an amazing array of data. We just don't know enough science to interpret what we are seeing. After we finish the blood series tomorrow, I am going to start reading those biology texts they left. (She gets up and refills her coffee cup before going back to the lab.)

Max walks into the den; Kyle has not moved from the computer. But, he has discarded the game and is now engrossed with a porno site. 'Busty Biker Babes' can be seen on the screen as Max walks by.

Max continues on to his bedroom and closes the door. He opens his closet and pushes back the hangers holding his shirts. He places his hand on the wall and a silver handprint materializes, he reaches in and pulls out a file box filled with papers. Max turns with the box and sits down on the bed. He takes the first piece of paper and carefully reads.

**Max Voice Over: **well let's see if there is any reference to Yamine's journal in Tess's old papers.

Hours pass.

**Liz **(calling from the kitchen): Max: time for dinner.

Max divides the papers into two piles, read and unread. Then he slips them into the box and slides the box under his bed.

After diner, Max returns to his room and pulls out the box. After a few minutes there is a knock at the door. Max assumes it is Kyle and walks to the door and opens it. Ava is standing there. She is dressed in a short burgundy spaghetti-straps blouse, skin-tight white shorts, and sandals. Her hair, now blond and curly, has been freshly made up. The tattoos and piercings are gone and she has applied makeup; she is gorgeous and half naked. A smile comes on her face.

**Max:** Ava? No, are you Tess? (Looking a little startled.)

**Ava:** donna be silly. (Brazenly walks past him.) May ah come in?

She enters and sits down on the bed next to the upturned box of papers. She turns to Max and leans back slightly, raising her breasts in a casual yet provocative manner.

**Max **(uncertain): ah (pause), sure.

**Ava:** yoo looking at me hair. This is its natural color, and da New York looks seems so outta place here, I thought I'd try to fit in.

**Max **(still unsure): oh, ok. What are you doing here?

**Ava **(looks down at the box): Tess tol me there was a bunch of papers she left. She said dare was som'pun bout a journal. She seem ta think it was real important. I figured you being King an all, you'd have em. (She looks down at the box again.) Looks like I was right (she gives him a big smile).

Max feels a little funny. He had a very real connection to Tess. Ava with purple hair, a black leather jacket, and multiple piercings wasn't a problem. But now, she looks like Tess and sounds more like her. He feels both uncomfortable and excited at the same time.

**Max:** funny. I was looking for the same thing.

**Ava:** can ah help?

**Max:** yeah, I guess so.

They start looking at the papers, Ava picks from the pile Max has already read. Max reads from the papers remaining in the file box. They read in silence for a long time. Ava finds a page and stops; she stares and re-reads the page. Causally as not to be noticed, she turns the top corner of the sheet over to mark it, then puts it in the reject pile, yawns and stretches. She scoots over to get more papers from Max's reject pile. In the process she moves even closer to Max on the bed. A calculating look momentarily comes into her eyes, and then she starts rubbing a crick in her back. Max subconsciously extends a hand and rubs it soothingly across her bare back. A white glow emanates briefly from his hand. Ava turns and gives him a big smile and begins to say thanks.

The door suddenly swings in; Liz enters with a big smile.

**Liz:** I ordered a pizza; it's here…

Max and Ava spring apart. Liz stops short as she gets a better look at the bed and the proximity of their bodies. The sight of Max's hand on Ava's side is burned into her memory. Ava is beautiful and nearly naked. Both are blushing, looking both embarrassed and guilty.

Suddenly she takes in the blond curly hair, the lack of piercings or black leather and it dawns on her that this must be Tess.

**Liz:** Tess! (She raises her hand as green sparks fly from her fingertips ready to blast her.)

**Max:** no. (He stands up quickly to block her blast.) It is just Ava. We were looking at some of Tess's old papers.

**Ava:** I's jus me. (Trying, unsuccessful, to put on an innocent expression. She can't quite hide a smile that looks more like triumph than innocence.)

**Liz **(uncertain, then angry): why are you defending her?

Liz turns, and storms from the room crying. Max goes after her, but she slips into Isabel's room and shuts the door. Max turns the door handle to enter, but the door is locked.

**Max **(beseechingly): Liz, let me in. Let me explain. Nothing happened.

**Liz:** I have eyes, I saw. Just leave me alone while I think.

Max stands at the door asking for her to let him explain, but he is only met with silence.

In Max's room, Ava quickly flips through the pile of rejected papers. She finds the one she had marked earlier, folds it, and slips it into her shorts.

**Ava:** maybe I better leave. (She gets up and quickly walks out).

Liz sits on Isabel's bed. Her legs are crossed and she sits rocky and crying. After a few minutes, she turns and picks up the phone.

**Liz** (on phone): 'Ria? I need you (sigh and a soft sniffle.)

**Maria **(on the phone): Liz, what's wrong. Are you under attack?

**Liz:** it's Max (pause). I caught him with Ava.

**Maria:** that bastard! Chica, I'm on my way.

As Ava attempts to exit the house she encounters Kyle. Like Max and Liz, he has a delayed reaction but then suspects it is Tess. Ava corrects him and moves towards the door. Serena comes out of the kitchen, and watches Kyle's almost violent reaction.

Liz is lying on her side, pulled up into a fetal position. She continues to cry softly.

**Liz Voice Over:** how could he? I thought Max and I were one person.

Her mind flashes back to Max holding hands with Tess in school, the two of them sitting on Max's bed trying to remember Antar, Max kissing Tess at the prom, and she cries harder.

**Liz Voice Over:** I can't help it. Seeing Max with her just reminds me of all the pain I went through. It hurt so much to know that Max had slept with Tess. I see how in part I, that is, Future Max and I were responsible for getting them closer. But that day, when he told me that they had actually slept together and that she was pregnant, my heart just broke into pieces. Looking back I don't know how I was able to keep it together, how I was able to breath. Maybe it was the anger I felt mixed in with all the pain. Anger that I had some how contributed to his betrayal. Angry because I was not the one he had made love to. I have tried to put all that behind me, behind us. But, seeing Max and Ava so close on our bed, Max touching her, Ava barely dressed and looking so much like Tess… Still I know Max loves me. I feel it through our connection. I see it in his eyes. I just need time to think and sort out all these feelings I have tried to bury.

Max paces back and forth in front of the door. Guilty and pissed at being accused of something he didn't, really, do. He continues to beg Liz to listen to him

Liz thinks back to something she had said soon after they were married.

**Liz Voice Over:** nothing will change how I feel about Max. As sappy as it sounds, I know we can handle whatever comes our way, as long as we have each other.

Liz sits up and wipes her eyes.

**Liz Voice Over:** what did I really see? Max and a Tess look-alike sitting on our bed. They looked as guilty as hell, but they were not kissing or even hugging. I didn't actually see anything. And Max said nothing happened.

The door to the house flies open and Maria and Michael come marching in.

**Maria:** where is that two-timing lying bitch? (She marches up to an obviously intimidated Ava. She quickly notices the blond bombshell look.)

Liz gets up, goes into Isabel's attached bathroom and wipes her eyes. She hears Maria in the living room and moves to the door, unlocks it. She sees Max and hesitates, about to say something. But she hears Maria tearing into Ava and walks past Max into the living room.

**Maria **(momentarily able to burst out as Maria, without Calypsos influence): what the hell did you do to Max?

Max walks into the room following Liz, everyone stares at him. His cheeks turn red.

Liz slowly takes in Ava; studying her from head to her feet, she notices the skintight shorts. Suddenly she notices the paper folded up and stuck in her shorts.

**Liz:** yeah. What did you do? (She walks over to Ava and in one quick motion turns her sideways, runs her hand down Ava's shorts and pulls out the paper.) And, what do we have here?

**Max **(coming over and looking at the paper): that was one of Tess's papers we were looking at. (At the mention of the name Tess, everyone gives him and Ava a second disapproving look.)

**Liz **(looking at the crumpled sheet): this paper says Yamine left a journal for safe keeping with the original human DNA donor.

At the mention of Yamine's name, Serena jolts up. She walks quickly to Liz. Max is leaning over Liz's shoulder reading the paper. Serena holds out her hand and Liz gives it to her. She reads it.

**Serena**: what does this mean?

**Max:** Larek visited me a couple of days ago. (Everyone gasps.)

**Michael **(with anger): Maxwell - are you back to withholding information again? When were you going to mention this visit?

**Max **(ignoring Michael's barb): he said we could be in for a new danger. That some details might be in a journal Yamine kept. He said Tess told him about the journal.

**Kyle **(hearing about this for the first time and naturally upset about any mention of Tess): Tess? Tess is talking to Larek?

**Liz:** Max, I think you better start at the beginning and tell them everything.

**Michael:** I agree.

**Max:** I didn't know if there was anything to his theory. With all the construction and lab activities I hadn't had time to check Tess's old papers.

**Kyle **(confused): from the beginning …

**Max:** ok. Earlier in the week, Brody came to the door. Except it was Larek. He said we were in danger…

An hour later Max finishes recounting his conversation with Larek He relays most of the story but again, like in his recounting for Liz, leaves out Larek's mention of the 'once fallen king' prophecy.

**Serena:** we have to find this journal. Who provided the DNA?

**Michael:** we only know about my DNA donor. His name was Charles Dupree. His granddaughter lives in Tucson.

Serena stands up and grabs Kyle's hand.

**Serena:** let's go.

**Michael:** no, if what Larek said is true, we need a way to defeat Khivar. (Turning to Serena.) You and Liz should keep analyzing your samples. Maria and I can go to Tucson.

**Kyle:** but, Maria is like 8-months pregnant.

**Maria **(hiding her own concern): I'll be fine. Delivery is still months away (I hope). We will take Xaedon for protection.

**Max:** we'll call Dr. Paul, Jesse's friend, and have him check her out.

**Ava:** I shoulda go too. Tess told me what da journal look like.

**Liz:** why should we trust you? You were obviously trying to sneak out with that piece of paper.

**Ava:** it may be dangerous recovering da journal. I didna want to endanger any of you. If I was lost, it woulda be less of a loss to da group.

Everyone looks at Ava skeptically; no one really buys her story.

**Max:** no. We need you as our fourth. You said it yourself that together we are stronger than any power on Earth or Antar. I think we should all go; we are strongest as a group.

**Michael** (to Max): ok. Tell Isabel and Jesse when they get home. They can get the VW and we can take Hanley's van.

**Max:** meet here at 7 AM tomorrow. And Michael, call your 'sister' and tell Laurie we are coming tomorrow.

FBI Control Center

**FBI Agent **(listening to headset): better call Dimitri. Something big is coming. They are all heading out to Tucson tomorrow.

Pam knocks on former Congressman Whitaker's office door.

**Pam:** Nicholas open up; it's Pam.

Nicholas comes to the door looking half asleep.

**Nicholas:** it better be good.

**Pam:** I got a call from our contact inside. The pod squad's moving out tomorrow.

**Rath**: ta where?

**Pam:** Tucson.

**Lonnie:** what's in too'sone?

**Pam:** I don't know but it must be big. Everyone, including the protectors is going. They are leaving at 7 in the morning.

**Nicholas:** ok, then we are going too. Pam, pull a place up on the floor. There is not need for you to go back home now; we will leave from here.

**Pam **(looking at Nicholas as if he was a slug): should you inform the emissary?

**Nicholas:** no. He said he got new instructions. Mr. Antarvé left this morning.

General Motors Corporation, Dearborn, Michigan. Interior of the office of the director of Research and Development, Mr. Toledo.

**R&D Director Toledo:** good morning Mr. (pauses and looks at the card) Mr. Antarvé. I'm not quite sure how you got an appointment with me. Protocol is to go through normal channels not to start at the top. I'm very busy, so state your business.

**Mr. Antarvé:** thank you for seeing me. (He opens his brief case and pulls out a 1-ft by 1-ft sheet of thin material.) What would it be worth to GM for a new material: light, nearly indestructible, and easy to manufacture to exacting dimensions? (He hands the sheet to the director who takes it skeptically.) It has a density seven times lower than steel, but this thin sheet is a more effective armor than 4-in. of high alloy steel. It is a thermoset plastic that can be molded into specific shapes. It can be spun into fibers to make bulletproof vests 1/10th the weight of a Kevlar jacket. Once it cools and hardens it can't be cut, drilled, or destroyed by conventional means.

**Toledo:** do you know how many times I have listened to fairy tales like this? Everyone knows a thermoset cannot withstand a bullet blast. And you say this material is indestructible; everything can be destroyed.

**Mr. Antarvé:** I came here as a good citizen to offer this new technology free for the benefit of 'my' country. If you are not interested, I have an interview later today with a gentleman from Halliburton. But, before you quickly discard this gold mine, may I suggest a demonstration?

**Toledo **(peaked by the mention of Halliburton): what do you have in mind?

**Mr. Antarvé:** I know you have a ballistics group in this building. I believe a Mr. Callaway at extension 4414 is in his lab now. Why don't we walk down and check my material's resistance to a 30 aught 6?

**Toledo **(picks up the phone and dials 4414): Callaway? Busy? (Listens to the reply on the phone.) Need to run a test. Set up your 306 rifle; we are going to do a quick ballistic test on a new material. (Turns to Antarvé and stands up.) This way.

The Director leads Khivar's emissary to the elevator and then down to the basement. They pass through a series of twisting corridors until they come to a room marked 'Ballistics Research.' They enter and the Director hands Mr. Callaway the plastic sheet. Callaway hands each a set of safety glasses and hearing protection muffs before he walks to the rear wall of a long alley and attaches the sheet to four clips. He walks back 20 feet and focuses a long high-power rifle.

Just before he shoots, the emissary raises his hand in an inconspicuous manner and concentrates. For a second, just before the shot, the sheet emits a faint green glow. Neither Toledo nor Callaway notice the green pulse.

Callaway shoots but as the bullet approaches the sheet it suddenly stops; it falls harmlessly to the floor. The emissary relaxes his hand and the green glow stops. The bullet is not deformed, but lies on the floor, smoking.

Callaway and Toledo are shocked. Calloway bends to pick up the projectile.

**Mr. Antarvé:** I suggest you use gloves; it will be very hot.

**Calloway:** I can't believe it. Nothing acts like that. It is not possible.

**Mr. Antarvé:** and yet you just observed it. Mr. Toledo, are you interested now?

**Mr. Toledo:** and you say you want to offer this technology to us free?

**Mr. Antarvé:** to the United States free, yes.

**Mr. Toledo:** you don't want anything?

**Mr. Antarvé:** no. I didn't say that. I would like to meet your President.

**Mr. Toledo: **I think that can be arranged. Let me make some calls.

They start to leave the lab. He looks back and Calloway is turning the sheet in his hands. There is not a mark or either side, no indentation, or any discoloration. Toledo walks to him and whispers.

**Mr. Toledo: **this is top secret. I want every possible test run to figure out what that is, and how to reverse engineer it. Pull in anyone you need. Call Dr. Monzyk. This is top priority – drop everything else. If this is for real, we can all retire rich.

**Mr. Antarvé:** I better take that sample. (Toledo looks upset and starts to argue.) After all, we have not come to any agreement yet. (Toledo sees his point and reluctantly returns the sheet to the emissary.)

They leave the basement laboratories. Mr. Toledo returns him to the very fancy front lobby of the office building.

**Mr. Antarvé:** call me when you have my appointment with the President set up.

Morning the following day. Jim Valenti and Amy Deluca are sitting on the couch at her house talking. Maria and Michael are seen through the window pulling away on the motorcycle to go to Max's house. Jim's CB ratio squawks and he answers.

**Sheriff Valenti:** this is Jim, over.

**Sheriff Hanson:** Jim. We have got a situation. Deputy Blackwood was on patrol and noticed a large number of strange cars and vans at the Evans' house.

**Sheriff Valenti:** that's ok. The Evans' and their friends are going for a little trip. They got that old VW van and a new Econo van.

**Sheriff Hanson:** yeah, they are there. But there are four black Chevy Tahoe SUVs and a big white Cadillac. There are men in dark suits and sunglasses standing at each entrance like they are guarding the place.

**Sheriff Valenti:** the FBI! Get Deputy Evers and Blackwood over there. I'm on my way. We may need reinforcements.

**Sheriff Hanson:** for the FBI?!

**Sheriff Valenti:** let me handle this. (He gets up, kisses Amy and leaves.)

Scene shifts to a block over from the Evans' house. Three Roswell patrol cars are pulled together by the curb. The men are standing at their trunks talking quietly and putting on bulletproof jackets. They look between the houses and see the cars lined up in front of Evans' house.

**Deputy Blackwood:** this is crazy. We can't go rushing in and arrest the FBI.

**Sheriff Valenti **(thinking fast for an explanation): they are not really the FBI. I got a tip that Max and his friends might be in danger and that a terrorists group posing as FBI agents were the most likely candidate.

The two deputies look doubtful, but load their shotguns. They quietly close the trunks of the patrol cars. The sheriff and the two deputies maneuver between the houses and come up from the agent's blind side. Both deputies move with stealth and successfully sneak up on the agents. They first disarm them. The sheriff hauls one agent with him, and he and the deputies force the FBI guards into the house at gunpoint.

**Jim Voice Over:** well, here I go again. I wonder; will I still be sheriff in 15 minutes?

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 506: Discovery

Story by NickMax

Edited by Keila and faillow

Episode opens at the back door of the Evans' house. Jim and his two deputies have the three FBI agents at gunpoint; they enter the house. Arguing and shouting is going on. Without delay, Jim and the deputies rush into the room.

**Jim:** all right, everyone put down your guns.

Everyone stops talking. No guns have been drawn. Standing next to Max is the junior Senator from New Mexico. Next to him is Aimes, Director of the FBI. Several other dark suited agents are seen interspersed with the kids and the protectors. Nothing looks threatening; the FBI apparently is not here to make an arrest.

**Director Aimes **(surprised at the abrupt interruption): well! (Pause.) I believe it is a contingent of the local law enforcement. Welcome. Join our party, but please put away those guns. And, exactly who are you?

**Jim:** I'm Jim Valenti, Sheriff of Roswell, New Mexico (still holding his gun out pointed at the director and the other agents). And you are?

**Max:** It's ok. Senator Martinez called this morning and asked for a meeting with Director Aimes of the FBI. You can put away the guns. We discovered the FBI was tailing us and bugging our cars and homes, so we called the President. I guess they are here (pauses, and looks around skeptically) to apologize.

**Senator Martinez:** Max, Michael… I was infuriated when I learned of the FBI surveillance.

**Michael **(shouting): I thought we had a deal!

**Max **(looking at Michael trying to calm him down): no FBI -- no bugging us – that was the deal. Why did you break your promise? (Michael continues to simmer with anger.)

**Senator Martinez:** that was my understanding too. But, the President insisted you have protection. These agents have been monitoring your actions to protect you.

**Xaedon **(pointing): that is agent Rosco Dimitri. He was head of the Special Unit; their goal was elimination not protection.

**Dimitri:** hello Xae. I recognized you from our tapes. (Turning to the entire group.) I was in charge of a section of the Special Unit. But, Xaedon, you will recall at our last meeting, I told you that I wanted all of the aliens brought back alive. We knew the Air Force wanted you dead, but I said our primary job was simply to keep you safe. I was not in favor of kidnapping the Parkers; I severely criticized Agent Colton for that foolish act. (Max and the others look skeptical.)

**Xaedon **(he faces Max): that is true. (Reluctantly.) He did not advocate killing you. (He turns and looks at the SAIC.) But, then why did you lure me out of hiding and try to capture the Roswell Four and their friends?

**Dimitri:** I had nothing to do with that. Colton ran that op without official sanction.

**Director Aimes **(standing next to the coffee table in the living room): Max, look – you need our help. You are just not aware of all the people out there looking for you. And, you are not careful. (He opens a brief case and pulls out a series of 8 x 10 color photos; the first one shows the recent training exercise far into the Mesaliko Reservation. In another, Eric Hughes can be seen with a telephoto lense snapping pictures of the rocks exploding.) We took this so-called journalist into custody; without us these photos would be on the front page of the New York Times.

Everyone crowds around looking at the photos laying on the table. He takes out another photo; it shows three older teenagers dressed in leather pants and dirty tee shirts, with tattoos and piercings. Another photo shows them in a car parked outside the Crashdown, one by the Pizza Pan, and finally one across from the sheriff's house.

**Isabel **(with fright): that's Lonnie, Rath, and Nicholas! (Ava stares at the photo at the sheriff's house; a blond girl can be seen walking away.)

**Dimitri:** we have been following them for almost two weeks.

He pulls out another photo and there is a picture of a blond teenager dressed in a Crashdown uniform standing next to a SUV talking to the three gangbangers. A tall man whose features are obscured is sitting in the rear seat.

**Liz:** that is Pam Troy!

**Dimitri:** she has been snooping around. Our surveillance system at the Crashdown picked up an interference signal. We identified its location and reviewed the hidden camera footage; she has been planting bugs in every room in the restaurant. She even succeeded in planting one in the phone in your parent's room. (Liz and Serena look shocked.)

**Senator Martinez:** let them provide protection. You can use their help. The FBI won't interfere and can provide back up when you need it.

Everyone looks uneasy at the proposed alliance. Liz slowly nods as well as Isabel. Michael stares at the director and shakes his head no. Maria turns to Max who after a pause nods. An unspoken agreement has been reached. Michael looks away, angry that Maria has sided with Max.

**Maria:** ok. But, you have got to take the bugs out of our bedrooms. I'd never be able to sleep again.

**Dimitri Voice Over **(smiling): no one would believe what we heard on those bedroom tapes anyway.

**Dimitri:** done.

**Director Aimes:** one more thing. We have been tailing a man who was seen with the gangbangers. He is a strange duck. Tall and very thin. Dresses odd. He showed up at the research and development center of General Motors in Dearborn, Michigan yesterday. We are trying to find out why he went there. So far nothing – and that is very odd. This must be top secret for them to put up this type of protection. GM said no comment.

**Michael:** so, who is he? First he is in Roswell snooping around and now he's at a major industrial powerhouse. Sounds fishy…

**Director Aimes:** we will find out his connection. It may take a day or two, but nobody holds out long with the FBI.

**Dimitri:** so we have a deal? We will unobtrusively observe and protect the Royal Four (he pauses and looks around) and friends. Johnson just removed the bugs from the bedrooms here (he nods to an agent holding several small boxes.) We will remove the others. I will keep you informed of anything unusual or threatening. (An agent walks up to him and whispers.) Oh, and we just located the gangbangers. They are parked in a SUV down the street. Henderson said they are in disguise, no tattoos or leather -- he swears they look just like you.

**Director Aimes **(at first surprised, then he remembers): so these must be the dupes that are in your file. Do you want us to detain them?

**Ava:** da's as powerful as Max and Michael – maybe more. I'd keep my distance.

**Liz:** why are you protecting the dupes?

Max begins to speak, to defend Ava but a quick look at Liz stops him cold.

**Michael:** ok. Here is what you should do… (He turns his back to Max and huddles with Jim and the director.)

The tension breaks as an agreement is reached. Everyone begins to mill around and talk. The Senator waves to Liz and Serena and walks over to them.

**Senator Martinez:** so how is the scientific exploration going? My reports indicate you were set up with some pretty fancy equipment. Got all the help you need, training, supplies …?

**Liz:** the equipment is great.

**Serena:** we have assembled an amazing array of information. (But she pauses, not saying what she really thinks.)

**Senator Martinez:** but, …

**Liz:** we don't know what it all means. We are still analyzing and trying to see patterns. We are going to hit the books to see how to interpret the data, and their implications.

**Senator Martinez:** maybe I can send some help.

Kyle is standing alone by the table. He is flipping through the FBI surveillance photos. He stops and looks at the one of his house. Suddenly, he picks it up and examines it closely. Near the edge of the photo he sees a curly-headed blond teenager walking away. The picture is fuzzy, but he is almost sure it is Ava -- or Tess.

**Michael **(anxious to get out of the house and the FBI): let's go; Tucson awaits.

Everyone grabs their bags and walks out to their van. Michael takes the wheel of the VW van and Maria slowly, and somewhat awkwardly climbs in beside him on the passenger seat. Liz grabs Max and Hanley's hands and drags them into the VW. Rae slides behind the wheel of the Ford van. Kyle and Serena get in the back seat. Xae looks at Ava and climbs in the far back seat. Ava considers where to sit.

**Raeve **(to Ava): why don't you ride up here with me? (Ava looks at Xae, hesitates, and then nods and climbs into the passenger seat.)

The two vans back down the driveway and ease away.

Nicholas is watching closely. As they pull away, he turns on the ignition. Suddenly, two police cars pull up, one blocking his forward and one his reverse path.

**Deputy Blackwood **(getting slowly out of the cruiser and walking up to the driver side window): we had a complaint about someone lurking outside their house. (He stares at Nicholas.) You look a little young to be driving a car, sonny. (He puts his hand over his gun.) Can I see your driver's license, registration and insurance?

Before, he can say anything Lonnie slides over to window. She whispers to Nicholas: remember low key, donna draw attention. Let mea handle dis.

**Lonnie:** officer (big smile): (She puts on her best New Mexico accent.) My little brother was not really gonna drive. Here are me papers (she hands the deputy a new New Mexico drivers license and registration plus a Liberty Mutual insurance card). I hope we haven't caused any problems. (Another big smile, and a flirtatious shake of her short brown hair.) We are new in da community and we gotta little lost. Me bro (nods towards Rath) was checking da map. Can ya direct us to da US 285 South?

**Deputy Blackwood **(checks his watch and sees he has delayed them long enough for the kids to get a good lead): no problem, miss. (Tips his hat before he hands back the cards.) Just go to the corner and take a right. In about a mile you will see the 285 sign; turn right. (Deputy Evers begins to correct the deputy, but catches Blackwood's eye and stops.)

Lonnie drives off following the deputy's directions.

**Deputy Evers **(waits until they are a hundred yards away): 285 South goes off to the left.

**Deputy Blackwood **(slight smile): yeah (pause) I suppose you're right (smiles). I hope that doesn't delay them too much.

Khivar's emissary sees Mr. Toledo, the GM director of R&D, walking to his table at the Motor Club, an exclusive restaurant at the top of the Cadillac Building in downtown Detroit.

**Mr. Toledo:** Mr. Antarvé! Good to see you again. Let me take you over to meet our president. I've have briefed him on your invention and he is very interested.

They walk to a more secluded section and approach a beautifully, polished cheery wood table. A large, distinguished man sits before it. He is dressed in a $5,000 Armani suit made of dark-gray Italian wool, brilliant whit shirt, and red silk tie. As they approach, the president rises.

**GM President:** good afternoon Mr. Antarvé. My name is Jack Buck. I'm president of the GM Military Vehicle Division. He extends his hand.

**Mr. Antarvé **(perturbed): Mr. Buck, it is nice to meet you. I'm sorry, but there seems to have been a misunderstanding. (The president lowers his hand and a frown comes over his face.) I was told I was going to meet the President. (Pause.) The President of the United States.

**Mr. Toledo:** I'm sure if your invention works out and we can negotiate a suitable deal, we could get you in to see the President. (The GM Military vehicle president nods.)

**Mr. Antarvé **(even more perturbed): Mr. Toledo, you have wasted my time. I represent a very important organization. We are not accustomed to being lied too. (He turns and walks out to the surprise and astonishment of the two GM executives.)

Tucson, Arizona early afternoon. The VW minivan and the Ford 9-passenger Econo van pull up to a black, ornate wrought-iron gate guarding a large desert estate. Michael opens the door and drops from the driver seat to the flagstones paving the driveway; he starts walking. Maria opens her passenger door and awkwardly slides down to the pavement. She also begins to walk towards the surveillance cameras located near the gate. Suddenly the gate begins to open and Laurie runs to Michael and hugs him.

**Laurie: **Michael! God I have missed you!

She grabs his hand and leads him into the house. They are talking and laughing. He never looks back.

**Maria **(softly): Michael…

Maria looks at Laurie. She doesn't recognize her, and for a moment she feels an overpowering wave of jealousy of this blond girl all wrapped around Michael. She slowly walks back to the van, her teary eyes lingering on Michael. Liz watches her walk up to the van and struggle to get up into drivers seat. She lays a comforting hand on Maria's shoulder and gives her a reassuring squeeze. Maria looks back and gives her a forced smile. She starts the van and pulls in. Hanley pulls in behind her. The gates slowly close.

Emissary on phone.

**Emissary:** make me an appointment with Pfizer Pharmaceuticals; and make sure it is the president of Pfizer. (Listens on the phone.) Do some research… tell them I have a proven cure for whatever you think they can make them the most money. I'll make it clear this time I mean George W.

Scene shifts to the interior of the Dupree estate. Max and Liz are at one table. She has moved them as far from the blond curly-haired version of Ava as possible. Iz, Jesse, Raeve, and Hanley join them. Michael and Laurie sit across from each other at the other table. They carry on a lively conversation; Maria sits beside Michael, but he ignores her devoting all his attention to his 'sister.' Serena, Kyle, Ava, and Xaedon round out the main table.

**Laurie **(to Michael and Maria): I was so excited when Michael called last night. It's been over two years since I have seen him. (She turns and addresses everyone.) I welcome all of you to my house. My aunt Meredith and uncle Bobby have to go to Phoenix so we've got the entire place to ourselves. I've had Conchita and Bonita make up the guest suites and prepare a delicious dinner. Afterwards we can enjoy the pool. This is a wonderful time of the year. The sky is so full of stars; it is beautiful at night.

**Michael **(turns to Laurie): let's eat; I'm starving. (He gets up and walks to the elaborately set up dining table and sits down. The others follow.)

Before everyone has even taken their place, he grabs a big bowl of fruit and piles much of the container on his plate. Maria looks away embarrassed by his lack of manners. Conchita notices, and quickly replaces the fruit salad bowl with another full bowl and the dinner goes on smoothly.

After dinner they are all sitting around the pool. Ava, dressed in a string bikini gets out of the pool and walks to a lounge chair and grabs a towel. Kyle and Serena are in the pool fooling around. The protectors are stationed around the perimeter on guard. Isabel and Jesse are in the hot tub talking softly.

Maria is in slacks and a loose top. She sits quietly beside Michael who is dressed in boxer-style swimming trunks. She looks at Laurie fitted in a white one-piece bathing suit. As they talk, she gradually begins remembering Laurie and that night almost three years ago.

**Maria **(suddenly to Michael): didn't you get shot by a man with a blue jellyfish sticking out of his chest the last time we were here? (Laurie and Michael look at her. Michael nods, and the three begin discussing that night.)

It is later that evening.

**Michael**: you guys want something to drink? (They nod yes, and he gets up and walks off.)

**Laurie **(turning to Maria): Michael told me about what happened after graduation, the road trip, and the Calypso/merge thing. He sounded like losing you was the most terrifying thing that has happened to him in his life. He really loves you. When you came back, it made him whole… And the babies – that is all he has been talking about. You and the babies, and your life, and what you are going to do, and going back to Antar someday.

Maria looks at her stunned. Michael returns with two diet cokes, a glass of milk and a Snickers bar for each of them.

**Michael **(to Maria, handing her the Snickers bar): I know it is your favorite.

**Maria **(turns Michael's face to hers and gives him a big kiss): I love you Space boy.

Max bare-chested in black boxer trunks and Liz in a conservative two-piece suit sit on lounge chairs and stare up at the stars.

**Liz:** This is nice. (She looks around at everyone smiling and laughing.) This is what we needed. A little normal time to blow off some steam and act like teenagers.

Max takes Liz's hand, faces her and looks deeply into her eyes.

**Max:** I love you Mrs. Evans. You are the one, my soul mate. No one will ever come between us. Not Ava, not Tess, not anyone. Have faith in me -- have faith in us. (He leans over and gives her a kiss.)

Liz wraps her arms around him and deepens the kiss. Her thoughts traveled back to the first time she saw Max. It was the first day of the third grade. He looked alone and scared. They made eye contact for the first time.

She smiles and kisses him again and the flashes start. She sees him giving her a warm

smile, saving her life at the Crashdown, drunk at her blind date declaring his love, sitting together listening to the choir at the midnight Christmas service, his tenderness on their wedding night, walking hand in hand in the snow in Boston, their recent return to his bedroom in Roswell…

Scene shifts to Isabel talking quietly to Jesse in the hot tub.

**Isabel:** this place gives me the creeps. Except for Alex and you, Grant was the only man I ever cared for; he died here. He was ordered to kill me, but he couldn't do it. He was a good man before… before he was infected by that blue alien stuff.

**Jesse:** he must have loved you very much, but not as much as I love you. (He wants to change the topic.) Let's get out of the hot tub. I'll race you to the pool.

Isabel doesn't seem interested, still stuck in her sad mood thinking about Grant. He picks her up and kisses her. That generates a small smile. He walks over to the pool and still carrying her, jumps in. Isabel screams as she hits the cool water; she laughs and wraps her arms around Jesse and smiles. She kisses him.

Next day, Groton, Connecticut, headquarters of Pfizer. Mr. Antarvé is sitting in the waiting room outside the office of the president, Mr. Adams.

**Pfizer President, Mr. Adams:** Mr. Antarvé, you have some impressive references. I called Mr. Toledo of GM as you suggested; he confirmed you have access to amazing new technology. I understand you have a proposition.

**Mr. Antarvé:** my superiors have authorized me to share some highly valuable intellectual property. We are prepared to identify the ingredients of a new remedy that when ingested over a 7-day period will remove 99 of the plaque accumulated in human veins and arteries. Even arteries that seem completely closed due to arteriosclerosis can be opened – quickly and safely. Think of the savings in suffering, the avoidance of lengthy hospital stays, and multi tens of thousand dollar treatments.

**Mr. Adams:** a pill like that – it would be like having a license to print money. But (putting on his tough negotiator stance), it would take millions for clinical trial, safety testing, manufacturing, advertising… And, of course (he turns to the emissary) we would need proof.

**Mr. Antarvé:** naturally. Could you identify a terminally ill patient that would be willing to try a new experimental drug?

**Mr. Adams:** we could never authorize that without years of prior safety and efficacy testing. If the patient died we'd lose millions in malpractice claims.

**Mr. Antarvé: **but, you could identify a patient? Pick one. Tell me who and where they are located – preferable away from a large hospital. If they make a spectacular recovery, you would be interested?

Pfizer president places a call, listens, and writes down a name, address, and phone number. He looks around like he suspects his conversation is being recorded. He mumbles something about a disk before disconnecting.

**Mr. Adams: **Pfizer is a reputable pharmaceutical organization. We could never be a part of such a dangerous and unscientific program.

He stands and silently hands the paper to Mr. Antarvé. It says Mr. Carl Snyder, 1157 5th Avenue, Newark, OH, 614-555-5697.

**Mr. Antarvé: **I understand completely (he stands too). It was foolish of me to even suggest such an action. It is too bad, because we are prepared to give this treatment free-of-charge to the people of America.

**Mr. Adams: **but if such a remedy was available, you would need someone to facilitate manufacture, safety, quality control and distribution – and I believe our organization would be well equipped to meet this need. (Smiles and nods.) If you don't want money, what do you desire?

**Mr. Antarvé: **my organization has many fabulous gifts that could benefit mankind. I'd like the opportunity to personally discuss these opportunities with the President of the United States. All I need is a couple of hours.

**Mr. Adams **(as they walk to his office door): we were one of his major contributors in his last campaign. I'm sure we could pull a few strings and arrange a meeting. But, it would only be for a few minutes. Your must understand the pressures on the President. Many people want the opportunity to discuss their views, ideas, and suggestions with him.

**Mr. Antarvé: **if you can guarantee me 5 minutes of the President's undivided attention, I will grant you an exclusive license to market and sell our remedy.

Both men walk to the president's secretary outside his door.

**Mr. Adams: **I wish you luck with your program's development. Mrs. Paddock will escort you to the lobby.

**Mr. Antarvé:** I will call again one week from today. You can tell me where and when I will meet the President.

In the lobby, Mr. Antarvé is signing out. The receptionists notes his name and picks up an envelope.

**Receptions:** Mr. Antarvé – there is a package for you (hands him an envelope with his name on it.)

He thanks her and walks out to a waiting limousine. The chauffer opens the door and he enters. He pulls up the envelope flap and slides out a CD marked "Snyder." He opens the case and lifts the CD to his ear; high-pitched computer notes are heard. He replaces the CD into its case and hands it up to the driver.

**Mr. Antarvé: **transmit this to Dr. D'Hinton. Tell him I need a cure by Friday.

Scene shifts to Tucson the following day. Everyone is finishing lunch after a restful morning.

**Max:** Laurie, we have enjoyed your hospitality. But, we need your help. I recently learned that one of the people sent to help, a Royal Protector, might have left some valuable information in a journal.

**Michaels:** the journal was left with one of our original DNA donors. Your grandpa was my donor. Have looked through his papers -- did he mention anything like that?

**Laurie:** no. I can't recall any mention of a journal in his papers. He made extensive notes about the abduction and the ship, but much of it does not make sense. You are more than welcome to look at the papers. I moved them to a safe. It is built into the floor of the family room.

They get up from the table and walk to the den. Laurie moves a chair away and lifts the corner of an area rug. She pries up a piece of the parquet floor and expose the recessed handle of a 2-ft by 2-ft floor safe.

**Laurie:** I rarely use this vault, and I don't remember the combination. But I have it in a smaller safe upstairs (she turns to get the combination).

**Michael:** I don't think that will be necessary.

Michael places his hand on the handle and concentrates. A white light emanates from below his fingers. The combination dial glows too as it rotates one direction, then the next. The process continues until the four tumblers have been rotated into position. He turns the handle and the safe door opens with a click. Inside are file boxes filled haphazardly with yellowing papers and notebooks. Michael extends his hands in and pulls out four boxes.

**Isabel:** we can divide the work. Jesse and I can take one. Max and Liz, Michael and Maria, and Kyle and Serena can each take one.

**Ava:** what bout me?

**Xaedon:** it is possible that one team could miss a clue. As each team completes an item, it can be passed to you – and then to us. Rae could try to sort them into some type of order. Hanley, Rae, and I have a different perspective, since we lived on Antar. We may see something significant that you might not recognize.

**Raeve:** there will be plenty of work for all of us.

**Max:** let's get started. Liz and I will take the dining room table. There is also workspace in the den, the kitchen, and the living room.

The four teams review their box of papers. It takes the rest of the day to thoroughly examine each item and take notes. The teams meet back at 6 for dinner. Max asks each team to report, but they all have failed to find any direct reference to a journal or to Yamine. They eat dinner quietly, disappointed.

**Max:** I have only seen what was in my box. Maybe if I look at the other papers I'll see something that rings a bell that did not strike any of you. Let's give it one more day; if we have not found any clues, we will head back to Roswell.

The next day the group works until late afternoon, but still no success. They break for dinner on the patio by the pool. Everyone is looking down, and ready to give up.

**Liz:** let's re-arrange the teams. Maybe a new group will see something new. (Everyone groans, having given up.) Serena and I will give it a try.

**Kyle:** that lets me off. I saw a Mac in the study. I'm going to check it out.

**Isabel:** I'm tired. This search is pointless. Jesse and I are going back to our room.

**Maria:** I'm feeling tired, I think I'm going to lie down for a while.

Liz looks around and quickly sees that Max and Ava are left unpaired. She 'knows' she can trust Max and is ready for them to go off together.

**Max:** Laurie – where did your grandfather store his stuff before it was moved to the safe? Can Michael and I take a look?

**Laurie:** in the bomb shelter downstairs. (Isabel shivers recalling Grant's death in the shelter. She turns and leaves with Jesse.)

**Max:** we'd like to take a look.

**Xaedon **(forestalling Ava's objection): I thought Ava and I could inspect Jesse and Isabel's papers…

Laurie leads Max and Michael downstairs to the fall out shelter. As they approach the corrugated steel, semi-circular bunker, Michael and Laurie recall the last time they were here. Michael being shot by Grant, Agent Duff shooting the geologist, the Gandarium Queen arising from Grant's chest, Michael sucking out all the oxygen to kill the Gandarium.

Max recognizes the tension. He was not here when Grant was shot, but has heard the story. He watches Michael slowly, hesitantly approach the bunker and look in through the small window in the door. Michael is shocked; the room is completely empty.

**Michael:** where is everything!?

**Laurie:** after the blue thing exploded I called in cleaners. Everything was ruined. I saved the papers and moved his clothes to another trunk. The cleaners moved it and that strange rock to the garage.

**Max:** strange rock?

**Laurie:** it seems like a normal rock, but it has these hieroglyphics-like carvings on one side.

**Michael:** can you show us?

Scene shifts to the garage, Hanley and Raeve have joined them as they enter the four-car garage. Laurie walks back to the corner and pulls off a tarp. Sitting under it is a roughly square 2-ft by 2-ft block of light tan sandstone. It looks like a million other rocks that could be found in the desert, except for its size and the writing on one face.

**Max:** Handley and Rae – can you read it?

**Hanley:** it says "1806 Alklian Age."

**Rae:** that is the same year Zan was born.

**Michael **(looking disappointed): that's it?

Hanley looks at the writing and walks around the stone looking closely for more clues. On the opposite side he notices a symbol. It is very faint. He brushes off the stone surface to reveal two long vertical, parallel bars with a waving line above them.

**Hanley:** the sign of a Royal Protector. This could be from Yamine!

**Michael:** but what does it tell us?

**Laurie:** the rock is strange in one other way. The movers said it was much lighter than they had expected for something that big.

Michael inspects the stone more intensely. It is difficult to see because of the abrasion of time and weather, but he notices an indentation inside a small rectangle carved in one corner. Brushing off dust from the rock, his fingers trace a fine line running diagonally from the first box to the far edge; there he finds a second box. Another line is very faint, but crosses the first line to form an 'X.' He brushes more, and small rectangles can now be made out in each corner of the rock face.

**Michael**: four square! It's like the symbol on the map and the cave; what we called four square!

He runs his hand along its edges. Soon outlines of the boxes and lines glow, and a silver handprint appears in the space below the 'X,' then it fades.

**Michael:** Max. Try with me. (Together they repeat the process, the glow is stronger but again the handprint fades.) Four square – we need all four. We need Iz and Ava. (Hanley understands, flips open his cell phone and calls the house; he explains their discovery.)

In a few minutes everyone comes out to the garage. Isabel and Ava step forward away from the others and walk to the stone. They join Max and Michael as they each place one hand on the four corners of the rock, the handprint glows brightly. Everyone stares and hesitates. Michael extends his second hand and places it in the glowing outline. The side with the hieroglyphics breaks open a door, which slides back. A hollow space is exposed. They all stand back and stare. Serena who has been watching intently walks forward. She hesitantly inserts her hand and pulls out a leather bound journal. She hugs it to her chest and cries with joy and relief. Kyle runs to her side and hugs her. Liz and Maria move to her for a group hug.

**Michael **(impatiently): well. What's in it?

Serena slowly opens the journal. The paper has yellowed and the words are faded with time, but are distinguishable as English. They have been entered in a strong, female hand. She flips through the pages.

**Serena:** it's my mom's. She talks about Antar…and I saw my name. (She starts to cry, she turns to Kyle.)

**Michael **(impatiently): well, does it say anything about the real reason we were sent to Earth?

**Max:** give her some time. I know we all want to read it. We will just have to wait our turn.

**Hanley **(turning to Laurie): do you have a computer and a printer? (Laurie nods.) I can scan the journal and burn a CD. You can print multiple copies so everyone can read.

They turn and walk back to the house, Hanley carrying the journal. Ava lingers behind. All move to the computer room and her absence is not noticed – except by Xaedon. He starts out the house to find her when he sees her kneeling by the rock. She is searching inside the cavity inside the rock. Her hand is glowing and with its illuminating light she peers into the cavity. She smiles and inserts her hand, pulling out a 1-in by 6-in. long, light-purple crystal cylinder. She stands up and turns; Xaedon is standing there staring at her.

**Xaedon **(staring at the crystal): what did you find?

**Ava **(looks to hide the crystal, but sees Xaedon staring at it in her hand): it looks like da crystal to da Granilith. (She hands it to him.) Since da Granilith is back on Antar I guess it won't do us any good.

**Xaedon **(turning to walk back to the house, he gently grabs her hand): the others will be excited about this new discovery.

Xaedon and Ava return to the library. Pages are slowly being ejected from the printer. As each page is spit out, Kyle grabs it up and hands it to Max. As Max finishes reading a page he hands it to Liz; the printer is working faster than the readers. Serena sits in a chair reading directly from the journal. Xaedon taps Hanley on the shoulder, turns, and walks to the empty dining room. Ava and Hanley follow.

**Xaedon:** Ava found something else in the rock. She thinks it goes with the Granilith but I think it might be something else. (He hands it to Hanley who looks at it.)

**Hanley:** there is a legend that the Nwye Army had a means to shift time – a shift generator, it was supposedly called the 'Shaft of Orion.' Of course, no one has seen a shift generator, but it is described as a set of long purple interlocking crystalline rods, of approximately this size.

**Xaedon **(big smile on his face): so this Shaft of Orion could be a time-shift generator? It could be critical to our defense!

**Hanley:** unfortunately, you need both halves to form the shaft. So, even if this part of the generator, it won't do us much good without the other haft. (Ava smile as she recalls the black box she found at Kyle's, and then she wipes all emotion from her face.)

Scene shifts to later that evening; it is near midnight. Each couple is in their room reading the journal print out. Scene shifts to Isabel and Jesse's room.

**Isabel:** Yamine said I was this stupid, airhead who endangered everyone with a foolish – and fatal -- attraction for Khivar. This is just like what I learned from Maria when I dreamwalked her back in Boston. She said it was common knowledge that Khivar Walmé and I were lovers.

**Jesse:** that is not all that we learned from the journal. As a child you were treated differently.

**Isabel:** you mean paraded around for my beauty! They never even allowed people to talk to me before I went to the Sumé Academy.

**Jesse:** that alone could have caused problems. But you tried to persuade Khivar to make peace -- first with your father, and then later, with Zan after he became King.

**Isabel:** I was lovesick and stupid! He tricked me into granting him entrance to the grounds that night. And then he killed me. He killed everyone and it was all my fault (she cries)!

**Jesse:** but according to Larek, Zan set Khivar up. He killed you yes, but it was all part of Zan's plans to defeat this menace, this evil, that is supposed to threaten all the planets. You were supposed to die, so you could be reborn.

**Isabel:** Larek must be wrong. If there really was this overwhelming threat, it should have come by now.

Scene shifts to Ava. She has slipped unnoticed down to the fallout bunker. She is testing the walls looking for something.

**Ava Voice Over: **nothing new in dat journal for me. But, I have been to Antar recently. Still princess Avan'ya Arcturve seemed like a good person. Zan treated her like dirt. Just like Max treated Tess, or my Zan treated me. The King was always looking for someone else. Wouldn't ya know it, that low-class Amíle or her little half-human hybrid Liz was da one. And Kyle, can you believed he was da philosophers prince? Maybe spouting all dat Buddhism stuff came natural. 

Scene shifts to Serena's room. She is re-reading the journal as she sits out near the pool.

**Serena Voice Over **

**Journal II**

**August 30, 1957 Earth years. El Dorado, New Mexico.**

This is a new journal. I am Yamine D'Ravan and I landed on Earth nine years ago. I have learned that the ship carrying the pods was shot down upon entry, it crash-landed into the desert. Two Royal Protectors died at the hand of the Army; the other two must be assumed dead or captured. I have been looking for the pods, the other protectors, Professor Morgania, and the crew -- all with no success. Where do I look next? They could be anywhere if they are even still alive. This world is so different. I miss Antar. The sky here is blue and they have only one moon. I miss Dermon; father always knew what to do. I can not fail. I can not let down my family of Royal Protectors. I can not fail King Zan and the Queen – our future and existence of our race depends on the Royal Four.

The secret project - the project to clone the Royal Four and return them to life on Earth to defeat the Evil will be thwarted if I cannot find them. There were two pod chamber locations – I have searched both with no success. The protectors were told to stay away from humans until the pods mature – to stick to Indian country. My only option seems to be to search the local reservations.

Serena randomly flips through the journal to near the middle.

September 1, 1980. Roswell, New Mexico 

I have returned to one of the pod chamber locations -- here in Roswell, New Mexico. My searching across the country has been futile and I am back to where it all started. I was not able to find The Four, but I have located two other junior protectors that accompanied the ship and Professor Morgania. They are, not surprisingly still in Roswell. They have assumed the shape of high school students to blend in. I will do so too. Tomorrow we start Roswell High School.

**Serena flips farther in the Journal.** March 17, 1981. Roswell, New Mexico 

It is so difficult to retain my focus. I fear I will never hear of either set of The Four. It's been 34 years; could they still be alive? I have made friends and even met someone. He is an earthling. The union with an earthling seemed so disgusting thirty-some years ago, but now, having been here on this planet for such a long time I find the prospect enticing. His name is Jeff. He has a motorcycle, wears a black leather jacket and has long black hair tied back in a little pony tail – he is so sexy. He's a bit wild, but deep down I know he is a pussycat: he writes poetry. I can control him. He goes to Roswell too. We have been dating for some time now. I think it is getting serious. Even though earthlings and Antarians share many similarities, our researchers determined long ago that mating would not be possible. The last thing I could afford would be to endanger another life on this strange and alien planet.

She moves forward several pages.

September 9, 1982. Fresno, California 

One set of pods should hatch in 1989, the other in 1991. When the Royals emerge they should have the shape and form of 6 year-old earthlings. We must have children of the same age ready to befriend the Royals. The time is now right; I will visit the protectors for the implantations as instructed. Normally, Antarians and earthlings can not mate – they are too different -- but a special procedure was developed to overcome this limitation. They each will parent one child that will carry the essence. Each will gather information, monitor for arrival of our enemies, and look for opportunities to intermesh the lives of their children with The Four.

Serena flips to the last page.

April 30, 1989, Los Angeles, California 

I think we have found them. Michel'va contacted me today. Three unusual children were found wandering in the desert outside Roswell. They appeared to be about the right age: 6 or 7. They were naked and knew no language, which would be expected following their exit from the protective cocoons. Could they be the Royal Four? But if so, their exit from the pods is premature. And where is the fourth? Michel'va married a policeman to have access to classified information. She found out that they have been placed in an orphanage.

I instructed Michel'va to contact Alexandra to see what information she can collect. Alexandra also married a local; he is an executive at a computer and electronics firm. She adapted Earth electronics to set up listening posts throughout the city and at Rogers Air Force Base. We must confirm the children's identify and find the fourth.

Professor Morgania was also contacted. He is now a musician going by the name D'Luc. He will gather what information he can.

**I relayed this discovery to the Queen herself in a secret coded transmission. Soon, we will move them to safety, and the training can begin. **

**Serena Voice Over:** Did the others pick up on this? Kyle's mother Michelle must have been this Michel'va. But who was Alexandra and where is her child? Where did this professor D'Luc go; did he have an alien child? Why didn't they find Tess?

And the connection between mom and that Indian researcher she met on the Navajo Reservation. That woman-to-woman connection seemed very important to her. I wonder if it was important?

Serena sighs, as she closes the journal.

**Serena Voice Over:** So many of my questions have been answered, yet so many remain. This was Journal II, where is number I? Was there a III? Mom said she sent it to a different donor for safekeeping, so it is not at the Dupree's. How can I find this donor?

She looks over the pool to the desert. Suddenly a thought strikes her. It has been there, in the back of her mind.

**Serena:** I remember the first time I saw Isabel. She looked so familiar. Could that person be the donor? She was too young, but maybe her mother or grandmother – now if I could just remember who and where I saw that Isabel-look-alike. I must remember.

Maria in her room. She finishes the journal and turns to Michael; he finished earlier and has turned on the TV. Michael has been waiting for her to finish and turns when he hears her put down the journal.

**Michael:** are you ok? (He turns off the TV with a flick of his hand, and moves to her side and gives her a hug. He runs his hand along her swollen belly and smiles.) Do you wants some milk?

**Maria **(smiles at his tenderness): no. Just hold me. (He wraps his arms around her and they sit there contentedly for a minute.

**Michael:** well, the journal sucked. It said almost nothing about your dad, Calypso's step dad this professor D'Luc, I mean.

**Maria:** no, but he made it to Earth. He implanted Calypso's essence into my mom's embryo. I was hoping there would have been something about my real dad, you know Amy's husband. Where did he go? Why did he go?

**Michael:** yeah. That's true. Did you notice that all Yamine seemed to talk about was Zan? The king this and the king that. We learned nothing about our real mission.

**Maria:** but, it did seem to confirm there was a menace, and there was an Evil that you were supposed to stop.

**Michael **(frustrated): yes, but we know nothing new about it, or how to stop it.

**Maria:** Michael – I remember things…

Scene shifts to Max and Liz lying on their bed, propped up on pillows; their legs are touching. Max is re-reading the journal and Liz is reviewing her notes. Without conscious thought, Max rubs Liz's knee to give comfort as they read.

**Liz **(looks up from her notes): nothing very specific about the menace, but I did find some interesting things about Khivar. I think Yamine may have provided a key to one of his weaknesses.

**Max:** that is all you noticed? Her writings about Ce'nre D'tharthé and Amíle Lazaranté did not spike your interest?

**Liz:** you mean that bit about Zan meeting and falling in love with her during his years at the Royal Academy? Or that he could not marry me, I mean Amíle, because of the class distinction. Or just maybe, the fact that you were betrothed to another…

**Max:** remember I was shielded from the responsibilities of power until my sixteenth birthday. I knew I was a prince, but the King and Queen wanted me to live a normal Antarian life.

**Liz:** they stressed the importance of separation between the classes.

**Max:** it is lucky for me that your mom and dad worked for my father's scientific advisor, Professor Morgania or we would have never met.

**Liz:** I wish I could remember Dolin and Revanna Lazaranté -- these people were, like, my mom and dad. If we return to Antar, will I know them? Will they recognize me? Professor Morgania, according to Yamine treated me well, almost as if I was his own child. Without his generosity I would never have been able to attend the Royal Academy. I know I cannot have any of my own memories of that life, but sometimes…

**Max:** but we can imagine. I bet you were beautiful and brilliant – you would have focused on the sciences, probably biology.

**Liz:** that would fit. Yamine's Journal said that only a select few of the Royal family inherit the true gift of healing, and my curiosity of the healing power is what led to our first meeting.

**Max **(teasingly): and you loved me even though you didn't know I was a prince.

**Liz **(teasingly back): I knew. Remember my gift of intuition and precognition. I couldn't help but feel protective of anyone with that gift. But the more I learned about you, the man you were, the more my protectiveness turned to love.

**Max:** you know I loved you; we would have been married if it wasn't for the class difference thing.

**Liz:** and if you weren't betrothed to Princess Avan'ya from Artur.

**Max Voice Over:** I never told Liz what Larek said – that I did love Avan'ya. She never needs to know.

**Max:** that was a political union of neighboring planets. We were betrothed at birth; I never even knew Princess Avan'ya before she arrived for our wedding.

**Liz:** how do you know that? Nowhere in Yamine's journal does it say anything like that.

**Max **(momentarily caught in his deception): I just know. We married for the good of the five planets, and while I'm sure I cared for her in a way, you were always my soul mate.

**Liz **(smiling): getting back to something we do know. Her journal said that Antarians and Antarvé both lived on the planet Antar, but represent different races. If that is so, their DNA should be different. We should be able to devise a test to tell an Antarian from an Antarvéian.

**Max:** or a human or someone from Artur, like (pause) Kyle.

**Liz:** and Ava. (She smiles, noticing his reluctance to even say Ava's name after what happened at their house.)

**Max:** shapeshifters must have different DNA too.

**Liz:** a test like that would have been handy when Nasedo shifted into you the night Agent Pierce captured you, and…

**Max **(looks uncomfortable thinking about the White Room): all the tests you do take days and require sophisticated instruments. We need something quick and easy.

**Liz:** you're right. Max we may have the key to a new tool to defeat Khivar. Serena and I need to get back to Roswell.

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 507: New Strategy

Story by NickMax

Edited by Keila and faillow

Episode begins after the group has returned to Roswell without mishap. Several weeks have passed. Scene opens at the Evans house. Liz and Serena are working in the lab. Max is in the living room sitting on the couch, re-reading Yamine's story for the 20th time. He has borrowed the original, leather-bound Journal from Serena. The radio is on and a song from Dido's new album is playing softly in the background.

Scene shifts to the lab.

**Liz **(to Serena): Max was right. We need a simplified method, something that will allow us to immediately tell friend from foe.

**Serena:** sounds great. We have been analyzing the genetic profiles, DNA analyses, blood work ups – results from a hundred different tests.

**Liz:** yes, if we only knew what to do with it.

Knock at the door. Max arises quickly and moves to the security window and peers out cautiously. He sees a well-dressed middle-aged woman and a mid-twenties girl of Chinese descent waiting patiently. He opens the door.

**Max:** hello…

**Woman **(delivered in an educated Bostonian accent): hello. Are you Max Evans? (She hands him her business card.) My name is Dr. Laura Holt. I am head of the molecular and cellular biology department at Harvard University. (She turns to her companion.) This is Dr. Sue Lee; she is a post-postdoctoral researcher in my program specializing in DNA analysis. Senator Martinez has briefed us and explained that your wife and her sister may need some help.

**Max **(overwhelmed with this rapid-fire delivery): oh (pause) great (pause). Come on in. (He turns and yells in the direction of the lab) Liz! (Realizing she won't hear him, he turns back to the new arrivals.) Let me take you to her lab.

He walks to the lab, puts on the booties and begins to enter; he points to the clean room garb. The two women change into protective suits and place booties over their shoes. They follow and enter the lab. They immediately start looking around at the impressive array of high-tech equipment.

**Max:** honey, this is Dr. Holt – from Harvard.

Liz and Serena dressed in their clean-room suits notice the new arrival, first with irritation at being interrupted and them in astonishment.

**Liz:** Dr. Holt. Dr. Laura Holt (pause, staring in disbelief), head of microbiology at Harvard University?

**Dr. Holt:** none other. I'm here to offer help.

**Liz:** I can't believe this. When I was in ninth grade, I read this really amazing article you wrote. It gave me a totally different perspective on science. It changed my life. That's what made me want to become a scientist.

**Dr. Holt:** Senator Martinez told me you applied to Harvard. I pulled it off the Harvard archive site and read your application last night. I see you were an excellent student with strong potential. If I can believe what Senator Martinez told me, and let me tell you that it is going to take some proof before I buy into this whole alien business, you have some special latent talents in this area.

**Liz **(realizing her rudeness turns to Serena): oh, and this is Serena. She attended UC Fresno for two years in their physics program. This really isn't her area, but any scientist will extend a hand when faced with a crisis.

**Dr. Holt:** I am here to help. But could we clear up this (she pauses to look for the right word) claim that we are going to be analyzing alien cells and tissue?

Liz looks to Max who is listening intently. He thinks for a moment, then walks to the wall and places his hand on the light-yellow paint. A bright day-glow green color emanates from his fingers. It quickly spreads until it has re-colored all the walls.

**Dr. Holt and Dr. Lee **(exclaim simultaneous): that's hideous!

Max looks shocked. She notices his reaction.

**Dr Holt:** no. Not you, the color. Change it back! Please. (Max smiles and complies.)

**Dr. Lee **(shaking): very impressive trick. Obviously an optical illusion caused by panic induced mass hysteria.

Liz walks to the PC, scrolls through the files and double clicks on a file labeled: Max-saliva 10001.jpg. A picture of green tinted cells is displayed on the PC. Liz learns over and flicks on the wall-mounted monitor and the same image is shown on the 3 ft by 4-ft high-definition display.

**Liz **(turns to the two scientists): Max's cells.

Both doctors are momentarily taken back.

**Dr. Lee:** may I examine a sample and do my own examination?

She turns to Max who nods. Liz hands the doctor a Q-tip. She walks to Max and swabs the inside of his cheek. She turns and walks to the Zeiss microscope, picks up a petre dish and rubs the end of the Q-tip over its surface. She looks around and sees a bottle of green die. She adds a couple of drops before picking up a pipetter. She expertly inserts a new tip, mixes the sample before drawing up a sample and discharges it onto the slide. She places the cover plate over the glass slide and inserts it under the clips on the microscope. A fuzzy image immediately is displayed on a small screen near the scope.

Liz types a command on the PC and the image is displayed on the wall monitor too. After adjustment, they all stare at the familiar green-cell pattern.

**Dr. Holt **(trembling): may I draw blood?

Max nods. Liz opens a drawer and extracts a package of sealed syringes and sample bottles. Dr. Holt efficiently draws two samples as Dr. Lee watches. She walks to the Zeiss, inserts a new tip on the pipetter and puts a drop on normal-looking red blood on the slide. She prepared the slide and inserts it under the slide tray. A new image is displaced. Like the cells from his cheek, these cells are different and definitely not human.

**Dr. Holt:** well. Now that's resolved (she smiles excitedly) what else have you got?

Liz and Serena begin to talk at the same time pointing to the different instruments and tests they have conducted. The words Antar, shapeshifter, and Khivar are mixed in with long scientific names. Max can see they will be involved for a while. He walks to the door and looks back. Liz looks up with an ear-to-ear smile and mouths 'I love you' before she turns back to Dr Holt. Max leaves and returns to the couch.

Scene shift to the office of the GM military vehicle president. He is on the phone.

**GM president:** Mr. Antarvé? This is Jack Buck, from GM. (Listens.) Yes, maybe we were a little too demanding. (Listens.) Yes, we can get you into to see the President. George W (interrupted); that's right, the President of the United States. When could we get together, to take another look at your new plastic?

Next day. Dimitri calling from FBI control center.

**Dimitri:** Max? This is Dimitri. I have some new information on that strange bird we talked about before. He claims to be an emissary. Calls himself Mr. Antarvé. We have checked FBI, CIA, Interpol, UN – nothing. We took photographs as he left the Pfizer building last week. We ran the photos through our face recognition program: no hits. We have 120 million US citizens and everyone who legally entered the county in the last 10 years in our files. We don't know who he is, but I can assure you he is an illegal alien. (Max on the phone smiles at this characterization.) We have analyzed his voice patterns and western US is as close as we can get. Does this make any sense to your?

**Max **(avoiding the question): what did he want with Pfizer?

**Dimitri:** at first we thought he was just peddling a new drug to this pharmaceutical giant. But we got a bug on his coat and picked up something very interesting. Hold on and I'll play it. (He plays the convection with the Pfizer president.) He wants to meet the President.

**Max **(unsure how much to divulge to the FBI, but decides to proceed cautiously): Mr. Antarvé is a representative of Khivar. Khivar killed me and my friends, and assumed the crown as the King of Antar. He is of the Antarvé race. The emissary was sent to capture my son, the only legitimate heir to the throne, and return him to Antar. Do you think he could get the President to help him find my son?

**Dimitri:** he killed you, but … I'm talking to you. You know I've read the files, but we only have fragmented information…

**Max:** it is complicated. Let me try to explain …

Scene shifts to Isabel and Jesse. They are in the Evans' law office.

**Isabel:** I'm bored! Max and I are starting to bond again, but he, well we have no idea of what is coming next.

**Jesse:** we are running the law office. That keeps me, I mean us, pretty busy.

**Isabel:** but, no offense, this is mind-numbing work. It is not a challenge to your abilities. And we can't take on anything more challenging because we might have to run off to who knows where.

**Jesse:** but, the trip to Tucson, staying by the pool, that was pretty cool.

**Isabel:** except for that journal. (She walks around obviously frustrated.) And, it's been over a month since I've seen my mom.

**Jesse:** what is really bothering you?

**Isabel **(starts to say nothing, but when she looks up to Jesse, she realizes she can't lie to him): babies. Maria is so pregnant, and we can't even…. Our future is so unclear we can't even talk to someone about adoption or (pause) other options…

Scene shifts to Maria's bedroom. She is dressed in comfortable clothes and is lying on the bed with her feet up. Michael, sitting on the edge of the bed is dressed in dark pants and a black Metallica tee shirt. She is talking to Michael.

**Maria:** Michael – I remember things. A couple of weeks ago, before we went to Tucson, Serena and Kyle came to the house. They asked if I could tell them about Prince Moulin. Kyle put his hands to my temples and we connected. I saw him on Antar.

**Michael **(angrily): you never told me about this! That could have been dangerous! You know what happened the last time I did that. It could have hurt the babies.

**Maria:** no, we were fine. The babies are fine. But I remembered Kyle, and him being a prince, and some other stuff. It was all pretty confusing. But, after reading Yamine's journal, more has come back. About us, and my mom and your dad.

**Michael:** what about them? What do your remember?

**Maria:** well, like in the Journal you were born to Dor'ian and Margenia Páve. Your father was the head military commander of the Antarian army and a political advisor to the King. But, while your father was Antarian, your mom was Antarvéian through and through!

**Michael:** what! I'm the same race as Khivar!

**Maria:** you are half Antarvéian – from your mom's side. On Antar, Calypso's real dad, who was Antarvéian and your mother, had an affair; they died together in a terrible accident when you were six. Your dad sent you to the Royal Academy – he kept your Antarvéian heritage a secret. My mom was half Antarvéian. I think that is part of what drew us together; we shared the same heritage.

**Michael:** I guess your dad he just dug Antarvé chicks (laughing).

**Maria:** he wasn't my real dad; the professor was my step dad. I was a bit of a cut up at the Academy, which irritated him – maybe I did it to get his attention. But, I found you. By the end of our Academy experience, we had fallen in love. After the Academy, you joined the Nywe army and I followed. I was one of the few female soldiers to serve five years in the army. I became a military advisor to the Royal family because of my military experience and my ability with a sword. Knowledge of your heritage died with your father. After his passing, you were endowed with the same Royal Commander position he held.

**Michael:** did Zan listen to his Royal Commander? He doesn't value my judgment here.

**Maria:** yes. You became Zan's most trusted advisor when he became King. (She takes Michaels hands in hers and stares into his eyes.) There was little in the journal about us. But, I could feel our connection. You loved me. You defied the King's demand that you wed Vilandra, and we got married. I was pregnant before that fateful night when Nicholas killed you. Did you know?

**Michael **(reluctantly): yes. I felt it when we connected in Boston. That is why Rath couldn't let them kill you – it would have killed our daughter.

**Maria:** you knew what was going to happen because of your vision?

**Michael:** yes and no. The vision was about something else; about a great danger to the five planets. It's unclear; I can't recall any details. But I know I told Zan about my vision. Amíle helped interpret its meaning. She knew Earth would be critical to the survival of our species.

**Maria:** you devised the plan to die and live again on Earth. You promised Calypso that she would die and live again too. When she learned that you had instructed my stepfather to transfer her essence to Earth, she understood you had, in a way, kept your promise. For years Calypso searched for a way to find you. Calypso knew you loved her. She tried to regain that love when she came to Earth.

**Michael **(hugging her): well, you have all of me now, and all of my love.

"_Rathmé will be a good father."_

"_But, he will need us for the battle with Khivar." _

"_We will need another's help too. We need to tell mother we need Zan." _

**Maria:** Michael, come here, I can feel the babies moving. (Michael moves beside her. Maria places his hand against her belly as the babies move.)

"_It is father. We must tell him."_

**Michael **(laughing): I can feel one (pause), no two. (Big smile across his face.) I can feel them! I've always wanted to be a father. I watched Max and Isabel grow up with a real family; I just had Hank, and he only kept me around for the monthly check. Then Max had little Zan, I was (pause), well – don't tell Max, I was jealous. He had everything growing up; I had nothing. He was good, and had healing powers … I was bad; my only talent was for destruction and killing (looks pained as he remembers killing Agent Pierce.)

**Maria:** that is not true! You are kind, and even gentle at times. You are loyal, and ready to sacrifice your life for the group and to protect me or the others. I know you love me, and I know you love our babies.

"_Zan."_

Michael stops smiling. A sudden serious look comes over his face. He puts both hands on Maria belly and concentrates. The glow of two tiny handprints radiates out against his hands.

**Michael:** Zan. They said we need Zan! (He looks at Maria with confusion and concern on his face.) I've got to call Max. (He gets up and heads for the door, then stops, reverses direction to hug Maria, and then goes for the phone.)

**Michale **(on phone with his characteristic sense of urgency): Max, I need you. Maria and the babies need you. Can you come over?

**Max **(of course): I'll be right there. Are they sick? Is this life threatening?

**Michael:** no. It's just (pause) they asked for you.

Scene shifts to the lab. Liz is working closely with Dr. Holt and Dr. Lee. She loves it. But, Serena is out of her element and begs off.

**Serena:** I need to pursue my own specialty.

Maria's house. Michael meets Max at the door and explains what happened. He leads Max back to her bedroom.

**Michael:** the babies were moving. When I made a connection (pause) they asked for you, for Zan.

**Max:** let me see. (He kneels and places his two hands on Maria's belly and concentrates.

"_He is here." _

"_No, that is not Zan."_

**Max:** you are right. They are trying to communicate. But they say I am not Zan.

**Michael **(confused): what should we do?

**Max:** let's call Isabel. Maybe she can dreamwalk them?

Michael calls Isabel.

Scene shifts to Isabel at home. Jesse has gone to the law office and she is alone reading the magazine 'Parenting.' Isabel is irritated when the phone rings. But, when she learns the babies might be in trouble, she agrees to come over.

Isabel gets out her rental car and walks to Maria's door. She knocks and Michael answers. He opens the door and she walks in to the living room. Maria is still sitting on the couch. Max is pacing back and forth.

**Max:** can you communicate with the babies? They have tried to talk to Michael and me, but their message is getting distorted.

**Isabel:** I haven't tried to communicate with a baby. Can they even form coherent thoughts at this early age?

**Maria:** remember, these babies are special. Can you try?

**Isabel:** they have to be asleep. Do babies sleep?

**Max:** they seem especially perceptive. Try and see if you get anything.

**Isabel:** I normally have a picture.

**Michael:** just lay a hand on Maria's belly. That is how Max and I got our flash.

Isabel reluctantly moves to Maria and kneels beside her. Maria raises her blouse to expose her very pregnant belly. Isabel gently lays a hand on each side and closes her eyes to concentrate. Suddenly she is standing by an ocean with thick black water. Two very young boys are sitting on the sandy shore. They have light blond hair and dark, piercing purple eyes.

"_Princess Vilandra?"_

Isabel jerks her hands up and opens her eyes at the mention of the name. But, she returns her hands to Maria and concentrates again.

**Isabel:** my name is Isabel. I carry the essence of Princess Vilandra.

"_You must find baby Zan. We will need him to defeat Khivar!"_

The babies turn their back to her and continue playing in the sand.

**Isabel **(shocked): she struggles to stand up. She walks to a nearby chair and sits down. (She looks confused and unsure.)

**Michael:** well?

**Isabel:** they talked to me, the two boys. They said we must find baby Zan.

**Max:** but, we don't know where he is.

**Isabel:** dad. He knows.

Scene shifts to the sheriff's house. Serena is sitting at the PC staring at an equipment supply site. She selects several instruments and places an order using the Visa card the government supplied.

**Serena Voice Over:** Kyle's power could be the key.

Next day, Kyle and Serena are alone in a deserted section of the Mesaliko reservation early in the morning.

**Serena:** Kyle, we are going to need all our powers to defeat Khivar. According to Liz, I became a wizard in quantum mechanics. I was studying QM, but I'm far from an expert.

**Kyle:** I can apperate and disapperate – could that help you understand QM?

**Serena:** I don't even know how to begin to understand that power. But, you have another alien skill. (Kyle looks confused.) Rae said you could change the atomic structure of matter. QM is about the action of matter at the atomic scale. QM dictates how the atoms and subatomic particles fit together. It outlines in clear mathematical language how they interact.

**Kyle:** I have no clue what you just say, but it sounds sexy.

**Serena:** QM controls the forces that control this amazing, extremely complex balance of unspeakable power.

**Kyle:** Rae said Prince Moulin had that power. I don't remember this ability and I haven't experienced any hint of it since I started getting powers.

**Serena:** do you understand how a nuclear bomb works?

**Kyle **(looking amazed at the question): I was in remedial science.

**Serena:** ok. Electrons are only stable when occupying certain orbits, or shells, around the atoms nucleus. For most materials it required a large energy input to shift these electrons from their stable orbits. When they shift back to their stable configuration, energy in the form of radiation is emitted. If enough energy is applied, the atomic nucleus can actually be split and cause a nuclear explosion.

**Kyle:** if I did that, I'd kill myself and everyone else for miles around.

**Serena:** true. But, if you provided a small controlled push, if you unleash your power at just the right time, it could explode a Khivarian war ship.

**Kyle:** that sounds like a lot of ifs. Even if I were successful and able to make the ship explode, we'd all still die. If the blast didn't kill us, the radiation poisoning would. Remember, I live in New Mexico. We are only 200 miles from Los Alamos, the site of the first atomic bomb test. Every school kid in New Mexico is taught about the dangers of radiation.

**Serena:** the key would be to exert the power from a distance. If you could cause a small reaction, enough to disable the ship, from miles away… We would be safe.

**Kyle:** that makes sense. But, I can't do it even up close. How am I going to project this power from miles away?

**Serena:** let's work on small-scale controlled reactions. Safe reactions. Then we will work on projecting that power. I can slow down time; if I can combine my powers with your skills maybe I can gain new insight into the whole QM business.

**Kyle:** ok. What do I do?

**Serena:** I ordered a Geiger counter. If you can change the atomic structure, even a little, even for a second, it will release electrons, which I can detect on this instrument. (She picks a particle of sand, and places it in his hand.) Concentrate on this grain of sand. Try to make it change.

**Kyle:** I don't understand the science. I can't make it change.

**Serena:** Max doesn't understand how he heals -- but he does. Try.

**Kyle:** ok. (He concentrates. Serena moves the counter near the grain of sand – nothing): Nope. Can't do it.

**Serena:** try again. Raise your hand while you focus. It seems to help Max and Michael.

Kyle raises his hand while he concentrates. Nothing. He is about to give up when there is a sudden, short cry form the Geiger counter.

**Serena:** you did it! Not a big change, but enough to send a signal.

Kyle looks happy for Serena, but is concerned about the implications of this new, potentially devastating power.

Scene shifts to the laboratory at the Evans' later that day. Liz is sitting at the PC beside Dr. Holt and Dr. Lee. Serena comes in excitedly to join them; she wants to tell Liz about her test.

**Liz **(not picking up on Serena's excitement or need to talk): ok. We've entered all the blood, urine, saliva, and DNA test analysis into this database. We looked for trends. The results show the shapeshifters like Hanley, Raeve, and Xaedon are very different in many aspects.

**Dr. Holt:** the hybrids fall into four groups:

Max, Isabel, and Liz

Ava and Kyle and

Michael and Maria

Serena.

What makes them different?

**Liz:** well, the essence that was used to create Max, Isabel, and me all came from the Antarian lineage. Ava and Kyle's essence came from Artur, a different planet. But, the other – I just don't know. As far as we know they should be Antarian too.

**Serena:** wait, my mom was a Royal Protector. That means she was a shapeshifter. Could that be the difference?

**Dr. Holt **(fascinated): can you really shapeshift?

**Serena:** no, not as far as I know.

**Liz:** what we really need are samples from an Antarvéian.

**Dr. Lee:** let's work with what we have. We can develop a quick blood test to distinguish a shapeshifter from a human or a hybrid.

**Liz:** that's good, but we need something instantaneous. If we're being invaded we can't ask them to stop and give us a blood sample.

Silence as they all consider the futility of their weeks of testing.

**Dr. Holt **(she has a sudden thought): luminescence inhibition.

**Liz:** what?

**Dr. Lee **(following Dr. Holt's thought process): do you think it would work?

**Dr. Holt:** we saw differences in the absorption bands.

**Serena **(getting excited as the discussion has suddenly shifted to physics): so, when exposed to an energy source, the test subjects showed different levels of luminescence.

**Dr. Holt **(types new commands into the computer and looks at the output; a table of numbers appears): shapeshifters showed nearly complete inhibition. (She types a new query into the database. After a few seconds a bar chart of inhibition levels for the shapeshifters and the four hybrid groups is displayed. The shapeshifter-group bar is high while the hybrid groups show small, but noticeable differences.)

**Liz **(looking confused): what does this mean?

**Serena:** it means that we have a test that allows us to distinguish shapeshifters from Antarians.

**Liz: **good, but…(suddenlygetting it): so, we could build a device to tell their origin?

Dr. Holts listens to Liz. She nods with excitement. She moves to the PC and clicks on the Internet icon and enters Nevada Infotronics in the search window. A company website comes up. She types in luminescence inhibition in the Product Search window. Four hand-held and two laboratory-quality instruments are displayed.

**Dr. Holt:** bingo! Their Advanced Luminescence Inhibometer Model LI-7A covers our entire range of interest.

She clicks on the picture of the Model LI-7A and it enlarges. It shows a 2-in. by 6-in. box, 1 in. thick with a digital meter.

**Liz **(looking at the instrument picture with excitement): so we can set the 7A to emit an alarm if we encounter a shapeshifter?

**Dr. Holt:** right. We might be able to use it to distinguish other non-human species. We really need more information to feel confident that we can distinguish someone from Antar from someone from Artur. And we still don't have any data on the Antarvé race. But, I think it is worth testing further.

She clicks on the 'Add to Cart' box and orders two model 7A-P units and one laboratory device. The page changes and its shows 'In Stock.' She grabs her government purchase card from her purse and types in the required credit card information. At the bottom she checks off 'Next Day Delivery' and adds the Evans house for the ship-to address.

**Dr. Lee **(watching the typing): they should be here Tuesday morning.

**Serena:** what we need is a location where there are lots of different aliens so we can test it out.

**Dr. Lee:** you are right. We really need more data to be sure we have a true correlation. Three data points is inadequate to develop a statistically significant diagnostic test.

**Dr. Holt:** we seem to have a pretty high concentration here, but we need to find some place where we could test it on a number of different aliens and different species.

**Liz **(jokingly): Hollywood! (They all laugh.)

Scene shifts to the Washington offices of Pfizer Pharmaceuticals. A clock on the wall indicates 5 PM, Wednesday evening. Mr. Antarvé is sitting in the lobby waiting for Mr. Adams. He looks back at the Newark Ohio Gazette. The headline reads -- Miraculous Recovery. On the front page, a week-old photo of Mr. Snyder looking near death is shown alongside a current photo where he is smiling and looking fine. The story below discusses Mr. Snyder's unlikely, and so far unexplained recovery. The receptionist tells Mr. Antarvé that Mr. Adams has arrived, and to meet him outside at his Cadillac limousine. He walks out and the chauffer opens the door for him. He slides into the back of the luxuriously appointed stretch limo.

**Mr. Antarvé:** good news about Mr. Snyder?

**Mr. Adams:** how did you do it?

**Mr. Antarvé **(holds up a folder): it's all in here. (Adams looks hungrily at the folder.) After I meet the President.

The limousine pulls out and drives to the White House. It pulls to a side entrance and after the security check, pulls into an underground parking garage. They exit the limo and take an elevator up to the lobby. After passing though a metal detector they are directed to a second device.

**Secret Service Agent 1:** Mr. Antarvé, do you have any medical conditions that would prevent you from passing through our NMR?

**Mr. Antarvé:** what is it?

**Secret Service Agent 2:** it is like a fancy X-ray machine – only nuclear. It can see your bone structure, but more importantly it can see if you are carrying a concealed weapon, or explosives …

**Mr. Antarvé (**thinking quickly, he can not let them see his non-human bone structure): actually, my doctor has warned me to avoid X-rays due to my (pauses to think, then improvises) heart condition. Could you do a hand search?

**Secret Service Agent 1:** ok. But, it will have to be a very thorough pat down.

Minutes later they are shown into the oval office foyer. The President's personal secretary alerts him about his visitors. He moves to behind a large desk. He stares briefly at the Newark Gazette and slides it into a drawer. He pulls out a folder marked National Security, and opens it so it will appear that he is working on important issues. There is a knock, and after a few seconds delay, a Secret Service agent opens the door for Mr. Adams and Mr. Antarvé.

**Mr. Adams:** Mr. President. (He walks forward and offers his hand to the arising President).

**President:** Jerry… (Smiles and shakes his hand.)

**Mr. Adams:** I'd like to introduce you to a remarkable man. This is Mr. Antarvé. He represents a small pharmaceutical company who is going to help us introduce a series of medical miracles.

**Mr. Antarvé **(taking a seat in one of the leather chairs opposite the President's desk): it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Jerry is right. My company can offer a host of miracle solutions to the ills of America. However, I am only an emissary. I represent Khivar, the King of Antar. (Mr. Adams is surprised with the mention of a King and of Antar; he doesn't know what Antarvé is talking about.)

The President immediately recognizes the name. He tries to hide his panic.

**Mr. Antarvé:** I believe a Mr. Max Evans has contacted you. He has represented himself as the true king. Let me assure you, this is totally untrue. He has slandered the great leader of our five planets. We understand you have him and his gang under FBI surveillance. We demand he be turned over to us for extradition to our planet.

Mr. Adams is sure Antarvé has lost his mind. He starts to get up to apologize. The emissary sees this, and with a wave of his hand the Pfizer president is flung to the wall. The Secret Service agent begins to draw his gun, but with a flick of his hand Antarvé disarms him and tosses him to the other wall where he is knocked unconscious. Mr. Adams lays there dazed, watching and listening in disbelief.

**Mr. Antarvé **(continuing as if nothing has happened): Khivar demands that Max and his supporters be rounded up immediately.

The President, looking unsure, begins to respond.

**Mr. Antarvé **(interrupting before the President can speak): we are a peaceful race Mr. President. Our scientists can offer cures to your most pressing medical, energy, and domestic problems. We can eliminate any terrorist threat. Khivar can make you president for life, or make you King of the United States. With our help, America can be the most feared and powerful nation on Earth.

**President **(regaining some of his composure): America is already the most powerful force on Earth.

**Mr. Antarvé:** that was true. But we are here now. (He arises from his chair.) I will call you in one week for your answer. (He turns towards the door and takes a step, then pause and turns to face the President.) Let me assure you, you do not want us to be your enemy.

He walks to Mr. Adams and pulls him to his feet. He brushes him off and straightens his tie.

**Mr. Antarvé:** we need to go. We have to figure out how to make you rich.

Scene shifts to the FBI Control room. Dimitri and a technician sit in chairs with headsets listening to the conversation transmitted by the bugs they planted on the emissary.

**Dimitri:** do you believe that?

**Technician:** he threatened the President.

**Dimitri:** this is bad.

Dimitri calls Max.

**Dimitri **(on the secure FBI phone): Max? This is Dimitri. Khivar's emissary met with the President tonight. He demanded that you and your friends be turned over to him – for extradition to Antar. He threatened the President, and then he tried to buy him off.

**Max:** what!? What did the President say? Is he going to turn us in?

**Dimitri:** I don't know. I will follow up immediately. Sounds like Khivar has taken a new strategy – I thought you said he was only interested in your son?

President sitting behind his desk in the oval office. He picks up the phone.

**President **(dials on his red national security line): Donald. I need to see you and General Franks immediately. (He disconnects.)

The President is obviously shaken. He sits back and stares blankly out the window.

Minutes later the Secretary of Defense and the chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff enter the foyer outside the oval office. There is a great deal of activity and increased security. An agent approaches and gives them a transcript of the meeting with the emissary and the Pfizer president. They read the short document. The Secretary of Defense is incensed; the General looks offended that his President has been threatened. An agent knocks on the oval office door and opens it for them. They enter. The injured Secret Service agent has been removed.

**SecDef **(barges in angry): so this has to do with those aliens in Roswell.

The SecDef begins to pace back and forth; the General takes a seat.

**President:** yes, an emissary from…

**SecDef **(interrupting): I told you I didn't trust them. I stated before there was one, and only one, truly effective solution to this problem. You didn't listen to me…

**General Franks **(interrupting): SecDef, I don't think obliterating the entire city of Roswell with a nuclear strike was, or is, a viable solution.

**President **(stands and faces the two officers): Donald, bombing Roswell is ridiculous. (President walks over and sits down beside the General.) This guy is dangerous – no doubt. He has powers that we don't. (Facing the General.) What assets do we have that can make a cool, dispassionate assessment -- what risk does this Mr. Antarvé represent? Does he really command a force that can endanger our nation, our planet? What do we do next? How do I respond to his ultimatum?

**General Franks:** you don't plan to capitulate do you? To give up the Roswell kids?

**President:** no, of course not! No one threatens the United States and gets away with it. I don't plan to reward his arrogance. But, I saw what he could do with a wave of his hand; I take his threat seriously. Let's get the FBI in here. Do they still have this King Max under surveillance? What do they know about the emissary and this Khivar?

**General Franks:** do we alert King Max of the emissary's threat? His ultimatum?

**SecDef:** no. We gather all the information we can. We weigh our options and make an informed decision -- on what is the right course of action for (pause) this planet. If we alert the Roswell aliens they may be less forthcoming about what they know. (He turns and faces the President.) We have to seriously consider what the emissary offered. Can he really stop terrorism?

**General Franks **(skeptically): could he really insure peace and tranquility? Provide assistance in addressing our medical, energy, and domestic problems?

**SecDef:** you know the people of this country are not smart enough to make informed decisions; we have to make them for them. The Democrats try to block all of our efforts to ensure the safety of our country. If our analysis indicates he can deliver, and I don't believe that for a minute, but if he could – then we would have to seriously consider his offer to make you king.

The President is momentarily shocked. But, he considers.

**President Voice Over:** what would be best for my country? Would we be better off if I were King? (He momentarily pictures himself sitting on throne with a Crown.) And the United States as the most feared nation on Earth?

**President **(shakes his head): no; that is ridiculous.

FBI Director Aimes is being briefed by the SecDef at the Pentagon.

**SecDef:** don't give them anything! Information flow is only one-way; them to us. I want surveillance beefed up. I want to know when they sneeze. And find this emissary jerk. I want everything on him.

**Director Aimes:** SecDef, this is a domestic issue. The military has no jurisdiction. I will pursue the President's orders – and keep you informed.

**SecDef:** this is now a national security, hell a worldwide security, issue. The President has instructed me to personally handle intelligence gathering and to devise a plan to contain and if necessary neutralize the Roswell kids or Khivar's goons. This is now a military operation. General Franks will assign a campaign director – and keep you informed. Now, I need all your background information, all your tapes – everything. Gentlemen from NSA are on their way here now.

Director Aimes calls Dimitri. He tells him what happened and relays their new orders.

Dimitri calls Max at home. Max, Liz, Serena, and Kyle were having a quiet dinner celebrating their recent scientific discoveries.

**Dimitri **(on the secure FBI phone): Max - Dimitri again. Look I just got an official debriefing on the meeting with Mr. Antarvé and the President. As I told you earlier, it didn't go well. The President called in the military -- Antarvé got them scared. Antarvé gave them an ultimatum – give you up or else. I was instructed NOT to tell you about the emissary's ultimatum. I have been ordered to beef up surveillance and to turn over all our surveillance tapes. In a few hours the National Security Administration and the Defense Intelligence Agency boys will know everything I know. The military is not moving in yet, but I'm not sure how much longer it will be safe in Roswell. If you can get out, move now. I can divert our resources for a few hours.

**Max:** leave? Now?

**Dimitri:** and Max, I lied about the bugs and the tracking devices. All your houses, your regular and cell phones, vehicles – everything is bugged.

**Max **(defeated): then they know everything we have said and found recently?

**Dimitri:** well, everything but conversations in the lab or away from your vehicles. The national science foundation nerds put in pretty effective shielding in the lab. If you communicate, we will pick it up. If you use your car or the van we will tack it. However, I plan to call an emergency meeting at our main office on Cherry Street. That means there will be two unoccupied black FBI SUV's parked outside our substation office on Maple Rd during that period. No one will be watching them. I can't provide keys, but from your file, that shouldn't be a problem.

**Max:** why are you doing this?

**Dimitri **(looking devious): because there are good guys and bad guys. I figure you are on the good side and I see you getting a raw deal. (Pause.) And if you leave, they will scour your place for clues. Destroy anything you don't want them to find. No safe is secure. The NSA will pull out all the stops, no encrypted data will be safe from their prying eyes. Destroy any physical evidence, tissues, slides -- everything. Good luck.

Max invites them all into the lab. Liz begins to object about contaminating the clean room but a look at Max's stern expression stops her. He relays the conversation and its implication.

**Liz:** then we have to leave. All of us. But, how can we get out without alerting the FBI?

**Serena:** I can leave; no one will be able to see me.

**Kyle:** while speedy Gonzalez here alerts Michael and Maria, I'll round up Xae, Hanley, and Rae.

**Kyle:** I can transport everyone unseen to the SUV's.

Liz looks at Kyle confused.

**Liz:** but, they will see you.

**Max:** not if he disapperates.

**Liz:** but, they will see us going to the car.

**Serena:** Kyle has been practicing. Not only can he disapperate, he can make anything he holds or touches disapperate too.

**Max:** like the van out at Buckley Park?

**Kyle:** right. Well we better get going. You and Liz have some 'destruction' work here. Are Isabel and Jesse back? If not, I'll call them. It is 8:30 now. I'll be back for you before 11 PM.

**Max:** tell everyone; they are listening. If they start making farewell speeches to our parents, or make noise packing, the FBI listeners may get suspicious.

Scene shifts to the outskirts of Roswell. Two black SUVs drive out of town heading west.

_© 2005 RTNC: Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell: The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 508: Moving Out

Story by NickMax

Edited by Keila and faillow

Episode begins with Liz sitting next to Max in the stolen FBI SUV heading west. She is writing in her journal.

**Liz Voice Over:** I can't believe we are on the run again. It is Déjà vu. The FBI knew about Mr. Antarvé's ultimatum, and led us to believe everything was fine. They may not be ready to arrest us, or turn us over, but they lied. Dimitri is our only ally. Right after we got his call Max used the PC to send a text message to his dad in DC. I called Dr. Holt and told her to run. Kyle's new found ability to apperate saved the day. He was able to transport us unseen to the deserted FBI field office and two waiting SUVs.

**Liz (**puts down her journal, and looks at Max and then Isabel): do you think it will work, you know the text message?

**Isabel (**listening in the back seat): dad will remember the 'get outta Dodge signal.' (Max and Liz nod.)

Maxgives Liz and Isabel an 'it will be ok' smile and settles in to driving west.

**Liz (**suddenly getting an idea): stop at the next mini-mart, I got to make a call.

Soon Max pulls off U.S. 70 into a gas station/food mart. Liz goes to the second van and speaks to Maria.

**Liz:** what was the name of that computer geek you flirted with in the 11th grade? Think he can get a couple of clean cell phone?

Maria smiles and asked Michael to help her out. Liz returns to the SUV and explains her plan.

**Liz:** I still can't get used to the idea we are running again.

**Max:** those couple of months in Roswell, when we seemed to have everything under control, (pause) that was an illusion.

**Isabel:** will we always be on the run? Will we ever have a normal life?

**Max:** we can only live for today.

**Liz (**suddenly smiles): I remember you told me something one time. You said they're taking our home from us. ...they want to kill us...

**Max (**recognizing the occasion, he turns to her and takes her hand): 'but when I look in your eyes, I... I don't feel angry... or... deprived. ...I feel like the luckiest half-human on the planet. (Liz smiles.) You're pure... you're... you're true... and... you're real.'

**Liz:** I have to remember, that is the only thing that's important. ... to be with you forever.

Isabel considers these words too. She seems comforted and snuggles into Jesse's chest.

Maria and Michael walk to pay phone. She checks the White Pages and dials.

**Maria:** Derek: this is Maria Deluca (pause as she listens), yeah, from West Roswell High. I need a couple of untraceable cell phones. (Listens as Derek negotiates.) How about a thousand bucks? (Pause as she listens.) Ok. Meet me at the Shell station at the junction of US 70 and route 380 in 30 minutes.

She turns to Michael.

**Maria:** I got two twenties (hands him one.) You buy me a Snickers bar, and I'll buy you a bag of red-hot chips. (Michael is not following.) Get the change in ones; we are going to need you to convert them into alien cash. (He smiles catching on. They enter the food mart.)

Soon both cars return to the road.

**Max:** we'll stop in a few hours, after we get the phones. I'll look for a truck stop outside Las Cruces. We can decide what to do. Right now I want to put some distance between us and Roswell. (Glancing into his rear-view mirror) Michael will stay on our tail.

Scene shifts to a large estate off Embassy Road in Washington, DC. It is nearly 3:30 in the morning. Both Phillip and Diane are in bed asleep. The special cell phone on the bed table rings. On the third ring, Phillip grabs it and opens the flip cover. He sees the message he never expected, and always feared 'Go.'

**Phillip:** Diane (he rubs her shoulder gently. He shows her the phone and the still glowing word): That was Max; we have to go.

Diane wakes groggily and stares at Phillip and then the phone. Terror fills her eyes and she begins to cry.

**Phillip (**takes her in his arms and comforts her): don't worry. (A small kiss. He wipes a tear from her cheek.) We'll make it. (Smiles.) But, we have to get out of here. We have our emergency bags and our new IDs prepared, and our escape route planned. With luck Max has given us enough time to escape …

Scene shifts to Michael's stolen FBI SUV driving to the rendezvous with Derek. Everyone is still nervous about the sudden forced departure from Roswell. Xaedon is beside himself.

**Xaedon:** we should not have left.

**Hanley:** we had no choice.

**Xaedon:** but, we left without Ava.

**Kyle:** Jeff said she went out but would be back before 11. We waited until almost midnight. She's my sister, I didn't want to leave her either. What else could we do? I left her a note and told her we had to leave because of the FBI, and that we would return for her.

**Hanley:** it was imperative that we move the Royal Four away from danger as fast as possible. Our window of opportunity would close after 12. We had no choice but to leave.

**Xaedon:** it is not the Royal Four without Ava!

**Kyle:** in the morning, I'll see if I can apperate back and bring her to us.

**Xaedon:** I will go with you. I can shift into someone the FBI won't recognize and alert her to your plan.

**Kyle:** good idea.

3:15 AM, Max pulls into the I-10/25 BP truck stop outside Las Cruces, New Mexico. Michael follows. Everyone gets out tired and stiff. They enter the attached restaurant and take two booths in the rear.

**Max:** I didn't see any tails. (Turning to Michael.) You?

**Michael:** I've been watching pretty close, nothing.

**Hanley:** if they are using two or more vehicles, or a helicopter, it is almost impossible to detect successful surveillance.

**Jesse:** but, we left in the middle of the night – we didn't even know we were going, or where, or how we were going -- until 4 hours ago.

**Liz:** if they picked us up, and organized a sophisticated search in that short amount of time, we have big problems.

**Max:** ok. Let's assume we slipped by them – for now. What do we do next? Where do we go?

**Michael:** I vote for Laurie's.

**Serena:** Fresno.

**Michael:** Maria's getting a little far along. She can't go running around the country like she used to. (He hugs Maria, who is looking worn out.)

**Serena:** I have friends in Fresno. It's a big city, anonymous. And, I want to run some experiments with Kyle. I need to get into the UC Fresno physics department and collect some data.

**Max:** what are you talking about?

**Kyle:** Serena and I have been working on (pause) developing a new power.

**Serena:** he may, and I repeat may, be learning how to change the atomic structure of matter.

**Hanley:** why didn't you mention this before?

**Xaedon:** that power could be very dangerous. I'm not sure we should pursue that path.

**Serena:** we are taking it very slow. But, we know Khivar will not wait forever. He will attack, and we must be ready. Kyle and I are just preparing for that eventuality.

**Max:** I'm not sure about this atomic structure thing, but I agree we need some offensive weapons. I say we go to Fresno.

**Michael:** no. Maria and I are going to Laurie's.

**Max:** split the group?

**Michael:** we have done it successfully before. I know you think we are stronger as a group, and you may be right, but I have to keep Maria and the babies safe, and Kyle needs to go to Fresno.

**Liz:** they shouldn't go alone.

**Max (**with reservation): ok. Michael and Maria will go to Tucson. They will need protection – Rae?

**Raeve:** yes, I will protect the General, Maria, and the babies.

**Max.** I think Isabel and Jesse should stay with them too.

**Isabel:** no. I can't go back to that house…

"Aunt Vilandra, …" 

Isabel stops in mid sentence and looks at Maria. For a second she can almost see the eyes of babies imploring her.

"_Aunt Isabel. Stay with us. We need you."_

**Isabel **(first with wonder, and then a slowly widening smile on her face): ok. Jesse and I will go to Laurie's. (Everyone is amazed at the turn around. She looks at them.) Alex and Alan asked me to stay with them. (Maria and Michael stare first at Isabel and then to Maria's swollen belly.)

**Max (**seeing a plan coming together): so Liz and I, Kyle and Serena, Hanley and Xaedon will go to Fresno.

**Liz (**grabs the map they had brought in from the SUV. She studies it for a few seconds): if we take I-10 west, we will pass right through LA. Can we stop and see Langley? I brought the luminescent inhibition equipment. We need more data. Langley is the only other alien we know.

**Max:** I don't know. He made it pretty clear the last time I saw him that he wanted nothing more of me. He even threatened to kill me.

**Liz:** Langley could never harm the King. Let's just check him out. If I can get within 5 ft. of him, I can get a reading. Didn't you say he always hung out at a certain Beverly Hills restaurant?

**Maria:** I don't know about the rest of you, but I am wasted. Can we get a hotel and head out in the morning?

**Michael:** I've seen billboards for a Hampton Inn at Exit 134.

**Liz (**looking again at the map): that is only a few miles from here.

As they walk towards the cars Michael hands Max a bundle of $1000 bills.

**Michael:** here, you going to need some cash; I can always make more.

7 AM that morning. Three black Chevy Tahoe SUV's pull up in front of the sheriff's Valenti's house. Simultaneously, a white Cadillac and two SUV's pull up to Max's house. Similar units pull up outside the Amy's place and the Crashdown.

FBI director Aimes walks to the sheriff's door and knocks. After a few minutes Jim comes to the door and stares out.

**Jim:** Director Aimes? What can I do for you?

**Director Aimes:** Sheriff Valenti (he nods). Can I speak to your son and his friend Serena?

**Jim:** well, no. You can't. (Pause -- the director quickly becomes agitated.) See, they went over to Max's last night for a party. Didn't come home. (Looking innocent.) I guess they might have drunk a little too much and didn't want to drive. Can I invite you in? Just brewed some good southwestern coffee.

The Director turns and nods to two agents standing behind him. They brush past Jim and check out each room. They soon return and walk to the Director and with a shake of their head indicate that Kyle and Serena and not there. The Director turns without speaking a word and walks back to the SUV. As he slides into the passenger seat he picks up the mobile phone and begins to bark orders. The two SUV's back out of the driveway and rush off towards town.

A similar story is repeated at Amy's.

**Dimitri (**on mobile to Director Aimes): my team is ready at the Crashdown. I'm going in.

Scene shifts to the Evans house. Ten black SUV's converge. The Director parks in the driveway alongside the Senator's Cadillac. The others line both sides of the street in front of the house.

**Director (**waives over the Senator and gathers the agents in front of him): Let me do the talking. Remember, they are not under arrest – they are not even accused of any crime.

**Senator Martinez:** we just want to talk to them. No guns.

The Director and the agents walk as a mass to the Evans' door and he knocks. The S

Senator and his aides hang back. No answer at the door. The Director knocks again, and without waiting further nods to two agents holding a small battling ram. They crash in the front door. Agents surge in drawing their side arms. They run from room to room; as each is secured they yell 'clear.' The Director is clearly frustrated. He points to a young agent, and crooks his finger in a come-here manner. The agent walks over and everyone stares at him.

**Director:** Agent Paisley. You were on surveillance duty last night, right? (Paisley nods.) You reported that no one came, and no one left. (He nods again.) Then how do you explain that no one is here? (The agent looks helpless and shakes his head.) Ok. Let's take an inventory. Gather every piece of paper, clothing – anything that is not nailed down. (He turns to two older agents and nods.) Let's see what is in this mysterious laboratory.

Outside a crowd of on lookers is spilling out of their houses. A tan Ford Taurus pulls up. Dr. Holt and Dr. Lee look on at the melee.

**Dr. Holt:** I guess Liz was right when she said, 'Go.' The FBI will be looking for us next. (Dr. Lee looks outside at men in dark suits and ties leaving the house carrying boxes of paper.)

**Dr. Lee:** In my country, the government can not be trusted. I believed America was different. (She turns to face Dr. Holt.) I think today would be a good time for a road trip. Laura, have you ever been to Mexico? (Dr. Holt smiles and drives off.)

Scene shifts to the Crashdown. The streets are crowded with people who have come for the last day of the Crash Festival. A line of hungry tourists has formed at the door. The restaurant is packed even though it is only 8 AM.

**Pam Troy Voice Over:** am I glad today is my last day! If I smell the rancid odor of another onion ring, or should I say 'Orbit-Ring,' I'm going to throw up. By, six I'll be half way to Phoenix and Arizona State. I can't wait to escape Roswell -- and Nicholas. He is a creep. Rath, well (pause), he's ok – kinda sexy in a deranged sorta way. And then there is Lonnie – she scares me. There is something wrong there. (She looks over the crowd of tourist; every single one seems to be looking at her expecting immediate service.) God, I wish I had never come back or gotten messed up in their whole alien conspiracy.

The Four agents and Dimitri come storming in, but everything looks normal. Ava is sitting in a booth reading the morning paper and drinking coffee. Dimitri slips in beside her and waives the agents to check out the back. A non-descript middle-age white man, curly gray hair, glasses and a tie follows him inside and takes the booth directly behind Ava and Dimitri that is being vacated.

**Dimitri:** good morning Ava.

**Ava:** good mor'n Dee.

**Dimitri:** you seem to be all alone.

**Ava:** yeah, I guess they blew town last night. (Irritated.) They didn't wa for me.

Pam Troy notices the man and his henchmen, all in their tell-tale FBI suits and ties come in. One particularly handsome one has sat down at Ava's table. Her interest peaked, so she moves over to Ava's table to take his order.

**Pam (**to Dimitri): can I take your order? (Dimitri just points to Ava's coffee cup. She jots his order on her pad.)

She is about to return to the kitchen when she sees the new arrival in the next booth. She walks to his table.

**Pam:** what can I get you?

**Man:** I'd like heavenly hash and hot tea.

She lingers to try to pick up on Ava and Dimitri's conversation, but Ava and Dimitri have stopped talking since she came over. She reluctantly moves to the order window.

**Dimitri:** I was the one that warned them, gave them the time to escape.

Man tries to eavesdrop without being noticed.

**Ava:** you got em fooled. Da believing da can trust you.

**Dimitri:** it was easy. That fool Khivar and that moron Antarvé – they made it too easy. Antarvé threatened the President. The FBI and the military had to circle the wagon and try to stop any threat. Their first target naturally was the Four, and I flushed them.

**Ava:** yo manipln everybody. But rem-br, Khivar got friends an he wona give up. Antarvé ma be da fool, but he got Nicholas. And Nicholas is ah sadistic lunatic; he's dangerous – he's nota all dare.

**Dimitri:** let me deal with them. Your job is to keep track of the Royals. (He pauses as if remembering something.) And, if they find a purple rod, a long thin crystal, you must destroy it. (She recognizes his reference to the generator, but maintains a poker face.) You have to reconnect with the Royal Four; I need to know where they are at all times.

**Ava:** how I's supposed ta do dat? Da leftn me?

**Dimitri:** that was our bargain; you help me -- and I return you to the throne as sole ruler of the five planets. Get creative. Mindwarp someone.

**Ava Voice Over** (she stares at Dimitri while maintaining a blank expression on her face): Tess was right; he bought that 'I would do anything to be Queen thing.' He can't imagine anyone not being driven by the lust for power. We can defeat him. Just play along. Find his weaknesses. That generator must be important; he has never given a specific demand before.

**Dimitri:** ok. I have to take you to the Director for interrogation. You should be back in a couple of hours.

As Ava gets up, the man in the rear booth stands up too. He moves to Ava.

**Man:** Ava? Hello.

She doesn't recognize the man.

**Man:** I'm Mr. Steigman -- you know, 10th grade science teacher, West Roswell High…

**Ava (**momentarily confused, then decides to try to fake her way through this encounter): sure. Hi Mr. Steigman.

**Mr. Steigman:** I haven't seen you for a couple of years (smiles): And who is this, your father? (Turns to Dimitri.)

**Ava (**hurries to intercede): no. (Pause) He is (pause), my uncle.

Dimitri stands and offers his hand.

**Dimitri (**putting on a thick European accent): Good to meet you. I am Rosco Dimitri, her (pause) her uncle from the old world.

**Mr. Steigman (**turns and puts money on the table for his non-existent breakfast): well, it was nice to meet you. Tess, I hope you have a pleasant time in Roswell. (He turns and quickly walks out of the restaurant.)

Ava looks at him, there was something familiar, but she is sure she never met Mr. Steigman before. She turns and looks at Dimitri, ready to leave.

**Dimitri (**he looks at his empty table): that was strange. He left before he got his food. Wait, when he introduced himself he called you Ava, but when he left he called you Tess. (He jumps up and runs out the door. No one is around.)

Behind the UFO Museum, Kyle paces back and forth. Mr. Steigman walks up to him in a half run. He raises his hand and there is a brilliant white flash. Mr. Steigman's features begin to morf into Xaedon.

**Xaedon:** let's get out of here.

**Kyle:** but, what about Ava. Remember –we came to get Ava.

**Xaedon:** later. (Xaedon is obviously upset.) Take us back to the hotel, now! (Kyle places his hand on Xaedon's shoulder and closes his eyes. They both begin to fade and when the disparation is nearly complete, there is a soft audible 'pop.'

Dimitri runs to the area dragging Ava by the hand behind him, he pauses and looks around but sees no one, then sprints on to the next alley.

8:15 AM, Hampton Inn, Las Cruces. The kids help themselves to the free breakfast. Hanley guards the door. Serena and Rae are sipping large coffees looking worried. Max and Liz are sitting so close together that their legs touch. They are drinking orange juice while scouring the USA Today for news.

**Serena (**looking up every few seconds to stare at the door. She turns to Max and Liz and nods towards the paper.) Anything?

**Max:** nothing in here.

**Liz:** maybe we are ok.

Shift to Maria, she is still in her room dressed in large baggy PJ's. Michael is returning from the breakfast area. He awkwardly fumbles with the electronic door card and the door handle while balancing a glass of milk, a glass of orange juice, a bagel, and plate of scrambled eggs with five sausage patties and mound of bacon.

**Maria (**he enters and she laughs as she sees the pile of food): hungry?

**Michael:** I already ate. This is for you. (He hands her the glass of milk.) You need your calcium.

**Maria:** do you think it is safe going to Laurie's? Once they realized we are gone, they will be looking at all our old hangouts.

**Michael:** Isabel and I came up with a plan. She dreamwalked Laurie last night to let her know we are coming, and I'm going to come up with a little disguise. Max has got a plan set up for Hollywood, so we will be ok.

Scene shifts to Kyle's hotel room. He and Xaedon re-apperate.

**Kyle:** ok, what's going on?

**Xaedon:** nothing.

Xaedon appears confused, angry, and hurt. He paces back and forth agitated, then sits down and stares out the window. His thoughts drift back to Antar when he was a boy. The first time he saw Queen Avan'ya in the palace.

**Xaedon Voice Over:** she was so pretty; so kind. I remember first seeing her as a Princess soon after her arrival from Artur. She was always dressed in her royal finery, going from ball to ball. Always so friendly, so caring. Then she married Prince Zan and I saw less of her. The morning of the big celebration, the aligning of the planets I came to the palace with my big brother William and his girlfriend Avere. They were mere teenagers themselves, but had graduated to full-fledged protector, so they were there to serve their duty. As I joined their patrol of the royal garden, we came upon the new Queen. They introduced me to her. I was young, but still big for my age. The Queen was petite, so she was only a few inches taller. She seemed real, not like Princess Vilandra who towered over me and always seemed so stern, so caught up in her self importance. The Queen took my hands in hers and looked into my eyes. She was so close, so beautiful. Her long blond curly hair nearly touching my tunic, her low-cut velvet purple dress, and her razenberry perfume. She spoke to me and asked if I was excited about the alignment. I was in love. Of course I knew there was no chance that a woman of her rank could be interested in a boy from the protectors. And she was married – to the King. But, I vowed that when I grew up I would protect her. I would keep her safe from all dangers – and then just the next day, Khivar's henchmen killed her and all the royals. I tried to join the fight; with my sword I rushed to find her, to protect her. But I was too late; I saw her die. My parents were Royal Protectors and they died during the siege of the palace too. I was devastated. I was tormented with anger, resentment and grief. I could have saved some- if not all- of the Royals and my parents. It was my fault that they died, especially Queen Avan'ya.

Xaedon, wipes a tear from his eyes, stands up and heads for the door. He rapidly walks out almost at a half run; Kyle follows. They enter the breakfast room. Everyone looks up as they rush in. Serena runs to Kyle's side, Rae walks to an agitated Xaedon.

**Liz:** where's Ava?

**Raeve:** Xae, what's wrong?

Xaedon is indecisive on what to say about Ava and Dimitri's deal but knows he has to give some type of explanation.

**Xaedon (**in a tight, uncharacteristic voice): the FBI was snooping around. We couldn't pull her out of there under their noses – they'd figure out Kyle's ability. We have to keep our powers secret.

**Raeve Voice Over (**not buying his story): I have to talk to him later – what is really going on? He has that look in his eyes, like after the siege at the palace when he lost her. My poor brothers, both lost the loves of their life to Khivar's hand that day. Queen Avan'ya killed by Nicholas and Avere disappearing. The cruelest cut were the rumors that circulated about Avere after the coup. Which was worst: that she was forced to betray her fellow protectors, or that she died before the coup ended.

**Max (**not fully buying this explanation, but preoccupied with his own plans): ok. Kyle can go back and get her tomorrow. Let's move out. It is a long drive to LA.

Everyone returns to his or her room to pack up.

Maria is sitting at the desk in her room eating her breakfast. There is one piece of bacon left on the plate. Michael has put their belongings into two duffle bags, which sit by the door. He is flipping channels on the TV.

**Max (**knocks on their room door and calls out): meet us in the parking lot in 5 minutes.

**Michael (**sarcastically): the King awaits. (Maria nods and starts to pick up her things. Suddenly she rushes into the bathroom.)

**Maria:** I gotta pee – again.

Scene shifts to the parking lot. Max is at the wheel of one SUV; Liz is in the passenger seat. Kyle, Serena, Xaedon, and Hanley occupy the rear seats. Isabel is driving the second SUV. Jesse and Raeve are in the back so Maria can take the passenger seat. Michael walks around to Max's SUV.

**Michael:** what color? (He lays a hand on the hood; looks both ways, and then changes the paint to light champagne.)

**Isabel:** better change mine too. Something dull, and unremarkable – maybe blue.

**Maria:** Michael hates blue.

Michael moves to Isabel's SUV. He considers for a moment and then he changes it to a dirty white, darkens the windows, and creates a sign on the near side that says 'Bitter Lake Electricians.' He changes the plates to Arizona.

**Max:** follow me to Tucson. Maintain your distance and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. See anything; call Liz on her new cell.

Isabel nods. She follows Max and they merge on to the I-10 going west. They ride for almost 3 hours in near silence. As they approach Tucson, Isabel shifts to the right-hand lane and pulls along side.

**Isabel (**mouths to Max and the others): 'I love you.'

Everyone in both cars waives before she pulls off for the I-19 exit to South Tucson.

**Max Voice Over:** (looks back with trepidation): I know we are stronger as a group, but Maria can't handle where we are going. I hope this separation is not a mistake.

Scene shifts to the Dupree estate minutes later. The SUV converted to an electrician's van pulls up to the gate, the gate opens, and it pulls in.

**FBI Agent 1 (**watching with binoculars): she expecting visitors?

**FBI Agent 2:** yeah. We got a tap on her line; she called for an electrician. Something about her air conditioner not working. (Agent makes a note in his logbook and nods.) I think this is a waste of time. My gut tells me that the fugitives are far away by now.

**FBI Agent 1: **I guess Washington agrees with you. They called; we are being pulled back to Roswell.

Scene shifts to Los Angeles, 8 hours later. Kyle is now driving as they pull into the access circle in front of the Beverly Hills Hilton. They all get out, and Kyle tosses the keys to the valet.

**Bell Boy:** can I take the bags?

**Kyle:** no, we got it (he lifts his single, small bag):

They walk to the registration desk.

**Liz (**pulls them aside; she speaks in a hushed voice): they will ask for identification and a credit card. We can't use the government-issued Visa cards or they'll know where we are in 5 minutes. They may have bought that lame excuse about losing your card at the Hampton, but not here.

**Kyle:** how about Michael's funny money.

**Max (**smiles at Liz, and walks to the registration desk): good afternoon. I'm Max Swift, from Antar Productions.

He stealthily picks up one on the cards on the registration shelf, and lowers it to his side as he speaks. A white glow emanates from around his fingers, and he hands the modified card to her; the words have been changed and Antar Productions can be seen.

**Max:** I believe you are holding a suite for me. My associate Kal Langley, of Kal Langley Productions, made reservations. Would cash be ok? Let me put down $5K to cover tonight. (He peels off five $1,000 dollar bills from a large roll and gives them to her, while he gives her his best Tom Curses smile.)

**Registration Clerk (**recognizing the Langley name): yes sir (she stares at his handsome face) Mr. Swift (pauses, she looks embarrassed.) We have you in the four-bedroom Nixon suite. (She rings a bell and a bellboy walks over.) Charles will show you to your room.

She waits until they enter the elevator then calls a friend at the gossip desk of Entertainment Tonight.

**Clerk:** still looking for info on Kal Langley? He made a reservation for some new star here at the Hilton. Kid just walked in flashing a roll of thousand dollar bills. (Listens to the phone.) Ok. I'll dig up what I can – his name (checking the register) is Max Swift.

Scene shifts to Air and Space Museum on the mall near the capital. Phillip and Diane look up at a World War I airplane suspended from the ceiling.

**Diane:** under other circumstances, I would have enjoyed the museum.

**Phillip:** I know; but killing time all day took the fun out of it.

**Diane:** It's almost 5; they will be closing soon.

**Phillip:** we have stalled long enough. By now the flight activity at Reagan National should be at a maximum.

They walk to the metro station and board. 15 minutes later they exit the train at the airport stop and walk up the stairs into the busy terminal. The go to the long-term storage lockers.

**Phillip (**inserts a key and opens the door): I'll get our escape bags and new IDs. (He pulls out two small overnight bags. They walk to the escalator and follow the signs to baggage claim/ground transportation. They exit the terminal.)

**Diane:** grab that Hertz rent-a-car shuttle. (They board.)

In a few minutes they enter the Gold Member lot and find their name on the reservations board, '#17 - Mr. Law.'

**Diane:** let me drive. I'm too keyed up to just sit. (They walk to the car, and she slips behind the wheel of a new green Ford Tarsus and pulls to the checkout kiosk.)

**Hertz Kiosk Attendant:** can I see your driver's license and rental contract? (Diane hands him a new fake Virginia Drivers license and the contract. He smiles and hands them back.) Have a great day Mrs. Law.

**Diane:** can you give me directions to the I-95, to Boston?

**Attendant:** sure, turn right at the airport exit and take Long Street to I-395. Follow it til you see signs for I-495/95 north.

She smiles, nods, and pulls out. She merges into the barely moving evening rush-hour traffic. She initially follows his directions, but 45 minutes later she exits onto I-70 west -- the major east-west freeway extending from DC to Utah.

Scene shifts back to LA; Max and Liz are in the opulent Nixon suite. They are standing looking into the fully stocked double-door Sub-Zero refrigerator. Max pulls out two Snapple lemonades and hands one to Liz.

**Liz (**turns to Max with a playful smile on her face): if you expect to pass me off as some high-fashion girlfriend of an up and coming Hollywood producer (she gives him a big smile), I'm going to need some new clothes. (She looks at Max) you could use some new threads too.

**Max:** you are right.

He walks to the phone and calls the manager. They talk for a minute.

**Max (**turning to Liz): the manager will send someone up. I told him I want the best – money is no object. That should get his attention.

It is near 9 PM the same day. Max and Liz are decked out to fit their new roles. He is dressed in a black Armani suit with a black V-neck cashmere sweater, leather-tassel loafer, and no socks. Liz is in a short silky red wrap dress of chiffon by Carmen Marc Valvo with high-heel leather sandals from Louis Vuitton, the thin leather laces extend from the sandals and wrap around her ankles. Her hair has been styled into curls and her makeup has been applied professionally. Subtle application of eye shadow and liner makes her look both more sexy and older. She has on long dangling silver earrings and the Antar necklace. She slides the luminescence inhibition instrument inside her Coach bag.

**Max (**taking her two hands in his, he looks into her eyes): you look beautiful.

He gives her a soft kiss. Then he begins tracing her jaw with little kisses. He brings his hand up and runs it through her long silken locks.

**Liz (**she reluctantly pulls away): we better go (she gives him a big smile). If you keep that up, I'll attack you and we'll never get to the restaurant.

They take the elevator to the foyer, and then walk to the front door where they see a long, white Mercedes limousine waiting. Hanley, dressed in a chuffer's outfit including cap, opens the door. They enter and he drives away.

Shift to the Producers Club, on Melrose Boulevard.

**Liz (**nervously): look at that. (There is a crowd of sightseers and party people queuing up to get in.)

**Max (**taking Liz's hand in his and sensing her unease): just remember that great performance you put on before we walked off with the Delores Browning diamond. We can do this 'Mrs. Swift.' (He turns to Hanley.) Wait for us. Keep your eyes open. We'll be back in an hour, two at the most. I've got the cell phone; call at the first sign of danger.

They walk towards the door. There is a long line of people waiting to get in. Kyle, dressed in an attendant outfit spots them and calls out.

**Kyle:** Mr. Swift? Mr. Swift, right this way.

People whisper and point as he and Liz walk to the front of the line and enter. Kyle slips the real attendant one of their recently manufactured $1,000 bills and walks to the taxi stand. There is a crowd there too and few taxis. He pauses to consider his options; he increases his pace and walks past the crowd. He slips into a dark alley beside a Ralph Lauren fashion boutique. Without even slowing his pace he disapperates, instantly reappearing in his suite in the Hilton.

**Max (**walks to the Maitre d' and introduces himself): Swift. Max Swift. (He unfolds another $1,000 bill and shows the denomination to the Maitre d'.) We'd like something nice, up front.

**Maitre d' (**snapping up the bill): right this way Mr. Swift. If there is anything we can do to make your diner more pleasurable, be sure to alert me or one of my staff.

**Max:** well, since you ask, has my buddy Kal Langley been in recently?

**Maitre d':** actually, he is here now, at Table 7. May I seat you near him?

**Max:** that would be excellent. He slides another $1000 bill into his hand.

Scene shifts to Tucson. Isabel and Jesse are again in the pool. The sky is full of stars and it is a beautiful night. Isabel has just returned from another 'conversation' with the twins and is in an excellent mood.

**Isabel:** oh God, Jesse (her arms wrapped around him), I need you. When we were separated after graduation, I though I'd never find my way back to you.

**Jesse:** we will never be parted again. You are stuck with me 'until death do us part.' I am not letting you get away again.

They kiss. She revels in his warmth. His scent, the feel of his muscular body next to her skin – she knows he is strong and brave. She feels safe in his arms. His tenderness makes her melt.

**Jesse:** you are the most important thing in the world to me. Nothing is more important than you. (His hands, which were around her waist, begin to move up towards her breasts. He kisses her neck, then her shoulders. He smiles at her and continues.)

She stands up and starts walking, dragging Jesse out of the pool.

**Isabel (**smiling as she faces back at Jesse walking behind her): Jesse, make love to me.

Shift back to the Producers Club, the Maitre d' seats them. Max intentionally takes a seat with his back to Kal sitting with a party of actresses and writers only 10 ft. away.

**Liz (**whispering): why don't you sit over here? Kal might miss you.

**Max:** Kal knew we were here before we sat down. Play it cool. Let him come to us. We'll just order something nice and enjoy the evening. (They both look around at the richly appointed nightspot; it is filled with beautiful people dressed to be seen.)

They start with lobster bisque as an appetizer. The waiter asks about wine, but Max declines.

**Liz:** wine. That would be funny.

**Max:** I'd just get drunk and tell you I love you, over and over…

**Liz:** the night of my blind date, you said 'let's just keep running, you and me, away from here, away from everything. As long as we're together, nothing else matters.' I remember as if it was yesterday. That night I knew for sure you loved me. Maybe I should have taken your advice and started running then.

Max takes her hand, moves closer and looks into her eyes.

**Max:** as long as you were running with me.

He is about to say something more when he notices a shadow cross his face. He looks up and Kal is staring at him. Kal is dressed in dark coat, dark pants and a strange round hat. He looks the same as they last time they met, except now he has a goatee.

**Kal:** Max. I told you to go home and never come back. (He moves in close and whispers) I hope you are not going to try to find another ship. (Liz quietly opens her bag and touches the instrument's 'read' button. She can't see the readout but knows it will be stored the results in the unit's memory.)

**Max:** I would like to introduce my wife: Liz Parker, I mean Liz Evans. I took your advice. (He whispers) I have embraced my human side.

**Liz:** nice to finally meet you.

She raises her hand to Kal to shake, but he takes it and kisses it instead. He bows, and she giggles. Max pulls out a chair for Langley to join them and Langley accepts.

**Kal:** I see you made a wise choice. I told you that night in the hanger, as we were about to return to Antar, when you embrace your alien side you lose. (He turns to Liz.) Lucky for you the ship failed -- or the King and I would have left beautiful terra firma.

**Liz Voice Over (**her eyes fly to Max): he was leaving me that night! (Her face pales, and her eyes tear up with disbelief. It is as if she has been slapped.)

Max looks away, not wanting to meet her eyes. He quickly changes the subject.

**Max:** I need your help.

**Kal:** why am I not surprised? (He turns to Liz who is still disorientated from the news of Max's near abandonment two years ago.) It's the way of the great and powerful Zan. He was always selfish, and ungrateful.

Liz nods, but her expression begins to change as her sorrow turns to anger. Max senses her discomfort and lays a hand on hers. She pulls it back sharply.

**Kal:** after that night I swore I'd never stop hating you. I don't know why I'm sitting here.

He starts to rise. Liz starts to rise too. Max puts his one hand over Kal's and one over Liz's and gently pulls them back to their seats.

**Max (**whispers): Khivar. Khivar sent an emissary to Earth. He is courting big US companies. He has seen the President and demanded the government turn us over to him for return to Antar. And Larek, he came. He said things about a menace – an evil, things that don't make any sense.

Kal's expression is somber. Liz is still angry and she radiates resentment, but she is beginning to recognize how important it is to get Kal's help.

**Max:** I don't want you to sacrifice your life, or to endanger you. But, I need answers. Why was I -- why were all of us really sent to Earth?

**Kal (**considers): come to my place tomorrow. (He stands.) We will need privacy.

**Max:** others are with me. And protectors. Can they come? (He considers, and then nods, before turning to walk away.)

**Kal Voice Over:** I knew this time would come. I must decide what I will tell them. Can they handle the truth?

The Maitre d' sees the expression on Kal's face and runs up concerned. He asks if everything is ok. Kal nods and smiles without mirth as he leaves.

**Liz **(turning to Max): I think we should go too. I have some questions for you mister. And your answers better be good, or you are sleeping on the couch.

Scene shifts to the Nixon Suite at the Hilton. Serena and Kyle are immersed in a large hot tub located on the balcony of the suite overlooking Beverly Hills. Foamy bubbles cover the water, no bra straps are apparent and Serena and Kyle appear naked.

**Kyle:** this is cool. Hollywood. Hot tub. Alone with the most beautiful girl in the world. Have I ever told you that? You are beautiful! From the first time I laid eyes on you, in that carnival at Yosemite, I knew you were special. The way I am drawn to you -- it's almost supernatural. Somehow I knew we were meant to be together.

**Serena:** well, from what I hear you had the 'hots' for my sister.

**Kyle:** true. (Pauses to consider how to continue.) But, only because she reminded me of you, so -- there was naturally an attraction. But, when I experienced the real thing… (He moves closer an envelops her in his arms. He pulls her close and they kiss. They are young, in love, very close and skin-to-skin without clothes. Kyle begins to think of all the sexual fantasies he has seen in a hundred porno videos.)

Xaedon stomps in, oblivious to the romantic spell that he is breaking.

**Xaedon:** I have to tell you something. (He paces back and forth and hides his face. He is obviously very upset and ashamed.) I lied to you about Ava.

**Kyle (**looking longingly at Serena, turns his eyes to the heavens): Buddha, give me strength.

Serena seeing that the mood has been broken and Xaedon is not likely to leave, turns to him.

**Serena:** tell us Xae. Tell us everything.

_© 2005 RTNC: Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell: The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 509: Hollywood

Story by NickMax

Edited by Keila and faillow

Episode opens in Washington DC. The President is sitting behind his desk in the oval office. The Secretary of Defense is behind him looking out the window. Sitting in front are General Franks, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Director Aimes of the FBI along with SAIC Dimitri, and a new man.

**President:** I asked Dr. Heil of the Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA) to join us. (He nods to an intense young man of German descent dressed in khaki pants, white button-down shirt and dark blue tie sitting next to Dimitri. He turns to the Secretary of Defense) SecDef, what do we know about Antarvé? Where is he? What's he up to?

**SecDef:** as you know, following the threats of Antarvé, the defense and intelligence gathering operations were turned over to me. We believe there is an informant in the FBI. (Director Aimes and Dimitri begin to object, but the SecDef cuts them off). Not hours after a decision to put the so-called Royal Four under closer surveillance was made, they all mysteriously vanished.

**Director Aimes** (looking upset and resentful): there is no basis for that accusation. The leak must have come from the Department of Defense; no problems were encountered when this was an FBI operation.

**Dimitri:** and your statement is not accurate. We still have Ava, their queen, under 24-hour watch. DIA and FBI agents are in the Crashdown building where she is staying; her phone, room – everything is bugged.

**Dr. Heil:** that is correct. (Looking a little pompous.) She is well protected and her actions are being closely supervised. I think that now the DIA is on board, we can insure her safety.

**President:** I'm going crazy here. The press is eating me alive about the jets crashing in Roswell, the Democrats think I've lost it because I briefed the Senate Defense Intelligence chairman about the aliens, we've got a lunatic threatening the United States -- so cut the bull. Enough of the infighting. What can you tell me about Antarvé?

**  
Aimes: **as you know, we had a tail on the emissary. He and the Pfizer Pharmaceuticals president, Adams, left by limousine. Antarvé and Adams went to the Watergate and we confirmed that they both went up to his condo. Two agents were assigned to watch the limo and other agents attempted to secure the floor. As far as they could tell, he never left.

**Heil:** but, when they checked with Adams in the morning, Antarvé was gone. A clear case of incompetence. He obviously slipped past the FBI boys. (Sarcastically.) Maybe they were out getting a donut.

**President:** so the King is gone, the emissary is gone – but we got one half-human hybrid. What did you learn from her and their homes?

**Heil:** DIA has taken over the data collection and analysis. But, there was little to analyze. The houses were wiped clean and the girl claims to know nothing.

**President:** what about that mysterious lab the government so conveniently installed for them.

**Aimes:** I personally inspected the lab. All the physical evidence, tissue and blood samples were gone. A large number of glass microscope slides and vials were found in a 10 gal vat of nitric acid. The computer hard dives were removed, and the silicone chips in the PC's were fried as if stuck by a lightning bolt. Several instruments not ordered by the NSF were found, but they had been melted into a mass in the center of the floor. The FBI lab is working on it and I'm sure we'll have something specific to report soon.

**SecDef: **how about this Dr. Holt from Harvard? She must be able to tell us what they were working on, what they found.

**Dimitri:** immigration records indicate that she and another female entered Mexico later that day. We have alerted the Mexican authorities. We said they were child kidnappers, and the police commissioner agreed to cooperate. At this time we have noting concrete to report.

**President** (incredulous): I can't believe this. We have the most sophisticated intelligence gathering organization in the world and we can't find a bunch of kids, a tall skinny dork, and a child-stealing college professor?

**Heil:** our net will uncover them. It may take a day or a week, but we will find them. In the meantime, we are not sitting idly by. The FBI has amassed a large file of information about the kids and the emissary. I have a team of 100 agents pouring through this material. One very interesting fact recently came to life. (Watches to see he has everyone's attention.) There apparently are two sets of alien half-breeds. Two members of the second set of the Royal Four are still in Roswell.

**Aimes:** that is true, and they are also under surveillance.

**Heil:** we have increased our coverage and we are monitoring them very closely.

**SecDef:** well, why watch? Pick 'em up and stick them in detention. I think after a few days without food, subjected to loud rock music, constantly being awoken to deprive them of sleep – they will tell us anything we want to know.

**Heil** (looks at the SecDef with disgust): just like King Max, these duplicates have powers. The FBI was never able to apprehend the Roswell Four – whenever they got close, the pickup team was disabled, or killed. We have to be smarter. We know their weakness and we are planning our trap. We will have them under custody within days. Once under proper sedation to deactivate their powers, we will wring out of them everything they know.

**Dimitri **(upset): wait a minute. These kids have not done us any harm. All the evidence showed they only acted in self-defense from agents trying to kill them (turns and gives the Sec Def a dirty look). They alerted us to the danger of Khivar and offered their help. Khivar's emissary threatens the President, and our response is to attack the kids! (Outraged.) They flee and somehow that is sinister – it seems only wise. Mr. President, this is wrong. We need their help. We need them as allies. These commando tactics and torture cells are just opposite of what we should be planning!

The SecDef and Heil both jump up to object.

**President** (stopping them before they can speak): Dimitri is right. I met with King Max. He is a fine young man. Our actions have been reprehensible. I don't want anybody attacking, or capturing, or torturing any of the kids. (He looks at each person in the room.) Is that clear? (They all solemnly nod.)

**SecDef** (turning on the DIA operative): Dr. Heil was clearly out of bounds. I never authorized any actual capture. But, naturally we prepared contingency plans. I recommend we keep the dupes and this queen under close surveillance – but, definitely no actual contact.

**President** (satisfied that his message has been heard): all right. I want a report at 5 PM and again at 8 AM every day until this is resolved. If you find Antarvé I want to know about it immediately.

They file out, the two FBI agents heading out first. The SecDef pulls Heil aside.

**SecDef:** sorry I had to come down hard on you back there. But appearances are important to the President. He is weak. He doesn't know what is needed to keep the country safe. I want the capture-plan details finalized. Report back to me when you are ready to implement. (Dr. Heil gives a small smile and nods.)

Scene changes to LA. Kyle has called an emergency meeting for 8 AM. Room service has brought a large breakfast buffet and the kids stand around munching on bagels and drinking coffee and tea.

**Hanley:** so what is so important that you needed to call a special meeting? (Everyone's eyes turn to Kyle.)

**Kyle** (stands up and faces the group): Xae came to Serena and me last night. He saw something, heard something about Ava that he didn't know how to process. (He looks at Serena who gives him an encouraging smile and to Xaedon who looks miserable.) I think he needs to tell all of us, so we can make a decision about what to do about her.

**Max:** what do you mean, do about her? (He turns to first Kyle and then Xaedon.)

Xaedon is sitting on the couch. His normal immaculate grooming is absent. He looks like he slept in his clothes; he has not shaved and generally looks bad.

**Xaedon **(slowly at first, reluctant to speak): when Kyle and I went back to the Crashdown to get Ava the FBI was there – I didn't lie about that. But, I overheard Ava talking to Agent Dimitri. Two things are clear: one – Dimitri is not our friend. He was bragging about how he set us up and 'flushed' us from our homes. Ava said he was deceiving and manipulating us, and he happily agreed.

Everyone meets this news with skepticism. They don't want to believe.

**Liz:** Dimitri was our one friend in the government. The one person we could trust. Why would he do this?

**Max:** he warned us. The FBI or government agents would have captured us.

**Xaedon:** how do you know that? We fled. Maybe we were fine.

**Hanley:** Isabel never trusted him.

**Kyle:** my dad said to never trust anyone in the government.

**Serena** (not knowing who to believe): what was the second thing you found out?

**Xaedon** (looking heartbroken): Ava is working with him. She is spying on us.

**Kyle:** what? You never said anything about that last night!

**Xaedon:** she made a deal. Keep tabs on us, and hand us over when the time comes – and he assured her he could make her queen of the five planets.

There is a collective gasp. Kyle is pained the most – his sister is a traitor. Max looks sick too, how could he have been aroused only a few days ago by someone like that.

**Hanley:** wait. The FBI could have no influence on Antar. You must have got your wires crossed.

**Xaedon:** I don't think Dimitri is from Earth. He's not one of us, and is not working for Khivar – I think he is an outside agent. He could have killed us at anytime, but he didn't. So he must want something from us.

All reel from this onslaught of bad news. Max sits down on the couch and Liz joins him. Hanley paces back and forth. Serena is trembling; she pulls Kyle to her in a fierce hug.

**Xaedon:** and, he mentioned the purple crystalline rod. That she should find it and destroy it.

**Hanley:** what we thought was half of a time-shift generator?

**Serena:** it seems she is always searching. Going out, staying out each night, looking for something…

**Kyle:** she was out after midnight, the night when we escaped.

**Hanley:** did Ava tell Dimitri we have the crystal?

**Xaedon:** no. That was odd. She could have told him right there, but she didn't. She may be playing both sides against the middle. Maybe Khivar sent her back to find the generator. Maybe she plans to sell it to the highest bidder.

**Hanley:** no. You are wrong. You are all wrong. Ava is secretive, yes. She may have another agenda, but she is not bad. I think I would have sensed if she was plotting to sell us out.

**Max:** so what do we do?

**Serena:** thank goodness Michael isn't here, he'd say kill her.

**Max:** we are not going to kill anyone. We need more information.

**Serena** (she searches the faces of everyone looking for their feelings; she focuses on Kyle): Kyle, she is your sister -- what should we do?

**Kyle:** well, right now I'd prefer to not think of her as my sister, but you know what  
Buddha says 'keep your friends close…'

**Serena:** but, keep your enemies closer.

**Max **(smiling): I believe that was actually from the Godfather.

**Liz **(trying to lighten the mood): no, it was from Machiavelli. (Max chuckes, he walks to Liz and put his arm around her.)

**Max:** I think Kyle should go get her and bring her here so we can keep an eye on …

**Hanley **(cutting Max off): she is not the enemy! But, she knows something. Something that could be of great importance. We need to gain her confidence to get it out of her.

**Max:** ok. We have a plan. But, should we get her before we meet with Langley tonight or afterwards?

**Hanley:** just like in Chicago, where I found her before, she is feeling abandoned. The longer she sits out there alone, the less she will trust us. I say, get her immeditely. Don't confront her. Let me try to find out what's really going on.

Scene shift to the Hyatt on Capital Square, downtown Columbus, OH. Phillip and Diane are sitting on a couch in their suite on the 17th floor.

**Diane:** why are we in Columbus? Just want to check out an OSU football game?

**Phillip:** well that is a good idea. (Laughs.) But, we're here for another reason. Max's baby, Zan, was adopted by a couple that lives in a suburb of Columbus. I'm not supposed to know who adopted him – but, there are ways. I'm expecting a call from a contact in New York; he is supposed to provide little Zan's adoption parent's name and address. I thought we might stop by and visit our grandson.

**Diane: **could we? I've missed him. But, wouldn't it be dangerous. Won't they be watching?

**Phillip:** it is only a matter of time. I'm sure 20 different agencies are looking for him right now. I think it is our duty to warn them. Bad people are coming and they need to know. They have money and can take defensive action – but only if they are informed.

Scene shifts to Boeing Aircraft Company, Seattle Washington. Their manager in charge of military fighters, Mr. Waters, is on the phone.

**Mr. Waters:** yes, Mr. Antarvé, I did check with GM. The GM president agreed that you are a man worth talking to. How about us meeting away from the office? We are such a large company; every move is scrutinized by the press. Do you play golf? (Listens on the phone.) That would be great. Meet me at Willows Run Golf Course, in Redmond tomorrow at noon. (Listens.) Yes, I understand. (He has an incredulous look and a big smile.) You are prepared to provide us a new wing design that will allow us to double our speed while avoiding turbulence problems – and all you want in return is a meeting with the Secretary of Defense. (Listens.) I look forward to meeting you and hearing more about your proposition.

Scene shifts to Tucson. Maria is sitting in her bed watching TV. She has gotten quite large, and no position is comfortable. She rings a little bell, and Conchita enters.

**Maria:** can you get me a root beer? (Conchita nods.) Thanks, and lots of ice. (Michael comes in.)

**Michael:** I thought you were sleeping. (He smiles and comes over and gives her a kiss. He gently rubs his hand along her belly.) How are the babies?

**Maria:** they are very active today. Can't wait to get out. (Michael responds with a sweet chuckle.) Isabel said it wouldn't be much longer. Michael, I'm scared. I've never given birth before and we can't go to the hospital – I know I read all these books and Isabel seems like an expert, but…

**Michael:** tell me what to do and I'll do it. I could get your mom, or we could call Jesse's friend Dr. Paul...

**Maria:** I want Liz.

Raeve walks in hearing the discussion.

**Raeve:** you are right; we need to prepare. I've watched the videotapes with Isabel. Birth on Antar is nothing like it is here on Earth. There is no pain. The babies will disapperate and re-apperate into your arms. There is no blood, and the babies are not covered with disgusting fluids. The babies glow white for four hours after birth; it really is quite spectacular (looking truly thrilled.)

**Maria:** but, on Earth it is different. Labor takes hours, sometimes a day. They give you drugs because the pain is so great! Normally you do it in a hospital so the doctors are right there. So, will the babies be born like on Antar, or like on Earth?

**Michael:** or will labor take four hours and the babies will glow for days? What happened with baby Zan?

**Raeve:** I don't know. Tess delivered on Artur. I never heard any details, but I guess it went ok.

**Maria:** Ava met with Tess on Antar before she brought baby Zan back to Earth. They must have talked. Does she know?

**Raeve:** I don't know, but I think we should get Ava back for the birthing process. Maybe she can help.

**Maria:** and Liz.

Scene shifts to the Crashdown. Mr. Steigman walks in and takes a booth. The crowds are down dramatically following the completion of the crash festival. Agnes slowly walks over to take his order.

**Agnes:** what can I get you?

**Mr. Steigman:** I was wondering if one of my students was here?

**Agnes:** hey, this is no school. Try that big building on Beaumont (laughs at her joke.)

**Mr. Steigman:** her name is Ava.

**Agnes:** oh, Ava. Yeah she is usually around. She's staying with the Parkers. But she is not here now. She went to the library. Poor thing, the FBI is watching her so close she can't even sneeze without them handing her a tissue. They say it's for her protection, but it seems more like she's in jail. (Pauses.) You know, they got a poster in back. They're looking for a guy that kinda looks like you. (She suddenly looks fearful.) They said you were a terrorist. (She turns and runs to the back, yelling for the FBI.)

Mr. Steigman quickly gets up and walks out. He runs to the corner and ducks down the alley. Who would she recognize? With a bright flash he shifts into Nancy Parker.

**Xaedon (as Nancy Parker):** I need to get to the library. (He walks off, as DIA and FBI agents come running out of the Crashdown.)

Hyatt in Columbus OH. Phillip sits watching the football game. Ohio State is leading Iowa by 17 in the 4th Quarter. Diane is shopping. The phone rings. Phillip hits the mute and stares at the phone. He slowly picks it up.

**Phillip:** yes

**Unknown caller:** do you have a pen (waits several seconds)? Conkle. 1795 Tremont Avenue, Upper Arlington. He repeats the information and hangs up. (Phillip stares at the phone. The only thing he can hear is the dial tone.)

**Phillip:** ok. I've got little Zan's address. The next move is up to me.

Roswell library near closing time. There are few people around. Xaedon/Nancy enters and looks around. She spots Ava sitting in the anthropology area, Native American section. Ava is alone at a desk reading a large bound book contain a year's worth of articles. Xaedon/Nancy walks up to her.

**Xaedon (as Nancy): **Ava. (She smiles.) Can I talk to you a minute?

**Ava:** Shore Mrs. P. Pull uppa ah chair.

**Xaedon **(**as Nancy): **Let's step in the ladies room; I need to speak to you privately. (Ava gets up and starts to walk toward the restroom. Xaedon stops her.) Better take your stuff. (Ava grabs the book; before she closes it the title on the June article 'Lost Treasures by Claudia Parker, can be seen. She stuffs it in her backpack.)

They walk to the first floor rest room and enter. Nancy locks the door. She goes from stall to stall to make sure they are alone, but the door to the last stall is closed and in use. She goes to the window and opens it wide, then knocks out the screen and throws it to the bushes below. With a bright white flash Nancy shifts back to Xaedon. She raps on the toilet door.

**Xaedon**: you can come out Kyle; the coast is clear. (Kyle steps out with a smile on his face.)

**Ava **(at first confused, but now she catches on): yo comma bac fr me!

Ear-to-ear smile. She hugs Xaedon for a second, and then embarrassed, she breaks the hold. She gives Kyle a sisterly hug.

**Kyle:** let's get out of here. The FBI goons will notice you're gone in a few minutes. (At that point there is a knock at the door.) Let's go. (He places one hand on Ava and one on Xaedon.)

**Ava:** I have to go to the Crashdown first; I (pause) need my clothes.

**Kyle:** no time for that; you can buy new clothes in California.

Kyle concentrates again and they slowly begin to fade. The FBI is banging on the door and there are shouts. The disapparition ends with a soft pop. But, it is drowned by the noise of the door being broken down. A male and a female agent rush in. They look from stall to stall and then see the window. As one agent hops up to the windowsill and then jumps out; the second agent calls for back up.

Scene shifts to the Beverly Hills Hilton near Hollywood. The three begin to apperate in the living area of the suite. As Ava re-materializes she looks around. Max and Liz are standing there holding hands. Serena is there too; she runs to Kyle and hugs him. Xaedon walks to Rae and they embrace for a second. Ava turns to them with a big smile. No one returns the smile; everyone simply stares at her.

**Liz **(with little warmth): welcome home.

**Hanley:** yes, welcome to Hollywood. He moves to her and gives her a fatherly hug. (She notices the cold reception, but shrugs it off as her normal reception.)

Liz pokes Max in the ribs and nods towards Ava.

**Max:** yes. Great to have you back.

**Hanley:** we wanted you to come with us, but with the FBI breathing down our backs we couldn't wait. But, we always planned to go back for you. You are an integral part of the Four.

**Max:** listen, we are all going over to see Kal Langley. You've never met him, but he was one of the original Royal Protectors sent to guard us.

**Ava:** yeah, sure. Good ol Kal. Good for nothing, lazy bum. Sent here to protect da Royal Four, but too busy play'n human to pay us da time ah day. Yeah, I know Kal. I'll be glad to give em a piece of my business. (Everyone is shocked, first that she knows Kal, and second that she is so pissed off. Ava traditionally has been laid back and fairly unemotional.)

**Hanley **(to Ava): I know this experience with the FBI, being rescued and all has been a stressful. Do you need time to shower and change?

**Kyle:** we didn't have time to get her stuff. Maybe she can borrow some of Serena's stuff.

**Serena** (not looking pleased at this prospect): actually, she is closer to Liz's size.

Ava runs her hand from her head to her toes. Her hair is bright blond and full of curls. Her clothes change to a dark brown, mid length suede skirt, tall brown boots, light tan lace top. Everyone stares at the ease of her transformation. Xaedon, in spite of the recent revelations thinks she looks beautiful.

**Ava:** I'ma ready.

**Max:** take you stuff. We might not be coming back.

**Xaedon **(thinking he has to get out of here): I'll pull the SUV around. Meet me in front in 10 minutes.

Everyone goes to their room to change and pack. Hanley shows Ava to the one empty bedroom.

**Ava:** I guess it is only natu'l dat da all hate me.

**Hanley:** they don't hate you.

**Ava:** did you seea da look in dare eyes when I disapperated. It was disgust and loathing. Sure, everybody try ta cover up, but for an instant it was clear. I don't know why I came. (She stands up, ready to leave. Tears are in her eyes.) I'm get'n outa here.

Hanley stops her. She tries to pull away and then breaks down. She sobs into his chest.

**Ava:** even Xaedon. He has a crush… he cares for me. I've seen da way he looks. But, not tonight. It was as if he wa looking at a stranger.

Hanley knows he should keep his mouth shut, but can't help himself when holding her. She seems so fragile, so small and vulnerable.

**Hanley:** Xae shifted into Mr. Steigman and Kyle took him to Roswell; he heard you talking to Dimitri in the Crashdown. He knows of your plans to work against us -- to go back as Queen of the five planets.

**Ava** (looking shocked): no! Did he tell any one else? (Hanley nods.)

**Hanley:** he told us all. But, I don't believe it. I know you are not evil. I know you could not plot to kill us.

**Ava:** Xae told everyone without even talking ta me? To hear my side? And da believed it – of course da believed it. Everyone hates me. I sacrificed my life to save dere butts and da hate me.

**Hanley:** what are you talking about? Sacrificing your life?

Ava gets up, she passes her hand over her face, and the red tear-stained eyes, spoiled mascara and messed hair are returned to perfection. She gathers her strength.

**Ava:** we gonna be late. (And she walks out of the room. Hanley doesn't know what to do; he just stands and watches her departing figure leave the room.)

Later, the white SUV pulls up to the gate in front of Langley's mansion. A camera pans to the driver. Max gets out of the passenger side and the camera moves to him. A click is heard, and as the gate opens, Xaedon drives in.

Columbus, 11 PM. Phillip and Diane are in bed at the Hyatt. He has been reluctant to mention the message he received earlier. He decides to tell her the details of the phone call.

**Diane:** so, are you going to do it?

**Phillip** (turns to her): we are going to do it. Tomorrow. (They hug.)

Scene shifts to the entrance to the Langley estate. Langley meets them at the door and welcomes them in. He is comfortable around Max, Liz, Kyle and Serena, but less so with the Royal Protectors. He stops, shocked, when he sees Ava.

**Langley:** Ava, I didn't know you were coming.

**Ava:** Long time no see. You shoulda visit more often. The sewers great dis time ah year.

Langley is momentarily taken aback. He regroups.

**Langley:** come in. I've got refreshments in the den.

They enter the den. A waiter and a waitress stand ready to serve them. The kids pick over the ample supply of bottle water, fruit juices, and soft drinks.

**Hanley** (pulls Kyle and Xaedon aside): I have to tell you something. I think we have misjudged Ava. She told me…

Scene moves to Langley. He waives everyone to a large, three piece sectional sofa that faces a large projection TV, and they sit down. Ava is temporally alone, but is soon surrounded by Hanley on one side and Xaedon on the other. Xaedon is smiling and his entire somber, depressed mood has lifted. He sits down and gives Ava a shy smile.

**Xaedon** (whispers in Ava's ear): I'm glad you are back. (Ava is initially surprised at this reaction, but then turns to Hanley who is smiling. She smiles too, and breathes a sign of relief.)

**Langley:** Max told me about the fix you're in, about Khivar and his emissary. As you may have guessed, Earth is a comfortable place for many from the five planets. Khivar has his spies, the skins have their contingent, and Queen Malarthe has hers. King Bor'n D'tharthé had been sending ships here for nearly a hundred years. George and Gracie over there, he nods at the waiter and waitress, are from Cano. (Liz perks up as she recognizes that these people represent new test subjects. She glances over at Serena, who has clearly has the same thought.) I've done some checking. You are right. Our Mr. Antarvé is up to no good. He met five major US companies and offered them each technologies that will make their CEO's rich. Money talks big in this country.

**Max:** how do we fight back?

**Hanley:** I have over 100 protectors ready.

**Langley:** that's great. But the US government's got 2 million troops, helicopter gun ships, tanks, bazookas, … Look, in a one-on-one fight, we are looking pretty good – but all of them against all of us, well that is a loser.

**Liz:** we are not just going to give up and let them take us.

**Langley:** who said anything about giving up? We have one thing they don't. Hollywood. This is the propaganda and PR capital of the world. We have to shape the public's opinion. We have to get on the airwaves first. Mr. CEO still listens to his stockholders. A million angry calls to GM, Pfizer, P&G, AEP, and Boeing still packs a pretty big wallop.

**Serena:** but, to do that (pause) they'd have to admit they are aliens.

**Langley:** we'd 'out' you on David Letterman. Entertainment Tonight. The CBS Evening News. A PR blitzkrieg.

**Liz:** but, our only chance at a normal life…

**Langley:** you have no chance at a normal life. You can beat them to the punch, or lose. You show the world you are the good aliens, the rightful King and Queen. You know Americans love royalty. We show that they are the bad aliens – led by a cruel, unfeeling dictator. We'll paint Khivar up like Hitler reincarnate.

Everyone is shocked. They had always held out the hope that this could be avoided.

**Max:** there is no other way?

**Langley:** not that I see. Here is what I propose. I've called in a couple of writers and a producer – don't worry, they are all from our 'neck of the woods,' to flesh out some ideas. They've worked up storyboards.

Three normal looking people enter from a side room.

**Langley:** let me introduce Jon, Zinaplox, and Zedag.

They are all dressed identically: black pants, black boots and black turtle neck sweaters. Jon pushes a button and the projection TV comes on. An image of Antar with its three moons and orange midday sky is displayed. Max, Liz, Kyle and Serena are shocked. They walk to the screen and stare intently at the picture.

**Max: **Hanley is this accurate? Is this what it looks like? I've had flashes, but …

**Hanley** (looking fondly at the familiar site): yes. That is home. (Xae and Ava are smiling too.)

Jon hits the button again and a similar scene but at dusk, showing the purple sky is shown.

**Liz:** this makes it seem so real. I believed, but…

**Ava:** can ya recognize anything? Do it seem familiar?

Next, a picture of the alignment of the four other planets in the night sky is displayed.

**Kyle **(excited): is that Artur? The first one, with the large dark area near the equator? (He turns and Xae and Ava nod. He gives Serena a kiss and a hug. He starts to move to Ava, but hesitates -- then he continues and gives her a hug.)

**Zedag:** we have worked up over 50 slides – and that is just views from Antar. Jon is working on our PR approach. (He turns to Max and Liz.) We'll need lots of shots of the King and his Queen. Is it true Princess Vilandra and Prince Rathmé will be available too?

**Zinaplox:** very picturesque. I've been working on where to break the news. Just U. S. or international?

**Langley:** it will have to be international. (Langley is excited, getting into the campaign.) You should all stay here so we can brainstorm and work out the details.

Max and the others look shell-shocked. Only Ava, who is sitting close to Xaedon looks content. Liz breaks away and walks up first to Langley, then the waitress and waiter, and finally the three newcomers; she irradiates each with the luminescence inhibition unit. Langley's signal looks like those generated by Hanley and Rae's – shapeshifters. But the readings from the couple from Cano are much lower, and the signals for Jon, Zinaplox, and Zedag are higher – but still in the Antarian range. Liz walks over to Serena and shows her the readings. Serena pulls out an identical unit and collects her own data.

**Liz **(to Serena): if we are going to stay here a while, we should be able to gather enough data to refine our prediction algorithm.

Max's new cell phone rings. He knows only one person has this number. He pulls is out.

**Max:** hello. Is everything ok?

**Maria:** can I speak to Liz? (Max hands the cell phone to Liz.) Liz: the babies are coming soon. They told Iz tonight it would only be a few more days. I need you! Can you come? And, bring Ava – we think she might have an idea of what to expect at the time the babies come. She spent some time with Tess so they probably talked about it. I hope so…

**Liz:** yes. We'll find a way.

She flips the phone closed. Everyone has stopped talking; they know something important must have happened to break cell-phone silence.

**Liz:** that was Maria. The babies are coming – soon, maybe tonight. Kyle, I need you to take Ava and me to Tucson. (Ava looks up, not expecting to be called out. Liz turns to Ava.) Maria said she wants you to come too. Will you come?

**Ava** (excited about being included): shor. (She stands up and grasps Xae's hand.) Les go!

**Max:** I'm coming too.

**Liz:** shouldn't you stay and work on the PR campaign?

**Langley:** what did you say about babies?

**Liz:** Maria and Michael are expecting.

**Langley:** the twin sons of Calypso and Rathmé are to be born here, on Earth, tonight!?

Max is taken aback. How does Langley know about Calypso, and how does he know they are boys, or twins? He knows much more that he has let on.

**Langley:** they will need me too. Human-alien births are not always easy. I have had many friends that have dabbled in the Earth's gene pool. The birthing process is (pause) different. I'd recommend they don't go to a hospital. (Pauses.) How do you propose to get to Tucson?

**Serena **(proudly): Kyle can apperate and disapperate. He can take those he touches with him.

Langley walks over and looks closely at Kyle. He begins to smile.

**Langley:** Prince Moulin?

**Kyle:** how (stammers), how do you know me?

**Langley:** instant transmission by a non shapeshifter is almost unheard of. Even in the Royals, it is rare; I can think on only three -- Zan and Khivar and (pauses) the brother of the Princess Avan'ya – Prince Moulin.

**Hanley **(wishing to change the subject): I think we should all go.

**Langley:** I agree. Jon, Zinaplox, and Zedag can stay and continue to work on the 'outing' party. But, I have disavowed my alien ways for 50 years. Except for one night years ago (he stares at Max) I have lived as a human. If I apperated, I might not even end up in the right state. Hanley do you have the gift?

**Hanley:** I do. I can take two.

**Max** (to Hanley): you can apperate?

**Liz **(ignoring this revelation): we need to focus. Maria! Babies! Kyle, take Ava and me to Tucson now. Come back and work out the details about getting everyone to the Dupree's.

**Langley:** Dupree? Charles Dupree? Why go there?

**Serena **(ignoring Langley): Kyle can take you to Maria's, but when he comes back – we are going to Fresno. This PR business may work. But, maybe if we are successful, it won't be necessary. Kyle and I are going to work on an alternative plan.

**Hanley:** someone must go with Serena and Kyle to provide protection. I need to go to Maria. I have some medical training – it may be needed. Xaedon, you must go to Fresno.

Xaedon is still holding Ava's hand. He looks at her and there is pain in his eyes at the thought of separation. Ava steps up on her tiptoes and gives him the briefest of kisses. She hugs him for a second and then turns to him.

**Ava:** go. Protect them and then come back … safe. (Everyone is stunned by this display of affection, since just hours ago Xaedon had announced she was a traitor.)

Liz has no time for this latest intrigue, she gives Max a long hug and a kiss. Kyle embraces Serena.

**Liz and Serena** (simultaneously as they look at their 'mates'): promise me that you will join me soon. (Max and Kyle nod.)

**Serena **(to Kyle): Xae and I will meet you at the SUV.

Liz and Ava walk to Kyle. He holds out his hands and they hold on as they slowly disappear. Pop.

Max and Langley walk to Hanley. He holds out his hands.

**Hanley:** I have not done this for years. But as you say on Earth, it's like riding a bike, you never forget.

They grasp his outstretched hands and they slowly begin to fade. The image seems unstable as it fades and then brightens before it fades away completely.

Scene shifts to the Dupree estate. Kyle, Liz, and Ava materialize in the kitchen.

**Liz:** why did you take us here?

**Kyle:** it's not an exact science. I guess I'm hungry and subconsciously that influenced my direction.

**Ava:** you so horny all de time, I'm surprised we didn't end up in da strip club.

**Kyle:** speaking of a beautiful woman that needs some good lov'n, I need to get back to Serena. She worries when I'm gone. I don't know why – apperation seems pretty straightforward. I've never had any trouble controlling this power. Say hello to Maria and the babies for me. Max, Langley and Hanley should be here any minute.

Kyle walks away from them, closes his eyes and concentrates. His image slowly fades until there is the familiar 'pop' and he is gone. He instantly re-appears at the SUV outside Langley's estate.

**Ava **(speaking to Liz): should we wait for Max?

**Liz:** no. He'll know to come to Maria's room. Let's see if we can find her.

Scene shifts to Langley's estate by the SUV. Serena buries her head in Kyle's chest and hugs him.

**Serena:** I'm always so glad when your back. (Turns to the SUV and gets behind the wheel.)

**Kyle:** I could take us directly, or Xaedon could – we don't need to drive.

**Xaedon** (looking embarrassed): I don't have the gift. It is rare even among shifters.

**Serena:** this is less conspicuous. And, we've got duffle bags, instruments, the computer files. Fresno's not that far away.

Kyle shrugs his shoulders as he slides in beside her in the passenger seat. Xaedon gets in the rear seat.

**Serena:** if we leave now, we'll be in Fresno before midnight. I want to call some friends and see how we go about sneaking into the physics building.

Scene shifts to Roswell. Two DIA vans have pulled up outside Congressman Whitaker's office.

**DIA Operative Heil:** ok are we all set? (He looks at the other agents.) The gas should start infiltrating the office at 0200. Allow 5 minutes for complete incapacitation. 0205: enter and move them to the EMS vans. 0210: start IV drips on each to keep them unconscious. 0215: transport to Eagle Rock. 0300: lock them in the secure holding cells. Ok men, it's 0200. I want this to go off with military precision. I expect nothing less than perfection. You are all trained experts. The safety and security or our county, no of our planet, may ride on your skill tonight. Do not fail.

0315. The unconscious forms on Nicholas, Lonnie, and Rath securely strapped to tables can be seen on an observation TV. IV lines run to each captive. In addition, their hair has been shaven and skullcaps are in place. 20 different wires run to three different machines. Two are monitoring brave waves. On the third, a red light that is labeled 'transmitting' is illuminated. Close up of the device reveals 'neuron-suppression.'

**Heil Voice Over** (looking at the TV monitor): that setup should keep them quite. The FBI study on the captured alien indicated that neuron-suppression of the cerebral cortex completely deactivates their powers.

Scene reverts to the Dupree estate. They have moved Maria to the den to have more room. Michael and Isabel are sitting on the couch next to her. She is resting comfortably and birth still appears hours if not days away.

**Ava** (comes in with Liz): how ya doin?

**Maria:** I'm not having labor pains, and other than having to pee every 15 minutes, and the feeling that there are little people running around inside me, I feel pretty good.

Liz walks to her to giver a big hug. Upon contact she is overcome with a feeling of nausea. She nearly passes out. Isabel quickly moves to her and catches her before she falls.

**Isabel:** Liz, what's wrong. Did you have a premonition?

**Liz:** someone's gone. Or going. It was just an impression, a feeling.

**Ava:** who's going?

**Michael:** where are they going?

**Liz:** it doesn't work like that; it's just a fuzzy image. A feeling that something bad is going to happen – to someone, someone I love…

Everyone gathers around Liz and Maria. Liz is so caught up with her premonition and her concern for Maria that she did not notice that Max, Langley, and Hanley have not shown up. This finally dawns on her.

**Liz:** where's Max? Max is gone!

**Ava:** maybe he's still at Langley's.

**Liz:** no. Even if they were delayed a few minutes, they should have been here an hour ago.

**Maria:** call him on his new cell phone.

**Liz** (nods): it won't do any good. (She still calls -- but there is no answer.)

**Maria:** call Kyle.

**Liz **(frustrated) I can't. He doesn't have a phone.

**Raeve:** I can contact Xae telepathically. (She closes her eyes and concentrates. After a minute she opens them.) He, Kyle, and Serena are on the freeway to Fresno. They assumed Hanley transported out immediately after Kyle did.

**Liz:** he is gone. I just know something has happened. (Suddenly overwhelmed by fear she begins to cry.)

Hours pass and everyone goes to bed. Maria is asleep along side Michael on the foldout bed in the den. She wakes up suddenly.

**Maria: **something is wrong with the babies!

_© 2005 RTNC: Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell: The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 510: Mothers

Story by NickMax

Edited by Keila and faillow

Previously on Roswell. Maria was near delivery and called Max and Liz to comfort her. Liz and Ava rushed to her side from Kal Langley's mansion in Los Angeles with Max, Kal, and Hanley planning to follow immediately. Serena, Kyle, and Xaedon traveled to Fresno to pursue the development of a weapon to use against Khivar. Maria was asleep along side Michael on the foldout bed in the den. She awoke with the realization that something was wrong.

**Maria**: I feel funny. (She looks at the clock; it is 3:15 AM. She shakes Michael who instantly comes awake.) Something is wrong with the babies! It doesn't feel right! I'm losing them!

Suddenly the room is filled with a bright sliver light. The twins, baby boys hover in front of Maria. She opens her arms and they settle against her chest. She is smiling and crying. They look so perfect and beautiful. She puts them to her breasts and they begin to suckle. Michael moves close to Maria and the babies. He uncurls Alex and Alan's tiny fingers and they immediately wrap themselves around his. He looks at the babies and smiles. Maria and Michael exchange broad ear-to-ear grins. After several minutes of nearly silent bliss, the babies seem satisfied and pull away from Maria's breasts; she covers herself. Suddenly, they begin to fade and with soft audible pop, they are gone.

**Maria:** noooooo! Michael! Michael! (She begins to cry hysterically.) They are gone! They are gone. (Michael is speechless; Maria is devastated.)

**Liz **(rushing to her side): what do you mean they are gone? (She looks around frustrated, and remembering the premonition, is deeply saddened for Maria and her loss.)

**Maria:** they were here! Two baby boys, nearly bald, but with the hint of blond hair and piercing purple eyes. (She begins to sob and Michael holds her.)

Isabel rushes in, drawn by the shouting. She gently pushes Michael aside and moves close to Maria. She places a hand on Maria's belly and closes her eyes, attempting to dreamwalk little Alex and Alan. Jesse and Laurie follow her into the room. Isabel slips into the dreamwalk and opens her eyes to a boy's bedroom; it is so bright it hurts her eyes. She calls out for the babies but there is no response. Desperate now, Isabel shouts their names. Suddenly, very faintly, she hears them. The babies are laughing. She hears little Alex say: 'Zan…' as the contact is lost. She opens her eyes to everyone staring at her.

**Maria:** are they ok?! (Shouting.) Where did they go?!

**Michael **(tears forming in his eyes): please Iz, what's happening?

**Isabel** (turning to Michael): I'm not sure. (Turning to Maria and taking Maria's hands in hers.) They are far away – but ok. I heard them laughing before the connection was broken. They seem wide awake, and you know my subjects usually have to be asleep before I can dreamwalk.

**Raeve:** but, you have been talking to the babies every day, sometimes several times a day for the last week. Why can't you talk to them now?

**Isabel:** because they have been born. They are alive, and awake – and, I sense, ok.

Michael moves to Maria. She throws herself into his arms crying.

**Michael:** it will be ok. You heard what Isabel said; they are ok. Where is Liz? (He yells out.) Maria needs you. Tell her they will be ok? Liz?

Everyone turns and notices Liz is not there. They move to the living room and see Liz curled up in a ball on the love seat. Her head is down and she is crying softly. Isabel and Raeve move to her.

**Isabel **(rubbing her shoulders and trying to comfort her): it will be ok. The babies are fine.

**Liz:** no. My premonition said they were gone. First Max, and now the babies, they are missing. They are all gone. Max, Langley and Kal never came. I called him on his cell twenty times throughout the night – no answer. Just like in my premonition, I know something would go terribly wrong.

Ava comes in.

**Ava:** but, he is ok… You'd know if he wa …

**Liz:** dead? No. I'm sure (I think) I'd know. He is not dead, but he is (pause) gone, and (pauses as she cries) in danger.

Maria walks to the love seat and sits down. Liz, moves to her and she wraps her arms around Maria and continues to cry.

**Maria **(they hug and Liz cries harder): I saw my babies. They were perfect, are perfect – but now they are …

**Liz **(responding to this new disaster): oh Maria, we'll get them back -- they will be ok.

**Maria:** your premonitions only say what could happen. We've changed the outcome before. I refuse to give up; I will fight for my children. You and I are going to find them, (pause) and Max too.

Scene shifts to Eagle Rock Military Base. Dimitri stands by the window looking in at the three abductees sedated and strapped to their beds.

**Dimitri:** this does me no good. How can we interrogate them if they are knocked out? (He turns to a doctor.) Reduce the medication, but keep the neuron-suppression system on. I'm not taking any chances.

Scene shifts to Columbus, OH. It is early fall. Phillip and Diane turned in their green Taurus for a large, black Lincoln Navigator SUV. They drive along a broad sweeping residential avenue. They pass large houses sitting far back on well-manicured lawns. Diane is navigating.

**Diane:** ok. It should be only a little further, on the right. There, 1795 Tremont.

Phillip pulls the Lincoln Navigator into a circular drive. The house is three stories, sturdy, old, and very well maintained. The construction is tan sandstone, with a slate roof. The driveway consists of cobblestone, artistically crafted to provide a beautiful entrance. They exit the SUV and walk up to the door. The leaves are changing on the many red maples surrounding the lot. Yellow flowers adorn the entranceway. Phillip pushes the doorbell. An attractive mid 30s woman with dark short hair approaches the door. A set of dark brown eyes looks out though the security window. An intercom by the door comes to life.

**Woman:** yes. How can I help you?

**Phillip:** good morning, Mrs. Conkle. My name is Phillip Evans and this is my wife Diane. I called this morning.

**Mrs. Conkle:** I called my husband; he is on his way. He contacted our lawyer and he emailed me a picture of you from the New Mexico bar association. (She looks at the picture and to Phillip, then pulls back the safety chain and opens the deadbolt lock before she opens the door.) Good morning (her eyes show no warmth, just apprehension.) Please come in.

**Phillip:** thank you. (Mrs. Conkle shakes hands with both and closes the door before leading then though the foyer to a large expensively appointed living room.)

**Mrs. Conkle:** would you like some tea or coffee? (Phillip and Diane decline.) So, exactly why are you here? On the phone you said something about our son, and danger, and his adoption. Listen, if the birthmother wants him back that is just too bad. He is ours and we have the money and the legal connections to keep him. So, if that is what you…

**Diane** (breaks in): this is a little awkward. Phillip arranged the adoption; but, the baby's father is our son (pause) actually our adopted son. But, we are not going to try to take him away.

**Phillip:** has your son exhibited any special (pause) talents? I know he is only two, and is probably just starting to walking well and can probably speak somewhar, but…

Suddenly all eyes shift to the hallway. A boy who appears to be 4 or 5 year-old stands silently watching his mother and her visitors. He runs forward.

**Little Zan/Zeke** (excited): have you come for Alex, Alan, and me? We have been waiting.

**Mrs. Conkle:** looking apprehensive. (She gets up and walks to his side.) This is Zeke; I believe you called him Zan, but that was his former life.

**Diane:** how is this possible? Little Zan, I mean Zeke is only two.

**Zeke **(he turns toDiane): grandma? (He turns to Phillip.) Grandpa? (He walks to them and gives Diane a polite hug and shakes Phillip's hand.) Come. Alex and Alan are impatient. They want to meet the King's parents. (He grabs their hands and pulls them back through the hall to the stairs and up towards his bedroom on the second floor.)

**Mrs. Conkle:** the King? And, who are Alex and Alan?

**Zeke **(calls back as he goes up the stairs): they are my cousins. Come on (he smiles and runs down the hallway and swings open the door. A bright light is emanating from the room.)

Inside the room, two infants lay on the bed naked. They are both glowing bright silver.

**Mrs. Conkle **(clearly upset): Zeke! What's wrong with them?

A noise is heard downstairs and someone is rapidly climbing the stairs.

Mr. Conkle, a slim, mid 30s man dressed in dark gray slacks and a scarlet, long-sleeve OSU-College of Engineering polo shirt enters. He looks first at the glowing babies, then to Zeke who is sitting on the bed. Zeke has collected the two babies onto his lap and is smiling. The glow is fading, making their piercing purple eyes more evident. Mr. Conkle looks over to the newcomers and then his wife. He walks to her and gives her a hug.

**Mr. Conkle **(standing close to Mrs. Conkle, with his arm around her): well; 10 AM and already an exciting day. I spoke to Jerome. Mr. Evans is legit. He did initiate the adoption. But (turning to Phillip), he is not supposed to know who adopted Zeke. (Phillip begins to speak but he cuts him off.) Somehow, I think this visit is about our son's extraordinary (pause) gifts. I've been expecting something like this.

**Zeke:** grandpa has come to take Alex, Alan, and me to my father, the King.

**Little Alex:** Calypso will be worried.

**Little Alan:** we were not supposed to come visit Zan, I mean Zeke, yet.

The Conkle's, Phillip and Diane are astonished. They have just heard infants, apparently only hours old, speak. Mr. Conkle walks over to the babies and stares closely at their mouths. They 'spoke,' but they did not speak.

**Mr. Conkle:** good morning. Which one is older, Alex or Alan? (Zeke begins to speak but Mr. Conkle puts up a hand.) Let them speak please.

**Little Alex** (looking confused): We are the same age, less than 1 Earth day. (He did not move his mouth, but his eyes turned to meet Mr. Conkle's and his answer is as clear as a bell.)

**Mr. Conkle** (excited): you heard that, right? (He turns to everyone who nods). This is fascinating.

**Phillip** (walks up to the bed and kneels down): Alex? Alan? Are you the sons on Michael and Maria?

**Little Alan:** yes. Rathmé and Calypso.

**Little Alex **(eyes turning to Alan): no -- here they are called Michael and Maria.

**Diane:** does Maria know you are here? She will be frantic with fear. Phillip: call Max on the special phone.

**Phillip:** right. Good idea. (He turns and dials as he walks to the window; Diane moves to the bed and begins to talk to the babies. Zeke walks to her, and she gives him a hug.)

**Zeke:** where are the King and Queen? We must go to them. Khivar will attack soon.

**Alex and Alan:** war is imminent. They will need us.

Zeke walks to Mr. and Mrs. Conkle. He hugs first Mrs. Conkle who is crying. He turns to Mr. Conkle.

**Zeke:** thank you for taking care of me and showing me love. I have to leave now. The fate of the Earth may rest on my shoulders. (Mrs. Conkle wraps her arms around Zan.)

**Mrs. Conkle:** I won't let you go. You are just a baby. I don't know them (facing Phillip and Diane). No, you can't go!

**Zeke** (turns to her): I love you mother. But, you have known since I came that I would go. I sensed it. You knew it. It is my destiny to fight along side my father, the King, to save the Earth. (She senses it is futile to resist, and buried her head into her husband's chest as she cries inconsolably.)

Zeke turns and raises his hand. A suitcase floats from the closet, opening in mid flight. He turns to the chest of drawers and again raises his hand. As the drawers open, underclothes, socks, shoes, pants, and shirts drift to the case and fill it neatly. He walks over and begins to closes the lid; suddenly he stops and walk to the night stand and picks up a small play toy house. He holds it as if it was very important.

**Diane:** the Toy House. I gave that to Max when he first came to live in our house. (Zeke places it carefully in the case and closes the lid.)

**Zeke:** yes. He sent it with me.

He lifts the obviously very heavy suitcase with ease and walks to the door. He stops, but the suitcase continues on out the door and down to the foyer. He turns and opens his arms. The two babies disappear only to re-appear is his arms fully dressed in red OSU sleepers. Each has on scarlet and gray stocking caps.

**Zeke:** they won't be able to do that much longer. The ability to transmit fades within a few hours. But, (proudly) father never lost the gift.

He turns and begins walking down the stairs. Everyone gets up to follow. They exit the bedroom, and begin to walk down the stairs.

**Phillip **(to Diane): Max did not answer his phone. He must be in an area with bad reception. I'll call again in a few minutes. (He turns to Mr. Conkle as they reach the foyer.) People will be coming soon. Bad people. People from our government, or from other (pause) places… They will want to know where little Zan (pause) Zeke is. They will stop at nothing to find out. We'll take them to Maria and Michael in Miami (he looks at Diane to see if he has pull off the misdirection); you must protect yourself and his whereabouts.

**Mr. Conkle** (nodding slowly): we knew Zeke was 'special.' Brilliant, gifted, and mature in both mind and body far beyond his biological years. (He turns to his wife who is crying.) Jill: I think this would be a good time to take a little trip. (Hiding his sadness with false cheerfulness, a tear drops from his eye.) You've always wanted to visit New England – (his voice cracks) the leaves should be beautiful.

Scene shifts to the holding cell at Eagle Rock Military Base. Dimitri and Heil take turns interrogating Nicholas, Rath, and Lonnie. The neural suppressor has stripped the later of their powers. Truth drugs dripping from IV's into their veins have loosened all inhibitions. They answer any question offered, pleasantly and eagerly -- but curiously they always answer wrong.

**Dimitri:** ok Lonnie. What is the name of your home planet.

**Lonnie **(pleasantly, wanting to be helpful): Mars.

**Heil:** Rath – how are you related to Michael?

**Rath:** I think we are twins, separated at birth. So, I guess he is my Martian brother.

**Nicholas Voice Over:** neither the mind control devices nor the drugs seem to be affecting me. I can use this to my advantage if I just play along.

**Dimitri:** Nicholas – how are you connected?

**Nicholas **(slyly): Lonnie and Rath are my cousins. Look, we haven't done anything wrong; I demand you set us free.

Scene shifts to the desert. Max is dressed in blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, Langley is in black wool pants, a white cotton shirt, and his pot-pie hat, and Hanley is in gray pants with a gray U2 t-shirt. They are sitting in the shade of an outcrop. Even though it is early fall, the temperature is over 90 and there is not a cloud in the sky. The guys look lost, dehydrated, and desperate.

**Max:** we can't travel any farther in this heat. Hanley is still struggling from where he collided into that rock face soon after disapperating. I don't seem to be able to fix his shoulder.

**Langley: **your healing powers don't extend to shapeshifters.

**Hanley: **shapeshifters heal fast. I'll be ok soon.

**Langley **(sarcastically): we are lucky you didn't kill us all. Where did you learn to transmit, in a roller derby (chuckling)?

**Hanley:** I will be able to take us to safety soon. (Neither Max nor Langley seem excited about traveling in that manner again.)

**Langley:** if we are at all near civilization, we should see lights as it starts to get dark. We should be able to find someone to help us.

**Max:** if we can get a little closer to a tower this cell phone should work and Michael or Jesse could come get us.

Scene moves to Saint Louis, Missouri. The SecDef has scheduled a clandestine meeting with the new procurement officer in charge of the F-22 fighter. They plan to meet secretly at the River Club on Missouri Street. The Maitre d' meets the Secretary at the door and takes him to a quiet, isolated room. Mr. Antarvé waves to the SecDef who joins him.

**Mr. Antarvé:** sit down Mr. Secretary; my name is Antarvé.

The SecDef immediately recognizes the name and realizes he has been tricked into this meeting. He starts to get up to leave. Mr. Antarvé waves his hand and the Secretary swings around and is thrown back down into his seat.

**Mr. Antarvé:** we have never met. So, I want to take this opportunity to explain what I can do for you and for your country. My visit to the President didn't go exactly as I had planned. Let's start over and have a friendly conversation. I meant what I said that night -- I can offer you almost anything in terms of technology. And all I ask is for in a little boy and a few worthless teenagers – you have to admit the exchange is more than fair.

**SecDef:** I'm not interested in anything you are selling. (Stands up to leave.) I'm not sure whom you are used to dealing with, but this is the United States. We don't negotiate with terrorists. (He turns, and walks out.)

As he reaches the street, he places a call on his cell phone.

**SecDef:** General Franks? I've located Antarvé. He's here in St. Louis (listens to the phone). Right now. At the River Club (he listens). Implement operation 'Martian One.'

Scene shifts to UC Fresno, Physics Department. It is late afternoon. Kyle is standing bare-chested in an open room. He is surrounded by instruments and radiation gauges. Wires run from his temples, chest and hands to electrocardiograms. John and Jerald, Serena's friends from the Physics Department sit in the control room behind a glass wall. John is tinkering with the luminescence inhibition device.

**John: **Jerald, do you think Serena has lost it with this alien business? And what about that weirdo Xaedon? I'm glad he went out to get a Coke; he kinda freaks me out.

**Jerald:** I don't know John, but she thinks she's an alien and that Kyle is one too. That she is but one of many. (He smiles.) You know, we could prove it.

**John:** how?

**Jerald:** we could install the LI device in the metal detector at the entrance to Dodd Hall. In no time we could generate enough data to see if there are any aliens out there (he laughs).

**Serena **(in the lab, standing next to Kyle who is sitting on a stool): ok. Try it again.

Kyle holds out his hand and narrows his eyes. He focuses intently on a small lump of pure gold placed on a second stool. Seconds pass, but nothing happens.

**Kyle:** we have been trying all afternoon. We've tried sand, steel, gold -- nothing. Not a beep, nor a flicker on any of the instruments. I think that Geiger counter you used out in the desert was defective, or caught some stray rays from a clump of radioactive rock. I'm not generating anything here. I'm tired, and want to get something to eat.

**Jerald:** I agree. Nothing. This is a waste of time, and I have a midterm tomorrow.

**John:** ok, one last test. I've been holding this out in case of emergency. We need a little help.

He opens a safe in the control room and pulls out a transfer flask bearing a yellow, radiation triple-triangle sign. He slips into thick lead gloves and unscrews the lid. Extending a set of tongs into the recess, he pulls out a ½-in diameter, 4-in. long cylinder. John walks out and places on the cylinder on the stool where Kyle was sitting only minutes ago.

**John **(viewed from the control room): this is Cesium 137. It is an important fission product, a source of strong X-rays and is used in radiotherapy. We got this sample from the hospital reject section. Handled properly, it's not really dangerous. (All the gauges are moving and the buzz from the Geiger counters is audible.) Kyle, try to intensify the Cesium's output.

Serena and Jerald are excited. Kyle picks up on their enthusiasm and agrees to one last try. He concentrates, nothing. He extends his hand, nothing. Finally, he picks up the isotope with his left hand and focuses with his right, nothing.

**John and Serena** (simultaneously): no! Don't pick it up!

Kyle throws it down as if it is hot. A red burn covers his left hand.

**Serena:** you have a radiation burn. We need to take you to the clinic.

**Jerald:** I'm out of here. Dean finds we've been working with unauthorized radioactive materials and our ass is grass.

**John **(reluctantly): as much as I hate to admit it, Jerald is right. After I put the cylinder back in the cast, I gotta go. Don't tell them where you got the Cesium or we will both be expelled.

**Serena:** sure. I'll take care of it. We'll meet you guys and Xae back at your apartment when we are done at the clinic.

Scene shifts back to the Dupree's. Liz is sitting alone at the snack bar in the kitchen. It is early evening. Her journal is open in front of her and she is writing.

**Liz Voice Over: **it is October 1st and the babies and Max are gone. How many times will I lose him? Will he come back this time, or the next time? Can I live without his touch? The brush of his lips against mine. His hands trailing up my arms, the feel of his body holding me, the connection that is more intimate than any earthly sensation. When we are separated like this, I wonder how different things would be if I had never met Max Evans. If he would die, would I die too? Could I go on living?

Maria dressed in a tight mini-skirt and a multi-color long sleeve top, stomps into the kitchen. In her right hand is a vial of Cypress oil. Her initial feeling, that the babies would soon return has faded; she is angry, and upset. Liz is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't recognize Maria's presence for a minute. She is soon startled out of her reverie as she hears a loud crash. Normally inanimate objects have seemingly come to life. Pots suspended above the kitchen work island fly off their holders and crash on to the floor. A group of steak knives fly past Liz's head and imbed in the wall. Ava, who had come in to get a Coke, catches Liz as she dodges the knives. A fruit bowl slowly rises up and then falls back to the floor, spraying glass and apples everywhere.

**Maria **(tormented): I need my babies back! I can't live like this!

The phone rings. Ava answers.

**Ava:** Da Du Pees. Whoa call'n?

**Phillip:** hello? Is this the Dupree's? Can I speak to Maria?

**Ava **(recognizing Phillip Evans' voice): watch what ya say. This thing got ears. (She hands the phone to Maria.)

**Phillip** (initially confused, but quickly recognizes the warning that the line may be tapped): Maria? This is (pause) a (pause) friend. (Maria recognizes Phillip's voice and looks hopeful.) I just wanted to call to tell you everything is fine; everybody (pause, thinking about the potential listening ears) is fine. Tell Izzy I'll be going to bed around 11 and to call me. (He hangs up.)

Isabel, Jesse, and Raeve come running into the kitchen in response to the pots banging and the crashing glass; they are followed closely by Michael and then Laurie.

Maria looks at the phone, the dial tone still loud in her ear. Slowly a smile comes over her face and the meaning of the call comes clear.

**Maria **(turns to Isabel): that was your dad. He said everybody is fine. Everybody is fine -- so the babies and Max must be ok.

Liz looks up and a ray of hope comes into her eyes, she rushes to Maria and they hug. Maria squeezes Liz's shoulders and gently disengages. She turns and goes to Michael and they embrace. Michael picks her up and swings her around. Her formerly extended belly is nearly completely gone.

**Maria:** I just know the babies are ok. Phillip has them. (She turns to Isabel.) Isabel – 'call' your dad. (Everyone looks confused.) You know dreamwalk him, after 11 when he goes to bed.

Scene shifts to Max in the desert. It is dusk, but the temperature has barely dropped. Hanley, Kal, and Max look worn out and they have yet to begin their trek across the desert. Max thinks of Liz.

**Max Voice Over:** I need Liz. She is the anchor in this chaos, the only person I can trust to understand me, and to love me no matter what. (His thoughts flash back to a time not long ago. He was reading and she came in and she slowly ran her hands up along his arms and shoulders.) I could feel myself relaxing. She sat on my lap and I wrapped my hands around her waist, and my cares vanished. She brushed her lips lightly against mine before I pressed harder. My lips covered hers as…

**Kal**: I thought I saw light to the north! (Effectively breaking Max's reverie.) It has cooled off some, so let's start walking in that direction.

Kal, Max, and Hanley begin walking, as the night turns dark quickly after sunset. They walk up a rise and at the top look out to a rocky expanse with mountains in the distance. A reflection of something is seen to their left, less than a mile away.

**Hanley:** did you guys see that? A reflection.

Max and Kal look excited and nod; they set off in that direction. Soon the ground begins to rise and they have to climb between large rocks and boulders as they make their way up the bluff. A ridge is seen in the distance. They keep climbing until they reach the peak and can look over.

**Kal:** is that…

**Hanley:** a spaceship.

**Max:** it looks like the vessel from the air force base; the one that you were going to fly me home in.

**Kal and Hanley** (simultaneously): it's one of ours.

Max begins to climb over the ridge crest to go down to the ship. Hanley grabs his shoulder and stops him.

**Hanley:** just because it is an Antarian ship doesn't mean it has to carry friendlies. Let's observe from here for a while. In another hour it will be totally dark and we can move closer if we don't see anything wrong. It could be a transport ship bringing more protectors, or it could be carrying Antarvéian troops or skins.

They watch the ship. Just before total darkness there is a lot of activity; sentries move to their patrol areas spaced every few hundred yards.

**Hanley:** looks ok so far. Let's move closer. Keep an eye out for sentries.

They move closer to the ship, but stay out of the ring of light projected from the ship. Time passes slowly with little activity. The three are getting cold and more hungry and thirsty. Suddenly there is movement; several people appear at the bottom of the ship under a yellow ray.

**Hanley:** it must be shift change. (They watch in silence as new individuals materialize out of the ray and begin to go to relieve the first watch. He hears someone talking as he walks near their concealed hiding place. He recognizes the name of an old friend, and calls out.) Hauté. It is me, Haedon Maclir D'Layon, born during the reign of Borne, son of Braedon and Zalina.

**Hauté:** Hanley? Is it you? No one looks the same after they assume human form.

Hanley grasps Hauté's hand and they appear to merge for a second – an act only possible by a Royal Protector. The old friends hug. Kal and Max, who have been waiting in the darkness to see how the exchange is received, move forward into the light.

**Hauté:** what are you doing here? How did you know we landed? We are thousands of miles from Roswell. We have worked for years perfecting our radar-defeating technology. We have used it many times in the last year without discovery. If you could detect, maybe their military can detect – we need to leave immediately!

**Hanley:** no. We found you by accident. We were lost in the desert and saw lights from your ship. We were just hoping to find food and water. I have no reason to believe the military has detected you.

Hauté is relieved. Others from the ship run out. Many old friends greet Hanley. Soon they notice Kal and Max. There is a sudden hush. First Hauté and then the other bow and drop to one knee before Max.

**Hauté:** Hanley, is this (pause) the King? (Word has spread, and now nearly the entire contingent from the ship has come pouring out to greet at the King. Max waves and seems embarrassed with the sudden attention.)

**Kal:** you suppose you could get us something to drink? His majesty (sarcastically) has been in the desert for hours and I'm sure he is dry. (Several people turn and almost fall over themselves trying to get up to get Max a drink.)

A tall, beautiful raven-haired woman walks forward. She moves with grace and importance; people move aside to let her approach. She smiles as she nears the group surrounding the King; she is carrying a carafe of amber colored m'alwe. Just before she sees Max, she sees Kal, and then Hanley. Her smile turns to shock and she drops the crystalline decanter and it breaks into a thousand shards of glass. Simultaneous, Hanley sees her.

**Hanley:** Avere! How can it be? I was told you were dead!

**Avere:** Haedon! (She runs to his arms.) Oh, Haedon! (She begins to cry.) Can you ever forgive me? I had to leave after Khivar's siege. (She hugs him and thinks quickly to perpetuate her deception.) They would have killed my parents if they knew I survived.

Hanley's joy turns to suspicion. He pulls her away from the others.

**Hanley:** your father died two months before the coup, and your mother had been ill for years. (He is now angry.) What really happened? There was a rumor that you betrayed us. I never believed, could not believe…

**Avere** (looking guilty): I'm sorry. I swore to the King to never divulge what happened, or my role. What I did that night, and leaving you, were the hardest things I have ever done in my life.

**Hanley **(with determination to find the truth): you say you are under orders from the King. (Grabbing her hand roughly and dragging her away.) Let's talk to the King.

He pulls her up to Max and Kal. She knew Max was cloned from human and Antarian DNA, but is surprised that Max looks so different. Still, there is something in his demeanor; the way he holds himself, the look in his eye that she knows he is the King. She bows and drops to one knee as she grabs his hand.

**Avere:** your majesty.

Max feels her hand in his and immediately has a flash of this woman from years before. Their secret meetings with his father, Yamine, and Rathmé – all connected with the Evil and Rathmé's vision.

**Max:** arise Avere. (He hugs her.)

**Hanley:** you recognize her? You remember her and her mission? (He looks from Max to Avere.) Will you release her so she can tell me?

**Max** (wanting to know too): yes. Tell us Avere. (He looks around, surrounded with people.) But not here, someplace more private.

**Avere** (looking relieved): the ship. Come.

Max, Kal, Hanley, and Avere walk to the access way. Avere touches an emblem on her tunic, and a yellow light is projected down from the ship. All but Kal walk forward.

**Langley:** I can't do it. I have suffered every day since I shape shifted to enter that re-assembled ship.

**Avere:** this ship uses new technology. You do not need to shapeshift to enter.

**Langley:** that's ok. I'll stay outside.

Max, Hanley, and Avere walk into the transport ray and are conveyed to the interior. The floors are constructed of open grates allowing them to see to the floors above and below them. Human looking ship officers, scientists, and crew are seen occasionally moving from one area to another. The exterior wall is almost completely covered with video screens showing moving pictures of scenes from home. They are displayed on paper-thin, flat-panel-like displays that curve and bend to match the ship's contours. She walks nearly 30 yards before she stops and puts her hand on the silver, smooth interior wall -- a door opens from the formerly seamless surface. She enters and beckons them in. The space is small and totally empty. She moves her hand and a desk and chair, and a set of short bunk beds fold out from the smooth face of the wall. Max stares at the unusual bed. She sits on the chair and Max and Hanley squeeze onto the small lower bunk.

**Hanley:** tell us of your mission. If you did not die that night, why did you not come to me? Why let me think you were dead, or worse, a traitor?

Avere looks reluctant, she is afraid she can not maintain this deception under the gaze of Hanley and the King.

**Avere Voice Over:** how do I tell enough to convince them to trust me, but not divulge my true mission?

**Avere:** I was not told the entire story. You (turning to Max) and the others were very secretive. I was told only that there was an Evil, a menace that was threatening, or would soon threaten our five planets. The former King, Bor'n D'tharthé, first learned of the threat from spies he had assigned to the outer worlds in the Whirlwind Galaxy. Planets were being conquered. Rathmé had a vision of millions of Antarians and people on the other planets being slowly, painfully killed. He also saw the people on a strange blue planet circling a single yellow star being killed. Those not killed were placed in bonds, enslaved to serve their new conquering masters. Amíle, who had the gift of foresight, was consulted to interpret the meaning of the vision. She recognized the blue planet as Earth and knew, somehow, that it was critical to our survival.

**Hanley:** but that doesn't explain why you betrayed your people!

Max hearing the story, piecing together what he had learned from Calypso, and the most recent flash from Avere begins to understand.

**Max **(slowly as remembering a dream): we had to die, and live again – on Earth. Only someone from Earth could convince other earthlings of the danger and the need to cooperate with the people of the five planets.

**Avere:** someone had to rule the five planets while you were gone.

**Max:** only a tyrant could control and unite the five planets. My peaceful attempts had failed.

**Hanley:** Khivar. He had been trying to usurp the Throne of Antar for over 40 years.

**Max:** we did not stop Princess Vilandra when she became involved with Khivar. We knew we could use her to encourage Khivar to attack on our schedule.

**Avere:** Khivar was perfect. The old King needed someone so wicked, someone so hated, that they would welcome back the true King (she turns to Max) when the time came for you to return to the throne, and with the support of the people from Earth, to fight the Evil.

**Hanley:** ok. I can see why Zan had to die and be reborn on Earth. (He turns to Max.) It would be natural for you to take your second, General Pavé, your sister, and your wife, and I can even see the necessity of the coup to ensure hatred for Khivar -- but why did Avere have to betray the protectors?

**Avere:** the guards protecting the King were too powerful. Khivar and Nicholas could never have penetrated the palace. We used Vilandra to lure Khivar in that night – she never believed he would harm her. But, opening one gate, and allowing his troops in alone would never have succeeded. Khivar had to believe he had really won and this was not a set up. The King ordered me to take the south garrison to fight a phantom attack. I had to take a squadron of protectors with us to make it look convincing.

**Hanley:** without the troops or the protectors, the palace was vulnerable. It was a blood bath. My mother and father were killed too.

**Avere:** I was so sorry. The rumor that I was killed was necessary to prevent Khivar from learning the truth. I was forbidden from contacting you or any of my friends.

**Hanley Voice Over** (looking troubled): my only true love was a traitor, but she acted under the direct orders of the King. Her actions were necessary for the ultimate survival of the five planets and even Earth. But, her actions led to the death of my parents. I have lived with a broken heart since that day. Can I forgive her? (Slowly, he makes up his mind.)

**Avere:** when I heard of this expedition to Earth, to prepare for the final battle, I knew I had to volunteer. (Fake tears fall from her eyes as she looks at Hanley to see if he has bought her story.) Can you ever forgive me?

**Hanley **(walking towards her): my life has been empty since I lost you.

Hanley and Avere walk out of the cabin leaving Max alone. He inspects the cabin interior and looks out a digital porthole; he can see 50-some admirers milling around Kal. Food and more m'alwe have been brought. Max exits Avere's cabin and begins to walk to the transport location. Standing there blocking the way is a petite, blond woman that Max would recognize anywhere. Tess, dressed in a sleek, black, form-fitting space suit that accentuates her amble curves is waiting for him.

**Max** (sees her, is upset): I thought you were dead!

**Tess:** well hello and good to see you too (sarcastically) your majesty. How is my son, our son? Where is he? He needs his mother now.

**Max:** you are not his mother. You abandoned him; you didn't have the guts to do it yourself, you sent Ava in your place.

**Tess:** I saved him! If I had tried to bring him back we would both have been killed before we left Antarian airspace. I engineered the plan to send him back with Ava – it worked because I know both little Zan and Ava are alive. She followed my plan. She agreed to even sacrifice herself if necessary to protect our son from earthlings and from the Evil. She brought back the only legitimate heir to the throne, the future King, to you. I think I deserve some thanks, not scorn and ridicule.

**Max **(outraged): thanks? What about Alex? Do you deserve thanks for killing our friend and disgracing the Valenti's – people who loved you and treated you like family?

**Tess:** Alex (she begins to cry in frustration), Alex's death was an accident. I never meant to harm him. I loved you, supported you. You pursued me, got me pregnant, but then all you could think about was Liz – I bet that stupid bitch still has you wrapped around her little finger.

**Max:** don't you ever talk that way about Liz! I love her. We are married in this life. She is the Queen!

**Tess **(ignoring him and his outburst): I knew the only way to save our marriage, to provide a father for my child, was to get you far away from her -- for us to return to Antar.

**Max:** to lead me to certain death at the hands of Khivar?

**Tess:** no! If we had returned together with the heir, the peoples of Artur, Cano, and the other planets would have demanded your return to the throne. On Antar, you would have been King. You would have been the most powerful man on the five planets. No one, including Khivar would have dared oppose you!

**Max:** what about the deal Nasedo made with Khivar?

**Tess** (having prepared for this question): I knew how to change the Granolith's destination. We would have gone to Artur and my father. We didn't need to go to Khivar. We would have been safe. You would have been King!

Max is uncertain. He is unsure what to believe following this impassioned, and convincing argument. He turns and walks to the transport room and is returned to the ground. He walks stiffly, uncertainly to Kal, who is talking to the other protectors and drinking m'alwe. He grabs him and pulls him to Hanley who has also returned to the surface with Avere.

**Max **(making up his mind): we have to go. Hanley get us out of here. (Hanley hesitates, unwilling to leave Avere.) Now: that is an order from your King. Take us to Laurie's. And this time, do it right!

Scene shifts to the interrogation cell. Dimitri is alone with Nicholas who remains attached to the neuron-suppression headset and strapped to a padded seat. A new truth serum is dripping through an IV into Nicholas's arm.

**Dimitri:** Nicholas, I sense you and I have many things in common. You are not like those New York savages. You appear young, but our scientists have indicated your brain waves are consistent with a person much older. He walks over to a chair next to Nicholas. We can work together; you can trust me.

The bonds holding Nicholas fall away, he rises and before Dimitri can move he has both his hands around Dimitri's temples.

**Nicholas:** ok. Let's see what is in your mind. I don't think you can keep anything from me. (He concentrates while Dimitri squirms under his inspection.) You are one evil… I see you are setting Max up – good. And you plan to take Lonnie and Rath down – good. Wait (concentrates) you are trying to cover something up. (Nicholas suddenly looks pale, seeing Dimitri's true intentions.) No! Not Antar! Why you evil, good for nothing… My only advantage is that he does not know I know.

Scene shifts to the interrogation cell minutes later. Dimitri is sitting next to the bound Nicholas. Dimitri is disorientated and totally unaware of what has just happened.

**Dimitri:** we can work together (pause, a feeling of deja vu); you can trust me. (Nicholas maintains an unreadable, emotionless mask on his face, but he smiles internally.)

Scene shifts to the UC Fresno hospital clinic. Kyle and Serena have been waiting for 2 hours. The clinic is very busy with alcohol poisoning, cold, flu, broken bones, and other semi-serious injuries. The nurse calls out 'Valenti' and Kyle and Serena walk to the nurse's station. The nurse looks up and then down to the chart.

**Nurse:** ok. Let me see the burn. (Kyle holds out his hand. She checks her chart again.) The attending nurse said you had a little redness; this looks serious. You say you got it on your outdoor grill cooking hotdogs? Go see Dr. Nenevi, she's in room 107.

The nurse points down the hallway as she picks up the next chart. Kyle and Serena walk along until they come to 107. They knock on the open door and walk in. Kyle looks shocked. Standing in front of them is a 30-year old version of Isabel.

**Serena:** Dr. (she stares as his name tag) Nenevi, I had a liver infection 2 years ago and I was in University Hospital. Could you have seen me?

**Dr. Nenevi:** that is possible. I was finishing my residency at about that time. You do look familiar, I never forget a patient – Serena isn't it. (She smiles and shakes her hand.) Doing ok now? (Serena nods.) So, let me take a look at your friend's hand. (She picks up Kyle hand a inspects it closely. She frowns.) I think you need to go the hospital so they can draw blood and do an MRI.

**Serena **(knows she can not let them draw blood): magnetic resonance imaging -- that seems a little extreme for a simple burn.

**Dr. Nenevi:** this looks like no simple burn I've ever seen. (She turns and looks at Kyle.) I don't think you got this in a mishap on your bar-be-que. This looks like a radiation burn. I did my internship at Albuquerque General, that's just south of Los Alamos. I saw radiation burns all the time.

**Kyle **(trying to shift the conversation away from radiation burn): you live around there? The reason why I ask, I have a friend, I mean there is a girl at work, well a friend at work from New Mexico, who looks a lot like you.

**Dr. Nenevi **(chuckles): sort of, I grew up in Grants; that's just west of Albuquerque. My family lived just outside the Ramah Navajo Indian Reservation. (She turns Kyle's hand over and inspects the back side which is starting to show evidence of bruising.)

**Serena:** look we don't have a lot of money. And, I'm not a student right now – so an MRI is a little out of our price range. What can you do for a couple of poor students?

**Dr. Nenevi: **ok. I'll dress the wound and write you a prescription for brown seaweed – it will help if there is any radiation poising. And I'll prescribe a Topicure salve to accelerate healing while providing a mild anesthetic. Come see me if this gets any worse.

She wraps Kyle burn with gauze and writes out the prescriptions; they leave. Xaedon is waiting in the lobby looking agitated.

**Xaedon:** where have you been? I ran down Jerald, and he said you went to the hospital – not the clinic. (Kyle holds up his bandaged hand and starts to explain, but Xaedon cuts him off.) There is trouble back in Tucson. We need to get back.

**Kyle **(immediately concerned): what type of trouble?

**Xaedon:** Maria's babies have disappeared, and Kal, Langley, and Max never showed up.

**Kyle:** we need to get there right away. I can 'transport us.'

**Serena:** what about the SUV, and the FI equipment, and the data stored on the hard drives? I left them all at the Physics Department.

**Xaedon:** leave them; they may be safer here than in Tucson. We can always come back for them.

They walk to the top floor of the hospital garage to make sure they are alone. Kyle takes their hands and they disapperate, instantly re-materializing at the Dupree estate. But, Kyle's calculations are slightly off and they all land in the pool interrupting Isabel and Jesse.

**Isabel** (very upset at the interruption, she turns to Kyle): say one word, and it will be your last.

Isabel retrieves her bathing suit top and stomps out of the pool yelling. Jesse retrieves his trunks from the bottom of the pool and with difficulty, slips them on before following Isabel. Kyle, Serena and Xae all laugh. They exit the pool drenched. As they are walking towards the house they hear a loud splash and turn. Max, Kal, and Hanley are all sitting in the pool.

**Hanley **(looking into the faces of the agitated Kal and Max): look I made it to the right place. I was thirsty, and I guess that subconsciously influenced my direction.

At the sound of the commotion caused by Isabel screaming that she was going to kill Kyle, and the shouting out near the pool, Maria and Michael run out. Raeve and Liz follow. Liz can't believe Max is back and is standing in the pool. He turns and sees her and his face breaks out in an ear-to ear grin. Liz runs to the pool.

**Max:** oh Liz.

**Liz** (crying and smiling): Max where have you been? I've been so worried. (Max starts to walk to the edge of the pool. She senses something is wrong, maybe something related to the premonition.) What's wrong? What happened?

**Max** (trying to decide how to tell her about Tess): nothing – I'm just tired, and hungry. Let me get out of these wet clothes – I haven't had anything to eat or drink since we left Kal's. (He moves quickly to the pool steps.)

Liz can tell he is holding back, but decides to wait until she can get him alone in their room. She reaches down a hand down to Max as he steps out of the pool. At his touch, she suddenly has a vision of Max still dressed in his dark blue t-shirt standing very close to a blond, curly-haired woman dressed in a skin-tight, black space suits on an Antarian spaceship; she screams out.

**Liz:** Tess! Tess is back!

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 511: Reunion

Story by NickMax

Edited by Keila and faillow

Previously on Roswell: Liz had received a premonition that people she loves would be lost. Maria's babies were born, but after an initial loving encountered with Maria and Michael, disapperate from her arms. Phillip and Diane, while visiting little Zan learned that the babies had come to visit their cousin. The babies, soon after birth, lost their ability to disapperate, so the Evans' agreed to drive them to Tucson to Maria. Little Zan accompanied them to be reunited with his father, the King.

Max, Kal, and Hanley were lost in the desert where they uncovered a recently landed Antarian spaceship. Hanley was temporarily reunited with his long-lost girlfriend, and Royal Protector, Avere. Details of planning on Antar prior to the coup were revealed. Tess was also on the ship and confronted Max; she justified her prior actions, and laid claim to little Zan.

Kyle, Serena, and Xaedon went to Fresno but were not able to develop a weapon to use against Khivar. During testing, Kyle received a radiation burn. While at the university clinic to receive treatment, they met a young doctor who bore a striking resemblance to Isabel. The three returned via Kyle's disapperation ability from Fresno due to concern about Max and the babies' disappearance; they landed in Laurie Dupree's pool. Followed soon after were Max, Kal, and Hanley who, due to Hanley's rusty instant transmission skills, also landed in the pool. Liz and Max were reunited, but Liz received a vision of Max and his encounter with Tess on the spaceship.

Episode begins with Liz's vision of Max and Tess.

**Liz:** Tess! Tess is back! (Her face clouds, she starts to accuse him of unfaithfulness, but she stops. More of the vision becomes clear.) You told her you loved me -- that I was your wife, and your soul mate.

She wraps her arms around Max and they kiss. Flashes of their first kisses and the image of the original spaceship speeding towards Earth appear.

**Liz:** I need to get you out of those wet clothes (a twinkle in her eyes.) And then, Mister, you can tell me about that night two years ago – the last time you were on a space ship. (Max and Liz leave to return to their room.)

The others gather around the kitchen table. Isabel, after drying off and redoing her makeup and hair, has joined them. Kal, Hanley, Kyle, and Serena have changed into dry clothes too. Everyone is laughing and talking at once relaying their adventures, Fresno, the desert, the missing babies. Suddenly Michael breaks the happy mood.

**Michael:** what if the FBI is watching, or listening. (The mood suddenly turns serious.)

**Jesse **(sitting next to Isabel): Phillip's phone call could have alerted the FBI.

**Maria:** just like when Kyle called his dad from Yosemite, the call from Max's dad could have set an attack team in motion.

**Kyle** (sitting in a chair at the table, looks uneasy hearing Maria talk about his indiscretion that almost led to disaster): when we were practicing our skills, out in the desert, Serena could detect the FBI's presence, and I was able to locate and disable them. Maybe we can do that again?

Serena having heard her name walks over behind the seated Kyle, and rests her arms on his shoulders.

**Serena:** I'm willing to give it a try. What do I need to do?

**Hanley:** we were all together.

**Raeve:** when Liz placed her hand on the van, she detected the listening device.

**Serena:** when I touched the device, I could sense them; the FBI

**Kyle:** and I fed off her vibrations, or feelings, and I just knew where they were.

Max and Liz come out of their bedroom after a long talk. They walk hand-in-hand to the kitchen to get something to eat; they see the congregation at the table and walk over.

**Kal **(listening intently to the conversation): maybe it was not just the vibrations Kyle got from Serena, but the collective vibration of Hanley, Rae, Xae, and all of you. You should try it again.

**Michael:** so Liz is supposed to get 'vibes' to tell us the phone is bugged. This is stupid, we…

**Max **(cutting Michael off): Liz, what do you say? Let's give it a try – what do we have to lose? We should concentrate on the phones first. Get everybody together and lets check out the kitchen phone. (Everyone congregates around the phone.)

**Liz:** I don't sense anything. Either there is no bug…

**Michael:** or this is a total waste of time. We should be doing something. Driving around looking for them.

**Max** (ignoring Michael): let's try the living room phone. That would be a more strategic location -- a better target for the FBI eavesdroppers. (Everyone moves en mass into the living room, Michael hangs back, but Maria grabs his hand and drags him in to the living room.)

Liz grabs Serena's hand, then Maria walks up, still holding Michael's hand and grabs Liz's free hand. Liz concentrates. Suddenly a smile covers her face.

**Liz:** this one is bugged. It is in the headset. It is small, and red – it looks like a pencil eraser. (She turns to Max.) What do we do next?

**Michael **(starting to move to the phone): I'll open the phone up and destroy it.

**Serena:** no! That would alert them that we are on to them. That might bring them running. If I can get a read, maybe Kyle can stop them at the source.

**Maria:** give it a try.

She turns to Michael and he nods. Everyone looks at him.

**Michael:** what, I can't change my mind? If it can protect my babies I'm for it.

Maria snuggles close to Michael as he unscrews the headset cover. Serena looks in and nearly hidden by the tightly bundled electronics is the tiny receiver. She extends a finger and touches it. She concentrates then receives a jolt.

**Serena **(looking stunned that it worked): it is only activated when the phone is picked up. I sense only an electronic system. No guards or human lookouts. All our conversations from this phone are taped, digitized, and fed through a computer. They look for key words, like our names.

**Ava:** when Max's dad called he asked for Maria. Could dat have set it off?

**Max:** if so, we don't have much time.

Kyle walks to Serena and touches her shoulder. After a moment he disappears. A few minutes later he reappears. Everyone looks at him expectantly.

**Kyle:** the seven computers logging and analyzing all the surveillance system locations had massive hard drives failure. (Big smile and a chuckle.) I don't think they will even know there is a problem for hours. The paper log by the PC indicated that they analyze each machine at 8 AM. I destroyed all the data before the start of the third shift. I think we'll be ok. If Max's dad gets here early, we should be able to hide his car in the garage with no having a clue.

This crisis resolved, Maria approaches Isabel.

**Maria:** can you dreamwalk your dad? I need to know what's going on. He gave me only a cryptic message that 'everyone' was ok. When is he going to get here? The babies must be starved – are they ok? My babies need me. It is so hard not knowing if they are ok.

**Isabel:** ok. Give Jesse and me some privacy.

Isabel and Jesse enter the den and close the door. They walk to the couch that had until recently served as Maria's bed. Jesse folds the hide-a-bed back into the couch, and they sit down.

**Jesse:** you don't have a picture, can you still do it?

**Isabel:** I can use a mental picture. (She grabs his hand, closes her eyes and concentrates on her dad. She sees him dressed in his tux dancing with her at her wedding.)

The dreamwalk begins and Isabel can see Phillip. He is sitting in the passenger seat of a black Lincoln Navigator, a luxurious SUV. It is dark and Diane is driving. Only the dashboard glow and the lights from 18-wheeler trucks on the long, flat highway illuminate her. Phillip opens his eyes and smiles at Isabel.

**Phillip:** Izzy. It worked (they stand outside the car looking in as it rolls down the freeway). I don't think you ever dreamwalked me before; this is like an out of body experience (he laughs).

**Isabel:** where are you?

**Phillip **(he nods to the car and the babies): we are on I-40 traveling west. We just passed Tulsa, Oklahoma. After an initial delay when we got the Navigator set up with three car seats and supplies, we've made good time.

**Isabel:** three car seats?

**Phillip:** we were visiting little Zan in Columbus when we found out that the babies had decided to pay him a visit. So, now we are taking our grandson to his father. Little Zan, well I guess I should call him Zeke, that's the name his adoptive parents gave him, is amazing. He has powers …

**Isabel **(surprised) but, he is only like (thinks for a second) two, we didn't start developing powers until we were 8.

**Phillip:** he seems much older, like 4 or 5. He's pleasant, and well mannered – but he is bossy. He ordered us around and told us to take him to the King (pause) and the Queen.

**Isabel:** the babies, they are ok?

**Phillip:** yes. They sleep most of the time. Your mom is loving it. She's grandmother and honorary aunt all at the same time. She's fed the babies and changed them. The best thing is that they can communicate. Babies usually just cry -- is the cry for food, or for wanting to be held, or whatever? But, with these twins they just tell us what they want or need.

**Isabel:** do you know where Laurie lives? When will you get here?

**Phillip:** all we knew was Tucson, so we started driving southwest. We are going to drive all night. At our current rate, we should be there by 9 AM tomorrow. But, is it safe to come directly to the house? You know with the FBI and the military; they might have the place staked out.

**Isabel:** yeah, we thought of that. Kyle took care of it.

**Phillip** (looks surprised): Kyle? I guess I would have expected Max or Michael to have used their powers.

**Isabel:** well – Kyle has (pause) some powers too. We will have to fill you in. A lot has happened since you went to Washington. Look, I better get back. (She hands him a slip of paper with the Dupree address.) I've got a nervous mommy and daddy waiting on my report. (She hugs her dad and Phillip kisses her forehead before the dreamwalk fades away.)

Isabel wakes up beside Jesse. He looks relieved that she is back.

**Jesse:** is everything ok?

**Isabel** (she brushes a soft kiss on his lips, and smiles before getting up off the couch): yes. Everything's fine. They should be here in the morning. I need to tell Maria. (She opens the door to the den; Maria and Michael are standing just outside the door waiting impatiently for a report. Isabel smiles and relays her findings.)

They return to the kitchen and Isabel tells everyone about the dreamwalk, the good news about the babies, Zeke, and their expected arrival in the morning. The group begins to break up, and everyone moves to their bedrooms in the Dupree estate.

Scene shifts to Max and Liz's bedroom. They are in bed talking.

**Liz:** are you excited -- to see your son again?

**Max:** yes of course. But… I'm not sure what type of reception I'll receive. Isabel said he seemed much older, not a baby anymore. He is intelligent, and (pause) has powers. He is more advanced that we were at his age.

**Liz:** I'm sure he will be overjoyed to see you.

**Max:** you don't think he will resent being put up for adoption – will he feel he was abandoned? He could be angry. And he expects to see Tess -- he wants his mom too. How will he react when he finds she is not here, and when he meets you?

Liz is beginning to become upset with the thought that Tess, the mother of his child, may be reintroduced into her life. She tries to fake her way through this new pain.

**Liz:** I am here for you – and for Zeke. I know I am not his mother, but I care about him. You will not have to 'parent' him alone Max. We will face this together, as man and wife, as parents, as soul mates.

Scene shifts to the following morning at Eagle Rock Military Base. Mr. Antarvé has been drugged and captured, following his meeting with the SecDef in St. Louis. The emissary is in a cell adjacent to Nicholas, Lonnie, and Rath. He is also strapped down and equipped with a neurotransmitter-suppression headset. An IV drip is connected to his arm.

**Dimitri Voice Over** (looking at a series of monitors connected to observation cameras in each cell): now I've got four aliens. So far I've had no luck breaking their stories. Maybe I can play one off against the other. Lonnie seems the most conniving, the one most likely to sell the others out. Maybe I can make a deal.

Scene shifts to the Dupree estate. Everyone is up and eating breakfast. Conchita and Bonita bring in trays of pancakes, bagels, fried eggs, bacon, sausages, and pitchers of orange juice. A party atmosphere is evident. All are looking forward to the arrival of the Evans. Maria stands alone looking out the front window at the entrance gate. Michael notices her absence and walks up behind her.

**Michael:** they will be ok. Its only 8, Phillip said not to expect them before 9. Come back and join us at the table. Have you had anything to eat?

**Maria:** I'm not hungry. Do you think they will like me? The babies?

**Michael **(surprised): of course. They are little babies. They always love their mothers and (pause) fathers. (He starts to become concerned too.)

**Maria:** yeah, but that is what happens with normal, human babies. Infants don't normally talk to you. This could be entirely different – what powers will they have? What will they be capable of? (Maria grabs his hand and stares into his eyes.) I love them. I want to care for them and give them everything they need – but what if they don't need me.

**Michael:** every baby needs its mother; I'm sure you'll make a great mother.

**Maria:** I've never been a mother. I didn't have brothers and sisters. Other than babysitting, I've never dealt with little kids and never infants. What if I don't know what to do? What if they get sick? What if…

**Michael** (pulls her to him in a hug): everything will be ok. You are not alone. Calypso is in you; she was a mother. And, you are part of a big family now. You are surrounded with people who love you and can help. Hanley, Raeve, and Xae – they know what to expect from the Antarian side, Max can heal any health problem. I trust you. I know that together we will be more than capable of handling anything that comes our way.

**Maria **(smiling into his face as a tear falls down her face): space boy, I think you are going to make a great father!

**Michael** (wiping the tear away with his thumb): come back and get something to eat. Dealing with children takes a lot of energy. And dealing with the children of two warriors like us will take extra energy.

Maria comes back to the table. Kyle and Ava have finished, and get up to make room for Maria and Michael. Kyle pulls Ava with him; they walk out to the deck surrounding the pool.

**Kyle:** ok, sister dear. Come clean. Are you a traitor sent to spy on us, or as Hanley explains it, an angel sent to save us?

**Ava **(looking apprehensive, not knowing what to say): I never meant to 'arm ya. Tess said it was vital dat I return baby Zan to keep 'em safe from Khivar. She also said dat I should search for a way to fulfill da pro…(pause), ah (pause) a find a way to protect you. She learned of da Evil. It is a menace dat has been destroying da planets throughout our galaxy for hundreds ah years. It was coming towards Antar. Rathmé's vision showed us dat Earth was da key to sav'n da five planets. Zan thought all he had to do was be reborn in the shape of an earthling, and he coulda convince da Earth's leaders to join him in da fight against da Evil.

**Kyle:** Max told us about this 'true' mission after he met with Larek. Why didn't he know all along? I thought his mom left a mommy-gram explaining it all.

**Ava:** somethin happened. When we hatched from the pods, our memories of our past and our mission were buried. Only special events seem ta trigger recall – and den only limited memories. Something musta have gone wrong in da cloning process. Da real reason for da mission ta Earth was only recently revealed. Tess and me learned of it when we retuned to Antar. Zan's mom, Malarthe – she didn't know of da true mission – only da Khivar coup cover story.

Serena notices Kyle is not in the kitchen, and begins looking for him. She spots him and Ava talking near the pool. Hanley has been looking for Ava. He notices Serena staring out the window, and looks to see Kyle and Ava deep in conversation.

**Serena Voice Over:** what are they talking about so seriously? I shouldn't disturb them, but… (She stealthily approaches them and begins to eavesdrop.)

**Kyle:** that still doesn't explain why you have been sneaking around searching for something.

**Ava:** Tess told me of an ancient prophecy. 'It was foretold that the Four, the true great power, when reborn and fulfilled by Orion, will bring about the fall of the coming Evil.'

**Kyle:** what?

**Ava:** the essence of Zan, Rathmé, Vilandra, and Avan'ya -- we represent da Four. Two sets were made ta double da chance of success. We were sent to Earth, to be reborn – to defeat da coming Evil.

**Ava Voice Over:** but only one combination represents da 'true' four -- Max, Isabel, Michael and (pause) me. Tess, like da New York duplicates, spent too much time in da pods before hatching. It affected them; turned dem mean. I had to survive for two years all alone except for Kal in da sewers of that god-forsaken island before Zan, Lonnie, and Rath were hatched. Dey always treated me different; I was smaller, weaker, less 'developed.' But, I am better at handling isolation and bee'n alone.

Serena can hold her tongue no longer. She walks out from behind a bush.

**Serena:** what is this about Orion?

Kyle and Ava are surprised by this sudden intrusion and spin around to face Serena.

**Ava:** noth'n like a little privacy.

**Serena:** I'm sorry. You seemed to be bonding and I didn't want to interrupt. But, I couldn't help but hear your conversation. If you are right about your interpretation of the prophecy, it could be very important. (Sounding upset.) Why haven't you shared it with us?

**Ava** (looking flustered at this new attack): da prophecy means nothing without da Staff of Orion. I have been searching for it.

**Serena and Kyle** (simultaneously, with skepticism): in Roswell?!

Hanley disapperates. He had blended into the side of the house wall so he could eavesdrop too.

**Hanley:** I want to know too.

**Ava **(everyone is shocked by his sudden appearance): don't no body knock? When you learn to go sneak'n up like that Han-man?

**Hanley** (looking stern): answer the question please.

**Ava **(looking reluctant to divulge this information): Tess said half of 'Orion' was sent on da ship with Nasedo, Langley and da pods. It is supposed to be dis great weapon. Yamine was supposed to have brought da other half.

**Serena:** my mother had it?!

**Hanley:** we found her half in that false rock in the garage. The purple crystal.

**Kyle **(looking despondent, hope awakened, and then dashed): and the other was probably destroyed in the crash.

By now several people have noticed the absence of four of their members. Through the windows they can see the intense confrontation going on out near the pool. Max heads for the door and everyone follows.

**Ava Voice Over:** should I tell them? (Suddenly she sees everyone walking her way with frowns on their faces.) No, I can not trust dem.

**Max:** what's going on?

**Hanley:** Ava was explaining her actions. She relayed a prophecy. Her interpretation is that the Royal Four, when combined with a weapon called the Shaft of Orion, can defeat what she called the 'coming Evil.'

**Liz and several others** (simultaneously): what?!

**Hanley:** I'll fill you in later. Ava recovered half the weapon, the purple crystal from Yamine's storage rock. She said the other half was brought in the '47 ship that crashed in Roswell. But (turning to Ava), you continue to search, so you must believe it survived the crash.

**Ava** (seeing this as her opportunity to end this line of questioning): I would walk around town; I thought I might picka up a vibration or some signal from 'Orion.' Sometimes I borrowed Jeff's car and drove out into da desert. But, I never found noth'n.

**Max:** Michael and I did that too. We searched in the desert near the crash site. We founds bits and pieces from the crash, but nothing …

The discussion is interrupted as Conchita comes out waving her hands.

**Conchita:** Señorita Laurie, Señorita Laurie -- there is a big black car at the gate. A man, he says he is here to see Maria.

Maria and Michael turn and run into the house. Max and Liz are close behind them, followed by almost everyone else. Kyle and Xaedon linger.

**Kyle Voice Over:** but, why did Ava hook up with Dimitri? I need to talk to her alone.

**Xaedon Voice Over:** when Kyle and I pulled Ava out of Roswell, she was studying a large reference book in the library. She is still hiding something.

Scene shifts to the front gate. It has been swung open and the Navigator enters and is directed inside a three-car garage. Phillip pulls in beside the FBI SUV marked with the Bitter Lake Electricians sign; everyone crowds in before the garage door is closed. The car's front doors open and Phillip and Diane exit. Isabel rushes to her mom and Max hugs his dad. Maria and Michael yank open the rear doors. Three car seats are seen. One facing forward contains a young, blond, blue-eyed boy. Beside him in two rear-facing car seats are the infants still dressed in their OSU sleepers. Zeke looks tired, yet awake.

**Little Alex** (looks around and sees Maria): mother!

Zeke sees the crowd of people but does not immediately recognize anyone. He unbuckles his seat belt and crawls over the seats to the door. He steps down to the garage floor and looks up into the smiling faces. A muscular teenager with dark hair, brown eyes, and protruding ears is standing next to a petite, dark haired girl with nearly black eyes.

**Zeke** (walks to Max): father?

He offers a brief bow before extending his hand and Max shakes it. Max wants to pick him and twirl him around, but Zeke seems very formal and unnaturally calm. Zeke turns to Liz.

**Zeke:** mother?

Liz is caught off guard with this question, and is momentarily tongue tied.

**Liz:** no, ah, I'm, ah, Liz Evans, your father's wife. It is nice to meet your Zan, I mean Zeke. (She extends her hand down to him and he politely shakes it.)

**Zeke **(embarrassed at the mistake): of course. I knew that. Where is my mother?

**Max:** well, you see…

Scene shifts to the living room. Maria is carrying one boy and Michael the other. Little Alex is awake but Little Alan is still asleep. Diane withdraws a diaper from the diaper bag and begins showing Maria how to change him. Alan suddenly awakes and then begins to cry – but, he sees Michael and stops.

**Little Alan:** father!

**Michael:** Alan. (A very stern expression comes over his face.) You don't know how worried we were. (Raising his voice, nearly shouting.) How could you have left your mother like that? Do you know how irresponsible…

**Maria** (who has put Little Alex to her breast, cuts Michael off): Michael – cut him some slack. He's only one day old.

Michael is taken aback; he realizes he has been close to shouting at his child – just like Hank shouted at him. He looks upset and uncertain. His eyes glisten with tears. He gently hands the baby to Isabel and storms out of the room.

Maria sees his pain and wants to go to him. However, at that time Little Alan declares he is wet and hungry. She is torn, but feels she has no choice but to take care of her children. Isabel changes Little Alan's diaper; he snuggles to her.

**Little Alan:** aunt Vilandra (he starts to move to her breast), can you feed me?

The need for a baby screams at her. She has the sudden irrational urge to take Little Alan and run away with him, but knows that is not possible.

**Isabel **(sadly): no. Only your mother can do that right now. (She hands the baby to Maria, who having finished feeding Alex, puts Alan to her other breast.) I gotta go. (She turns and runs out of the room, tears falling from her eyes.)

Ava and Xae approach Kyle.

**Ava:** Kyle – can ya do me a favor?

**Kyle:** sure, what?

**Ava:** take me back ta Roswell. I need ta get some things.

**Kyle:** that's too dangerous. You can buy whatever you want here.

**Xae:** I don't think they sell purple 'Shaft of Orion' crystals on the home shopping channel.

**Kyle:** you mean it's still in Roswell?

**Ava:** you whisked me away dat night and said there was no time to go back to da Crashdown. You coulda stop and say hello to your dad while I packed a few things.

Kyle considers. He looks into the house and can see Serena holding one of the babies and having fun. He thinks this will only take a few minutes so he says sure. Ava and Xae walk to him with their hands out; he grabs them and they disapperate.

Max sees Isabel quickly leaving the room crying. He has been looking for an excuse to get away from Zan with his accusing eyes; he excuses himself, leaving his son with Liz, and goes to Isabel.

**Liz** (trying to make small talk until Max returns): Zeke, have you ever been to the West; how do you like it?

**Zeke** (being polite): it is very pleasant. I sense my mother is here in the West too. Do you know her, my mother?

**Liz** (now uncomfortable): yes, I know Tess.

**Zeke:** I feel ashamed, but I do not remember her well. I have been parted from her for much of my life. I don't recall much before my mother and father in Ohio. But, still, I have flashes of my mother, and the King. Is she beautiful like Aunt Ava?

**Liz **(looking for Max and help): yes, she is very beautiful. She has blond hair and blue eyes just like you.

Scene shifts to Max as he approaches Isabel.

**Max:** what's wrong?

**Isabel:** nothing (sniffling, and then breaking down.) Oh, Max. The babies. This is harder than I thought… Michael and Maria's babies are perfect. I want to be a mother so much… I am happy for them but it is so painful to know I will never have a child of my own. It just hurts Max.

Max takes her in his arms and comforts her. He thinks of a way for her to get some alone time.

**Max:** have you talked to Serena and Kyle? They met a woman doctor in Fresno. They swear she is a dead ringer for you!

Isabel is still sad from the experience with the babies and does not catch on.

**Max:** she could be your DNA donor.

**Isabel:** my donor? But, Max we have to go to her! She could tell us so much. She might have Yamine's other journal. (Max waves over Serena, who gives the baby to Diane and walks over).

**Max:** tell Isabel about Dr. Nee… , what was her name?

**Serena:** Dr. Nenevi. Let me get Kyle so we can both tell you. (She calls out for Kyle -- no response). He must be outside; I'll be right back.

**Isabel:** I'll get Jesse.

Scene shifts back to Liz and Zeke. Zeke is silent for several moments. Liz sighs with relief that the barrage of questions is over.

**Zeke **(turns to Liz and there are tears in his eyes): why did he not come for me? Mother and I were all alone. For months I sent him messages.

**Liz** (takes Zeke by the hand and lifts him up on her lap): Max loves you very much. He tried everything to contact you. (She places an arm around him and strokes his hair and begins to rock the troubled child.) Once, we were swimming when he felt your contact -- he nearly di…, he, ah, he wanted to contact you but he didn't know how.

**Zeke:** my father, the King of Antar did not know how to contact his son? Mother said he just needed to use the orbs.

**Liz:** things are different here, he (pause) he doesn't have all his powers.

Scene shifts to Max and Isabel. Jesse joins them and in a few minutes Serena comes back.

**Serena:** I can't find Kyle anywhere. Ava and Xae seem to be gone too. They must be holed up somewhere talking. Kyle and Xae didn't seem satisfied with her explanation…

**Isabel **(cutting her off) tell me about Dr. Nenevi. Did she really look like me? How old was she? Was she pretty?

Serena describes the encounter, the doctor, and that Dr. Nenevi's family grew up near the Navajo Indian Reservation just west of Albuquerque.

**Isabel:** that's just a few hours drive from Roswell.

**Max:** but, I bet it's a 10-hour drive from Tucson.

**Jesse:** we don't need to drive. Kyle or Hanley could just whisk us there.

**Max** (looking pained): I think this travel by apperation, or instant transmission is fine in an emergency. But, Hanley was hurt when we landed wrong. You saw how we were lost for a couple of days -- and we were lucky we found someone out there. I don't know where we went; it might not have even been in the U. S.

**Isabel:** look, I could use a few days away. And transmitting into a village, or into the side a cliff might not be the most inconspicuous way to look around. Jesse and I could drive up there.

**Max:** I'll go too.

**Jesse:** did you forget you have your son to look after?

**Max **(hopefully): he and Liz could go too.

**Isabel:** Jesse and I need some alone time. And you need to bond with your son. You can't do that in a SUV flying down the freeway.

**Max** (resigned that he should stay): well, you have to have protection. You could take Rae or Xae.

**Isabel:** Raeve should stay to help with the babies.

**Jesse:** and Xae never goes far without Ava in sight.

**Max:** I guess that leaves Hanley. He might want to get away too. He met his girlfriend, another Royal Protector from Antar on that spaceship. They have been separated for …, well forever. When Tess showed up, I ordered him to takes us back to Tucson.

Scene shifts back to Liz and Zeke.

**Zeke:** mother said if he loved me, he would have come.

**Liz** (desperate to counterbalance Tess's cruel words): Max tried to return to you in the spaceship that brought him. He was ready to leave Earth, to (Liz chokes up and tears fill her eyes just thinking it) to leave me and return to you. But, the ship could not fly and he was forced to stay here.

**Zeke:** you love him very much don't you?

**Liz **(with glistening eyes): yes. Yes I do. (She hugs Zeke and he hugs her back. Small smiles come across their faces.)

**Zeke:** I have seen the way he looks at you, and sits close to you. I believe he loves you too. I heard him call you his Queen. If father loves you, then I too will love the Queen. (Liz sports an ear-to-ear smile and hugs him tightly.) But, I am confused, you are not my mother, but you are Queen. What shall I call you, mother is wrong, and Queen is too (shakes his head) formal?

**Liz:** just call me Liz.

**Zeke:** no. That is not right – too informal. I will call you (pause while he thinks), Mother Liz (and he smiles).

**Liz **(surprised and touched): Mother Liz – I like it! But, Zeke -- you look exhausted.

**Zeke:** I could not sleep in the car.

**Liz:** how about taking a nap for a few hours?

Liz stands up. Zeke places his hand in hers and they turn to go to her room. Max sees them and walks up.

**Max** (smiling): where are you going with my big man? (Zeke turns, smiles, and looking up to Max extends his hand. Max takes his hand and they continue walking towards their bedroom.)

Scene shifts to Roswell, the spare bedroom above the Crashdown Café. Ava, Kyle and Xaedon re-apperate into the room. Xae steps out to the hallway to stand guard.

**Ava:** I can't get over travel'n like dat. I asked Tess once how she visited all those strange countries look'n for the rest of da Royal Four. She said Nasedo just flicked his hand; I always thought she wasa pulling my leg, but now…

**Kyle **(nervous): yeah. Well, get your stuff and let's get out of here.

**Ava:** why dona you go visit your dad, I'll pack up and when youa ready we can leave?

**Kyle** (looking suspicious): no. I'll wait. I don't want to be away any longer than absolutely necessary.

**Ava Voice Over:** I didn't wanta do this. (She turns and stares at Kyle, she closes her eyes and attempts to mind warp him so he won't see her next actions.)

**Kyle Voice Over:** what! What is she trying to do? No. That may have worked two years ago, but never again. (Kyle stares straight forward pretending to be under her mind control. He watches closely.)

Ava walks to the dresser and pushes it aside. She holds up her hand and a silver handprint appears on the wall. She extends her hand through the glowing print and pulls out a carefully wrapped parcel. She opens it and a long, thin, purple crystal is revealed. She quickly wraps it back up and places it in the bottom drawer of the dresser.

**Kyle Voice Over:** that must be the purple crystal from the 'Shaft of Orion.' But, I knew about that – we came here to get it. Why mind warp me?

Ava extends her hand in again and pulls out a small black box. It is ornately decorated, and four squares can be seen in each corner. Ava does not open it, but slides it into a small carry on bag. She places underclothes on top of the box. Ava turns and stares at Kyle, he can feel the pressure lessen and then stop.

**Ava:** jusa let me get da crystal and we can go. (She opens the bottom drawer and pulls out the wrapped crystal and places it in her bag.) Ok. Let's go (she gives him a big smile.)

**Kyle** (playing along): great let's go. Let me carry your bag.

**Ava:** dat's ok. Itsa not heavy.

**Kyle:** no, I insist. Carrying the bags is the job of the man. (She sees to object more would draw more attention to her deceit.)

**Ava:** ok (another big smile as she hands him the bag.)

Kyle takes the bag, and Ava turns towards the door. Kyle silently pulls out the crystal package, dumps the rest on the bed and recovers the black box. Ava turns as she opens the door and sees Kyle holding the two items, one in each hand.

**Ava** (gasps): what are you do'n?

Again, she tries to mind warp Kyle. He sways under her mental onslaught but resists. Ava suddenly gives up, and collapses on the bed.

Xae hearing the door open, checks into the bedroom. He can see there is something wrong.

**Xae **(looking at the black box in Kyle's hand): what's that?

**Kyle **(to Ava): that's what I want to know.

**Ava:** I dona know what it is.

Kyle advances, very angry. He moves very close in an intimidating action. Xae intervenes.

**Ava:** no. I really dona know!

**Kyle **(with anger): then what do you think it is? (Kyle shakes and something can be heard inside the box.) Because, I have a pretty good idea.

**Ava** (all resistance gone): I can't open it (cuts off Kyle before he can issue another angry response), but I think it might be da other half of the 'Shaft of Orion.' Kyle and Xae, you can't tell anyone we have it. If Dimitri found out we would alla be dead in minutes. You dona understand the power he commands. Da only thing he fears is 'Orion.'

**Xae:** then let's use it. Destroy him.

**Ava:** we can't. Not yet.

**Kyle:** why not?

Scene shifts to the Dupree estate. Isabel, Jesse, and Hanley have packed and are getting in the FBI SUV ready to leave for New Mexico to search for Isabel's DNA donor, Dr. Nenevi. Everyone is in the garage saying good bye.

**Max** (shakes Hanley and Jesse's hand and then hugs Isabel): take I-10 to Phoenix, then I-17 to Flagstaff, then go east on I-40 to Grants. Drive carefully. Report in each evening so we know you are safe. Don't take any risks. Watch out for…

**Isabel **(cutting him off): yes your majesty (laughs). Look, I can take care of myself, and we have Hanley – we'll be ok.

Max looks a little embarrassed with the overprotective brother act. He nods. Liz and the others hug Isabel and say their good byes. Kal walks up.

**Kal** (to Isabel): hey, can you drop me off at the Hilton downtown? I can catch a limo back to Hollywood. I got to start working on our program. (He turns to an agitated Max.) I know, I know (he uses his hands in a soothing motion to Max) – no release until your ok.

**Hanley:** I could take you instantly.

**Kal:** that's ok – no offense. I prefer to travel the human way.

Jesse slips behind the wheel and Isabel gets in the passenger seat. Kal climbs into the back seat and Hanley follows. Soon the SUV is backing out of the garage. The estate gate swings back and they drive away. Liz comes up to Max and they walk, arm in arm with everyone else back into the house.

**Serena** (walking up to Max and Liz): have you seen Kyle? I've looked everywhere – he's not here. I know Isabel was irritated when he didn't say goodbye, now I'm getting worried.

Scene shifts back to the bedroom in the Crashdown.

**Ava:** we can't destroy Dimitri because … da prophecy says 'It was foretold that the Four, the true great power, when reborn and fulfilled by Orion, will bring about the fall of the coming Evil.' My Zan is gone, so our only hope is dat Max is one of the four. But, duplicates exist for Vilandra, Rathmé, and Avan'ya – so which ones comprise da 'true' four? We must be 'fulfilled' whatever dat means. And finally, we must get da 'Shaft of Orion' -- I can't get in dat box, so even if dat is da second half -- it don't do us no good.

**Kyle:** if it is so hopeless, why are you still searching?

**Ava:** Yamine. She knew.

**Kyle:** her journal. It must be in her journal.

**Xae:** Maybe. When the protectors were sent to Earth, they were directed to avoid populated areas – to stay in Indian country whenever possible. Claudia Parker was a Navajo anthropologist. Yamine brought Amíle's essence to Earth and she implanted it in Nancy Parker.

**Kyle:** so you think Yamine met Claudia on the Navajo Reservation…

**Ava:** and selected her daughter-in-law to bare Amíle.

Scene shifts to Eagle Rock Military Base. Dimitri is standing next to Lonnie who is sitting on a wooden chair. She is dressed in black leather pants, boots, and a sleeveless red-leather top. Her right arm shows the 'four square' tattoo. Her piercings have been removed. The neurotransmitter-suppression headset is present, but the wires now run to a black box on a broad belt around her waist. Her hands are cuffed and attached to the belt to limit their movement. The IV drip is gone.

**Dimitri:** Lonnie …, may I call you Vilandra? (He sits down on another chair.)

**Lonnie:** shore.

**Dimitri:** Vilandra (he puts a comforting hand on her arm) why do your want to be on this planet? Wouldn't you prefer to be back on Antar?

**Lonnie** (confused, she has never mentioned Antar): what?

**Dimitri:** you were sent here to do the dirty work for that incompetent Khivar and that fool Mr. Antarvé. Let me show you something.

They stand up and walk out of her holding cell. As they walk out, she catches a glimpse of Rath and Nicholas in another cell; both are awake but chained to chairs and equipped with the headsets. Dimitri and Lonnie stop in front a different holding cell; Antarvé is seen through the observation window -- he is unconscious, sedated and strapped to the bed.

**Dimitri:** this is how powerful your great King Khivar is.

Nicholas sees Lonnie and Dimitri walk by through the window. He is not affected by the headset and breaks the bonds holding him to the chair. He moves to Rath and breaks his bonds too. They move to the door and listen to Dimitri and Lonnie talking.

**Dimitri:** I represent a power far greater than Khivar or Zan. We will soon subjugate the five planets. The natural resources are needed, and the people will make acceptable slaves. But I need (pause) a partner. Someone to serve my master, and rule the five planets -- that could be you, 'Queen Vilandra.'

**Lonnie** (sees the evil in Dimitri and believes his wicked plan, but still is intrigued with the chance for real power): how would Nicholas and Rath fit in?

**Dimitri:** I need someone to rule the five planets. (He touches the cuffs and they fade away. She wraps her arms around his back and he kisses her.) I have no need for the emissary, the little kid, or that savage in the other cells. I will have to dispose of them – does that bother you (pause) Queen Vilandra?

Scene shifts to the bedroom in the Crashdown.

**Kyle:** ok, so Yamine met Claudia Parker on the reservation, hooked up, and used Nancy as a host for Amíle – great history lesson -- but, how does that help us?

**Xae:** the secret was very important. Yamine would have been instructed to prevent the secret from being lost – she would have told someone… someone she could trust.

**Ava:** what if Yamine told Claudia da secret to the prophecy, and Claudia wrote it down.

**Kyle:** that seems pretty farfetched.

**Xae:** wait; when I pulled you out of the Roswell Library, you were studying a large reference book.

**Ava:** I took it with me; it's a bound copy of da 1999 American Journal of Archeo'gee. It includes an article on da Navajo Injins, and it is called da 'Lost Treasures' by Claudia Parker.

**Xae:** what does it say?

**Ava:** it is strange. From what I read in da library, Navajo mythology is fulla of explanations for da land and things – you know, creation, da mountains, demons…

**Kyle:** that's standard Indian stuff…

**Ava:** yeah. But, Claudia she describes a different story; it is bout four lost jewels, or treasures. Da stones were hidden in pods to protect dem. They will be revealed to defeat the coming evil. And now dey is lost.

**Kyle:** The Navajo were persecuted to near the point of extinction by the US government – so the government might be considered the 'coming evil.'

**Ava:** da jewels, or da 'lost treasures' will be revealed when 'Orion' is deciphered. But if dar somethin to decipher in da book I can't figure it out.

**Xaedon:** there are too many common themes -- the Four, reborn, hidden in pods, Orion, and the coming Evil for the prophecy and the book not to be related.

**Kyle**: we had better get back and tell everyone – maybe Serena or Liz can figure it out.

**Ava **(looking first at one then the other): you can't tell nobody!

**Kyle and Xae:** why!?

**Ava:** if this information falls in da wrong hands it coulda be disaster. (Reluctant to go on, but knowing she has to) Tess told me der is a traitor. He, or she, is a (pause) Royal Protector.

**Xae:** no!

**Ava:** why do you think I havea been so secretive? It must be (turning to Xaedon) you, Raeve, or da Han-man.

**Xae:** it is not one of us!

**Kyle** (turning to Xaedon): don't get me wrong – I trust you Xae but… Hanley. He has been strange from the moment we met him. He was supposed to be protecting us, but stood by and let the FBI try to kill us at graduation – we escaped, but with no help from him. He impersonated Jesse, but didn't do anything to prevent Agent Windler from trying to cut up Iz and Max up in Fresno – Michael and Liz came to the rescue. He only shifted into his Hanley form after the danger was over. And, since then he has been furtive and secretive…

**Xae** (troubled): it couldn't be (pause), I would know (pause) wouldn't I?

**Kyle:** I agree with Ava. We don't tell anyone about this (he looks at Xaedon) until we can figure it out. I think when we get back to Tucson, we should take the book and the pieces of the 'Orion' and head back to Fresno. Serena is brilliant; maybe she can figure it out.

Scene shifts to the Dupree estate, Kyle, Ava, and Xaedon materialize onto the patio outside the house.

**Kyle:** I'll get Serena and tell Max we are going.

**Xae:** I need to get something from my room.

**Ava:** I need ta get da book.

**Kyle:** meet me here in 5 minutes. (They all move in different directions.)

Scene shifts back to the patio several minutes later. Serena is confused and upset about the sudden change of plans. Ava has on her backpack, with the book, and is carrying the carry-on bag. Xae has a small duffle bag in one hand that holds the Roswell artifacts – the corner of the metal-plates book can be seen protruding from his bag. He holds a box in the other. He sits them down and opens the metal box containing the communication orbs; he and Ava inspect them. He closes it as Kyle and Serena approach. Kyle takes the hands of the two girls in his, while Xaedon rests a hand on his shoulder. Max runs out of the house towards them and begins to yell as they disapperate.

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 512: Exploration

Story by NickMax

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some of the ideas used in this episode**

Edited by Keila and faillow

Previously on Roswell: Liz and Max were reunited with Little Zan (Zeke). Tess attempted to poison Zeke's opinion of Max for not coming to Antar for him. Liz bonded with the young boy as she explained how much Max loved him and his efforts to find him.

Michael and Maria were overjoyed upon the return of the babies. However, Michael went overboard scolding baby Alan for leaving them to visit their cousin Zeke. He regretted his outburst, and feared he will not be able to shake the bad influence of his foster dad, Hank. Maria wanted to comfort him, but was overwhelmed taking care of their twin babies.

Isabel was happy for Maria, but was saddened that Jesse was sterile and that she could not have children. Max suggested she should get away by following up a link, uncovered by Kyle and Serena, to Isabel's possible DNA donor. Isabel, Jesse and Hanley drove off to the Navajo Indian Reservation just outside Albuquerque to pursue this lead.

Kal returned to Hollywood to prepare the public relations program focusing on the Royal Four and their non-human status, in order to counteract Khivar's attempt to influence the government and business leaders.

Ava had been searching for something, acting secretive, and apparently cooperating with their enemy Dimitri. She told Kyle, Serena, and Xaedon of a new prophecy she learned from Tess. 'It was foretold that the Four, the true great power, when reborn and fulfilled by Orion, will bring about the fall of the coming Evil.' The meaning of 'true' and fulfilled' were unclear. Ava had acquired parts of Orion, an ancient weapon, but didn't know how to make it work. She believed that 'Lost Treasures' by Claudia Parker related a secret message from Yamine, and it held the key to unleashing the weapon's power. Ava tells them that Dimitri would kill them all, immediately, if he learned of their knowledge of Orion -- they must not discuss the prophecy with anyone because there was a Dimitri spy, a traitor, among them – and he or she was a Royal Protector.

Dimitri captured Mr. Antarvé, Lonnie, Rath, and Nicholas and held them under sedation and/or mind control at the Eagle Rock Military Base. Lonnie agreed to help Dimitri defeat the Royal Four in return for rule over the Five Planets. Nicholas and Rath learned of the plan, and her willingness to sacrifice them to achieve her goal.

Episode begins in the detention block of the Eagle Rock Military Base the following morning. Dimitri is standing next to Lonnie who is dressed in black leather pants, boots, and a sleeveless red-leather top. Her hands have been released from the cuffs.

**Dimitri:** I need someone to rule the Five Planets, 'Queen Vilandra.' (She wraps her arms around his back and he kisses her.) I have no need for the emissary, the little kid, or that savage. I will have to dispose of them – does that bother you (pause) Queen Vilandra?

**Lonnie:** no. Dey just dead weight.

Nicholas is dressed in gray pants and a black tee shirt; Rath is in leather pants and shirt. The drugs have worn off and the neurotransmitter-suppression headsets have been removed. Nicholas listening at the door is incensed by this perceived treachery. Rath is first stunned that his partner and essentially his entire family on this planet has so easily discarded him. Soon his momentary grief is turned to anger.

**Nicholas:** you heard that right? She's cut'n a deal – and we're not part of it. We got one chance -- kill her and Dimitri now.

**Rath** (torn between his anger and his loyalty): no. She's just playing Demitri.

They look through the window. Lonnie's top and leather dress have been removed and she wears only a thin black thong. Dimitri is kissing her and she arches her neck and back in obvious ecstasy.

**Nicholas:** I don't think she is that good an actress.

Nicholas slowly opens then door, and they step into the hall. He looks at Rath for his decision; Rath looks shocked by the display going on in front of his eyes. Nicholas raises his hand and mentally throws both Dimitri and Lonnie forcefully against the wall. They appear knocked out and blood is running from Lonnie's noise. Nicholas looks back at Rath who is staring at the two collapsed figures on the floor. Lonnie remains motionless, but Dimitri slowly turns and faces them with a dismissive smile growing on his face. Rath and Nicholas raise their hands and simultaneous blast Dimitri driving him against a desk and then into the steel door-jam of an open detection cell. He collapses and blood is seen seeping from his scalp.

**Nicholas:** I think that fixed that evil, worthless excuse for an alien.

Sirens begin to go off and the sound of running feet and raised voices can be heard.

**Nicholas:** we gotta get out of here. (Grabs Rath' arm.) Look, Lonnie's dead. We gotta save our skin. (Shots are fired as they flee. Dr. Heil comes in and inspects the unconscious Dimitri and the nearly nude Lonnie.)

Nicholas and Rath run to an adjacent building, and using their powers, open its door. They slip inside. FBI and DIA agents with handguns and M16 rifles soon exit the detention cell and begin searching the area. They climb the stairs to the second story and hide until the search moves on to other buildings.

**Rath **(time passes and it approaches midday): ok, I think we escaped the immediate danger. (He looks out at the bright sun of high noon as agents begin filing back into the detention block.) But, we're still stuck in the middle of a freakin military base with crazies' lookn to kill us.

Scene shifts to John and Jerald's apartment on the UC Fresno campus. Light from the moon illuminates the kitchen clock showing it is almost 2 AM. Ava emerges from a side bedroom and quietly walks to the side of the sleeping Xaedon. He is asleep on the floor covered by a UC Fresno football blanket.

**Ava Voice Over **(smiling and looking down at him fondly): I admit it. I have feelings fora him. They are'a stirring inside me. (She lingers then turns to return to her bed. She laughs.) What are da chances for a half-human hybrid from da sewers and a shapeshifter from da palace on Antar?

Later that morning. Jerald opens the door to the bathroom. Steam pours out the door and he emerges in a robe. John is sitting at the breakfast table eating a bowl of Grapenuts. Kyle is stretched out awkwardly on the couch as Serena and Ava exit John's bedroom dressed in jeans, short tee shirts, and running shoes. Ava's hair is in curls and the piecing and tattoos are again gone. Serena's long red hair is pulled back in a ponytail. The subtle application of makeup accentuates their natural beauty. Kyle wakes and sees Serena. He wraps himself in the blanket and walks to her.

**Kyle:** good morning beautiful.

**Serena** (wrapping her arms around him while giving him a long kiss): Kyle (whispering) I thought you were going to come to me last night – Ava came out, but you and Xae were zonked.

**Kyle** (suddenly embarrassed): I thought you were kidding. (Suddenly upset with himself for the lost opportunity.) Tonight. (He smiles and is about to say more when he is interrupted.)

**John:** Jerald and I installed the luminousness inhibition (LI) unit in the metal detector at Dodd Hall. We wired in a data acquisition system that transmits the raw data over our cell phone.

Jerald walks to the PC, types in a username and password. The screen shows a graph of LI intensity versus frequency. It forms a sharp bell-shaped curve with all the data bunched together in the middle between 500 and 700 nanometers.

**Jerald:** all the data are in the 'human' range. No outliers that would indicate that (he laughs) we are being invaded.

**Serena** (serious tone): it's early. The main student traffic won't begin until we approach 8 AM.

John joins them as they stare at the plot. Numbers are continually being updated; about a thousand students have been studied. Suddenly there is a loud 'ping.' Then there is another and another. New points are being displayed at the low end of the chart.

**Kyle** (who is now standing behind them watching): what's that?

**Jerald** (looking perturbed): oh, it's nothing. Just the LI device missed a signal. He types another set of commands and the plot shifts to a bar chart; there are three regions labeled 'Shapeshifter,' 'Humans,' and 'Antar/Artur.' Numbers are displayed above each bar: 3, 1212, and 0.

**Serena** (turning to Kyle with a smile): another interpretation is that three individuals with complete inhibition were just irradiated – i.e., three shapeshifters.

The number of students starts to pick as indicated by the rising numbers.

**Kyle:** too bad we can't see what's going on.

**John:** actually, we can. (Ava and Xaedon join them.)

He types a few commands on the keyboard and a second monitor comes on with a video feed. Each time someone walks through the metal detector, the number on the graph pops up one digit. In the distance a large, burly man with a backpack approaches the detector. He opens a container of Tic-Tacs before throwing a few in his mouth. As he goes through the detector, another ping is heard and the number-count for low LI's increases from 3 to 4. Kyle and Serena turn to Jerald.

**Jerald:** still doesn't mean anything. The detector is just missing the signal from time to time. Now if we got a high signal that…

He is interrupted as the computer emits a series of different, high-pitched notes. Everyone's eyes shift to the computer monitor and the bar chart where the number above the Antar/Artur bars indexes up from 0 to three. Next their eyes swing to the video monitor.

**Xaedon:** I missed it. What did they look like?

John types commands into the computer and the video feed and the bar chart image are seen running backwards and the Antar/Artur index returns to zero. He stops, and plays the data feed forward. They watch three very tall, very pretty blondes dressed almost completely in white approach the detector. Again the signal is emitted and the index moves to 1, then 2, and then 3.

**Serena:** god, if we just knew who they were.

**John** (looking sheepishly to Jerald): well, actually…

**Jerald:** we have integrated Professor Bates new facial recognition software with the video feed and cross referenced it to the FBI and State Department domestic and international criminal list, as well as the UC campus directory. But, you can't tell anyone – this is not strictly kosher.

**Kyle **(slight grin on his face): some might consider it a violation of their rights.

**John:** so we skipped the approval process.

**Jerald:** including (pause) Professor Bates.

**Kyle:** along with the FBI and State Department, I bet.

**Serena **(looking determined): I don't care. We won't tell anyone.

**Ava:** who are dey?

John again types commands into the computer. The face of the first suspect is displayed and a series of similar faces are rapidly flashed on the second monitor. Soon there is a soft ping and a box outlining the word "match" is displayed. The face of the second and then the third girl is displayed and the process is rapidly repeated. Serena hits the enter key and the pictures of each girls is displayed and information is filled in a box below each picture.

**Jerald **(staring at the monitor and reading the information): they are all students.

Blanco, Verde, and Rojo Zinaplox

Out of state (Kyle laughs)

No tuition support

Majoring in International Studies (Serena and Ava nod, both with small smiles)

Address is on Haight Street.

**Serena:** didn't we meet a Zinaplox at Hanley's? They were from Artur I think.

John and Jerald look shocked. They thought this was all a big joke. But, suddenly the realization that they may be in direct, frequent constant with species from other planets starts to hit home.

**Jerald:** you mean (pause) this is for real.

Serena, Kyle, Ava, and Xaedon look at him and slowly nod. Xae extends his arm and tentatively wraps it around Ava's shoulders; she turns and smiles and he pulls her closer.

**Serena:** how hard would it be to duplicate this equipment?

**John:** not hard, but expensive.

**Kyle:** we know a multimillionaire who would just love to install it in his museum.

**Serena** (writing a name and a phone number on a piece of paper): call our friend Brody in Roswell. Get him set up to start collecting alien data. We have to know how many friends we've got out there.

Scene shifts to Tucson. It is dark out, early the following morning. Liz and Max are in bed. Liz gets up and goes to the bathroom. She soon returns and you can see her slipping out of her nightgown, which falls to the floor.

**Liz **(softly): Max (rubs his shoulder), are you awake? (He turns to her and she gives him a big smile. Liz pulls back the sheet just enough to make it obvious she is naked.) Things have been a little hectic around here and I believe your have fallen behind in providing your husbandly duties.

Another big smile, which is returned by Max. He moves closer to her and they kiss. Liz reaches down and after a few awkward movements pulls Max's red boxer shorts up and throws them to the floor. She giggles and climbs on top of him, still covered by the sheets, and they begin to kiss.

**Zeke:** I couldn't sleep.

Max and Liz suddenly realize they are not alone. They turn and see Zeke who is standing by the bottom of the bed. Liz rolls off Max as Zeke begins to climb up the sheets.

**Zeke:** can I sleep with you?

Without waiting for approval, he proceeds to climb up the sheets and climb in between them. Liz and Max try to jerk sections of the sheet over them so there is something between their naked bodies and Zeke.

**Max** (he flashes an apologetic smile at Liz and then turns to Zeke): ah (pause) sure.

Liz breaks out laughing, soon Max follows. Zeke doesn't know why they are laughing but it is contagious and soon he is smiling and laughing too. He hugs first his dad and then Liz.

**Zeke:** I love you father (he turns to Liz) and you too Mother Liz.

Max hugs both of them to him and smiles broadly.

**Max Voice Over:** I can't recall ever feeling this happy or more contented. (Liz looks to him and he gives her a big smile.) Even if tomorrow presents a new threat, a new danger -- I will enjoy this moment to the fullest.

Scene shifts to the bedroom shared by Maria, Michael, and the two infants. Baby Alex starts crying. Maria is dressed in an oversize tee shirt with button-down front. She gets up and changes his diaper before returning to bed. As soon as she starts to breast feed Alex, Alan awakes and starts to cry.

**Maria **(to Michael): can you get him?

**Michael **(hesitantly): sure. He gets up. He is dressed in only black boxer shorts. As he approaches the basinet Alan stops crying, but once he sees it is Michael, he starts to scream.

Michael looks so hurt. His son is afraid of him and cries at his approach.

**Michael:** Alan. I am so sorry. I never meant to yell at you. (Alan begins to quiet.) You and Alex are the most important people in the world to me. Your mom and I were devastated when you left. (His voice cracks.) I thought my heart was going to break (he starts to cry softly), and now you hate me -- I never meant to scare you or hurt you. (He moves close and caresses Alan's face with his hand.)

**Alan:** father. I love you. I was just so upset that you were mad at me. I couldn't bear to disappoint you… We didn't plan to go to little Zan's, I mean Zeke's – it just happened. Can you forgive us?

Michael picks him up and gently moves him to his shoulder. He hugs him and lightly pats him on the back.

**Michael** (ear to ear smile): I never thought I could feel like this. (He looks to Maria who is smiling back.)

**Alan:** Alex, are you done? I'm starving here.

**Maria **(chuckling): god Michael, he's already starting to talk like you.

Scene shifts to Eagle Rock Military Base later that morning.

**Nicholas:** we got to end this. (He looks out the window and points to two 5,000-gal fuel tanker trucks parked across the street.) I'll take the one on the left; you take the one on the right. We have to ram then into Dimitri's building and kill all those evil son-of-a bitches. (Rath looks indecisive.) Look he just caused Lonnie to be killed – let's do it NOW!

Rath is still in shock and denial but responds to Nicholas's order and together they propel the trucks into the building. The result is a towering inferno of fire and multiple, huge explosions. The agents are thrown to the ground. Subsequent explosions from fuel oil stored in the basement of the building ignite and obliterate the building and everyone in it. An hour passes and they stare at their destruction with pride. Suddenly they spot a black helicopter. It is lifting off from the heliport behind the detention center – Lonnie, Dimitri, and a blonde-haired man can be clearly seen in the passenger seats. All have bandages across their heads but appear ok.

**Nicholas** (looking outraged): well, I'll be…

**Rath **(looking relieved): I've listened to you long enough. You know nothin' of strategy or military tactics. I told you Lonnie wasa working him. (Big smile on his face.) We'll wait until it gets dark and den blow this place.

**Nicholas Voice Over:** you won this round. But, Lonnie, you will not survive the next.

Scene shifts to the Navajo Indian Reservation outside Grants, New Mexico. Isabel is dressed in khaki cargo pants, and a white button-up the front blouse tied in a bow below her breasts to expose her flat stomach. Jesse is in blue jeans with a Cornel University polo shirt and Nike running shoes. Hanley is dressed in another pair of gray pants and a black 'U2 Rocks' tee shirt. They walk around the trading post off of Route 371 looking at the rugs, jewelry, and pottery. This is the tenth trading post they have hit since they arrived in Grants. No one has heard of the Nenevi's. Isabel waits until a pair of elderly tourists pay for their purchase of a prayer rug and leave. Isabel approaches the young clerk. He has a broad, deeply tanned face, black hair pulled back in a traditional ponytail and a broad barrel-chested physique. He is dressed in jeans, boots, and a white shirt with a bolo tie.

**Isabel:** hello. My name is Isabel. (No response. She belongs to no religion, but improvises.) I'm a Latter Day Saint, and I'm working on my genealogy. I've traced my father back to the Civil War, but I've had little luck on my mom's side (she gives him a big smile), anyway, my Aunt said she believed my great grandmother grew up in this area, and …

**Indian Clerk** (cutting her off): was she Navajo?

**Isabel:** no, I don't think so.

**Indian Clerk:** then why come to me? I can't help you.

**Isabel:** I was told her family lived in the Grants area near the Navajo Reservation. I have only her married name, and so far I've had no luck. I may look a little like her, and I was hoping…

**Elderly Indian** (coming in through the curtained off back area): what is her name?

**Indian Clerk: **grandfather; this is not our concern. She is an outsider.

**Isabel:** Nenevi. Her granddaughter is a doctor, Dr. Nenevi.

Elderly Indian man walks to Isabel. He raises his hand and touches her face, turning it to one side and then the other. Jesse walks up close behind her defensively. Hanley watches closely.

**Elderly Indian** (suddenly there is recognition and a surprised look): you (pause), you are a special one. (He turns to Jesse, and then to Hanley and nods.) You too are special. Come, I will take you. My name is Chee. (He turns to his grandson.) Tell your father I will return tomorrow.

The grandson begins to object. The old man stops him with a look, and walks out the front door. Isabel, Jesse, and Hanley follow. Isabel gets behind the wheel and Jesse holds the front-passenger door open for him.

**Chee**: it will be a long journey. Follow this road for 30 miles, and then turn left when you come to a stand of cottonwood trees. (He closes his eyes and seems to fall asleep.)

Scene shifts to the Dupree estate. Conchita comes in upset. Señorita Laurie. Señorita Lorie. This woman she come. She don't stop. Everyone turns to see Tess walking behind Conchita.

**Tess:** where is Zan?

Zeke steps out from behind an angry looking Max. Zeke recognizes the blond hair, blue eyes and the resemblance to Aunt Ava.

**Zeke:** mother?

Tess holds out her hands and he walks to her. She gives him a big hug but his response is more reserved. Tess looks at Max and then Liz and seethes with anger.

**Tess:** what have you done to him? What lies have you told him?

She grabs his hand and starts to walk out. She stops, looks around, and then proceeds out to the deck around the pool. Max and the others follow but stop at the door seeing she is only taking Zeke to a small table.

**Tess** (to Max and the others, in an angry tone): can we have some privacy?

They turn and walk back to the living room. Raeve however shifts into the garb of a Mexican gardener and walks out the back door to the area around the pool and begins to pull weeds from the natural cactus and gravel garden so she can keep and eye on them.

**Tess **(speaking to Zeke, but pointing to Liz): Zan, do you know who that woman is? The short woman with the dark hair.

**Zeke:** my name is Zeke, and she is Mother Liz.

Tess is incensed hearing this title.

**Tess:** first your name is Zan -- like your father on Antar, the King. And, that woman is not your mother; I am your mother. I forbid you from calling her that. She is a slut -- a home wrecker. Do you know that Max and I are married, and yet he lives with that … that bi...

Zeke doesn't know what to say, Liz has been so kind, but he can sense that Tess is his real mother.

**Zeke:** father says she is his Queen.

**Tess** (nearly shouting): no! I am the Queen. Max is my husband, the King. You are Prince Zan. She is … she is nothing. Wouldn't you like to live with your father and me? We could return to Antar – you loved Antar. You would be a prince again. We would live in the palace and have servants -- anything you wanted.

**Zeke:** but…

**Tess **(cutting him off): it's all Liz's fault. If it wasn't for her, your father and I would be together. Just ask her, she won't deny it!

Raeve has slipped away from the garden and informed Max of what Tess is saying. He is angry and goes to her and Zeke.

**Max:** get out. I won't have you saying those things, spreading lies about me and Liz. Zeke, go inside, I need to talk to your mother.

**Tess:** no, stay here with me.

Zeke doesn't know whom to obey. But, he looks at the stern expression on Max's face and knows he must obey his father.

**Zeke:** yes father.

He turns, upset at the shouting and harsh words, and runs into the house. He sees Liz who bends down and opens her arms to hug him. He starts to turn away from her and then thinks of what his mother said. He walks to her.

**Zeke:** is it true that my mother was married to King Zan?

**Liz:** well sorta, but…

**Zeke **(cutting her off): are you the reason why my mother and father are not together.

**Liz:** yes, but let me explain…

Zeke turns and walks to his room and slams the door. Liz follows and tries to talk to him through the door. Zeke plops on the bed and begins to cry. He does not respond to Liz.

**Zeke **(shouting): you are not Mother Liz! You are the reason why father and mother are fighting. It's your fault that they are shouting. Just like mother said, you even admitted it … you are the reason they are not together.

Tess leaves after yelling at Max and promising to get her child back. Max returns to the house upset. He sees Liz and takes her into his arms. Liz tries to comfort him, and tells Max he must talk to Zeke.

**Max **(knocking on Zeke's door): may I come in?

**Zeke** (sitting up and wiping his eyes): yes father. (With a swing of his hand he opens the door and returns to his bed.)

**Max** (sitting down beside Zeke, he places an arm around his son): your mother was upset. She may have said some things that confused you. She…

**Zeke:** are you married to mother?

**Max** (caught off guard by the question): well, no. But, …

**Zeke:** but you are my father and she is my mother? And when you were King Zan you were married to Queen Avan'ya?

**Max:** yes, but…

**Zeke:** and Liz, she is not my mother.

**Max:** no, but she is my wife. And…

**Zeke:** mother said she is the reason you are not together. Is that true?

**Max:** look, I don't like to be questioned like this. I am your father and you will listen to me. Liz is my wife on this planet, in this life. I love her, and she loves you.

**Zeke** (turns his back to Max): you are my father, and King – so I must listen to you. But, Liz is not my mother and I will not listen to her. She is the reason mother, you, and I are not a family. (Starts to cry.) I do not love her. I want to go to Mother Tess.

Zeke buries his head in his pillow and cries harder. Max puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shakes it off.

**Zeke:** leave me alone. (He sobs into the pillow.)

Scene shifts to the Dupree living room. Everyone is gathered together; the mood is very tense since Tess's arrival. Diane has alerted Phillip to what has been going on.

**Phillip:** I spoke to the President. He was very upset with the actions of the FBI. The President called in the FBI Director and the Secretary of Defenses and we talked for over an hour. They naturally were concerned about the actions of Khivar, but they agreed they over reacted. They have this Mr. Antarvé under house arrest and are now convinced you do not represent any danger to the country. He gave me his promise, as well as the Director and SecDef, that we can return home safety to Roswell. I heard about the unpleasantness tonight, and in light of this new development, I thought you might want to consider moving back.

**Maria:** I'd like to get back to my mom.

**Michael:** I love Laurie, but I'd feel more comfortable at home.

**Max **(looks to Liz who nods): ok. It seems unanimous. Isabel took one of the cell phones, when she calls in for her report, we'll let her know to return to Roswell after she finds her donor and retrieves the journal. Raeve, can you contact Xaedon, and tell the others of the change in plans. I'm sure Kyle will be happy to get back to his dad's place. We'll need to rent another van, but we can do that tomorrow.

**Liz:** can we trust the FBI? Maybe we should not let them separate us again.

**Max:** you mean stay together? Where?

**Liz:** just for a few days until we can check them out. We could stay at the UFO Museum. It used to be a fall out shelter; we know it's pretty secure.

Michael begins to argue, but Maria places a hand on his shoulder.

**Maria:** we can stick together for a few more days – until we're sure it's safe for the babies. (Michael looks from her to the babies and then turns to Max and Liz and nods.)

Scene shifts to the physics department at UC Fresno. It is early evening.

**Kyle:** I don't know why we are back here. I tried everything you could think of before. Sand, gold… even radioactive Cesium – nothing.

**Ava:** we need to try the crystal.

**Serena:** it has power.

**Kyle:** ok. Let's get this over. What do I do? Point at it, hold it…?

Scene shifts to Indian country. The SUV slowly navigates the rutted dirt road. In the distance, high on a bluff is a single-room cabin. A line of smoke trails out the metal chimney. It is near sunset.

**Chee:** this is the home of Nenevi. Old lady Nenevi raises cattle on this government lease. Let me speak to her and see if she will talk to you.

He slowly gets out of the SUV, but walks strongly up the steep, twisted trail. He stops 50 yards from the entrance and waits. In a few minutes, the door opens and he continues up the path and enters her hut. After a seemingly long time, he exits and waves them up. All start to walk to the hut, but he holds up his hand.

**Chee:** only the woman. She will see only her.

Isabel walks up the path and enters. Sitting in a straight-back rocking chair is an old woman. She is deeply tanned and her face is wrinkled and shows damage from the sun. Still, she is immediately recognizable as an older version of Isabel.

**Isabel** (tears forming in her eyes): grandmother?

**Old Lady Nenevi:** I would be your great grandmother. But, you are not her. You are like the men who came to me and papa. Those men caused great pain. After all these years you have come… must I return to the ship? Is that why you came?

**Isabel:** no. (She looks at Chee. He stands and leaves them alone, walking back to the SUV.) I know we are not related in the normal sense – but still, I carry your genes. I am made directly from the essence that was you and …

**Old Lady Nenevi:** I understand. That night when we were prospecting near Window Rock on the Navajo Reservation and the ship landed and took us aboard. That night changed my life -- and my husband Charlie's life. He was a young man, but he never fathered another child. He had nightmares of where they prodded and poked. No one believed him. He died a broken man.

**Isabel:** I am so sorry. I was…

**Old Lady Nenevi:** you were not born then. I do not blame you. But, I sense you did not just come to visit an old woman 50 miles from nowhere. You came for the journal. Yamine visited all the 'donors.' She searched everywhere for any hint of the Four. Years after that night in 1946, when we were taken, she found us and explained. She said you were going to save the world. So, I'm glad you have come, because it's going to hell in a hand basket (she gives a small laugh).

**Isabel:** do you still have the journal?

**Old Lady Nenevi:** yes. Sometimes, I think that is all that has been keeping me alive. I had to stay on this Earth until you came. (She walks to a beat up chest of drawers, and opening the bottom drawer pulls out an oilskin wrapped package. She slowly, tenderly opens the package and reveals a leather journal. She reverently hands it to Isabel. Isabel opens the cover. The first few pages contain only words in Antarian script. She has no idea what they mean. With desperation, she turns back farther into the journal and is relieved to see that the later two thirds are all in English.)

**Isabel:** did you read it?

**Old Lady Nenevi **(looking surprised): no. This was not for me. She said you would come. Now, I am tired. It has been a long day and the sheep need feeding. You can see your way out.

Isabel looks hurt with the brusque dismissal, but begins to turn dejectedly towards the door. Suddenly she turns to the old woman, tears in her eyes.

**Isabel:** I never knew my mother. I was created… engineered. You are the closest thing to a birth mother (she begins to cry) I will ever have. I so hoped we could … I don't know, I missed the sense of belonging. I never knew my biological mother, I've thought of her so often… I know nothing about you, and yet you are in so many ways my mother. Not my grandmother or great grandmother – my mother.

Isabel begins to cry harder and she puts her hands over her eyes as she sobs. Old Lady Nenevi looks at Isabel and her eyes begin to tear up too.

**Old Lady Nenevi: **well I guess you could help me feed the flock.

Isabel looks up and is greeted with a smile from the old lady. They walk out of the hut and she grabs Isabel's hand as they walk up the hill. Isabel smiles broadly and waves to Jesse, Hanley, and Chee as she and the old woman navigate the steep, narrow trail.

**Old Lady Nenevi: **I was born in 1920 outside Tuba City in Northeast Arizona. My father was a famous prospector. He was one of the first at the Comstock Lode area in Nevada. Before that he was at Leadville in Colorado. Silver -- he had a nose for it. When I was a girl…

Scene returns to the Physics Lab. It is near midnight. Serena and Ava are in the control room monitoring the gauges. Several times Kyle has been able to cause enough of a change to set off the gauges for a few seconds.

**Kyle** (smiling): it seems to work best when I hold it.

**Serena:** yes, I think we are making definite progress. Let's call it a night.

**Ava:** I think Xae is gett'n tired guarding da door. Who could go for som pizza? (Without looking back she opens the door and runs to Xae.)

**Serena** (walking to Kyle and pulling him to her): I was proud of you today. (Coyly.) Is there anything I could do to show my appreciation (now playful) for my big, strong superman?

**Kyle** (with an ear to ear grin): you can show me a few more of those alien love moves…

**Serena:** in your dreams…, well actually (she smiles, with a what I am I waiting for twist of her head) that sounds like a good idea.

Kyle, Serena, Ava, and Xaedon have returned to the Physics Department. It is 7:30 AM the following day.

**Kyle: **why did we have to get up so early? I had plans for this morning (he moves close and gives her a kiss.)

**Serena **(smiles, gives him the slightest of a kiss, and then returns to business): I just wanted to run one test before everybody gets here. It should only take a few minutes and then we can hit Denny's.

**Kyle: **ok. So what's the plan?

**Ava:** I may be able ta boost ya power by help'n you concentrate.

**Kyle:** you are not going to mindwarp me!

**Ava:** no. I can't. But, ah may still be able ta give ya a little push.

**Kyle** (reluctant): ok.

Kyle holds the purple crystal in his right hand and Ava's hand in his left. Serena and Xaedon stand in the control room watching the gauges. The clock on the wall shows 7:51. Serena counts down from three using her fingers, 3…2…1. Kyle looks at Ava and together they concentrate on the purple crystal. Momentary it begins to glow, flicker, and then fade.

**Kyle** (jumping up and down hugging Ava): I think we did it!

Ava smiles broadly and nods. They both look into the control room to see Serena and Xae's reaction. But, both are gone.

**Kyle:** what the hell? (He looks at Ava confused.)

**Ava:** maybe we were under longer dan we thought and dey went out for coffee.

They open the door to the lab and no one is there. It is near the time for class and normally the hallways and classrooms should be buzzing. They turn and run back into the lab and go to the window. They stare out. Only one person is in sight, a homeless man pushing a shopping cart. Empty cars sit idling at the stoplight. One car is pulled to the curb. The passenger door and trunk are open.

**Ava** (beginning to become scared): what's go'n on?

Suddenly from outside, there is a crash and a honking horn. They look out the window and the quad is packed. A car has rammed another and woman and an older man are yelling at each other. Noise from students stomping up the stairs is heard from outside the door.

**Serena** (back in the control room looking at Kyle and Ava sadly): so, it didn't work.

**Xaedon** (looking disappointed): I thought that had a real chance of success.

Kyle looks at the clock; it reads 7:55.

**Kyle:** what time did we start the test?

**Serena** (not following the question): I don't know, about 7:51, why. (Kyle points to the clock.)

**Ava:** oh my god – we'a shifted time.

**Kyle:** just like in Roswell. We were under attack by the Skins. When my dad and I came back from fishing, we noticed this huge, glowing green tube – it was stuck in a billboard welcoming tourists to Roswell. Everyone in town was gone – everyone but the hybrids and the Skins. Courtney said it was a time shift.

**Xaedon:** Courtney? Do you mean Court Ry'Lan?

**Ava:** why didn't ita affect you?

**Kyle:** it took time for us to dissolve or something. My dad and I, Liz and Maria – we were out of town. When we got back all the humans were just… gone. Then slowly we started going too.

**Serena:** then how did you defeat it?

**Kyle:** Maria – she electrocuted it. (Everyone looks at him confused.) Just after I disappeared, she wrapped a jumper cable around it and the resulting explosion destroyed the tube, and poof – everyone was back.

**Xaedon:** I think we need to get back to Max. Rae 'called'; they are going to return to Roswell. Isabel, Jesse, and Hanley are still in Indian Country. We should tell the others about this discovery. It could be critical to…

**Ava** (cutting him off): no! Did yo forget about da little problem we got? Ya know, da Royal Protector traitor?

**Xaedon:** It couldn't be Rae; we have a psychic connection with her. I know what she thinks, feels… There is no way she could hide such treachery from me.

**Serena:** what about Hanley?

**Xaedon:** it is difficult to believe. I refuse to believe. But… I just know it is not Rae. We could tell Max, Michael, and the others. Keep it secret from Hanley until we can figure this out.

**Serena:** I agree with Xaedon, we need to get out of here. People are going to start asking a lot of questions when they realized the whole campus lost a few minutes of time. And, we need to tell Max. Let's gather up our stuff. It'll take a couple of days to drive back, and we can think of to whom, and how much, to tell. I want to talk to John and Jerald before we leave. They can assemble a list of all the shapeshifters and Antarians on campus.

**Kyle:** we are going to need friends… allies for this upcoming war.

Scene shifts to the Dupree estate. A new SUV has been delivered and everyone is packing up. Relations between Max, Liz and Zeke are very tense.

**Liz:** Zeke, do you need to go to the rest room before we leave? It's going to be a long trip.

**Zeke **(obviously torn with his emotions for Liz): that is a good suggestion… wife of the King.

**Liz** (upset with his coldness): can't you just call me Liz?

**Zeke:** mother says that because of you, she and father are not together. You did not deny it. Father confirmed it.

Zeke stomps off to the bathroom. Max comes up and puts his arm around a distressed Liz.

**Liz** (crying softly): I didn't think it would hurt this bad. I've only known Zeke for a few days. But, in that time, I've learned to love him. He is a part of you, so naturally… But it was more; there was a connection. How can he turn his love for me off, so quickly, so completely?

**Max:** he is a little boy. He is confused. This is tough on him too. I know he loves you. The way he called you Mother Liz, the way he hugged you and held your hand. But, he loves his mother too. Give him some time; we will work this all out.

Everyone gives Laurie a hug before they get in the SUVs. Michael, Maria, Raeve, and the twins are in one. Max, Liz, Zeke, Phillip, and Diane are in the other. Liz hops in the front passenger seat so she is not seated next to Zeke. Max slips behind the wheel. Both vehicles pull out and begin the drive to Roswell.

Scene shifts to Isabel and Jesse's bedroom at the Best Western in Grants, New Mexico. Isabel is immersed in the journal.

**Isabel:** this is fascinating. A lot has to do with collecting the DNA samples, Yamine working with Zan, Rathmé, and Amíle to prepare the pods, and arrange for the coup -- and then her early years on Earth searching for us.

**Jesse** (looking surprised): you seem to be taking it pretty well.

**Isabel:** what do you mean?

**Jesse:** from what I read, Zan set you up with Khivar. He manipulated you. He allowed your relationship to continue so he could suck Khivar in…

**Isabel:** there was a master plan. One that required that the Royal Four die – to be cloned, to be sent to Earth to live again. (She turns to Jesse and smiles.) I've lived with this guilt due to Vilandra's actions for years. Now I know it was part of the plan.

**Jesse:** you were not a bad person.

**Isabel:** my actions were … necessary. Ava told us of the prophecy -- that we had to be fulfilled. Well, I have you -- and now I've got this Vilandra guilt off my back. (Big smile.) I think we should head back to Roswell. Max, mom and dad should be back later today; Kyle and Serena tomorrow. I know everyone is dying to read this new journal.

Scene shifts to the infirmary at Rogers Air Force Base. Dr Heil is in recovery room, his head is wrapped from a concussion, his arm is broken, and there is a large bandage covering a long deep laceration down his right cheek suffered following the initial explosion at Eagle Rock Military Base. Lonnie and Dimitri are alone in an adjacent room resting after treatment for head wounds inflicted by Nicholas and Rath.

**Dimitri:** are you ready to fulfill your part of the bargain?

**Lonnie:** well, I'm in pain here. But, I'm sure I'll be ready soon.

**Dimitri:** I believe these are only superficial wounds, cuts, abrasions – I can handle small things like that (he touches the damaged area and the evidence of any injury is quickly removed.)

**Lonnie:** I thought only Zan could do dat!

**Dimitri:** there are people on my planet that have far greater healing capabilities. I can repair minor injuries. And, I heal quickly -- already there is no evidence of our earlier scuffle.

**Lonnie:** so, what ya got in mind? (She snuggles closer, and gives him a seductive smile.)

**Dimitri:** business before pleasure. My spies have learned that the Royal Four are returning to Roswell – all of them. I believe it is time to round them up. They appear human, have human emotions – I can exploit that for my purposes. I must make sure they do not interfere with my Master's plans for Earth.

**Lonnie:** so what do I do?

**Dimitri:** can you impersonate Isabel? I need you to change your clothes, your voice, your mannerisms… Then you can lure them into one location, and I use the FBI and DIA thugs to simply swoop in and capture them.

**Lonnie:** I can do that. (She waves her hand and a perfect imitation of Isabel, based on their last meeting is displayed.) But, won't they fight back? Ya know, dey got powers.

**Dimitri:** there are ways to neutralize their powers. (He moves in close and kisses her.)

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 513: Infiltration

Story by NickMax

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some of the ideas used in this episode**

Edited by Keila and faillow

Previously on Roswell: Liz and Max shared a tender moment with Zeke before Tess returned and destroyed the closeness that was building between them. Tess and Max fought, upsetting the little boy. Zeke loves Liz, but is convinced that she is the reason why his mother and father are fighting and are apart.

Kyle, Serena, Ava, and Xaedon returned to UC Fresno where they learned that shapeshifters and Antarians commonly visit the campus. Serena believed these aliens could be recruited to help in the war. When Kyle and Ava tested the purple crystal, they found that they could achieve a temporary shift in time – a potential weapon.

Michael and baby Alan made up. Michael, Maria, and the twins shared blissful times as a new family.

Isabel, Jesse, and Hanley sought out Isabel's DNA donor. The meeting initially did not go well, as Old Lady Nenevi recalled the night of the abduction and the pain the experience caused. But, Isabel eventually bonded with her donor and obtained Yamine's journal.

Phillip spoke to the President, the Director of the FBI, and the SecDef. They stated that Mr. Antarvé had been captured, and felt it was safe for the Royal Four to return to Roswell. Everyone agreed, but Liz suggested they stay at the UFO Museum until they could be assured it was safe to return to their homes.

Dimitri convinced Lonnie to betray Rath and Nicholas. Rath and Nicholas later learned of the plot and attempted to kill them. The plan appeared to work as they destroyed part of the Eagle Rock Military Base, killing Mr. Antarvé. However, Rath and Nicholas saw Dimitri and Lonnie escape by helicopter. Dimitri explained his plan for Lonnie to impersonate Isabel so he could capture the Royal Four and friends.

Episode begins at the UFO Museum. Two weeks have gone by and everyone is beginning to settle in. There does not appear to be any FBI, DIA, or aliens poking around, and everyone begins to believe that things will be ok.

**Max** (to Michael and Maria): we're going to play Putt Putt, why don't you join us?

**Maria:** no thanks; we're taking the kids to the park. Have fun.

Max and Liz exit the Museum; Max is holding Zeke's hand and they seem in a good mood. Maria and Michael, each holding a baby follow close behind. They smile and wave, as the others get in the SUV and drive off. The new parents put their infants in their car seats, Michael slips behind the wheel, and they drive away.

Scene shifts to the hidden FBI offices outside Roswell. Dimitri, Avere (Hanley's girlfriend), and Hauté (Hanley's old friend), who both recently arrived from Antar via spaceship, sit in front of a bank of flat-screen monitors. Avere, a tall, raven-haired beauty, is dressed in a black tight-fitting jump suit. Hauté is similarly attired. Pictures that the FBI has accumulated of Max are displayed on the monitors. The pictures shift to Michael as they talk.

**Dimitri:** Ava is no longer reporting. I need information.

**Avere:** Hanley and Max trust us; we can infiltrate the group.

Pictures on the monitors shift to Isabel.

**Hauté:** I recommend we shift into normal appearing townspeople. Nothing flashy – average humans. We can observe unobtrusively first. If we need to make contact, we can. Hanley is smart. It won't take him long to figure out we are not part of any official group sent by the Queen to protect the Royals.

**Dimitri:** good suggestion, we will go that way.

**Avere:** a direct approach would save time, I can…

**Dimitri** (cutting her off): are you disobeying an order?

**Avere** (suddenly fearful): no. No, of course I will obey.

She morphs into a tall, thin, attractive mid-40's woman with dull-blond hair, light tan blouse, tan slacks and dark brown loafers. Haute, shifts to a Hispanic man, mid-fifties, dressed in jeans, boots, and a brown t-shirt.

**Dimitri:** Avere, you know your duty. I need to know where Max is and what he is doing at all times. (Avere lingers, waiting for Hauté. Dimitri sees this.) You can go now; I have a different assignment for Hauté.

Scene shifts to the parking lot of the Putt-Putt. Max, Liz, and Zeke get out and start walking to the hut where they pick up the balls and putters. Max is on the outside and holds hands with Zeke who is in the middle. Liz walks along side Zeke; he reaches up and grabs her hand. She is surprised at the friendly action by the little boy and smiles down at Zeke. He smiles back and they continue to the hut.

A white Honda Civic pulls up and parks several spaces away from Max. An attractive middle-aged woman steps from the car and watches them proceed to the check-in hut.

**Avere** (as middle aged woman, calls on her cell phone): Dimitri (listens to the reply). I located Max and have him under surveillance.

Max talks to Zeke as they wait behind two other teenagers.

**Max:** Liz came here many times when she was a girl. (Chuckling.) Watch out, she wipes me out every time we play – she is very good.

**Zeke** (looking confused): mother Liz, I mean Liz (looks momentarily confused) can beat the King?

**Liz **(to Zeke): Max is not all powerful; at least not on this planet. I'll teach you how to play. You have amazing eye-hand coordination for someone so young; I'll bet you will be a wiz at this.

They get balls and clubs and walk to the first tee. Liz places a ball on the mat and expertly strokes the ball through the legs of two alien figurines implanted into the putting path. The ball travels around a bend and ends only inches from the cup.

**Max **(smiling, enjoying his time with the two people he loves the most in the world): what did I tell you? She's a hustler (he laughs).

Max goes next; his ball hits the edge of the alien leg and bounces back. He hits the ball again and it clears the obstacle and ends about two feet from the cup.

**Zeke:** that was very good father.

Zeke lets Liz show him how to stand, grip the club and swing. Zeke puts down his ball and tries to emulate the stance and putting styles he has just observed. He looks at the alien obstacle and the bending course. He slowly strokes the ball. Without consciously willing it, he mentally guides the ball smoothly through the alien legs so it strikes the retaining wall at the perfect angle for the ball to careen off the wall into the center of the cup.

**Max** (amazed): did you see that! The first time he plays Putt-Putt my boy gets a hole in one!

Max and Liz are overjoyed. Max grabs Zeke and swings him around. Liz gives Zeke a big smile and hugs him. They walk to the next hole. A miniature spaceship with spokes like a windmill is located halfway down the putting surface; it slowly turns, momentarily blocking, and then clearing, the path to the cup, 30 foot down the green.

**Liz:** since you got the best score, you get to go first. You have to time your shot so it passes between the vanes of the ship.

Zeke places his ball on the mat and swings smoothly. The ball appears headed towards one of the ship's vane, but suddenly seems to speed up. It travels between the vanes, passes by the cup, hits the rear wall and ricochets into edge of the cup, circles twice and then falls in. Zeke lets out a yell and runs to the cup to retrieve his ball. Max is excited too and runs to Zeke and they hug. Zeke runs on to starting area before hole number three.

**Liz **(stunned, turns to Max): did he use his powers?

**Max** (suddenly concerned): I thought it was just a lucky shot.

**Zeke** (yells again as he pulls his ball from the cup on the next hole): I got another hole in one! (He runs to hole number four.)

**Liz:** he's cheating.

**Max:** I don't think he knows what cheating is. He is doing it unconsciously. He desires something, and … it happens.

**Liz:** you've got to talk to him. This could be a problem.

Scene shifts to a safe house outside of town. Dr. Heil and Dimitri arrive with Lonnie and they enter. Rath and Nicholas are watching the building from a Mustang convertible. They lower themselves as they see Lonnie approach.

**Rath** (smiling): that was Lonnie. She looked ok.

**Nicholas:** yeah, she looked just fine. She and her new lover seem to have healed with no ill effect. But, Dr. Heil looks like he's got a broken arm. Let's stick around and see what that pack of scum bags got planned.

Scene shifts inside the safe house.

**Dimitri:** I need you to impersonate Isabel so we can gain access to the group.

**Dr. Heil:** we will capture Isabel after she leaves her mom's – so we will know what she is wearing, her make up, and her hair color and style. You've got to work on your accent, but I'm sure you can pull it off.

**Lonnie** (thinking of that day when she convinced Max to go to New York): look, I've impersonated her before, okay?

**Dimitri **(looking at Lonnie and smiling) ok, let's go over the plan again. When you get back to the UFO Museum you will…?

**Lonnie:** I'll say dat I've learned of ah new threat. It's important we all get togeth'r ta discuss.

**Dimitri:** and you'll set the meeting for 8 PM at the Museum. It will be dark by then and Heil can get his men in place.

**Dr. Heil** (looking a little deranged): I lost a lot of good men at Eagle Rock -- including my brother. I'm looking forward to 'interrogating' Max.

Scene shifts to the Evans' house. Diane and Isabel have just returned from the grocery store and they are putting away their purchases.

**Diane: **so, how are you and Jesse getting along?

**Isabel:** great! Jesse is the most wonderful husband. So strong, and our s… (Diane looks at her closely and Isabel's face begins to turn red.)

**Diane **(seeing she has embarrassed Isabel, she decides to change the subject): so, are you back in town permanently?

**Isabel **(relieved to talk about something else): dad seems to believe the FBI and the military will leave us alone. But, they are not our only threat. There is still Khivar…

**Diane **(ignoring Isabel's concern): I know this may not be the best time to be starting a family, but Max has little Zeke, and Michael and Maria have the twins. When are you and Jesse going to make me a grandmother (she gives Isabel a big smile)?

**Isabel** (looking pained and upset): mom. I need to tell you something. Something about Jesse…

There is a knock at the door. Isabel looks relieved with the distraction and nearly runs to the door. She opens it and sees Michael standing there.

**Isabel** (still upset about her conversation with her mom, she looks shocked and alarmed): Michael, what are you doing here? Is something wrong? (Diane walks up to the door too.)

**Michael:** everything's fine. The babies have been missing you. We're going to the park. How about coming along?

**Alan and Alex** (so clear it is as if they were standing beside her): please Aunt Isabel.

Isabel smiles. She doesn't want to talk about Jesse and his sterility problem and sees this as a way to avoid the discussion with her mom.

**Isabel:** yeah. Great. I have missed them too.

She turns and gives her mom a hug and then leaves. She gets in the back seat of the Lincoln Navigator and sits between the two infant car seats. Raeve has moved to the rearmost seat. Diane waves as they pull out. Isabel gets out her cell phone and invites Jesse to join them.

Hauté is watching from a car across the street. He pulls out his cell phone.

**Hauté:** Dimitri. We got a delay on that pick up. The princess just got picked up by the General. I'll follow.

Scene shifts to the interior of the UFO Museum. Serena is sitting on a makeshift bed reading from the journal.

**July 10, 1948 Earth Years. Roswell, New Mexico.**

I have decided to write in English. I am Yamine D'Ravan. My orders from Queen Malarthe were to find the Royals. I recently landed on Earth and learned that their ship crashed nearly a year ago. The military has attempted to cover it up, but too many people knew the details. I've talked to everyone from the newspaper editor, to the radio station guy, to the mortician. No one thinks anyone survived, but if they did, the military has them in captivity.

Four Royal Protectors were sent with the pods and the crew. When no reports of their safe arrival were received, we became worried. I was in charge, so the responsibility fell on me. Years ago I was ordered by the King to develop a cloning operation. Professor Morgania, Amíle and I engineered a new life form, the Gandarium, to bridge the DNA and RNA sequencing in third stage amino synthesis. Next we constructed the gestation pods and implanted the seeds.

We used the Gandarium to merge the DNA, collected from the human samples that were returned to the palace, with the essence of King Zan, Queen Avan'ya, Princess Vilandra, and her betrothed and the King's second in command Rathmé. We programmed the clones to become self-aware and recall their duty when they reached maturity. The first and true Royal Four would gestate 42 years before emergence into a tough urban environment. They were designed to use their intellect and persuasive skills to convince the earthlings to join in the fight. The second set, planned to emerge after 44 years, would be less human and remember more of Antar. They would grow up in the sparsely populated West, where they would be made tough by surviving in the harsh desert conditions. If the true four cannot persuade, the duplicates will compel Earth's leaders to cooperate.

**Serena Voice Over:** something must have gone wrong. Max, Michael, and Isabel emerged after 42 years – but they grew up in Roswell, not in an urban setting. And didn't Ava say Kal was waiting for them, in the sewers of New York, to hatch – but only she emerged on time. The other dupes didn't hatch for almost two years. That must be why Nasedo wasn't at the pod chamber when Max, Michael, and Isabel hatched -- they weren't scheduled to emerge for 2 more years. The true four are Max, Michael, Isabel, and Ava – they are the persuaders. The less human dupes, Zan, Rath, Lonnie, and Tess – they were supposed to be the compellers.

She returns to the journal.

It was my responsibility to come to this strange blue planet to find them. Professor Morgania must also have felt compelled; he stowed away on the ship. I fear he is lost too.

Coming here seemed so simple. Earth is a small planet compared to Antar or Artur. How hard would it be to find them? Two sets of four, two pod chambers, and two Graniliths to return them when the time came. I knew in 1946 the pods and Granilith chambers were prepared in Roswell and Los Angeles.

**Serena Voice Over:** two Graniliths! The other one is in Los Angeles!

She returns to the journal.

Finding them seemed so straightforward. But, now – it seems impossible. This world is vast. I can not locate anyone from the ship. No crew, no protectors. They could be anywhere.

My only hope is that any survivors followed the directive to stay away from humans until the time is right. Our prior explorations indicated that Indian country was the best place to hide and wait. But, this state alone is filled with vast expanses of land set aside for the various Indian tribes. I have no choice but to search. I will start near Roswell and work outwards.

She flips forward.

**June 10, 1949. **

Nothing. I have travel through the Zuni, Hopi, Apache, and Navajo Reservations. My study of the various Earth dialects has been invaluable. Of all, I feel most comfortable with the Navajos. Silver prospectors camping out on the Navajo Reservation were the source of the DNA collected four Earth years ago. I must hope my affinity for the Navajos is shared with the other protectors and crew. If they go there too, I may have a chance. If that does not work …

Scene shifts to the exterior of the UFO Museum. Sheriff Valenti pulls up in his Roswell patrol car and drops Kyle off. Kyle walks to the door, enters, and passes down the stairs.

**Kyle Voice Over:** I wonder when Brody's getting back from his trip to Fresno? I hope he has been having fun comparing his alien head count with Jerald and John.

Kyle walks past the tourists to a door marked 'No Admittance.' He opens the door with his key and enters a new area. Walking into a makeshift bedroom, he sees Serena sitting on their bed reading the journal.

**Kyle **(he calls out): Serena. Serena. (She looks up from the journal.) You still reading that?

**Serena: **it's fascinating. You should read it too.

**Kyle:** I've been too busy since I got back. (He sits down beside her and gives her a kiss.) I bet you are getting hungry. I told Max we'd meet him at the Crashdown at noon.

**Serena** (reluctant to put the journal down, but excited to see Kyle and her friends): yes, I'm starving. I haven't had a Men-in-Black for ages. Let's go.

They walk out of the UFO Museum, cross the street to the Crashdown, and enter. Max sees them and waves them over as he moves to the other side so he, Zeke, and Liz sit side-by-side in the booth. Kyle and Serena slide into the booth. Zeke stands on the booth seat and looks at all the alien murals on the walls. He has a big smile on his face. Resting one hand on Liz's shoulder he starts to touch a picture of an alien. However, at their touch, both Zeke and Liz jerk and nearly collapse as they experience a common premonition.

**Max** (first to Liz and then to Zeke): what's wrong?

**Liz** (grabbing Zeke's hand and staring into his eyes, she whispers): you saw it too?

**Zeke** (turning to look at Max): someone will die, and soon.

**Kyle** (very agitated, turning to Liz): what did you see? Who will die? And when?

**Liz** (pretending to not know): these premonitions… they are always just impressions. Flashes, blurs of images… (She looks at Zeke.)

**Zeke Voice Over:** someone will soon try to endanger the King. I must protect him.

Jeff Parker seeing his two daughters sitting at the booth rushes over to say hello and take their orders.

**Jeff:** hey. Your mom and I haven't seen enough of you since your return; we really missed you guys. (Big smile, not picking up on the tension.) What can I get you to drink?

**Max** (upset, but trying to regain control): we'll all just have cherry cokes.

**Jeff **(turning to Zeke): and how about my little man? What can I get you? A milkshake?

**Zeke** (very subdued): I would like a cherry coke too, grandfather.

Jeff can tell something is wrong but doesn't know exactly what to do.

**Jeff:** ok … I'll be right back (he turns and walks hesitantly back to the soda fountain.)

**Max **(whispering): we gotta go back to the Museum and figure out what to do.

**Liz Voice Over**: I've got to delay that discussion until I can talk to Zeke alone.

**Liz**: look we're all hungry. Let's have lunch before we go back. There's no reason to upset my father.

Scene shifts to the library. Ava and Xaedon are sitting side-by-side in the reference section holding hands.

**Ava** (whispering): we've been ere for hours.

**Xaedon:** we've read half the books on Navajo mythology, and there is nothing like the story in Claudia Parker's paper.

**Ava:** I've read her paper so many times I bet I coulda recite it word for word. I just know da clue to Orion is in dar but I just can't figure it out.

**Xaedon:** Navajo legends and religion are full of prophecies, but nothing about four stones, hidden pods, Orion, or a coming Evil.

**Ava:** maybe it's a code. Dar was somethin about decipher'n.

**Xaedon:** you mean secret codes? Take the first letter and shift; A becomes B, B becomes C kinda of stuff?

**Ava:** sounds sorta crazy. But dare was dat series of letters; bunched together in groups ah two.

**Xaedon:** it was near the bottom of the page.

**Ava:** something about playing fair. Could dat have anything to do with it?

**Xaedon:** if it's in code, we need a codebook or a cipher. Without that it would be impossible to decipher. (Looking dispirited and seeing the same in Ava he gently kisses her hand.) Let's take a break. Want to go back to the Crashdown and get some lunch?

**Ava:** Hanley is always hang'n round. Dar's got to be someplace else. How bout da Pizza Pan?

**Xaedon:** you're on (he smiles and grabs her hand as they leave.)

Scene shifts to the park. Jesse has joined them and he sits on a park bench. Isabel pulls Alan out of the twin stroller and hands him gently to Jesse who seems uncomfortable with the baby. She picks up Alex and sits down, happy to hold the baby. Michael and Maria walk off hand in hand for some alone time. Raeve walks off 30 yards to give them some privacy but remains within protection range.

**Isabel:** aren't they great?

**Alan:** who holds me?

**Isabel** (to Alan): that's Jesse. He's my husband.

**Jesse:** who are you talking to?

**Isabel** (looking surprised): to Alan. Didn't you hear him?

**Alex:** he can not hear us.

**Isabel** (looking from Alex to Alan): why?

**Alex:** we… (he looks at Little Alex who nods) we don't think he likes us. We can control who hears our thoughts.

**Jesse** (looking a little irritated): you want to clue me in? What's going on?

**Isabel:** the babies can (pause) they can communicate -- telepathically. I can hear them; Michael, Maria -- everyone can hear them…

**Jesse:** everyone but me? (Offended.) Why?

**Isabel** (reluctant to say): I don't know. Maybe in a few days -- after they get used to you.

**Jesse:** you know Isabel, I was an only child. I didn't have any cousins – so I don't have a lot of experience with children. You love children, but they make me (pause) uncomfortable -- I'm afraid I'm going to drop them, or hurt them. And now they can speak to everyone but me. (Upset.)

He gets up and puts Alan awkwardly back into the stroller.

**Jesse:** I better get back to work (obviously upset, he walks off towards his car).

**Isabel:** Jesse…

**Jesse** (as he walks away, then turns): I'll see you at your mom's house tonight.

Isabel is left holding Alex. Tears fill her eyes.

**Alan:** he was not very nice.

**Alex:** I don't think he likes us.

Scene shifts to Michael and Maria. They have walked a few hundred yards away from Isabel and Jesse to another part of the park and have sat down on a bench under a cottonwood tree.

**Maria:** I love Roswell in the fall. It's not too hot. The late flowers are in bloom. Some of the leaves are starting to fall. It has that autumn smell.

**Michael:** and…

**Maria:** and, I have two perfect babies, a perfect boyfriend, the FBI hasn't tried to kill us in two weeks…

**Michael **(gently cutting her off): I was thinking, maybe we oughta get hitched.

**Maria** (flabbergasted): where did that come from?

**Michael:** well, we were meant for each other. Other than Max and Liz, no one else has ever shared a love on two planets in two different lifetimes. We love each other, we have two kids, it just seems…

**Maria **(kisses him, and then tries to take a serious attitude): was that a proposal? (She shakes her head.) A man just doesn't say 'let's get hitched.' He gets down on one knee, takes his beloved's hand in his, and begs she will take his sorry ass. (She smiles.)

Michael looking awkward as he gets off the bench and lowers himself to one knee. He takes both her hands in his and stares into her eyes.

**Michael** (smiling): I know we've had our ups and downs, but I've always loved you. I pushed you away at times – but only because I thought being together would put you in danger. You were always, will always, be the only girl for me. Marry me Maria. (He leans up and kisses her.)

**Maria** (crying): yes. Yes. Yes!

She pulls him to her on the bench and they embrace. Two older women walk by and stare at them disapprovingly.

**Maria**: we better get back. (Giddy with excitement.) I gotta tell Liz.

They get up and walk hand-in-hand back to Isabel and the babies. Maria and Michael are very happy as they approach Isabel and Raeve, but don't say anything when they see how sad Isabel looks.

**Isabel **(trying to look brave, but with tear filled eyes): Jesse and I… he doesn't want babies… (Looking distraught, and needing an excuse to get away.) I better get back to the house… mom wanted me to go to Bitter Lake with her to pick up some papers for dad. Can you drop me off at my parent's house? (Without waiting for a reply, she runs off to the car, distraught, and lost in her thoughts.)

Scene shifts to the Evans house. A black Cherokee 4x4 pulls up and the garage door opens. Hauté and Lonnie get out and enter the garage. A Mustang convertible has been trailing them. It pulls up and parks several houses down.

Scene shifts to the special room at the UFO Museum. Hanley is on his cell phone. He is upset and pacing back and forth. He flips it off as Max, Liz, Zeke, Kyle and Serena enter.

**Max:** what's wrong Hanley? (Hanley is very upset, but still is reluctant to talk.)

Liz takes this opportunity to pull Zeke aside.

**Liz** (whispering to Zeke): what did you see?

**Zeke** (whispering too): a bad man was trying to hurt father. And someone died.

**Liz:** was Hanley (she nods to the tall shapeshifter talking to Max and the others) that man?

**Zeke:** no. He had blond hair, and was very mean.

**Liz:** I saw something too. We need to stop it.

**Zeke:** I will take care of it; I will protect father.

**Max** (to Hanley): you want me to take the responsibilities of the King, but you don't provide me the information to make informed decisions. I order you to tell me. (Liz and Zeke walk back to the group.)

**Hanley:** I have spoken to protectors across the planet. No one knows of a new spaceship of protectors from Antar. I told them about Avere and Hauté and the ship in the desert. I don't think they believed me. They all think they both died during the coup… (Hanley acts uncomfortable and does not look Max in the face.)

**Max:** there's more.

**Hanley **(reluctantly): both were suspected as traitors. Royal Protectors, on earth – traitors to the true King…

**Kyle:** they're working for Khivar?

**Hanley:** they must be… unless.

**Serena:** unless what?

**Hanley:** unless they are working for Dimitri and the Evil.

Everyone drifts to their own rooms. Serena pulls Kyle to her.

**Serena:** Ava said there was a traitor -- a Royal Protector. We all assumed it was Hanley – but what if it is Avere or Hauté?

Scene shifts to the Evans house. Isabel enters and calls out to her mom. No one answers and she assumes Diane has gone on the errand alone. She sits down on the couch and begins to sob. Suddenly she senses a searing pain in her neck. He reaches her hand up and pulls out a tranquilizer dart as she loses consciousness. There is a blinding white flash and Hauté shifts from the Hispanic-man disguise to his normal shape. Lonnie dressed in cargo pants, lace-up combat boots, and a black, low-cut blouse walks out of the bedroom.

**Lonnie:** good work man. You gonna kill her?

**Hauté:** no. She might be valuable as a bargaining chip.

Suddenly there is the sound of a key in the front door. Lonnie runs to the door. She places her hand on the doorknob and her hand glows red for a second as she freezes the mechanism. She takes a quick look out the security window and sees it is Jesse. She runs to Hauté.

**Lonnie:** get her out of here. I'll take care of the hunk.

She takes a long look at Isabel and then lowers her hand. As she raises it from her feet to her head, she is transformed into a copy of Isabel. She makes sure that Hauté has secured Isabel, and then unfreezes the door. Jesse stumbles in.

**Jesse** (looking at the door and Isabel): what…, what was wrong with the door?

**Lonnie:** I donna know. (He looks at her strangely.) I mean (changing her voice) -- I don't know what was wrong. I guess it just got stuck (she gives him a big smile that seems out of place with the Isabel he left only an hour ago.)

**Jesse:** I thought you would be upset.

**Lonnie:** how could I be upset with you? (She kisses him as she runs her hand down the front of his pants and squeezes.) Have you done something naughty?

**Jesse **(aroused but confused with this unexpected behavior): I just… I…

Lonnie-as-Isabel pulls him by the hand and walks to Isabel's bedroom.

**Lonnie:** you can make it up to me (big smile and pulls him into the bedroom and closes the door.)

Hauté hears the door close and uses the opportunity to carry Isabel to the garage. He pops open the trunk and lowers her in before closing it. He holds out his hand in front of him and there is a brilliant white flash as he transforms into an image of Phillip. He backs out of the garage and drives away. Nicholas and Rath emerge from behind the lawn tractor and watch Hauté and the 4x4 race down the road.

**Nicholas:** they are doing a switch.

**Rath:** that dupe Isabel was in the trunk, so Lonnie must be inside. (He begins to walk to the door. Nicholas stops him.)

**Nicholas:** if Lonnie has a plan to fool the Royals she's not going to be happy if you screw it up by barging in. Let's wait and watch. (They return to the convertible and their covert surveillance.)

Scene shifts to Isabel and Jesse's bedroom two hours later. Jesse is used to alien sex but has never experienced anything like this. His whole body feels different. He stares at the ceiling with a fixed smile on his face. Lonnie turns to him.

**Lonnie:** was that ok lover?

Jesse is distracted by the lingering glow from the 30-minute orgasm, but still notices that Isabel has never called him lover.

**Jesse:** something is wrong.

**Lonnie **(looking incredulous): I didn't satisfy you?

**Jesse:** no, it's not that. It was great, but … different. And, you never call me lover.

**Lonnie **(realizing she has stepped out of the Isabel persona desperately searches for a way to cover her tracks): I'm upset. (Seeing he isn't buying it, she improvises.) Dimitri contacted me. We are all in danger. (She takes a quick look at Jesse, he looks concerned now). We need to meet tonight, everyone, so I can tell them all about it.

**Jesse** (now very concerned and self critical that he doubted her): what did he say?

**Lonnie:** I'm too upset to talk about it. Just hold me.

**Jesse:** shouldn't we call everyone? Warn them?

**Lonnie **(realizing she can't justify staying in bed with Jesse any longer): yeah. You're right. Call for me. Tell them I'm too upset to talk.

**Jesse:** I'm sure Max will want to come over immediately, but I'll tell the rest to meet us here at 7.

**Lonnie: **no!(Nearly shouting.) No (realizes she has over reacted), I need to be alone -- with you. Just tell them to meet us at the UFO Museum at 8. The museum will be safer.

Scene shifts to the UFO Museum; it is near 8. Everyone is there except Isabel and Jesse. They all are upset. Max and Hanley are pacing. Michael looks like he wants to smash something. Zeke looks serene, as he sits rigid in a chair. Liz and Maria sit next to each other holding the babies.

**Maria:** now is not the best time, but I have to tell you something. (Liz scoots closer.) Michael asked me to marry him!

**Liz:** you're kidding! When? What did he say? More important, what did you say?

Scene shifts to the front of the UFO Museum. Jesse and Lonnie pull up in his rental car and park. They exit, enter the building, and walk down the stairs. A mustang convertible has been tailing them. Rath parks the car behind a neighboring shop and he and Nicholas exit. They wait until Jesse and the Lonnie have entered the Museum, and then follow.

**Lonnie: **go ahead. I have got to use the little girl's room.

**Jesse **(looks at her strangely, because of her choice of words): ok. I'll tell them you will be right in.

Rath and Nicholas see Lonnie move to the fallout shelter access door and release the locking mechanism. They move back to keep out of sight. The access door opens and Dr. Heil enters the Museum through the shelter door followed by five black-clad secret operatives.

**Lonnie: **where's Dimitri?

**Dr. Heil:** he's busy. He wants this to be an all DIA operation. FBI doesn't want to get its hands dirty. (He turns to a tall African American agent.) Do you have the TAG ready? (The agent nods.) Then turn it on and let's go.

Dr. Heil grabs Lonnie and sticks a 9-mm semi-automatic pistol to her head. He turns to her.

**Dr. Heil:** it's show time.

Dr. Heil, Lonnie, and the five agents enter. The TAG is activated, so when Michael, Max, Handley, Xaedon, and Raeve raise their hands to blast them nothing happens. They all look confused until Dr. Heil points to the agent holding the TAG. Jesse is not affected so he runs towards Dr. Heil and Lonnie.

**Lonnie**: Jesse – no.

**Dr. Heil: **don't even think about it, or she gets a great big hole in her very pretty head. And with Max out of commission, we could all sit here and watch her slowly bleed to death. (Jesse is angry and frustrated, but helpless to act.)

The agents walk from person to person, cuffing each person's arms behind their backs. Then they add plastic ties around each person's ankles and pull them tight. Zeke and the babies are considered too young to be of any threat and are ignored. Max, Michael, and the protectors are extremely angry; Michael looks like he might explode. Liz and Maria huddle next to each other in fear of what is coming next.

**Dr. Heil:** Max, I don't know how you did it, but you sprung your fellow aliens from Eagle Rock.

**Max** (looking angry and confused): I don't know what you are talking about.

Heil nods to two agents and they pull the gurney from the alien autopsy exhibit into the room. They throw the dummy to the floor and approach Max. He struggles but due to the cuffing and binding he is helpless to resist. The agents place him on the gurney and cut off his shirt.

**Dr. Heil:** did you know my brother was on the base last week? He wasn't even associated with the agency. Just an innocent civilian, coming to visit his big brother -- and now he is dead! Because of you and all you evil aliens, my brother is dead! (He nods to a different agent who approaches with a satchel. He opens it and a set of scalpels is revealed.)

**Liz **(pleading): no, you can't do this…

**Max:** it's me you want, let the others go.

**Liz:** no! (She begins to cry.)

**Dr. Heil:** I want all of you -- dead. Our planet will only be safe when every one of you, every alien on this planet is dead. (He takes out one of the scalpels.) I read some advice from an Agent Pierce in the FBI archive. It was suggested that cutting you open while you are still conscious is an effective interrogation procedure (laughs). Tell me where they rest of you alien scumbags are located or 'I will take you apart piece by piece, and make sure that you stay conscious enough to feel every second of it.' (He laughs.)

**Max:** there are no other aliens. We are it.

**Dr. Heil:** that's too bad. I guess I'll have to cut you up, one at a time, to just make sure.

**Little Alex: **Aunt Isabel?

**Lonnie** (looks around confused, she stares from person to person): who said that?

**Little Alan **(whispers to Maria, Liz, and Alex): that is not Aunt Isabel.

**Little Alex:** that woman is evil.

**Lonnie **(looking uncomfortable): Heil, tell your goons to let me go. I don't think you want to upset Dimitri. (Heil hesitates, but eventually nods and one of the agents removes her cuffs. She steps out of the leg strap and walks to Max on the gurney.) It was good ta know ya Maxie. Let me tell ya something, you wasa never the man Zan was.

**Max:** you're Lonnie! Where's Isabel?

**Lonnie:** that's right, I'm Lonnie. The Princess -- she's safe with our buddies Dimitri and Hauté.

**Jesse:** if he lays a hand on her…

**Lonnie** (cutting Jesse off): and you would do what? (Laughs.) It didn't seem you werea missi'n her too much a couple hours ago. (She leans in and kisses Jesse; he pulls away from her with disgust.) What? You don't love me no more? For an earthling you weren't half bad, but you no Rath.

**Dr. Heil:** are you done? I got some cutting to do. (He laughs as he draws the scalpel down Max's chest. Blood spurts out and it covers Heil's shirtsleeve. Max screams out.)

**Liz (**desperate): Zeke do something!

Zeke stands and walks to Dr. Heil who is still holding the blood drenched knife.

**Zeke:** release him.

Dr. Heil and the other agents laugh.

**Dr. Heil:** you are next little man.

Zeke's normally blue eyes glow a vibrant purple as he concentrates; Dr. Heil begins to choke and sputter.

**Zeke:** I am neither all human nor all alien. I was born of two hybrids – I am different. The TAG does not affect me.

The other agents stop laughing and begin to rush towards Zeke. He turns his purple gaze towards them and they stagger. Blood flows first from their noses and then their ears as they begin to scream. The glasses of the African American agent shatter and the five agents quickly fall dead at Zeke's feet.

**Max **(struggling against his restraints): Zeke no, there has to be another way.

**Zeke **(staring fixedly at Heil): they were just stupid followers. You, however, are evil and deserve to die a slow painful death. (Heil continues to struggle, his face turns bright red before he lets out a final scream, blood flowing from his eye sockets, nose, and ears – he falls dead.)

Everyone is stunned having witnessed this display. Lonnie recognizes her opportunity, and escapes.

**Lonnie:** gotta go. (She blows everyone a kiss before she turns and runs up the stairs.)

As Lonnie reaches the top of the stairs and exits, Nicholas and Rath step out.

**Nicholas:** well if it isn't our little Lonnie fleeing from those half-wits.

**Lonnie** (recognizing her predicament): no. I'm Isabel. Help me, they are…

**Rath** (cutting her off): we saw a shapeshifter take Isabel away. Youa Lonnie.

**Lonnie **(reconsidering her position): aint you da quick one. I guess dares gotta be a first for everythin'.

**Nicholas:** I should kill you right now.

Scene shifts to the lower room at the UFO Museum.

**Michael:** Zeke. Turn off the TAG and set us free.

**Liz:** no, you have to stop Max's bleeding.

Scene returns to Lonnie, Nicholas, and Rath.

**Lonnie **(walks up and towers over Nicholas): without your powers yoa nothing.

**Nicholas:** but, you see, the TAG does not affect Skins. (He raises his hand and Lonnie grasps her throat, she is being suffocated.)

**Lonnie** (to Rath): save me.

**Rath:** how could you turn on me? I trusted yo. We've been together on dis wretched planet... we were supposed to leave it together. We were a team…

**Lonnie** (now desperate as she nears the end): I was only playing Dimitri, you know I lov… (The TAG is deactivated and the tattoo on her right arm begins to appear – then she falls dead still looking like Isabel.)

Rath screams out and turns his full power on the unsuspecting Nicholas. Nicholas staggers, pulls at his head, and then falls over apparently dead. Rath walks up to Lonnie, studying her fallen form. Memories of their lives together flash before his eyes. He can't help but feel a loss deep within him.

**Rath Voice Over:** I am alone now. I helped kill Zan, Lonnie is dead, and Ava, da traitor, has gone over to da defectives. Maxie, Isabel, and Michael – dey are not my family – but neither is Khivar, Nicholas, or Dimitri. D'air is no one. All these terrible years on dis wretched planet – dey are only to grow worse now. But…when I look at Maria, d'air is something that calls to me – a recogn' of feeling so true I can't shake it. I sense I too had a great love once -- a warrior, a lover... No, it's not possible. I couldn' have da type of feeling dat sad excuse for a dupe, Michael, shows for dat lowly human. Still, in my dreams I still see those burning purple eyes, her unbreakable loyalty, her love...

Scene reverts to the lower level in the Museum. Ava has stopped Max's bleeding but he is still weak. Liz hugs Max as she cries. Michael comforts Maria as she tries to settle the crying babies. Xaedon holds a nearly comatose Ava. Hanley sits beside Raeve holding her hand. Jesse stands alone.

**Jesse Voice Over**: what did I do? Did I make love to Lonnie? How could I not have known?

The glow in Zeke's purple eyes has faded to light blue, no one seems to have noticed the glow. Zeke walks to Max.

**Zeke:** are you all right father?

Liz helps Max sits up on the gurney; he is very pale from the loss of blood, and still shaking from the ordeal. He looks down at Zeke.

**Max:** you saved my life, everyone's life, but…

**Zeke:** I killed. I know you do not approve.

**Max **(tears filling his eyes): do you feel the loss? They were bad men, but they were men. Do you have no remorse?

**Zeke **(misinterpreting Max's sadness for revulsion): I did what Liz asked, what she knew I would have to do. She saw it in her premonition, as clearly as I did, how this day would end. Why do you not ask her if she feels the loss?

**Max** (turning to Liz with astonishment): is this true? Did you know he would have to kill all these men?

Liz crying, looks away from him with guilt. She begins to speak, to explain -- but Zeke cuts her off.

**Zeke:** she is weak. A Queen would know what has to be done to protect the King and the throne, (pause) and do it without remorse. Come with me father. We don't belong here with her. We must return to the true Queen, my mother, Tess.

There is a commotion as Tess suddenly enters and slowly walks down the stairs. She looks at Zeke and Max.

**Tess:** you were a great husband to me in that other life. You were a great man, a great King – and you loved me. I have always trusted you, been there for you. Come, Max, you must see this is the only way to save Earth, prevent the enslavement of the Five Planets, and defeat the coming Evil -- you must come with me now.

**Max** (hesitates, but for just a second): no Tess! Liz is the Queen. She is my wife on this Earth. Together we can defeat our enemies. (Liz hugs him tightly and he places an arm around her shoulder.)

**Zeke **(looking torn, but eventually turns to Max and bows): your highness.

He turns and walks up the stairs to Tess. She grabs his hand roughly and they walk to the top of the stairs. They both turn and look back before walking out the door.

**Max **(his voice weak from the ordeal): Zeke, no! We love you! You can't leave us.

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 514: Destruction

Story by NickMax and Keila

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some of the ideas used in this episode**

Edited by Keila and faillow

Previously on Roswell: Dimitri plotted with Avere, Hauté, and Lonnie to capture the Royal Four. Hauté drugged and kidnapped Isabel allowing Lonnie to impersonate her.

Max, Liz, and Zeke shared a pleasant afternoon of Putt-Putt. Zeke appeared to have tremendous natural talent, until it was learned that he could not control his powers -- he unconsciously used them to get whatever he wanted.

Serena reviewed a portion of the journal, and we learned that there were two Graniliths placed on Earth, one in Roswell and one in Los Angeles. Two groups of four were designed. One, the True Four, was planned to persuade Earth's leaders to help the Five Planets, the other four to compel their cooperation. By apparent mistake following the crash, the True Four were mixed up, and sent to the wrong sites to grow. Max, Michael, Isabel, and Ava represent the true four.

Michael proposed to Maria and she accepted. However, before they could share their happy news they learned of an unpleasant encounter between Jesse, Isabel, and the babies. Jesse declared his discomfort around kids in general, and the infant twins in particular. When Jesse came home unexpectedly to apologize, Lonnie in the guise of Isabel seduced him. He was suspicious but did not make the connection in time to help avoid their capture.

Zeke and Liz had a joint premonition. Danger lied ahead and someone would die. Before they could devise a plan, Lonnie, disguised as Isabel, called a meeting at the UFO Museum to tell them of a new threat. Lonnie let Dr. Heil of the DIA into the closed museum. Using the TAG to negate the alien's powers, all (except the babies and Zeke) were cuffed and prepared for slaughter. Dr. Heil sought to extract revenge for the death of his brother. As he began to slice up a bound and still conscious Max, Liz pled with Zeke to save his father. Zeke, who was not affected by the TAG killed Dr. Heil and his five DIA agents. Lonnie used the confusion following the killing to escape – but she was soon cornered by Nicholas and Rath. In an ultimate confrontation, Nicholas killed Lonnie for her deception and betrayal. Rath, distraught by the loss of his partner, appeared to kill Nicholas. Rath was devastated; his only comfort was a vague recollection of a lost love.

Max was relieved to be saved by Zeke, but disheartened by Zeke's apparent unfeeling taking of human lives. Zeke misinterpreted Max's sadness as revulsion, and blamed his actions on Liz since he believed that she too had foreseen the killing. Max was shocked, but defended Liz. Zeke declared Liz was not the true Queen. Tess returned and made an impassioned plea for Max to join her and Zeke -- that only together could they save Earth, prevent the enslavement of the Five Planets and defeat the coming Evil. Max rejected her demand, and she and Zeke departed.

Episode begins in New York City the same evening. An executive is seen in his upper-story office in a nearly deserted Manhattan skyscraper. His office is the only one illuminated on his floor. He paces back in forth in front of a large window overlooking Central Park. His cell phone rings.

**Skin Executive **(surprised at the call) your highness, King Khivar! How can I serve you? (Listens on the phone.) No, we have had no contact with your emissary for over two weeks. Nor have we been able to locate Nicholas, Vilandra, or Rath. (Pauses as he listens.) Yes, I have inquired across your organization, and no one has heard from them. I fear they are dead. What are your orders? (Listens silently on the phone.) The Royal Four? Our surveillance indicates they are in their homes in Roswell. (Listens.) Yes, your highness (he smiles), I will order it immediately. Shall I contact Tess? (He listens.) Yes, your Lord, I will deliver your orders.

Scene shifts to the UFO Museum, back room, immediately after Tess and Zeke's departure.

**Max** (still weak and pale, has his arm around Liz, he looks into her eyes): did you know? That Zeke would have to kill them; he said you saw it in your premonition.

**Liz** (tears filling her eyes, she is very sad): I saw Zeke…death and destruction -- but, not this. I would never push Zeke to commit murder. But, when I saw Heil cutting you up – all the horrors of the White Room came flooding back.

**Max** (surprised): you could feel everything that was going through my mind. My fear. My dread of that night, the knife… the pain….

**Liz:** through the connection. Yes, we are one -- I feel everything you feel, I …

**Max:** Zeke is Tess's son too; did you think he could mindwarp Heil?

**Liz:** in my premonition, I saw Zeke… we were not constrained, he confronted the agents … and then, everyone was free. Max, I feel terrible – he killed them because of me. I told Zeke to intervene –that lead to the killings?

**Max** (still weak from the ordeal, he takes Liz in his arms): I know you did what you did to save me. You could not have known that Zeke would kill. He is a little boy; no one could have anticipated that. (He kisses her forehead and then looks away). In your premonition, did you see Zeke leave (pause, his eyes glistening), with Tess?

**Liz:** no. I think I block out anything connected with Tess.

**Max **(turning and looking at the staircase where Zeke left): he just came back into my life … and now he is gone, with Tess of all people. Sure, she is his mother, but she has done terrible things. What evil influence will she have on Zeke? What will be the consequences? My child just killed all these men, and he showed no remorse.

Max is lost in his own thoughts. He turns and looks at Liz closely, seeing more than just sadness and remorse; he sees fear.

**Max:** there's more, isn't there?

**Liz:** we are in great danger. Khivar is coming…

**Max:** Khivar? The DIA just tried to kill us; maybe you mistook their actions for …

**Liz:** my premonition was just images. I saw Zeke, but I also saw a ship and destruction, people dying…

Maria has been listening. She walks to Liz and hands her little Alex and then gives her a comforting hug.

**Little Alex** (whispering): we must leave. He is coming.

**Michael** (listening too): if Khivar is coming, we're sitting ducks here. I say we blow this place.

**Max:** and go where?

**Kyle:** the pod chamber. I can take us there.

**Serena** (coming up next to Kyle and putting a comforting arm around his waist): I think Michael and Kyle are right. We need to get out of here.

**Jesse** (as if waking from a daze): we can't go to the pod chamber. Lonnie said Dimitri has Isabel. We have to rescue her.

**Ava:** Jesse's right. We hava rescue er.

**Michael **(angry): how do you plan to do that? Do you even know where she is? (He looks at each person, but no one offers any ideas.) That's what I thought. In the mean time, Khivar's about to blast us… I say we go to the pod chamber and figure out what to do next.

**Liz **(hugging first Little Alex and then Max): I agree with Michael. We need a plan, and we have to get out of here – NOW.

**Max** (assuming his leadership role): ok. Kyle, take Liz, and Maria and the babies. Come back for …

**Hanley:** the Royals are the most important people here – your survival is paramount. I'll take you and Michael and then come back.

**Max:** the last time you transported…

**Hanley:** I know what I'm doing now. Time is of the essence. (He walks to Max and Michael and places his hands on their shoulders as they slowly begin to disappear exiting with the tell tale 'pop.' Kyle whisks Liz, Maria and the babies away.)

Xaedon walks to Ava and gives her a smile and a comforting hug. Serena and Raeve look from them to Jesse, who is sitting on the floor, looking lost and desolate. Suddenly Kyle and then Hanley re-apperate and walk to the two groups. Hanley takes Ava and Raeve's hands and they soon disappear. Kyle places his arm around Serena's waist and along with Xaedon they walk to Jesse.

**Jesse **(desolate): take them and come back for me.

**Kyle:** it's ok; I can take three.

**Jesse **(trying to get himself under control): I need a minute alone. When we get back to the pod chamber, we'll all be crammed together for who knows how long. I cheated on my wife, allowed her to be captured…

**Serena:** you didn't know Lonnie was impersonating Isabel, and you surely didn't do anything to get us captured.

**Jesse **(looking despondent): but I didn't stop it either. (Turns to Kyle.) Please, take them and come back for me.

**Xaedon:** it's still dangerous. He needs a protector. Kyle, take Serena to the pod chamber and then come back for us.

Kyle nods and he and Serena slowly disappear. Jesse stares into the distance. Suddenly he remembers something, jumps up, and runs up the stairs of the museum. Xaedon doesn't know what's going on, but runs after Jesse. As he reaches the street level he looks up, but there are no flying saucers attacking. He sees Jesse starting his car and runs over, gets in, and they drive off.

**Kyle** (re-apperates into the museum minutes later): Jesse. Xae? (He calls again, but there is no answer.)

Scene shifts to a small, out of the way hotel off highway 285 South. Jim and Amy are on the red circular bed in the sultan room.

**Amy **(laughing): wherever did you find this place?

**Jim:** in law enforcement you're always running into unique … places. What do you think?

**Amy:** it's like the porno version of Aladdin.

Amy smiles as she picks up a small suitcase and goes into the bathroom. She closes the door.

**Jim **(raising his voice so she can hear him): with the kids back, we haven't had much privacy. Hanley is there all the time, and Kyle and Serena… Half the time the other kids are dropping in to watch TV. I thought you might like …

Amy opens the door. Her hair is combed straight and hangs to her shoulders; she is wearing a short skirt, a purple psychedelic, tie-died top (no bra), and cowboy boots.

**Amy** (acting coyly and speaking in a little girl voice): Sheriff Valenti, you wouldn't take advantage of a naïve hippie girl far from the safety of Roswell?

**Jim** (ear-to-ear smile): why miss, I'm afraid I might have to arrest you. (He and Amy laugh as she runs and jumps onto the bed.)

**Amy **(viewed from behind, she pulls off her top exposing her bare back): why officer (big smile as she holds out her hands), I believe you are going to have to handcuff me to this bed.

**Jim:** yes miss. Oh darn; I left my cuffs along with my gun and radio out in the cruiser. (He starts to get up to get the cuffs).

**Amy** (as she pulls him back and smiles): we'll just pretend I'm cuffed. So (giving him a seductive look), what are you going to do Sheriff?

Scene shifts to the FBI safe house outside Roswell. Dimitri is dressed in black dress pants, white shirt and red patterned, silk tie. He looks through a one-way mirror at Isabel sitting in a straight-backed chair in front of a scarred metal table. Her hair is mussed, her makeup smeared, and the tear tracks on her dusty face show she has been crying. An IV carrying drugs to control her powers is connected to a vein in her arm. She looks tired, but surprisingly not defeated.

**Dimitri **(to Avere): I bet Hanley has figured it out by now. You can retake your normal form.

Avere changes from the attractive mid-forties dull blonde seen earlier spying on Max to the raven-haired beauty. As Dimitri opens the door to enter, Isabel turns and slips the IV needle out of the arm.

**Dimitri:** so our little Princess. You look a mess; why don't you clean up? (Laughing.) Oh that's right -- with that serum flowing through your veins, you have no powers. I hope you weren't hurt?

**Isabel** (rubbing her neck where the tranquilizer dart struck her): what do you want already, Dimitri. (She looks at him intently and 'feels' his evil.)

**Dimitri** (considers for a moment, and then laughs): I'm sorry; but I get bored on this planet. Humans are no threat to my master and me. But, you and your brother … and the rest of the hybrids are different… at least your type presents a challenge.

**Isabel **(incredulous): so you toy with us?

**Dimitri:** it helps fill the time until I get my orders.

**Isabel:** orders? Orders for what?

**Avere** (speaking for the first time): to enslave this planet and take...

**Dimitri **(silencing Avere with a disapproving look): I am but a humble servant. I do the bidding of my superiors. Avere (he turns to her and in an unpleasant voice): you would be wise to do likewise.

**Isabel:** why did you bring me here? Where are Max and Jesse, and (pause) who's the woman?

An aide comes in and signals to Dimitri. He leaves the room and confers. Isabel stares at Avere.

**Dimitri **(soon returns): sorry for the interruption. Why did I bring you here? I wanted to see how they would try to rescue you. But, something has come up. There has been a transmission from Antar, and suddenly, I grow tired of this charade. (He turns to Avere.) Avere, deal with her, drive her out to the desert and dump her remains. (He looks coldly at her.) Do not fail me; come back here immediately, I have another assignment for you.

**Avere **(fearful): yes sir.

**Isabel:** no, wait. If you are going to kill me anyway, tell me why you are here.

**Dimitri** (evil smile): to serve my master.

**Isabel:** that's no answer. What are your intentions with Earth, Antar, Artur, …

**Dimitri** (considers, enjoying the psychological torture): I have come as the vanguard of an engineering force. We need your oxygen. Our ships will land and systematically suck the planet dry.

**Isabel** (looking terrified): but nothing can live without oxygen. We would all die…. No, I don't believe it. No one has that type of power. You're all talk Dimitri…

**Dimitri:** power? (Making up a tale to impress Isabel and Avere.) My master recently encountered a race that would not submit – so he caused the spectacular, stellar, implosion of their sun. It was unheard of in the history of astronomy. But, my master caused this red giant, burning in its prime, to violently explode in a supernova of a hundred million degrees. (Isabel's confused look indicates she does not get the connection to the very real explosion that occurred in their junior year in Roswell.) I assure you, he has more than enough power to subjugate this insignificant speck of dust revolving around a third rate sun far from nowhere.

Dimitri smiles, turns and leaves the interrogation room. Avere and Isabel are left alone.

**Isabel:** why do you obey him?

**Avere:** I have no choice. You do not know the powers he possesses. Some will survive even after his oxygen extractors arrive; I chose to survive. (She looks miserable.)

**Isabel:** join us. We can defeat him.

**Avere:** no, he can be cruel (her expression turns to fear). You have no idea of what he would do if I even thought it for a second. I have nothing against you, but you heard my orders. (She stands and all friendliness is gone). Let's go.

Scene shifts to the open road. Diane is driving along a long, flat deserted highway. The light from the full moon, the stars, and her headlights provide the only illumination. After a few seconds, a distant car approaches and the car's headlights momentarily light the sign for the abandoned Pepper's Café.

**Diane Voice Over:** Phillip owes me big time. He needs me to run to the Santa Fe courthouse to pick up the Ferguson deed or he and Jesse can't close the deal tomorrow. So I spend all day and half the night driving back and forth. Well, he can treat me to dinner at Chez Pierre tomorrow night. (She smiles.) Maybe I should ask Isabel and Jesse to join us, and Max and Liz too.

Scene shifts to the Evans law offices. Jesse rushes in the door and enters Phillip's office. Xaedon follows a few steps behind.

**Jesse:** you have to leave! Everyone is in danger.

Phillip is dressed in dark pants, white dress shirt but no tie. He jumps to the window and looks out on the quiet town.

**Phillip **(dismissive): what are you talking about?

**Jesse **(still looking uncertain about the prospect of an invasion of flying saucers): just trust me. You need to leave -- now.

**Phillip** (reluctant): what's going on?

**Jesse:** I'll tell you in the car. Now we have to get you and the Parkers and Ms. Deluca … everyone to safety.

**Phillip:** ok. Let me get my laptop and grab my jacket.

**Jesse:** Xae and I will wait for you in the car.

Jesse leaves and runs down the stairs. Xaedon lingers but soon follows. Phillip picks up his brief case and starts loading the Ferguson case files; one folder drops to the floor spilling papers across the floor. He picks up the papers and starts to return them to the folder. A paper strikes him as important and he starts reading, quickly forgetting Jesse's urgent pleas to escape.

**Phillip Voice Over **(as he sits back down in the chair): I can't believe there's any real danger. The President assured me the FBI was going to leave us alone. (He continues to read the paper.)

Scene shifts to 'Sam's Quick Stop' a now abandoned convenience store located in the desert along a remote section of back highway. A small, silver space ship is seen above the store. It rises steadily 100, 200, 300 yards into the air and then hovers. One second -- nothing, then a second larger black saucer materializes. The two ships begin to slide silently across the sky. View shifts to the edge of town, where the smooth, saucer shapes are silhouetted momentarily by the moon as they pass over a Salina, Utah city sign.

Move to interior view of the ship. Two 30-something Skins sit at the controls of the first ship; they are looking out through the canopy over the desert. One is a short man of apparent Chinese decent the second is a Caucasian woman. Both are dressed in jeans and dark shirts. The ship accelerates and soon it and the second ship are seen passing over the Chaparral Turnout as they pass over the 'Welcome to Roswell' sign.

**Skin Pilot No. 1:** the time-shift generator is working perfectly. (He checks something on the display panel.) Our lord, King Khivar has grown weary of dealing with the renegades.

**Skin Pilot No. 2:** we will collect them all tonight. Our orders are to destroy those we can not retrieve -- the hybrids and their friends. (The pilot begins to turn the ship towards the Evans house.) No (the other refers to a video monitor), there is a change in plans. Go to the Deluca house. We must eliminate the babies first; we can not take the chance that they could escape and teach the Royal Four to amplify their powers. (He checks his screen.) The orders for the pickup ship remain unchanged.

Scene shifts to the desert, a white Honda Civic proceeds down a deserted section of highway. View shifts to inside the car; Avere is driving a cuffed and apparently sedated Isabel to a secluded location where she can kill her and dump the body. Isabel closes her eyes and mentally changes the molecular structure of the sedatives given to her into an inactive form – immediately her strength begins to return. As she looks out the window, the full moon shows the rocky terrain. Suddenly, she recognizes the landscape; it is near the pod chamber.

**Isabel:** if you are going to do it, do it here.

Avere slows the car and pulls it onto a side road; after a hundred yards she stops and turns off the ignition. She unbuckles her seatbelt and turns in the seat to face Isabel.

**Isabel:** if you are going to kill me anyway, tell me why you joined the 'dark side.'

Avere (seeing no harm as she will soon kill Isabel): on Antar, the class structure is rigidly controlled. It's more than Royalty not mixing with commoners. You are born into your cast – nothing you do can affect your future. Hanley talked to you about loving me (she looks away, obviously pained) – did he tell you he could only sleep with me. His parents were Royal Protectors. Sure, he could have his fling, but someone from the palace could not marry a woman of lower cast. Dimitri showed us another way. He said he was going to lead us to freedom – but, when it was too late, when we had betrayed our planet, we learned the truth.

**Isabel** (desperately trying to turn Avere): but, now you have a second chance. Dimitri wants to rob our planet of its life giving oxygen. Can Antar be far behind? Will you sit by and not raise a hand to save Earth and Antar? I know from the pain in your face, you still love Hanley. If not for our planet, then do it for Hanley. (She improvises.) Hanley said you were the most important person in the world to him, the love of his life.

**Avere** (looking pained): I know what you are doing. I won't be diverted. Hanley and I could never be one.

**Isabel **(making up things as she goes along, anything that could pull on Avere's heartstrings): even after 50 years, he said he grieved for you every day. Maybe on Antar you had no future, but you are on Earth now. Here you could be…

**Avere** (with tear filled eyes she pulls out a black crystal with strange symbols running the length of the rod): I have to follow orders, she moves a recessed lever and the crystal begins to hum and a ring around the opening glows red…

At this point Isabel realizes she has no choice. She concentrates hard and the unsuspecting woman is flung violently head first into the windshield. The glass shatters as her head and nose are smashed, apparently crushing her skull and severely cutting her scalp. Blood flows down over her face and from her nose; she appears dead. Isabel concentrates again and the cuffs fall from her hands; she grabs the black crystal and flicks the lever back. As she opens the door to run, the glowing light from the crystal fades to normal.

**Isabel Voice Over** (as she runs): if I can make it to the pod chamber, I've got a chance.

Scene shifts to the pod chamber.

**Little Alex**: Aunt Isabel!

**Maria** (mistaking the meaning of his outburst): yes, I miss her too.

**Little Alan:** she is in danger.

**Michael:** yes we know. (Trying to protect the feelings of the babies, he puts on a brave front.) She'll be ok, she's probably…

**Little Alex:** open the door. Hurry. (Maria and Michael look confused.)

**Little Alan **(his eyes glowing purple): I am opening it now.

Isabel is about to put her palm on the stone to activate the silver handprint and open the cave door when it slides back.

**Isabel Voice Over:** no! They've found the pod chamber. (She turns to run when she hears little Alex calling her.)

**Little Alex:** Aunt Isabel, come in quickly and close the door. They could be searching for you.

Isabel looks confused, but tentatively enters the cave and sees everyone standing at the entrance looking up at her. Alan's eyes glow purple again and the cave door begins to close. Isabel begins to cry as she runs to Max. They hug for several seconds.

**Max **(joy in his voice, he pelts her with a series of questions delivered in a rapid fire succession): what are you doing here? How did you get here? Are you ok? How did you escape?

**Isabel **(laughing): hold on little brother. I'll tell you everything. (As she looks around the smile on her face begins to fade.) Where's Jesse?

Scene shifts to the Deluca house. Rath sits in the Mustang convertible parked several houses down. He looks in at the house; lights are on but he hasn't seen any movement. He hears an unusual humming sound.

**Rath:** abandoned on dis frickin' planet, raised by dat fool Langley – until he ran off. Da only thing dat made life worth liv'n was Lonnie, and da hope of return'n ta Antar. And when we finally gets dare, Khivar sends us back to get Max and Tess's kid. Now everyone is gone, except for dat traitor Ava… Well, not everyone. In my dreams I see dat warrior – her glow'n purple eyes, dat defiant expression – and her undying love for … me. Maria and dat image – da are connected; Maria can lead me to…

Suddenly, the unusual hum is much louder. Rath is shaken out of this thoughts as he looks up, following the sound, and sees a silver saucer hovering in the sky. It floats a hundred yards up in the sky, and then a red pencil-thin light shoots out from the front of the ship. After three discharges, the house explodes. The natural gas pipeline feeding the house is ruptured and after a few seconds there is a secondary explosion that rocks the entire block.

**Rath:** no, not Maria too! Everyone is gone! She wa my last hope. (He looks out at the disk and the destruction it caused. Anger is turning to desolation.) Life can't get no worse.

**Skin Pilot No. 1 **(in space ship): one down.

**Skin Pilot No. 2:** five to go.

The explosion has awoken the neighbors and they come flooding out of their houses. They notice the hovering spacecraft and begin to point and shout. A series of red anti-matter rays are shot from the ship at the onlookers. Several begin to run; they scream out as they fall to the ground – only piles of ashes remain. A series of cars parked along the curb are targeted next and they burst into flames and explode. The craft speeds away, but many of the remaining survivors point up to the departing ship. The sound of fire engines can be heard in the distance.

**Young man** (speaking to his girlfriend as they look at their picture phones): did you get it?

**Young woman** (scrolling through her pictures): I got 5 good ones.

**Young man** (as he dials on his cell phone): I got video of the ship hovering over the house and of it destroying the cars. (He pulls her to him and smiles.) We're going to be famous. (The cell phone connection is made and a woman answers.)

**Receptionist:** CBS - TV4 Santa Fe, how can I direct you call?

**Young man:** news department. I got the biggest story of … of ever.

Scene shifts to the road in front of the Evans law firm. Xaedon and Jesse explore in their minds what has happened while they wait for Phillip.

**Jesse Voice Over:** how am I going to tell Isabel? In law school they teach you the best strategy is to deny, to refute, and to reject. 'What are you talking about? Sleeping with Lonnie? I never …' But, everyone knows. And Isabel would know the second it came out of my mouth. I've never lied to her, well …withheld a few things, but never lied. I just have to explain: I was expecting Isabel, the woman who met me at our door looked like Isabel, smelled like Isabel, kissed and made love like… Well no, I can't say that. I should have known with that first kiss something was different… But, she was trying to make up … we had had an argument. No, a 30-minute orgasm should have been a definite clue. I've heard Maria talk, I guess all alien lovemaking is pretty psychedelic, but … And she talked different, and she… God, I'm in big trouble.

**Xaedon Voice Over:** we are all likely to die tonight. The long awaited attack has started. There may be a hundred ships. (He looks up in the air, defeated, knowing death is imminent.) And the worst part, I never told Ava how I felt. But, how could I? I am sworn to protect the Royals – it is not my place to love… to fall in love with one of them. I tried to stay away, to just protect – keep my distance, to not touch her, hold her... But, I'll be dead before the night is through.

He looks out the window at the sky. Fire can be seen. People are yelling and screaming. The wailing sound of fire engines and sheriff cruisers can be heard approaching.

**Xaedon** (out loud, but to himself): if I get out of this alive I will not wait any longer. I will tell her that I have loved her… have loved her for so long.

**Xaedon Voice Over** (realization hitting him): being a protector meant that I put the Royals above me, above my life, and loving Ava was much the same. I vow to love her and protect her…

Xaedon finally feels complete. He knows that he will excel at protecting then all. He looks out the window, there does not appear to be a widespread attack.

**Xaedon Voice Over **(suddenly more encouraged):Ava said 'together, we're more powerful than any force on Earth.' So, get a hold of yourself, Xae. Ava is not Queen Avan'ya, and we're not dead – far from it. Take advantage of this 'second chance.'

**Jesse:** where is he? It doesn't take 10 minutes to pack up a laptop! I'm going to get him…

Suddenly, Xae is shaken from his thoughts, as he hears a familiar and terrifying sound. As he and Jesse start to get out of the car they both hear the eerie hovering sound. It is followed by a crackling discharge. Xae and Jesse turn their heads up, and spot a red beam directed from a large, black disk. The beam strikes the second-floor office. Seconds later the building housing the Evans law firm explodes. Soon the adjacent buildings burst into flames. One collapses and covers several cars parked along the side of the curb. Within seconds their gas tanks ignite, initiating a series of secondary explosions nearly leveling that section of the block and killing nearly everyone nearby.

**Isabel and Ava** (scream out simultaneously, their minds are linked telepathically as they experience the combined pain): noooo! (They fall to their knees as they scream.)

Max, Michael, and Serena rush to them. Liz comes up close and takes Isabel's hand. Hanley puts his arm around Ava.

**Max **(anxious and concerned): what's wrong?

**Liz** (looks at Isabel and then Ava, tears forming in her eyes): someone… someone they love has (she chokes on the word) died.

**Isabel** (to Ava, telepathically): I saw my father… and Xaedon and Jesse, an explosion. And …

**Ava **(telepathically): it was like we were there (she hugs Isabel trying to give support), beside them … watching…

**Isabel** (her eyes widen, she realizes she is talking to Ava without saying a word): how is this possible?

**Little Alex** ('speaking' mostly to only Isabel and Ava): you always had the gift. In times of great danger, you can communicate telepathically. But, Max and Michael – all the ones you love with alien heritage can too. You must practice. It is your secret weapon.

Kyle is sitting on a rock in the chamber as he watches Isabel and Ava in their pain. Isabel, the girl he had a crush on for years and Ava, his 'sister.' His expression is one of sorrow; he looks helpless. He needs Serena and as he turns to search for her, he realizes she is feeling the same and is coming to him. They hug, his eyes glistening.

**Maria **(walking to Michael and handling him little Alan): is this the end? Will we all die tonight?

Maria still holding little Alex senses something is going on; she catches part of little Alex's 'speech' to Isabel and Ava. She looks from little Alex to Michael and from the shocked look in his eye, she realizes Michael has heard too.

**Michael:** secret weapon?

**Little Alan **(to just Michael and Maria): you have many untapped powers. Weapons have been provided. Khivar and Dimitri fear you.

**Little Alex** (to just Michael and Maria): they know, if developed, your powers and your weapons are far greater than anything they command.

Kyle and Serena are holding each other. A radio they had brought to the pod chamber months ago has been turned on and is playing the news. Suddenly, Kyle picks up on something being said and reaches over and turns up the volume.

**Radio Announcer:** this is Chuck Crash at KROS97, Radio Roswell. There have been a series of strange explosions reported across town. (Everyone moves silently to the radio.) In at least two separate, nearly simultaneous incidents, observers claim to have seen flying disks hovering in the sky just before the explosions. No, this is not another UFO tale. The observers say a red ray, what some are calling a 'death ray' was emitted shortly before the houses were destroyed. Many casualties have been reported. Paramedics are being dispatched and police are advising the public to stay off the streets until further notice.

**Max **(looking determined and ready for battle): so this is it. The war has begun.

**Michael **(angry, clenching his fists, and equipped with the new knowledge from the babies he looks ready for a fight) but who's shooting, Maxwell? Khivar? Dimitri? The FBI?

**Maria:** I don't think the FBI has a flying saucer.

**Kyle **(angry): don't bet on it. They'd love to use the alien angle to wipe us out.

**Hanley **(calm, and in control): Khivar. That description fits perfectly with an Antarvéian war ship.

**Ava Voice Over: **nobody ever lova me before like Xae. My Zan, he didn't love me. Max, he looks so much like Zan, he is strong and brave, and sometimes, the way he looks at me …but he has Liz. Xaedon, he coulda been different. Why didn't I let 'im in? Why wasn't I bolder in pursue'n my happiness? Can I ever truly be fulfilled, in love?

Suddenly her thoughts drift back to Antar. Part of her, the part that was made from the essence of Queen Avan'ya remembers Xaedon. She is standing in the garden, dressed in a Royal gown; she sees the way the young Xaedon looks at her.

**Ava Voice Over **(smiling as she remembers): how nervous he wasa round me. He loved me, even then. And now, he is gone. (Desolation begins to turn to anger.) All the promise, all the hope for a future together -- destroyed by frickin' Khivar.

**Ava **(turning to Isabel): we can't let dem get away with dis. (Isabel nods.) I demand revenge.

Isabel, through her new connection, also saw Ava's memory of herself as Queen and the meeting with Xaedon. She feels Ava's anger and her overwhelming loss.

**Isabel **(angry): I'm going.

**Max:** where?

**Isabel:** to the spaceship…

**Ava**: we have to go. Dey can't kill Xae and Jesse and get away wid it.

**Liz** (speaking quietly to Ava): Xaedon? Could you feel his death too?

**Ava:** I felta somethin' – his pain. All I know is dat I have to go and find him – and stop those who sent da ship ta kill us.

**Michael **(ready to fight, but not ready to be killed): wait! We're safe here. Don't you see? Killing Jesse and Xaedon was just to draw us out. The ship is probably hovering above the cave right now waiting for us to come out. One step out and zap – were dead. I know you are hurting Iz and Ava, but getting yourselves killed won't bring Jesse or Xae back.

**Radio Announcer:** we are picking up reports of an alien attack currently underway. Several calls are coming in regarding this attack in a Roswell subdivision. Hold on. I've got a caller on her cell phone. What's your name?

**Caller:** my name (pause) is Pam Troy. I was back from Arizona State visiting my parents and …

**Radio Announcer:** sorry to cut you off, but what can you tell us about the attack?

**Pam Troy:** The ship is … well it looks like a flying saucer. (The screen splits, the pod squad hovering near the radio on the left and the attack on the right.) Flat, silver, about 30 yards in diameter. It is hovering over this house and…. wait a minute. A red beam just shot out the front of the disk. Here comes another (large explosion is heard over the phone connection). Wow! The house -- it just exploded. It seemed to… (another huge explosion is heard, and then the cell phone goes dead).

Scene shifts to the White House. The President is in bed, and the red phone rings. He looks at it with reservation. He takes a big breath and picks it up.

**Mrs. Perry **(secretary): I'm sorry to bother you Mr. President. But the junior Senator from New Mexico is on the phone. He seems quite agitated and says it's urgent. Something about Roswell – he said you would know what it is about. Will you take the call?

**President:** put him through.

**Senator Martinez **(in control, but angry) Mr. President, are you watching TV?

**President** (not expecting that question): no. What's going on?

**Senator Martinez:** turn on CNN; they're picking up a feed from the Eastern New Mexico University (ENMU) TV station.

The President looks perturbed being ordered around but picks up the remote and hits 'Power.' A set of dark blue curtails are automatically pulled back revealing a 5-ft x 6-ft projection TV tuned to CNN. Several flat-screen TVs showing other stations come on too, but the volume settings on all the TVs are muted. A young native-American reporter is talking; a scene of disaster with a raging fire in the background.

**President:** I'm sorry if your state has experienced a problem, but … (he stops in mid sentence).

The TV in the President's room shows footage of a hovering disk. It is a classic saucer-shaped UFO and this one is destroying a series of modest bungalows. It looks like a typical science fiction movie, then the ENMU reporter points to the disk. The President looks for the remote and hits the mute button. The sounds of the attack fill the room. People are shooting guns at the disk; it rotates and unleashes a series of laser bursts. Seconds later the shooters drop and several parked cars explode. The cameraman focuses on the ENMU uplink truck as it glows and explodes – the screen goes to fuzzy white.

**President **(shocked): Khivar?

**Senator Martinez **(upset): I don't know, but I suspect the Royal Four are under attack. I fear that before the night is through, they will all be dead.

There is a knock and a Marine opens the door to the President's bedroom. Standing behind him is the SecDef, who walks in.

**President:** I'm going to have to get back to you. (He hangs up.)

Scene shifts to the pod chamber.

**Radio Announcer:** Pam. Pam? Well… we seem to have lost contact. Repeating, she reported a hovering, silver disk targeted a suburban house on Murray Lane. That is located on West side of Roswell near the park. A series of red laser-like bursts preceded the explosion that apparently destroyed the house and surrounding … hold on, were getting something off the Roswell Sheriff Department scanner. This … hold on… we're going to play a message between Sheriff Hanson and a … Deputy Blackwood.

**Hanson:** what have you got?

**Blackwood:** it's definitely a saucer. Small, silver – definitely extraterrestrial. It blew up the Deluca house and now it has moved to the Evans house.

**Hanson:** any survivors?

**Blackwood:** too soon to know for sure. But, all that is left is a gigantic smoldering hole where these houses used to be. It's not like a fire. This was a detonation. Everything is gone. I can't see how anything, or anyone could survive.

**Max **(looking num) mom … dad. They must both be dead.

Max walks to Isabel and they embrace. He can sense her desolation, first Jesse and now her mom and dad -- all apparently dead. She staggers and drops to the floor crying. Max kneels beside her and places an arm around her shoulders; they both look devastated.

**Max:** I know my relationship with mom and dad has been strained, but I always loved them.

**Maria **(shocked): my mom!

**Michael **(angry): they are systematically destroying all our homes and everyone we love.

**Maria** (crying uncontrollably): I can't believe they killed my mom – she never hurt anyone. (She begins to become angry too and her eyes flash purple. Both little Alex and Alan stare at her.)

**Liz:** the Crashdown! They haven't hit the Crashdown.

**Max **(looks resigned to its destruction): it will be next.

**Liz **(determined, clearly in control): we've got to go there. We can't save anyone who has already been killed – but maybe we can save …

**Serena **(to Kyle and Hanley with determination): take us there.

**Radio Announcer:** we got another reported detonation. A saucer has been spotted leaving Allen Street in the old town area following another explosion. The object of the attack was a house on, hold on, it is Sheriff, well it was the house of Sheriff Valenti. I just got handed a report (pause as he reads.) KROS97 can now confirm that the fourth attack this evening was the house of former Sheriff Jim Valenti. (Muffled, you can hear the announcer speaking to his producer) hold on…, that's true…. (Back to the audience.) I should say the house of current co-sheriff Valenti.

**Kyle **(jumps up, looking very upset): my dad! They killed my dad. I knew the minute I got involved in this alien madness it would lead to nothing but pain and suffering.

**Serena** (walking to Kyle, hugging and comforting him): we can still save my dad. Come on Kyle. (She holds his tear-lined face in her hands and stares into his eyes.) We need you… I need you.

**Liz **(standing and herding everyone together): we've only got seconds if we are going to save my mom and dad.

Everyone walks to Kyle and Hanley. They place a hand on one of the two transporters.

**Kyle **(still numb, but waking to the new task): wait -- where should we meet? We have to all apperate into the same place or we will be torn limb from limb…

**Liz:** on the sidewalk, across the street from the Crashdown, by Congresswoman Whitaker's old office.

Kyle and Hanley nod and soon they all begin to disappear. Seconds later they re-apperate in front of the Congresswoman's office.

**Max:** look, up there (he points to a silver saucer hovering above the Crashdown). Take cover. (He pulls Liz back to the side of the building.)

Rath having returned to the Congresswoman's office after the attack at the Deluca's hears familiar voices from outside his door. He looks out the blinds and sees the other hybrids and their friends. Then he sees Maria; she is angry and there is a hint of purple in her eyes.

**Rath Voice Over **(surprised): she's alive! She survived Khivar's attack. I can't … I can't lose her again. Even if I have to help the retards, I have to find out. Why do I feel this way? Did I have a great love once? Ever since Maria returned to Roswell last summer, I have dreamed of her. No, not of her – of a warrior with burning purple eyes.

Isabel and Ava look up. The two women who fear they have lost the men they love stare at each other for a second. Telepathically they connect and know what to do. They shift their focus on the ship. The saucer issues one red laser discharge toward the restaurant, but there is no explosion.

**Ava and Isabel **(telepathically): not again. Khivar will kill no more!

Suddenly the ship begins to tilt, and it loses about 50 yards in altitude. It straightens, and rejoins the attack. Rath runs to their side, he can't mindwarp, but he can give them his power. He lays his left hand on Isabel's shoulder, and concentrates on the ship. Another red beam begins to come out of the ship, but suddenly the saucer is turned nearly sideways and the beam is directed straight up. Again it rights itself, but this time the ship begins to move away from the restaurant, picking up speed as it attempts to escape.

Scene shifts to the interior of the small silver saucer.

**Skin Pilot No. 1 **(he calls the black spaceship captain): we are under attack. Retreat. Take the protector and the human to the vault.

Scene shift to the area near the center of town. Three news helicopters from Santa Fe TV4 appear in the sky. One helicopter lands.

**TV4 Reporter** (jumping from a landing news helicopter, he begins to speak into his microphone as his cameraman covers the scene): everyone is standing and pointing at the saucer.

His eyes pick up on Rath. The tall teenager with his unusual Mohawk haircut seems out of place. The two young women beside him appear to be just two more spectators, but rather than screaming and pointing at the saucer they stand stone still. Their sharp, unblinking focus is distinctly different than everyone else. The reporter points to them and the cameraman focuses in on Rath, Isabel, and Ava.

**TV4 Reporter**: the ship is nearly out of sight.

On screen, Rath, Isabel, and Ava simultaneously raise their right hands, palms out, fingers pointed up. Rath's left hand remains on Isabel's shoulder.

Scene shifts inside the mobile TV4 control room. The producer switches from camera '1' which was covering Rath, Isabel, and Ava to camera '2.' The picture from the new camera shows the wobbling saucer. The other monitor shows the three hybrids; with their hands outstretched, they seem to be focusing completely on the ship – and suddenly there is the sound of a spectacular explosion. Cameraman '1' turns his camera to follow the sound of the crash. The producer selects his picture to broadcast, and it shows a glowing red and yellow fireball floating up over the mountain. The ship glows momentarily white, then red, then yellow -- suddenly there is ground jarring explosion as the ship disintegrates. The crash area remains illuminated by the light of the burning trees surrounding the crash site.

**TV4 Reporter**: wow! Did you see that? The ship -- it just exploded. It was like someone shot it down. (He turns and looks for the three intense teenagers. They are now gone.)

Two TV4 News helicopters were hovering overhead. Both were rocked by the shock wave from the explosion but regain control. One races off in the direction of the explosion, the other circles above the Crashdown and continues to shoot live footage. The access door on the helicopter is open and a newsman is seen leaning out giving live commentary on the catastrophe.

**Liz** (momentarily delayed by the sight of the saucer and the following crash, runs into the Crashdown screaming): mom! Mom, where are you?

**Serena** (screaming too as she follows Liz): dad! Dad!

Three large, green twin-prop helicopters now approach and hover over the area. National Guard trucks screech to a halt and armed troops pour out. Two Roswell Sheriff Department cruisers pull up with their sirens blaring and their blue warning lights flashing. Two ambulances follow, and paramedics pull out stretchers as they begin to attend to the wounded. The TV4 Reporter turns and looks for the three intense teenagers.

**TV4 Reporter **(to his cameraman): did you see that weirdo with the hair? (The cameraman shakes his head no, and continues to shoot coverage of the crash.)

Scene shifts to steps in front of the Crashdown.

**Isabel **(softly, she is exhausted): Max.

Max is following Liz when he hears Isabel; she has collapsed at the entrance to the Crashdown and is crying uncontrollably. He goes to her, and Isabel throws her arms around Max's neck sobbing.

**Isabel:** Max. I can't stand it. I feel like I'm going to die right here. Jesse, mom, dad – all dead. All gone at one time. I'd don't think I can … (she faints.)

Max looks over and sees Ava who is standing in front of the Crashdown staring into the chaos. She is equally devastated. But her grief is displayed in terms of anger, not grief. As she stands there her eyes begins to glow. Max seems drawn to her. As he moves to her, he vividly recalls a similar scene of death and destruction. His thoughts fly to that night, so long ago on Antar shortly after Khivar stabbed him. Queen Avan'ya, dressed in a royal green gown, embroidered with the whirlwind galaxy symbols around her plunging neckline, kneels and cradles the fatally wounded King Zan. His sword lay at his feet on the marble floor. Max senses for the first time the intense feelings he had for his Antarian Queen. He looks into her glowing eyes, filled with tears; blood from his wound is staining her gown. Suddenly he is pulled back to the present as two cars parked across the street from the Crashdown burst into flames followed rapidly by exploding fuel tanks. The crowd goes crazy and the TV reporters move to cover the exploding cars. Armed Guardsmen are ordered to move the crowd back. A third car explodes. Max takes Ava's face in his hands.

**Max:** Ava. Ava (he shakes her gently.) You have to stop this. Get control of yourself. You are going to kill innocent bystanders if you can't gain control.

As she stares back at him with glowing eyes; another car explodes. All the streetlights flash and burn out. The National Guardsmen and the deputies are going crazy. Everyone has his gun drawn and Max knows he must do something, and it has to be quick. He looks around for an idea – any idea. Suddenly as if controlled by someone else, he is overwhelmed by his vision from Antar and his tender feelings for Queen Avan'ya. His eyes glow amber, and he bends and kisses Ava. Her arms remain straight down and she does not respond for several seconds, and then Ava/Queen Avan'ya wraps her arms around Max/King Zan and kisses him back fiercely. As she opens her eyes, the Queen begins to fade and Ava's eyes return to normal again. She is suddenly scared as she stares up at Zan's glowing amber eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 515: Hope

Story by NickMax and Keila

Edited by Keila and faillow

Previously on Roswell: Khivar learned of the death of his emissary and ordered the capture of the Royal Four and the destruction of their friends and their homes. Two space ships were dispatched and the destruction began.

Liz foresaw the attack and urged the kids to flee. Kyle and Hanley transported them in groups of two to the pod chamber. Jesse and Xaedon were scheduled to be the last to leave. Jesse felt helpless; he wanted to save his kidnapped wife but had no idea where she was. He suddenly realized Phillip's vulnerable position so he and Xaedon went to the law office to save his father-in-law. But, the spacecraft attacked and all three appeared to be killed.

Jim and Amy had slipped out for a sexual rendezvous at a motel outside of town and were spared when both the Deluca and Valenti homes were destroyed. Rath, however having seen the Deluca house under attack feared Maria had been killed. Diane was out of town in her car and not harmed when the Evans' house was destroyed.

Dimitri learned of Khivar's execution order and grew tired of the game he was playing with the Royals. Dimitri ordered Avere to kill Isabel. Playing on his vanity, Isabel convinced Dimitri to tell her his true mission – and learned he planned to steal the Earth's oxygen. She pleaded with Avere for her life, and learned that the former protector had turned to the dark side in a mistaken belief that she could escape Antar's rigid cast system. Isabel threw Avere into their car's windshield in order to escape; Avere appeared to be fatally wounded. Isabel went to the pod chamber where she was reunited with her friends.

The attack by Khivar's forces attracted immediate news attention and the spaceship and its deadly assault were carried live on radio and national TV. Liz realized that only the Crashdown remained undamaged and urged her friends to save her parents. Ava and Isabel alone were unable to divert the spaceship, but with the help of Rath they saved the Crashdown. The three were caught on national TV focusing on the ship. The camera switched away and only the reporter saw them using their mind warping powers to overcome the spaceship's pilots and force the ship to crash into the side of a mountain.

Isabel and Ava were devastated by the apparent loss of their loved ones. Isabel collapsed from the heartbreak of losing Jesse, her mom and dad. Ava's eyes glowed with anger as her loss pushed her over the edge. As Max tried to bring her back, something took over his mind and he vividly recalled the bloodstained Queen Avan'ya bending over him shortly after being stabbed by Khivar on Antar. He was shocked back to reality as the dazed Ava caused cars to explode. She continued to react to her loss and unconsciously blew out the city's lights. The news crew and National Guard went crazy fearing a new attack. Desperate to bring her back and stop Ava from endangering others, Max searched for a way to connect to Ava. As if controlled by another, his eyes glowed amber and he temporarily appeared as Zan. Overwhelmed by these tender feelings for his former wife, Zan kissed Ava who had appeared to him as Queen Avan'ya. She kissed back fiercely before the kiss broke the spell of their common vision. As she awoke, she stared into Zan's glowing eyes.

Episode begins in the street in front of the Crashdown, immediately following Zan's kiss.

**Ava **(to Zan/Max): Zan?

**Ava **(whispering to herself): am I Queen Avan'ya or Ava? Was it a dream? It felta so real.

She looks up and notices the turmoil going on around her for the first time.

**Ava** (to Max/Zan): Zan, I felt you dying in my arms.

Zan does not reply, and his intense glowing eyes scare her. She backs up afraid and staggers as the tears stream down her cheeks; she turns and runs away. Zan shakes his head as if to clear his thoughts, and looks disorientated as his eyes begin to slowly return to brown. He is torn; should he follow Avan'ya or go to help Liz? Hanley, who had witnessed their embrace and glowing eyes, sees the King's dilemma.

**Hanley:** I'll go after her your highness. Help Liz and Serena. But, the Crashdown won't be safe. Khivar always sends ships in at least pairs of two. The military has arrived and we have to get out of here.

**Max **(coming back under partial control): the museum. (He seems unsteady on his feet.) Meet us at the UFO Museum. We'll regroup there and decide what to do next.

Hanley turns and runs after Ava.

Scene shifts to the park near the library moments earlier. Tess sits beside Zeke on the park bench. Zeke begins to speak about his father…

**Tess** (to Zeke): silence. I have more important things to do than listen to a sniveling little brat… just be quiet. (Her eyes close and she begins to concentrate intensely.)

Zeke is stunned with this cruel outburst, his eyes fill with tears. He looks alone and lost as his mother undergoes her trance. Suddenly he picks up on her mind warp. He senses only a vague image first, but soon tunes in completely. He is standing on the marble floor of the palace on Antar; he walks behind a pillar to avoid being seen. A beautify woman dressed in a purple gown is bending over a bleeding man in a black cloak with glowing amber eyes. Zeke immediately recognizes the man as King Zan, his 'father.' The woman looks up and her eyes glow too; she stares into Zeke's eyes – it seems as if it is his mother, Tess. But something is wrong; something is false and contrived. They are not alone. He can feel many souls watching the scene. A bald man with a strange hat walks out and approached the King…Suddenly there are the sounds of explosions and the image fades.

**Tess **(opens her eyes slowly and smiles, she talks to herself): I didn't know if I could project a mind warp that far. My powers are growing. Zan will remember me. He will remember our marriage and know that I am his rightful wife.

**Zeke** (looking confused): mother? Zan?

**Tess **(ignoring Zeke): I wish I could have seen Ava's face when she saw Zan standing over her… kissing her. She doesn't know it, but I've used her from the beginning.

**Zeke:** used Aunt Ava to do what?

**Tess** (still to herself): when I get Max straightened out, Khivar will return me to the throne of Artur. (Noticing Zeke for the first time, she turns to him.) The first thing a Prince must learn – is to be silent when the Queen talks. (She looks disapprovingly at him.) Your father is refusing to recognize me. And you. It's because of that bitch Liz. She is poisoning his mind. So… I helped him remember me… well, I improved on what really happened, but he will never know the difference.

Zeke begins to speak, to question Tess, but is silenced by a stern look from Tess. Suddenly there is a hovering sound and Tess stands up. The large black saucer drifts to the ground and Tess walks to the ship. Zeke is left sitting alone on the bench. As Tess reaches the ship she turns and looks for Zeke, irritated he didn't follow her. With a curt motion of her hand she indicates he should join her. Zeke, obviously unhappy walks to her side. A broad, yellow beam is projected down from the ship and they are transported onboard. Moments later the ship rises, and silently glides off to the northwest.

Scene shifts to the Crashdown. Michael is staring at Max. He saw the embrace and the kiss, as well as the glowing amber eyes.

**Michael** (looking at Max incredulously): why did you kiss her? Just as I start respecting you as a man and as a leader you go and do a damn fool thing like that. Liz and Serena are in there scared to death their parents were killed and you're out here making out with the sewer girl. I'm glad Maria didn't see this. She still thinks you're something special.

**Max** (still disorientated): I don't know what happened. Something took over… controlled me. I was back on Antar. Ava was Queen Avan'ya; she was standing over me… I was dying…

**Michael** (dismissing him): shove it Maxwell.

**Max:** you got to believe me; I had no control. It was like I was Zan. Feeling all his feelings. Lying on the palace floor, the life flowing out of me… seeing the Queen…

**Michael** (angry, addressing Max): you always have a convenient excuse every time you screw up don't you?

Michael turns disgusted, and looks at Rath.

**Michael **(to Rath): I saw what you did with the saucer, thanks.

**Rath:** I couldn't let that sick mother Khivar killa Maria – I mean, kill any of ya. You guys is kinda like kin. (Michael nods his approval towards Rath and walks towards the Crashdown to look for Maria.)

**Max** (to Michael): something is wrong. I'm telling you Michael, it wasn't me!

**Michael** (turning back to Max): what's going on when my dupe from New York saves the day and our hero King is too distracted to lift a hand to help?

**Rath** (smiling and addressing Max): you da man. Got one on da inside and another on da out. I understand, dat human girl not doin' it. (He laughs.) Alien sex – take no substitute. (He turns, chuckling, and walks into the Crashdown; he needs to find Maria too.)

Max stares at the Guardsmen running around securing the area. Helicopters are buzzing the area and crowds from Roswell and neighboring cities are flowing into the area.

**Max Voice Over:** what am I going to do? Has a part of Zan, buried deep in me been activated by the attack? Will he take over? (He stands paralyzed, staring off in a dazed-like trance. He hangs his head.) And Liz, the connection… she will know. I was unfaithful… But, I love Liz. She is the only woman I have ever loved. But … what I was feeling towards Avan'ya was deep and intense. Could I have loved her? No that's not true; Zan may have loved Avan'ya – but that was on Antar.

Max doesn't know what to do, stay outside or face Liz in the Crashdown. These troubling thoughts are interrupted when he hears Isabel groan. He walks over to her and gathers her in his arms. Effortlessly he carries her into the restaurant. As he gently places her into a booth next to Raeve, Isabel comes awake, still shaken and groggy. Max looks up and sees Serena hugging her dad. Liz is hugging her mom. Liz looks up and begins to smile at Max – but the smile fades, replaced by a look of concern.

**Max **(trying to delay the inevitable confrontation with Liz, moves to regain his role as leader): quick, everyone to the UFO Museum. It's too dangerous here. (He starts to move to the Crashdown entrance.)

**Michael **(cutting off Max, he still looking disgusted with Max and is ready to disagree with anything he says): there are too many people out front, go out the kitchen door. Use the museum rear entrance. And Maxwell, if your not too busy, can your bring Isabel, Liz, and her parents. (Everyone looks at Michael and then Max, noticing the unusual harshness in Michael's tone.)

The entire time Max and Michael are talking, Rath has been stared at Maria. She notices his stare and there is a momentary recognition as her eyes glow purple. She doesn't see this rough teen dressed in leather with a Mohawk haircut – but Rathmé, a tall warrior -- a leader -- a general of the King's armies.

**Maria** (confused): Rathmé?

As Michael finishes his instructions, he walks to Maria. He immediately sees Maria's glowing purple eyes locked onto Rath's.

**Michael** (looking from Maria to Rath): Maria. Maria (he shakes her gently, breaking the trance.)

He takes Alan from her arms as her eyes begin to return to green; he leads everyone out. As he looks back he sees Rath. Without invitation, Rath joins the group leaving the Crashdown.

**Kyle** (to Serena): where does he think he's going?

**Little Alan** (to Kyle and Serena): Rath has lost everyone he cares for. He is not our enemy – he needs us and desperately needs to protect someone…

**Isabel** (standing with the help of Raeve, addresses Kyle and Serena): he saved us. Without Rath's strength, Ava and I could not have diverted the ship. (Looking at Kyle.) You owe him your life; so cut him some slack. (She continues to walk out of the restaurant.)

**Kyle **(indignant): am I the only one who remembers he was working with Khivar?

**Serena **(she gives his a hug): allegiances change. (They join the procession out of the Crashdown.) One of the things I have learned is that the babies can see things; sense the truth.

**Kyle **(looking around, not seeing his sister): where is Ava? She seemed so wiped out after losing Xae, the attack on our homes…

**Max:** she was distraught and ran off – Hanley went after her

**Serena:** she's hurting. She shouldn't be alone.

**Max **(sternly): we need to leave for the museum NOW! (Ending the discussion.)

An hour has passed. A TV6-Albuquerque mobile TV truck pulls in outside the Crashdown next to the TV4 helicopter/mobile control room. A reporter jumps out and immediately begins to give a live account. Firemen continue to pour water on the cars and smoke remains in the air. The National Guard has set up barricades and temporary floodlights; they have pushed everyone back. Guards with M-16s are stationed in front of the restaurant. Even without further explosions to observe, the crowds continue to grow.

Scene shifts inside the UFO Museum. Everyone is in Brody's office watching the TV4 News.

**Liz** (pulling Max aside): are you ok? You look…

**Max** (facing away, ashamed): Ava… she was dazed after the attack. She… she was causing… unconsciously she was causing cars to explode. I tried to reach her. She needed to stop or she was gone to hurt someone. Then I felt something wake up in me… I started to… (he can't even utter the words). I tried to reach her, help her regain control, and…

Liz hugs him. She can see his fear, his shame, and she kisses him. He starts to pull away but she places her hands along his face and kisses him deeply. She immediately feels the connection. She senses, as well as feels, a foreign influence. She sees Max as Zan on the palace floor dying. Queen Avan'ya holding him, their kiss outside the Crashdown, and Tess sitting on the park bench controlling it all.

**Liz **(angry and upset, her eyes glistening): Tess! She did this! She is trying to pull you to her, away from me… using Ava.

**Max:** how? How do you know…?

**Liz:** I sensed her 'imprint' on you. I felt it before, that night soon after Tess moved into town and her car 'broke down' and you kissed her. I didn't recognize it then, but I'd know that… that…

**Max** (surprised by Liz's reaction): but… I kissed her. Zan… he took control. I think his essence must have been activated by the attack, he…

**Liz **(cutting him off): no. Not Zan. Not Queen Avan'ya. Tess! She mind warped you, to make you see what she wanted.

**Max** (looking relieved): you know I love you. You are my wife, my soul mate. My future. (Suddenly looking concerned.) But, how do I stop her? How do I control myself when she can use her mind to control me so easily? What I felt when all this happened with Ava was so strong… it felt so real. How (looking lost) will we be able to stop it from happening again?

**Liz** (uncertain): I know we can find a way. Maybe the babies; they have special powers. They sense things we do not. We need everyone to know about what she can do, to be prepared. Once Ava and Hanley get here we'll tell everyone. We have to find a way to protect ourselves.

**Max **(he hugs her, smiling and looking into her eyes): I haven't had a chance to tell you how happy I am that your parents are safe; that you're safe.

**Liz **(suddenly sad again): all your loved ones were killed. I feel guilty that only my mom and dad survived. (Her eyes tear up.) There has been so much loss and destruction Max.

**Max** (tipping her chin up, he tenderly kisses her lips): don't feel guilty about it. We need to get past this and just be happy we are alive and have each other.

They hug and tears rolls down their cheeks. Liz feels, through their connection, his sadness, and desolation at the loss of his parents.

**Liz:**after this attack it is clear Khivar means business. He is out to kill us. We need to fight back Max, together. All this destruction and taking of lives is so horrible. It has to stop.

**Max:** Liz if anything had happened to you … life without you … I don't know how I could even… it would not be worth living.

**Liz:** you would have to go on… It is your duty to lead our group, to serve our people.

Max hugs her.

**Liz:** my place is by your side no matter the dangers. Max, after you saved my life in the Crashdown and I learn that you were… different, I accepted and embraced you, all of you. But I haven't been doing that lately. (Max looks scared, concerned that her feeling towards him have changed.) I have been avoiding taking my place by your side as Queen, and in doing that, I have not been accepting that part of you, that role you must assume. I am sorry for that Max. I want to be by your side in everything and every way including being YOUR Queen. I mean, it still is weird to even say that word, but that is what I am because I am your wife, your soul mate…

Max silences her with a finger placed gently on her lips.

**Max:** I fall more in love with you every day.

**Liz:** I belong with you, not only because I love you, but because I have responsibilities… I know we are stronger together, and I could not stand being away from you anymore than you could stand being away from me.

**Max:** Hanley wants me to become king -- to call my supporters. To declare my opposition to the rule of Khivar… But, if I do… any chance of a normal life is gone.

**Liz:** you are King. I … I have been avoiding my responsibility, to accept my role as Queen. If we are to defeat Khivar, we must assume our roles. It is our destiny. The attack tonight… Max, we have no choice, we either assume our role, or our lives and the lives of our people are doomed.

**Max:** if we are going to do this, we have to commit. We have to dedicate our life to his defeat, to do anything necessary…

**Liz: **we can't let Khivar succeed. He has the warships, and the skins… It seems we are outnumbered at every turn.

**Max:** but, we are not defenseless. Khivar and Dimitri… they would not worry about a few teenagers from a distant planet otherwise. I sense it… I know it; we have the power to…

Liz grabs his hand in hers and standing on her tiptoes, she kisses Max. He picks her up and they share a long embrace.

**Liz **(still hugging him close to her): together and with Isabel, Michael, and Ava we can beat them all. We're not helpless.

Scene shifts to the Museum's secret entrance. Ava and Hanley return to a nearly deserted back area. Everyone is up front in Brody's office. Ava starts to walk in, but Hanley calls to her.

**Hanley** (gently, as a concerned surrogate father): do you want to talk about it. I saw you with Max. I saw the glowing eyes – it was Zan.

**Ava:** I dona wana talk bout it.

**Hanley:** do you think ignoring the problem will make it go away?

**Ava** (hopeful): will dat work? (She looks at Hanley; a single tear falls down her cheek.) I'm so confused. (She walks to Hanley and hugs him.) Tonight I saw things. It was like I was back on Antar. King Zan dying in my arms…

**Hanley:** that must have been terrifying, experiencing again the loss of your husband.

**Ava:** no. I never lived dat life. There is noth'n ta remember. Da memory was false. Remember, I was on Antar for months. I spoke ta da people in the palace, people who were dare. Queen Avan'ya was killed by Nicholas long before King Zan wa murder'd by Khivar. She was never at his side, never held him in er arms as he died.

**Hanley** (now concerned): I had forgotten, but you are right.

**Ava:** in da vision, or whatever it was, I was dressed in a purple gown with da whirlwind symbols. Dat symbol was first struck centuries ago to mark da surrender of Avan'ya distant ancestor, the second King Arcturve, to the Antarian army. A princess form Artur, regardless if she was Queen, would never wear dat symbol. No, dat memory was implanted. I was mind warped.

**Hanley:** but who…

**Ava:** dare's only one mind warping champion I know. Kal taught me, but neither he nor I was ever in da same league as Tess.

**Hanley** (surprised): I guess that makes sense, but what would Tess gain by making Max remember Queen Avan'ya?

**Ava **(avoids the question): I tell ya one ting, it was intense. Zan, he can kiss! I felt it from my toes to my… Oh my god -- Xae. If he's still alive… what will he think when he learns bout this?

**Hanley:** this was not an act that came from you or Max. You were mind warped. You had no option but to do and feel what Tess implanted.

Maria carrying the twins walks in on Ava and Hanley.

**Maria:** there you are. The twins have been very agitated. (Turning to Ava.) They wanted to talk to you.

**Little Alex:** Tess.

**Little Alan:** only Tess could project a mind warp from that far away and for that long.

**Little Alex:** Alan and I felt it too. We felt her mind pull at us.

**Ava:** did she mind warp Max too? Or was that really Zan?

**Little Alex:** she made him see things, feel thing – do things. She manipulated both of you.

**Maria:** but why?

**Ava **(reluctant): Tess asked for my help. She said I could defeat Khivar and the Evil if I got close to you, to warn you, to gain your confidence…

**Little Alex:** but she wanted to use you.

**Maria **(becoming suspicious): that reminds me, how did she find us, and steal little Zeke away? Did you tell her?

**Ava:** no!

**Little Alan:** she must have learned to tap into your thoughts.

**Little Alex:** you must know by now, she is working with Khivar.

**Ava** (reluctantly nodding): youa right. (She gets up to leave.) I cana endanger you – I gotta leave.

**Hanley** (restraining her, an arm around her shoulder): no. We need you. You are part of the true four. There must be a way to block her from boring into your mind.

Scene shifts to Isabel in Brody's office. She still looks overwhelmed, and creeps quietly away from the others to return to her makeshift bedroom. She crumples onto the bed, emotionally as well as physically drained, as she continues to sob.

**Isabel **(speaking to herself): how can I go on? My mom and dad are dead. And Jesse… my husband. I'll never feel his lips on mine again. The way he held me, made me feel special… safe even in the midst of all the danger. And babies; Alex said there was a way. I had begun to hope, but that it is gone now too. My hope for a future, the only man I ever loved…

**Alex **(dressed in cargo pants, black tee shirt and a silver chain leading to a large wallet, sits down beside Isabel): that's a little harsh. What was I, chopped liver?

Isabel hearing his voice, turns, and throws her arms around her dead friend as she cries.

**Isabel:** (sobbing) oh Alex! How am I going to survive? I don't think I can go on. My heart is breaking…

**Alex **(gives her a tender hug and wipes away her tears): did you think Jesse died?

**Isabel **(sadly): I felt it… a great loss, it must have been Jesse. A part of my life died.

**Alex:** yes, you did lose a loved one -- but not Jesse. He is alive.

**Isabel**: what? (Hopeful for the first time in hours.) How can you know?

**Alex:** death. I know more than I ever wanted to know about death.

**Isabel** (to Alex): wait here… I'll be right back. I have to tell Max.

Scene shifts to Brody's office. Liz wants to discuss how to defeat Khivar, but senses this is not the right time. Everyone is standing around, watching TV, growing numb to the growing list of losses. A newsman is interviewing survivors from the attack. An obviously shaken woman is standing near Sheriff Hanson.

**Liz** (noticing first): Max! Max! That's your mom.

Max walks towards the TV and breaks out in a big smile. He wraps his arms around Liz's waist as everyone turns and moves closer to the TV. The TV cameraman focuses on Diane and the reporter runs up. Diane looks distraught, but physically ok.

Isabel comes running into the room.

**Max:** she's ok! (He sees his sister.) Isabel, Isabel! Our mom's alive!

**Isabel**: what? (She looks at the TV as Max gives her a bear hug.)

The others look on, happy for Max and Isabel, but lost in their own hell as they mourn the loss of their loved ones.

Scene shifts to Los Angeles, Kal Langley's mansion in Beverly Hills a half hour earlier. Kal had been sitting on the couch with Jon, Zinaplox, and Zedag discussing the nearly complete public relations program. Suddenly CBS news breaks in with a special news announcement on the TV. They stare spellbound as they watch the destruction of Roswell. Suddenly Kal feels a strong pull on his mind.

**Kal** (looking at Zinaplox): can you sense something, someone digging in your mind? Zinaplox stares straight ahead as if transfixed; he nods.

Suddenly both Kal and Zinaplox are in the palace. Kal's memories of that night are mixed with the vision. He hears Khivar toying with King Zan.

**Khivar** (speaking telepathically): so this is how it's all going to end, Ce'nre?

Zan glanced around him, turning, his glistening sword raised protectively in front of him.

**Khivar** (amused): oh come on. Surely you can do a better job than this at finding me. I mean… you are King, are you not?

Suddenly Khivar apperates in front of him. Zan dressed in dark-red leather pants and sleeveless top, strikes out before he is fully prepared. The sword falls inches short of Khivar's neck, but before Zan can bring it around again, Khivar brings up his own sword piecing Zan's heart. He falls to the grass.

Suddenly Kal sees a new vision, less vivid but just as real comes into his head: two bodies, one cradling a fallen warrior. The woman is in a purple gown and the man is in a long black cloak. They are huddled on the marble floor in the palace not on the grass where the real Zan was slain. Kal moves forward and can see the glowing eyes of King Zan and Queen Avan'ya. He looks around and can see hundreds of faces peering out from behind columns, statues, and plants. Obviously, many people have been drawn into this vision. A little boy, a special boy, is staring from behind a nearby pillar. With much will power, Kal breaks free.

**Kal** (looking at a still transfixed Zinaplox): what's going on? Someone… someone incredibly powerful is messing with the King's mind. But why? The Queen was dead long before Zan died. That vision, no that mind warp… why project a false memory?

**Zinaplox **(with tear filed eyes, obviously moved by the vision): did you not feel the powerful emotions, the overwhelming feeling of love between the fallen King and the Queen?

**Kal **(surprised): feeling of love? King Zan never loved anyone but himself, and… Amíle. Queen Avan'ya, she was never more than his friend. Their union was solely to bring their two planets together, political all the way.

**Zinaplox:** so why project a false memory?

**Kal: **Khivar. He is using someone to mind warp Max. Make him believe he loved the Queen.

**Zinaplox:** Ava?

**Kal:** no, I taught her how to mind warp. She was not an exceptional student. She could never have broadcast that strong a vision to affect so many people. (He stands and walks to the window and stares out on the city.) Tess; it has to be Tess. Prius, the kids called him Nasedo… he said she had extraordinary potential.

**Zinaplox:** then she must be working with Khivar. He will use her to zero in and destroy them. Can't you do anything to stop it? I can never return to Antar with Khivar on the throne. Max is the only hope for me, and thousands of his followers on Earth.

Scene shifts back to the UFO Museum.

**Liz:** Max, I'm going to see how Isabel's holding up. She disappeared again, and I'm really worried that losing Jesse again is too much for her. (As Max watches the interview, Liz turns, deep in thought, and walks slowly towards the sleeping area.)

Scene shifts to Brody's office. Maria has returned with the babies and is sitting on the couch feeding Alex.

**Little Alex **(to Maria): mother, don't look so sad.

**Maria **(tears falling down her face): I lost someone very important to me. She would have been important to you too if she had lived longer.

**Little Alan:** no. Your mother is not dead.

**Maria** (sits up like she has been shocked): what!!

**Little Alan:** she is fine.

**Little Alex:** she is with your friends.

Maria is happy and agitated. She stands up and then she sits down, then she grabs the babies and stands again.

**Maria **(giddy with relief she runs to Michael): Michael -- she is ok, she is ok…my mom. Oh God, here (handing him the babies) I got to go tell Liz! (She almost trots out of the room.)

**Michael:** Maria…

He looks happy to learn Amy is ok. As he watches her depart, he notices Rath who continues to stare mesmerized at the sight of the retreating Maria. Without understanding why, he is uneasy with Rath's attention.

Maria looks back and waves to Michael and the babies. As she is about to turn to find Liz, she notices Rath and is momentarily disorientated. Her eyes glow purple for a second.

**Maria Voice Over:** who is he? I don't really know Rath. (She looks closely at the tall, dupe of Michael; including his piercings, tattoos, Mohawk haircut.) Is it Calypso? Does she recognize Rath? Or, someone that is hiding inside him – someone more powerful, a great leader… (She has the sensation of something wanting to awaken within her, but it quickly passes.) I'm sure it has to do with all the destruction and death tonight. I must be loosing my mind!

Maria's shakes her head to clear her thoughts, and her eye's return to green. Suddenly she remembers Liz and her news -- and a big smile lights her face as she happily leaves the room.

**Rath Voice Over **(feeling physically draw to Maria): it's not Maria. Someone is inside her; she is da one dat looks at me with those burning eyes -- dey even seemed to change color! I felt her, for a secon', then she wasa gone. I havea find out.

Scene shifts back to Los Angeles. Kal has left his friends and sits in the large leather chair in his study and stares out the window. His thoughts return to the early days immediately following the '47 crash.

**Kal Voice Over:** after I moved the pods to New York I returned to Roswell. I was to meet Prius and the other protectors. But, the FBI was waiting and captured me. I remember that night as if it happened yesterday, not over 50 years ago. Army doctors sedated me and three MPs threw me in the brig at the Eagle Rock Medical Facility. Prius had been there for days. When they lowered his medication levels to interrogate him, he used his ability to mind warp to escape. Agent Bianco knew I'd follow given a chance, and increased my mediation while they worked on methods to defeat mind control. For three long earth years I was drugged. They tested, and prodded, and poked me. An electronics wiz working on radar was brought in. He tried everything in the late 1940's arsenal of electronic warfare to defeat mind control. At first I would not cooperate, but drugs and electroshock broke down my resistance. They ran every possible experiment including bombarding me with radio waves, radar, and gamma rays from nuclear sources. And they found something that worked. Initially, my cell was isolated and separated from the rest of the compound by a fine metal mesh of wires charged with electricity. That didn't protect the doctors who came in my room, so they kept me doped up. Eventually they developed headgear incorporating the mesh. Without the fear of my using mind control and escaping, they began invasive surgery. The last operation proved my salvation. They removed part of my liver and I developed a bacterial infection. The antibiotics reacted poorly with the sedatives -- it was either reduce the medication or let me die. Once the Reserpine started to clear from my system, I regained partial ability to shapeshift. It allowed me to manipulate my infection to appear worse than it really was. They had to eliminate all the sedatives, and rely on physical bonds – but they felt safe since all the personnel were wearing the headgear. Once I was fully drug free, I changed my shape and escaped from the straightjacket and leg cuffs. The base was a maze of laboratories, operating rooms, classrooms, storage units, and security sections. Twisting corridors connected them together. They led to more corridors, and sometimes dead ends. My absence was discovered soon after I slipped out of the holding cell. A general alarm was sounded and the base was placed on high alert. Troops, dogs, and scientists swept every inch. But, I had preserved the secret knowledge of my ability to shapeshift throughout my captivity. I knew it would be my only path to escape. I killed an Air Force security guard near the end of his shift. I shifted into his body and clothing and walked out of Eagle Rock that night with the rest of his squadron. (Kal stands and walks to a Monet on the wall. He raises his hand and a silver handprint glows on the painting's surface. He extends in hand in and pulls two crude, metal-mesh skullcaps.)

Scene shifts to the Museum. Liz has left Max to tell Isabel that her mother is alive.

**Liz Voice Over **(as she approaches the door leading to Isabel's temporary bedroom): Isabel must be in so much pain. I can't even imagine what it must feel like to lose your husband and parents at the same time. Her mother's survival can't stop the pain but hopefully it can lessen it.

As she approaches she hears voices. Isabel is talking to someone. She slips quietly to the door and eavesdrops.

**Isabel:** so Jesse is alive. How about my dad, Amy, Jim…

**Alex:** all I know…

Liz recognizes the voice; she opens the door and steps in. She sees Alex talking to Isabel and is stunned.

**Liz **(a pale, unbelieving expression is on her face): Alex? Alex is that you?

**Maria** (following Liz into the room, she sees Alex too and stumbles onto Liz): Alex?

**Isabel **(surprised): you can see him?

**Alex** (opens his arms as Liz and Maria run to him and they hug): you don't know how much I have missed doing this.

**Liz **(crying with joy): but how is this possible? You are … dead. Aren't you? I saw you in the morgue.

**Maria** (looking shocked): we buried you. I sang at your funeral.

**Isabel:** Alex is dead… but he has been coming to me, ever since the accident, providing comfort and guidance.

**Liz:** no. (She grabs him.) He can't be dead. Feel him. He's solid.

**Maria:** and warm, and breathing.

**Alex:** I am dead. But, sometimes… in times of crisis, I can return.

**Liz:** you're a… ghost?

**Maria **(looking upset): you've returned to Isabel, but not to me? How could you abandon me? I've had more than my share of disasters – I could've used your help.

**Alex **(turning to Maria and then Liz): I've never left either one of you. I am always with you – in your hearts.

He hugs his friends to him. They wrap their arms around him experiencing a joy they thought impossible.

**Alex** (to Maria): congratulations.

**Maria** (surprised): for what?

**Alex:** two fine baby boys, of course. You and Michael are becoming excellent parents. Take special care, they are extraordinary children. They have… unusual gifts. Their powers are small now, but already they can amplify yours. I can't see into the future, but my gut tells me they will be critical to your survival. (He hugs Maria.)

**Maria** (somber with talk of survival in the air): how can you come back? You're dead, how is it possible?

**Alex** (seeking a way to divert the questions and lighten the mood, he smiles). I don't want to talk about that. I want to know about the wedding.

**Isabel **(confused): what wedding?

**Alex:** well, Maria and Michael's of course. Michael popped the big one.

**Liz** (smiling): that's right! We've been so busy, and with everything going on, we haven't been able to plan anything.

**Maria** (smiling): I've finally got him. He's mine. (Giggling.) But maybe (becoming more somber) we should wait. Now is not the best time, and…

**Isabel **(walks towards Maria and holds her hands while steadily looking into her eyes): don't wait. You never know how long your have with your loved ones. Grab every second.

Alex, Maria, and Liz stand in a silent embrace. Maria and Liz are content to hold their lost best friend.

**Alex** (smiling, looking down on Maria, he senses something): your mom, and Jim. They are on TV. (There is a loud commotion coming from Brody's office.) You better go see.

Maria, a big smile on her face turns, gives Alex one last hug, and leaves the room.

**Liz** (a smile on her face as she turns to Isabel): I forgot – when I saw Alex. Your mom was just about to be interviewed again.

**Isabel:** really? (She stands up; smiling she gives Alex a farewell wave and runs out of the room.)

Liz takes Alex's hand and pulls him over to the bed and sits down. They hold hands, staring at each other for a moment, enjoying their time together.

Scene shifts to the UFO Museum. Maria runs into Brody's office. Michael sees her and makes room so she can move up close to the TV. On the screen, Jim and Amy are standing next to his Roswell Sheriff 4 x 4 as they are finishing their interview with the TV4 news reporter.

**Jim **(becoming irritated by the questioning): that's right, I was off duty outside of Roswell. We (motioning towards Amy) didn't know anything about the attack until half an hour ago. I have no idea why the 'Martians' chose my house to destroy. (Thinking quickly.) It seems to be random destruction.

**Reporter **(turning to Amy): and it is true that your house was destroyed too.

**Amy **(crying): the house means nothing. I have to find my daughter.

Isabel speaks up as everyone is watching Jim and Amy on TV.

**Isabel:** where's dad? And Jesse – Alex said Jesse was ok.

**Michael** (turning and looking at little Alex): did you see Jesse? Is he ok?

**Isabel:** not that Alex – (pause) my Alex.

**Max** (fearing she has lost her mind, he walks to her and puts an arm around her shoulder): Isabel, mom is fine, a little shaken up, but fine. We haven't heard from dad. (His voice takes on a somber tone.) He was working late at his office when it (his voice cracks and a tear rolls down his face) was destroyed… it doesn't look good. (He hugs her.)

**Isabel:** but what about Jesse? I've tried to dreamwalk him, but nothing. Still he may be awake and …

**Serena:** we've not heard anything about Jesse or Xae.

Hanley and Ava enter Brody's office curious of the fate of Xae. Max and Ava appear uncomfortable in each other's presence.

**Hanley **(to Ava): we know what Tess did; she used you. (He smiles at her and gives her an encouraging fatherly hug.) We can beat her, but first we've got to find my brother and Jesse. Can you sense them? (Ava shakes here head no. Suddenly she thinks of Raeve.)

**Ava **(to Raeve): you hava a psychic connect'n ta Xae. Reach out… I've gotta know.

**Isabel **(walks to beside Ava, and grabs her hand): ask about Jesse too!

**Raeve** (closing her eyes, she concentrates): they're alive! (Ava and Isabel shudder and then smile broadly; they are linked in this common disaster.) He was with Jesse outside the law office when the ship attacked -- they had gone to get Mr. Evans. (Pause.) He said the entire block was destroyed. He is fading in and out – he and Jesse are hurt.

**Isabel:** where are they?

**Raeve:** Xae didn't know; he said he's too weak to talk and cut off.

Max's cell phone rings. Everyone looks at him as he flips up the case and looks at the caller's name.

**Max** (speaking to everyone in the office): it's Jim.

He pushes talk, says hello, and listens.

**Max:** we're at the UFO Museum. Everyone's safe – well, except for my dad. Jesse and Xae are out there somewhere – alive but hurt. (Listens.) My dad? No (his eyes glisten with tears), no one has heard from him yet, but it doesn't look good. (Listens.) Ok, we'll open the back entrance – bring my mom too.

Scene shifts back to Liz and Alex. They are sitting quietly on the bed holding hands.

**Liz**: I have missed you so much Alex. Things have been so hard lately. God, I wish I could have you back. I don't think I will ever be able to get used to not having you here. It still hurts Alex. (She puts a hand on each of Alex's shoulders and stares at him.) How is this possible? I mean… I can see you; touch you…

**Alex:** when you pass over, part of you remains. I was taken before my time. Taken in a means so unusual… Isabel needed me, so my spirit could not rest.

**Liz:** I need you; Maria needs you, the babies… Alex, you can not leave us. Not after getting you back; you can not go!

**Alex:** the spirits are not to intervene. You must have free choice, to make your decisions. But…

**Liz:** but what?

**Alex:** even the spirits can tell this is an extraordinary situation. They fear that there may be no future for them, or humankind, if… if forces are left unchecked. So they have allowed me to communicate from the dead. For now, I am like your guardian angel.

**Liz: **tell me everything. What is it like to be dead? There must be life after death. Did you see God? How …

Alex looks uncomfortable.

**Alex:** there are things I can't talk about… and you are better off not knowing. I'll always be with you Liz, after all, you were the only one who believed I was murdered. We'll always have a special connection. Tell Maria I love her (he starts to fade).

**Liz **(suddenly looking lost and unhappy): no! You can't go. (She pleads with him with her eyes.) Will you come back?

**Alex **(small smile): I will always be in your heart Liz (he fades away.)

Liz pulls a pillow off the bed and hugs it to her chest. As she slowly rocks back and forth, a bittersweet expression forms on her face as she stares into the distance.

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 516: Arrival

Story by NickMax

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some of the ideas used in this episode**

Edited by Keila and faillow

Previously on Roswell: Khivar learned of the death of his emissary and ordered the capture of the Royal Four. Two space ships were dispatched and began to systematically destroy their extended families and their homes. Liz foresaw the attack and insisted the kids flee to the pod chamber. Jesse and Xae went to save Phillip, but the spacecraft attacked and captured them. The group returned to town to save Jeff and Nancy from the attack. Isabel and Ava, with the help of Rath, mentally took control of the small silver spaceship and directed it into a mountain. The subsequent explosion was captured on national TV. Isabel believing that Jesse and both parents had been killed collapsed. Ava, thinking she had lost Xae, went into a trance and began destroying anything nearby including parked cars and the city's lights. Tess took this moment of maximum vulnerability to mind warp Max and Ava, making them see a false vision of Zan's death on Antar. She instilled a false memory in Max of an intense love for his Antarian wife -- that led to Max kissing Ava. But, Tess inadvertently drew many others into the mind warp including Zeke and Langley. Ava and Langley recognized the inaccuracies in the dream and concluded that Tess must be working with Khivar.

Rath after downing the space ship and saving the kids joined the pod squad. He sensed his lost love in Maria, and the Calypso part of Maria and Calypso's merged personality began to see someone hidden in Rath.

Max feared that Zan was taking over, and was concerned about Liz's reaction to his having kissed Ava. But, Liz immediately recognized Tess's evil imprint. Through their connection she relived the mind warp of the false image of Avan'ya cradling Zan at his time of death. She immediately understood Tess's purpose – to break them up. Max feared that Tess could now control him from afar, but Liz promised to find a way to defeat Tess. She also recognized that this was war and they must do anything and everything to survive. They concluded that they must assume their destined roles as King and Queen or face destruction. They were encouraged that they must have great powers for Khivar and Dimitri to fear them so.

Kal recalled his captivity after arriving on Earth. We learned that Kal and Prius (Nasedo's name on Antar) have the ability to mindwarp. Nasedo used that ability to escape from Eagle Rock soon after his capture. But, knowing that Kal could mind warp, the military doctors drugged Kal until they developed special caps to defend against this ability. When he finally escaped, three years later, he retained two of the special skullcaps.

After the attack, the National Guard and deputy sheriffs arrived and the kids fled to the UFO Museum. All were devastated at the apparent loss of their loved ones. But as the night progressed it was learned via TV reports that Jim and Amy had survived. Isabel suffered the worst with the apparent loss of both parents and Jesse. The TV revealed that Diane had survived too. She crept away from the other and was attempting to deal with her loss when Alex returned. Liz was on her way to comfort her, and Maria was searching for Liz to tell her of Amy's survival when they found Alex with Isabel. For the first time Alex let someone other than Isabel see him. Liz and Maria shared a tender reunion with Alex. He told Liz that the spirits recognized how critical the upcoming battle will be, and were allowing him to serve as the kids' guardian angel to help them defeat their enemies.

Episode begins in New York late that same evening. The skin executive is still at his Manhattan skyscraper office. He has sat in his chair for hours watching the attack on CNN and CBS. He hits rewind on his digital video recorder, and then hits play. The picture of Isabel, Ava, and Rath focusing intently and simultaneous raising their hands is shown, before the camera focuses on the subsequent explosion of the ship. He hits rewind and begins to watch it again as his cell phone rings. He unbuckles it from his belt, flips open the cover and looks at the caller name. His face shows fear as he recognizes the caller.

**Skin Executive:** your Highness. (Listens on the phone.) No, it was not a… not a total success. The ships destroyed much of Roswell, but… (interrupted by Khivar). I can not confirm… but, at least three survived. The women – the duplicates of Vilandra and Avan'ya, and the General. (Pauses as he listens.) Do you think that is wise? (Pauses while he listens.) No, your Highness, I am not trying to tell you what to do. But, Antar is far away and even with the new worm-hole technology, the trip is dangerous and… (cut off as he listens silently on the phone.) Yes your Highness, I will make arrangements for your arrival.

Liz and Max return to Brody's office where everyone is rejoicing with the news that their loved ones are ok. Liz faces the group.

**Liz:** Ava and Max were mind warped by Tess tonight. (Michael looks surprised, and a little ashamed for his quick condemnation of Max.) This is war (she looks from face to face.) We must determine how to defeat Khivar.

**Max:** tonight was close. We can't survive another attack like that. And with Tess able to control Ava and me, we are more vulnerable than ever. I must rally our allies; I must assume the role of King if we are going to survive.

**Liz:** and I must become Queen. We must marshal our forces, our weapons, our…

**Michael **(cutting her off): we have powers, but they are no match for Khivar and a spaceship armed with death rays.

**Serena:** we have developed some powers. I can slow down time to move among our enemies; Kyle can cause time to shift.

**Hanley**: that's not much against a well-equipped army of Skin killers.

**Ava:** Isabel and I cana mind warp. (She turns to Rath) and he can expan' our powers.

**Isabel:** and Ava and I discovered we could communicate telepathically. The babies said we could all do it if we practice.

**Maria**: the babies, they are special. Their powers are growing, but even as infants they can help.

Ava looks reluctant, but then makes up her mind. She gets something from her bag and walks to Kyle. She nods to Serena who stands and joins them. The three face the group.

**Ava:** Liz is right; dis is war and we need ta fight back. (She looks around into the eyes of the group.) I aint been straight wid you. Tess told me dar was a traitor – a Royal shapeshifter among us. An ally of Dimitri and da Evil. (Everyone gasps and turns to look at Hanley and Raeve.) I tol Kyle and Serena – we figur'd it was Hanley. (Hanley looks shocked. Before he can say anything Ava continues.) But, now… we figur' it is Avere or Hauté.

**Isabel:** I know Avere is working with Dimitr, he ordered her to kill me. I had to ki… (she stop and looks at Hanley) she was hurt when I escaped. (Hanley takes the news stoically; still he sits down, trying to hide his pain.)

**Ava: **I tol you of an ancient prophecy. 'It was foretold that the Four, the true great power, when reborn and fulfilled by Orion, will bring about the fall of the coming Evil.' We, da Royal Four was reborn on dis planet.

**Michael** (looking confused): Orion? The weapon?

**Serena:** 'The Shaft of Orion.' It is supposed to be a powerful weapon.

**Kyle:** we recovered the first half, the purple crystal, from the stone vault at Laurie Dupree's. (Ava raises her left hand and holds aloft the purple crystal.)

**Hanley:** but without the second half it is useless. You told me Yamine was supposed to have brought it with her. Have you …

Before he can finish, Ava holds up the black, four square box in her right hand.

**Ava:** I think da second half lies inside dis box.

Max and Michael approach and look at the box.

Michael who had been holding the babies hands them to Raeve. He takes the box and immediately recognizing the solution.

**Michael**: four square. Like the stone – this container has the four square boxes, one in each corner.

He sits the box on a nearby table and maneuvers so he is directly behind it. He puts his hand over one corner. Max walks over and stands opposite him, Isabel and Ava take their places to his right and left. The four close their eyes and concentrate. The box glows for a second and then stops.

**Max:** why didn't it work?

Liz walks over and wraps her arm around Max's waist as she studies the box.

**Liz:** try it again.

The four plus Liz concentrate. This time a line from Max's box glows blue, it spreads out to the center of the box and then stops.

**Michael **(turning to Maria): can you help me?

Maria moves over and wraps her arms over his shoulder as she stares down at the box. They concentrate again, and now the line from Michael's box glows yellow and connects with Max's. They all stare at the single glowing green line, and each other before Ava breaks the connection. She looks sad as tears fill her eyes.

**Ava:** it's because of me. I had hoped – but, I didn hatch in da cave in Roswell -- I'm not Tess. I'm not part of da True Four.

**Serena**: no. From my mom's journal, it's clear; you are one of the true Royal Four.

**Kyle:** you are not fulfilled. (Everyone stares at him.) In the prophecy… when reborn and 'fulfilled'…

**Isabel:** Jesse. I'm parted from Jesse, Ava from Xaedon. Until we are fulfilled, we can't open the box. We have to find them!

**Hanley:** how do you define fulfilled? (He looks to everyone before he stops and looks at Raeve.)

**Raeve **(looking at Hanley who indicates she should explain): on Antar, as on Earth, fulfilled has many possible meanings. A couple might simply be in love and fulfilled, betrothed or married, and… (she looks at Isabel, then away) the woman might be pregnant or a mother, the man… he might be a father...

**Max:** so Michael and I…

**Raeve:** that may be why your lines glowed… you are fulfilled.

**Isabel** (now desolate): so even if we find Jesse it won't work. We can't have children…

Liz moves to comfort Isabel. As she hugs her, Liz gets a vision, sways, and nearly faints.

**Max** (collects Liz into his arms, and then sits her down on a chair): what is it? Did you have another premonition?

**Isabel** (standing over Liz): of Jesse? (Concerned.) Is he ok?

**Liz **(smiling up at Isabel): a vision… I saw you and Jesse. You were pregnant with his child! I don't know how, but I'm sure you will find a way Isabel…

**Little Alan:** did Lonnie fix him?

**Isabel **(confused): what are you talking about? How could Lonnie fix him?

She stares at everyone, they all look away, remembering how Jesse explained that Lonnie, in the guise of Isabel, had seduced him.

**Kyle **(trying to reassure Isabel): I saw the devastation in Jesse eyes when he learned you were kidnapped. I know he loves you… only you.

**Michael:** a person should be able to tell their loved one from a dupe. (He stares at Maria.) You can't be fooled because someone looks similar on the outside… it's what's inside that counts.

**Isabel **(now becoming angry): Max. Tell me what's going on.

**Max** (walking to her): let's go in the other room so I can explain.

**Isabel**: no, Max. Tell me what you're all talking about now. 

**Max Voice Over:** how do I explain what happened between Jesse and Lonnie? If we are going to rescue Jesse and Xae, we need Isabel… strong and confident of his love, not weakened by the thought of his infidelity. I must convince her that his seduction was beyond his control, and not a betrayal of his love.

Suddenly there is a banging on the museum rear entrance.

**Maria **(happy to break the uneasy moment): that's got be my mom and Jim. Michael, help me open the door.

**Ava** (turning to Raeve and Serena, looks sad): I love Xae; but, is dat enough? Can I ever feel fulfilled on dis planet? (Her eyes glisten as she looks forlornly at Serena and Kyle.) It's hopeless. Shapeshifters like Xae can't mate with an Arturian.

**Serena:** no, that's not true. My mom mated with Jeff. And she wrote in her journal that they made special arrangements so Michel'va, a shapeshifter from Antar, could mate with a local. And Alexandra, another crewmember on the ship mated with a human…

**Kyle:** I think it's true. My mom, Michelle, she told dad she was an alien. She mated… they mated… it produced me.

**Serena:** I'll check her journals; there could be something about the procedure. Didn't Kal say people from the Five Planets have been coming here for years? There must be a way.

Ava sits down, alone, sad and feeling destined to remain unfulfilled. Everyone starts to drift away. She sees Liz and Serena who have always been kind to her, and makes a decision. Pulling the book containing the Lost Treasure article from her backpack, she grabs Liz and Serena by the hand.

**Ava **(whispering as she addresses Liz and Serena): 'dare may be another way.

Scene shifts to Los Angeles. Kal Langley has returned to the den. He and his PR team sit in front of the TV watching the dramatic replays of the attack, and subsequent explosion of the ship in the mountains surrounding Roswell.

**Kal:** well, it has begun. (He flips open his phone and hits a speed dial number.) The question is, do I have any clients.

Max's cell phone rings, the caller Id indicates 'Kal.' Max answers.

**Max:** hello Kal. (He flips the phone into conference mode so everyone can hear both sides of the conversation. The camera zooms in and the screen is split vertically with Max on the left and Kal on the right.)

**Kal** (sarcastic): well, your Highness. I thought I might never hear your voice again. So, you survived.

**Max:** we all survived. Jesse and Xae are missing, alive but hurt. My dad… we don't know about him, but the other parents are ok. And Rath is here too.

**Kal:** you have got to get out of there. That place will be swarming with the military, press, and Skins determined to finish off the job.

**Max:** we should go to LA. You've got plenty of room and we can work on the PR program.

**Kal:** no. Tess is on to you. I saw how she mind warped you and Ava. When Tess is close enough to Ava, she can see whatever Ava sees and hear whatever Ava hears. It's like Ava is an open transmitter to her. (He holds the two crude, metal-mesh hat in his hands.) Send Kyle here, I have skullcaps, put them on your head and they will block Tess from controlling you.

**Kyle**: should I go? (Max nods and Kyle disapperates.)

**Isabel:** we can't go to California! We've got to find Jesse and Xae.

**Ava:** we cana leave Roswell; dey may be in da 'ospital, or under a pile of stuff.

**Little Alex:** Utah.

Everyone looks at the baby.

**Little Alan:** Jesse and Xaedon are not in Roswell. They were taken in the saucer back to Utah.

**Maria:** I don't know. The last time Max and Liz were in Utah (thinking of their arrest following the break in to the convenience store) – it didn't work out too well.

**Michael **(ignoring Maria and returning his attention to his son): that's all you got Alex? Utah is huge.

**Max:** Salina, Utah. Khivar's soldiers will have to store the ship somewhere, away from the public's eye. The vault… that storage cavern in Salina, would be perfect.

**Liz:** I agree with Kal, we better get out of here. I vote for Utah.

Kyle returns and hands one metal-mesh skullcap to Max and one to Ava. They place them on their heads, and with a wave of their hands, the caps blend in becoming nearly invisible.

**Max:** Kal, thanks for the caps. We'll contact you again as soon as we rescue Jesse and Xae. Wish us luck; we'll keep you informed. (He hangs up without listening for Kal's response.)

**Kal** (looking at the dead line on the phone): they'll need all the luck they can get.

Scene shifts to the front door of the UFO Museum. Brody opens the electronic lock and enters. He passes only a few feet before he sees the body of Lonnie, who still looks like Isabel.

**Brody:** no! (He looks at her still form and is sure she is dead.)

He runs down the stairs and enters the museum and sees the bodies of Heil and his five henchmen sprawled on the floor covered in blood. He turns and runs to the back room where his office is located.

**Brody:** bodies… there are dead people all over… (He suddenly stops as he runs into the group and sees Isabel.) You're… you're dead. I just left you, upstairs.

Rath knows Lonnie's fate but the others are unaware of the fight only hours before. He follows the group as they run up the stairs. There they find Lonnie prone on the floor obviously dead.

**Isabel **(to Max as she kneels beside the identical looking body, only the four-square tattoo on Lonnie's right arm separates them): please… save her!

**Max:** once someone has passed on, I have only minutes. Like Alex, she has been dead too long. I can't help her.

Isabel begins to cry as she caresses the body of her duplicate. As they watch, the body begins to crumble in her arms. Isabel put her dupe down and the body dissolves into a pile of dust. Rath suddenly realizes Nicholas's body is gone.

**Rath:** did yo only find da one body?

**Brody **(looking at the strangely dressed Rath and then at Michael with confusion): yes… just the one body.

**Rath:** dat's not possible. I killed Nicholas after he did Lonnie in. He wa right here. Dead…

**Michael:** did you rupture the seal to the husk?

**Rath:** da what?

**Michael:** unless you broke the seal… at an opening on his lower back, he will live again.

**Brody:** I don't know about that body… But, there are plenty of dead bodies in the museum, and blood. Lots of blood. Look, this place will be jammed as soon as it gets light outside. People will be flocking here from all over the world. We can't leave those dead men…

**Max:** ok, Michael and I will take care of the bodies.

**Rath:** I want to help. Lonnie and me… we were close.

**Max** (nodding to Rath): ok. (Turning to Serena.) Take Isabel back down stairs. Liz can you help Serena? (Michael and Rath move to the ashes.)

**Liz:** ok, but when you get that cleaned up we got to get out of here.

**Maria **(as she walks up to Amy, she hands her one of the babies): what about our parents?

**Jeff** (smiling as he hugs Nancy): we have got to get to the Crashdown; I can double the prices and still turn people away.

**Amy** (looking happy): I've got so much inventory in my shop, I'll make a fortune.

**Jim** (walking up and grasping Amy's hand and turning to Jim and Nancy): no, it's not safe here. As soon as those… those things realize they didn't kill us, they will be back.

**Diane** (still looking dazed): but what about Phillip. We don't know if he is dead. We can't just leave.

**Isabel** (stepping away from the pile of ash that was Lonnie, she walks to her mom): he's dead. (A tear rolls down her face.) I felt it when he passed. (Diane sags and nearly faints, she leans heavily on Isabel crying.) We have nothing here. Valenti's right. If we stay and we'll be hunted down and killed.

**Jim:** we'll need at least two vehicles to carry this many people. I can make some calls.

**Kyle:** we have other ways now.

**Michael:** no, Jim's right. We need vehicles. We can't just materialize out of thin air and start asking if anyone has seen a human and a Royal shapeshifter. We've got the two SUVs – if they weren't destroyed in the attack. Jim can you get a third vehicle? And (smiling for the first time in a long time) not a Roswell Sheriff van.

**Jim:** get your stuff and meet me at the library in 30 minutes.

As everyone starts to move, Hanley's cell phone rings. He begins talking.

**Hanley** (on the phone): New York City? Why? (He listens.) Thousands are coming? We need protectors there too, to monitor their movement…

**Raeve** (to Hanley): what's going on?

**Hanley:** New York. Something's happening.

Scene shifts to Brody, still in the museum. He approaches Liz and Serena and leads them back to his office.

**Brody**: as you know, I installed a luminescence inhibition (LI) detector in the entrance to the museum. I've been correlating my results with John and Jerald. I just got back from Fresno. Let me show you my data.

He sits down at the Mac computer and starts typing.

**Brody:** let me pull up the latest from the detector. (As he clicks on the program, a red box appears on the screen 'New Category' flashes.

**Liz:** what does that mean?

**Brody:** it happened once before, and I erased it. The data fell outside the range for aliens or humans. It is just an abnormality of the detection electronics.

He hits a few more keys and a bar chart appears with four vertical bars. The one on the left is a short bar labeled 'Antar/Artur' above is the number 20, a very large bar labeled 'Human' (967) is next, then a short bay for 'Shapeshifter' (5), and finally, on the far right is a tiny bar labeled 'Other' (1).

**Serena:** there was only 1 'Others' out of nearly a thousand visitors. Can you pull up the video for this so called abnormality?

Brody moves the mouse pointer over the 'Other' bar and clicks. The screen changes to a video clip showing a picture of Nicholas entering through the museum's metal detector; Rath can be seen standing right behind him.

**Liz** (shocked): that's Nicholas – he's a Skin!

**Serena **(smiling): this means we have a way to detect Skins!

**Liz:** we've got to program our hand-held units. (Serena nods as she pulls out her LI unit from the backpack.)

**Brody** (looking confused): is this important?

**Liz **(smiling): your finding could be critical to our survival!

**Brody** (removing a large watch from his left wrist): then take this, it's a miniaturized LI detector build into a digital watch. It can tell you when you encounter an alien.

Scene shifts to the Sundance Resort in the Wasatch Mountains near Provo, Utah. Tess is sitting on the bed flipping through a magazine as Zeke watches Sesame Street on the TV. The phone rings.

**Tess:** yes.

**Khivar:** I hope you are enjoying your accommodations.

**Tess** (sitting up straight as she recognizes the voice): Khivar… yes, they are very nice. What can I do for you? Are you ready to abdicate and put Zan on the throne?

**Khivar:** the ships apparently failed to eliminate the Royals, and…

**Tess** (cutting him off): what do you mean eliminate? That was never the deal. I get Max. I don't care about the others, but Max… he is father of the child and… my husband. We need him if we're going to install the boy as the puppet King.

**Khivar:** never mind. He and the others survived. I need a way to separate them, a way…

**Tess:** Liz. Liz is the key. Separate Liz from Max and he will crumble. He loves her more than life itself. Kill her and Max and the rest will fall.

Zeke has not looked away from the TV but, nevertheless, is listening intensely to the conversation.

**Tess:** back in Roswell High, I used a teenager named Sean to break Liz away from Max. It almost worked. If you came to her, as Sean, and I use the boy to pull Max away from Liz… we might have a chance.

**Khivar:** concentrate. Think of this Sean and I'll absorb all the details, height, appearance, mannerisms…

Tess closes her eyes and we see images of Sean with Liz. Liz in the Crashdown writing her problem in mustard on Sean's hamburger, Sean in the VW beetle giving her a ride to school, Sean stealing a kiss before she gets out, breaking into the high school together, and flirting at the bowling ally.

**Khivar:** yes (he smiles). I've got it. (He disconnects.)

**Tess** (turns to Zeke): I'm going down to the spa for a 'ginger scrub.' (She gives him a stern look.) I expect this place cleaned up when I get back.

Without a kiss or a hug, she grabs her bag and walks out. Zeke (his eyes shiny with tears) looks out the window. It is night but the courtyard of the resort is lit with many colored lights. He sees his mother walking happily down the path to the spa.

**Zeke **(speaking to himself): did I make a mistake coming here? I need to be loved too. I miss father… and Mother Liz. They loved me. They would never treat me  
like this. Did I make a mistake coming here with Mother? (He looks out the window towards Tess. He is alone, sad, and confused.) Does she even love father? Why would she want to hurt Mother Liz? She was always so nice to me: we played and talked. Where do I belong? (He turns, angry, and mentally picks up the lamp by the window and smashes it into the wall.

Scene shifts to the road leaving Roswell. It is late at night. The three cars are heading west on Route 70 their headlights illuminating the road. A stream of cars, seemingly miles long jam the opposite lane coming into Roswell. The view shifts to the interior of the second SUV. Max is driving with Liz beside him. Isabel sits beside Diane trying to comfort her. The view shifts to the interior of the first SUV; Michael is driving. Maria is in the passenger seat looking back at the infants in their car seats. Rath is sitting between them; his eyes never leave Maria. Ava and Raeve sit on the rear seat. The babies are starting to fuss.

**Maria:** I need to change diapers and feed the babies. I could use something to eat too. How about stopping for the night.

**Ava:** but what about Xae?

**Raeve:** it won't do any good to get there, wherever there is, exhausted.

**Rath:** ya know, I think Maria's right. These little guys gotta eat. I could use a pastrami on rye and some fries.

Michael looks in the rear-view mirror at Rath, obviously displeased. Maria looks back too, and again momentarily sees through Rath's rough exterior and glimpses the man inside. She is jolted back to the present when Michael speaks.

**Michael:** I was planning on stopping. I know my boys. When we get to I-25 we'll turn north towards Denver. There should be plenty of motels and restaurants on the interstate.

Half an hour later Michael pulls into a Comfort Suites. Max driving the second SUV and Jim driving Amy's VW Golf pull in behind him.

Scene shifts to the White House, the following morning. The President is sitting at his desk in the oval office reading the morning newspapers. The view is over his right shoulder. He picks up one newspaper after another reading the headlines.

USA Today: Destruction in Roswell.

New York Times: Aliens Attack.

Washington Post: Bush Fails to Protect Nation.

**President** (throwing the papers to the desk): I get blamed for everything. The Democrats are going to go to eat me alive.

**President Voice Over **(as he pulls out another paper and starts reading):

London Times: War of The Worlds.

October 18, 2003: Roswell New Mexico, United States of America 

'No one would have believed in the early years of the twenty-first century that this world was being watched keenly and closely by intelligences greater than man's and yet as mortal as his own; that as men busied themselves about their various concerns they were scrutinized and studied, perhaps almost as narrowly as a man with a microscope might scrutinize the transient creatures that swarm and multiply in a drop of water. With infinite complacency men went to and fro over this globe, busying themselves with their little affairs, serene in their assurance of their empire over matter. It is possible that the microorganisms under the microscope do the same. No one gave a thought to the older worlds of space as sources of human danger, or thought of them only to dismiss the idea of life upon them as impossible or improbable. It is curious to recall some of the mental habits of those departed days. At most, terrestrial men fancied there might be other men upon Mars, perhaps inferior to themselves and ready to welcome a missionary enterprise.'

There is a knock at the door and a Marine opens it admitting the SecDef and General Franks.

**President:** come in.

As he moves around the desk the view focuses on the discarded paper.

'Yet across the gulf of space, minds that are to our minds as ours are to those of the beasts that perish, intellects vast and cool and unsympathetic, regarded this Earth with envious eyes, and slowly and surely drew their plans against us. And early in this century came the great disillusionment.'

–War of the Worlds, HG Wells, 1898 (adjusted)

**SecDef **(shaking the President's hand): we've got the area cordoned off. A team from Wright Patterson Air Force Base and NASA are on the scene.

**General Franks: **we confiscated all the film footage, but it went out over the airwaves. Everyone in the world was watching. There is no way we can control this.

**SecDef:** you have to address the nation. (He turns on the TV.) People thousands of miles away are panicking. (The TV matches his words.) There have been riots in Detroit and LA (fires are seen). People are fighting in the stores buying any type of food (pictures show empty store shelves, people fighting, guns being fired), the roads of all the major cities are jammed as people attempt to flee (picture of LA, New York City, Dallas, and Chicago show the freeways clogged, motion slowed to a standstill).

**General Franks: **public debate has started. Political outcasts, conspiracy theorists, religious zealots and crackpots of every color are accusing you and your administration of manufacturing this crisis to divert attention away from Iraq.

**President** (outraged): that's preposterous!

Scene shifts to Comfort Suites early in the morning of that day. Isabel is sitting next to Diane in the breakfast area.

**Diane** (tears glistening in her eyes, but trying to put on a brave front): Phillip and I would have been married 15 years in November. He was a good man. We tried to have kids, but he couldn't have children. He never wanted to talk about it, seemed embarrassed, but I think something happened when he was a kid. I tried to talk to your grandma about it one time, and she said he had been abducted when camping up in Arizona. But, you know your grandma… she wasn't all there. Still, I have thought about it many times since we found out, you know, about the whole alien… thing.

Scene shifts to Max and Liz in their hotel room. Liz is standing at the mirror, wrapped in a towel, combing her wet hair. Steam still spills out of the separate shower room. Max is dressed in jeans and a dark t-shirt and sits deep in thought. He turns to Liz.

**Max**: I know mom and Iz need me, but Liz I am no good to them now... I need you… your strength.

**Liz**: we draw strength from each other.

The radio is on, and a song by Sara Evans comes on.

**Liz **(she sings along and walks to Max to consol him; he pulls her onto his lap): 'I need to be next to you… I need to share every breath with you. I need to know I can see you each morning, look into your eyes every night – for the rest of my life. Here with you, near with you, alive…' (Max kisses her.)

**Max** (picking up the lyrics): 'right here with you is where I belong. I lose my mind if I can't see you. Without you there is nothing is this life that would make my life worth living for. I can't bear the thought of you not being there…'

Liz pulls his t-shirt over his head and starts to kiss his chest.

**Liz** (continuing the song): 'I need to have your heart next to mine, for all time… loving you all of my life…' (She runs a hand down his deeply muscled stomach and begins to unbuckle his belt.)

**Max** (smiling now): do we have time… the others…

**Liz** (shutting him up as she places her lips over his): we'll make time. (She giggles.)

An hour later Max rises and looks down at his beautiful wife. She has fallen asleep.

**Max Voice Over**: Liz just fuels me, completes me. I thank the heavens, Earth, Antar… everything under the stars, that I have her in my life.

He gently disengages himself from Liz, dresses, and leaves to look for Isabel and his mother.

Scene shifts to Ava as she comes into the breakfast area, she sees Isabel and Diane sitting alone, talking quietly. Ava gets a cup of coffee, piles in three bags of sugar, grabs a donut and spying a bottle of Tabasco, drowns the donut before putting it on the tray with the coffee. She sits down by herself.

**Ava Voice Over:** I am alone now. No one likes me. No one trusts me. Zan and Lonnie da gone. And now Xae; I have ta find im.

She looks up; Isabel is standing beside her. Isabel smiles and picks up Ava's tray and takes her hand. Silently she guides Ava to her table and seats her beside her mom. Diane smiles and puts a comforting hand over Ava's. Ava smiles back at the two women. Soon Max comes in the breakfast room and walks to their table. Max sits down beside his mother and gives her a hug. Diane embraces her son and soon she is crying.

**Max**: mom, I'm so sorry about dad. How are you holding up?

**Diane**: not that well. (Isabel takes her hand.)

**Isabel**: I always wanted to tell you. Needed you to know. And now… my selfish need led to dad's death.

**Max **(looking pained): I blame myself. We should never have let you get involved in this whole alien… mess. We should never have told you.

**Diane** (looking into Max and Isabel's eyes, she speaks softly): no, telling us was right. Phillip loved you. Your secret was tearing him apart… tearing us apart. Helping you, dealing with the President and… (she starts to cry again), it was the most fulfilling time in his life. He loved you. Raising you completed him. (The three hug and try to comfort each other; Diane and Isabel cry.)

Scene shifts to the small table in Michael and Maria's room. A tray with eggs, rolls, half-eaten donuts, and two empty cartons of milk are seen. The twins are awake sitting in their car seats watching their parents. Michael is dressed in jeans and a Metallica t-shirt. Maria, her black hair pulled back is dressed in a plaid mini-skirt, mid-calf boots, and a short, tan, low-cut blouse that exposes her now flat and trim tummy and ample breasts. She is packing the baby bag. Michael sits on a chair drinking coffee from a Styrofoam cup; he smiles as he watches her.

**Michael** (to Maria): have you noticed Rath? The way he stares at you? (He notices her long legs and thin waist. His uneasiness begins to turn to jealousy.) Do you have to dress like that?

**Maria **(confused): like what?

**Michael:** you know, half naked. Showing off your legs and your narrow waist and ...

Maria smiling walks over and sits down on his lap. She kisses him.

**Maria **(giggling): you never complained about how I dressed before. I thought you liked my legs.

**Michael** (uncertain how to proceed): I love your legs… and your hips, and your… I love everything about you (he smiles and kisses her). But, you will be married soon, and Rath… he, he just eats you up with his eyes.

**Maria** (smiling): why Michael Guerin, I believe you are jealous.

**Little Alex:** Rath does not look at Maria.

**Little Alan:** he looks at Calypso. (Both Michael and Maria are shocked.)

Scene shifts to the psychiatric wing of the Sundance resort. A pretty Latino nurse in a white dress, white hose and white shoes enters. Two helpers carrying trays of food follow her; they sit the trays on a table and leave. The nurse continues into the bedroom. We see a TAG mounted behind a thick glass plate; it is pulsating. Jesse and Xae are in bed; Jesse has a cast on his right arm and both Jesse and Xae have bandages wrapped around their heads. They are dressed in hospital gowns and appear asleep.

**Nurse** (pleasant tone in her voice, a smile on her face): wake up sleepyheads.

Jesse and Xae rouse. They look around and immediately notice they are not shackled or connected to IVs carrying mind-altering drugs. As Jesse begins to rise, a sharp pain radiates out from the back of his head. Xae is suffering a similar reaction.

**Jesse **(angry): what did you do to me?

**Nurse:** a little invasive surgery. We implanted a device where the spine connects to the brain stem, right at the base of your skull. (She reaches in her pocket and pulls out a small metal disk.) The device has a location sensor – step outside this suite and… well let me demonstrate.

As she turns she waves them to follow. They walk to the door and she slides the disk across the polished wooden floor. As it passes beyond the door frame there is a small explosion leaving a charred crater in the hallway.

**Xaedon:** so, if we try to escape…

**Nurse:** boom, and the head of one very attractive Royal Protector will go flying across the room (she smiles).

**Jesse:** why are you holding us? Why not just kill us?

**Nurse:** you know, I was wondering that myself. But, my orders were to keep you safe and alive. And Xae, don't trying anything (she points to the TAG)… your powers… (She laughs.) You don't have any powers.

**Xae** (nods to Jesse): I may not have powers but I can overcome a hundred pound nurse. (As the two men close in on her, she flicks her hand and they both go flying across the room crashing into the table knocking their lunch trays to the floor.)

**Nurse** (shaking her head): I'll send someone in to clean up this mess. Don't trying anything (laughing). Every nurse, orderly, and maintenance man on this floor is a Skin.

Scene shifts to the three cars as they leave the Comfort Suites Motel later that morning.

**Maria** (to Little Alex in a motherly tone): now sweetie, tell me again… (she holds him and gently pats his back as she kisses the top of his head.) Let's go over it again… Utah. Is that all you can tell us?

**Little Alex:** mountains. They are in the mountains.

**Michael:** the entire state is one big mountain.

**Maria **(she cuddles Little Alex, breathing in his sweet scent; noting that her newborn smells so good): except for that big lake.

**Little Alan:** a resort. Sundance. Tess… she is at the resort too.

**Isabel** (now excited): are Jesse and Xae are at the Sundance Resort with Tess?

**Little Alan:** they are there, but not with Tess.

**Ava:** pull over. We gotta tell Max.

Scene shifts to New York, offices of Burson Marstellar a major public relations firm. The skin executive from the skyscraper is sitting in an elaborately decorated office. Across from him is a pretty, 30-something Caucasian woman. She has dark brown hair cut short, wearing glasses, and is dressed in a dark pinstripe suit with a white blouse. A no-nonsense expression is on her face. The spotless mahogany desk has a single item, a nameplate announcing her as Ms. Veronica Persuasion, V.P.

**Skin Executive:** Ms. Persuasion, shaking her hand, my name is Botar. We are looking for something spectacular to introduce our… our new CEO… Mr. Khivar. We're looking for exposure that will capture the attention of everyone in the United States, even the world.

**Ms. Persuasion:** that's a tall order Mr. Botar.

**Botar **(Skin Executive): it's just Botar. How much do you need? A million dollars? (Seeing that the amount has not gathered a lot of enthusiasm.) Ten million?

**Ms. Persuasion** (now smiling): for ten mil, Botar, I'm sure we can come up with many attractive options. I'll pull together my team and we'll brainstorm. When do you need a plan?

**Botar:** tomorrow.

**Ms. Persuasion** (incredulous): that's impossible. We need at least three months. Unless… unless he's willing to do something outrageous.

**Botar:** outrageous?

**Ms. Persuasion** (smiling slyly): just how crazy is your Mr. Khivar?

**Botar:** you wouldn't believe the things the King, I mean Mr. Khivar, will do.

Scene shifts to a McDonalds along the busy freeway. Michael has turned off to tell everyone about the revelations provided by the twins and the likely location of Tess, Jesse, and Xaedon. Ground mist surrounds the three cars that are parked far from the restaurant. Michael exits, walks to the second SUV, and talks to Max, Liz, Kyle, Serena, and Hanley.

**Max:** Liz and I will go to Sundance and…

**Michael:** Maria and I are going too.

**Max:** ok, we'll all go to Sundance. But, I don't see any reason to endanger Jim, Amy, the Parkers, or my mom.

**Liz:** they could go to Salina to check it out; see if they can learn anything about the saucer, or the pilots.

Max walks to the third car, Amy's VW Golf. Max opens the door and bends down and gives his mom a hug. He looks at Jim who is driving and Amy who is in the passenger seat. Jeff and Nancy are next to Diane in the rear seat.

**Max:** we think we have a lead on Jesse and Xae. They may be held captives at a resort in Utah.

**Jim:** great, I can…

**Max** (cutting him off): I think it would be less dangerous to let us handle the resort. What I need you to do is to go to Salina, Utah. That's where we think the saucer is parked. Raeve will go with you to provide protection.

**Nancy:** in the vault below the convenience store?

**Max** (surprised she remembered): yes. That's right. See what you can find out.

**Jeff** (protectively): I don't want you endangering my girls.

**Diane** (coming to Max's defense): I'm sure my son is very aware of the dangers involved and will protect your daughters.

**Max** (smiling): we know how to take care of ourselves. You read Liz's diary. She's very talented, and she has powers too. We will be ok.

**Amy:** I know you will do your best, but let me take the babies. Surely, two little infants will only slow you down.

**Max:** the babies are special. They can see things that none of us can. They were the ones that sensed Jesse and Xae are in Utah. I think we will need them. (Jim considers arguing but recognizes Max is very capable.) Liz checked the map; we can take I-25 north to Denver then west on I-70. We'll pass through Salina before we head up to Sundance.

**Jim:** ok. We'll follow you as far as Salina and then check it out.

**Jim Voice Over:** I'm very capable too. And I have friends. I bet Agent Suzanne Duff of the FBI would be very interested in a flying saucer that threatens our national security. She can get me into the federal storage site under that convenience store.

Scene shifts, late that day, to Washington DC, Capital Building. The President is standing before an unusual join session of the Senate and House of Representatives. He is concluding his address.

**President** (looking out at the representatives and the TV cameras): and I promise you your government will not rest until this curse is eradicated. Good night, and God bless these United States. (The Republicans stand and applaud wildly; the Democrats on the other side of the aisle applaud politely. The President walks into the crowd shaking hands.)

Scene shifts to the broadcast booth at CNN headquarters for a recap of the address. Wolf Blitzer turns to Paula Zahn.

**Wolf:** Paula, what did you think of the Presidents address?

**Paula:** I was surprised he didn't point out the failure of the CIA and the FBI to uncover this danger.

**Wolf:** every spy agency on the planet overlooked this conspiracy to subjugate our planet.

**Paula:** did they? Or did the spymasters uncover it, and Bush simply ignored the problem? Remember when the Air Force jets were shot down over Roswell months ago. That was our warning.

**Wolf:** Senator Brimstone from California has called for a Congressional investigation. She claims the President informed her of the threat months ago, but clearly has failed to prevent the current disaster.

**Paula** (listening to her earpiece): we have breaking news. We are going to go live to the steps of the House of Representatives. Congressman Secongess of Massachusetts, the House Minority Leader, is going to call for the impeachment of the President.

Scene shifts to the following day, it is early morning. The sky is overcast and snow appears imminent. The three cars pull off at the Salina exit and drive to the nearby Wendy's where they park. Everyone piles out, tired, hungry and anxious about their next steps. They move inside and begin to order.

**Diane** (sitting her tray down next to Isabel's): I know the Feds can track you if your use your credit card. What are you doing for money?

**Isabel:** we have a little left.

**Diane** (opens her wallet): here, your father prepared for our being on the run. (She hands Isabel five new credit cards, all with different names, and two bundles of 20's.)

**Isabel:** what are you going to use?

**Diane** (smiling as she opens her purse showing many more bundles of cash): when I said we were prepared, I meant it. (Isabel smiles and gives her mom a hug.)

After they eat, the parents, kids, and protectors exit the Wendy's. Kyle walks to his dad and they hug.

**Kyle:** don't take any unnecessary risk. (Smiling, trying to make light of this dangerous time.) You know those aliens are crazy – and trigger happy.

**Jim:** you take care of yourself, son. (He hugs him tightly.) I'm proud of you, and I love you.

Jim turns and gets in the VW. Amy hugs Maria and then the babies and finally Kyle and Michael. Pockets of people surround the VW, Liz hugging her mom, and Serena hugging Jeff and Nancy. Isabel and then Max hug Diane. The parents and Raeve break off and get in the very full car. Jim backs up, everyone waves, and he pulls out and drives off. A white Honda Civic with an attractive middle aged woman with raven hair, eases out of her parking spot on the far side of the lot and follows Amy's VW Golf.

**Serena** (tears glistening, she wraps her arm around Liz's shoulder): will we ever see them again?

**Liz** (looking determined): yes. I know we will. We are going to get Jesse and Xae back… and Zeke too. We're smarter than Khivar. He's underestimated the power of two very determined women.

Everyone, still in a somber mood, starts to move to the SUVs.

**Michael** (turning to Max, one arm holding baby Alan and the other around Maria): so, Maxwell, what's the plan?

Later that day. Scene shifts to Giants stadium in Queens, New York outside New York City. Preparations are being made for Monday Night football.

**Announcer 1** (in booth, off camera): can you figure this out? The 1 and 6 Giants playing the 0 and 7 San Diego Chargers! This is the worst line up for a Monday night game anyone can recall. What was the league thinking? No one's going to watch. New York fans are notorious for not supporting a losing team – the stands are going to be empty. Ticket sales earlier in the week were non-existent.

**Announcer 2 **(looking at some papers, surprised): have you looked at the pre-game ticket sales today? (The other announcer looks at him confused.) It's a sell out! They sold 50,000 tickets in the last 2 days.

**Announcer 1: **what! That's impossible! Two dog teams… and it's a sell out?

**Announcer 2: **this paper says every flight into NY, Newark, Philadelphia, and DC was booked. Special charter flights are being brought in. People are coming in from all across the US, Europe, Asia, South America… everywhere. Scalpers are going crazy. It's like the Super Bowl: tickets are going for a $1000 a pop. Somebody with some serious clout has alerted all the big new agencies. Something big is coming down tonight. Our producer called a few minutes ago and said Dan Rather from CBS has a news team coming with three cameramen.

Scene shifts to the parking lot outside the Sundance Resort in Provo, Utah. The two SUVs are parked far from the main entrance. It's snowing lightly and everyone has squeezed into Max's SUV.

**Max:** Michael… you, Kyle, and Serena take the babies and check into the Timber Creek Lodge we reserved. It's the biggest, most expensive layout they had. Five bedrooms and five baths. Fireplaces, the works. Take Rath too.

**Michael **(unhappy with this plan, he turns to his dupe): he can't go in looking like that.

**Rath **(runs his hand from his toes to his head transforming his clothes, and haircut into ones identical to Michael): how's that (chuckling) brother 'Bob'?

**Max:** Hanley, check out the registration files. Shapeshift into a clerk and check out all the guests. (He turns to the girls.) Isabel and Ava, we reserved another room for you in the main building so you can pick up on Tess.

**Isabel:** what are you and Liz going to do?

**Max:** Liz checked out the resort on the Internet while we were at the Comfort Suites. They have a psychiatric wing associated with the resort. Very hush, hush. They always need orderlies. No matter how quiet they are, something about holding two new 'unusual' patients should slip out.

**Liz **(she looks at Maria and smiles): the resort has two restaurants. We're going to arrange for a couple of waitresses to take an unexpected vacation. They will suddenly need experienced replacements.

Scene shifts to New York. The stadium is overflowing, standing room only.

**Announcer 1:** the score is 7 to 3 as we approach the 2-minute warning. This has been a very strange game. The crowd seems restless. Expectant.

**Announcer 2:** yet, when the Giants scored, there was almost no applause. This may be the strangest crowd to ever witness America's greatest pastime.

**Announcer 1 **(providing a play by play description): the team breaks the huddle and approaches their 5-yard line. It's third and 3 and if they don't make this they are going to have to punt, giving the Chargers great field position. The 25-second clock is running down, I don't think he's going to make it.

**Announcer 2:** what's that? There in the sky… it's a ship! A saucer. It's floating down… it's hovering above the 50-yard line. The crowd is going crazy. It's like this is what they have been waiting for. Way up there, on the third deck, they are unrolling a banner. Can you see what is says. (A different camera picks up and zooms in on the gold banner. Its says 'Welcome King Khivar.')

Scene shifts to the Sundance Resort. Michael is sitting with Rath, Kyle, and Serena watching the football game. They are mesmerized watching the ship slowly move toward the ground.

Scene shifts to the White House. An aide knocks and comes in and turns on the TV. CBS has broken in with live coverage of the arrival. Everyone stops when they see the ship landing.

Scene shifts to the Producer Club in Hollywood. A busboy comes to Kal's table and whispers in his ear. Kal gets up and walks into the lounge. Everyone is standing and shouting at the TV. The ship has just landed.

Scene shifts back to the football stadium.

**Announcer 1:** they are doing the wave; they're going crazy. The cheerleaders… they are… they are floating 10 feet off the ground!

**Announcer 2: **I think half the crowd is now wearing gold hats. Can you make out what…

**Announcer 1 **(pointing): it's there on the video board.

The giant video board shows a close up of 'fans' sporting gold stocking caps emblazoned with a black 'K.' Seen on the video screen and on countless homes across the country, a section of the arena wall is opened and twenty groundskeepers run out to the ship. A pretty woman dressed in a black sable stole stands by the opening with a man in a business suit and a gray, wool topcoat.

**Ms. Persuasion** (to the Botar, the Skin Executive): is everything as we planned it?

**Botar:** yes, the King will be most pleased. He especially liked the press release.

**Ms. Persuasion:** ten million dollars was almost enough to convince me, but I was still shocked when the ship actually materialized. How did you get it past the military… I thought they tracked missiles, and spaceships… and things.

**Botar:** we have ways, Ms. Persuasion.

View returns to the groundskeepers. They are carrying bundles of red carpet, which they unroll extending it from the foot of the ship across the grass to the sidelines.

Scene shifts to the White House. The President and the SecDef stand staring at the projection TV as the door to the saucer opens.

Scene shifts to the Tree Room Restaurant at the Sundance Resort, it is the highest rated restaurant in the state. Its two newest waitresses stare, along with everyone else in the restaurant, at the large flat-panel plasma TVs. Walking down the ramp from the spaceship is a 20-something white man. He has brown, close-cropped curly hair, brown eyes and an engaging smile. He waves to the crowd of fans who are yelling and screaming.

**Liz and Maria** (in shock): it's Sean!

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 517: Fulfilled

Story by NickMax

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some of the ideas used in this episode**

Edited by Keila and faillow

Previously on Roswell: following the unsuccessful attack on the pod squad and their friends and family, Khivar decided to intervene personally and come to Earth. Liz and Max realized the seriousness of the saucer attack, and they declared their plan to assume their destined roles as King and Queen. The kids reviewed their resources and powers. Ava recognized she could no longer keep her secret, and explained about the prophecy, and having obtained the two halves of the Shaft of Orion. But the second half was locked in the secret black four-square box.

Michael recognized the solution, and together the Royal Four attempted to open the box. But, only Max and Michael were 'fulfilled' and the box remained sealed. Isabel and Ava were despondent because they worried they would never be fulfilled. Ava because she was not loved, Isabel because she and Jesse could not have children. But, Liz had a premonition and saw Isabel pregnant with Jesse's child.

Kal called and told them to flee. Skins would come for them, but Max and Ava must be protected from Tess's mind control. Kyle collected a set of special skullcaps from Kal in LA. Kal had kept them since his captivity by the Army in 1947. The skullcaps, when placed over the wearer's head, block mind warps. The babies informed them that Jesse and Xae were being held captive at a resort in Utah; Tess was there too. Before they could leave to rescue them, Brody discovers the body of Lonnie. Max believes he could not save Lonnie because she had been dead too long. The group learned that Nicholas killed Lonnie, and Rath thought he had killed Nicholas – but the body of the adolescent Skin was gone. Brody showed Liz and Serena new data he had collected from a LI detector installed at the entrance to the UFO Museum. They discovered a way to identify Skins and Brody gave them a miniaturized LI built into a wristwatch. The group, including the parents set out for Utah.

Khivar contacted Tess at the Sundance resort. He told her the attack was unsuccessful and needed a way to defeat the Royal Four. She indicated Liz was the key. Tess would use her mind warping powers and Zeke to pull Max away, and Khivar would use his far more powerful mind warping skills, and Liz's prior infatuation with a Roswell teenager, to pull her away from Max. Zeke felt alone and unloved; he longed for his father and Mother Liz.

On their journey to Utah, the kids and parents dealt differently with the loss, or their displacement from, their loved ones. Max and Liz cemented their love, but Michael became more concerned and jealous of the attention Rath has been paying Maria. The babies indicated Rath's desire was not Maria; it was Calypso.

The kids and parents separated, the former went to Sundance and then later to Salina, Utah to search for clues to the location of the spaceship. Once at Sundance the team split up: Hanley checked registration, Ava and Isabel searched for Tess, Max went to the psychiatric wing at the resort, and Liz and Maria to the restaurant; they searched for clues to the whereabouts of Jesse and Xaedon.

Late that same evening, Michael, Rath, Kyle, and Serena were watching Monday Night Football. They were amazed as they saw a spaceship float down onto the 50-yard line during the game. The crowd, obviously holding thousands of Khivar supporters, was overjoyed at his arrival. News reporters had been alerted, and the event was televised nationally. The nation, including the President and Kal watched spellbound as the ship's door opened and Khivar, appearing as Sean, descended to the acclaim of the crowd. Liz and Maria watching the event on the restaurant TV were shocked.

Episode begins in New York City, the Waldorf Astoria hotel, presidential suite the following morning. Khivar is reading the USA Today. The camera zooms in over his right shoulder to see the headline 'King Khivar Arrives.' Pictures of the spaceship floating down, Khivar walking down the spaceship steps, and a close up of Khivar are shown next to the article.

**Khivar** (appearing as Sean): I thought the entrance went well.

**Botar **(the Skin Executive): your followers were overjoyed. Most never expected to see you on this planet.

They notice the arrival being repeated on the TV in the room. They stop and watch. Views from Antar and now displayed. The three moons piercing the darkness overhead, giving off a dull orange glow… the light purple sky of near dusk.

**Khivar:** they are using the news release photos -- excellent. We must press our advantage.

**Botar:** the news media is easy to manipulate. We will paint you as a great man, a humanitarian (they break out laughing). Our next step is the news conferences.

**Khivar:** is everything set with president of that drug company?

**Botar:** yes, your news conference with Mr. Adams of Pfizer is set for 1 PM today in Groton, Massachusetts.

**Khivar:** did we get him the serum?

**Botar:** yes, he'll tell the nationally televised audience that your gift will save millions… and make him and his company rich.

Scene shifts to the Sundance resort outside Provo, Utah. Maria and Liz are serving as fill-in waitresses at the Tree Room restaurant. It is early afternoon. Ava and Isabel come in and request to be seated in Maria's section.

**Maria** (coming over to her table with water and menus): did you learn anything?

**Ava:** I checka da spa and da sauna. Tess comes in everyday at 2.

**Isabel**: but, no sign of little Zeke yet.

Liz sees them and goes over.

**Liz** (pulls out the LI detector): I've checked all my patrons and everyone in the kitchen. No Skins – not even an aliens of any kind. Max got hired on at the psychiatric wing as an orderly; he can go anywhere except one wing. He used the LI watch; the place is crawling with Skins.

**Isabel**: Max got me doctor's scrubs; I'm going to snoop around tomorrow.

Scene shifts to late that evening, Isabel's room in the Timber Creek Lodge. She is dressed in pink silk PJs and is lying on the bed. She concentrates and recalls a happy time with Jesse; they are in their honeymoon bedroom at the resort in La Jolla. She uses that memory to dreamwalk her husband. The dreamwalk begins and she enters a dark room. Xae is in his bed asleep; Jesse is talking to a small Latino nurse holding a metal disk. Isabel calls out to Jesse, he sees her, and the image of the nurse disappears.

**Jesse:** oh Isabel (he wraps her in his arms.) I've been waiting for you to come.

**Isabel** (crying as she hugs and kisses him): I couldn't get through. At first I though you were dead. We're here at the resort. Max, Michael, Ava, and I – we're going to get you and Xae out.

**Jesse **(upset): no! They implanted explosives in the back of our necks. We take one step out of this room and it triggers the device, and boom…

**Isabel **(desperate): there has to be a way.

**Jesse**: that's all Xae and I have been thinking about. I'm sure they don't plan for us to stay here forever. If they implanted the explosive disks, maybe they can remove them.

**Isabel**: Max – if he can get in here, he can take them out.

**Jesse** (he sadly shakes his head): this place is like a fortress. Orderlies check us every hour and (he points to cameras mounted on each wall) we are under constant surveillance. Even if Max could get into the building and past the nurses and doctors, the minute they picked him up on the security cameras, the guards would be alerted.

**Isabel:** we can overcome them. You've got to have faith, you've got to …

**Jesse** (walks to the round plaque mounted on the wall and points): this is what Xae called a Trithium Amplification Generator, a TAG. It interferes with all your alien powers. You, Xae, Max… everyone, you are all powerless when it's on…

Scene shifts to Michael and Maria in their bedroom. The twins are in a new portable playpen. Maria is dressed in an extra-large long-sleeve t-shirt that reads 'Sky Utah'; Michael is in bed; he has on only gray boxer shorts. She climbs up on him, bends down, and kisses him softly on the lips.

**Michael** (smiling): what was that for?

**Maria**: do I have to have a reason to kiss my future husband? And speaking of weddings (Michael looks confused at this sudden turn), I was thinking, Las Vegas is on the way to LA. (She pulls out a book from the dresser drawer and shows him a picture of the Bellagio.) Isn't it beautiful?

**Michael**: yes, it is. Las Vegas (recalling their visit their junior year)… you could be Margarita Salt and I could be Dr. Love, like when we went to …

**Maria**: no, I could be Mrs. Michael Guerin, and you could be the happy and ecstatic groom (she kisses him). What do you think? We could call my mom and Jim, and …

**Michael**: don't you think we should focus on the rescue, the …

**Maria** (looking pouty): don't you love me? Don't you want to marry me? (She turns to him, looking serious.) Look, either we get Jesse and Xae out and escape, or maybe we all get killed. Either way, in a few days, we're out of here. I have two kids and… and I want, I want to get married.

Scene shifts to the following afternoon. Khivar, Botar, and Ms. Persuasion have flown by chartered jet to Detroit. Three Cadillac limousines carrying minor GM executives pick them up. Security officers hold back the crowds. Four motorcycle cops, a set of two in front and a set in the back make a cavalcade escorting them through the city. Crowds line the street cheering; some are waving yellow flags with a large K emblazed in black. Local and national TV outlets are stationed around the building giving live broadcasts. The limousines pull into a rear entrance, are admitted through a roll-up door and stop beside an elevator. Two pretty young women escort them to the offices of the president of General Motors. The Director of the Military Vehicle Division, Mr. Toledo has joined them. Khivar is wearing a gray, wool pinstripe suit, white shirt with light blue collar, and a dark red tie printed with small black whirlwind symbols. A visitor badge is attached to his jacket scarf pocket. Botar is similarly attired except his suit is a lighter color and his tie is solid black. Ms. Persuasion is again in her dark blue business suit.

**Khivar **(to the GM executives, all dressed in dark suits, white shirts, and dark ties): gentlemen, it is a pleasure to meet you all. My associate, the late Mr. Antarves, told me all about our project. I hope the formula is in fact providing the type of resistance to terrorist attacks we had promised.

**Mr. Buck** (GM President): yes. The Antar ShieldTM is proving a great resource. We are engineering it into combat vehicles destined for the Iraqi front. We are prepared to give you and your engineers full credit for this life saving invention.

Ms. Persuasion whispers something in Khivar's ear and hands him a file.

**Khivar**: I am happy to hear that our assistance has, in fact, been useful. However, my associate, Ms. Persuasion from Burson Marstellar, has conducted market research and we have learned that this incursion into Iraq is not universally popular.

The GM executives begin to interrupt, to support the mission, but Khivar holds up his hand gently stopping them.

**Khivar:** we have decided to offer you something more… shall we say, politically corrects. I have here the design for a revolutionary new engine. It will allow you to double fuel economy; you can continue to sell your gas-guzzling cash cow SUVs and trucks without the environmentalists complaining. (Laughing.) You will continue to make money… and the common man will better appreciate our gift.

**GM President **(smiling): if this works…

**Botar** (speaking for the first time): if!? Did you not watch the interview with Pfizer yesterday? Did our arteriosclerosis drug not work miracles? Did our shield material perform far better that any other material? (Becoming angry.) You have the nerve to question the veracity of the King. You…

**Khivar** (gently cutting him off): my associate is loyal. I hope he did not offend. Try the design. Our engineers built several full-scale engines and our technicians mounted them into some of your largest, least fuel-efficient models. Three GMC Yukon's left New York City this morning at 4 AM. They will arrive here, each using only one tank of gas – they will average over 40 miles per gallon. If they did not meet any traffic problems, I believe they will be here before the 6 PM news conference.

**GM President** (seeing the financial windfall such an invention will bring, is smiling ear-to ear): I'm sorry if anything I said offended you or (turning to the skin executive) Botar. This is wonderful news. We want to get with our PR department to modify the news conference.

**Khivar:** we knew this late change in plans might cause some problems. I have taken the liberty of asking Ms. Persuasion to prepare something…

Scene shifts to Jim and Amy at the Grand Salina Motel in downtown Salina. Jim is pacing back and forth, impatient to get going. There is a knock at the door and Amy lets Diane, Raeve, Jeff, and Nancy in. They sit down on the couch and Amy sits on the desk chair.

**Jim:** ok. We know Sam's Quick Stop seems to be out of business. Amy and I are going to go out tonight and look around. It's deserted; we should be ok.

**Nancy:** what are you looking for?

**Jim:** I'm not sure.

**Diane**: I think I can help. I wasn't married to Phillip all those years without picking up some lawyer tricks, I'll check out the court house, find what I can about the ownership of the store, how to get a tour of Sam's place – I could tell them I'm looking to open a convenience store.

**Jeff **(smiling, picking up the spirit): Nancy and I could pretend to be looking to open a restaurant here in town. We could check out the real estate agents. There's always someone a little crooked, willing to do something, or find out something, for a few dollars under the table.

**Amy** (to Jim, smiling): sounds like a plan.

Scene shifts to the President's office. The SecDef and General Franks are in his office. They are talking when a marine opens the door, admitting the Director of the FBI, Mr. Aimes, and Dimitri.

**President** (ushering everyone to seats): ok, what's going on? This Khivar drops out of the sky and none of our sophisticated radar and tracking systems sees a thing, then he's giving news conferences with all the industrial giants – everyone loves him. (Sarcastically) 'he's a great humanitarian… he's doing so much for our country.' France is up in arms that he is giving everything to the US.

**SecDef **(chuckling): the Russian premier says this will shift the balance of power to the West. That two-bit country's not been a threat since Reagan spent them into submission…

**President:** Donald -- focus. (He turns to the others.) The problem is we know this Khivar is real bad news. If he's anything like his emissary, he's willing to do anything to get what he wants. (Turning to the Mr. Aimes) which is why you're here – where is Max Evans?

**Mr. Aimes**: Max and his friends were definitely the target of the recent saucer attacks. We've tried to paint a picture of widespread indiscriminate destruction in the press, but truth be told, the houses and businesses attacked were all closely associated with the Royal Four and their friends. It is clear that Khivar had this attacked planned in an attempt to erase all memory of the Royal Four, or so it would seem. (He turns to Dimitri.)

**Dimitri:** we had the kids under surveillance per your orders. We lost track during the melee, but studying footage from all the news crews we are pretty sure at least Isabel, Tess, or maybe Ava – the look alike, and Rath survived.

**President:** what do you mean 'pretty sure'? Why don't you know? Please God, tell me you have them under constant watch!

**Dimitri **(pretending to look intimidated): we lost track of them, Sir.

**SecDef:** what about their parents?

**Dimitri:** the body of Max's father, Mr. Phillip Evans, was recovered under the rubble that was his office building. The others including all the kids and their parents are… gone.

**President:** gone, as in they escaped and are safe… or gone as in they were vaporized and killed?

**Dimitri:** we just don't know. Just before the attack, the kids led an assault on the Eagle Rock Army base; Khivar's emissary Mr. Antarves was killed. Next there was the saucer attack, and now this Khivar joker shows up. Maybe the kids are dead, and he no longer fears a threat.

**SecDef:** I could understand Antarves. He wanted something and was willing to bribe, threaten, intimidate… anything to get what he wanted, which was Max Evans and his son, the heir to the throne. Now the King comes all the way from another galaxy; and if you can believe the horseshit the networks are spitting out, Antar is very far away and travel is really dangerous. So why risk coming?

**General Franks:** it is either one of two things. Max and/or the heir are still alive, or Khivar has designs on this planet. Antarves claimed the King's soldiers are the most power force on this planet. I don't like it. Tomorrows Khivar is giving a news conference at Boeing… something about a new supersonic jet design. Who knows what national security secrets they've giving away in their rush to please this megalomaniac. If we're not careful, the CEO's of this nation are going to let him walk right in and take everything we've got. Mr. President, you've got to stop him.

**President** (looking uncertain): General Franks, you know I've not always agreed with you, but this time my gut says your right. The problem is everyone loves him. He been nothing but… but a King bearing gifts.

**SecDef:** the Trojan's used the same ploy. Present gifts, and when we least expect it – bam! We're destroyed. He's giving a speech at the UN next week. So we know where he'll be.

**President** (sarcastic): what do you propose -- a quick, strategic nuclear strike?

**SecDef**: don't be silly. A trained squad of 20 Navy Seals can take him out. (Everyone stares at the SecDef as if he has lost his mind.)

Scene shifts to the Timber Creek Lodge at Sundance. It is early afternoon. Kyle is sitting on the couch watching TV and eating from a bag of potato chips. Serena is at the desk re-reading 'Lost Treasures.' The two Yamine journals are stacked next to her.

**Serena** (to Kyle): I've read this thing twice, and re-checked the journals. I'm sure this set of digraphs, groups of two letters, is connected to the journal. They are: NS VT OL LK FS HG WS DC PR PI VT QL CD UG PR DC KI RP YQ LR AG XR NK BV.

**Kyle:** that's supposed to mean something? It's gibberish.

**Serena:** exactly! It's got to be a code. This could tell us how to activate the Shaft of Orion.

**Kyle:** wonderful. How do we break a code? We're not cryptographers.

**Serena:** no, but I bet John or Jerald at UC Fresno know someone. The university's got to have a whole department full of experts.

**Kyle:** well, if it's going to help us defeat Khivar, I say let's go.

**Serena:** but, what about Jesse and Xae?

**Kyle:** yeah, right. Ok, we go as soon as we rescue them.

There is a knock on their door, and Kyle answers.

**Max**: we're having a group meeting in the great room in 5. We want to plan the rescue.

Scene shifts to the great room, with a large wrap-around three-piece sofa in front of a large projection TV located above the gas fireplace. Max is standing next to Liz and addressing the group. Isabel sits on the sofa edge next to Ava, Kyle, and Serene are in the middle section holding hands. Michael has little Alan and Maria has little Alex; both babies are sucking on bottles. Hanley paces back and forth behind the couch talking quietly on his cell phone.

**Max**: Khivar is giving a televised speech at the United Nations next Monday. The Skins guarding Jesse and Xae should be distracted. The speech is set for 3 pm Eastern, or 1 pm here. We need to come up with a plan.

**Liz**: we need to find out everything we can about the movement of all the psychiatric ward staff, about Tess and Zeke, anything that could tell us how to spring Jesse and Xae.

Scene shifts to Max and Liz's bedroom, late that evening. Max has on Liz's favorite red boxer shorts. He is bare-chested and his arms and stomach muscles ripple. Liz is in a short tank top and waist-tie long pajama pants. She grabs his hand and pulls him to the window. They look out at the mountains, illuminated by the resort lights. A light snow is falling and it is totally silent.

**Liz**: it's only Wednesday and the rescue is not til Monday. What are we going to do until then?

**Max**: well, we're in one of the most beautiful places on Earth, and I'm with the most beautiful woman on Earth (he smiles) – I think we can come up with something.

**Liz **(teasing him, as she runs her hand slowly down his chest): we could watch the snow fall…

**Max**: or… we could make love all night long…

**Liz** (giggling): I mean, after that…

Scene shifts to the psychiatric wing at Sundance the following morning. Isabel has let hair grow out and it is again colored blonde. She is dressed in blue scrubs with a white lab coat, a stethoscope is wrapped around her shoulders and a blue access badge with photo ID is clipped to a lanyard around her neck.

**Isabel **(to nurse): nurse (looking at her name tag), Monson, I'm Dr. Nenevi. I've just been assigned here from the BYU Medical School. I'm here to assist Dr. Jones; I start tomorrow and thought I'd have a look around before I begin. Is that ok?

**Nurse Monson** (looking closely at her name tag, assuring herself it is genuine, she smiles): sure, that's fine. But, you can't go into the Red Wing unless you have an additional access badge – and no one's allowed on the third floor.

**Isabel:** that's fine. I'm sure Dr. Jones will tell me which patients I'll be assigned to, and he can escort me onto that floor.

Scene shifts to Salina later that afternoon. Jim is sitting on the bed with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Amy is there too, drinking a can of Diet Coke. Diane, Jeff and Nancy look despondent.

**Jim:** we're getting nowhere. Everyone has been so secretive. Diane said the ownership records show it is built on government land, and Jeff and Nancy got nothing. Those damn Mormons, they're all too honest.

**Amy:** dead end. Better call the kids.

**Jim:** I got one more option. (He picks up the phone and dials a number memorized from his days as county sheriff.)

**Operator**: good afternoon FBI, how can I direct your call?

**Jim:** I'd like to speak to Agent Suzanne Duff.

**Operator** (after a few second pause): I'm sorry; our records show she is no longer employed by the FBI. The file instructs me to take a message.

**Jim** (having prepared to leave a cryptic message): tell her to call her friend who makes terrible southwestern coffee. (Diane flips open her untraceable cell phone and points out the number.) Call me at 202-555-9763. (He breaks the connection.)

**Jim:** I guess we just wait. Max will call when he has something.

Scene shifts to the Sundance resort. Tree Room restaurant. Tess and Zeke are in the restaurant eating dinner.

**Tess** (to Zeke): I'm going to the rest room. (Mean tone in her voice) sit here quietly until I return.

Liz rounds the corner carrying a container of dirty dishes that she is returning to the kitchen. She sees Zeke sitting alone and stops dead in her tracks. She rapidly scans the area, but doesn't see Tess. She puts the container down and walks up to Zeke.

**Liz** (whispering): Zeke. It's Liz. Are you ok?

**Zeke **(surprised to see her, his face breaks out into a broad smile): Mother Liz? How did you get here? Have you and father come to rescue me? I don't like… mother. She is mean and… (he starts to cry as he gets up and wraps his arm around Liz.).

**Liz **(looking uncomfortable with this display of affection in the open restaurant): your father is here. We've been looking for you. He loves you… I love you.

**Zeke **(obviously unhappy and anxious to leave): so, let's leave before she comes back. Mother is in the restroom and will come out and see us any minute…

**Liz** (sadly): we can't do that right now. (She sees the pained expression on Zeke's face.) Some of our friends, Jesse and Xae, have been kidnapped. We need to rescue them. If Tess knows we're here she'll alert the guards and we will never get them. Just hold on a few days until we get them and… and then we can come for you. Ok?

Liz sees Tess coming, and gives Zeke a quick hug and then turns her back, grabs the container, and walks off. Zeke stares after her. Tess walks up to the table and sees Zeke staring into the distance, his eyes glistening with tears.

**Tess:** now what's the matter? Look Zan, or Zeke, or whatever you're calling yourself. You are a prince; soon you will be King – you've got to get it together. Wipe away those tears. When I was your size, Nasedo and I were on the run from the FBI and the Army. They were trying to kill us. I wasn't sitting in a nice restaurant eating ice cream and crying. (Zeke cries harder at this cruel outburst). Suck it up little man, or I'll give you a reason to cry…

Scene shifts to Brody, in the UFO Museum in Roswell. He is talking to Amy on the secure cell phone.

**Brody:** I've been approached by a rich whacko from Japan. He wants to buy what is left of your house. He offered a hundred thousand dollars. I told him we wanted a million and he jumped at it. You left me powers-of-attorney papers, so I said yes. I hope it was ok. I didn't want him to have second thoughts and back out.

**Amy:** a million dollars! That's crazy. Why would they want that pile of splinters?

**Brody:** he said he was going to excavate the site and move everything to a museum in Tokyo.

**Amy **(shell shocked by that sum): that's great!

The phone chimes in her ear.

**Amy:** Brody, I got another call coming in. I'll talk to you soon.

She is immediately concerned; no one other than Max has this number. She disconnects from Brody and connects to the new caller.

**Duff:** this is Suzanne Duff, can I speak to Jim? (Amy walks to the balcony and hands the phone to Jim.) It's the FBI lady.

**Jim **(cold and covered in a light coating of snow, he beats his hat against his pants leg, steps into the room, and closes the balcony door): this is Jim. What's this I hear you leaving the FBI?

**Duff:** I'll explain when I get there. Where are you? I know you wouldn't be calling if this wasn't an emergency and connected to your… your special friends. I assume you are in the West; I just arrived in Denver.

Scene shifts to the Timber Creek Lodge at Sundance. Everyone is sitting in front of the fire. They are discussing their plan for Jesse and Xae's rescue.

**Max:** ok, we've located them -- third floor of the Red Wing of the psychiatric ward.

**Isabel** (looking pained): I dreamed walked Jesse last night. There are problems.

**Michael** (angry): why didn't you say anything earlier?

**Isabel**: I was trying to think of a solution.

**Max **(gently, encouragingly): tell us what the problem is?

**Isabel **(despondent): problems, plural. Xae and Jesse have explosive devices implanted in their necks – they take one step out of their cell, and it will explode killing them. (She looks at Ava who looks like she is going to throw up.) The corridors leading to the room are constantly patrolled.

**Kyle:** I can transport Max into the room – no one will see.

**Isabel:** and the room is under 24-hour surveillance.

**Serena**: I could wire a feedback loop so they would not see us…

**Isabel:** and … a TAG is activated, effectively negating all our powers.

The all look defeated.

**Liz**: except Zeke. For some reason, the TAG didn't affect him in the UFO Museum. Serena can fix the cameras. Kyle can take Max and Zeke into the room. Zeke can deactivate the TAG and Max can remove the disks.

**Kyle**: I can return them all to safety!

Everyone looks hopeful. They stand and begin to hug and congratulate themselves on the plan.

**Hanley:** don't get too excited yet. Things can still go wrong. But, I agree it is a good plan. We need Zeke. He is the key. But, steal him away from Tess and she'll alert the Skin guards. This plan only works if the rescue is a surprise.

The euphoric mood is suddenly dashed and everyone sits back down dejected.

**Ava:** but Tess goes to da spa everyday at 2. Zeke will be alone. We can grab him, pull off the rescue, and be outta 'dare before she knows 'dare is a problem.

**Max:** brilliant! He smiles at Ava and begins to give her a hug. But, seeing everyone looking at them, he stops and just smiles. He turns to Liz, who is staring at him and Ava, and he hugs her.

Scene shifts to a deserted highway, midnight that evening. Jim and Suzanne are dressed in black and they creep up over a hill and down to the rear of Sam's Quick Stop. She moves to the side door and using a set of burglary tools, opens the door. They slip in and move a wall in the rear of the store. Suzanne holds a penlight, and Jim takes a small battery-powered saw from his backpack; he cuts a hole in the plasterboard wall. Jim sets the plasterboard aside exposing a doorway leading to a set of descending stairs. They move down and see the black saucer sitting on three pedestal legs. The space is empty and silent.

**Jim:** I guess we found the ship. Now if anyone knew how to turn it on, or fly it, we'd be in good shape.

**Suzanne** (looking up at the steel superstructure supporting the ceiling and hangar walls): I think we're going to need more than that. How are we going to get the ship out of there? Unless you got a Klingon cloaking device, that ship's not going anywhere.

Jim looks at her in confusion.

**Suzanne:** you know Star Trek… Klingons…

**Jim:** maybe Max knows some Klingons… We'll give him a call when we get back. We gotta get out of here and clean up all traces so they don't know we've found the ship. (They turn and start walking up the stairs.)

Scene shifts to the hill above the Quick Stop. Avere has maintained close surveillance of the parents and now this new female arrival. She has followed them to this deserted site.

**Avere**: what are they doing out here in the middle of nowhere? (She sees movement and eases back in the shadow of a cottonwood tree as she watches Jim and this unknown woman move stealthily way.) They are my only link to Hanley; I must not let them slip away. (She moves to her white Honda Civic, enters and begins to follow them.)

Scene shifts to Michael and Maria's bedroom, later Sunday night. The two proud parents are sitting on the carpeted floor watching the babies. Little Alan crawls across the floor to the coffee table.

**Little Alan** (speaking telepathically to little Alex, Michael, and Maria): match that brother.

Little Alex follows; crawling across the floor and tentatively pulls himself up into a wobbling, standing position.

**Little Alex**: I believe that trumps your… (he suddenly loses balance, and falls on his butt. He begins to cry and Maria scoops him up kissing him.)

**Little Alan** (to Michael): you know he did that on purpose, he … (Michael grabs his son and whirls him around, holding him high in the air before hugging him tightly to his chest.)

**Michael** (to Alan, laughing): what do you think about your mother's plan for us to get hitched in Vegas?

**Little Alan and Alex** (with an Elvis accent): one night with you, is all that she's praying for…

Scene shift to Monday afternoon. Khivar stands on the dais of the UN General Assembly addressing representatives from throughout the world.

**Khivar:** I come as a humble representative of our Five Planets (pictures of the V constellation are shown on the giant screen erected behind Khivar.) My planet, Antar, is at the bottom. Directly to the right, is Artur, followed by Onkur. (As he speaks the names appear beside the planets. He looks over to the side of the platform and smiles at Ms. Persuasion, who is controlling the presentation.) To the left, next to Antar is Cano… and then there is Zyst. I want to assure you, I come in peace…

Scene shifts to Sundance. This afternoon is set for the rescue and all have arranged to have the day and night off. Max, Liz, Michael, Maria and Rath are sitting on the wrap-around couch in front of the TV watching Khivar address the UN. Serena and Kyle come in with Ava and Hanley.

**Max** (mesmerized): I can't get over how much he looks like Sean.

**Ava**: willa Tess still go ta da spa with Khivar on da air?

**Liz:** she goes at 2, the speech is suppose to be over by 1:30 or a little later.

Scene shifts to Grand Salina Motel. Everyone is in Jeff and Nancy's room watching Khivar's speech. The special cell phone rings and Jim answers; he indicates he will call them back.

**Jim **(mysteriously): I'll be back in a minute; it's just Brody.

He slips out and returns to his adjacent room. Amy is concerned and follows. She quietly enters their room while Jim is turning on the TV. He does not notice her and she creeps down beside the couch hidden from Jim.

**Jim** (punching the return call button, he puts the phone on teleconference mode; the camera view shows Jim on the right and Brody on the left): Brody, this is Jim. What you got?

**Brody **(excited): hello Jim … a German Baron offered half a million for your place. (Jim is rocked at the price.) Then a Saudi Prince offered a cool million. (Jim sits down dumbfounded.) It got me thinking, so I put your and the Evans' homes up on Ebay. I set a million dollar minimum starting figure. People have 3 days to submit their bid. So far, Jim, your place is up to $3.7 mil. There is more left of Diane's house, maybe that's why her house is up to nearly $5 mil. I've had over a hundred bidders, and the figure seems to be going up by the hour.

Jim: that's fantastic. Brody, do me a favor. As soon as this clears, tell the Sheriff's Department I resign. I want you to find me a big spread on the north side of town, near the lake. I want you to build a big house -- big enough for everyone. You know, for when the kids come home for Christmas. And the master bedroom, it's got to have a big, circular bed -- Amy loves those circular beds. And a walk in shower and lots of closet space and…

Brody: hold on… (laughing.). I get the picture. You got enough to put up a palace. Look, there's someone here at the door; I got to go. I'll keep you informed of the final bid and I'll get started on the house. (He hangs up.)

Amy is listening closely to the exchange. At first she is happy for Jim and his plans for them together. Suddenly she has another thought and stands up, facing a surprised Jim.

Amy: Jim Valenti – what type of woman do you think I am? You're building a house and you just assume I'm going to shack up with a dried up, inconsiderate, uncaring, sorry excuse for a …

Jim: whoa. (He puts his hands up in a consoling manner, trying to calm her.) Well, it was going to be a surprise, but… I was going to ask you to marry me. But, if you really think I'm a dried up…

Amy (tears on joy filling her eyes, runs up and kisses Jim): never mind the dried up, were you really…

Jim: inconsiderate …

Amy (laughing): going to ask me…

Jim: a sorry excuse for…

Amy (kisses him to shut him up): yes!

Scene shifts to the Sundance resort. Tess and Zeke are watching Khivar's speech on the TV.

Zeke (stands close to the TV looking at Khivar): so he is our King, Khivar?

Tess: no, your father Zan, you know Max, he is the rightful King. Khivar (with disgust), he is just a fool holding the crown until we're ready. After your father returns (soon after), you will be king.

Zeke: was he a good ruler, fair, kind, understanding…?

Tess (looking at Zeke with surprise): no! He was none of those things. But, that's not what makes a king great. Great kings command power and fear. Zan -- that was his mistake. He tried to coddle the populous. That is not what they want; it's not what they need. They need a strong hand to dictate what is necessary and what must be done. You will be a strong leader, a great king – because I will show you how.

Zeke walks over and sits close to her on the couch. Tess hesitates then gives him a slight hug. He smiles up at her. She smiles, ruffles his hair, and gives him a little kiss on the top of his head.

Tess (suddenly looking uncomfortable, she glances at her wristwatch): well, it's almost 2. I got an appointment at the spa. There are some cookies in the mini fridge and 'Bear in the Big Blue House' should be coming on the tube soon. I'll be back by 4 and we can… we can go for a walk or something. (She gets up, smiles at him, then grabs her bags sitting next to the door and whisks out, never looking back.)

Scene shifts to an alcove outside Tess's door. Hanley had found her room number and Max is waiting for Tess to leave. He watches the door intently, and as soon as he sees her leave he moves to the door and knocks. Zeke already has the milk and cookies out. When he hears the knock, he assumes it is his mother returning to give him a goodbye hug; he pulls open the door and is startled to see Max. Max gently moves him aside and closes the door.

Max (big smile as he picks up Zeke and hugs him): God, have I missed you. Are you ok?

Zeke (smiling too, as he hands him a cookie): have you come for me? Have you rescued Xae and Jesse?

Max: no, not yet. We need your help.

Scene shifts to the UN. Khivar continues his speech.

Khivar: we have many wonderful gifts to share with you, our new friends. Already I have made contact with some of your world's representatives. (He points out to the crowd.) Mr. Adams of Pfizer, an international organization will be able to bring a new heart medicine, which will aide millions (Mr. Adams stands). Mr. Toledo of General Motors, another company with plants throughout the world (he points and Toledo stands). We have provided a high fuel-efficient engine that will help relieve the environmental burden on this beautiful planet.

Scene shifts to the Timber Creek Lodge. Max and Zeke walk in. Kyle is standing there waiting. Rath looks uncomfortable holding the babies.

**Max:** is everything ready?

**Rath**: I ama warrior; I should be dere if you're gonna have a fight – not babysitting.

**Baby Alan** (telepathically): Uncle Rath; I'm wet.

**Baby Alex**: I'm hungry. (Rath looks overwhelmed.)

**Kyle **(turning to Max, laughing softly): yes. They are all at the psychiatric wing. Liz and Maria are dressed as candy stripers, Ava is decked out like a nurse, and Isabel is playing doctor.

**Max**: and Michael, Hanley, and Serena?

**Kyle:** they went to infiltrate the monitoring room. Hanley (he looks at his watch) should have transported Serena into the control room 30 minutes ago. She's going to tape the camera feeds and then loop them back into the monitor inlets. Michael will cause a minor diversion to allow her to make the switch.

**Max** (to Rath): you're set? After you take care of… things… with the babies, you're going to get all our stuff and the babies in their car seats and put them in the car. We may not have much time. We're going to transport directly into the vehicles and go.

**Rath**: I won't be da problem. Go. I'll (he looks at the babies and in spite of himself, smiles)… we'll be ready.

**Max**: ok. (Turning to Zeke.) Everything is up to you. Kyle is going to transport us to the cell holding Xae and Jesse. There's a TAG. It will negate all my power. It will be up to you and Kyle to turn it off. Once that's done I can (he thinks to himself, hopefully I can), remove the explosive devices and Kyle can get us out of there. Isabel, Ava, Maria and Liz will be there to warn us if…

**Zeke:** Mother Liz? She will not be in danger will she? We must protect her! Her survival is critical. (Max is not sure what Zeke is talking about, but agrees completely.)

**Max**: Liz will be safe. We all will. They got my cell number (he holds up his cell phone) and will call if there is any danger. (Turning first Kyle, then Zeke, and finally to Rath) are we ready?

They nod. Kyle takes one last look at his watch, making sure it is exactly 1:30, and then extends his hands. Max takes one and Zeke the other. Slowly they disappear leaving the tell-tell 'pop.'

Scene returns to the UN.

**Khivar**: we are brothers. I propose we form a league of worlds, much like this fine organization represents a league of countries on Earth.

The assembled representatives stand and applaud.

**Khivar** (now looking somber): I must apologize, but renegades from my planet have come to your world. They have been living among you, hiding in Roswell, New Mexico. I speak (he looks sad, regretful) of the unspeakable tragedies that have befallen that tiny city in the Western United States. First they destroyed Air Force jets over that quiet little town, and just last week unleashed an onslaught of death and destruction. I know monetary compensation can not begin to bring back the lives of the ones they killed, but my government is ready to help offset at least some of the financial woes. A fund of one hundred million (he checks a paper and looks over to Ms. Persuasion who nods), one hundred million euros will be created and administered by a third party accounting firm.

Again the delegates stand and applaud.

**Khivar:** these renegades must be stopped. I ask for your help in locating these… these killers… these threats to peace between our planets. My representatives will be working with your international police organization to hunt them down. I know it will be dangerous; therefore, I have set aside a fund of 50 million euros to help compensate anyone brave enough to provide information leading to the arrest and capture of these killers. We will provide to your news agencies pictures and descriptions of these enemies of mankind. (He looks at Ms. Persuasion and Botar; they nod.) When we capture them, they will be returned to their home world for a fair trial of their peers.

Everyone stands and applauds. The Secretary General of the UN joins him at the dais; they shake hands as the delegates continue to applaud.

**Sec. General of UN**: I want to thank our distinguished visitor, King Khivar. I know many of our representatives have questions, and we have arranged a news conference to commence in 30 minutes. (He shakes the hand of Khivar, and they walk off of the stage as the delegates applaud. Fans in the viewing section are whistling and waving large yellow flags with black K's.)

Scene shifts to the holding cell. Kyle, Max and Zeke slowly appear in the room. Jesse and Xae have been forewarned on the plan by Isabel and are expecting them at 1:30. Max staggers and then regains his balance; he can feel the influence of the TAG.

**Jesse** (smiling broadly at Max): you know we didn't hit it off well, at the beginning, but if your get me out of here I'm going to elevate my opinion of all brothers in law (he laughs).

Zeke walks to the TAG and stares at it and its blue radiation. He raises his hand and concentrates; the glass faceplate protecting the device rotates slowly to the left, counter clockwise, and then falls on the floor shattering. He looks at Kyle who lifts him up and he rotates the dial until the whirlwind symbol aligns with a symbol that looks like the Greek letter pi. The blue light goes off and the TAG is deactivated. Simultaneously both Max and Xae stagger, suddenly released from its grip.

**Kyle** (setting Zeke down, and turning to Max): if Serena didn't pull the switch on the video feed we should be expecting storm troopers to start busting down that door any second. (He pulls out the strange black crystal Isabel recovered from Avere, and stands ready to fight.) If you can fix Jesse and Xae, I say do it now.

Max is already examining the incision at the base of Jesse's neck; he extends his hand and lays it on Jesse's neck; a white glow emanates from his fingers. He concentrates and immediately sees the explosive disk -- but also sees the booby trap the skin doctors have left. He withdraws his hand and the glow stops.

**Jesse** (turning with a smile, assuming the disk has been removed, sees the expression on Max's face and knows something is terribly wrong): what is it!?

Scene shifts to the TV lounge at the Sundance psychiatric clinic. The skins watch Khivar speaking at the news conference.

**Skin orderly 1**: it's time to check the prisoners.

**Skin orderly 2** (looking at the TV monitors): they're fine. How many times to do we get to see the King?

Scene shifts to the UN news conference. It is nearly 2 and the news conference is nearly over.

**Enquirer reporter:** why should we believe that these so called renegades blew up Roswell? Why should we believe it wasn't you?

**Khivar** (unused to hostile questions looks a little perturbed): if it were us, why would we call attention to themselves by blowing up Jets over their hometown?

**Star Reporter:** why would renegades blow up their own homes? I think you are the killer!

Several other Antarians, posing as reports start screaming at Khivar. He looks upset. With a deadly stare, captured on national TV, he begins to raise his hand, palm forward, fingers up in a clearly menacing manner. Ms. Persuasion runs across the stage and whispers something is his ear. Security officers have arrived and they drag the screaming reporters out. The Sec. General of the UN comes over and apologizes. Khivar has regained his composure, smiles, waves to the reporters, and walks off the stage.

Scene returns to Jesse and Xae's cell at Sundance.

**Xae**: it's not a simple removal operation is it?

**Max:** no. There is a code box. If I don't enter the correct two-digit number, and I remove the device -- it will explode.

**Kyle:** two digits? Like the number 44 or 13 or 99?

**Jesse:** you got one chance of guessing right and 99 changes of getting it wrong? And killing all of us, I can't let you do it.

**Max**: but, it is your only chance. Once they find out we broke in, they'll move you… or kill you outright.

**Zeke**: it is 37.

Everyone turns to the little boy. He continues to look at the UN news conference now ending. He is quite and unemotional.

**Xae**: how do you know?

**Zeke** (not looking away from the TV): I know. It is 37.

Max is uncertain how to proceed. If Zeke is wrong, they will all be hurt or killed, and Max will not be able to save them. He looks at his son and makes his decision. He mentally turns the device digits to 37, a LED shows the number entered, and pulls out the disk. He also sees that there is a hormone imbalance in Jesse's pituitary gland governing sexual function and corrects it. Max hands the disk to Jesse who nearly faints realizing what Max has done. Max moves to Xae. As he is about to remove Xae's device, he turns to his son.

**Max**: is the code the same for Xae?

**Zeke**: no, his is 73.

Zeke turns back to the TV. Max sighs in relief as he adjusts the code and pulls out Xae's disk. There is a soft knock at the door and everyone tenses.

**Isabel** (whispering): let us in!

Kyle moves to the door, cracks it slightly, and then opens it. Isabel, Ava, Liz and Maria slide in. Isabel runs to Jesse and Ava runs to Xae; they hug and kiss. Liz and Max smile and embrace. Maria looks around smiling at the couples.

**Max** (moves to Isabel and hugs her): happy birthday big sister. (Isabel looks confused.) You know, October 25th. Happy birthday.

**Isabel:** with all the tension, and fear and… I totally forgot. (She smiles at Max.) This is the best birthday present I ever received. (She hugs Max, and then hugs and kisses Jesse.)

Suddenly Maria remembers Michael.

**Maria**: I don't want to interrupt this happy reunion, but Michael and Serena's deception isn't going to work forever. It's nearly 2. We're supposed to be long gone by now. Kyle -- start moving these lovebirds back to the SUV. (Kyle walks to Isabel and Jesse and they slowly disappear.)

Scene shift to the closed-circuit monitoring room. Hanley taps Michael and Serena on the shoulder.

**Hanley**: it's almost 2, time to go.

**Serena**: but what if they haven't got them?

**Michael**: getting ourselves captured is not going to help. We have to have faith in Max and Zeke. (Hanley grabs their hands and they disapperate.)

Kyle returns. He smiles and starts to walk towards Xae and Ava. Suddenly the door crashes in and five Skin orderlies rush them. Max raises his hand and attempts to throw the first orderly, a large, athletic-looking black man aside. But Max is weak from the healing and the Skin counters Max's power and instead mentally throws Max into the wall. A second orderly, a 6 foot, 6-inch blonde Swede attacks Kyle, pinning him against the wall. The third and fourth orderlies, both of Asian decent, rush Xae and Ava. They are battling, but Xae is still weak from the TAG and not up to full strength. Ava attempts a mind warp, but it is not effective; they grab her. The four orderlies prepare to tie them up with plastic cable ties. The fifth orderly reactivates the TAG; the battle looks nearly over and the good guys have lost. Liz and Maria, small and apparently defenseless have been left alone. They look helpless at Max and the others.

**Maria **(frustrated and afraid, she addresses the tall skin): why don't you pick on someone you own size?

**Swede orderly** (laughs): a feisty one. I like that. (He walks to Maria, picks her up and tries to kiss her; Maria slaps him. He laughs and backhands Maria causing her to crash into an IV stand stored near the door striking her head as she falls face first onto the carpet.)

**Liz** (frightened for her friend, she screams): 'Ria!

Maria rolls over, her eyes now a blazing purple. In one movement she flips from the floor to a standing position.

**Calypso/Maria**: you made a big mistake little man. She grabs the IV stand and whirls it like a battering ram; in one lightning move she crashes it into the Swede's head knocking him out. She turns the pole and extending it like a sword; she battles the two orderlies holding Kyle. The first one releases his grip on Kyle to face this fearsome, female warrior, but the second maintains his grip.

**Kyle** (struggling with the orderly, frees one arm and screams out to Liz): here. (He tosses her the black crystal.)

The two orderlies face her, smiling. She moves the recessed lever forward and the crystal begins to hum and a ring around the opening glows red. Liz points the black rod in their direction. They laugh and begin to rush her as she pulls the trigger. A brilliant white light is emitted and the two orderlies are reduced to piles of black ash. The other skins release their captives and rush Liz. Again she is forced to shoot. She looks away crying. Max runs to her, wrapping her shaking body in his arms. He looks down and the sees smoke rising from the two new piles of ash.

**Kyle** (looking stunned): staggers to Ava and Xae and grabs their hands and transports them away.

Liz has slowed her crying; she looks at the four mounds of smoking remains. Calypso stands tall, her eyes blazing, she moves in a quick confident stride to the door to protect them from further attack.

**Liz **(whispering to Max, her eyes filled with tears): it is more real now. I've killed. There is no going back.

Kyle reappears with Hanley and Michael. Kyle takes Liz and Max and they disappear. Hanley moves towards Maria but Michael holds him back. He stares into her glowing purple eyes.

**Michael**: Maria?

**Calypso**: you know who I am. I am Calypso A'Rian Morgania, your most trusted companion, confidant, and lover. (She looks down the corridor and sees movement.) We must leave, NOW.

She grabs Michael and Handley's hands and the Royal Protector transports them to the SUV. As they depart the cell, alarms start going off and more orderlies, nurses, and doctors rush down the hall way and into their room.

Scene shifts to New York. A very unhappy Khivar instructs Botar to take care of the reporters; his assistant leaves in a hurry. Khivar puts on a fake, happy face, and takes Ms. Persuasion's hand. They walk out and wave to the crowd as they enter the limousine, headed back to the Waldorf Astoria.

**Ms. Persuasion **(happy): I think that went very well. (She opens a bottle of champagne, pours a glass and turns to Khivar with a smile.)

**Khivar** (a cruel expression covers his face): no one speaks to the King of Antar like that.

**Ms. Persuasion **(speaking slowly, uncertain how to proceed): here on Earth, and especially the US, the press is free. They can ask and write about anything they like. You better get used to hard questions.

Khivar turns to Ms. Persuasion and stares through her. She is suddenly afraid; realizing for the first time who, or what, she is dealing with.

**Khivar**: no one (he turns to her, his face a mask of cruel, almost demonic pleasure) speaks to the King like that… and lives.

Scene shifts across town. A series of horrifying 'accidents' are beginning. The cab carrying the Enquirer reporter crashes into a stalled car, flips over a wall surrounding central park, and rolls down a bank exploding into flames. The Star reporter is mugged in broad daylight, the assailant stabbing her and then running off with her purse. A bus carrying a load of Antarian reporters back to the JFK International airport is cut off and veers sharply to the right as they travel over the Queensboro bridge; the right tire blows and the bus, as if powered by itself, crashing through the guardrail and tumbles into the East River killing them all.

Scene shifts to the two SUVs in the Sundance parking lot. Everyone but Michael, Max, and Liz are in a gay mood, having escaped and survived the attack. Liz still looks dazed knowing she has killed four people.

**Michael **(trying to figure out what to do with Calypso): Callie…

**Rath** (hearing her name, jumps out of the driver's seat): Calypso? I… (He reaches out to her.)

At his touch Calypso begins to sway and faints; Rath catches her and cradles her in his arms. Michael angrily pulls her away and she revives; she opens her eyes and they have returned to green. Maria now has long streaks of dark, reddish blonde intermingled with her black hair.

**Maria**: what happened? Is everyone ok? (She ignores Rath and hugs Michael. She looks around, sees the babies are ok in their car seats, and runs to Liz. They hug.)

**Max **(smiles at the two best friends comforting each other, but is concerned they are still in danger): we need to get out of here before the skins regroup and attack. Let's go. They will be on to us in minutes.

**Michael**: I think they will have their own problems to worry about.

Max and the other look at him in confusion, and then they hear a series of explosions. A large fire can be seen coming in the direction of the psychiatric wing.

**Michael** (smiling): you heard what Maxwell said; let's go.

He helps Maria to the car as it starts to snow heavily. He doesn't know where to sit as Rath has returned to behind the wheel and the babies are in their car seats. Maria slides into the passenger seat. Michael closes her door and takes the middle seat between the babies. Ava and Xae slip into the rear seat.

**Michael** (unhappy with the arrangement and the closeness of Maria and Rath whispers): this sucks.

Jesse is driving the other SUV; Isabel is at his side. Max and Liz climb in, Zeke climbs in next and sits between his father and Liz. He senses her sadness and wraps his arms around her. Hanley slips into the rear seat with Serena and Kyle. The SUVs start up and begin to pull out.

**Zeke **(whispering): it is not easy… to kill; even if in self-defense, or to save the one you love. I was forced to kill, and I've had nightmares ever since. The weight of leadership… is heavy. I now know you, Mother Liz, are the true Queen. (He hugs her and Liz hugs him back.)

**Rath **(driving the first SUV stops next to Jesse. He rolls down his window to talks to Jesse): where do we go?

**Jesse** (turns and looks back to Max): LA?

**Maria **(smiling and laughing, seeming to have completely forgotten about the transformation into Calypso): no, Las Vegas! Michael and I got a date with a preacher man. I called mom yesterday; she and Jim, and Jeff, Nancy, and Raeve are going to meet us.

Scene shifts to the Sundance resort as Tess returns to her room.

**Tess **(opens the door and yells out in a happy mood): Zeke. Zeke, it's snowing out, let's go for that walk. (She looks around, the TV is on but muted, cookies and milk are out; the floor is a mess, clothes and toys are scattered everywhere.) Zeke… get in here right now (her happy mood begins to fade and she becomes angry).

She searches the hotel room but finds no Zeke. She is getting upset and tries to calm herself with controlled breathing. She sits down and concentrates. The TV shows CNN's Wolf Blitzer. The sound is muted but you can see he is reporting on the bizarre set of accidents following the Khivar news conference. Pictures of the reporters, their confrontation with Khivar and their subsequent death are displayed and discussed.

Tess tries to locate Zeke, Max, or Ava using her mental powers. She breaks her trance and looks up amazed.

**Tess**: he's gone! Max has him!

She walks to the window and looks out on the gray mountain vista; soft fluffy snowflakes are falling rapidly covering the mountains surrounding the resort.

**Tess** (trying to control her emotions): let him take care of that unthankful, ill-mannered, little brat... I'm better off without him. (A tear rolls down her cheer before she breaks down crying.)

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 518: Coming Together

Story by NickMax

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC, and for some of the ideas and wording used in this episode**

Edited by Keila and faillow

Previously on Roswell: Khivar reveled in the success of his entrance to Earth and planned a series of news conferences to influence the world's view of him.

The kids spread out and searched the Sundance Resort. They located Tess in the luxury motel and Jesse and Xaedon in the psychiatric wing.

Meanwhile Maria decided that she wanted to get married. She concluded that life was short, and once they rescued Jesse and Xae they should go to Las Vegas for the ceremony.

Jim, Amy, Diane, Jeff, and Nancy went to Salina Utah and searched for the spaceship. But, initial efforts were not successful. Jim called in help from former FBI Agent, Suzanne Duff, and together they located the ship.

The President and his advisors were concerned about the arrival of Khivar. But, the King was acting as the perfect visitor, bringing gifts, and everyone loved him. They were concerned that he may have evil intensions, but didn't know how to proceed. Dimitri tried to throw them off track.

Serena identified a code left in the Lost Treasures article and was sure it was the key to activating the Shaft of Orion weapon. She and Kyle planned to go back to Fresno to investigate as soon as they pulled off the rescue.

The kids learned that Khivar planned to address the UN and decided this was the perfect time to stage the rescue. Isabel dreamwalked Jesse and learned that the Skins had implanted explosive devices in his and Xae's necks. In addition, their holding cell was constantly monitored and protected by a TAG. Rescue looked impossible. But, Liz recalled that the TAG did not affect Zeke, and concluded that together they could overcome these seemingly insurmountable obstacles.

Brody contacted Amy and told her he had an offer of a million dollars for her house. She was overjoyed. She eavesdropped on a similar conversion with Jim and Brody. Jim learned that his house had been bid up to over 3 million dollars. He told Brody to build him a big house. He specified details that he knew Amy would like. An angry Amy confronted Jim, accusing him of assuming she will shack up with him. But all was well as Jim explained that he had planned to ask her to marry him.

Khivar gave a speech to the UN. He spoke of all the wonderful things he planned to share with Earth. But that renegades had come to Earth and caused the destruction observed in Roswell. He planned to provide photos of these renegades and requested the help of the Earth's police forces and offered a large reward to anyone assisting in the capture of the so-called 'killers.'

The pod squad with Zeke's help began the rescue operation. But problems surfaced. First the explosive devices were booby-trapped. This was overcome and the devices successfully removed, but before they could flee, the Skins attacked. The battle was short and disastrous. All were captured, but when Maria was struck down and knocked unconscious, she awoke as Calypso. The Antarian warrior freed Kyle long enough for him to throw Liz the black crystal. Liz was forced to kill the Skins. Kyle and Hanley transported all to the SUVs and they escaped the resort and headed for Las Vegas. Tess came back to discover Zeke was gone and she sensed that Max had him. She was surprised at the severity of her feelings of loss and broke down crying.

Episode begins with everyone in the SUVs leaving the Sundance resort after rescuing Jesse and Xae and getting Zeke. Liz is writing in her journal. She looks out on the snow-covered road and the mountains towering overhead. Jesse is driving, and it is snowing heavily. He must go slowly on the small twisting roadway selected to avoid possible Skin pursuers.

**Liz Voice Over **(as she writes): I've killed. It was self-defense. I had to kill or be killed… but can I really justify my actions? Do the ends ever justify the means?

She looks away from her journal. Everyone is asleep except Jesse and Isabel. Max has his arms cradled around Zeke who is sitting on his lap. Ava is resting, with her head on Xae's chest.

**Liz **(speaking softly to herself as she writes): Maria has completely forgotten, or blocked out her transformation into Calypso. The last time I saw her she was bubbling with excitement about her wedding. I hope I can put the last few hours in the past, at least long enough to help her celebrate her day.

Scene moves to Isabel and Jesse in the front of the SUV. The driving is difficult; snow is coming down in big white flakes covering the windows faster than the wipers can remove it. He looks out the rear view mirror and can see that it is Michael that is driving now and he is following closely.

**Isabel** (talking softly to Jesse): what was it like, captured, knowing that if you took one wrong step, you would… die?

**Jesse**: it was hard to concentrate on anything else. What if the sensor electronics fouled up? What would happen if the resort lost electricity? I felt paralyzed. The only thing that got me through it…was the thought of you. (He reaches over and squeezes her hand. She smiles and he returns his hand to the steering wheel.)

**Isabel**: I was terrified. Our entire existence depends on you.

**Jesse**: I'm flattered, but even if I died… you would go on.

**Isabel**: no… you… us… our love is critical. I must be fulfilled … and you are the key.

**Jesse**: but, we can't have children, and that seems so important…

**Isabel**: we can! Alex, my Alex, he said there was a way. And Liz, she had a vision; she said she saw me, pregnant with your child.

**Jesse**: how is that possible? The tests were conclusive.

**Isabel**: little Alan said Lonnie…that she could have… fixed you.

**Jesse**: Lonnie? But…

**Isabel**: I love you. I trust you. Max told me what happened.

**Jesse**: she changed her appearance and her speech to impersonate you…

**Isabel**: I know it wasn't your fault, but…

**Jesse** (feeling defensive): but what?

**Isabel**: are we so similar that you couldn't tell us apart? The way we kiss, the way we make love…

Jesse looks away, ashamed. Suddenly as he rounds a bend in the road there is a string of slow moving cars and trucks. He must brake hard and the car swerves. Isabel braces for a collision, but he regains control. Jesse turns to her and smiles.

**Isabel**: all I know is that I love you, and you are my future. (She moves her hand up and starts massaging his tired shoulders. They go around another bend and climb up the mountain ridge; as they begin to descend, they notice the snow has stopped and the road is much clearer. They have passed through the roughest section and made it.)

Scene shifts to the Sundance resort. Tess is on the phone.

**Operator**: hello this is Burson Marstellar, how can I direct your call?

**Tess**: this is Tess; I have to speak to Khivar.

**Operator**: I'm sorry miss; the King is very busy. What is the nature of your call?

**Tess** (thinking quickly): I'm Tess, the Queen of Artur.

**Operator** (checking a computer database): I'm sorry; you are not on his 'accepting call' list. Can I take your number?

**Tess** (frustrated, and feeling abandoned): it's Tess (looking at the resort phone), the number is 801-555-4565. Tell him it's an emergency! Zeke is gone!

**Operator** (chuckling to herself): yes, right… queen. (She hangs up and breaks out laughing. She writes up the note and tosses into a box with several hundred other messages.)

Scene shifts to the caravan. Jim has met up with them at a pre-arranged rest stop and the three cars proceed down the highway. They enter the town of St. George near the Utah/Nevada border. Jesse pulls into a Shell gas station. Michael and Jim drive their vehicles in too. As they stop to get gas, everyone exits tired and sore. Amy notices a small bar and restaurant located next door and walks to Maria and points. Maria hands her little Alex and she grabs Alan.

**Maria **(to Michael and the others): let's get something to eat. I need to change diapers. Meet us at Joseph's Tavern.

Everyone walks over, stretching from the long ride. Max holds Liz and Zeke's hands and they walk through the snow with the others to the tavern. Michael fills up, gets back in his SUV, and pulls the vehicle behind the building, out of sight of any Skins that might be following. Jesse and Jim also fill up and hide their cars before they all go into the tavern.

Scene shifts to the interior to the tavern. It's about 9 PM on a Monday; a TV is on and the football game is being shown. The place is about half full. Two waitresses pull together four tables to make room for the party of 20. One pulls over two high chairs. The kids and parents are in a good mood and everyone starts to sit down, talking and laughing.

**Max** (still standing, he looks at a menu and speaks to the waitress pointing to the appetizer section): three of everything, and drinks.

He sits down beside Liz and the waitress brings pitchers of Coke, Diet Coke, and beer. Soon another waiter brings out a tray with fried mozzarella sticks, calamari, nachos with salsa, and chicken wings. There is a party atmosphere.

**Kyle** (chugs a beer and immediately pours another): I'd like to make a toast to… (he looks around for someone to toast), to Zeke… the best … TAG… the best TAG killer in the known universe. (Everyone laughs. People haven't eaten in hours and they greedily tear into the mounts of appetizers. Maria gives Alex and Alan each a mozzarella stick.)

**Jesse** (pouring his second beer as he stands): I'd like to toast the best rescue squad this side of… of Antar (everyone laughs.)

**Xae **(standing and staring at Maria; he has a glass of Coke in his hand): to the best kick-ass, street fighter I've ever seen. Maria…I had no idea you could do anything like that. (Everyone turns to Maria and applauds. She smiles, but looks confused.)

**Maria** (whispers to Liz): what's he talking about?

Kyle has told a joke and he, his dad and Jesse are laughing. Kyle pours himself another beer and is rapidly becoming drunk.

**Liz** (to Max): we're going to the girl's room.

She grab's Maria's hand and pulls her along. Maria looks at Michael and he nods; he pours Coke in the twin's sippy cups and gives them to the boys. The two girls enter the deserted woman's room. They automatically check the stalls and Liz locks the door.

**Liz**: what do you remember… about the rescue?

**Maria**: well… things were going bad… they had us. There was this blonde giant and he had Kyle and… and I slapped him and he… (She looks confused, and then concerned). And then we were in the car and everything was ok. (Liz looks at her.) Wait, that doesn't make any sense. If we were captured, how did we get away?

**Liz** (walking to Maria and taking her hand): you… well, it must have been Calypso, with those glowing purple eyes (we see a flash back of the fight) and she… she took an IV stand and you … you saved everybody.

**Maria**: I did? And we just walked out of there? The Skins (unbelieving, sarcastic tone) didn't say a word. Four angry, blood thirsty aliens…

**Liz**: they had Max and Zeke and… I shot them.

**Maria**: but bullets don't affect Skins.

**Liz**: I annihilated them (she pulls out the black crystal); I turned them into little piles of dust (small smile).

**Maria** (smiling): remind me not to make you mad Parker.

Scene shifts to New York City. Ms. Persuasion is at Khivar's Waldorf Astoria suite. The place is a zoo with hundreds of Khivar supporters packed into the presidential suite. She is still disturbed (we see a flash back of the look on Khivar's face and his dark inhuman eyes). She pours herself another shot of whiskey and notices the TV. CNN is replaying scenes from the UN news conference, the reporters, and the subsequent 'accidents.' She was not aware of their deaths and is shocked. She sees Khivar in her mind; 'no one (his face a mask of cruel, almost demonic pleasure) speaks to the King like that… and lives.' The PR specialist looks over to the now happy and charming King entertaining his guests.

Scene shifts to Joseph's Tavern; Liz and Maria return.

**Max** (to Maria, smiling): what's this I hear about a wedding?

**Maria**: Michael proposed and I figure I better make him go through with while I'm still (she thinks 'still alive')… still young.

**Kyle** (now pretty drunk): why don't you call Kal. He's a producer. He can line you up with a swell (hiccup)… a swell ceremony (everyone laughs).

**Maria** (looking a little put out): I did. (Everyone stops laughing and looks at her). We have no money or time. I figured Kal can pull a few strings… give me and Michael a nice, little ceremony.

**Max**: Kal is arranging the wedding?

**Maria**: yes… he's reserved the honeymoon suite at the Bellagio. Well, because there are so many of us, he reserved the entire top floor. (Everyone first looks shocked, and then starts to laugh.)

**Max** (to Michael, surprised): did you agree to this?

**Michael**: have you ever tried to tell the mother of your two children she can't have a wedding at the Bellagio?

**Max** (doesn't know what to say): well…

**Michael**: it'll be ok. Just us, a small dignified ceremony.

**Maria **(anxious to get the group moving): we're only a couple hours away; I say we blow this joint and head on over to Vegas.

**Rath** (looking at Maria, searching for a hint of recognition, a hint of Calypso): I'm not going anywhere until I get pastrami on rye.

Everyone laughs and picks up their menus to decide what to order. Rath raises his hand and converts his appearance back to the Mohawk-hair, leather-clad, gangbanger. There is so much commotion that none of the patrons notice. Maria laughs, kisses Michael and begins to sit down beside him. As she sits, she notices Rath staring at her. For a moment, her eyes flash purple and to her, Rath's eyes glow amber … he seems different, taller, more confident, a leader. She shakes her head and looks again, her eyes return to green, and she just sees Rath. Maria sits down and picks up her menu.

Scene shifts to New York the following morning, the sitting room in Khivar's suite.

**Khivar**: I loved that brunette last night! Prius was right; humans are delightful. I want a redhead next. I think I'm going to enjoy my time here.

**Botar**: a little vacation with the savages (they laugh). Your subjects here on Earth are more than happy to oblige. And the earthlings are excellent!

**Khivar**: I see no rush getting back to Antar. I can kill Max anytime.

**Botar**: it's too bad about Prius, what did he call himself here?

**Khivar**: Nasedo.

**Botar**: ha. That's right. He was a loyal follower. I never heard the story, why did your Skins kill him?

**Khivar**: I'm afraid that was my fault (he laughs.) I never told our Skin contingent of his conversion to our side.

**Botar**: but, he set your plan in place.

**Khivar**: yes, Tess said she had the once and future king and the heir in the Granilith ready to return to my trap when Amíle spoiled the day.

**Botar**: Amíle?

**Khivar**: her essence, here, she is called Liz… the wife of the true King, our 'Queen' (they both laugh). You know, I fought Zan for his throne on Antar and I won. I believe it would be fun to take away his wife here… before I take his life (they both laugh).

Scene shifts to the door to Khivar's suite. Ms. Persuasion comes in with two assistants. She is dressed in a khaki pants suit with a hunter-green silk blouse. Her hair is back and she looks all business. She walks to Khivar who is dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a red U2 t-shirt.

**Ms. Persuasion**: we need to prepare the documentation for the FBI, Scotland Yard, and INTERPOL, plus prepare the photo packages and the description of each renegade.

**Khivar**: what's the rush? Why don't you come over here and help me select a pretty young thing (he is looking at a collection of pictures of attractive young woman). I'm seeing a play tonight and I need to pick an escort. Unless… you would like to go.

**Ms. Persuasion**: no (a little too quickly), I mean… I already have plans for tonight, but thank you very much for the offer. What I would really like is to get this renegade thing done. I have another assignment, and I'm going to have to devote all my time to my new project.

**Botar** (speaking for the first time): I believe our deal was for an exclusive contract for your time.

**Ms. Persuasion**: that's true. For the arrival and the news conference. That's been completed, and I believe satisfactorily. Now I need to move on.

**Khivar **(taking charge): I don't want anyone else. I will call your boss and get him to assign someone else.

**Ms. Persuasion** (feeling angry and trapped): actually, it's a she. And I make the decisions on which projects I work. And frankly, I've seen things that I don't approve of. My company will continue to serve your needs, but I'm going to have to bow out.

**Khivar** (looks over to her assistants and with a shake of his head dismisses them): is there a problem? Please, sit down. Let me understand your concern. Have I done something (pouring on the charm) to offend you?

**Ms. Persuasion** (reluctantly sits down): what you said in the car… and then the accidents… did you somehow cause their deaths?

**Khivar** (places a hand on her wrist, closes his eyes, and begins a mind warp): of course not.

**Ms. Persuasion** (looking around… confused how she got there): sorry… what did you say…

**Khivar**: I said we are planning a trip to Europe. The prime minister of France has invited us to visit.

**Botar**: and the premier of Russia insists we come.

**Khivar**: I want you, and Burson Marstellar to make all the arrangements. And of course, you and your staff will have to accompany us.

**Ms. Persuasion** (looking happy): of course, we'd love to make the arrangements.

There is a knock at the door, it opens, and Nicholas enters.

**Khivar**: Nicholas, join us. Let me introduce you to our public relations expert, Ms. Veronica Persuasion. (He turns to Nicholas.) And this is another of my young assistants, Nicholas. (They shake hands.) I was just giving Veronica the pictures of the 'renegades' and their descriptions for her to distribute to the press. (He pulls out two sets of thin files. He hands one to Ms. Persuasion and one to Botar; Botar and Nicholas look at the dossier and turn, surprised.)

**Botar**: but… (Khivar holds up a hand stopping him).

**Khivar** (to Ms. Persuasion): do you think this will work?

**Ms. Persuasion** (looking at the pictures): yes, this should be fine. I'll release this to the press, the police forces, and … big smile; I'll begin planning your trip immediately.

**Khivar**: don't forget, I'll pick you up at 7 for the play.

**Ms. Persuasion** (big smile, giggles): I look forward to it.

She stands, smiles, and leaves. As soon as the door closes Botar and Nicholas speak.

**Botar**: but, there are no pictures of Max, Isabel, or the General! … None (he continues to flip through the pages)… none of the Royal Four (he looks confused).

**Nicholas** (also confused): but … (he flips through the pictures; there are of two black men, both in their 40's, a Chinese woman, 35, and a Swedish woman, 50)… they'll never find Max this way.

**Khivar**: exactly. Let the police and the press run in circles for a while (he laughs). It'll give the Royals a false sense of security. Tess can locate them anytime. By the way Nicholas, have you heard from her? I want her and our future puppet king brought here. (He turns to Nicholas, and evil look in his eye.) Find Tess.

**Botar and Nicholas **(simultaneously): yes Sir (suddenly afraid, they back up, bow, and leave).

Scene shifts to the Bellagio, honeymoon suite later that morning. Kal knocks and comes in followed by Zedag and Zinaplox. Kal is dressed in khaki pants, white shirt open at the neck, loafers and a light brown silk sports coat; he again is wearing the peculiar pork pie hat. Zedag and Zinaplox are dressed in black pants and shoes with black turtlenecks.

**Kal** (to the barely awake Maria and Michael): I've been working on some ideas. (He turns to Zedag who opens a large portfolio case and pulls out a series of storyboards. They show the wedding gowns, the bridesmaid outfits, the groom's and the groomsmen tuxedos. Next he shows the chapel, seating for the guests, the white carpet leading to the altar, flowers, candles…) We'll put a camera in the balcony, one behind Max and Liz, and then we'll have handheld cameramen to pick you up when you come the aisle. Next…

**Michael** (cuts him off): cameramen?

**Kal**: you want it recorded don't you.

**Amy** (coming out of the bedroom carrying Alex in one arm and Alan in the other): of course. You'll want to watch and relive this moment. I married your father D'Luc in a clerk's office outside Albuquerque. It was probably over in 5 minutes, I was only 17, but I can't remember a thing. It's all a blur. You've just gotta have a video of the big day.

**Kal**: and we can use it as part of the PR program. And we're going to need something great and soon. (They look at him confused.) Didn't you watch ol' Khivar's news conference? (They still look at him blank. Kal turns to Zinaplox and snaps his finger. Zinaplox pulls a USA Today from his briefcase and hands it to Kal. He unfolds it and shows them the headline. 'Khivar to Identify Renegades.') He said you destroyed Roswell. He called you killers and said he was going to identify you; post descriptions, photos, everything. We need to get our side of the story out…

Suddenly there is a knock and Max, Liz, and Zeke barge in followed by Kyle and Serena, and seconds later by Isabel and Jesse. Max turns on the TV with a flick of his hand. The CNN newscaster is providing descriptions of the announcement, and pictures of the renegades are being shown. They all move closer to the TV expecting to see their faces. But, instead, the first picture is of a 40-year old black man. He looks dangerous, evil, and menacing. A long black scar runs down his left side of his face. Everyone begins to talk at the same time as the announcer describes his appearance, height, weight, scars and other identifying characteristics. The next 'renegade' is a Chinese woman, short, with dark hair; she has a very mean look in her eyes…

**Max** (stunned): what's going on? That's not us. Does Khivar really not know what we look like?

**Isabel**: Nicholas works for Khivar. He knows what we all look like.

**Maria**: I'm confused.

Hanley, Raeve, Ava, and Xae come into the suite.

**Hanley**: did you see? Khivar is playing with us.

**Michael and Maria** (simultaneously): what!?

**Hanley**: I just got off the phone with a protector we placed in Khivar's motel. He learned that our royal visitor from Antar is purposely misleading the public and the news media.

**Xae**: he wants to take care of us himself, but he needed to get the press off his back. This way he can do his dirty business in private.

**Ava**: so are we still in danger?

**Max**: not unless he finds us. With these skullcaps (he touches his head and the cap momentarily appears), we should be shielded from Tess.

**Liz**: one of his followers might stumble upon us, but they can't be everywhere. I think we're safe for a while. (She turns to Maria and smiles.) Safe enough for us to enjoy a special wedding.

**Max**: so, just keep it low key and we should be ok. Don't draw any attention to us. That should be easy in this town. (Kal looks away, not meeting Max's eyes. Max notices and turns to Kal.) What are you not saying?

**Kal**: well, this is a special day and everything. Rathmé, you know Michael, he was a celebrity on Antar. (Looking at Max) he was almost as famous as you, and, by some, better respected. So…

**Max**: out with it.

**Kal**: I invited a few friends. Just a few.

**Liz**: who's coming?

**Kal** (again not meeting their eyes): well… Larek and his Queen from Cano; King Hanar and Prince Kolin from Artur; and … well, all the royal families are sending representatives. And, some protectors, and of course my staff. Look, I've had to turn down hundreds of requests.

**Max** (angry): this is low key? Khivar will know where we are in minutes; he might be behind that door ready to break in right now…

**Hanley**: I'm sure he knows. But, we have hundreds of Royal Protectors guarding the motel. Liz shared the LI technology, and Prince Kolin improved on it a little. Now we can detect a Skin from a quarter of a mile away.

**Kyle** (looking very uncomfortable): how about the saucer? It'll take out half the Las Vegas strip to get to us.

**Hanley**: I spoke to your dad and he told us where the ship is located. It's surrounded and no one is getting in. And we have it booby-trapped; so not one is getting out either. I think we are safe for now. (He turns to Max.) This would be a perfect opportunity for you and Liz to address your people. (Max looks hesitant.) At least speak to the Royal representatives from the other planets. Assure them you are in control; that peace is coming…

**Max**: I'll consider it. But (smiling as he garbs Liz's hand) this is Michael and Maria's day. Let's have a great wedding and worry about politics tomorrow.

**Kal**: great, now that this has been decided, I have a wedding to produce.

Jim and the rest of the parents run in, looking upset. Rath follows, curious about all the commotion. They are quickly brought up to date on Khivar's misleading news release.

**Kal**: ok, everyone's here. Zedag and Zinaplox have your assignments.

**Isabel and Ava**: assignments?

**Zedag**: we are compressing a years worth of planning into 5 days. The wedding is this Saturday.

**Zinaplox**: Max as King, and Liz… as Queen will naturally preside. They…

**Max and Liz** (simultaneously): what!?

**Zinaplox**: it is tradition. The King always performs the Royal Wedding Ceremony. The Queen assists. We are going to have royalty from the Five Planets, the Prince of Whales, the Princess of Monaco… (he looks at his list and notices Kal's irritation at mentioning additional guests) and of course Bono and U2.

**Maria**: Bono's coming!?

**Zedag**: he and his band came from Antar over 50 years ago; they loved it here and never went back. As soon as he heard about the wedding of Rathmé, Bono insisted his band be allowed to play. (He turns to Michael.) He was one of your biggest fans.

Michael perks up at these repeated references to his popularity and respect.

**Maria** (talking into Michael's ear): Earth to Michael. Earth to Michael. When your rapidly swelling ego allows your head to return to normal, give me a hand. I need you to help me change poopee diapers. (She hands one baby to Amy and the other to Michael; she grabs his hand, and the three leave the living room and return to the master bedroom. Everyone laughs.)

**Zedag **(running after them): I need to interview you, get impressions about your first meetings, interests, adventures… we want to bend them into the reception ceremony…

There is a knock on the door and Brody and his daughter Sydney come in. He is carrying a suitcase.

**Brody** (smiling as he walks to his friends and gives them a hug): I guess this must be the right place. (Liz kneels down and hugs Sydney.)

**Zinaplox**: excellent; everyone is here. (He pulls a series of papers from his case.) Much of the work has been completed because the site and the invitations have been sent. Isabel (he turns to her) you are in charge of the bridesmaids' gowns; Jesse (he turns to Jesse) you are in charge of the tuxedos. (He hands them papers and they start reading.) We'll need a miniature tux for the ring bearer, the heir, and a special dress for the flower girl (he smiles looking down at Sydney).

**Zedag **(having returned from Michael and Maria's room): Jeff and Nancy, I want you two to work with the caterers. (He hands them a paper and they walk to the couch and start reading.)

**Jeff**: this says you are expecting over 250 guests!

**Zedag**: yes. (Looking unconcerned.) We don't expect you to prepare the food or bake the cake. Just coordinate with the hotel staff… they are excellent. Only Antarian cooks will prepare the dishes, and only Arturian servers will be allowed in… don't worry, Las Vegas is full of aliens.

**Zinaplox**: we've got a very special designer flying in from Beverly Hills with models, a tailor and a seamstress. Amy and Maria can work with them on the bridal dress. (He looks again at his list.) Brody? (He looks around and the British owner of the UFO Museum turns towards him) I understand your daughter will be the flower girl. Can you work with Mrs. Evans and the flower people? (He hands them a list and Diane and Brody walk up and take the paper.)

**Zinaplox **(turning and walking to Hanley, Raeve, Xae, and Ava): I need to talk to you about security. (They follow him out.)

**Zedag **(turning to Max and Liz): your Highnesses. I'm sure you remember the basic Antarian wedding ceremony, but I suggest we go over the details to refresh your memory. I suggest…

**Max** (cutting him off): I don't recall anything from Antar. Neither does Liz. Maybe we should just use a preacher to perform the… (he stops as he sees the look in Zedag's eyes.)

**Zedag**: it would be an insult to the kings and queens of the neighboring planets. The program is not long. And we've adapted the ceremony to include vows that the bride and groom are preparing. Surely the wisest man on Five Planets can master a simple wedding ceremony. I suggest we retire to your quarters to practice. (Without waiting for acceptance, he picks up a large, black leather-bound book and walks out of the room. Max and Liz reluctantly follow.)

Everyone slowly starts leaving, moving to his or her assignment. Jim, Kyle, Serena, Zeke, and Rath are left in the room.

**Kyle** (turning to Jim and Rath): black jack? I got a sure fire system. (Jim and Kyle laugh and start to move to the door. Rath has not moved; he stares at the bedroom room where he knows Maria/Calypso is. Kyle turns to Rath.) Come on, got to give them some privacy. (Rath turns and starts towards the door; he gives one brief look back and then joins Jim and Kyle.)

**Serena**: I'm going back to our room. I want to work on the code. I think I may have a lead; maybe Zeke will have some ideas. (She grabs Zeke's hand and they walk out.)

Scene shifts to the FBI safe house in Roswell operated by the FBI. Dimitri and his assistant, Carlos, have returned from Washington, DC. They plan to review the attack files and look for clues to the whereabouts of the Royals. Carlos slips a DVD into the computer and hits play. The scene opens and a notice that this is Top Secret FBI information, dissemination is covered under the National Espionage Act and release is subject to 10 years in prison or a $50,000 fine. The tape title is 'Roswell Attack: October 2003.' The picture comes up and the screen is divided into two sides. A digital clock is superimposed over the picture showing the time; it is 9:07 PM.

**Carlos**: the attack on the Deluca house will come up on the left. (Action starts.) The attack on the Evans law office will be shown on the right. The destruction has been pieced together from still photos, artist renderings made from various witness accounts, amateur photographs, cell-phone pictures, and local and network broadcasts.

They watch silently, 9:10 the first red death ray is shot from the small, silver disk. The phone rings.

**Dimitri** (to Carlos): get that.

Carlos moves off screen and answers the phone; we can here him quietly talking.

**Carlos** (his voice is suddenly different, fearful): yes, Master. (He walks quickly back into the room; his hand is shaking as he hands the phone to Dimitri): it's for you, it's…

**Dimitri** (still watching the video): take a message; tell them I'll call them back… I'm busy.

**Carlos** (looks at the phone and at his boss): I think you want to take this call!

**Dimitri** (with a cocky attitude but still intrigued, he grabs the phone): Dimitri. What do you want?

**Master **(in a coarse whisper): Dimitri… I have been closely monitoring your progress. (Dimitri recognizes the voice and his face pales; he sits down.)

**Dimitri**: my Master. How did you…?

**Master**: you should have known I have spies on all my worlds. I know. You have overstepped your bounds. Your orders were clear: to watch, to prepare, to protect the hybrids until I was ready to use them. I have learned you have failed me.

**Dimitri**: but, I have only…

**Master **(cutting him off): you ordered the death of Isabel, the Vilandra hybrid… your assassin failed, but I have reports that the other duplicate of the fair princess is dead. Let me repeat my orders. You are to protect. You are to observe… I don't want any involvement unless it is to prevent their defeat by Khivar. And, you are to report.

**Dimitri **(now scared): yes… yes, Master…

**Master**: fail me again and you will be eliminated. But not before you watch, as first your wife, then your parents, and finally your children are fed to the Delpaq. (Dimitri sees in his mind an enormous, slimy beast with an elongated head. It has a scaly tail and huge teeth. Its long arms end in mammoth hands equipped with six-inch long talons.) I've heard the pain from its bite is excruciating, and death is slow and very painful. Listen to me Dimitri. Obey and prosper. Disobey again, and… and that will be the end… of you, and of everything you cherish. (The line is disconnected, and Dimitri sits stunned looking blankly at the TV screen, which shows 9:16; the Deluca house is now only a smoldering pile of ash.)

Scene shifts to Serena's room at the Bellagio. She is studying the code from beginning of the 'Lost Treasures' article. Zeke is reading the first journal. As he starts the second journal, he realizes he can decipher the Antarian symbols. Each represents an image. He starts at the top and reads left to right… it seems to makes no sense. Then he tries top to bottom … still nothing. Out of desperation he tries the diagonal…

**Serena **(seeing his struggle): Hanley said it follows the English text. It's written in English starting back (she leans over and flips the pages) about a third of the way back.

Zeke flips back and forth between the Antarian text and the English version and begins to see the connection. He follows the passage starting at the top and moving right to left. He progresses through several pages and then suddenly flips it back one page. He re-reads the symbols, but this time on the diagonal, bottom to top. He stops and stares at the page. He looks up, but Serena has not noticed his discovery. He takes several deep breaths and opens the journal and re-reads each page following this new pattern.

**Zeke Voice Over**: how could Hanley, Xae, and Rae not see it!?

**Zeke **(abruptly jumping up): I need to leave. Mother Liz needs me. (Without saying another word he gets up and leaves the room carrying the journal.)

Scene shifts to Isabel and Jesse's suite later that afternoon. Maria and all the women are sitting on the two-piece sectional sofa as a designer and four young assistants are modeling different bridesmaid gowns. An older woman observes but does not speak.

**Maria**: Isabel, it's great you've agreed to be my maid of honor. I guess I always assumed Liz would stand up for me… but she's like… like the preacher or something. And (turning to Ava and Serena) thanks for being my bridesmaids.

**Isabel**: it'd help us select the style and color of our gowns if we knew what the wedding dress looked like.

**Maria**: I wish I knew.

**Liz**: she's tried a hundred styles. She looks great in everything.

**Maria**: but, me in a white dress with a long train? I mean, I've got two kids… white just doesn't seem appropriate.

**Serena**: but, that's what you want… isn't it? (Maria giggles and smiles, then nods her head).

**Designer**: the color choice is immaterial. (Everyone stops and stares at her.) The color of your dresses will change as the ceremony progresses. (She looks at them and is amazed.) You really don't remember any of this, do you? (She laughs.) You have a wonderful surprise coming (she glances at the older woman and smiles). When you enter and are escorted down the aisle by your father, your dress is white. As the ceremony begins it turns to gold like the morning sky. Throughout the songs and recitals, your dress will change to red to match the midday sky. Once you say your 'I do's' it will turn to light purple like the color of the sky near dusk, and with the vows it will turn to midnight blue, the color of the night. Then when you kiss, it will return to white to signify the beginning of your new relationship and then… (she smiles and glances at the old woman and they share a hidden joke). So every bride on the Five Planets wears white.

**Maria** (stunned): well that simplifies the color choice. About the length (she turns to the designer), do I select that? And the veil?

**Designer**: well… this is Earth and traditions change but…

**Maria**: but…

**Designer**: well, someone of your stature, marring into Royalty, it is customary that…

**Maria**: wait. Wait! Michael is not royalty. (The designer turns to the older woman.)

**Older Woman**: the Royal Four is he not a part?

**Maria**: he was created from the essence from Rathmé… who was a General. Important… yes, but not royalty.

**Older Woman**: command not the Lord General Rathmé Damien Pavé only the soldiers of Zan, but followers by the millions.

**Maria**: Lord! He was a Lord! Does he know? If he finds out, I'll never get his head back to normal size. And (she turns to the old woman), knock off the Yoda-speak. Say it is English.

**Older Woman **(takes a second to reword her reply): why do you think so many have wished to come to witness this union? Many believed King Bor'n D'tharthé's first, if illegitimate, son should have ascended to the throne.

**Maria** (becoming upset as this onslaught of new information hits her): no, Rathmé was born to a General, a …

**Older Woman**: General Dor'ian Pavé and wife Margenia raised him. But, many knew.

**Isabel**: wait. Wait, that can't be possible. In the book, the book Tess showed us… Michael and I we were… together. If what you say is true, Michael is like… my brother.

**Older Woman**: and…

**Isabel **(appalled): on Earth brothers and sisters don't… I mean that would be incest.

**Older Woman**: actually in the middle ages, on Earth, the practice was quite common (all the kids looks sick), and it was practiced on our world for many centuries. But it has been discontinued (before Isabel can object, the Old Woman raises her hand to stop her), but a half brother and sister such as Rathmé and Vilandra, raised separately so as to not impact the basic family unit, would have been quite acceptable. (Isabel still looks sick thinking about it.)

**Liz**: so they really were brothers! Did Rathmé resent Zan? Did he feel he should have been the King?

**Old Woman**: no, the General had no use for politics. He wished only to serve as commander of the troops and to defend the King. He was loyal until the end (she looks uneasy), and…

**Maria**: spit it out. There's more isn't there?

**Old Woman**: the babies.

**Maria** (suddenly fearful, she grabs Liz's hand): what about the babies? Will they be ok?

**Old Woman and Designer** (simultaneous, amazed at their lack of knowledge): they have supernatural powers!

**Old Woman**: as many people will be coming to see you and the babies as Lord Rathmé or King Zan.

**Old Woman Voice Over**: if they live long enough for their powers to mature (she looks at Maria who is obviously shell shocked with the news about Rathmé's lineage and the babies coming powers)… neither Khivar nor the Evil can defeat them.

**Maria **(overwhelmed, she tries to shift back to comfortable ground and the wedding): so you select the style and the color and the length of the veil.

**Designer**: veils are not worn on Antar.

**Maria** (becoming angry): well, this is not Antar, and I'm wearing a veil!

She gets up, grabs Liz's hand and storms out of the room. She stops and paces in front of the elevator and waits impatiently for it to take her to the top floor where the honeymoon suite is located. The elevator dings, opens and they enter. A guard steps forward and irradiates them with a LI unit, he checks they are not Skins, nods to the elevator operator, and the car begins to move. It opens and they exit.

**Maria** (frantic as she and Liz enter the Honeymoon suite): can you believe this? He's a Lord… a Prince, and the babies are super powerful! How do I fit in? I'm just a waitress from a small, nobody town, from a nobody state out West. They'll know I'm a fake. Liz, I have got to get out of here. This wedding was a mistake. We have to call it off.

**Liz** (grabs her hand and leads her to a couch located in the expensively decorated suite): sit down. (They sit down and Maria pulls a vial of Cypress oil from her purse. She inhales the vapors from the small vial and seems slightly less agitated.) Did you think magical babies are born to just anyone? No. Didn't you hear what the old woman said, they are coming to see you because you are special… you gave birth to the twins.

**Maria** (whispering to Liz, looking hopeful): you think so? I'm special?

**Liz**: I knew you were special from the first moment I laid eyes on you! (They hug and both begin to cry.) Now everyone will know.

Scene shifts to the next day, noontime episode of 'Las Vegas Tonight.' A very attractive woman, a blonde with large breasts and a low-cut pale yellow top that accentuates her deep tan is on screen talking about upcoming events, celebrities, and activities.

**Blonde/Pam**: and now we have a live report from Cheri. (Screen behind the blonde comes on showing a stunningly beautify exotic Asian woman with black hair cut short.)

**Cheri**: Pam, we caught up with Kal Langley at the Bellagio this morning.

**Pam**: what's the four-time Oscar winner doing in our town this time?

Cameraman focuses on Kal, Zedag, and Zinaplox entering the hotel.

**Cheri**: Kal? Kal Langley? Cheri Love, 'Las Vegas Tonight.' Can you give us a minute? We've heard reports you are putting on a special show at the Bellagio Saturday. Kal, give us the low down…

**Kal** (at first looking annoyed, but the self-promoter takes over): Cheri, it's just a private gig. A couple of close friends are getting married.

**Cheri**: two hundred extras, four special high-definition video crews, two holographic projectors, … and we hear half the LA Philharmonic's coming in.

**Kal**: well, I didn't say it wouldn't be special.

**Cheri**: how do we get tickets? Press passes…?

**Kal** (he waves goodbye and enters the lobby): sorry, no tickets. It's a closed set.

**Cheri** (back to Pam in the studio): this may be the toughest ticket in town. No one's got a clue. Estimates are that his is spending several million for this one show.

**Pam**: thank you Cheri. (Turning back to the TV audience.) We've learned that Kal has reserved the top three floors of the Bellagio and security is tighter than for the President.

Scene shifts to Thursday afternoon. Max and Liz are returning from a practice session. They sneak outside the motel and watch as the fountains just outside the Bellagio spring into life. They lose themselves in the crowd of tourists and walk hand-in-hand down the Strip.

**Max**: what did we get ourselves into? Can you believe Kal's presentation? It's like the Oscars or something. And those vows – did Michael and Maria really write those words?

**Liz**: I think they are beautiful. The vows, they are so moving. Max, do you remember our vows?

**Max**: like it was yesterday. I said that… that… ah. Well, I'm sure I said I loved you now and I would always love you and… what did we say?

**Liz** (smiles and takes his hand, she stares into his eyes): I said I promised to love you completely, to console and comfort you during difficult times, to encourage you to achieve your full Royal potential, to laugh with you and to grieve with you, to share with you life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live… (Max is moved at the elegance of her words, and surprised and impressed with her recall. Liz smiles.) Actually, I don't have the foggiest idea what we said back then (she laughs); now, I just said what came from my heart.

**Max **(seeing a taxi pull up with a couple in wedding clothes exit): that reminds me, when we came to Las Vegas during our junior year, I was upset with Michael and our… our strained relationship. I couldn't take it and I tried to go. As I was getting ready to leave for the airport… I had a flash. I had hailed a cab, at the motel, and there was a recently married couple still dressed in wedding attire exiting the cab. And then, I 'saw' us. (The image is recalled.) I was in a tux and you were in a white gown… I've always wondered about that…

**Liz**: God, I never told you! When you visited me from the future to tell me about the End of the World, you said that Serena had helped us, one version of our future selves, to use the Granilith to return you to the past. You said, well the future version of you said, that in that other life, we were married, at 19.

**Max**: 19, even now, that seems so young.

**Liz**: that's what I said, but apparently Future Max's Liz, in that other life, she said… I said… that Romeo and Juliet were even younger than us, so they drove to Vegas. And got married at the Elvis chapel.

**Max **(looking shocked): so the Elvis Chapel, and the vision, that was really us… at least a version of us. (He smiles and watches the young couple enter the motel). So was it a real wedding?

**Liz**: yes! Future Max said we had a great wedding. Alex, Maria, Michael and Isabel, met us in a joint outside Phoenix.

**Max**: Alex?

**Liz**: it was another life, one in which Alex didn't die. Future Max said we spent the whole night partying. Maria sang us songs and we danced … just the two of us, all night long. (She looks up into his eyes and smiles.)

Suddenly Max has an idea and hails a cab. It stops and Max opens the door for Liz. He smiles. She doesn't know what's going on but gets in the cab and Max slides over.

**Max** (to cab driver): Elvis Chapel. (He turns to Liz.) I want to repeat our vows, in the place where we were supposed to be married.

**Cab Driver**: where to?

**Max** (to cab driver, looking confused): Elvis Chapel. (Liz watches closely, she hears Max, but is startled that Max has not moved his lip.)

**Cab Driver **(gruff tone of voice): look Mac, either tell me where you want to go or get out.

**Liz **(forcing herself to speak normally): Elvis Chapel.

The cabbie shakes his head, puts the cab in gear and pulls away from the curb.

**Liz** (to a confused Max, again speaking telepathically): you were speaking… but, not speaking. You know, using telepathy. Isabel said we all had the gift.

**Max** (smiling, he touches his lips to ensures they are not moving as he speaks): and no one can hear us? (Liz nods and they both smile.) Then let me tell you what I have planned for tonight…

Scene shifts to Max and Liz's suite. Zeke enters and looks for them. He is frantic. He runs to the Honeymoon suite and bangs on the door, but no one answers. The elevator opens and Kal steps onto the floor. He sees the upset little boy and walks to Zeke.

**Zeke**: have you seen my dad! He and Liz, they're gone!

**Kal**: hold on. It's ok. (He opens the door to his suite and gently pulls Zeke in. He sits him on the couch and gets down on one knee so their eyes are on the same level.) I just left Max and Liz; they were at the wedding practice.

**Zeke**: no, they left the building; I heard them calling a cab. Mother Liz must be protected at all times. They just went out… they are being irresponsible. (He wraps his arm around Kal and begins to cry.) They don't know who could be waiting for them. (He looks into Kal's eyes): we can't let anything happen to her!

**Kal**: maybe they went over to get something to eat. I'm sure they are ok. They'll be up in a few minuets. (Trying to divert the upset child.) Here, let me show you how the ceremony will go…

Scene shifts to Hollywood and 'Entertainment Tonight.' The producers have picked on the Las Vegas report and the wedding is the lead news story. They re-run the feed from Las Vegas show.

**Mary Hart **(female co-anchor): Pam and Cheri, what do you have new on this party of the century?

**Pam**: it is the hottest ticket in town. I know of a Japanese banker who offered a cool million for an invite – no deal.

**Cheri**: security will be tight. All the guests will have to go through a special metal detector and only one elevator will extend to the Bellagio Theater on the 33rd floor.

**Mark Stienes **(male co-anchor): Pam is it true U2 will be playing at the reception?

**Pam**: that's what we've heard. Our celebrity watchers report that the band and Bono checked in the Bellagio about 3 AM this morning and were whisked to their 32nd floor suite.

**Cheri**: and we have breaking new. 'Las Vegas Tonight' confirmed only minutes ago that a private British Airways jet just landed at McCarran Airport…(picture shifts to the small jet taxing to a secluded hangar; the Las Vegas Strip runs right up to the airport.) And it is carrying Prince Charles and his son Prince William.

**Pam** (in the studio interviewing a man): this is Jake Green, the owner of Top Wheels 'Limousine to the Stars.' Jake: where will the British royalty be going tonight?

**Jake**: the order is to go directly to the Bellagio; special rear entrance.

As they watch four TV News vans pull up outside the hangar. Reporters and cameramen pour out. Suddenly a small black helicopter lifts off from a pad behind the hangar and the Prince can be seen waving to the reporters as it heads towards the Strip. The two commentators talk as the helicopter is seen flying out and eventually sitting down on the Bellagio heliport. Soon the TV4 News helicopters follow filming the arriving royalty.

**Pam**: I filmed a special from up there last month. I can guarantee you there was no heliport then. What type of money and influence can get a heliport build in a days notice without anyone suspecting?

Scene shifts to later that evening at the rehearsal dinner on Friday night. Only people directly involved in the wedding are normally included, but the extended family is so involved that they are all there. The party is going well and everyone has eaten and a man at a piano is playing show tunes. Max has got up to dance with Liz, and Zeke and Kal are left alone at the table.

**Zeke** (maintaining a close eye on Liz, he speaks to Kal): can you believe they went outside yesterday. They were gone for hours. Khivar or the Skins could have captured them.

**Kal**: you were very upset with her weren't you?

**Zeke**: Mother Liz should know better. She endangered… she must be protected… she…

**Kal Voice Over**: can he know? No, it's impossible. Yamine only told me.

**Kal**: Liz… Mother Liz as you call her, she is very important to you.

**Zeke**: yes.

**Kal**: do you know why?

**Zeke** (hesitant, suddenly suspicious of Kal; he gives an evasive answer): I know she is important… critical somehow – I sense it.

Scene moves to Ava who is sitting at a deserted table at the rehearsal dinner. She is daydreaming of what her wedding might be like… what it would be like to be married to Xaedon, the man she loves. A new song starts and Xae comes to her.

**Xaedon**: may I have this dance? (He smiles. At his touch on her shoulder, they both experience a wave of intense feelings wash over them.)

**Ava**: yes! (She stands and he takes her in his arms.)

**Xaedon**: did you… (looking unsure)… did you feel something… when we touched?

**Ava** (feeling shy, looks away): yes, something…

Xaedon lifts her face up to his and stares into her eyes until she can no longer stand it. He slowly closes the distance between them and they kiss. She leans back to look into his in the eyes and then lifts both her hands to his face to show him, her image of them together, what she feels for him. As they kiss again Xae feels, finally, that he can no longer deny his feelings for her.

**Xaedon**: Ava, I love you. I want to be with you forever. (They kiss and then she holds him tightly as they continue the dance.)

Scene shifts to the Newark Airport that same night. A Delta 'red-eye' flight from Salt Lake City is circling the airport. Tess is dressed in boots, short tan skirt, low-cut silk lavender blouse and a thin leather jacket. She is sitting in first class.

Scene shifts to Las Vegas; Zinaplox knocks on Kal's door. It's late and Kal answers the door with an unhappy look on his face.

**Kal**: Zinaplox, I didn't answer the phone because it's late and I'm very tired. (He opens the door and his associate comes in.) This had better be good.

**Zinaplox**: I got a call…

**Kal**: no! No more people. I don't care if it's the Pope, he's not getting in… it's not the Pope is it?

**Zinaplox**: no, it's Professor Morgania … Maria father.

**Kal**: impossible (he looks at his associate)…Yamine said he died. (He walks to the window and stares out at the millions of colored lights making up the Strip.) Is it possible? And you mean Calypso, not Maria. Old Lord Morgania was Calypso's stepfather.

**Zinaplox**: I don't know; he said he was Maria's father… that he hadn't seen her since she was seven. He said he has been in hiding… it was his last order. But now, he wants to see his daughter, or maybe she's his stepdaughter… he wants to give her away at the wedding.

**Kal**: no, Valenti's giving her away. It's all arranged.

**Zinaplox**: just talk to him. You can tell. If he's the real deal, he deserves to see his daughter at the wedding and… If he's a fraud trying to spring a free ticket, blow him off.

**Kal **(he looks at Zinaplox who is not meeting his eye): there's more isn't there? What, he wants to bring a date?

**Zinaplox**: Michel'va – Kyle's mom, Valenti's wife… she has been in hiding too…with him. They both want to come.

**Kal** (sarcastic): this is great. This is great. The day before my greatest one-act play and everything's falling apart. Ok, I'll talk to him. But, I'm not making any promises. I mean, are there even any seats left? And which side of the aisle will they sit in…

Scene shifts to Newark Airport, 2 AM. As the plane pulls into the gate, Tess gets up and begins to collect her small Coach bag. A handsome man sitting across the aisle dressed in a dark blue suit offers to help her and she lets him pull her bag down from the overhead space. He hands it to her and smiles. She takes the bag, smiles, and walks out, up the ramp and into the nearly deserted terminal.

**Handsome Man **(calling to Tess): wait. (He runs up and tries to hit on her.) I know a great place near the airport. How about joining me for breakfast? (He wraps his right arm around her waist and tries to give her a playful kiss.)

Tess looks at the man, closes her eyes, and concentrates. The man sees his right arm on fire and screams, falling down on his knees writhing in pain. Tess keeps walking never looking back. As she approaches ground transportation a large limousine driver, dressed in black outfit and black hat holds a card reading 'Tess Harding.' She nods, and he turns leading her out of the airport.

Scene shifts to late the morning of the wedding day. The women are all in Maria's suite getting dressed. A separate dressing area with clothes racks and makeup stations has been set up for Maria and for each bridesmaids. Liz, Serena, and Ava are all dressed in jeans and casual tops. Isabel is already applying her makeup. Maria comes in sniffing a vial of Cypress oil.

**Maria**: this is going to be a disaster. Michael is going to forget all his lines; I mean vows. God, how did you let me get talked into having a wedding in Las Vegas? (She turns to Liz.) Can we elope? That's what you and Max No. 1 did. That's it; we can elope.

**Liz** (grabbing Maria's hand, and leading her to the couch): just take some deep breathes. Everything will be ok. Max and I will lead you through the lines; you just repeat them. If it's too much, I'll just shorten the phase for you to repeat.

**Maria** (looks up at Liz): not for me, for Michael. He's the one that'll get nervous…

Scene shifts to Max and Liz's suite. All the men have gathered there. Jesse, Kyle, and Jim are a little hung over from the bachelor party and Max and Michael are talking quietly.

**Michael**: where do we go after the wedding? I mean, do you think we'll be safe down in LA?

**Max**: that's all you can think about, is where we go next. You're not nervous about the wedding at all?

**Michael**: I just stand there, you say the lines, we repeat them, and them we kiss. No big deal.

**Max**: you're terrified aren't you?

**Michael **(putting his head in his hands, obviously terrified): how did I ever let her talk me into a wedding in Las Vegas? And to write our own vows… it's going to be a disaster. (Suddenly he gets an inspiration.) Elope. That's what we should have done. Elope (he turns and looks to Max, pleading with his eyes.)

**Max** (chuckling): no, I'm afraid it's a little too late to change your mind about the ceremony.

Scene shifts to the girl's room. There is a knock at the door.

**Liz**: I'll get it. (She walks to the door, peaks at the closed-circuit TV monitor beside the door and sees Kal pacing back and forth.) Kal, (speaking through the door) what do you want, we're getting dressed… no men.

**Kal** (looking relieved): it's you Liz. Look, I'm in a bit of a jam and I don't know what to do. (Let me in, I got to talk to you.)

**Liz**: wait, I'll come out. (She opens the door and slips out.) Ok, what's the crisis? One of your cameramen got drunk and can't make it? (She starts to laugh, but then sees Kal's pained expression.) Max, is Max ok?!

**Kal**: Max is fine… everyone is fine…

**Liz**: but…

**Kal**: you see, I got a call last night and…

Scene shifts back to the men.

**Max**: you lucky guys better get dressed, it's almost noon and 2 o'clock is going to get here awfully fast. I wish all I had to do was put on a simple tuxedo. You won't believe it when you see me in this costume Kal dreamed up. He swears it is what the King of Antar really wears at a Royal Wedding. I've got to meet Liz down at Kal's to get into this thing. (He walks to the door while the other start getting out of their jeans and into their tuxedos.)

Scene shifts to the Bellagio 31st floor. All the extras have been assembled and Kal is addressing them. Hanley and Raeve stand nearby. Hanley is dressed in a light tan suit, with a blue dress shirt, and a dark tie. Raeve has had her hair done and is dressed in a light blue suit with a cream-colored blouse. She has on pearl earrings and a pearl necklace.

**Kal **(to the extras): ok, I hope you've all read your contracts. It spells out the pay, $1000 for one day's work… not too bad, and the restrictions on speaking about anything, or anyone, you see or hear. (He looks around at the assembled crew, there is a mixture of whites, blacks, Latinos, and Asians; all are relatively young… late teens to early 30s who all nod.)

**White, Male Actor**: when do we get our scripts?

**Chinese Woman**: when do we go to wardrobe?

**Female, Black Woman**: where's make up.

**Kal** (laughing): no, you're extras. See, I'm putting on a show (he looks to Hanley and Raeve to see if he can pull off this misdirection) on Sunday. And we need extras to sit in the seats. The orchestra will play, and the actors will go through their lines in a full dress rehearsal. I thought it would be a better practice, a better rehearsal, if the seats were full. So, no scripts, costumes, or makeup. Now, numbers 1, 2, and 3…. if you will please come forward and follow Mr. H here, we can get started.

Three whites, a mid 30's man and woman and a pre-teen girl step forward and follow Hanley out the door to another room in the suite. Kal begins calling the next set of numbers.

Scene moves to the adjacent suite. Numbers, from 1 to 5, are painted on large disks on the floor, set up in front of a photographer's stand equipped with a tripod and light umbrellas. Hanley points and they assume they are getting their pictures taken. They eagerly assume their positions with man number 1 standing on the number 1 disk, 2 on 2, and the girl on 3. Zinaplox checks his list, pushes the shutter cable and the three 'extras' smile. There is a flash and Larek, King of Cano, his wife Mariela and their daughter Ultra stare back from the extra's bodies. They raise their hand and transform themselves and their attires to those of visiting Monarchs.

**Hanley**: your Excellencies. Let me welcome you to Earth. (One of Kal's assistants comes up.) This is Tnnt who recently arrived from Cano. He will show you to your seats at the ceremony.

Scene shifts to the Bellagio Theater. Amy watches from backstage as the small theater is filling with guests, including both newly arriving visitors who have taken the bodies of the extras and friends and associates of Kal. Ushers in tuxedos are directing guests to their seats and they fill both sides of the aisle. Diane sits with Brody in the first row along with Madam Vivian, the Roswell fortuneteller. The orchestra, arranged behind the stage, plays first a standard Earth wedding melody followed by a pleasant, but to Amy's ear, unfamiliar tune. In contrast, many in the audience smile at the familiar Antarian or Canoian tune. Across the aisle, Laurie Dupree (Michael's 'sister'), Bono and the members of his band fill the first row. Michael's home-world followers look anxious to see their former leader. The lights dim, the orchestra starts a new solemn processional song, and the guests quiet; an usher escorts Amy down the aisle and seats her next to Brody and Diane.

Scene shifts to the control room high above the theatre. Kal has moved to the director's chair and looks out over the scene unfolding below him. His assistant directors and lighting managers select the best views to tape and to project on the screens. Prince Kolin, one of the 'visitors' from Antur, is going through the LI and video readings from all the terrestrial and extra-worldly visitors as they entered the theater; he is looking for spies and enemies. Rath stands next to the twins, who sit in their seats staring intently out onto the crowd.

**Kal **(to the twins): the guests will be disappointed you did not make an appearance. Many came just to see you.

**Little Alex**: we do not know these people. They say they are loyal subjects or other Royalty, but we have our suspicions. Prince Kolin is concerned too.

**Little Alan**: best not to display our powers unless forced to. Our duty is to guard and protect King Bor'n D'tharthé's sons. The Five Planets are in danger. And besides, we'll make an appearance at the reception.

Scene shifts back stage, Zedag talks quietly to Isabel and Jesse.

**Zedag**: ok, slow steps. The orchestra will be playing. Everyone will be looking at you. Remember, for 50 years they have wondered if you survived. Vilandra was a Princess; she was highly revered on her planet. You don't look exactly like her, but they will know you carry her… essence. Make her proud.

The room is dimmed and Isabel and Jesse step out as the orchestra starts, a spotlight illuminates them and their images are shown on two large projection screens. People from both sides stand; as she passes the men bow and the women curtsey. As they reach the top of the aisle Jesse moves to the right and Isabel to the left. An announcer comes on.

**Announcer**: Mrs. Isabel Ramirez, the essence of 'Princess Vilandra D'tharthé' and her husband Mr. Jesse Ramirez.

A new song starts, this one with a sweet, but again unfamiliar melody.

**Zedag **(backstage, to Ava): Ava, you… your essence, you were a Princess, and a Queen. We're not quite sure what kind of a reaction you'll get. Just keep walking.

Ava and Xaedon step up and begin their walk down the aisle. As they pass, the crowd lowers to one knee. Their images are now displayed. As the reach the end of the aisle the two split and the announcer comes in.

**Announcer**: Ms. Ava, essence of 'Princess Avan'ya Arcturve' and Xaedon D'Layon, Royal Protector.

Upon this announcement, the guests speak excitedly and point to their former princess and queen.

**Zedag** (backstage, to Serena and Kyle): ok. Almost done. They don't know exactly who you are, but that's ok. Just take small steps.

The process is repeated and there is more quite talking as the guests try to identify who they are. Their image walking down the aisle is again projected, and as they part the announcer comes in. An older woman pays special attention as Kyle walks buy; in the excitement of the moment he does not recognize his mother.

**Announcer**: Ms. Serena D'Ravan, daughter of Yamine D'Ravan and Jeff Parker, and Mr. Kyle Valenti, essence of 'Prince Moulin Arcturve,' son of Michel'va Reprah, and James Valenti.

Now there is a loud buzz as the guests recognize first Yamine's and then the Prince and Michel'va's names.

**Zedag** (backstage, to Sydney and Zeke): ok your Excellency. Walk slowly, and Syd… don't forget the flowers.

Sydney and Zeke step out and begin the long walk down the aisle. Sydney drops flower pedals as the walk. The crowd grows silent, and all bow to the Antarian heir and future king. The announcer chimes in.

**Announcer**: Ms. Sydney Davis and Zeke 'D'tharthé' Evans, son of Max Evans, the essence of 'King Zan,' and Tess Harding, the essence of 'Queen Avan'ya.'

Horns trumpet and all rise. They look back expectantly. The hologram projector now shows Dimaras Rock, named after the third moon, with a golden sky and the rock jutting out over the crimson waters of the Yanal Sea.

**Zedag** (backstage, to Michael): ok, you're why they're here. You're the star. Just follow your lines. Watch Max and Liz. Keep breathing. This will all be over in a few minutes. Now, stand tall, walk slowly. Think 'General'; think great leader, think Adonis. (He smiles at Michael.) Ok, make me proud.

The horns trumpet again and Michael walks out. The orchestra plays a new song as the spotlights catch him in the eyes, momentarily blinding him. He looks up the aisle and can see Isabel and the others who are smiling back at him. He takes his first step and can feel the hundreds of eyes inspecting him. Is he good enough? Is he the man the General was? Can he lead our worlds? His image is displayed on both screens. As he reaches the end of the aisle, he steps between the bridesmaids and groomsmen and turns. The announcer's voice booms in the air.

**Announcer**: Michael Guerin the essence of Lord 'Rathmé Damien Pavé.'

The projection screen on the left shows the wedding party and the one on the right shows the guests. Bono and U2 are momentarily highlighted and there is a buzz as the guests recognize the famous rock group. The orchestra starts and the restrains of 'here comes the bride' begin. Amy stands, and all the guests stand on her signal.

**Zedag** (to Maria and Jim Valenti): ok, it's show time. The bride's the star. And let me tell you, you look beautiful. Now walk slowly. This is your moment.

Maria turns and with Jim on the right they begin the walk. Maria is dressed in a long white gown with 15-foot train. Two helpers follow her, keeping the train flowing behind her. A delicate white veil covers her face. The projection screens now show Tartarus, the great volcano on the second moon, Hades; its lava being thrown like fiery stars high in the pale lavender sky early in the morning. Maria has on long white gloves covered in diamonds that sparkle as she walks. White gold, diamond earrings grace her long delicate ears. A diamond and ruby necklace around her neck catches the spotlight beams and reflects the rays back beautifully. Her hair, now colored a golden red is pulled high atop her head with curls dangling down in an elegant style. Her professionally applied makeup accentuates her green eyes and she is looking the most beautiful of her life. The crowd stares at her, and even though she is not royalty, they bow as she passes. Michael, who has seen her at her best and her worst, is still startled by how beautiful she looks. One old man, staring with unblinking eyes cries silently as he sees this vision walking past him down the aisle. Maria notices him and looks back catching his eye. But Jim moves her forward, and the procession reaches the end of the aisle, Jim kisses her cheek and gives her hand to Michael. Jim moves beside Zeke, Sydney, and Brody to his seat and sits down next to Amy and Diane who are both crying as they look up at the beautiful Maria and handsome Michael.

**Michael** (to Maria as he kisses her cheek gently): God, you look beautiful.

**Maria**: you're not looking too bad yourself.

The music changes and the lights are brought down low. The color of Maria's gown begins to change from glowing white to gold like the morning sky. A holographic image of the sun rising over Antar is displayed across the theater and the guests gasp at the effect. Two spotlights highlight Maria and Michael, then a third spotlight, illuminates Liz as she walks towards them. The right projection screen, which had gone black, springs to life; it shows Liz. She is dressed in a Royal Green robe studded with jewels. Dangling emerald-and-diamond earrings, and a necklace with a 10-carrot diamond surrounded by hundreds of tiny emeralds grace her neck. Her small, elegant crown is crafted of a white gold and it catches the brown in her hair, and her dark eyes, making a truly dazzling sight. The guests, who have been waiting expectantly to see the new queen, murmur approval as they view the beautiful Queen Liz.

**Max **(telepathically): Liz, you truly are the most beautiful woman in the world. You should be ashamed of yourself (chuckling). Don't you know you should not show up the bride on her day?

Liz turns and looks in the darkened area where he is standing and smiles radiantly. On cue, trumpets sound and the spotlights highlight Max. The left projection screen shows a close-up of Max. The crowd not expecting this gasps as they see the once and future king. Max walks forward and takes Liz's hand. He also is dressed in a Royal Green robe with jewels around the neckline and down each arm. His crown is of yellow gold and is larger; a series of small diamonds trace out the whirlwind emblem on the crown. Max and Liz walk to Maria and Michael. Max steps forward and hugs Michael and gives Maria a kiss on the forehead. He steps back, and Liz steps forward and hugs Maria and give Michael a kiss on the cheek.

**Max**: let us begin.

Scene shifts to the ground level of the Bellagio. Crowds of tourists, both normal curious humans, and loyal members of the Five Planets mill around outside waiting for word of the Royal Wedding. Royal Protectors and Skin spies circulate through the crowd, so far the Skins have not been able to gain entrance to the festivities. We see Dimitri and Carlos quietly observing the Skins. 'Las Vegas Tonight' stars Pam and Cheri are broadcasting live from across the street.

Scene shifts to Paris. Khivar is watching a soccer match on TV and Botar is trying to explain the rules. But, Khivar's attention is not on the game. Tess paces back and forth getting angrier each minute. Nicholas is obviously upset too.

**Tess **(to Khivar): why are you letting this happen? They are making a fool of you. Pretending to be the King and Queen. My son is there. This was your opportunity to rescue Zeke and kill them all.

**Khivar** (surprised): kill even your beloved Max? Why only days ago you were outraged I might have a mussed his hair…and now you want him dead?

**Tess**: no, not Max! I want my boy back, and I want my Max back… but, the rest of them… (looking frustrated) I don't want them dead… I just want off this wretched planet! (She turns to Khivar.) We had a deal. I did my part, now you do yours!

**Khivar** (showing irritation): careful who you speak to in that tone. I am the King and we will move when I am ready. I don't need you… only the boy. (He smiles and steps up to Tess, running his hands down her arms.) Naturally, I would prefer you alive… But don't forget (as he squeezes her arms clearly causing her pain), I am in charge. You will do as I command, when I command. We will move when I am ready. I am enjoying my time on this planet. Enjoy yourself. (He nods to Nicholas.) Escort our unhappy queen back to her quarters and let me enjoy this game with the round ball.

Tess begins to object but Nicholas forces her from the room.

**Botar**: she could become a problem.

**Khivar**: yes. I may have to eliminate her sooner than I had planned. Nicholas has begged for the opportunity… to deal with her, for years.

Scene shifts back to the wedding. The guests sit mesmerized with sights and beautiful music accompanying the ceremony. A hologram is now projected of the alignment of the five planets. The view zooms in on Antar, and the view, now from the surface of Antar, shows the other four planets and the three moons glowing orange in the sky. The color of Maria's gown is now crimson. Max steps forward and Liz hands him the black-leather bound book.

**Max**: in token that your hearts are joined together in love, will you please join your right hands. (As he speaks he puts down the book and speaks from the heart.) Michael, this woman whom you hold by the hand is to be your wife. She has given you one of the most sacred things under heaven: a woman's love. (View shifts to Michael looking deeply into Maria's beautiful eyes.) You may bring her great joy or cause her deep sorrow. It is not what you bring her in a material way that will make true happiness… riches without love are nothing. (Maria looks at Michael and smiles.) The gift without the giver is bare. The practice of those virtues as her husband, which you have shown to Maria as her lover, will keep her heart wedded to your heart. (The view moves from Max, to Liz who smiles and nods, and then back to Maria and finally Michael.) Do you vow here, as you have promised Michael, that you will be true and loyal, patient in sickness, comforting in sorrow, and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto her so long as you both shall live?

**Michael **(close up view of Michael, looking solemn): I do.

Liz steps forward, glances at the book and then addresses Maria.

**Liz **(big smile): Maria, this man (the color of her dress now turns to light purple, the sky at dusk) whom you hold by the right hand is to be your husband. On your life, your love and devotion he will lean for strength and inspiration. He is going to look to you for encouragement, (close up of Maria looking solemn) for cheerfulness and confidence. No matter what the world may say or think, (view shows both Michael and Maria, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes) people may forget him, lose confidence in him, and turn their backs upon him, but you must not. (View is now from the back of the theater with the two highlighted on the projection screens. View moves to Amy who is squeezing Jim's hand so hard it is turning white; a tear flows down her cheek and she has a big smile.) May your life and your love, be the inspiration that will allow him to fulfill his destiny. (View shifts to Michael.) Do you vow here, as you have promised Maria, that you will be loyal in adversity, (view moves back to Maria) ministering to him in affliction, comforting him in sorrow, and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him so long as you both shall live?

**Maria**: I do.

**Max**: you may now share your vows with each other.

The projection screens show Maria on the left and Michael on the right. The smell of razenberry flowers flood the theater and the guests murmur and laugh.

**Michael **(looking nervous, but tender): Maria (he stares into her eyes and smiles), I knew from the moment I saw you… you were a vibrator, and we hummed from day one! (Everyone laughs.) You showed me what it was like to feel emotions; to feel love… and you introduced me to the janitor's closet where you showed me how to feel some other things (guests chuckle). But (taking on a serious tone), it has not all been smooth sailing… I have put others before you and I have done things I am not proud of. Still, I have always loved you, stood beside you, and protected you from deranged FBI agents and crazy aliens. (View of Maria, smiling.) We've fought and cried. But you wouldn't give up on us, even when I was the worst boyfriend on the planet… you knew it, I knew it, America knew it! (Guests chuckle.) Your love has made me human… you have always been the only girl for me. I pledge that from this day forward that you and our children will be my number one priority. (View shifts back to a close up of Michael looking serious.) I promise to be there for you, in all that our crazy, dangerous life brings our way. It is because of you that I am here today, and I vow to give you all that I am and all that I have for the rest of our lives together. (Maria smiles deeply and begins to cry.)

**Maria**: my dearest Spaceboy (guest laughs as her gown turns to midnight blue; her skin shows just the hint of a soft silver glow), it seems like just yesterday (view shifts to Maria, close up) that you stole my mother's car and kidnapped me (crowd is getting into it laughing). That was five years ago. It was rocky in the beginning, but the out-of-this world sensations you delivered when we made up almost justified the fights. The first time we kissed, it was... explosive. It was like every cell in my body felt the same as every cell in yours and they started heating up. And my heart nearly burst with pride when you held our newborn baby boys (everyone smiles and laughs; view moves to Michael and Maria as viewed from Max and Liz's angle.) We have been through a lot together - laughter and tears, joy and sorrow… and through all those times, I can honestly say, I loved you every step of the way. (Big smile, and a tear rolls down her cheek.) Today, I want to pledge my love and life to you. (She now looks serious as she stares into Michael's eyes.) I promise to be there for you in sickness and health, (she smiles) in whatever crazy alien adventure unfolds, and in good and bad hair days. (More laughter.) Whether you feel like the warrior, the tender lover, or the great father you are becoming, I will always think that you are perfect… perfect for me. (View shifts to Max and Liz, who are holding hands, smiling as they watch. Maria smiles at them, and the view shifts back to Maria.) I am here to be your supporter, your confidant, and your best friend. You are my Michael. I have been blessed for the last five years and am thrilled that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. (View shifts to Amy, Diane, and Nancy who are choked up and are crying. Even Jim and Jeff seem touched as they rub away tears.)

Scene shifts to Kal and Rath in the booth. They observe Michael and Maria exchanging rings on the video monitors.

**Rath** (to himself): I should be doing something. I'm just sitting here letting that sorry excuse for a human marry my… my woman.

**Kal** (to Rath): you don't love Maria. I've watched you. Hell, with this security, I've watched everyone. You love Calypso. Calypso was a warrior and a scrapper. She was Rathmé's wife, lover, and the mother of his child on Antar. She came to Earth earlier this year and tried to return Michael to Antar. But Michael is not Rathmé. Oh, he felt it, the glow of those burning purple eyes… he was attracted, but he loved Maria more. Calypso's only option, only option at that time, was to merge with Maria or lose everything. But, she has another option now… you. Maria should not hold two souls inside her. It's not healthy… it can't endure. She and Maria were joined, merged, but that means they can be un-merged. A time is coming, a time when your courage and duty will be tested. Pass that test, and I'll help you retrieve your love.

**Rath** (looking determined): I've tried to joke mya way through life. I took nothing serious… da better life was always on Antar, never ere on Earth. I've been waiting my entire life. Not really living, just waiting for it ta begin. I've seen Calypso. For moments, 'dose burning eyes, she instills in me a feeling I didn't think possible. (He turns to Kal.) I'm ready. When da challenge comes, I'll take it … I'll succeed. And I'll have her in my life.

Scene moves to the conclusion of the wedding.

**Max **(trying to look serious): for as much as Michael and Maria have consented together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before representatives of the Five Planets…

**Liz**: and have pledged their faithfulness to each to the other, and have pledged the same by the giving and receiving each of a ring…

**Max and Liz **(simultaneously): by the powers vested in the throne of Antar, we pronounce you man and wife.

**Max **(looking very serious to them, and then out to the audience of guests): you are joined under the stars. Let no man or woman from Earth, or from Antar, Artur, Cano, Zyst, or Onkur deprive you of your happiness.

**Max and Liz **(big smiles): you may kiss the bride.

As Michael lifts her veil and kisses Maria, her gown color changes to white and he and Maria's entire bodies begin to radiate a brilliant, white-hot light; everyone stands and applauds.

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 519: Good Reception

Story by NickMax

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas and characters used in this episode**

Edited by Keila and faillow

Previously on Roswell: the kids rescued Jesse and Xae, and successfully escaped the Skins at the resort. They headed out for Las Vegas where Michael and Maria planned to get married. The two SUVs drove into a raging snowstorm as Isabel talked to Jesse and explained that their love, and her fulfillment, and ultimate pregnancy with his child were critical to the groups' survival. She was happy he was safe, but still she wondered about the claim that Lonnie had fixed Jesse, and why he couldn't tell the difference between her and her duplicate. They almost had a wreck, and as the snow cleared and they descended the mountain, she saw a turning point in their escape and in their relationship, and she forgave him.

Tess was angry and saddened after Max whisked Zeke away. Worst yet, she could not reach Khivar to tell him. Her human side peeked through the tough shell she had developed and she felt alone and abandoned.

Jim and the parents met up with the kids just outside of Nevada and they had dinner in a tavern. There was party atmosphere as they celebrated their escape. Xae complimented Maria on her street fighting abilities and Liz explained to a confused Maria that she had transformed into Calypso in order to save the kids from the Skins. We learned that Maria called Kal and asked him to arrange a simple wedding ceremony. But Kal, the producer, had more grand plans in mind and reserved the honeymoon suite, as well as the entire top floor of the Bellagio for the wedding party.

Khivar was enjoying his time on Earth and had a rabid sexual appetite. We learned that Nasedo, who's Antarian name was Prius, had converted to Khivar's side but been killed inadvertently due to Khivar's negligence. Khivar recalled that Tess had nearly captured Max and the heir, but the plan had been thwarted by Amíle's essence on Earth, Liz.

Khivar decided that he should take the once and future king's wife from him before he killed Max. In his speech to the UN he had announced he would provide descriptions of the renegades who destroyed Roswell, but he provided a false set of photos to mislead the press and authorities. The kids were relieved for this apparent reprieve, but recognized that Khivar's motives were sinister and that the deception was only to allow Khivar to attack the Royal Four at his own pace and on his own terms.

As the kids prepared for the wedding, they saw that the simple ceremony had ballooned into a spectacular night of special effects and theatre. Max and Liz were asked to preside and all the kids and their extended family were given roles to play. Royalty from the Five Planets as well as celebrities, aliens throughout the planet, and certain Roswellians had also been invited. Even Bono and U2 were anxious to meet Michael and his bride and asked to play at the reception. A special alien tailor was brought in to prepare a very special wedding dress.

Dimitri received a call from his Master, who was very displeased with Dimitri's actions. The Evil One threatened Dimitri and warned him to not interfere except to protect the Royal Four. He was to watch, to prepare, and to protect the hybrids until the Master was ready for them.

Zeke read Yamine's journals and made a major, but unrevealed discovery. He learned something about Liz and worried about her safety. Kal recognized the boy's concern and wondered if he could know the 'secret.'

In the wedding dress fitting, we learned of unique Antarian wedding rituals, and that Rathmé, Michael's duplicate, was not just a General, but also King Bor'n D'tharthé first, and illegitimate son, making him Zan's older brother. Many thought Rathmé should have ascended to the throne rather than Zan. On top of this Maria learned that the babies have supernatural powers.

During a break in the rapidly expanding wedding ceremony, Max and Liz slipped away to renew their wedding vows at the Elvis Chapel. Liz told him of her and Future Max's marriage at 19 in their parallel life. They talk telepathically and believed no one had heard, but Zeke at least heard and feared their recklessness.

To complicate things Maria's real father, and stepfather to Calypso, D'Luc, as well as Kyle's mom, Michelle turned up and wanted to attend the wedding. They were allowed to attend but on order to avoid freaking out Maria and Kyle, they did not reveal their true identities to their children.

Zedag prepared each member of the party as they entered and walked down the aisle to the altar. As each pair passed, their images were shown on large projection screens and their Earth and Five-Planet essence names were announced.

Tess was with Khivar in Paris and was angry with him as he allowed the wedding to proceed. She turned on the hybrids. She declared that she wanted Max and her son, and that she wanted to go back to Antar. Her abrasive attitude did not sit well with Khivar.

The wedding went beautifully. Holographic images of the Five Planets accompanied the ceremony. Max and Liz administered a touching challenge to Michael and Maria to keep their love alive. Michael, and then Maria professed their love in a set of moving and funny vows.

Rath watched with envy. Kal comforted him, and assured him that his love was not for Maria but for Calypso. Kal told Rath that he would have a major challenge in the future where his courage and duty would be tested. If he passed this test, Kal promised to help him recover his true love. Rath proclaimed he was ready, that he would succeed and have Calypso back in his life.

As Michael and Maria sealed their marriage with the traditional kiss, their entire bodies glowed with a bright silver light, as is standard for a royal Antarian union.

Episode begins in theater immediately after the wedding. Michael and Maria have left and the wedding party walks down the aisle to the applause of the guests. Ushers come forward and escort Amy, Jim, Madam Vivian, Diane, Brody and Sydney out. Zeke excuses himself and goes to join Max and Liz who remain behind the altar. An aide comes and collects the crowns.

**Announcer** (once all the wedding party has passed down the aisle): distinguished guests, the wedding party will be with you in just a moment while some pictures are taken. They will join you shortly, for a reception in the 'Lights' restaurant located next to the Bellagio Theater. We have imported m'alwe and Earth drinks which we think you will find interesting.

Scene shifts to Max, Liz, and Zeke. Max hugs Zeke and Liz, and Zeke smiles up at them and then takes Liz's hand. Before they can join the procession, Larek, his wife Mariela, and their pre-teen daughter Ultra approach them.

**Larek **(smiling as he reaches out with his hand to shake Max's hand): Max, it is so good to see you again.

**Max** (smiling): you look different.

**Larek** (laughing): yes, I couldn't possess Brody's body this time. (He turns to Zeke.) So, this is the heir apparent. (He bends low and shakes the little boy's hand who now appears to be about 9). I am Larek, King of your neighboring world Cano. (He turns to his wife) and this is my wife Mariela, and my daughter Ultra. Max, Liz, and Zeke smile and shake hands. Mariela lingers and stares deeply into Liz's eyes before releasing her hand.

**Zeke** (trying to act cool to this interesting new girl): it is nice to meet you Princes Ultra.

**Ultra** (trying to act bored): nice to meet you little Zan, I mean … Zeke.

**Larek** (to Zeke): Zeke, could you show Mariela and Ultra to the reception? I'd like to speak to Max for a moment. (Mariela turns and stares at Liz as she and Ultra turn to leave. She looks at Larek and he quickly glances at Liz, and then nods.)

The three walk off, Zeke feeling very important escorting the Queen and Princess of Cano.

**Larek**: how did Kal get the crowns? (He laughs.) I haven't seen you dressed in such finery and with the Antarian crown since your coronation. And Liz, you are more beautiful than ever. (He looks over and sees some of the other kings, queens and their entourage as they walk to them.)

**Kathana** (ruler of Zyst): Zan, I must apologize. When we met in New York I thought you were a fool to throw away the chance for peace.

**Sero** (ruler of Onkur): but, we realize now Nicholas was laying a trap for you. If you had returned, Khivar would you have killed you.

**Hanar** (ruler of Artur): you would have been dead 10 decons after you landed.

**Raesana** (beautiful warrior, and leader of the Antarian resistance bows to Max): I can pledge the support of the thousands of supporters on Earth, and the millions of hopeful on Antar. You must save our world from Khivar's tyranny.

**Larek**: Max, we've talked (he looks at the other leaders.) We are ready to do whatever it takes to help you overthrow Khivar. Arms, troops… anything. Since Khivar's rule began, the planets have been forced to become a cohesive unit. We can use that unity against him. I beg you, retake your throne. (The other leaders nod.)

**Hanar**: Kal provided us with complete descriptions of Khivar's actions since arriving on Earth. He is trying to influence the businessmen by offering them technology to make them rich.

**Max** (looking downcast): I have nothing to counter his offers.

**Sero**: that's not true. Khivar is offering trinkets. We have much more to offer. Our scientists can beat any offer he makes. (He turns to the other rulers who nod concurrence.)

**Larek**: a cure for all diseases…

**Kathana**: a process to extract and store unlimited amounts of energy from sunlight…

**Sero**: a process to convert seawater to freshwater…

Scene shifts to the reception line at 'Lights' restaurant next to the Bellagio Theater. The admirers file past the Michael and Maria. Many of the women are obviously captivated by the General. Many of the guests, especially the kings and queens from the visiting planets try to renew acquaintances with Isabel and Kyle, but the hybrids don't remember them. The happiness of the wedding carries over and everyone smiles and laughs. The guests pile presents on a large table near the entrance. As an unknown man gives Maria a hug and kiss on the cheek she feels a shiver run down her back. The woman with him smiles and gives her hand a squeeze. She feels like she should know them but their faces, like so many of the guests and other-world visitors, are unfamiliar. As the guests enter the reception hall, servers hand them glasses of m'alwe or champagne.

Scene shifts to the street level near the Bellagio. A Skin operative is talking on his cell phone as a pair of Las Vegas police officers approach.

**Officer 1**: Sir, can you step over here and show me some identification?

**Skin**: certainly officer; is there a problem?

**Officer 1**: you match the description of a… of a person wanted for questioning. Can you turn around and put your hands against the wall? (The second officer begins to frisk him and pulls out his shirt exposing the husk seal. He flips it open, and places a charge of a gray plastic with a small antenna into the opening.)

**Officer 2 **(looking amazed): well, what do you know? Those DIA guy's weren't blow'n smoke. This guy really is one of 'dose renegade aliens.

**Skin**: I don't know what you are talking about.

Suddenly he breaks free, turns, and runs. The second officer flips off a safety on a small black box, presses the button, and the explosive charge implanted in the Skin's husk opening explodes, turning the Skin into a pile of flakes that float away in the breeze. The two officers look stunned.

**Officer 1**: ok, we got twenty more to round up. (We see Dimitri and Carlos standing in the shadows smiling.)

Scene shifts to the reception. Everyone is milling around talking to everyone. Michael and Maria are moving towards the wedding table. The floor is arranged in a large V. Max and Liz have a table at the bottom of the V. Sovereigns from the other planets have similar tables arranged as the planets are arranged in the V formation (Antar is at the bottom, directly to the right is Artur, followed by Onkur. To the left, next to Antar is Cano, and then there is Zyst's table.) Brody is very proud as he brings over Prince Charles and his son, Prince William, to Max and Liz.

**Brody** (to Max): I'd like to introduce the future kings of England to the once and future king of Antar.

**Max**: it's an honor to meet you (they shake hands.)

**Prince Charles**: excellent wedding. Bloody good. I especially like the music and the images of Antar… and the special effects. But…

At this time Liz joins them and Max introduces her.

**Max**: Charles and William, this is my wife, Liz. (They shake hands and Liz glances at the LI watch. Prince Charles is definitely human, but Prince William has alien blood – dilute, possibly second generation. She makes an adjustment and determines he has Arturian roots.)

**Prince William** (looking uncomfortable in the presence of these commoners): father is being polite, but, at this moment, the true king of Antar, Khivar, is in Europe. I think you two are both frauds… at best, and renegades at the worst.

**Prince Charles** (looking embarrassed): I'm so sorry. (He sits down; his face is flush.) You must excuse William, he is normally a well-mannered young man (Charles is obviously in pain), but all through the wedding and now at the reception, he has become more and more agitated.

**Max**: no, he has a legitimate concern. Khivar does currently sit on the throne of Antar. I… arranged for him to hold the position while I convince the leaders of Earth of the danger of a coming Evil… this new menace is a great threat to our, and your, future existence. Khivar has grown accustomed to the powers and privilege of the office, and is, understandably reluctant to relinquish it.

**Prince William** (sarcastic): if you are so powerful, the 'greatest power on Five Planets' (he gives him a superior-looking down his nose look), why don't you just take it?

Prince Charles collapses. He reaches in his pocket, grabs a small tube, opens it and pops a nitroglycerine tablet under his tongue.

**Prince William** (now very concerned): he's having a heart attack. We have to get him to a hospital.

Max looks at the Prince who is obviously in a lot of pain. He runs his hand down along his head, neck and chest.

**Max**: there is no time. (He places a hand on Charles's chest; there is a glow from his fingers.) He has a massive blockage of his coronary arteries. His brain is being deprived of oxygen. By the time the medics get here, he'll be dead. (He concentrates again and there is another glow from his fingers.)

**Prince William** (angry): what do you think you are doing? Take your hands off him. (He tries to forcible remove Max from his father.)

Michael and Maria who have been walking from table to table greeting the guests, see the commotion. Michael runs over and pulls Prince William away.

**Michael** (commanding tone): Max only wants to help. Your father may be only minutes away from death.

Max looks from Michael to William and then concentrates again. After several seconds, he slumps to the floor, his face pale and his forehead sweaty. Liz holds Max's head and gives William a dirty look. Prince Charles revives. He looks up and smiles at William.

**Prince Charles**: I'm ok. (Smiling.) I feel fine. (The color in his face begins to return.) I've not felt this good… this alive, for years.

**Liz** (to William): your mother.

**Prince William** (angry): what about her?!

Liz she shows the watch display to William. She points it towards Charles, and 'Human' is displayed. She points to Max and 'Hybrid: Antar' comes up. She points it at William and 'Hybrid: Artur' is displayed, but the signal is weaker than with Max.

**Liz**: I believe your mother, or more likely one of her parents was… from Artur.

**Prince William** (confused): you mean mother… Diana, she wasn't lying? (He sits down stunned.)

**Brody**: if you are a descendent of Artur, maybe you'd like to speak to the King of Artur?

**Max **(still pale from the healing): I believe their King had to return immediately after the wedding; Prince Kolin is representing him. I've not met him yet, which seems strange.

**Liz**: that's true. All the other sovereigns made a point of introducing themselves.

**Brody**: look, I see Kal. I'll ask him about this prince.

Brody walks to Kal, they speak, and Kal points to a tall, thin man with a regal air. Brody walks to him and as they begin to talk a curious look forms on his face. He turns back and looks at Max and Liz and then Brody and Prince Kolin turn and walk towards them. Max, Liz, and Maria take one look and nearly faint. They sit down together as the image of Alex, Prince Kolin, walks up to them.

**Michael** (smiling): Alex? Prince Kolin? (He shakes his hand and then gives him a hug.) Welcome back. Somehow I knew you would show up.

**Announcer**: can the bride and groom please return to their table; dinner is served.

**Prince Kolin** (smiling, but looking confused): I look forward to meeting you properly after dinner. (They look at him and the other guests who are moving to their tables, the servers are standing with trays obviously waiting on Michael and Maria.) Go ahead, I am not scheduled to return until tomorrow morning. (Michael leads a torn Maria away to their table of honor. Max, Liz, Brody, and Prince Kolin return to their tables.)

Brody returns to his table and sits down beside Diane and Jeff and Nancy. Prince Kolin goes to the Artur table. The servers come around and bring the salad and refill everyone's wine glasses.

**Brody **(looking at Jim, Amy, and Diane): hey this is great. I've wanted to talk to you. (He takes out a notebook and refers to figures.) Here's how the final bidding on EBay turned out. Diane, your place went for $6.2 million; Jim, you ended up with $4.1 million, and Amy (he looks a little embarrassed) I sold your place, prematurely… for $1 million.

Diane and Jim are stunned. Amy is naturally a little put out that her place went for so much less.

**Brody**: and there's still the Antar Fund…

**Diane**: Antar Fund?

**Brody**: you know the fund Khivar set up to compensate the citizens for losses caused in the attack. Diane, you are entitled to $5 million because… there was a loss of life… and, another million because your house was destroyed.

**Diane**: Khivar! I won't touch his blood money!

**Jim**: if you refuse, it will focus more attention on you… on us. Take the money and quietly donate it to charity.

**Diane **(still upset): that is probably best. (She drops her head and begins to cry, feeling the loss of Phillip. Brody takes her hand and gives it a comforting, reassuring squeeze. She turns to Brody and cries on his shoulder.) I just don't want to have anything to do with that… that murderer.

**Jim **(trying to change the mood, he turns to Brody): so, how's my house… Amy and my house… our house… how's it coming?

**Brody**: it's coming along great. Pretty soon I'll need you to come back to select all the fittings, and rugs type, wallpaper, colors … you know.

**Amy** (to Jim, excited): can we go back?

**Jim** (smile going out of his face): not now, it's too dangerous. But soon, I promise…

Scene shifts Kyle and Serena sitting at one of the dining tables. It is located 2 rows back of Max and Liz. They have finished dinner, and one set of servers is clearing the plates while another set refills the wine.

**Kyle** (whispers to Serena): it seems so isolated (he looks around at all the unfamiliar faces of the guests at his table. (Everyone is finishing and starting to get up and talk to other friends.)

**Serena**: they tried to spread us out. Michael and Maria at the head table, Max and Liz at the 'King's' table. Your dad and Amy and the other parents at a special table near the bride. Isabel and Jesse and Ava and Xae are all at the head tables…

**Kyle**: I understand why. (He looks around uncomfortable; he whispers) and that guy and woman, they keep staring at me. It's spooky. Look, I'm going to get a beer (he walks off leaving Serena alone.)

At his departure, the older-couple stand up and Serena assumes they are leaving, but instead they move to the seats to her right and left. She anticipates questions about Yamine, but is surprised with the woman's question.

**Woman** (looking anxious): that is Kyle Valenti isn't it? And you are Serena, his girlfriend…

**Serena**: yes, that's right. And you are?

**Woman** (looking uncomfortable): I'm… Michel'va … well, on Earth I went by Michelle… I'm Kyle's… mom.

**Serena **(shocked): what! But, she left like… 15 years ago. Why are you showing up now! (Afraid to ask, but somehow fearing the worst as she turns to the man.) And you are? … You're not…

**Man**: I am Aberon Morgania… Calypso's step father and…

**Serena**: I read about this in Yamine's journal… (as she notices the nervous energy and the unique clothes), you're Lord Morgania… Maria's dad.

**D'Luc** (smiling sheepishly): yes… yes, I am. But, no one has addressed me as Lord for a long time. Here, on Earth, I go by D'Luc.

**Serena**: what are you doing here?! Don't you know what it's going to do to Maria when she finds out her dad is alive and here! She's going to flip out. And (turning to Michelle) you… Kyle still hasn't gotten over you leaving him. I don't know if he'll hug you or scream at you… Where have you been? Why did you choose now to make your self known?!

**Michelle** (looking hurt, she begins to cry and Serena suddenly feels awful): we had orders.

**Serena**: oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It was just such a surprise. Who gave you the orders to abandon your family? Who could be so cruel and heartless? (But, as soon as she says it she knows.) My mom… (Michelle and D'Luc nod, then Michelle looks across the floor at her son and D'Luc stares at his daughter.)

**D'Luc**: I was ordered by Lord Rathmé to implant the essence of his true love Calypso, and it fell on me to protect the child and wait for the birth of the Royal Four. I became so attached to Amy that… that I married her, and became her husband.

**Michelle**: Alexandra and I assisted Yamine. We used the human DNA from locals, and the essence capsules from Antar to become pregnant. She gave birth to a boy named Alex, and I of course delivered Kyle. We knew the Four would need confidents and close friends… when they hatched.

**D'Luc**: but something went wrong. They hatched too soon.

**Michelle**: when Jim came home and told me of three naked children that were found wandering in the desert, unable to speak any language… I knew. I sent a message to Yamine via her post office box in Sacramento. Yamine sent a coded message to the Queen herself.

**D'Luc**: within a week we got a coded message back, to meet her to decide how to implement The Plan.

**Serena**: The Plan?

**Michelle**: Queen Malarthe instructed us to move then; her advisors chose Southeast Asia… We were to take the hybrids and our family and get as far away from the FBI as possible.

**D'Luc**: the three of us met Yamine at a rock festival in San Francisco. (Turning to Serena) you were just a little girl. The FBI had been following the two of you, but Yamine thought she had slipped them. She was wrong.

They are interrupted as Jim Valenti at the head table asks everyone to stand and offers a toast. It is short and everyone laughs at his comments. Everyone sits back down as Jesse stands next to toast the happy couple; he begins to relate the first time he met Michael and Maria. The camera view shifts back to Michelle.

**Michelle**: they surrounded the Holiday Inn near the wharf where we stayed that night… that fateful night. It looked like we would all be captured. Yamine ordered us to leave her and… you. That we could never go back to Roswell… ever. The FBI would follow us, and any contact would lead them straight to…

**Serena**: to the Royal Four.

**D'Luc**: they shot tear gas into our room and the hotel caught on fire.

**Michelle**: the FBI rushed in and a bullet caught Alexandra and she was killed. D'Luc and I slipped away in the smoke and confusion.

**Serena: **my mother?

**Michelle**: we never heard from her again. So we obeyed our last order.

Scene shifts to Avere at the reception as more people offer toasts. She has shifted into the dull-blonde form and she is dressed in an elegant red chiffon dress with stiletto heels. Her hair has been shifted to a brilliant, glowing gold and she looks beautiful. She is trying to remain inconspicuous, but all her attention in focused on Hanley.

**Avere**: do I dare make contact? Can I risk it? I've gone this far…

Scene shifts to another part of the reception hall. The adults are walking around talking and laughing after the dinner and toasts. Bono and U2 are setting up to play. Zeke is left with Ultra who appears bored.

**Zeke **(trying to make polite conversation): what is Antar like?

**Ultra**: you should know, you were there… but you were only a baby (laughs). I'm 11, how old are you?

**Zeke **(becoming angry with this snippy little girl): maturity and knowledge are not always measured in chronological time.

**Ultra **(becoming irritated too): which is a good way of avoiding the question. I know how old you are; you're only three. I'm forced to come here and miss Meta's party, and now I'm stuck on this wretched planet babysitting a three-year old.

**Zeke** (stung by Ultra's hurtful tongue): I will leave you, my Princess. I would not want to impose on a… person of your importance. (He turns, and with tears of anger and humiliation in his eyes, he walks back to search for Mother Liz. Ultra looks at him, and realizes how cruel her words were… and, that she has just insulted the future king and likely supreme ruler of the Five Planets.)

Scene shifts back to Serena talking to D'Luc and Michelle.

**D'Luc **(to Serena): when we heard of the wedding, and that Maria and Kyle would both be here… we begged Kal to let us attend. He agreed, but only if we didn't identify ourselves and promised to go back to our… our separate lives after the ceremony.

**Serena**: that is so sad. Maybe… maybe I could broach it with Maria… and Kyle.

**Michelle**: no. Khivar is coming. You can not afford any distractions as you prepare for the final battle. (She takes Serena's hand.) You must go to our old house on Allen Street. In the attic there is…

**Serena **(interrupting her): the house was destroyed, in Khivar's recent attack. (Both Michelle and D'Luc look devastated.) Why, what was in the attic?

**Michelle**: it doesn't matter now. But, there was a box. A black box that held… (She looks defeated.)

**Serena**: a black box, thin, rectangular, engravings on the four corners…

**Michelle** (startled): how do you… how do…

**Serena**: we have it.

**D'Luc**: then there is hope. (He smiles and squeezes Michelle's hand in a sign of encouragement.) Yamine left a purple crystal in her…

**Serena**: we have it too!

**Michelle **(looking amazed): Yamine said she programmed many abilities into the two sets of Royal Four. I guess she was right. (She smiles) so you can activate the Shaft of Orion (they both look relieved). Nothing can defeat the man who wields the Shaft.

**D'Luc**: you do have the sequence, right?

**Serena**: sequence?

**Michelle**: the purple activator slides into the shaft base. But there are a series of rings that must be aligned in one and only one sequence for the two parts to mate.

**Serena**: how many rings?

**Michelle**: five. Each represents one of the Five Planets.

**Serena**: five rings, arranged in a single, non-repeating sequence… that's only 5 to the fifth power…(she calculates in her head) only 3,125 permutations. It could take a while, but we could try each and…

**D'Luc**: no! There is only one correct combination. Align in the wrong sequence and mate… the shaft will explode releasing an antimatter cloud that…

**Michelle**: that would kill everyone… for miles.

**D'Luc**: but Yamine would not have let the knowledge of the sequence die. Do you have her journals?

**Serena**: yes, the first two. But, there is nothing about a sequence… wait, we think she shared some information with an anthropologist named Claudia Parker and we have the Parker papers. In an article she wrote, she spoke of a prophecy… of the Four, their being reborn, hidden in pods, Orion, and the coming Evil… And, there are two series of two-letter digraphs; they appear to be a code.

**D'Luc**: digraphs. Yes. That is the basis of the Playfair Cipher. The message is arranged in a set of two-letter blocks and then a transformation algorithm is applied. We can show you how to decipher the letters.

**Michelle**: all you need now is the keyword that unlocks the cipher. You do know the keyword, right?

**Serena** (sadly shakes her head): no.

**Michelle**: Yamine would have made it something only the Royal Four would know. A name, a place, something… They would recognize it, even if you don't know what it is.

Michelle stops, and points. Kyle is returning to the table. Michelle and D'Luc get up, smile at Serena, give her a quick hug and walk away.

**Kyle **(big smile on his face, feeling good but not yet drunk): come on, they're going to have the first dance. And, I want to hold my girl. (He smiles at Serena's face and notices her still upset expression. He turns and looks at the departing backs to the two people who had been speaking to Serena.) Who were those weirdoes?

**Serena**: just… just a couple of friends of my mom…

**Kyle** (grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the dance floor, he smiles back at her): let's go! (He laughs.)

U2 plays 'In the Name of Love' as Michael and Maria begin to dance. They stand close to each other, barely moving as Michael struggles to not step on her toes.

**Maria** (whispers in Michael's ear): this reminds me of the last time we danced, at the prom. (She smiles and gives him a tender kiss) you took dance lessons so you wouldn't disappoint me.

**Michael **(concentrating hard on the dancing): and you thought (he laughs) I was having an affair.

**Announcer **(towards the end of the song): and now the rest of the bridal party may join.

At this point Isabel and Jesse, Kyle and Serena, and Ava and Xae step out and begins to dance. A new song, a nostalgic, sentimental ballad starts and Jim taps Michael on his shoulder and Jim takes Maria in his arms as the dance continues. Amy steps to Michael and they begin to dance. Impressions of the wedding are displayed holographically across the ceiling of the restaurant: Maria walking down the aisle, Michael slipping the ring on her finger… also images of Michael and Maria's life are mixed in. Michael and Maria in her mom's car as she is kidnapped, sitting on the round, red bed in the sultan room, Maria encouraging him as Michael tied the key to the hidden opening at Atherton's house, the wedding vows, Michael and Maria at Laurie's house sitting in house coats by the pool, the changing colors or Maria's wedding dress, Michael and a black-haired Maria in their apartment in Boston… and as the song finishes, we see Michael and Maria glowing silver at the end of the ceremony. Other couples now join the dance as U2 plays 'All I Want is You.' Max dances with Maria and Liz with Michaels. Jeff and Nancy join in as well as Brody and Diane.

**Maria** (to Max): well… girlfriend… did you ever think we'd end up like this? Michael… he's mine. I've finally got him this time (she giggles).

**Max**: he seems truly content. He has all the things he has been missing, a person who loves him for himself, a family, respect…

Across the dance floor.

**Liz** (smiles as she dances and speaks with Michael): you look happier than I can remember.

**Michael**: that's because I… because I am… I'm truly happy. (He smiles and listens to the music before speaking again.) When I screwed up Maria, I was in pain… torment… For so long, I thought I had lost her forever. Lost the only person who ever really understood me… loved me. (He looks over and smiles at Maria who is laughing as she dances with Max.) You know our attraction was more than just a boy and a girl… we were meant for each other. (He laughs.)

**Liz**: I guess that explains her putting up with you.

**Michael**: I was really the world's worst boyfriend, wasn't I? (Liz laughs and nods.)

Scene shifts to Isabel and Jesse.

**Isabel** (dancing with Jesse): the ceremony was beautiful.

**Jesse **(smiling): but not as beautiful as you.

**Isabel **(resting her head on Jesse's shoulder as they dance): I've never seen Michael so happy.

**Jesse **(becoming serious): and you; are you happy?

**Isabel **(leaning back so she can look into his face, smiling): yes. I'm with the man I love, with all my friends. I know we are in danger, Khivar's out there looking for us, plotting… but somehow I feel… with your arms around me… that everything will work out. I feel fulfilled.

**Jesse **(smiling, as he turns her face up to him and kisses her): I feel it too. Hope. I know we will succeed.

Scene shifts to Ava and Xaedon dancing.

**Ava** (dancing closely to Xaedon): does this really compare to da royal weddin'?

**Xaedon** (smiling as he holds her tight): I was too young to remember Zan and Avan'ya's wedding well. But, this was grand. Have you ever thought… about getting married… having an extravagant wedding?

**Ava** (smiling up into his eyes): the weddin' ceremony is not important… what counts in da man standing dare with me. Xae, are we foolin' ourselves? Could dis… dis thing we have… could it be true? (She looks serious.) Could a half-human hybrid raised in the sewers of Earth and a Royal Protector from da palace…

**Xaedon** (speaking with a serious tone, as they continue to dance): I've loved you forever…

**Ava**: you loved Queen Avan'ya… I'm not her.

**Xaedon**: you're right; I loved the Queen. But, I feel the same rush of emotions when I look into your eyes, when I hold you, when I (and he kisses her). I loved an image back then, when I was a boy on Antar. This is different; it's real. I swore I'd get you in my life. I was granted a second chance, and I'm not going to let it slip by.

Scene shifts to a side table. Zeke sits with Sydney as Ultra comes up.

**Ultra**: Zeke, I'd like to apologize. What I said… that was just mean. I didn't want to come and they forced me… and you were just the first person I saw who wasn't a king or a queen that I could… you know… vent.

**Zeke** (looks at her briefly, nods, and turns back watching Mother Liz): that's ok. It's not important. War is coming. Silly personal feelings are… they don't matter.

**Ultra** (she grabs his hand): come. Dance with me. (Zeke looks startled.) It would be rude to not dance at Lord Rathmé's wedding. (She laughs gaily.) Surely, a man of your education and breeding, a mature soul like yourself… surely you can dance.

Zeke looks both terrified and excited as he lets her drag him to the dance floor. She places her hand in his and puts his other hand around her back; she leads him to the rhythm of the music. Zeke looks up and sees Liz dancing with Kyle; he smiles broadly up at her.

View shifts to Larek and Mariela watching Zeke and Ultra and dance. Mariela sees Liz.

**Mariela **(looking at Liz): she is the one? The key to everything?

**Larek** (smiling): yes. I told Max of the prophecy, that 'a once fallen king shall rise again and bring his bride back to life.'

**Mariela**: and for Max to succeed… she must… she must die (she turns to Larek with fear in her eyes).

View shifts to the dance floor as the song ends and everyone applauds.

**Bono **(speaking into the microphone): I understand Maria and Jim were in a band. The shit kickers; (he looks at a paper) no (he laughs) it was the Kit Shickers (everyone laughs). Come on; join the band for a number. Jim (Jim looks at Amy who smiles and nods) and Maria, join us.

Jim jumps up and almost runs to the stage, big smile on his face, one of the band members hands him an electric guitar. Maria is shaking her head no, but Michael and Liz are encouraging her.

**Maria**: no… I haven't sung in years. (Bono hands her a microphone.) I don't know anything current.

**Jim**: then sing something classic. We sang lots of duets… how about 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light'? (Jim turns to the band, and the nod that they know the song. Jim smiles at Maria and Michael encourages her. Everyone is applauding and she lets herself be dragged into singing. The band starts and Jim begins to sing.)

**Jim**: I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight … 

Scene shifts to Isabel and Jesse. Isabel is in front and Jesse stands behind her as they watch the singing. She turns and kisses Jesse, and with a big smile, she turns back and watches.

**Jim**: and I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school

They were wishing they were me that night … 

Ava and Xaedon are also paired; they are not familiar with the lyrics and are listening closely. Everyone is in a happy mood.

**Jim**: and now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
C'mon! Hold on tight! 

Kyle and Serena walk up and stand close to Isabel and Jesse. Jim and Maria begin the chorus.

**Kyle** (whispering into Serena's ear, laughing): I can't believe they are doing that song. They fall all over each other. She's a married woman. She can't go on like this (he laughs).

The holographic display starts again as they sing. Michael and Maria are shown standing by the pod chamber, by the lake, pictures of them at their wedding reception, Michael opening the door to his Roswell apartment decorated with candles, stuffing a piece of cake into Maria's mouth at the wedding, dancing with her at Isabel and Jesse's wedding, kissing in the janitor's closet…

**Maria** (lifting the microphone getting into the song, she steps out and grabs Michael's hand and turns him towards her; she sings to him):  
'I gotta know right now  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?   
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
I gotta know right now!   
Before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
And will you love me forever?' (Michael smiles and nods.)

Scene shifts to Paris. Tess sits alone in a darkened hotel room looking out on the early morning. It is dark and raining. The streets are deserted and she feels alone, sad, and unhappy.

**Tess Voice Over**: Khivar is having fun on his so-called vacation. But I'm all alone. I miss Zeke… I miss Max and… (She turns away from the window as a tear falls down her cheek.) If only I could change the past. (The tears fall harder.) Liz came to me, to help me with him… and she pushed him away at the prom. But, then why didn't she leave him alone? Max loved me; I know it. We were meant to be together, it was our destiny. I had him, if I had just waited. The baby… he would have bonded us, Max would have been mine forever. Kyle and Jim… they were like the family I never had. Isabel… a real friend, a sister… Why did I listen to Khivar? (A car passes down the lonely, deserted street and she feels even more alone.) I was brainwashed. (She continues to cry.) Since I was old enough to listen, he preached returning to Antar. He dragged me all over Asia looking for Zan and the other royals. And when Michael signaled him, and we found them in Roswell, he told me it was my destiny to get pregnant by Max and return. All I ever did was love Max, be there for him. (She smiles as she thinks back to the night in the observatory.) He made love to me, but couldn't really love me… as long as Liz was there. I knew I had to go back and take Max to a place he could not remember her. I needed the key to the Granolith. I never meant to kill Alex... I just needed to know how to activate the Granolith and redirect it. And his translation provided everything I needed. We would have gone to Artur and my father… not to Khivar as Nasedo planned. We would have been safe. We would have returned as King and Queen. But, that was the past. (Trying to get a hold of her emotions.) I can't stay here! I can't stay on this wretched planet… it only holds bad memories for me. I have to get Max and my boy and get out of here. (Becoming determined.) Khivar is not the only power on this world. If Khivar won't help, won't get my husband and Zeke back… and return us to Antar… I'll be forced to contact… Dimitri. I owe it to Zeke, to rescue him from that awful… that bitch. Who knows what lies Liz is telling him. Turning him away from me…

Scene shifts back to the reception. The song is nearing the ended and everyone is applauding.

**Maria**: it never felt so good  
It never felt so right  
And we were glowing like   
A couple on their wedding night.

Michael swirls Maria around and kisses her.

**Max**: I haven't seen her sing since Michael… since Michael hurt her.

**Liz**: and I saw her sniffing Cypress oil. And her hair, its back to reddish blonde… it's like the old Maria. (They both smile.)

**Max **(looks over and sees his mom standing close to Brody, they both laugh and seem very happy and natural together): I have to tell my mom something. (He doesn't know quite what to feel as he sees them together.) I'll be right back.

Liz waves goodbye and as she turns she see Rath looking longingly at Maria. She walks to him.

**Liz**: it kills you… looking at Maria doesn't it?

**Rath**: Kal tells mea it's not Maria, but Calypso I long for. But, I can only seea her, touch her… and den only for a moment, when I look inta Maria's eyes.

**Liz** (to herself as she looks at Maria, so happy with Michael): like Tantalas. Living in hell, doomed to having what he wanted the most, just out of reach.

**Rath**: Tantalus. Yes, I know da story. We have much in common… it coulda be da story of my life. He was da son of da king, honored by da gods. But, he killed his brother, and as a punishment he was sent ta Tartarus in Hades. (Liz looks at him, amazed that he knows this Greek fable.) His destiny there was ta stand in da pool forever, thirsty and hungry… for love … for acceptance… (He turns and looks at Liz, the expression on his face is no longer defiant, no longer sarcastic or belittling, but forsaken, alone, and sad.) Above him was a tree full of fruit, but whenever he reached for it da wind blew the branches up, and when he bowed to drink da water, it sunk.

Liz places a hand on his shoulder and feels his sadness. She turns and smiles at him about to say something encouraging when Rath interrupts.

**Rath**: but life can change. (He looks determined and sounds different -- almost as if someone else was speaking.) I will prove myself; I will eat of the fruit of love… and drink from the well of acceptance. I will have Calypso in my life.

Scene shifts to the center of the reception hall. The reception is nearing its end.

**Announcer**: all the eligible, single women… come forward. Maria is going to toss her bouquet.

Amy, Serena, Ava, Raeve, Laurie, Sydney, and Ultra plus many other guests including a strikingly beautiful blonde come forward; the visitors are intrigued by this unknown ceremony. Amy tries to convince Diane to join, but she refuses, it has been too soon since Phillips death to consider a future with a man. Maria turns her back on the assembled group and lightly tosses the bouquet over her head. It is bobbled as many reach for it including Serena, Ava, and Laurie, but in the end Amy snatches it from the air. Everyone laughs and applauds. She turns and looks at Jim, whose face is now burns a bright red.

**Announcer**: ok, all you single men, up front. We are going to have the garter ceremony.

Again, there is a reluctant gathering of men including Kyle, Xaedon, Hanley, Jim, Brody, Zeke, and other guests. A chair is brought out and Maria sits down. Michael gets down on one knee and slowly raises her white dress exposing a pair of long, slender legs enclosed in white nylons with a bright red garter placed high on her right leg.

**Michael **(joking with the guests): just stand back (laughing as he notices the men staring at Maria's legs) this is as close as… (and he looks pointedly at Rath) as any one of you are ever going to get (everyone laughs.)

He slowly works the garter down her leg and over her high-heel shoe. He is obviously enjoying this time in the spotlight and the closeness to the beautiful, and very happy Maria.

**Maria**: sorry boys (laughs), this woman's taken.

Michael tosses the garter high in the air, but none of the men move to it. Brody makes a half-hearted attempt and it appears to be coming towards Kyle. He reaches up and swats it away; it hits Xae in the chest and lands at Jim's feet. He looks down, feeling momentarily trapped. But, as he looks up he sees Amy and her broad grin. He smiles and picks it up as everyone laughs and applauds.

**Announcer**: Jim, I believe you have a new duty.

Maria vacates her chair and Amy sits down. An embarrassed Jim Valenti walks over, stoops to one knee and slides up Amy's dress. He opens the garter and slowly, cautiously moves it up and over the heel of Amy's high-heels and up her leg. He stops just below her knee. But Amy takes his hand and pulls it and the garter high up on to her thigh. She looks into his eyes and they both smile. They look up and both Amy and Jim's faces burn a bright red as they laugh and everyone howls with approval.

U2 starts a new song and everyone begins to move to the bar and to the dance floor. Kal and Rath enter, each carrying one of the twins. Kal hands Allan to Michael and Maria grabs little Alex. The newlyweds move from table to table, introducing each little boy and saying goodbye. Kal searches for Raesana as Liz, Isabel, and the girls begin passing out packets of rice and everyone starts to move to the door.

**Announcer**: please give your best wishes to Mr. and Mrs. Michael Guerin.

They pass through the line and everyone throws rice. Michael and Maria proceed to a waiting elevator, which whisks them and the twins to the floor of the honeymoon suite. An Antarian who is also a Justice of the Peace is in the elevator. He mumbles some words, and they sign a State of Nevada wedding certificate granting them official married status.

Scene shifts back to the 'Lights' restaurant. The reception now over, the guests begin to gather their things. Humans move to the elevators, and most of the otherworldly guests to a separate door. Ultra searches until she finds Zeke.

**Ultra** (looking very pretty, and now happy): Zeke. I wanted to say goodbye.

**Zeke** (his face turning pink as he faces the young princess): I will… will miss you. It is too bad we will never see each other again.

**Ultra** (leaning forward and planting a brief kiss on his cheek): I believe… no, I know… we will meet again. (She smiles, turns, and walks back to Larek and Mariela as they head for the special exit.)

**Zeke** (calling to her as she moves to the door leading to a connecting banquet room): are you going back to your room (hopeful that he might see her in the morning)?

**Ultra **(a sad smile on her face): no… we're leaving now. (She smiles and waves goodbye.)

Scene shifts to a large banquet room adjacent to the reception hall. All the 'visitors' wait their turn to dispossess their borrowed bodies and return to their planet. Kal looks over to Raesana and the resistance leader nods. As groups of five walk forward and stand on the numbered disks, their eyes close and their temporary vessels begin to collapse. Aides wait to catch the extras and help them to seats. The process moves quickly and within minutes all the 'visitors' have departed.

**Kal** (to Zinaplox): don't shut off the equipment, a new visitor named Callie will be coming from Antar. She will be joining us shortly for a few months.

Kal walks to the different tables and inspects the 'actors.' Zedag is injecting each extra with an alcoholic serum using a vaccination gun.

**Zinaplox**: will the extras remember anything?

**Kal**: they will all be drunk in minutes (he looks over to Zedag who nods), and I implanted a simple memory of a boring wedding rehearsal. Get security to search them, then move them to the conference room off the lobby and let them sleep it off; tomorrow they will be confused about what they saw… but none of them should remember anything from the actual ceremony.

Scene shifts to Max and Liz's suite. Both take off their royal robes. Max is wearing black dress pants and a blue dress shirt open at the collar. Liz has on a tan skirt, sheer hose, high heels, and a burgundy spaghettis-string blouse.

**Liz**: it was a beautiful ceremony.

**Max** (sitting on the couch, beginning to flip through channels on the TV): yes, beautiful. (He turns to Liz.) Do you wish… that we had waited… for a similar ceremony?

Liz moves to him, and with a flip of her hand turns off the TV. She and Max look amazed for a moment… she had never passed that skill. She smiles and sits on his lap and kisses him.

**Liz**: our wedding was perfect. As beautiful as this ceremony was… I wouldn't change a thing. (They kiss deeply and visions of their wedding and their honeymoon at the 'Yosemite Creek Cabins' outside the National Park begin to flood their minds.)

Suddenly the phone rings, breaking the spell. Max gives her a brief kiss and with Liz still on his lap he answers the phone. Liz continues to kiss his face and his neck and begins to unbutton his shirt.

**Kyle **(on the phone): look, its still early. We're leaving for LA tomorrow. Let's go out. See the sights. Maybe catch a late show… play a few hands…

**Max** (looking at Liz who now has all the buttons undone and is planting little kisses on his chest and dropping towards his belt): I don't know… Liz and I… we thought we'd just stay in… it is dangerous out there…and someone has to stay with Zeke.

**Kyle** (slightly drunk): wussie. Isabel and Jesse, Ava and Xae, Serena and me… we need you. Come on. Just one little drink… no (hiccup), no drinking for you. Come on, don't be a party pooper. My dad and Amy are taking care of the twins and Brody and your mom are taking care of Sydney; they can look after Zeke. Michael and Maria may join us too. And Prince Kolin… It wouldn't be a party without you and Liz.

Liz is now listening in. She takes the phone from Max.

**Liz**: Kyle, you are alone with Serena, right? Think of something to do, and call us in an hour. (She hangs up the phone and returns to kissing Max.)

Scene shifts to Kyle in his suite. He calls Isabel and tells her to meet them at Max's in an hour. He turns to Serena and gives her a kiss. Serena smiles, grabs his hand and starts walking to the balcony. She pulls back the blinds and reveals a hot tub. She turns to him and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

**Serena**: I believe we've waited long enough. I think if you asked real nice… (She gives him a sexy smile and runs her hands through her long red hair.)

She unzips her gown and steps out. She has on white high heels, three-quarter's length white hose leading up her thin, muscular thighs where they meet in lace trim, white bikini panties with a little pink bow, and a form fitting bodice with low-cut white bra. A single garter straps extend down from the bodice to each stocking.

**Kyle **(now totally sober, but looking as if he might faint): oh, please God… (She gives him a wicked smile as she unbuckles his belt and his pants fall down between his legs).

Scene shifts to the studios of KLVS home of 'Las Vegas Tonight' at the 11 PM portion of the nightly news. The anchorman turns to Pam and Cheri who are sitting next to him.

**KLVS News Anchorman **(to Pam): so how did the wedding of the century go?

**Pam**: no news yet. Security was the most stringent we've ever seen.

**Cheri **(to the camera): but, we had spies at the party and we will have exclusive pictures tomorrow at 6.

Scene shifts to an exclusive private jet hangar at the Las Vegas airport the following morning. Kyle has just transported Prince Charles and Prince William to the interior of the aircraft. They join Bono and the rest of U2, which Kyle had previously transported. Laurie met one of the band members and is returning to London, too. She and the rest of the band are in the back, hung over from the late-night partying with the hybrids and their friends.

**Prince Charles** (to Kyle, still amazed that it really worked): that was wonderful. I've never so successfully avoided the press. You wouldn't be in need of a job would you (he laughs)?

**Kyle**: I'd love to ferry around the British royalty, but there is a war coming. And my friends… they need me.

**Prince William **(snotty tone to his voice): war? Isn't that a little melodramatic!

**Kyle** (to Prince William): you still don't get it do you? Khivar shot down five jets over our hometown killing all the pilots. He sent his goons in a couple of flying saucers and nearly wiped our little town off the map. Khivar is a killer. He will bribe, he will say anything, and he will do anything he thinks will further his cause. He is your friend only as long as he wants something. You saw what happened to those reporters at the UN; they accused him of treachery… they were all dead within an hour… all from terrible 'accidents.' How long before he finds us? And when he does… it will be war.

**Prince William** (looking a little affronted at the tone and attitude of this commoner): I didn't mean…

**Kyle** (looking at Prince William with disgust) I've gotta go. (He starts to disapperate.)

**Prince Charles**: no wait. Max saved my life. I owe him. What can I… what can the British government do to help? You and your friends seem so hopelessly outnumbered. Khivar has the ear of the government and the news media. Everyone loves him, and if what you say is true he has access to advanced technology in the form of warships.

**Kyle** (smiling): his power is nothing compared to those of the Royal Four. I'd advise you to watch out for your own skin. Khivar learns that you attended the wedding and your palace just might have a terrible accident. (He slowly disapperates in front of them leaving the final tell-tell pop.)

Scene shifts to a commercial garage on the outskirts of Las Vegas. The two SUVs and the VW Golf have been fueled and the twin' car seats installed. One SUV is now white and the other champagne color. The VW Golf is now black. A long, black stretch limousine has been added to provide extra transport for the party of nearly 20 and to hold the wedding gifts. Kyle and Hanley efficiently transport the children, kids, and parents in groups of two from the Bellagio to the garage. They get in their vehicles and pull out, unobserved, for the 3-hour drive to Kal's mansion in Los Angeles. The parents in particular are unhappy with this plan, but they know their lives are in danger and it is not safe to return to Roswell yet.

Kal, Zinaplox, Zedag, and a new woman approach the reception desk. The tall olive-skinned, black-haired woman is beautiful; she stands with military erectness and she appears to be a soldier. The group checks out, and Kal pays the outrageous bill. As he turns, TV cameramen surround him.

**Cheri**: Kal, Cheri Love, 'Las Vegas Tonight'; how did the wedding go?

**Kal** (looking smug and satisfied): I think the happy couple is satisfied. They plan to spend the rest of their stay in the honeymoon suite (he turns and winks at Zedag at this misinformation.)

**Cheri**: did U2 play? Is it true Prince Charles and William attended?

Kal smiles and pushes his way through the crowd, stopping to sign autographs until he reaches his stretch limousine and two Las Vegas motorcycle escort cops. He turns, waves and blows kisses to the crowd. The small cavalcade turns and drives away.

Scene shifts to the roof of the Bellagio where Cheri is delivering her noontime report for 'Las Vegas Tonight.'

**Pam** (in the studio): so Cheri are we going to see exclusive pictures of the wedding tonight?

**Cheri **(looking irritated at this set up, since Pam knows the answer): no (she tries to smile), I'm afraid our inside tipsters can't recall a thing and all their film and digital media are… blank.

The cameraman pans over the city and the roof.

**Cheri** (to Pam): remember last Friday night, when Prince Charles and William arrived on the heliport on this roof?

View shifts to the studio and footage is shown over Pam's left shoulder of the helicopter taking off from the airport. The picture fills the entire screen and a clear close up of the Prince is seen. The helicopter continues and it is seen landing on the roof. View shifts back to Cheri on the roof.

**Cheri** (to Pam): look around (the cameraman pans). No heliport! (The camera closes in on Cheri.) What type of pull does it take to erect and take down, overnight, a twenty-ton, 50-ft diameter heliport from the top of a major Las Vegas landmark? And Pam (view switches to the studio; Pam is in the foreground looking at the video display projected to her left), why didn't anyone notice?

Scene shifts to Moscow. Khivar's private jet pulls into the Sheremetyevo airport 30 miles from the capital of Moscow. He exits and is surrounded by a horde of adoring fans, newspaper reporters, and TV cameramen.

**Khivar** (to Botar): that one, in the white fur coat… I want to enjoy her this afternoon. And that one, in the short red top… I want her tonight.

**Botar** (smiling as he speaks quietly to Khivar in high Antarvéian): your sexual appetite… (He laughs), can you not be satiated?

A bubbling, artificially happy Ms. Persuasion, a defiant Nicholas, a tired and distraught Tess follow them down the steps of the private jet.

**Ms. Persuasion** (big smile on her face as she approaches Khivar): is there any thing I can get for you your Highness (another big smile). Our limo should be here any minute (another big smile).

Khivar smiles and points to the approaching limousine; she walks towards it, a big smile locked on her face.

**Botar**: and Veronica, can't you turn her down a little bit? Ever since you mind warped her, she's been an obsequious joke. And the incessant tapping… it's driving me crazy (he turns and looks at the attractive PR expert and then back to Khivar.) I mean, have your fun. Enjoy the Earth girls… but don't your ever grow tired of these… these savages? And they smell!

**Khivar**: I have my reasons (he spies another cute girl waving at him and points her out to Botar, who makes a notation in his pad.) Where is Nicholas?

**Nicholas **(he attempts to fights down the growing disgust he feels for the king as he turns to Khivar): yes your… your Highness?

**Khivar**: how is my special project coming?

**Nicholas **(knowing he is speaking of Liz): we don't know where she is. We don't know where any of them are; we've even lost track of Rath. And Tess is not helping.

**Botar **(surprised): surely your spies at the wedding must have located them.

**Nicholas**: the spies were… unsuccessful.

**Khivar**: keep looking; I am a patient man… for now. But… there will be a time… in the future when I am ready to leave. And (he turns and stares at Nicholas with a malevolent scowl) I want to enjoy Liz before I kill our once and future king. (Khivar laughs and dismisses Nicholas; the adolescent Skin stares back at him with pure hatred. The King turns to his senior assistant). Now Botar, tell me about the Russian girls.

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 520: Calm Before The Storm

Story by NickMax and Keila

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode**

Edited by Keila and faillow

Previously on Roswell: after the happy wedding, Max and Liz met with the sovereigns from the other four planets and the Antarian resistance leader. They begged him to defeat Khivar and return to the throne. They offered help in terms of both articles of war as well as technology to counteract Khivar's seduction of the Earth's leaders. Mariela recognized Liz, and recalling the prophecy, understood that she was the key to the pod squad's future.

Maria's father, Lord Morgania and Kyle's mom Michel'va also attended the wedding. Maria got a hint of their importance but appeared to not make the connection. Kyle met his mother but did not recognize her.

Dimitri followed the Evil Master's orders and engineered the capture of the Skins who were trying to infiltrate the wedding and reception. Officers arrested the Skin spies at the instruction of the DIA, and the police recognized them as aliens.

Brody introduced Prince Charles and Prince William to Max and Liz. William was skeptical of the legitimacy of Max and Liz's claim to the throne, as he believed that Khivar was in fact the true King. Max explained that Khivar had been used, and was only temporarily occupying the throne until Max convinced Earth's leaders of the danger of the Evil. William argued with Max, and Charles had a heart attack. Max saved Charles, and gained a friend and a future ally. Liz used the LI detector to determine that William had alien blood, and identified a link between Princess Diana and Artur. Brody offered to introduce him to the Artur royal representative, Prince Kolin. Everyone was shocked when they met the Prince – because he looked exactly like their dead friend Alex.

During the reception dinner we learned that the kid's parents were now millionaires based on the sale of their properties to alien artifact collectors and the reward from Khivar's Antarian fund. Diane reacted violently to the thought of taking money from Phillip's killer, but agreed to accept the money to minimize their exposure to the press. Brody reported on the progress of Jim and Amy's house and the parents wanted to return to Roswell – but recognized it was still too dangerous.

Lord Morgania (D'Luc) and Michel'va (Michelle) introduced themselves to Serena. They explained their sudden departure from Roswell soon after the discovery of Max, Isabel, and Michael. D'Luc had implanted Calypso's essence, but stayed to serve as Maria's father. Alexandra and Michel'va were implanted with the essence of important friends from Artur, and gave birth to Alex and Kyle. The children were conceived and raised to provide friends and protectors for the hybrids. But, the Royals hatched prematurely, so an emergency meeting with Yamine was called. Queen Malarthe instructed the protectors to move the hybrids far from their enemies; but before they could implement the plan the FBI ambushed them. Alexandra was killed and Yamine ordered D'Luc and Michel'va to not return to Roswell so the FBI could not link Roswell with the Royal Four.

Zeke met Princes Ultra from Cano. They irritated each other, but when Ultra realized she had offended the future supreme ruler she made up with Zeke during the wedding dance. Ultra foresaw them meeting in the future -- even though they were separated by the vast gulf of space.

Michel'va and D'Luc provided new information on the Shaft of Orion. When assembled it is truly powerful, and no one can defeat the holder of the Shaft. The weapon is made up of two parts; but before it can be activated it must be mated. A series of five rings must be aligned in a specific sequence before the two crystals mate – if aligned improperly an antimatter explosion would be released annihilating anything in the vicinity. They guessed that the secret was preserved in a code left in Claudia Parker's article. However, a critical keyword was needed to decipher the code, and no one knew the key.

The wedding proceeded and there was a touching first dance. As the kids danced we saw that not only Michael and Maria, but also Isabel and Jesse, and Ava and Xaedon were happy and becoming fulfilled.

Bono convinced Jim and Maria to join the band, and Maria sang to Michael asking him if he would love her forever. Michael nodded he would.

But not everyone was happy. Tess was suffering the real, human pains of loss -- loss of Max and her son as well as her former friends in Roswell. She determined that she must get Max and Zeke back and leave planet Earth. If Khivar wouldn't help, she would be forced to go to Dimitri.

Liz saw a tormented Rath. He was longing for his lost love. He recognized it was not Maria, but could only catch glimpses of Calypso by staring at Maria. Rath felt he was being punished for killing Zan, and doomed to have what he wanted most always just out of his reach. But, Kal held out hope for Rath, predicting a future challenge that was coming and if Rath passed he would be reunited with his love.

The wedding concluded with the bouquet and garter tosses. Amy and Jim collected the items and seemed destined to be the next to be married. The kids went back to their rooms. Kyle wanted to go out and party, but Serena had a private party planned – they made love for the first time. After a night of partying with Prince Kolin, Laurie, Bono and U2, the kids left for Kal's mansion in LA the following morning.

Khivar was in Moscow enjoying the Russian girls. He asked Nicholas how the special project was coming. Nicholas explained that they had lost track of the royals. Khivar stated that he was patient, and would continue to enjoy his sexual vacation. But, he foresaw a time in the future when he would grow tired of Earth and would want to return to Antar. And in a chilling prediction of the future, he said he planned on enjoying Liz before he killed Max and returned home.

Episode begins in Kal's mansion in Los Angeles. Several days have passed since the wedding. Kal has introduced Callie, the new woman, as his bodyguard. Everyone is settling into the awkward living arrangements of the expanded pod squad and parents. Kal, Max, and Liz are at the breakfast table early in the morning. The others are still in bed or out by the pool.

**Kal** (to Max and Liz): I think it is time we finalize and release our propaganda program. (Max looks skeptical). Look, if we don't mount a counter program soon, Khivar will have convinced everyone and there will be no point. He's in Japan right now, bribing his way into the hearts of Mitsubishi and Sony.

**Liz**: I know you're right, but… (she turns to Max).

**Max**: when we take that step, any chance for a normal life is gone. Khivar hasn't released our pictures, no one… well, not many… know who we are. We could still have a normal (laughs), a somewhat normal life.

**Liz**: do we have to make a decision today? Aren't we safe here, at least for the moment?

**Kal**: yes, we installed the LI detection system, and we have the house surrounded by Royal Protectors. No one's getting in here uninvited. You're safe… for now.

**Max**: ok, go ahead and prepare the program. But, don't release it… yet.

Scene shifts to several days later; it is late November. Kyle is reading the Los Angeles Times; the news is all about pre-Christmas events in the LA area. Kal is drinking coffee. Maria comes into the kitchen and grabs a diet coke from the refrigerator.

**Kyle** (folds the paper over and points to a small article on page 7 of the 'Life' section; with a smile on his face he speaks to Kal and a preoccupied Maria): I only found one little article about Khivar. He's over in Japan. Maybe he's forgotten about us. (Maria is staring out of the kitchen at Isabel, Michel, Rath and the twins; they are sitting on the living room carpet talking quietly. She has not heard anything he has said.) Maria. Earth to Maria!

**Maria** (noticing Kyle and Kal for the first time, and that Kyle has been speaking to her): have you noticed Michael and Rath. They are as thick as thieves. And they won't let the twins out of their sight.

Scene shifts to the living room. Isabel is speaking.

**Isabel** (to Michael and Rath): I've got to tell you something about… about your lineage. (Michael and Rath look at her confused.) I've been trying to find the right time… but no time seems right. When we were preparing for the wedding, we met…

**Michael** (interrupting): who is we?

**Isabel**: everyone, well all the girls. We were getting fitted for gowns and this old woman from Antar… she told us that… (Isabel hesitates, uncertain how to proceed.)

**Michael**: she told you…

**Isabel**: that you, well Rathmé was not born to General Dor'ian Pavé. You were the illegitimate son of King Bor'n D'tharthé. That makes you (she turns first to Michael and then to Rath)… my… brothers. (She smiles, still not quite sure how to feel about this new relationship.) So… you were a prince… you could have been king. (Both Michael and Rath look astounded.) The old woman… she said that's why so many people came to the wedding. (She turns to Michael.) Many thought you, not Zan, should have assumed the throne.

**Isabel Voice Over**: Max didn't take it well when I told him about Michael and Rath. I don't think he has spoken to either of his 'brothers' since. Max has assumed the role of leader… protectors for so long, that the thought that another could displace him must be disconcerting.

**Michael **(looking unbelieving): I should have been king?

**Isabel**: and…

**Rath** (looking shell shocked): 'dare's more?

**Isabel**: the babies… they have special powers… and they will be critical to our survival.

**Little Alex **(smiling proudly): this is true (he nods.)

**Little Alan **(very serious): our duty is to protect the sons of Bor'n D'tharthé.

Scene shifts to the hallway leading to Kal's bedroom. Serena sees Kal returning from breakfast and approaches.

**Serena**: Kal, can I speak to you for a second… in private?

Kal opens the door to his room and shows her in. He sits down on the end of his messy bed, and turns to her.

**Serena**: I need to contact D'Luc and Michel'va.

**Kal **(surprised): I have no idea where they are. They were asked to leave the reception. (Serena looks at him inquiringly.) They were trying to make contact with Maria. Our deal was no contact; when we found them approaching her, the protectors showed them out. Why do you need them?

**Serena** (looking momentarily defeated, she whispers): I needed them to tell me how to decipher the code.

Scene shifts to Liz's bedroom. Max and Zeke are dressed in swinging trunks and are leaving, holding hands, as Maria comes in. Liz's men turn and wave before heading for the pool.

**Liz**: hi 'Ria. (She gives her best friend a big smile.) I'm glad you came by (she gives Maria a hug as the two sit on the neatly made bed.) We've haven't talked much since we got to Kal's. How are you getting along as a married woman (she laughs)?

**Maria** (distracted): oh… married. I love it. What did you think of the wedding and the reception? Pretty far out, right.

**Liz**: I loved to see you so happy, and singing. Your duet with Jim, that was great! And that song, so perfect.

**Maria** (laughing): it felt great to sing again. (She smiles and looks out the window at the trees whipped by a strong breeze. A new thought crosses her mind.) What do you think about Lora Croft?

**Liz** (looking confused): who?

**Maria**: that Callie woman, Kal's so-called body guard. She looks like Angelina Jolie… she played Lora Croft in Tomb Raider.

**Liz** (laughs): she seems nice, but always on the lookout… like she is expecting trouble.

**Maria**: well, I noticed she is always on the lookout for Michael. (She smiles.) I guess it's all in my head. What did you think of Prince Kolin?

**Liz** (smiling): I couldn't get over how much he looked like Alex. Do you suppose… that our Alex had alien roots too? It would fit, an alien child… created as a friend for us. You know, he never seemed that close to his stepmother.

**Maria** (still staring out the window, seemingly distracted): ah… yes… it seems…

**Liz** (turning Maria gently to look her in the eyes): Maria, what's the matter. You've been distracted since you came in.

**Maria** (looking at Liz): Michael… he spends all the time with the twins… he never seems to have any time for me. (She looks away.) A relationship requires the man to pay some attention to his wife… he should want to be near me as much as possible.

**Liz**: what, you expect him to give you a surprise kiss?

**Maria**: I want him to grab me and pull me into a dark corner when I least expects it for some 'loving'!

**Liz**: or breakfast in bed…

**Maria** (getting into it): or asking my mom to baby-sit so we could 'extend' the honeymoon. (She looks at Liz, a small smile on her face)… I'm being silly aren't I?

**Liz** (smiling, thinking only the old Maria would complain like this): you talking about your relationship issues and how Michael is not measuring up (she laughs)… Maria… my Maria… you're back. (Maria smiles, laughs, and Liz hugs her.)

Scene shifts to the next day. Jeff and Nancy are sitting on the patio by the pool drinking coffee after breakfast. Jeff is reading the USA Today.

**Jeff** (to Nancy, pointing to a small article on one of the interior pages): I see Khivar has left Japan for China. Why can he do whatever he wants and we are stuck out here in the wastelands.

Jim, Amy, and Diane come out carrying coffee cups and join them at the patio table.

**Jeff **(to Jim): I need to get back to Roswell. Nancy and I aren't millionaires like you. (Looking irritated.) I got a business to run, and it's going south without Nancy or me there. We should be making a killing but instead José says we lost money both this month and last.

Kal walks out to the pool and hears the parent's conversation.

**Jim**: I want to go back too. Our house is under construction. There are decisions to be made. I know it's not the same as running a business… but we'd like to go home too. Still (he looks at all of them) it's too dangerous. We know Khivar is out there waiting, plotting, scheming… He hasn't forgotten us. (They all nod their heads. They look miserable and resigned to their fate.)

**Kal Voice Over**: I got to find something for them to do or we're going to have a mutiny on our hands.

Scene shifts to later that day. Max and Liz are sitting on the swing by the pool enjoying time together and the warm afternoon sun.

**Max**: have you ever thought about having a family?

**Liz**: you mean, giving Zeke a little brother or sister (smiling)?

**Max**: it seems so important to Iz, but you almost never mention it.

**Liz**: Max I do think about it… (She turns and gives him a longing look). I dream about the day when I will have a baby… our baby… growing inside of me (she looks into his eyes with a sweet tender smile and teary eyes). There is nothing I want more! That is one of the reasons we need to find a way to defeat Khivar. When we have a baby I want him to be safe.

**Liz Voice Over**: the pain… when I learned Max was having a child with someone else (she can't even think the name Tess). Then Maria has babies… and it's all Isabel can talk about. I do want to have Max's baby.

**Max**: I want that too. I can't wait… you will look even more beautiful. I just feel we are going to defeat Khivar. We will have a life, a future, assuming we can avoid being 'outted' to the world. It's comforting to think of a normal future. (Liz nods and smiles. She rests her head on his shoulder as they rock back and forth in the swing.)

Scene shifts to Zeke. He watches his father and Mother Liz secretly from inside the house behind the window blinds. Kal walks up and sees Zeke spying on them.

**Kal** (seeing the concern in Zeke's eyes, he realizes his suspicions are true): you know don't you?

**Zeke** (sadly): yes.

**Kal**: how?

**Kal Voice Over**: Yamine only told me. How can this boy know?

**Zeke**: the journal. When I read it I realized… (He turns and looks at Kal.) Father was supposed to be immortal... But.

**Kal **(still probing to see if Zeke really knows): so, what's the problem. Max can't die.

**Zeke** (a tear in his eye): except… he can not live without Liz

**Kal **(nodding his head, resigned): there was a flaw in the cloning process.

**Zeke** (turning back to look at Max and Liz): if she would die, father would die, and any hope of defeating the Evil would die with him. (He turns to Kal.) Does father… Mother Liz know?

**Kal **(shaking his head no): no, I don't think so.

**Kal Voice Over**: but sometimes, I wonder if Max knows. Maybe on a subconscious level… that he must be with her, protect her, and love her.

**Kal **(turning to Zeke): and you can't tell them. I've known for 40 years. I've thought long and hard about it. No one should have to live with that weight around their necks. Liz would sacrifice everything… she'd do anything to protect your father. She'd stop living… in the hope of protecting him. (He turns and looks at the happy couple laughing and getting into the hot tub.) That is no way for anyone to live. It will just be up to us to protect them. (He smiles down on the little boy who is so much older than his years. Zeke, looking determined, nods to Kal and turns back to watching Max and Liz.)

Several days have passed and it is early December; the scene shifts to the lawn at the rear of Kal's estate. Michael and Rath are slowly adjusting to being together. The bond between the nearly identical twins is surprisingly strong. They are walking slowly with the little Alex and Alan. Each has the hand of one of boys as they walk across the grass. All are dressed in light jackets and it looks like it might rain.

**Little Alex**: on Antar you were more than just the leader of the King's Army. You were respected and had many followers. As King Bor'n D'tharthé son, even if illegitimate, many would have preferred you on the throne. They didn't think Zan was old enough, strong enough… the leader that the system needed.

**Rath** (breaks in): I still don't underst'n how you can know these things.

**Little Alan**: we don't know either. We just know.

**Little Alex**: you attended the Royal Academy where you met Calypso.

**Little Alan**: actually, they had met before… when they were younger.

**Michael**: and I, well Rathmé, had a dream…

**Little Alex**: you foresaw the Evil coming. Destroying our world and the all the planets in our system. And you saw the solution…

**Little Alan**: you couldn't change it… any of what you saw in the vision. You had to follow the vision… change anything and who knows what would happen. You had to die and then live again, it was the only way you could save your home, your people.

**Michael **(remembering that time, the image still murky): I remember some of it, but I recall that the vision was not that clear. I saw images of destruction and salvation… so I told Zan. That was the beginning…

**Little Alan**: the beginning of the end…

**Michael**: we realized we needed to convince Earth to help us. That only together we could defeat the Evil. But (he turns and looks at the others), was it necessary that we die and be reborn?

**Rath **(also beginning to recall): that was only Amíle's interpretation. She coulda been wrong. If dey could come to this planet to collect da DNA for da cloning, and transport da pods to da Earth… why not just send Zan to talk to dem… da earthlings. Why did I have to die? (Recalling what Kal told him about his former life and a sense, picked up from his momentary contact with Calypso, about her life on Antar) why did I have ta give up my wife and… my child?

Time passes and Christmas approaches. The house is filled with Christmas decorations. But not everyone is in the Christmas spirit. Jeff is up early, looking irritated. The close contact and confinement to mansion grounds has begun to work on everyone's nerves. There is the feeling that things must change.

Scene shifts to Serena who is in bed with Kyle. They have just made love, and Kyle is starting to fall asleep, content and happy.

**Serena** (shaking Kyle): I need to tell you something.

**Kyle** (turning to her with a smile): anything beautiful.

**Serena**: I met some people at the reception, and they told me things. Things I need to share with everyone. (Kyle realizes this is important and sits up. He holds her hand and looks into her eyes.)

**Kyle **(quietly, encouragingly): then tell us.

**Serena**: it's not that simple. It will upset… upset some people.

**Kyle**: is it important?

**Serena**: it's critical to our survival.

**Kyle**: we'll get over it. If it's critical, you should tell everyone.

**Serena**: I met… I met your mom, Michel'va and Maria's dad, D'Luc. (Kyle is stunned.) They told me about the crystals, the Shaft of Orion… how to activate it.

**Kyle** (looks angry and relieved): my mom? She's alive? And ok? (He turns away, looking sad and hurt as he recalls the years of feeling abandoned.)

**Serena**: Kyle, she didn't have any choice. She was ordered to stay away. It was to protect you… and the…

**Kyle **(now irritated): and the Royal Four. (He looks unhappy.) She told me once, that her duty was to the Four, to their survival. I was only a little kid; I couldn't understand what she meant. But, it made dad pretty mad.

**Serena**: how do I tell Maria? Will she lose it? Flip out?

**Kyle**: I'll call a meeting. If you think Maria can't handle it, we'll tell them you figured it out from the Journal.

Scene shifts to the Kal mansion living room later that day. Everyone has assembled and is sitting on chairs and on the wrap-around sofa. A table has been set up in front of the projection TV. Kal, Zedag, and Zinaplox stand by the rear wall, listening and watching.

**Kyle** (looking from face to face): thanks for coming. I called everyone because Serena found something… when reading the journals… about the Shaft of Orion. It's time (he faces Max and then turns to Michael, to Isabel, and finally to Ava) for you to try the four-square box again.

He walks to Ava, who has brought the purple crystal and the box. Kyle takes the box from her and hands it to Michael. The four members of the Royal Four and their mates move to the table. Michael puts his hand on one corner; Max stands opposite. Maria and Liz stand behind them resting their hands on their husband's shoulders. Isabel and Jesse walk to the box and take up a similar position to Michael's left. Ava and Xaedon look reluctant, but move to their place too. The others move forward to watch.

**Max** (to each couple): ok, concentrate and we can make it happen.

He and Michael concentrate and a glowing blue line extends from Max's hand and it meets the glowing yellow line from Michael, turning the single line green. Isabel looks back at Jesse, smiles, closes her eyes and concentrates; a pale red line slowly extends from her corner. It become stronger and intersects the green line from Max and Michael turning the three lines orange. Everyone turns to look at Ava; she squeezes Xaedon's hand and concentrates. After a delay of a few seconds, a strong, vibrant violet purple line jumps out completing the cross; the lines now glow a brilliant-silver white. There is a soft hiss and they move back from the box. The top floats up and falls to the side, the glow fades and stops. A second purple crystal is seen inside the box. It has a larger section at one end.

**Max:** how does it work? (He looks to the others, but no one other than Serena knows.)

With Michael standing close beside him, he picks up the Four-Square crystal from the box and takes the other from Ava's outstretched hand. As he moves them together, they begin to pulsate beating blue, yellow, red, and purple on and then off every few seconds.

**Max:** Ava's crystal must slide into that connecting thing on the end of the Four-Square crystal.

Max looks at everyone, takes a deep breath and starts to try to insert.

**Serena**: no! (She looks at everyone.) It could be dangerous.

**Michael**: it doesn't matter; the opening is blocked. (Disappointed) it doesn't work.

Liz and Ava step forward. Max hands the two crystals to the girls. They inspect. Liz notices that there are five rotatable rings surrounding the collar. Ava rotates the rings and counts five different alien symbols.

**Michael** (angry): it's hopeless. And I thought this was our big break. We had a weapon to fight back with.

**Kyle** (looking at Serena): it's not hopeless. (He looks at Maria and the rest of his extended family.) If we knew something that would upset you, pain you… but lead to our salvation and ultimate victory over Khivar… would you want to know?

**Max** (looking concerned): what are you talking about?

**Kyle** (ignores Max and walks to Maria, he takes her hands and looks into her eyes): Maria?

Maria looks scared and Michael and Rath step forward, Michael grabs Kyle pulling him away. But, Kyle does not break eye contact with Maria.

**Liz**: (pushing Michael and Rath back): cut the testosterone crap. (She turns to Kyle) what are you talking about?

**Maria**: we need to know… It's about my father isn't it?

Everyone is shocked at this totally unexpected question. Serena and Kyle nod. Kyle turns to Serena.

**Serena**: at the reception… D'Luc and Michel'va approached me. They…

**Jim** (interrupting her): Michelle? My wife? She was at the reception!? She's alive!? (He turns and looks at a very pale and trembling Amy.)

**Amy** (to Jim): you said she was dead. You asked me to marry you… and your wife is alive and well… and attending parties! (She stares at Jim, putting on a cold, hard front.)

**Amy Voice Over**: now what? D'Luc is alive, and Jim's still married! (She turns, and while wanting to run and scream, puts on a 'Teflon babe' exterior, and quietly leaves the room.)

**Maria** (whispering): I knew… in the reception line… the look in his eyes. (She turns and goes after Amy.)

**Jim** (frustrated and uncertain what to do): I need to hear everything… but… (Seeing through Amy's cold front as her means of shielding herself from another heartbreak, he turns and runs after her. Michael looks uncertain, but does not follow).

**Max** (comes over to Serena, gently takes her hand and leads her to the couch): tell us everything.

Scene shifts to the President's ranch in Crawford, Texas. The President is cutting brush with a chain saw when a black FBI Suburban van pulls up. Mr. Aimes, Director of the FBI opens the door and steps out.

**Director Aimes**: thanks for meeting with me.

**President**: What's this new information. Is it about Khivar? Anything on the kids?

**FBI Director Aimes:** Khivar wrapped up three deals with Japanese conglomerates; new technology for telecommunications. He's moving on to China.

**President **(still cutting): anything on the so-called renegades?

**FBI Director Aimes:** Scotland Yard, INTERPOL, and our offices have been swamped with calls and sightings. But, we know the photos are phonies, and as per your direction, we have not pursued.

**President **(wipes his brow with a handkerchief): what's he up to?

**FBI Director Aimes:** Scotland Yard believes he is sending us off on a wild goose chase, so he can attack on his own schedule. So far we've had no luck locating his spacecraft or any evidence of a military force.

**President** (puts the saw down and turns to the Director): and the kids?

**FBI Director Aimes:** local PD in Las Vegas picked up a bunch of aliens a few weeks ago. They are what are called Skins. We learned that there was a big meeting in Vegas. Yesterday, I found these on my desk in DC.

The Director opens his briefcase and pulls out two manila envelopes. The flap on one is open; the other remains sealed. He hands the unopened one to the President who looks at him and rips it open. He pulls out and 8-1/2 x 11 glossy color photograph of all the kids at the wedding. A message is written along the bottom. 'We're safe and happy for now, Max.'

**President** (big smile): hey! They're alive! (He laughs. He looks back at the photograph and it starts to fade. Within seconds the photo has turned to white. The Director has pulled out his photo and it is also blank.

Scene shifts back to Kal's mansion. Serena has explained about the meeting with D'Luc and Michel'va, the Shaft, and mating the two parts, the code, and the need for a keyword.

**Max **(sitting down next to Liz, he holds one part of the shaft and Liz the other): so we're home free as soon as we get this sequence… the way to rotate each of the five rings to allow the two parts to fit together.

**Liz**: and you think the series of 2-letter code symbols in Grandma Claudia's article, when deciphered will tell us the sequence?

**Serena**: each ring has a symbol representing one of the five planets.

Xaedon and Hanley walk to the unit and inspect the rings.

**Xaedon**: the whirlwind symbol represents Antar. (He points to the image of a coiled snake.) And that represents Artur.

**Hanley**: and these (he points) represent Cano, Zyst, and Onkur.

**Rath**: look, dare's only five rings. It could takea while, but if we kept at it, we could try dem all… you know the combinations, in a few hours.

**Kyle** (looks at Serena): that's won't work.

**Michael **(becoming irritated that more and more secrets are being revealed): why not?

**Serena** (looking from person to person and then to Michael and Rath): align the rings wrong and insert the crystal and it will set off an antimatter explosion… annihilating everything for miles in every direction.

Everyone looks at the crystal with new respect. Max and Liz set the two parts down gently on the coffee table.

**Liz**: ok, it's clear. We have to figure it out. So we'll just ask D'Luc or Michel'va to decipher the code, right…

**Serena** (looks to Kal): we don't know where they are. Kal kicked them out of the wedding reception, and we have no way of contacting them.

Ava who had left, returns carrying an oversized reference book.

**Ava**: here, in the Claudia article, there is somethin' bout decipher'n… bout play'n fair. (She opens the book and shows it to Serena.)

**Serena**: D'Luc said the same thing; something about a play cipher.

**Michael**: that's nonsense. All this is bull. Even if you find the cipher, you still need the key… and it could be anything. Our best bet is to give the shaft to Khivar and hope he annihilates himself. (He gets up, followed by Rath and they leave to find Maria.)

**Serena** (stands and grabs Kyle's hand): there are cryptographers at UC Fresno. Kyle and I are going there. We'll see if John or Jerald know anyone. It's our best chance… maybe our only chance to beat Khivar. (Isabel and Jesse nod as Serena stands and grabs the crystals; she and Kyle leave.)

**Isabel** (turning to Jesse): I was so pleased it worked… that we could open the box. But now…

**Jesse** (standing and pulling Isabel up into a hug): it shows you're fulfilled. (He smiles.) Let's celebrate that. (They walk out arm in arm.)

Everyone slowly drifts out leaving Max, Liz, and Kal alone.

**Max** (looking hopeful): do you think this is it? A way to defeat Khivar? (He turns to Liz.) Did you get any… you know…visions… premonitions?

**Liz**: no, I haven't had a premonition for a long time. I hope I'm not losing that ability. (She thinks of her meeting with Mariela at the reception, and shivers. The sense of trouble coming is strong.)

**Kal**: all I know is that we have to do something with all your parents. They were already edgy and this latest bombshell isn't helping.

**Max**: we need a project. Something to keep them busy, occupied…

**Liz**: I don't want you sending my mom and dad off on some fools errand.

**Kal**: no, I'm thinking of something important… but, something far away from here.

**Max**: the ship. Maybe they can figure out how to start it, get it out of the vault. Maybe, how to fly it?

**Kal** (turning to Liz): would that be ok? We'll need the ship.

**Liz** (looking skeptical): how are they going to figure that out?

**Max** (to Liz): Jim has friends… that Agent Duff. Maybe she can call in some high-powered technical experts.

**Liz** (to Kal and Max): isn't it too dangerous? We've always preached that we are stronger together than apart. Kyle and Serena are gone, and now you want to send away our parents…

**Max** (to Liz and Kal, taking his leadership role): sometimes you have to make strategic decisions. Khivar seems preoccupied, playing the great visiting King. This may be as safe as it gets. We need the code and we need the ship… And we'll send Hanley and some of the Royal Protectors; he said once that he knew something about ships. (He turns to Liz.) Let them get away for a week. Christmas is in a couple of weeks; they'll all come back for the holidays. (Liz senses there are big problems with the plan, but can't find a good reason to object, and reluctantly nods her approval.)

Max and Kal leave to tell the parents of their plan. Liz sits back down and stares out the window. The sky is dark and it has begun to rain.

**Liz** (speaking softly to herself as a chill runs through her body): I have a bad feeling about all of this.

Scene shifts to the garage at Kal's mansion the following day. The parents are in the black SUV and ready to return to Salina. Jim is driving and Jeff sits beside him. Amy, looking miserable, sits in the far back set of seats with Nancy and Diane. Hanley sits in the middle row alone. All the kids are there, and they wave as the parents drive off. A van of Royal Protectors waits at the street level, and pulls out following the parents. A minute later a white Honda pulls out from an unoccupied mansion located higher in the Beverly Hills and begins to follow Hanley to Salina.

**Avere **(hopeful): 50 years ago he said he loved me… (She turns on the I-10 freeway maintaining a several car gap between her and the black SUV and the van of protectors.) Am I fooling myself… is there any real chance for Hanley and me?

Scene shifts to London. Prince Charles is dressed in a white shirt, dark patterned tie and gray pinstriped suit. His butler comes in and hands the prince the newspaper he requested. The prince sits down in a red leather upholstered chair in his study and opens the 'Exposé.' The headline of this scandal magazine reads: 'Khivar: The Killer King.' He read the lead story by Harold Lantashire.

**Prince Charles** (reading): The Exposé has obtained compelling evidence of a high-level conspiracy in the King Khivar camp to snuff out all criticism. In addition to the widely publicized 'accidents' of the reporters after the UN news conference, two smaller papers that have printed editorials critical of the King have suffered unexplained calamities. The homes of the editors' of the Sheffield Scandal and the Dublin Free Press were burgled, leaving both gentlemen dead of massive wounds to the head. No valuables were taken. The chief investigative reporter of this paper was warned off when gathering information for this story. She rebuffed their intimidation and was mugged yesterday outside our offices; both her legs were broken. In addition, we have obtained information from a high-ranking official in the Khivar administration showing that Khivar was directly responsible for the saucer attack that decimated Roswell New Mexico. This official, who spoke on condition of anonymity, stated … (The Prince stops reading, looks up, and smiles.)

**Prince Charles' Butler**: high ranking official (he straightens his tie at his description)… that has a good ring to it (they both laugh).

Scene shifts to Khivar in China. He and his entourage are touring the Great Wall with a news team out of Beijing. They walk along the wall, buffeted by the cold winter winds. Khivar's face and hands are red from exposure to the cold. He says a few words for the news team and cameramen before they get back in the car for the return trip.

**Tess**: when are you going to get my Max and my Zeke back? How much longer do you need to stay? When will you be satiated and we can get out of here?

Khivar begins to respond when Nicholas gets a cell phone call. He speaks for only a few seconds and then he hangs up.

**Khivar** (to Nicholas): that better not be about another newspaper printing lies about me. I told you to deal with them.

**Nicholas** (turns to Khivar): no, I had your agents take care of it. No one speaks against the King and lives.

**Khivar**: then who called?

**Nicholas** (looks at his cell phone and smiles): I have good news. We found them! The Royals. They are in California with that producer that filmed the wedding. The place is surrounded by Royal Protectors and there seems to be some kind of electronic warning system.

**Botar**: can you handle it?

**Nicholas**: already got it under control. When do you want me to pick them up?

**Tess** (with determination): when do we, I repeat we, pick them up?

**Khivar **(rubbing his hands, obviously still cold from touring in the freezing weather): I've grown tired of this planet. It has nothing worth staying for. I need to return. (He looks towards Nicholas.) Set our plan in motion. You and Tess go pick them up. (He looks sinister as he grabs the arm of the adolescent.) You have failed me before. Another, and it will be your last.

Tess looks satisfied that Khivar has talked harshly to Nicholas, and turns her away from them and looks out the window. Khivar looks at Tess and turns to Nicholas.

**Khivar** (whispering to Nicholas): meet my needs, and as your reward you may deal with our unhappy queen. (Nicholas returns a wicked, heartless smile.) And now (he turns to Botar with a sneer) tell me about tonight's entertainment.

Scene shifts Kal's mansion. Max, Liz, and Zeke are eating breakfast. Rath comes in carrying Little Alex; Michael follows him with Little Alan, and then Maria. Raeve is out by the pool flirting with Kal.

**Ava** (comes in holding Xaedon's hand and is carrying a small overnight bag; she speaks to everyone): now seems da best time ta get away, with Khivar preoccupies over in Asia. Xae got on da Internet and we found dis lodge up in da Big Bear Mountains. I talked to Amy before she left, and she said we coulda take er car.

**Max**: I don't think now is the best time to be going anywhere.

**Xae**: you told Jim and Jeff now was the perfect time. That Khivar is tied up with being king.

Max starts to clarify.

**Ava**: we need dis… Xae, he almost died. I almost lost im. We got to make up for time we lost… we need… time alone.

**Liz **(desperate): you can do that here. You don't need to leave…

**Ava**: maybe you cana… get close with all dees people around… but…

**Xaedon**: and I'll be there. Look we'll take some of the other Royal Protectors with us. We'll only be gone a few days and Rae can always contact me. The mansion is surrounded, the LI system's working, you'll be safe.

**Max**: still I don't think…

**Ava**: look… we donna need your permission. We need dis time alone!

She grabs Xaedon's hand, picks up the overnight bag and they leave.

**Isabel**: if it's really safe, Jesse and I need to do some shopping. You can only order so much off the Home Shopping Network and the Internet. It doesn't seem like Christmas without, you know… shopping.

Scene shifts to the parking lot behind Kal's production studio in Burbank, California. Zinaplox is walking to his car carrying DVDs with the wedding and the new PR program. He is preparing to unlock the car when three large men surround him. The largest, nearly 6-ft 5-in, with a bodybuilder's physique grabs Zinaplox and twists his arm behind his back. Zinaplox immediately recognizes them as Skins. A thin, Hispanic young man exits a Mercedes. As he walks to the group he sneers.

**Rafael**: you are going to do me a favor. (The bodybuilder wrestles the DVDs from Zinaplox's hand and gives them to Rafael.)

**Zinaplox **(trying to resist his captors): never. Nothing you can say or do will affect me. I'll die before I help Khivar.

**Rafael**: nothing?

He opens a file and shows a picture of Blanco, Verde, and Rojo Zinaplox. They are standing on chairs and each has a hangman's noose around their neck.

**Rafael**: it would very unfortunate if one of the chairs would tip over (he smiles at Zinaplox with a sinister grin. Zinaplox looks back at him with terror, desperate for the safety of daughters.) All I need you to do, is turn off the LI alarm system. (Zinaplox looks surprised.) What? You didn't think we knew? We know everything.

**Zinaplox **(desperate): if I turn off the warning system…

**Rafael**: then we'll capture Max.

**Zinaplox **(torn): I can't endanger the King.

**Rafael **(trying to give Zinaplox an out): look, Max's got some super powers… he'll be ok. But your daughters… you don't work with me… and they're dead!

Scene shifts to John and Jerald's apartment at UC Fresno. Serena is sitting at the table talking to John while searching on the computer. Kyle feels left out; he is sitting on the couch with a laptop. It is wireless-web enabled and he is half-heartedly searching different porno sites.

**Serena**: ok, we've entered everything from the two Journals and the Parker article in this relationship database.

**John**: we can use the computer to sort the information using different search criteria.

**Serena**: it has to be in here. My mother would not have let the secret die.

Jerald comes in excited.

**Jerald**: ok, I spoke to old Professor Litchfield. I told him enough to get him interested, but I didn't give him any details. He said the campus was too dangerous, and we should meet him at 8 by the fishpond at the Forestiere Underground Gardens in North Fresno.

**Serena**: why did you pick him? You said there were a dozen cryptologists on the faculty.

**Jerald **(looks at John, then back at Serena): Professor Litchfield… he's… he's old. Like 80. He was working on the crypto scene at the same time Yamine and Claudia were sending messages, and… (he looks to John.)

**John**: he showed up on one of the LI scans. He's from… Antar.

**Jerald** (noting Kyle deeply absorbed in the laptop): I need a break. Hey Kyle, let me in on the fun, man. What is it today?

**Kyle**: (smiles as he rotates the screen revealing his old standby just reminiscing about a simpler time. When no one was trying to kill us, when the only aliens were on the murals in the Crashdown, and the only problem was trying to get a date for Friday night.

**Serena** (smiling as she listens to Kyle, she turns to her college friends): John… Jerald… we've got a few hours before we need to leave… you think you could give Kyle and me some… some alone time? (She turns to Kyle, sets the laptop on the couch, and climbs onto his lap as John and Jerald leave.)

Scene shifts to the Ireland evening news. A reporter is trying to interview Bono who has just landed at the Dublin airport.

**Ireland National TV Reporter**: Bono. Lynne McKinley, 'RTE 1.' Why are you returning to Belfast? Does this mean you are canceling your performance at the Palladium tomorrow?

**Bono**: no, the shows on. I've come to offer my condolences to the family of Norm McChatham; he was the editor of the Free Press. (Angry.) Agents of Khivar killed him yesterday.

**Lynne McKinley**: killed… by King Khivar? Do you have any proof that the king was behind this attack?

**Bono**: Lynne… I've met the true King of Antar, and he is not Khivar. This fool parading around the planet is a fraud. He's a killer, and a danger to free thinking men across the globe. (He turns, grabbing Laurie's hand and leaves. The reporter stands stunned.)

Scene shifts to Salina, Utah. Jim and Amy are uneasy together but have put personal differences away to work on this problem. They sit in the saucer control room. Auxiliary lights have been brought in, but the ship looks dead. Hanley paces back and forth talking on his cell phone obviously agitated about something.

**Jim**: the ship looks like it has never been flown, but Agent Duff called in some favors from the FBI lab, and they determined that this is one of the ships that attacked Roswell in October.

**Amy**: there must be some way to turn it on, activate the engines. We just need the ignition key.

**Jim**: we used the Delores Browning diamond to activate the hatch, but it doesn't seem to do anything to the controls. (He moves the diamond back and forth across the dead consol panel, but nothing happens. Amy takes the diamond and begins examining it.)

**Hanley** (closing his cell phone): something's up. We've seen increased activity in the Skin's camp. Khivar may be getting ready to return.

Jeff and Nancy return from examining the ship. They both hold large flashlights.

**Jim**: anything?

**Jeff**: just an empty hallway circling around a polished smooth steel wall.

**Nancy**: there must be a way to get inside, but we have no idea.

Amy pushes the point of the diamond into a small indentation on the panel. Lights flicker and the panel board is momentarily illuminated. Lights come on and the walls are now seen to be video screens; they show sights from Antar. The formerly opaque dome is now transparent and they have a 360-degree view in all directions. Jim hugs Amy and as they start to kiss, the lights begin to dim and all the revealed details fade back to their former lifeless state. Only a silver handprint remains glowing on what was the control panel. After several second, it begins to fade and then disappears too; the diamond is ejected from the panel.

**Jim** (still hugging Amy): that glowing handprint! I've seen that before… Michael opened the door to the cave using a glowing handprint like that.

**Amy**: send for Michael and Maria… and the twins. Michael can start the ship.

**Jeff**: is that safe? Do we dare endanger all of them? What if the ship is bobby trapped? What if it explodes when Michael turns it on?

**Nancy**: and if Michael gets it started… will he crash it into the side of a hill?

**Jeff**: safer to just get Michael.

**Hanley**: we may need the twins too. They have special powers.

**Jim**: Hanley can you apperated back to LA and get them?

**Amy**: Maria will never let Michael, let alone the twins out of her sight.

**Jim**: if Maria comes, she will be in danger too.

Everyone looks uncertain what to do.

**Hanley**: this shouldn't take too long. I'll tell Michael to just leave a note for Maria.

Scene shifts to a cabin in the Big Bear Mountains a hundred miles East of Los Angeles. Ava and Xaedon exit the VW Golf and walk to a secluded cabin nestled in the hills surrounding the lake. Their cabin is far from the others units. Protectors exit a van and take up guard positions. Xae opens the door and turns on the lights. With a flick of his hand he ignites the logs in the fireplace. He smiles at Ava. She flicks her hand and a hundred tiny votive candles spring into life. She turns off the lights and closes the door. Xae takes up the challenge and produces a flask of amber colored m'alwe and two wine glasses. Not to be outdone, Ava turns on the radio playing love songs, then leans in and kisses Xaedon.

**Ava**: dis is nice. (She looks around and takes off her jacket and, taking Xaedon's hand, moves to the fireplace. They stop and kiss before moving to sit on the floor near the fire. Xae pours the m'alwe and they sip the wine as they look into each other's eyes. She smiles.) I never thought I coulda feel like dis. Back in New York, Zan and me…

**Xaedon**: I know he cared for you…

**Ava**: I cared for him too, but dis is different. (She smiles, places her hand on his cheek and kisses him.) A feeling…

**Xaedon**: of fulfillment and…

**Ava** (completing his sentence): contentment and …

**Xaedon**: love. (He begins to unbutton her blouse, but senses hesitation on Ava's part. He sees the star-filled sky from the cabin window and decides to not rush it.) Let me show you something. (He stands and pulls her up, leading her outside to stare at the sky.)

**Ava** (holding his hand and looking up at the sky, she smiles): it's beautiful.

**Xaedon** (pointing to the sky): the hazy patch across the sky (he moves his hand back and forth) is part of the billions of stars making up the Milky Way galaxy. The series of four stars (he points from near the horizon upwards) make up half of the starscape that the ancient Greeks on Earth named the Taurus constellation. (With a flick of his hand we see the stars with a superimposed outline of a left-facing bull. The tips of his two horns are two prominent stars in the constellation.) The line formed by the stars leading to the left horn (these brighten as he speaks) always point to Taur. It is a small star near the edge of the Whirlwind Galaxy. It is our sun, the center of the Taurian star system… home of the Five Planets. The name Antar and Artur come from Taur.

**Ava** (smiling up into his face): speak'n of glowing hot stars reminds me, I'm get'n cold. (She snuggles into him.) Can you think of something (mischievous smile) to warm me up?

Scene shifts to Beverly Hills. Isabel and Jesse are completing some last minute Christmas shopping. Raeve has accompanied them for protection. A van full of Royal Protectors has spread out surrounding the stores looking for trouble. Isabel stands in line behind a man and a set of twin women at Gucci's. Isabel pays for a final purchase and Jesse carries two bags of purchases out to the stretch limo. The chauffer puts the bags in the trunk, which is now nearly full and returns to his seat. Raeve sits up front next to the driver. The privacy window is up as the limo pulls away followed by the protectors. The Christmas decorations in Beverly Hills shine brightly as dusk turns to evening, and they begin the return trip to the mansion.

**Jesse** (in a good mood, smiling): did you get everything you wanted? It seemed like we stopped in every shop on Rodeo Drive (he laughs).

**Isabel** (looking out the window, subdued): yes… I guess.

**Jesse**: what's wrong? (He takes her hand and turns her face so she is looking at him.)

**Isabel**: did you see that man in the shop? He was with the blonde twins. Even though they were dressed identically, he didn't have any trouble telling which one was his wife and which was her virtual duplicate.

**Jesse**: are we back to Lonnie? (Becoming irritated.) Look, I've apologized. I've explained… (He turns away and stares out the other window, angry and frustrated).

**Isabel**: if you loved me…

**Jesse**: wait! You've always been so guarded. Never letting me in. Never letting me see the real Isabel.

**Isabel**: I had to. If I…

**Jesse **(cutting her off): maybe that's why I couldn't tell the difference. I only know the surface Isabel. Not the true woman underneath…

**Isabel**: oh Jesse, I love you. Keeping my true self from others has become second nature to me… it was necessary to stay alive. Max, Michael… all of us… we made a pact after Alex's death to not let anyone else in on the secret. I felt trapped… I had no options other than to continue to guard the secret. When we met, I wanted to tell you… but part of me was still afraid… I didn't want to put you in danger or, my biggest fear… that you… would turn away from me.

**Jesse**: but we're married. I've known for a year… You know I accept you… love you.

**Isabel**: I know… I… (her eyes glisten with tears). I won't hide who I am from you… ever again. I want to show you who I really am. (She turns to him crying). I need you… (now desperate, needing his complete and total love). I want to give myself to you Jesse… all of me.

**Jesse**: that's all I've ever wanted. (They seal their vow with a tender needy kiss.)

Scene shifts to the Forestiere Underground Gardens. Kyle is in the car guarding the crystals and books, he watches as Serena, John, and Jerald walk off down the illuminated trail leading to the entrance to the gardens. Serena turns, smiles and waves.

**Kyle Voice Over **(looking uncertain): I should be going with her. I know someone has to guard the Shaft crystals, and I could transport them to safety if needed… but how do we know we can trust this Antarian professor with the crystals?

The scene returns to Ava and Xaedon. They have returned to the cabin. Xaedon pulls a blanket off the couch and lays it on the floor before the fireplace. The room is dark except for the candles. A new song comes on the radio. It is Faith Hill's 'Let's Make Love.'

**Song on Radio**: 'I've been drifting away, dreaming all day, of holding you, touching you.  
The only thing I want to do, is be with you, as close to you, as I can be.' 

They kneel on the carpet and stare into each other's eyes. Nervously they kiss. Xaedon begins to sensuously undress Ava. Unbuttoning her blouse.

**Song on Radio**: 'Let's make love, all night long, until all our strength is gone,

Hold on tight, just don't let go, I want to feel you in my soul…'

Scene shift to Zeke at the mansion. He is playing 'Aliens' on the X-Box. The loud crash of guns and laser beams drown out any sound from outside.

Scene shifts to Kal at studio working on PR program with Zedag. Kal paces back and forth watching the video screens. Zedag sits at the computer adjusting the presentation and making notes on Kal's suggestion.

**Kal**: where is Zinaplox? He was supposed to here at 6; that was nearly an hour ago. I want to hear what he's done with the new sound track.

**Zedag**: it isn't like Zinaplox. He's never late…

Scene shifts to Max and Liz at the pool under the lights at Kal's mansion.

**Max**: it seems odd with so many of us away at the same time.

**Liz**: do you think we're safe?

**Max**: of course. We've got your LI detectors activated and it's keyed into an alarm system. And don't forget about the Royal Protectors.

**Liz**: but even the garrison of Royal Protectors is depleted, a group went with Ava and another with Isabel.

**Max** (chuckling): don't worry; we've still got Michael and Rath (they both laugh).

Scene shifts to the kitchen. Zinaplox looks out over the pool at the once and future King and the Queen. He looks sick as he turns off the LI system. Moments later there is a knock, and he opens the door.

**Rafael/Pool Boy**: very good job, Zinaplox. Your daughters are safe… for now. You'll find them in a warehouse on 1414 Nautica in Long Beach, near the harbor. Hurry now; they are probably getting tired standing on those stools. (The young man laughs as Zinaplox runs out the back, gets in his car, and drives off to save his daughters.)

Scene shifts back to Ava and Xaedon at the cabin. As they kiss, Xae wraps his arms around her and pulls her close as he runs his hand up her bare back. As his fingers begin to unclasp her bra, they both feel a dizzying sensation. It is like they are being transported across the galaxy. As they open their eyes, they see they are no longer in California.

**Ava** (smiling): where are we? (She self-consciously begins to pull on her blouse.)

**Xaedon** (looking around, excited): this is the Talus Vortex on Antar… an ancient spiritual land near the Ning Desert.

The wide sculptured vista shows a brilliant tableau of copper, pink and gold rocks and giant boulders. Ava and Xaedon stand alone among the looming mesas, which are surrounded by remains of spent volcanoes. Ancient stone spires point to the heavens like beacons. Hugh boulders poke up from the tundra. The land is bathed in the red glow from Antar's second moon, Hades, which is high overhead. As they take in the breath-taking sights, Ava and Xaedon see a woman approaching. She is tall and muscular with a commanding presence. Her red hair is held high on her head and she is clothed in a chiffon robe of gold. As she moves closer they can see that her face and body emanate a faint golden glow.

Scene shifts to Isabel and Jesse in the limo. They have made up, and Isabel is cuddled into him. Suddenly the lights in the limo flick off and all sound stops. She throws herself into Jesse's arms as they are irradiated with a bright yellow light. As the protectors following the limo watch in horror, the limo is lifted off the freeway and drawn into the saucer flying directly above the limo. The ship floats silently above the freeway for a moment, the yellow light fades away and the ship turns sharply and disappears into the night. Moments later the protector's van explodes into a towering ball of fire killing all aboard and initiating a multi-car pile up.

Scene shifts back to Ava and Xaedon in the Talus Vortex. The unknown woman approaches.

**Woman**: Princess Avan'ya? I am the spirit of Yamine.

**Ava**: no, I am Ava, but I carry her… essence.

**Yamine**: yes (nodding, as she understands; she turns to Xaedon.) And you are Xaedon, son of Braedon and Zalina D'Layon, and the brother of…. Haedon and Raeve. You both are in danger. You must retrieve the Shaft of Orion.

**Ava**: we have it but…

**Xaedon**: we can't sequence the rings.

**Yamine**: but, I left the sequence with an earthling to give to Amíle, in case anything happened to me.

**Ava**: Claudia Parker?

**Yamine**: yes. Amile's grandmother.

**Xaedon**: she left it, but it is in code. We need a keyword to decipher the…

**Yamine **(suddenly looking fearful, as she scans the sky, she speaks rapidly knowing that they have little time): serenity. The code word is serenity. You must…

Suddenly Yamine, and the rest of the vision begins to fade as Ava and Xaedon fall unconscious onto the cabin floor. The body builder Skin, wearing a gas mask, opens the door and half a dozen other mask-covered Skins rush in.

**Body Builder Skin**: ok, get them to the ship.

He walks out of the cabin and turns off the nerve gas used to put them asleep. He stares at the bodies of the slain protectors and fallen Skins, and then glances up at the sky. His assistants drag out the unconscious bodies of Ava and Xaedon towards a saucer hovering near the cabins.

Scene shifts to the parking lot outside the Forestiere Underground Gardens. Suddenly there is a flash of yellow light. Kyle looks up and sees a saucer racing from the gardens. He jumps from the car and races to the entrance to the caves, but already he knows it is too late. As he turns the corner and enters, he sees the bodies of his two friends and a distinguished looking older gentleman. But Serena is gone. He falls to his knees, devastated by the apparent abduction of his true love.

The scene moves back to Kal's mansion, minutes earlier. The new pool boy prepares a special drink, puts it in pitcher on a tray, and brings it along with glasses to Max and Liz.

**Rafael: **Señor Max, Señor K he say, bring you and da lady a drink. It was bery hot today. (He pours each a large drink that appears to be lemonade. Max and Liz smile and take the drinks, each taking a long swallow. The boy watches closely as they both slump to the ground, drugged. He pulls a cell phone from his packet.) Ok, they are out. Get Nicholas and Tess in here.

From a view high about the mansion, a series of hand-to-hand fights can be seen. Skin operatives have overwhelmed the depleted ranks of the Royal Protectors. Nearly ten Skins battle each protector. Several activate the emergency signals to call in other protectors. They fight valiantly, killing many Skins, but they are slowly, methodically mowed down. The Skins take great pleasure as they kill each protector. The remaining Skin contingent charges into the compound. Maria and Rath run out as they hear the steps of the Skins running across the tile floor. A small man of Chinese descent sees them, draws out his crystalline rod, and shoots. Three protectors who had come running in to help are shot down. He shoots again and a section of the plaster wall explodes near Maria's head, the entire wall collapses and falls onto her, knocking her unconscious. Rath sees her fall and screams out in pain. Callie, Kal's bodyguard runs to Maria side.

**Callie**: Maria… Maria (she shakes her, but Maria is unconscious). You have to wake up for this to work… (She places a hand on each side of Maria's face and concentrates.)

The battle rages on along side them. As if driven by an unknown power, Rath turns and tosses the Chinese man into the wall rupturing his husk; the assailant explodes upon contact. He and three new protectors begin to fight the 50 Skins facing him. Using his powers he picks groups of two or three and throws them into the walls. He flings furniture and light fixtures at them. Pool cues fly through the air piercing five Skins to the walls. The Skins crash and fall, but most get up and continue to advance towards him. All the protectors are eventually killed leaving Rath alone to face the Skins.

Scene shifts to Zeke's door. As Tess approaches she hears the loud noise from the video game. Without knocking, she opens his door and enters. With a wave of her hand she turns the TV off. She is overjoyed at seeing her son. She runs to him, kneels down and wraps Zeke into her arms. She kisses his forehead and hugs him tightly.

**Tess**: oh Zeke. I've missed you so much. I've come to rescue you.

**Zeke** (pleased at the warm reception from his previous cold, and often mean mother, he is still shocked): Mother! Why… how…

**Tess**: aren't you happy to see me?

**Zeke** (picking up on her warm motherly vibes): yes… yes! (He hugs her back and smiles.) Have you come to help father and Mother Liz fight Khivar?

**Tess** (irritated at the mention of Liz, she forces herself to concentrate and smile): no. I've just come for you and your father. We are going to return to Antar, where you will be the Prince and Max will be the King. (She runs her hands through his long blonde hair and smiles.) Do you need to get anything before we go?

**Zeke **(becoming reluctant and suspicious): we can't go. I must stay and protect Mother Liz, and father, and Michael and the twins…

Tess sees that he will not come along willingly, she closes her eyes and mind warps Zeke. He feels the pull and tries to resist, but she is much too powerful. He slumps to the floor and then awakens.

**Zeke **(big artificial smile on his face): Mother! Mother! Oh, you've come for me! I knew you loved me and would come.

He stands and walks to Tess, giving her a big smile as he takes her outstretched hand in his. They turn to the door as Nicholas and Haute enter.

**Nicholas**: we have the fallen king and his girlfriend.

Tess nearly drags Zeke along behind her as she runs to Max. She gathers the still unconscious Max in her arms and runs her fingers through his hair, crying, and kissing his face. Suddenly she finds the skullcap. At her touch, the cap becomes visible. She slowly removes it and puts it in her purse. She focuses full on Max and begins her mind warp, seconds later he opens his eyes.

**Max **(big smile): Tess!!

He wraps his arms around her and gives her a long and passionate kiss, just as she had fanaticized. Tess holds Max and Zeke's hands as she leads them out, big smiles on all their faces.

The scene shifts back to the mansion. The fight continues, but Rath has been wounded and is nearing defeat. Callie shakes Maria and she begins to come awake. The warrior concentrates with all her might and the two women begin to glow. A wispy spirit seems to linger between them and then moves from Maria to Callie as Maria begins to fade and then to disappear. Suddenly Callie, now with glowing purple eyes, pushes away the debris from the collapsed wall and leaps from the floor. She pulls a pool cue from a sagging Skin pinned to the wall and runs to Rath and they begin the fight anew. Rath's eyes, at the site of Calypso, begin to glow amber. With the two of them battling, even against the greater number of remaining Skins, the tide begins to turn; the Skins are down to twenty and minutes later their numbers have been reduced to ten. Other protectors come rushing in, responding to the emergency call. The protectors go to the fallen Skins and begin to rupture their husk seals. Others round up the still conscious Skins, but rather than be captured, the Skins break their own seals some falling dead, some disintegrate into dust.

**Rath**: Callie, we did it! We defeated them.

They hug and Rath feels the women he has so longed for so long. He stares deeply into her glowing purple eyes and then he kisses her. Upon the contact of her lips on his, he feels himself change. In her arms he is a warrior, a leader, a great man. His tattoos, Mohawk hair, and piercings disappear.

**Callie/Calypso**: Rathmé, I found you! I was trapped in that body for so long. I tried to alert you, to communicate… to tell you that I was here. (She kisses him and objects near them begin to levitate and the lights in the house begin to blow.)

Kal and Zedag run in.

**Kal**: we got the alarm signal. Is anyone hurt? (They look around at the half destroyed house. The floor is littered with the dust outlines where Skins had died and the bodies of dead Skins and Royal Protectors.) Max? Liz? Zeke?

Kal, Zedag, and the new protectors begins to run from room to room. Rath breaks his embrace of Calypso and their eyes slowly return to normal. They run, hand-in-hand as they begin to search too. Soon it is obvious that Max, Liz, and Zeke are gone.

Scene shifts to the interior of the observation deck of Khivar's luxury space ship. Nicholas is the front seat next to the pilot. He looks back and sees Tess smiling and talking animatedly to an apparently very happy Zeke and Max who are seated near her. Both repeatedly hug and kiss her. The camera pulls pack and we see that neither notices Liz who sits directly across the aisle from them; she is unconscious and strapped into the seat. Her hands are cuffed and has an IV inserted in her arm dipping a sedative into her blood stream.

**Nicholas** (smiling a wicked smile): now we can take Liz to Khivar. After he has had his fun, I get to kill Max and Tess… and then we can get off this wretched planet.

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 521: Prophecy Fulfilled

Story by NickMax

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode**

Edited by Keila and faillow

Previously on Roswell: the kids and the parents settled into living at Kal's mansion. Khivar was in Japan and the danger from Khivar and the Skins seemed to be less intense. The parents were uneasy with the cramped quarters, and without the threat of Khivar they wanted to return home or get on with their lives.

Isabel explained to Michael and Rath that Rathmé's father was King Bor'n D'tharthé, and although Rathmé was illegitimate, many had wished to see him on the throne rather than Zan. The twins saw it as their duty to protect the sons of the King: Max, Michael, and Rath. They helped Michael and Rath remember Antar and their vision of destruction and salvation. They questioned Amíle's interpretation, and the need for them to die and be reborn – and the need to sacrifice their wife and child.

Maria was acting more like the old Maria. She was insecure and unhappy about Michael's lack of attention. Also, she was suspicion of Kal's new bodyguard Callie. She feared this woman had an unusual interest in Michael.

We learned Kal and Zeke's secret: Max was designed to be immortal so he could defeat the Evil. But, due to a flaw in the cloning process, Max could not live without Liz. If she were to die, he would die. Kal forbade Zeke from telling Max or Liz. He feared it would destroy their lives. Kal and Zeke determined that they must protect Max.

Serena told Kyle that she met his mother, and Maria's father at the wedding reception, and she learned new information about why they abandoned their children and details on the Shaft of Orion. She asked the Royal Four to re-try opening the four-square box. They were successful, but discovered that they needed to align a series of rotatable rings before they could join the two crystals and complete the shaft. Serena related her meeting with Michel'va and D'Luc; Amy was upset that Jim's wife was alive and that they could not marry. Michael was upset when he learned that a coded message, left in the Claudia Parker article, must be deciphered in order to mate the two crystals. All were awed when they learned of the power, and the danger of improperly mating the crystals. Serena and Kyle left to seek help from cryptographers at UC Fresno. They arranged to meet an aged Antarian who taught cryptography at the university. This began a fatal exodus from the mansion.

Kal recognized the tension caused by Serena's tale and the confined living quarters were too much. He suggested giving the parents something to do. Liz had a bad feeling about the idea, but Max felt it was a needed strategic move. The parents left to return to Salina to try to reactive the space ship.

Nicholas and the Skins located the Royals and planned their attack. Khivar authorized the implementation of the plan, and Tess insisted she be included in picking up Max and Zeke. To infiltrate the mansion, they kidnapped Zinaplox's daughters, and threatened to kill them if he did not deactivate the LI security system. Zinaplox reluctantly agreed.

Ava and Xaedon left for some alone time. They had a romantic evening in a cabin in the mountains. But before they could consummate their love, they were whisked to the Talus Vortex where they met the spirit of Yamine. She told them the secret keyword, but before they could inform the others, they were captured by the Skins and placed in the spaceship.

Isabel, Jesse, and Raeve were off Christmas shopping. They suffered a similar fate as Ava and Xae, when their entire stretch limo was sucked up into the belly of the Beta spaceship. A third ship abducted Serena, leaving a devastated Kyle.

Amy was working with Jim and discovered the key to the Salina spaceship. But, they needed Michael to activate the ship. Fearing that it would endanger Maria, Amy agreed for Hanley to return to the mansion and bring back Michael and the twins.

Max and Liz were drugged, and with the LI alarm system deactivated, and the mansion nearly deserted, the Skins attacked. Maria was knocked unconscious in the onslaught as Rath and the protectors fought the Skins. Tess mind warped Zeke and Max and received the type of unrestrained love and affection she so desired. Tess, Zeke, and Max joined Nicholas on the spaceship. The Skins strapped in an unconscious Liz.

Rath and the protectors battled valiantly but were losing. Callie de-merged allowing Calypso to return while Maria faded away and disappeared. With Calypso at his side the battle dynamics changed and the two emerged victorious. But, it was too late -- Max, Liz, and Zeke were gone. Nicholas smiled, relishing the upcoming opportunity to kill Max and Tess after Khivar had seduced Liz.

Episode begins in the bedroom of the spacecraft. It is late. Tess is laying on the bed with her back propped up with pillows. She is dressed in Max's favorite black, low-cut blouse and a khaki shirt. Zeke is snuggled next to her, now asleep. Tess looks down at her boy with a big smile and gives him a gentle, loving hug. She looks down and sees Max smiling up at her. He stops tapping his fingers and, responding to a mental suggestion, begins to massage her feet. Tess concentrates and he moves up and gives her a long, passionate kiss, just like she had dreamed about.

Scene shifts to Khivar and Botar who are sitting in the saucer observation deck of the New York spaceship. The king and his entourage are returning from China destined for Los Angeles. He and Botar look out over the vast Pacific Ocean from 20,000 feet up as they drink from goblets of m'alwe. A short Latino Skin pilots the ship.

**Khivar**: this (looking out over the ship) is a much more 'civilized' way to travel. Now that we have our prey, there is no need to continue the charade of the benevolent king.

**Botar**: I never understood why we used the crude earthling flying machines.

**Khivar **(waving his hand, dismissing the topic): never mind. Tell me about the fallen king.

**Botar**: your alpha team captured Max, his queen and the heir. The beta force picked up Ava and her protector, and Isabel, and the gamma ship got Serena.

**Khivar**: and Michael and that traitor Rath?

**Botar**: Rath fought like a Delpaq (we see in Botar's mind the enormous, slimy beast with elongated head and 6-in. talons). He killed 50 Skin soldiers; we had Max, Liz, and Zeke so there seemed no reason to sacrifice more… so we pulled back.

**Khivar**: and Michael?

**Botar**: Michael and his twin boys were not at the compound.

**Khivar**: it makes no difference. The Generals (sneers) are helpless without their King. (They both laugh. He turns and looks out the view screen, a merciless smile creeps across his face.) I can't wait to enjoy his queen, kill her king, and leave this sorry excuse for a planet.

Scene shifts to the saucer in Salina. Michael is looking at the control panel but not making any progress. He is becoming frustrated. Maria suddenly materializes in the seat next to him.

**Michael** (shocked): how… how did you get here?

**Maria** (confused, looking around at the strange surroundings): I have no idea. I was at the mansion, Rath and I heard footsteps and we ran into the foyer and… and we were under attack. A little guy shot at me with a crystal and the wall exploded and I was… (She turns and hugs Michael) am I dead?

**Michael** (hugging her as Amy comes rushing in): no, you're not dead. Tell me about this attack. Is everyone ok? Max, Liz…

**Maria**: I don't know? One second I was running into the house and the next I'm sitting here by you. All I know is we got to get back there. (Suddenly she looks around, frantic.) Where are Alex and Alan? Tell me they are ok!

Jeff and Nancy come in holding the twins, followed by Diane. Maria runs to them and hugs them to her chest. She sits back down on the co-pilot seat with the twins arranged in her lap. Hanley comes in screaming. Jim runs in after him.

**Hanley **(holding his cell phone out like he can't believe what he has heard): they got Max… (he looks away). I've failed… (Jim goes to him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder). They got them all… Max, Liz, Zeke… Isabel and Jesse, Ava, and… (he sighs with the pain) and Xae and Rae.

**Maria**: then let's get this bucket of bolts out of here and go after them.

**Michael**: we have no idea how to turn it on. I can sort of start it. (He places his hand on the spot and all the lights come on, but as soon as he removes it all the system immediately they start to go off.) Everyone, even the twins have tried… nothing.

The twins look at each other, and then at their mother. They close their eyes and concentrate. Maria turns to Michael, as if knowing exactly what to do; she places her right hand over his right hand and puts them on the panel board. Again, the lights come on. She removes her hand and places it on the seamless smooth surface and a small door slides back revealing a hidden compartment. She inserts her hand and withdraws two headbands. She puts one on her head and the other around Michael's; a computerized voice comes on.

**Computer Voice**: destination?

New systems begin to come online and the canopy becomes translucent. A heads-up display of the globe is projected on the screen in front of them. Maria touches North America and the screen enlarges to just show that section of the planet.

**Maria** (thinks): LA. (The map changes to Southern California. Michael 'hears' her thought and understands that the computer running the ship is following her mental orders.)

**Michael** (mental command): Beverly Hill, Kal's mansion. (The ship vibrates for a second and everyone becomes semi-transparent and seems to shimmer.)

**Computer**: entering time shift.

They all move to the canopy and can see the landscape where 'Sam's Quick Stop' was located. But everything looks different; there are no trees and the land looks flat and unoccupied. There is another vibration and the scene, as seen from 100-ft. up, blurs and returns to the more familiar landscape. The abandoned 'Sam's Quick Stop' is seen below them along with local police cars, FBI vans, and a portable tent set up as a mobile headquarters. People are running around, pointing up as the craft rises further and begins to move away to the southwest. A tall, attractive woman with raven hair looks up; she cannot believe her eyes as she sees Hanley leaving her again.

Scene shifts back to Khivar and Botar on the ship.

**Botar** (looks out the view screen, and then turns to Khivar): I know what you have planned for Liz; please don't make the same mistake you made with Ms. Persuasion. Veronica's been an obsequious joke since you mind warped her. What challenge is it to seduce a woman who has no will?

**Khivar **(irritated by his assistant accusing him of making mistakes): I can get any woman I want (looks boastfully at Botar).

**Botar**: any woman? Even one in love with the once and future king?

**Khivar**: no, even I can't overcome the programming of an engineered host. Not without a little help.

**Botar**: at least make it interesting. Just erase her memory of loving Zan… you know, Max.

**Khivar**: a challenge? A contest? (He smiles wickedly as he looks out over the water. The lights of a major city can be seen far in the distance.) Ok, I will push only a little. She will not be impaired by the memory of loving Max. (He turns to Botar.) And I shall win her over. (His eyes narrow and he gives Botar a cruel smile.) Shall we have a little wager?

**Botar** (now looking apprehensive): a wager?

**Khivar**: if I fail, you and the queen shall live (he laughs). But, if I succeed, you both shall die.

Botar tries to look unconcerned, nods his approval to the wager, but his hand, holding the goblet of m'alwe, trembles.

Scene shifts to John's apartment near the UC Fresno campus. Kyle doesn't know what to do. Serena, the center of his world for as long as he can remember has been taken. John and Jared are dead. When he saw the space ship zoom away from the Underground Gardens he knew, but still, he searched for Serena for hours. Now he has returned to the deserted apartment. He carries in the bag containing the two crystals, the Journals, and the book that contains the Claudia Parker article.

**Kyle **(speaking to himself): it's up to me now. I can't live without Serena. I have to find her… save her. (He plops down on the couch and looks out at the window defeated.) What would Liz do if she were here? She'd get off her butt and do something? But what?

As if directed by someone else, he opens 'Lost Treasures' and turns to the page containing the first series of digraph code. His eyes are directed to his laptop. He turns it on and goes to the Internet. He does a search for 'playfair' and after a long search finds a reference to the 'Playfair Cipher.' He opens the article and finds the description of a complicated coding and decoding algorithm.

**Kyle Voice Over**: this will be impossible.

Again, as if another is leading him, he searches further and finds a site with a transformation program. If you type in the code and the key word, it will output the decrypted message. He carefully enters the code: NS VT OL LK FS HG WS DC PR PI VT QL CD UG PR DC KI RP YQ LR AG XR NK BV.

**Kyle Voice Over**: now, if I only knew the keyword. (He starts typing in anything alien he can think of, but the decrypted message returned is always just gibberish.) This may take a while.

Scene shifts to the roof of the LA Sheraton. The spaceship softly settles down on the roof. The motel manager and his staff are waiting as the door opens and Khivar and Veronica emerge, followed by Botar and the rest of the king's entourage. The manager is excited meeting the king, and wants to personally show him the penthouse suite that Ms. Persuasion reserved. As they enter the building, news helicopters begin to circle the hotel filming the saucer.

Scene shifts to an expensively decorated and vast penthouse suite. Everyone begins to settle in. Tess, Max and Zeke, who arrived earlier, are in their bedroom. Khivar has thought of what Botar said about Veronica and he seeks her out. He dismisses everyone else.

**Khivar**: Veronica, let's go to my room. (She looks up with a big smile. She grabs his hand and nearly drags him to the vast master bedroom overlooking the lights of LA. She starts undressing, unbuttoning the buttons on her blouse with big smile on her face. Khivar takes her hand and they sit down on a love seat.

**Veronica** (immediately aroused): what can I do for you tonight?

Khivar cradles her face with both hands and concentrates.

**Veronica** (as awaking from a bad dream, looks around, sees the bed, and her unbuttoned blouse): why you bastard! (She slaps him). You drugged me up and raped me! I don't care if you are the so-called king, I'm going to get the authorities and…

Khivar raises his hand and she freezes. He leads her back to the love seat and mind warps her again.

**Veronica**: oh Khivy. (She kisses him.) I've missed you. Do you have to go out to those awful women tonight? Stay with me tonight. We could spend some time together… have a nice dinner… we never talk.

**Khivar**: Veronica… 'Ronny… (he kisses her). Yes, I'll stay in tonight. (Veronica gets up and walks to a specially stocked liquor cabinet. She re-buttons her blouse before she returns with two glasses of m'alwe.)

Scene shifts to central California. The totally dark Salina space ship speeds over the countryside. It skims the surface only a hundred feet off the ground to avoid radar detection. It rises and falls to meet the contours of the terrain. As it and her crew approach LA, the ship is silhouetted against the lights of the city. The kids look down over the city and smile as they return to familiar ground. The city glows with its millions of lights. The ship automatically heads for the mansion and lowers softly, silently onto Kal's rear lawn. Moments later two F-16s scrambled from Edwards Air Force Base scream overhead in search of the unidentified object.

**Michael**: ok. We're here. We need a plan.

Michael holding little Alex, leads Maria and little Alan to the transport room. As they, Hanley, and the parents emerge from the yellow light, Kal, Zedag, Rath and Callie run out from the house. Royal Protectors surround the back yard and patrol the streets.

**Kal **(looking at the ship): impressive entrance.

**Michael**: yes, it's a very smooth ride. Where did they take Max?

**Kal**: I have no idea.

**Jim**: surely with all the protectors they must have picked up something.

**Hanley** (closing his cell phone): Khivar is here… in LA. His ship just landed. He and his henchmen are holed up in a fancy motel downtown.

**Michael**: then let's go. (He grabs Maria's hand and starts to walk back to the ship.)

**Rath**: no! We need a plan. We can't just barge in there. They could kill Max or Isabel or the others before we find them.

**Maria**: you're right (gives Michael an apologetic smile for disagreeing with him). Hanley, can't you do your shape shifter thing and infiltrate… find out where there are?

**Hanley**: I'm going there now. (He begins to fade and then disappears.)

Scene shifts to the Sheraton penthouse suite the following morning. Khivar opens the door from the master bedroom. Veronica is still in bed, naked, and asleep. He moves to the dining area. Tess is sitting at the table. Zeke is on her lap hugging her. Max comes out of the kitchen area and brings her a glass of orange juice. He stops and gives her a long kiss and a big smile before he sits down beside her and begins to eat. Khivar walks to Botar.

**Khivar** (smiling with anticipation): where is the queen?

**Botar**: follow me. (He leads Khivar to another door and opens it for his king.)

Khivar dismisses Botar and closes the door. Liz is cuffed and strapped down to the bed. Her hair is in disarray and she looks small, helpless, and very pale. An IV runs from a stand to a needle in her arm. Khivar sits down on the bed and inspects her. With a wave of his hand he removes the restraints and the IV. He smiles and takes her right hand in his before he closes his eyes and concentrates on the mind warp.

**Liz** (looks up smiling, her color has returned): Sean? Oh Sean! (She scoots across the bed and throws herself into his arms.) God, I've missed you!

She moves in close and starts to give Khivar a passionate kiss – but immediately she is repelled. She leans back and looks at him in fright and confusion. Khivar closes his eyes and concentrates again.

**Khivar** (smiling at her): I've missed you too, Parker. (She smiles back and kisses him, this time without revulsion.) Please call me Khivar. Come, you must be starved. (He moves his hand down her body and her clothing and makeup are refreshed and she looks wide awake and happy.)

He takes her hand and gently pulls her off the bed. They walk out smiling, hand-in-hand and go to the breakfast table. She grabs a bagel and starts eating hungrily. The camera pulls back and we can see that even though she is only a few feet from both Max and Zeke she does not acknowledge their presence. Tess closes her eyes and concentrates; she is pleased to see that neither Max nor Zeke seems to notice her adversary.

Scene shifts to Mary Hart on 'Entertainment Tonight.'

**Mary Hart **(female co-anchor): the King of Antar, Khivar returned to the United States last night. (View on the screen behind her shows the saucer landing on the roof of the Sheraton.) His space ship made quite a splash with authorities. Reports of spacecraft appearances across the city have been coming in since Monday night including a spectacular 23-car pileup on I-5 (film from the crash is shown). From the Big Bear Mountains to the valley in Fresno, ships were seen everywhere.

**Mark Stienes **(male co-anchor): how many ships does he have, Mary?

**Mary Hart**: we're not sure. 'Entertainment Tonight' contacted the Pentagon and they said they have no idea. Is he really our friend, or as more and more people fear… our enemy?

**Mark Stienes**: Bono agrees with that sentiment. (Screen behind the anchors shows Bono holding Laurie's hand talking to reporters.) He has announced a four-city U2 tour to raise funds for what he is calling 'Killer' Khivar's victims. (The view screen focuses on Bono for his 5-second sound bite.)

**Bono**: Khivar is responsible for the death of dozens of innocent victims including those killed in Roswell as well as reporters across the globe.

**Mary Hart**: there is growing concern that his intentions are not altruistic. He has the power to appear and disappear at will, and the destruction brought down on Roswell shows he may have access to tremendous firepower. Anyone who opposes the king seems to die within days. Authorities in New York and Dublin have active murder investigations underway and we have learned that King Khivar is a suspect.

**Mark Stienes **(handed a note): this is just in; Khivar has agreed to appear this Friday on the CBS Evening News with Dan Rather. He says he wants an opportunity to counter what his representative called 'ridiculous and false' charges.

Scene shifts to the Wasatch Mountains in Utah. The three saucers are resting on the bottom of a valley floor covered under several feet of new fallen snow. View moves to the interior of the larger Beta ship. All the hostages have been moved to a common holding area. A very subdued Isabel and Jesse sit on a couch talking quietly. Ava, Xaedon, and Raeve sit huddled together to provide comfort. Serena looks totally lost without Kyle; she sits alone.

**Skin Technician 1** (looking in on the hostages from a one-way window): when do we begin?

View shows examination and autopsy tables behind the technicians.

**Skin Technician 2** (sneering): I can't wait to cut up the hybrids. We need to know how they work. Where their surprising powers comes from.

**Skin Technician 1**: be patient. Khivar said we could do what we want on the return trip. We're leaving soon. He has one last detail to wrap up.

Scene shifts to the next day. A discarded USA Today is laying on the floor; it is the Tuesday, January 3, 2004 edition. The headline reads "Is Khivar Our Friend or Enemy." There are pictures of the saucer landing in LA side by side with a picture of the saucer destroying Roswell.

View shifts to Tess who is laying face and body down on a massage table; her top is removed and Max is slowly, sensuously rubbing her back. She concentrates for a moment, and Max begins to kiss her neck. She sighs in pleasure. Zeke is watching TV and looks over and smiles; his fingers tap on the armrest of the chair. Khivar enters with Liz and they kiss; Zeke is suddenly shaken as Tess's mind warp begins to slip.

**Zeke Voice Over **(unbelieving): Mother Liz… how can you kiss Khivar? (He looks over and sees his father running his hands down over his mother's bare back. Both couples look very happy, but he can tell something is wrong. He begins to get up and run to Liz, to stop her holding Khivar's hand when the mind warp reforms; he turns and smiles lovingly back at his mother as his fingers subconsciously begins to tap again.)

Scene shifts to Kyle. He has not shaved or showered. He looks tired and worn out sitting in John's apartment in front of the computer. He punches in a new keyword and hits enter; again it only displays gibberish in the 'decoded message' box. He crosses out the word; it is one of a long list extending to ten pages on a yellow legal pad sitting beside the computer.

**Kyle** (speaking softly to himself): I've tried everything I can think of. (He looks out the window and can see students walking to class. An attractive redhead walks his way and he thinks for a second it is Serena; he runs to the window, but the coed looks up and it is not her. He returns to his chair and sits back down, dejected.) Wait; it's obvious. (He enters 'Royal Four' and hits enter. The display box reads 'IF YO UC AN DE CI PH ER TH IS YO UA RE ON TH ER IG HT XT RA CK YA MI EX.')

At first he is ecstatic for deciphering the code. He stands and then sits down. He wants to tell Serena, to hold her, to share with her his success; but she is gone, captured… maybe dead. As he suffers from her loss it hits him, this is not the sequence of the five planet names and not the clue to the activating the Shaft of Orion. Then he recalls there is a second set of digraphs at the rear of the 'Lost Treasures' article. He picks the book off the floor and turns to that page. The camera zooms in on the new indecipherable code. LK QR LY WD QR DY TL UG NQ LH LK QV. He looks lost and defeated.

Scene shifts to the Sheraton. Tess, Max, and Zeke come out of their room, smiling and happy. They are dressed in jeans and casual tops. Khivar and Liz are dressed in business attire; they kiss as they exit the master bedroom and come into the breakfast area. Veronica sees them and seethes with jealousy. Liz walks to the table and grabs a glass of juice. As Khivar moves away, her life force appears to fade leaving her lifeless and blank.

**Tess** (speaking softly to Khivar): when are you going to kill her so we can go back? You've had plenty of time to satisfy your… your appetite. You said we were going home.

**Khivar** (irritated look on his face): all in good time. I have an interview on TV Friday. (He looks evil as he stares at the blank Liz, and the obsequious Max ready to cater to Tess's every wish.) I'll complete my business by then and we can return.

As Khivar and Liz move to the door hand-in-hand for a meeting, Nicholas comes in. He walks to the refrigerator and starts drinking from an orange juice carton. Khivar looks over to Nicholas, nods, and he and Liz leave.

**Tess** (seeing the exchange between Khivar and Nicholas, she becomes agitated, speaks sharply to Nicholas): what are you doing here? The hired help have another room down the hall. Leave.

**Nicholas**: look your queenliness. I'm here because Khivar wants me here.

**Tess **(looking mean, turns around): well, I don't see Khivar anymore. So get your scrawny little ass out of my room. If I need you to clean up after one of his screw ups, I'll call you. (She opens the door and Nicholas reluctantly leaves.)

**Nicholas** (seething with anger, he speaks to himself as he stands staring at the door outside of Khivar's suite): you'll pay for that. I was going to kill you quick… but now you'll suffer. (He stomps off back to his room.)

**Zeke Voice Over**: why is she so mean? Why can I see it sometimes, and other times it's like I'm in a fog? And she said Khivar was going to kill Mother Liz! (He suddenly looks sharply at his mother recognizing what has happened.) She mind warped me… me and father!

Hoping to deceive her that he has seen through her plans, he puts on a happy face and turns to his mother and father. He notices the very unhappy Veronica who stands staring at the door where Khivar left.

**Zeke Voice Over** (he looks at Veronica): she could be an ally. I have to get father out of here… away from mother's power… and away Khivar. I have to save Mother Liz. (He thinks of the way Liz is around Khivar, the way she smiles and kisses him.) She must be mind warped too. She would never ignore father and kiss that evil… that evil man otherwise.

Scene shifts to Kal's mansion Wednesday morning. Everyone is frustrated at the lack of action. They are angry and terribly fearful. They sit in the kitchen as Hanley returns.

**Hanley**: I've got protectors on the kitchen-, maid-, and room service staff. We've determined that Khivar and his entourage checked in two nights ago. They're staying in the penthouse suite. Two attractive women, a petite blonde and brunette, and tall soulful young man and a little blonde-haired boy were with them… so we know where Tess, Liz, Max, and Zeke are. But, there has been no sign of anyone resembling Isabel, Jesse, Ava, Xaedon, or Raeve. No one has heard from Kyle or Serena either. We must assume they are… they are dead or captured too.

**Little Alan**: no. They are NOT dead. (Maria begins to cry with relief and hugs Michael).

**Little Alex**: we would know… if anyone had… died.

**Rath**: then what do we do?

**Maria** (looking angry): well, I know what Michael and I are going to do. We're going to take that ship and crash it into the top the penthouse suite and rescue Liz, and Max and Zeke.

**Rath **(speaking clearly, commandingly, as like a general): wait. That's not a strategic plan… that's a plan to get yourself killed. I know you're all angry… and you want to do something now. But, let's put together a strike force… a plan that can succeed. Let's coordinate our forces. We know where they are and we have the element of surprise. We have agents inside.

**Michael**: we need to get into Khivar's ship (he turns and looks at them), that's probably where they are keeping them.

**Rath** (smiling at his dupe): right! Once it is secured, and the hostages are recovered, we can mount a charge to break into the penthouse. (Turning to Hanley.) We need to know everything about their set up.

**Michael**: entry points, security, number of guards… (He turns to Rath.) And I need to teach you how to fly the ship. (The two get up and walk to the Salina ship.)

View shifts to the Beta ship. A long corridor is seen with a series of hospital beds. Isabel and Ava are sedated and strapped into the first two beds. Two Skin technicians are looking at hand-held devices that show the results of their initial examinations.

**Skin Technician 1**: this is amazing. Their physiology is entirely human.

**Skin Technician 2**: I know that is what these tests show, but that is not possible. We can't really know until we've completed a full and thorough autopsy.

**Skin Technician 1**: but you can't perform such an invasive examination until they are dead.

**Skin Technician 2** (looking demonic): we all have to make sacrifices for the advancement of science. And they'd only be killed as soon as we return to the planet. At least this way there will be some value to their deaths.

Scene shifts to the Sheraton penthouse suite, Tess's bedroom. She is reveling in her time with Max. She is sitting in a chair and Max is sensuously combing her hair.

**Tess Voice Over**: God, I never knew it could be like this. (She leans back and smiles at Max, who gives her a loving smile back. He combs with the right hand, but the fingers of his left hand tap out nervously). I can't go back. I'll never let Max get away again. I'd die before I'd lose him again… and if I can't have him… no one can have him… he's mine! With just a little help (from my mind warp), he's doing everything I want… saying, kissing, touching me. This is the way it would have been if it wasn't for that bitch, Liz. I need for him to make love to me, but… I don't dare let Zeke out of my sight.

**Tess** (can't stand it any longer, she turns to Zeke): honey… why don't you go out and see if there's anything on TV? Mommy and daddy need to be alone.

**Zeke** (reluctant to leave his father with her, but sees no other choice): yes, mother (puts on a fake smile, gets up and leaves the room).

**Zeke Voice Over**: this is my chance. Where would she keep it? (Suddenly he has an idea, an ally that could help.)

Zeke runs to Veronica's door, knocks and enters. Veronica is staring at the TV, but it is not turned on – almost like a robot waiting in sleep mode. Zeke shakes her.

**Zeke**: Veronica. Veronica! I need your help. I can't leave my parents alone long, but I have to find something. (He walks to her and takes her face in his hands so she must stare into his eyes.) Do you want to keep Khivar?

**Veronica**: he said he loved me. That he was going to take me back to Antar when he leaves Friday… but now he's spending all his time with that little dark-haired tramp. (Zeke wants to scream at her, with her unfair characterization of his Mother Liz, but maintains his composure.)

**Zeke**: help me find a special wire-mesh hat… a skullcap, and I'll see that woman is removed… and you can have the king all to yourself.

**Veronica**: how are you going to do that? You're just a little boy.

**Zeke**: I may be little, but I am the heir to the throne. Like Khivar, I have powers… powers that you can't imagine. So, have you seen the skullcap? Mother had it in her bag, I've checked there and everywhere in our room, nothing. Does Khivar have a special bag? A safe? Anything that he might use to store something valuable?

**Veronica** (looking uncertain): a wire-mesh hat? I did see him put something in a brief case that he keeps under his bed. He doesn't know I saw him getting into it.

She turns and walks quickly into the master bedroom. It is very large and expensively decorated, and since the maid service has come, the beds, the floor, and bathroom are perfectly made up. She gets on her knees and searches under the bed, finally snagging the handle and pulling out a small black metal brief case.

**Veronica** (looking excited): but, there are no locks. In fact, there are no seams (she turns to Zeke), there's no way to get in… (She looks a little embarrassed) I tried before.

Zeke takes the case in his hands and concentrates. A seam opens up where his thumb touches the case; a red line runs from that point and circles the case until it meets his thumb again exposing a lid. Zeke sets the case on the bed and lifts off the cover. Papers, jewels, and a bag of diamonds are seen, but no skullcap. Veronica looks disappointed, but Zeke only determined. He takes everything out and sits the pieces on the bed, presses around the sides until a soft click is heard. A hidden compartment is revealed. He opens it and sees a smashed flat tangle of fine wire mesh. He removes it and it instantly reforms into the anti-mind warp skullcap. He puts in on his head and it immediate blends in, virtually disappearing into his tangle of straight blond hair. He returns everything, and the seam reforms. He hands the case to Veronica and runs from the room.

**Zeke** (speaking to himself as he runs): I hope I'm not too late.

He runs to his room and bursts in. Both Tess and Max are under the thin sheets obviously undressed. She is on top of him passionately kissing Max. She looks up surprised and then annoyed at this interruption.

**Zeke **(smiling as he sees he is in time): there was nothing on TV. So I thought I'd come back and see if dad would play 'Sorry' with me.

He ignores this mother's scowl. He pulls back the sheets revealing that Max still has on his special red boxers, Zeke sighs, smiles, and then grabs his father's hand and begins dragging him from the bed.

**Zeke**: you promised you'd show me how to play.

Max begins to rise. But Tess pushes him back; pulls the sheets up covering herself and gets off Max. She closes her eyes and concentrates on Zeke, sending a mind warp for him to leave. But, to her surprise, it has no effect. Zeke playfully pulls his father from the bed and into the living room where he gets out the board game and excitedly begins to set up the pieces. Tess sits alone on the bed stunned.

**Tess**: damn that little ungrateful, ill mannered, spoiled… I had Max in my arms. (She turns and looks out at the two most important people in the world, laughing and playing and she stops ranting and begins to smile.) There will be many opportunities. I have an entire lifetime ahead of me to love Max. (She looks at the clock and sees it is nearly noon). Well, if I am not get'n any, I might as well as go to the spa.

Scene shifts to John's apartment. Kyle has retried all his keywords and has been unable to decode the second message. He sits alone in the dark. The only light is the illumination from the flat panel display. He is so tired he can barely keep his eyes open. He is depressed and feels he can't go on. He starts to fall asleep and dreams of the first time he saw Serena. Her beautiful face… her red/auburn hair… her athletic body. Then he recalls saving her life by tackling her and throwing her out of the path of an oncoming van directed by a distraught Isabel, and Liz running to them with concern for the him and the girl that they would turn out to be her half sister – suddenly he has an idea.

**Kyle **(awaking from his dream and looking hopeful): I know how to decipher any code now… all I need is the keyword. Liz... or Isabel, or Michael… someone will know. I have to get back to LA.

Scene shifts to Khivar and Liz on Thursday night. They are in his bedroom. The lights are low, soft music is playing. Candles are lit and the time is right for Khivar to complete the seduction of Liz.

**Khivar Voice Over**: this is almost too easy. She's begging for it. Let her have one night with a real man because tomorrow she will be dead… along with her king.

He smiles as he begins to untie the string holding on her pink, lace negligee. But at his touch, when his fingers touch her skin, Liz withdraws. As if in a fog, she sees glimpses of reality. Sean smiling… Khivar with an evil sneer. Max holding her… Max kissing Tess. She is confused. When Khivar tries to kiss her, she pulls back.

**Liz **(momentarily aware and able to fight off the weak mind warp): you know I really want to make love to you… but, I've got this gigantic headache. I don't think it would be any good. It's not fair to you… I don't want to disappoint you.

**Khivar** (aroused): that's ok, you won't disappoint me (he tries to kiss her).

**Liz**: no (gently pushing him back and looking him in the eyes). You deserve all of my attention. All of my… love (she tries not to gag). Can't we wait until tomorrow? I just need some time… some quiet time… some alone time for his headache to go away.

Khivar, even though he is unaware of this Earth custom, is suspicious.

**Khivar**: of course my dear. I hope you get feeling better. I'll just step out and let you get some sleep. (Speaking to himself) tomorrow will be soon enough.

As he turns, he looks at Liz and smiles, and then he closes his eyes and concentrates. Liz falls back on the bed apparently unconscious.

Scene shifts to late Friday morning. Khivar stands by the door leading out of the master bedroom. He looks at Liz with irritation and again mentally knocks her unconscious. He exits and tries to put on a big smile on his face. Max and Zeke are playing monopoly in the living room. Khivar walks to the breakfast area and sees Botar and Veronica.

**Khivar** (appears to be in a good mood): nothing like love in the morning, Botar. But (he laughs) you wouldn't know. (Veronica looks heart broken. Botar looks pained, fearing he has lost the bet). Is everything ready for the interview this afternoon? And (he whispers to Botar) the executions?

**Botar** (looking subdued, knowing his days are numbered): yes. CBS has requested you arrive via the saucer.

**Veronica **(putting on a brave face): they think that will make a more dramatic entrance. They've arranged for us to use the LA Dodger's stadium. We'll land in center field. They've been promoting it heavily, and they expect the stands to be full.

**Khivar**: and Dan Rather will be asking the questions.

**Botar**: he's going to be in New York, but interfacing via a closed circuit hook up.

**Veronica**: the TV10 CBS anchor out of LA will be there. They want to stage the interview aboard the ship. It will be broadcast live starting at 3 PM. The interview will be displayed on the stadium's big screen display too. There's going to be a contest and the winner and a party of five will get a trip in your ship.

**Khivar Voice Over**: I don't think anyone (he laughs demonically) will want to ride with me after this interview.

**Khivar**: Veronica my dear, we have to pick up Rafael, so let's go. Botar, when we get back after the interview, I want to finish here and return to Antar.

**Botar**: the ships will be ready. The wormhole will be opened at 11 pm tonight and tomorrow over the city. It should be quite a sight. (They get up and leave.)

Scene shifts to the Beta ship. The hospital corridor is empty. Serena, restrained by a straight jacket, sits alone, depressed and crying. Suddenly she feels a tingling in her mind. She 'hears' Ava and Isabel talking telepathically. She joins the conversation.

**Serena**: I can hear you. I thought you were sedated.

**Ava**: I was able ta break through an wak up Isabel.

**Isabel**: I was able to block the IV feeds and clear our systems of the chemicals.

**Ava**: we need ta get out of 'ere.

**Isabel**: as soon as we move, the guards will be alerted and we'll be back under their control.

**Serena**: what if you mind warped them… all of them. Told them to jump out of the ship or something?

**Ava**: dat'll never work. I couldna mind warp an entire crew.

**Serena**: Isabel can mind warp too.

**Isabel**: if we combine all our strengths, with Xae and Raeve… I think we could do it.

Scene shifts to Kal's mansion. Maria comes into the living room yelling.

**Maria**: come quick, they're on TV.

They all come streaming into the room. The TV picture, shot from a hovering helicopter shows Khivar waving to the reporters and entering the saucer. It lifts off the Sheraton roof and glides away.

**Michael**: damn. They're gone.

**Maria**: we should have followed Michael, and attacked when we first found them.

**Rath**: no. This may be our opportunity. What if Max and Zeke and Liz are still in the penthouse? (He turns to Hanley.)

**Hanley** (pulling out his cell phone): I'll find out who was on that ship when it left.

Scene shifts to the penthouse. Tess comes out and sees only Max and Zeke playing the board game on the kitchen table. When Max sees her, he jumps up and gives her a long kiss. He runs into the kitchenette and returns with a glass of juice. Zeke, trying to play the part, pulls out a chair for her. She sits down and smiles.

**Zeke**: mother, I was reading the hotel guide. It says they have a wonderful ginger rub in the spa. I made an appointment at noon for you.

**Tess**: I don't need another massage. I've got (she turns to Max) the best masseuse in the world right here.

**Zeke** (putting on a big show): oh… ok… I just thought… I was just trying (he starts fake crying)… I just wanted to surprise you. You've been so wonderful to us and… (He continues to cry).

**Tess**: oh Zeke. That was so sweet. I know you were just being thoughtful… (She looks at the boy and he seems so hurt) oh, ok, I'd love to have that ginger rub. (Zeke beams back at her with a big smile.)

**Zeke**: you better hurry. I made the appointment for noon.

**Tess**: if I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to get rid of me. (Both Max and Zeke laugh.)

She gets her bag, kisses them both -- running her hands through their hair, and leaves. As soon as the door closes, Zeke runs into the living room and pull off a cushion from the couch. He extends his hand down into the crease beside the armrest and pulls out the skullcap. He runs back and puts it on his father's head. Max immediately awakes as from a fog.

**Max** (looking around, still dazed): where am I? (He raises his hand and feels the skullcap on his head.) What's going on? (He looks around.) Where's Liz?

**Zeke**: mother helped Khivar capture us. He wants to kill Mother Liz and… I think he wants you dead, too. Mother Liz is in the other room. We have to get her and escape before mother comes back.

They run to the master bedroom. Liz is in bed unconscious. Max pulls back the sheet and can see she is naked.

**Max**: that bastard! (He hugs Liz, holds her face in his hands, tears flow from his eyes.) Did he rape you? (Liz is still unconscious and does not answer.) Liz. Liz! (He turns to Zeke, who turns away, not wanting to look at his father; Max turns to him.) Zeke, what is it?

**Zeke **(reluctant): Khivar mind warped her. He would not need to rape her. He could… he could just… tell her to make love to him.

Max kisses Liz. He holds her tight.

**Max**: that doesn't matter. (He cradles her face in his hands.) Liz… I love you. I have always, and I will always love you. (As he pulls her limp body to his chest, she begins to awaken and the mind warp is broken.)

**Liz** (looking around, seeing she is naked and in Khivar's bed, looks ashamed): oh, Max. (She begins to cry and she hugs him to her.)

**Zeke**: we have to go. NOW! I don't know how long we have. (Max picks up Liz as if she weighs nothing and starts for the door.)

**Liz** (small laugh): I can't go like this! Let me put on some clothes.

As she slips on jeans, a sweater, and sneakers, Zeke paces back and forth anxious for their escape. Max simply smiles as he watches his love. Liz laces up her shoes and grabs Max and Zeke's hands and they run for the door to the suite. Max opens it slowly and stares out. The hallway is deserted. They sneak out to the stairs and open the door. They begin to race down the steps.

Scene shifts to the Skin security officer. A red light is blinking and two Skins stand yelling.

**Skin Security Officer **(on phone to Nicholas): they have escaped!

**Nicholas**: what?!

**Skin Security Officer**: Max, Zeke, and the queen. They are running down the stairs. We'll pick them up and return them to the suite. Don't worry. There's no chance they will get away.

**Nicholas**: where are the others?

**Skin Security Officer**: Khivar, Botar and Ms. Persuasion left an hour ago. Tess went down to the spa.

**Nicholas**: isn't that convenient. She just happens to go to the spa! They couldn't plan or execute an escape if they were mind warped. Tess is in on this. I'll kill that bitch. Get a security officer down to the spa and tell her to get her butt back to the suite. She's gone too far this time. Khivar said I could kill her before we left… I'll just push it up a little.

Scene shifts to the LA Dodger's stadium. Over 50,000 fans and tourists have packed the stands. Scenes from Khivar's arrival during the Monday Night Football game are being shown on the large screen display board. It is near 3 pm and the saucer slowly majestically floats down onto center field. Five different news helicopters circle the spacecraft filming the display for the CBS interview or for coverage for their nightly news. The door opens and Khivar appears at the entrance waving to the crowd. He disappears back inside the ship and a yellow light comes on – Khivar reappears beside the ship and the crowd applauds. Matt Lement, the CBS local anchor and three cameramen approach him. He smiles, shakes their hands and leads them back to the light. They are immediately transported inside the ship. The first cameraman turns on his camera and the interior of the gleaming spaceship is projected on the display board. The crowd ooh's and ahs.

Scene shifts to the penthouse. Tess bursts in. Max, Liz, and Zeke are tied up and sitting on the couch. Two Skin guards stand at attention holding black crystals aimed at the captives. A third holds a TAG, which is pulsating with a blue light.

**Nicholas**: well queeney, glad you could join the party.

**Tess** (running to Max, kissing him and hugging Zeke): what are they doing? (She turns to Nicholas.) Get out of here, and take your stooges with you. (She tries to dissolve the straps freeing Max.)

**Nicholas**: stop! They were escaping. You let them escape. And now you are going to die.

**Tess**: don't be ridiculous. Khivar needs me. He'd kill you if you mussed my hair. (She turns and hugs Max; as she runs her hand through his hair she feels the skullcap. She is stunned. She looks at Max and then Zeke and knows.)

**Nicholas**: no. Khivar doesn't need you. He needs only the heir. And you helped them escape. Khivar told me I could kill you before we left. And since we're going home tonight, your life just became expendable.

He raises his hand and mentally throws Tess against the wall. She crashes and falls, but gets up; her head is bleeding. Max and Zeke strain against their bonds, but know they must not move, or they will be blasted. Tess looks at Zeke and Max and she knows they have betrayed her. Her resistance has been weakened, knowing he doesn't really love her. She tries to fire back a mental volley, but nothing happens, due to the TAG, and she runs screaming at Nicholas. She knocks him into the flower plots by the door and he is covered with dirt. The adolescent hit man quickly recovers, and begins to laugh as he launches another salvo. This time Tess is picked up and thrown across the room, smashing through the plate glass window. She falls the 37 floors to the street and to her obvious death. Nicholas walks to the window and looks out smiling. A crowd is gathering around her body and people are looking up and pointing.

**Nicholas**: now Max, you're next. I know Khivar wanted to kill you himself, but I'll just explain I had no choice (he laughs).

**Max**: you're a big man with your bodyguards and my powers negated with the TAG.

**Nicholas**: you want a fair fight? (He laughs.) I don't fight fair, that's for suckers and losers. You know what separates me from you? You let your emotions rule your life. Why you'd do anything to save your pretty little queen.

At this point Liz screams out in pain. Nicholas raises his hand and she is lifted off the couch and thrown against the wall. She collides with a dull thud and he head lulls back. Max and Zeke are outraged; they struggle against their bonds but are helpless. Nicholas mentally picks up a knife from the kitchen and sends it across the room impaling Liz; blood oozes out her stomach.

**Nicholas**: and now my fallen king, you are next.

Zeke, who is not affected by the TAG knows he must act regardless of the danger. He raises both hands, and extends then in guard's direction -- the TAG explodes decapitating the Skin guard. Zeke directs his attentions on the other two Skins. They turn and point their crystals at the each other. They struggle to stop themselves but are unable. They look at Zeke who stares straight through them. He closes his eyes and concentrates; the two guards pull their triggers annihilating each other. Before Zeke collapses from the mind warp he has delivered, he frees Max's bonds.

**Max** (screaming): you murderer. (He turns to go to Liz, but Nicholas picks him up and throws him into the TV; it explodes. As Max gets up, the skull cap is knocked off.)

**Nicholas**: it's just you and me. Mano a mano. Let the best man win. (He mentally picks up more knives and launches them at Max.)

Max is desperate to save Liz, but is faced with mortal blows. He pulls himself out of the TV and ducks the incoming knives. He gathers his strength and throws Nicholas out the shattered window where Nicholas had thrown Tess. But Nicholas reverses course 15 feet outside the window and flies back in.

**Nicholas**: not bad, but not good enough. It doesn't make any difference now. Liz is dead. Knife wounds bleed badly. By now all her blood has spilled out across this pretty carpet.

They both look and there is a large black pool spreading away from her body. Nicholas laughs; this is too easy. Nicholas picks up a couch and throws it at Max. He parries the blow, but he is becoming weak. As the life force bleeds out of Liz, so it seems the energy and power flows out of Max.

Scene shifts to the Beta saucer. Isabel and Ava have freed all the captives and combining their power they have mind warped the pilot who has activated the ship. As it climbs to a thousand feet into the sky, general alarms are sounded. Skin technicians and guards rush to the hospital area. But as they approach the door, Xae and Raeve mentally throw them to the nearby transport station. Ava and Isabel control the pilot, and he activates the yellow beam lifting the guards to just outside the door; they fall to their death. The kids run to the observation deck and the pilot.

**Xaedon** (watching the pilot maneuver the ship and the unusual band across the pilot's forehead): take us to LA.

**Pilot**: I can not. If I leave this space, they will kill me. I'll be branded as a coward and a traitor to Khivar.

**Raeve **(threatening tone and demeanor): move this ship or you won't have to worry about Khivar killing you.

Skin pilot makes a decision, he pulls out his flap, and before Jesse or Xaedon can stop him, he ruptures his husk seal, falling dead at their feet. At his death, the ship begins to shift, turning sideways and starts to fall to the ground. Xaedon yanks off the pilot's headband and puts it on his head.

**Xaedon** (thinking out an order): stabilize and hover. (The ship immediately stops falling and floats stationary in the sky.) Take us to Beverly Hills, California. Top speed.

The ship begins to move silently in the night, and then accelerates as it heads to the southwest. General alarms go off in the Alpha and Gamma saucers as they realize that something has gone wrong.

Scene shifts to the penthouse. The battle continues but Max has been hurt and Nicholas is toying with him. Defeat is imminent, as Max grows weaker and weaker. Max looks at Liz and is sure she is dead.

**Max Voice Over**: life without Liz is not worth living.

**Nicholas **(seeing Max's distress): that's right. She's dead, and I killed her. And now, I'm going to kill you.

**Zeke **(struggles back to consciousness and hears his father and Nicholas): no! (He turns to his father.) You can save her.

**Max **(defeated): she has been dead too long. I can't save her. (He hangs his head.) I have nothing to live for.

**Zeke**: you have me! You have Michael and Isabel.

Zeke turns to Nicholas; he stares at him with unbridled hatred.

**Nicholas** (looking at the heir): look I don't want to hurt you. But, if it's my skin (ha ha) or yours, you're going down.

**Zeke**: you are the one going down.

He holds out both hands and concentrates. Nicholas grabs his head in pain. His hand begins to move to the husk seal. He fights it, using his second hand to pull the other away. He looks back at Zeke in fear. His hand continues; it pulls up the flap, and in a final terrifying scream he ruptures the seal. Nicholas explodes and his lower torso is reduced to a cloud of dust.

**Zeke** (runs to his father): you must heal Liz.

**Max** (crying as he scoops Liz up into his arms): I can't… it's too late (his image begins to flicker and fade in and out as he falls unconscious).

Zeke mentally pulls his father back and positions Max's hands so that one is on Liz's stomach and one on her back. He stands behind his father, positioned so Max is kneeling over Liz, and concentrates with all his might. A blue glow emanates from his fingers into Max but it does no good; he can not heal him. He gets an idea, and mind warps his father into believing he has felt Liz move. Max begins to stir.

Max regains consciousness and looks back into the eyes of his son. He turns and looks at the lifeless Liz. Her face is as white as a sheet, and her skin is cool to the touch. He begins to shake his head that there is no chance -- when Zeke mind warps his father again -- this time he projects an image of Liz groaning. The illusion is small, but the hope that it instills in Max is overwhelming. He turns and his entire body glows as he pours every ounce of his healing power into the love of his live. All his attention is directed into restoring her life-critical functions. Her eyes flicker and she looks up into Max's glowing eyes. Zeke collapses from the effort of controlling the mind of his father.

Scene shifts to the news conference. The networks have announced a special news-breaking event and have broken in. CNN as well as many other stations are picking up and re-broadcasting the news conference. Hundreds of millions of people across the planet have turned in. Bono and Laurie from Dublin, and Prince Charles and William from London, as well as the President, watch. Many 'soft' questions have been raised and answered by the local anchorman. Dan Rather in New York has introduced himself and begins asking the tough questions.

**Dan Rather**: King, its time for some serious questions.

**Khivar**: I understand, Dan. I'm prepared to answer any and all charges.

**Dan Rather**: there have been many accusations that you were somehow responsible for the death of the reporters following the UN news conference.

**Khivar**: that was truly an unfortunate series of accidents. But I in no way had anything to do with that. Like in the US, the press on Antar is also free. (He smiles at Veronica pleased that he had been forewarned about this question, and has a ready answer prepared.) I'm used to tough questions. Surely I would not kill someone for simply asking a question.

**Dan**: others, in particular the performer Bono of the musical group U2 have accused you of killing reporters critical of you or your policies. He believes your motives are sinister. Let me read what he said: 'Kivar is a cold-blooded, ruthless killer. He will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants -- total control and subjugation of Earth.'

**Khivar**: Dan, that is nonsense. First, I've toured this planet, and frankly I haven't seen anything I want. (He laughs demonically.) I have no intention of subjugating this plant. And as for Bono, he left Antar over 50 years ago because no one liked his music. He is a coward, and I must say… a lousy singer.

**Dan**: Bono is from Antar?

**Khivar**: yes.

**Dan**: he said he has met the true king and you are just a fake. Furthermore, he has accused you of drugging and raping over a hundred women.

**Khivar**: I thought this was going to be a news conference. (He suddenly loses patience with the charade and his eyes begin to glow purple.) If you want some news, let me give you some. I ordered the destruction of Roswell. I had those reporters killed. And tonight, I'm going to kill the true king and his queen and then blast off this sorry excuse for a planet. I came here, like people from the Five Planets have for thousands of years, to vacation with the savages. (He turns to Botar and his henchmen, who eyes glow amber too, and then back to the camera.) You are illiterate, uninteresting, technologically backwards… and you smell. Except for several delightful women, whom I might add gladly gave their bodies to me, I find your planet and its inhabitants without worth or value. The king thought you had something to offer… but he was wrong.

**Dan** (caught off guard with these incriminating statements): no one is above the law. If you murdered people, you will stand trial and be punished.

**Khivar** (laughs): no, I think not.

He turns and the local news anchor begins to choke. Two cameramen focus on the dying anchor and one on the king. Khivar raises his hand and the reporter keels over dead. He nods to Botar and the ship begins to rise. After it reaches a thousand feet, the anchorman and the cameramen are tossed out, smashing into the baseball field grass. The crowd, which had grown silent at the king's outlandish statement, jumps up and starts screaming at the king and his ship. The saucer slowly rotates and the rim dips down giving the pilot a clear shot at the crowd. Sensing his motive, they begin to scatter. Women and children are trampled as the adults flee for their lives. The ship releases a series of red laser shots followed by the anti-matter cannon. The upper deck of the stadium explodes and a vast hole opens up leaving only smoke and ashes. The giant video board shows the destruction before it too is annihilated.

**Khivar**: well they wanted news… I gave them news. (He laughs, and Botar nervously joins him. Veronica looks terrified.) Botar, you will recall we had a little wager. I'm afraid you lost. (He turns to Rafael and runs his finger under his neck in the classical pirates' image of cutting a throat. Botar is ejected from the ship, falling to his death. Veronica is terrified, but is quickly quieted by a new signal from Khivar's mind control; she gets up and walks robot-like to the master suite and closes the door.) Now I have a more little killing to do and then we can, as they say here, 'blow this place.' (He and Rafael laugh as the ship's pilot turns the saucer. With his emotions back under control, the glow in his eyes slowly fades away.)

Scene shifts to the Sheraton, minutes earlier, midway through the news conference. Michael and Maria fly the Salina saucer up to the blown out window and transport Rath, Calypso, Hanley, Raeve, and a dozen protectors into the suite. Simultaneously, Jim, Agent Duff, and the Los Angeles S.W.A.T. team break down the door and enter from the hallway. They see Max cradled over Liz hugging her to his chest as he rocks her back and forth. Zeke lays crumpled beside him. The room has been destroyed with the blown out TV, upturned furniture, broken plaster, and the smashed picture window. Maria and the twins pilot the ship and Michael is transported into the suite too. He runs to Max and wraps his arms around him.

**Michael**: Maxwell… brother… are you ok? Liz? (He looks at her, she is still pale but breathing erratically.)

**Max**: we're ok. (He ruffles Zeke's hair and his son opens his eyes, looking exhausted.) Let's get out of here.

The Beta saucer zooms in and hovers outside the window. Moments later Isabel is transported from it into the room. She runs to Max.

**Isabel**: we escaped! When we got back to the mansion, Kal and Kyle were there. Kal told us what was happening; he is organizing a counter attack. We came as soon as we could. (She hugs Max and Liz and grab's Zeke's hand to pull him up.) We have to get out of here; Khivar's been shooting up the town. And we left a couple of angry spaceships in the mountains and they are bound to find us sooner or later. If they don't, the military will.

**Zeke**: Khivar will be returning soon. He planned to kill father and Mother Liz. We'd better escape before he gathers his forces and attacks.

Everyone nods and runs to the smashed picture window in the penthouse. They start the transport process into the two ships.

**Michael **(to Max): where should we go?

**Maria**: they'll find us in no time if we go back to Kal's mansion.

**Max**: Roswell. We can hide in the desert until we have a plan.

**Liz**: Khivar won't stop until we're dead… or until we've killed him and destroyed his ships. We need to prepare for the final battle.

Michael pulls his craft back to allow Jesse to maneuver the Beta ship close to the building for his pickup. Suddenly, ten Skin guards rush in. They draw their black crystals and begin to fire at the kids.

**Hanley** (turning to the remaining kids): get out of here. Rae and I will take care of the Skins.

Hanley and his sister begin to fight back tossing Skins against walls and dodging crystal shots. The kids and Jim run to the hovering ships, enter, and fly off.

Scene shifts to the roof of the Sheraton minutes later. Khivar's saucer floats down onto the roof and is immediately confronted by a battle underway with his Skin forces and the police. Khivar's pilot turns his weapons upon the melee, killing both friend and foe indiscriminately. The S.W.A.T team returns fire but the earthling bullets and rocket grenades fall harmlessly off the ship's skin. The police are assaulted with lasers until all the opponents are mowed down. Khivar emerges from the ship and is surrounded by new Skin guards. Hanley and Raeve see they are outnumbered and try to slip out; but they appear to be captured.

**Khivar**: let's finish this.

Khivar and his troops enter the penthouse suite. The unit is empty, with all the police having responded to the battle on the roof. Khivar looks and sees what is left of Nicholas. He runs from room to room but it is clear that Max, Liz, and the heir have escaped. A large pool of blood lies drying on the carpet. Rafael bends and inspects the blood.

**Rafael**: this is the blood of the queen.

**Khivar**: Tess?

**Rafael**: no, the true Queen. Queen Liz. (He closes his eyes and concentrates.) She died (he concentrates again) no… she lives! (He turns and looks to Khivar with fear in his eyes.) The King… he saved her, he brought her back to…

**Khivar** (angrily): I am the king. Not Max… me. (He turns to Rafael who is looking terrified.) This is war. This is personal now. Rafael, call our ships in the mountains. Tell them to kill the hybrids now. Tell them…

**Skin Guard **(running in, interrupting): they escaped. They killed all the crew and stole the Beta ship.

**Rafael** (to himself): the prophecy… 'A once fallen king shall rise again and bring his bride back to life.' (He turns to Khivar.) He brought her back to life… he will now rise up against us. (Looking fearful) he cannot be stopped. We are doomed.

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 522: Royal Four

Story by NickMax

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode**

Edited by Keila and faillow

Previously on Roswell: Tess used her powers to mind warp Zeke and Max at the Sheraton. She enjoyed all the loving she had so missed. Isabel, Jesse, Raeve, Ava, Xaedon, and Serena were captured and moved to a saucer hiding in the mountains in Utah. The hybrids huddled together for comfort, but Serena was totally lost without Kyle.

Khivar planned to rape Liz, kill Max, and flee. But Botar convinced him to not make the same mistake as he made with Veronica. He challenged him to minimize the mind warp, and instead, seduce Liz. Khivar took the suggestion as a challenge and proposed a fateful wager. If he succeeded, Liz and Botar would die.

Michael and the parents were in Salina, unaware of the coordinated attacks on their friends. Michael had been unsuccessful in restarting the Salina saucer. As he was about to give up, Maria, who had dissolved when Calypso de-merged, re-materialized in the pilot seat beside him. She described the attack at Kal's mansion. Hanley contacted the other protectors and learned that the other Royals were captured. Maria, with the help of the twins, tapped into a new power. She showed them how to reactive the ship. The computer shifted them to a parallel world to extract the ship from the vault. The ship was returned to this world, and Michael and Maria flew the twins, Hanley, Raeve, and the parents back to Beverly Hills. They encountered Rath and the de-merged Calypso. Rath had been transformed; he was no longer a gangbanger talking in New York slang, but took on the characteristics of Rathmé, the General and leader. Hanley learned of Khivar's return to LA and they planned a rescue. Maria wanted to blindly attack, but Rath, demonstrating his strategic planning skills, proposed a coordinated attack after they learned more about Khivar and the location of the other Royals.

Kyle had returned to John's apartment in Fresno. He was devastated from the loss of Serena. He knew he could not live without her and sought ways to save his love. As if directed by another, he opened 'Lost Treasures' and the digraph code. With new insight, he found a translation algorithm on the Internet that allowed him to decipher the first code. Initially elated, he realized this was not the key to Shaft of Orion and returned to his search for the key to the weapon. He tried many alternatives but was unsuccessful -- unable to guess the keyword. Kyle was unaware that it had been revealed to Ava and Xaedon. He eventually returned to LA and the mansion to seek help in deciphering the code.

Khivar and his entourage arrived at the Sheraton. The King ignored Tess, Max, and the heir and experimented on Veronica. He first totally removed the mental controls and Veronica rebelled. He tried again and achieved the desired result, docile attraction without obsequious devotion. The next morning Khivar came in the dining room and saw Tess controlling Max and Zeke to act like loving robots. He went to Liz and began the seduction. She initially fought off his attentions, but with the proper mind warp she appeared to become a loving partner and happy to be with the king. Max and Zeke showed their devotion to Tess, only feet away from where Khivar had captivated Liz.

But before Khivar could complete his plan, the actions of his henchmen surfaced and the media began to question Khivar's intentions. Bono was vocal in his attacks and descriptions of Khivar as a killer. More and more people were suspicious of Khivar and his part on the attack and destruction of Roswell. To counter these accusations, Khivar agreed to a news conference on Friday, the day of the planned departure.

Both Max and Zeke exhibited the tell tale tapping instinct of those mind warped. Days passed and Tess received a sensuous massage from Max. Zeke was totally under control, but when he saw Khivar kiss a receptive Liz, the spell was momentarily broken. As Tess had a nasty encounter with Nicholas, Zeke had a moment of clarity as the warp dropped. He recognized what had happen – that all of them have been mind warped, and he vowed to free his father and Mother Liz. He also recognized that Veronica could be an ally.

In the Beta ship, the captured Royals devised their own escape plan. The crew doctors were planning to autopsy the hybrids to discover their unexpected power. But, before they could enact their plan, Ava and Isabel, supported by Raeve and Serena mentally overpowered the ship pilot and attempted to escape. The ship's pilot committed suicide rather than help them, but Jesse discovered the secret to the computer and directed the ship back to their friends in Beverly Hills.

Tess was enjoying the sensual stimulations of being with Max. She wanted to make love to him but was afraid to let Zeke out of her sight. When she couldn't stand it any longer, Tess sent Zeke out to watch TV. Zeke used the opportunity to begin the escape. He used Veronica to recover the anti-mind warp skullcap, and rushed back to the bedroom in time to save Max. Tess was angry at the interruption, but laughed when he saw her son and Max having fun. She thought she had a lifetime to love Max and let it go.

Thursday night, only a day before the departure, Khivar moved in to complete his plan. As he began to untie Liz's negligee, Liz saw through the fog of his mind control and temporarily put him off with a complaint of a headache. However, Friday morning, he left the bedroom and boasted to Botar of his sexual conquest. Botar feared he had lost the bet and his life. Khivar, Veronica, Botar, and Rafael left for the news conference in LA. The king planned to complete this last obligation before he returned to kill Max and leave. Zeke used Khivar's departure to trick Tess. He pretended to have created a surprise for his mother to get her out of the apartment. With her gone, he used the skullcap to revive Max and together they sought out Liz. She was naked under the sheets of Khivar's bed. Max held her close and even though he suspected Khivar had raped Liz, he professes his total, undying love. His protestations awoke her from Khivar's control. They snuck out of the penthouse, but were immediately observed, captured, and returned to the apartment by the Skin security forces. Nicholas, already angry with Tess, suspected her of collusion in the escape and ordered her brought to the apartment. With her powers negated by a TAG, Nicholas crashed Tess into walls inflicting pain before throwing her out the window of the 37th story to her obvious death. He then turned his malicious attention on Max. Knowing his weakness, Nicholas attacked Liz tossing her against the walls breaking her bones before he sent a knife into her abdomen. Zeke attacked the guards, destroying the TAG and freeing his father to fight Nicholas. However, the effort was so draining the little boy was knocked out. Before Max could heal Liz, Nicholas attacked. The fight was long and the lifeblood of Liz slowly seeped away. As Liz failed, so did Max's strength and resolve. Defeat was imminent, as Max grew weaker and weaker. Max gave up, feeling life was not worth living without Liz. Zeke interceded and caused Nicholas to rupture his own husk seal causing his death. Zeke then saved his father, and tricked him into thinking Liz was still lived. Max's entire body glowed as he poured every ounce of his healing power into the love of his life. He was successful, and brought his dead wife back to life.

Meanwhile, Khivar was undergoing a grilling by the press. The news conference was held aboard the ship and televised live to a crowd of 50,000 at Dodger's Stadium, as well as hundreds of millions of people across the globe. Khivar became frustrated with the accusations. With blazing eyes, he admitted he had ordered the destruction of Roswell and had the reporters killed. And then, he declared his plan to kill the true King and Queen before he returned to Antar. Dan Rather was outraged, but the King acted with impunity, killing the news crew before turning the destructive power of the ship on the crowd, killing thousands and destroying much of the stadium. Once a thousand feet up, he declared he had won the bet with Botar, having successfully seduced Liz, and had his crew throw out his assistant to his death. Veronica was at first terrified but mind controlled into submission.

During the news conference, Michele and Maria flew their ship to the Sheraton. Rath, Calypso, Hanley and Raeve mounted a rescue; they entered through the broken window. Simultaneously, Jim, Agent Duff, and the Los Angeles S.W.A.T. team broke down the door and entered from the hallway. The Beta ship picked up Kyle, and Isabel, Jesse, Ava, Xaedon, Raeve, and Serena flew to the Sheraton. They rushed to Max's side and were overjoyed that he and Liz had survived. Before they could all flee, a new contingent of Skin guards attacked and Hanley and Raeve stayed to fight them off.

Moments later Khivar returned to the Sheraton. He arrived while his guards and the police battled. His crew unleashed their weapons killing indiscriminately until nearly all were dead or incapacitated. Hanley and Raeve tried to slip out but were captured.

Rafael saw the destruction of the penthouse and the black bloodstain on the carpet. He recognized it as the blood of the Queen. He understood the implication -- the King had brought his wife back to life. This meant that a virtually invincible Max would arise against them.

Episode begins in the Salina saucer as they pull away from the Sheraton. Michael is piloting. Maria and the twins man the co-pilot seat. Jim and Amy stand behind them as they maneuver around the towers of downtown LA and begin their return to Roswell. Jeff, Nancy, and Diane stand by the observation canopy and look out into the afternoon sky and the city below them. Xaedon pilots the second ship and they follow Michael. Max carries the injured Liz to one of the private compartments.

Max opens the door and with a wave of his hand, a bed extends from a concealed compartment out into the room.

**Max**: are you in a lot of pain?

**Liz** (trying to look brave): it's… nothing.

Max gently lays her on the bed and notices she has an aura glowing around her face. It is dark and he can tell she is in pain from her cuts and bruises. He runs his hand down her face and across her midsection where the knife entered. The white glow from his fingers shows he is healing secondary wounds and restoring her strength. As he watches the dark aura shifts to a light blue.

**Liz**: Max, you look different. There is an… an aura… a glow.

**Max**: I see it too. We were changed… we can see each other… feelings, emotions…

Liz climbs onto his lap and they begin to kiss. A connection is made, and they see each other at the Sheraton. Max with Tess, Liz with Khivar. They hug each other tightly, stung by the vision of the past few days, but relieved that they have escaped.

**Max**: you were mind warp by Khivar. (Max begins to rub her shoulders, and then he kisses her neck.)

**Liz **(gently pushing him back so she can look Max in the eyes): and I know Tess controlled you. (She begins to cry and kisses Max fiercely.)

Max lifts her off his lap and sets her onto the bed. He kneels beside her and extends his hand. He runs his healing fingers along her body looking for other injuries. He repairs a cut and removes a bruise on her leg. He stops at her feet and smiles down at her. He begins to massage her feet.

**Liz**: no! (Experiencing a very strong reaction.) I know that should feel good… it does feel good. But, somehow… I just find it disturbing. (She pulls Max up and into the bed beside her.) I think you can find some other way (giggles) to heal my aching soul. (She smiles and she pulls him to her and they begin to kiss. Their auras turn to pink and then to red.)

An hour later they emerge from the room walking hand in hand to the control room. Liz's wounds have been healed and her spirits lifted. She runs to her mom and hugs her. She then hugs her dad. Max walks to Diane and hugs her.

**Max** (turns to face everyone): Khivar will be after us. We are marked men until we can stop him.

**Liz **(still hugging her dad): we might endanger you.

**Michael **(to Amy and Jim): we should drop you off.

Jim and Jeff begin to object.

**Max** (turning to the parents): you would be safer on the ground, in Roswell. We can mount this final battle alone… and we would feel better knowing we are not endangering your lives in the process. We plan on hiding here only until we can devise a plan. We will probably have the showdown back in LA.

Michael lowers the craft and it settles down near the abandoned Pepper's Café. Everyone hugs and then moves to the transport station. The parents are set on the blacktop and the two ships rise and speed away.

**Jim** (pulling a cell phone from his pocket and hitting a speed dial number): Hanson. This is Jim. Can you send a van out to Pepper's? (Listens on the phone.) That's right, we're back. But, we don't want anyone knowing we've returned… so no sirens or flashing lights (he laughs.)

**Jeff**: the Sheriff can drop Nancy and me off at the Crashdown.

**Jim**: I don't think that's wise. There is plenty of room at my new place by the lake. Stay there.

**Nancy**: we appreciate the offer, Jim. But, we've been away for months. We can't wait to get back in our own beds.

**Jim **(turning to Diane): come stay with us.

**Diane**: I guess I have no choice. I haven't made any arrangements for a new house, and my only other option is to stay at a hotel.

**Amy**: nonsense. Jim's place is supposed to be huge. I'm sure there is plenty of room. We insist. Come with us.

**Diane**: It would be nice to have people around to keep me from thinking about what… who I've lost. Thank you.

Scene shifts to the rock quarry. Michael sets the Salina saucer down and Xaedon lowers the Beta saucer beside it. Everyone exits and stands by the two ships. They are silhouetted against the backdrop of the starry night. Auxiliary lights come on and everyone stands around not sure what to do next.

**Rath**: I don't think this is a good place to hide. With Khivar killing all those people in LA, the Air Force will be looking for him. If I were the military, I'd shoot down any saucer I saw. I suggest we find a more secure location.

**Maria**: where should we go?

**Serena **(having an inspiration): not where… when.

**Maria **(turning to Serena at first confused, and then getting it): yes! If we can use the ship to shift time; we can hide right in Roswell… but in a different time.

**Michael**: we did it to get the saucer out of the vault. This ship can shift to a parallel Earth.

**Kyle**: what if we're separated? Shifting time can be tricky; we might not end up in the same place… you know… time.

**Maria**: I want to be with Michael.

**Max**: the Royal Four (he looks at Isabel, Michael, and Ava) and our mates, and lovers, will go in the Beta ship. (He turns to the others) you should go in the Salina ship.

**Liz**: we can return to this place, I mean time, at 4 PM tomorrow… just in case we don't go to the same time and place.

**Max**: think of a plan. How will we find Khivar? How can we defeat him?

They re-enter the ships. Michael is at the controls of the Beta ship; Rath at the controls of the other. The ships shimmer, become transparent, and then slowly fade away.

Scene shifts to the oval office in Washington. The President sits behind his desk staring at General Abram, FBI Director Foyles, and the SecDef. He gets up and the group walks to the projection TV. An aid queues up the scene from the destruction at the Dodger's stadium.

**President **(looking angry as he watches the destruction): it's clear from Khivar's interview with the press out in LA, we had him figured right.

**General Abram **(hands balled in anger as he sees the people dying on the screen): he's a killer. He has to be stopped.

**SecDef **(calm and in control): where is Khivar now?

**General Abram**: he killed everyone at the Sheraton and then flew off. (He nods to the aide who queues up the scene at the motel.) The TV News copters followed him for a while. But after he shot one down, the rest fell back. Radar from LAX followed him heading east, but then he dropped down below radar coverage and we lost him.

**Director Foyles**: how about the kids' ships?

**President**: what!? They have ships too!?

**Director Foyles**: Michael flew a large black saucer out of our storage vault in Salina Utah. The FBI was there helping. (He turns to the aide.) Show the TV coverage at the Sheraton with the other ships. (He turns back to the President.) This is before Khivar retuned. (The video footage shows the Salina and Beta saucers hovering outside the window at the Sheraton. Max is seen carrying Liz out before they enter the ship and the two saucers fly away.)

**General Abram**: if they're flying ships too, we can't just blast any saucer we see. (He turns to the SecDef.) We're screwed.

Scene shifts to the Beta ship in another time. It sits alone on a flat area of prairie grass; there is no evidence of the rock quarry or the other ship. Ava and Xaedon are seen in the distance walking alone, exploring the new territory. Nearby there are a series of geothermal pits with rising steam. Liz recognizes the tremendous stress Max is under and looks for a way to reduce the tension. She leads Max and Zeke to one of the pits. After checking the temperature, they jump in and lay back to enjoy the warm water. Max turns to Liz and they kiss. Zeke swims around enjoying the time with his father and Mother Liz.

**Zeke Voice Over**: mom would have liked this too.

**Zeke **(turning serious as he swims up to Max): my mom… Nicholas… (tears fill his eyes) he killed her, didn't he?

**Max** (pulling Zeke to him; holding him, he can feel his son tremble): yes. I'm afraid she is dead.

**Liz **(placing an arm around him): I'm so sorry, Zeke.

**Zeke**: she loved me. (He turns to Max.) I think she really loved you, too.

**Max**: she knew what she wanted…

**Zeke**: but didn't care who she hurt to get it.

View shifts to inside the Beta ship. Michael is sitting at the control panel studying the displays. The twins stand in the co-pilot seat and run their hands across the gauges and controls. Maria is standing near the wall talking to the food computer.

**Maria**: pizza and hot dogs. (The door slides up and a strange looking pizza and a plate of hot dogs on buns appears.) Well not exactly the Pizza Pan, but (she takes a bite and starts walking to her men) it'll do. (She hands a slice of pizza to Michael and the boys dive into the plate of dogs.) Sorry, I can't figure out how to order Snapple.

**Michael** (pulling her into his lap and kissing her): this is great! Here (he gets up giving her his seat), let me show you what I found. We can track the other ship with this communication channel.

**Maria**: great! Call Rath.

**Little Alex** (shaking his head): we have to be in the same parallel world.

**Michael **(nodding proudly at his son): and these, he points to a series of buttons, control the weapons.

**Little Alan**: there are lasers and a cannon.

Isabel and Jesse walk up hand in hand. They are dressed identically in black, skin-tight space suits.

**Isabel**: that must be the anti-matter device. The one Khivar used to destroy Dodger's stadium.

View shifts to Khivar. He sits beside the pilot and opens the communication channel to the Alpha and Gamma ships.

**Khivar**: where are you?

**Alpha pilot**: we are still in the mountains, per your command.

**Khivar**: fine. Stay there, I'm coming to you. Have you had contact from the ships the hybrids stole?

**Gamma pilot**: we had contact. We monitored for 30 decons; it was coming from Roswell. But, it stopped a few decons ago. We've recorded no further contact.

**Khivar**: fine, when I get there, we'll form up and head for Roswell. They can't be far. We've got to wipe them out and make it back to LA before 11 PM to catch the wormhole back to Antar. If we miss that connection, or the one tomorrow… who knows how long we'll be marooned on this worthless rock!

View shifts to the sky over northern Utah. Four F-16s on routine patrol over Hill AFB spot the three saucers hovering over a mountain valley. Lt. Kawczak, brother of Major Kawczak (slain over Roswell back in the initial attack) spots the ships. He ignores the 'do not shoot' order and targets the largest ship. He fires. The saucers begin to maneuver and his AIM-9 Sidewinder air-to-air rocket strikes the gamma ship tearing a large chuck from the left edge. The other two ships rotate and unleash a series of laser beams connecting with Lt. Kawczak's jet resulting in a devastating explosion. The explosion throws out shrapnel crippling the jet to the Lieutenant's starboard side. Both jets, and the gamma saucer, crash to the ground with subsequent explosions. After a short delay, the gamma's ship's crash ignites the anti-matter weapons causing an earth-shattering explosion rocking the area for miles around. Khivar's ship targets the other jets and they are vaporized.

**Khivar**: that idiot. Why didn't he have his shields up?! These puny earth weapons can't harm us. Negligence. If that pilot weren't already dead I'd have him shot.

Before he can rant more, two four-member squadrons of F-16's attack. But now with the shields up, the saucers are virtually impervious to their attack. The two saucers turn their weapons on the jets and quickly wipe them out.

**Alpha Pilot** (via the communication channel to Khivar): good shooting your Highness.

**Khivar** (who had not touched any of the controls, takes credit): it takes no talent to destroy these sorry excuses for opponents. Let's get to Roswell and wipe out the renegades.

Rafael stands beside Khivar and looks out the canopy at the fires caused by the crashed jets.

**Rafael**: the king will be a more potent opponent. And the leading generals of the Antarian army pilot his ships. We will be lucky to survive his initial assault. (He turns to Khivar.) Run. If we leave now we can make it to LA and catch the wormhole and escape.

**Khivar** (looking angry, his hands balled at his side): if you call him the king one more time I'll kill you on the spot. I am the King and I'll destroy him here and now.

**Rafael** (looking afraid): all I'm saying is fighting him on his planet gives him a tactical advantage. Let him bring the fight to Antar… that's your home territory. You'll have the advantage.

**Khivar**: I don't need any advantage. Max is a child, weak and inexperienced. The so-called 'generals' are teenage misfits. They are no match for our seasoned military pilots. I have commanded the Armies of Antar in many successful wars. Your lack of faith makes you an unworthy advisor. (He turns and stares at Rafael, his assistant begins to sputter, grabbing his neck before he falls dead at Khivar's feat.)

Scene shifts to the Beta ship in another time. The scenery is very different. Grass, brush, and trees surround the area. There is a stream flowing past the ship, and a light rain is falling.

**Rath** (standing at the canopy looking out): we must devise a plan. Our weapons are no better than Khivar's. It should be a stand off. We can't penetrate his shield; he can't penetrate ours.

**Calypso** (at his side): how long before we shift back to Roswell time?

**Rath** (looking at a time display on the panel): 3 hours.

**Calypso**: we need to relax and regroup. The final battle may not be far. (She takes his hand) come with me. (She smiles and leads him off to their chamber.)

View shifts to Kyle and Serena. They walk along the small river running through the land. They stop under a tree to avoid the rain.

**Kyle**: when I saw that saucer rise up above the Underground Gardens, my heart stopped. I knew they had you.

**Serena**: and John?

**Kyle**: I found John and Jerald… and that old professor. All dead. (He pulls her to him and they hug and then kiss. His eyes glisten with tears.) I did the only thing I could… I worked on the translation.

**Serena**: I know it's hopeless…

**Kyle**: no I did it! I found the cipher. I translated the first message. (He pulls out his backpack. He takes out the two crystals, the Journals, and the archeology book and places them on the grass. He opens the laptop and opens the file containing the Playfair algorithm and the deciphered message.)

**Serena** (drops to her knees as she reads): 'IF YO UC AN DE CI PH ER TH IS YO UA RE ON TH ER IG HT XT RA CK YA MI EX.' My mother wrote this. (She turns and smiles at Kyle.) What did the other code reveal? Do you know the sequence?

**Kyle** (formerly so proud, deflates): I don't know. I couldn't decipher it. If I had the keyword then it'd be a snap. I've tried over a thousand words… but nothing.

**Serena**: maybe a new set of eyes will turn up something new. Maybe we can still crack the code. What have you tried? (Kyle pulls out his legal pad with the long list of key words tried. Serena begins to study the list.)

Scene shifts to Jim's new house. The view from above shows a large concrete block structure with a small gravel parking lot. It sits on a square mile of desert land that extends to the lake. As the view zooms in we see that the structure is circular. Each room has a patio and sliding glass doors leading out to a rock garden outside each suite. As the camera enters the house, we see six suites surrounding a great center room. A master bedroom is at one end, with the windows facing out to the East to catch the morning sun. The exterior walls are up to the roof, but the stone façade has not been applied to the concrete block walls. Jim, Amy, and Diane enter through the front door, and we see the interior is unfinished. They walk along and can see that the master bedroom and the suite to its right have been partially completed. Drywall is up, and the shower and sink have been installed, but there is no carpet and the walls are not painted. Electric power is on and the heater in the rooms has raised the temperature to a balmy 75.

**Jim**: what do you think? It's not done yet, but…

**Amy**: it's beautiful… I mean…

**Diane**: it's going to be beautiful.

**Jim**: I know it's kinda big. I wanted some place where everyone could come and be together like a family. But (as he looks around at the mammoth structure), Brody may have overdone it a bit.

**Diane**: it's like a motel.

**Amy** I was hoping for something… you know… more intimate. At least back when I thought you were an eligible bachelor. Now, it doesn't seem to matter.

**Jim** (turns Amy and looks her in the eyes): I love you. I don't love Michelle. I haven't even seen her in over 15 years. There has to be a way.

**Diane**: you should talk to Judge Lewis. He's tough, but fair. If there is a way, he'll find it.

**Jim**: Amy, don't give up on us. You did that once before, and it took me years to get you back into my life. (He pulls her to him and she hugs him back. She has tears in her eyes.)

**Amy** (whispers): I love you too. You know I do. We'll find a way.

**Amy Voice Over**: and I apparently have a husband out there. (She hugs Jim tightly.) Looks like I'll need Judge Lewis's help, too!

Scene shifts to Washington. The President, General Abram, Director Foyles and the SecDef are discussing the latest developments.

**General Abram **(resigned to the military loss): Lt. Kawczak got one of the saucers. But, then they put up some sort of shields. Subsequent missiles were direct hits, but did no damage.

**SecDef** (defiant): then they turned their firepower on us. Both the initial squadrons and two follow-up units were destroyed.

**President** (looking sad): loss of life?

**General Abram**: all dead; 24 pilots and navigators. (He turns to the President.) This is war, Mr. President. I know you value the kids, but we have to defend ourselves. We need to send everything we have after them.

**FBI Director Foyles**: no, the king, you know Max… he could be killed.

**SecDef**: I'm sorry director, we have no choice; we must locate and destroy any and all alien saucer we find.

**President** (nods slowly): I have to agree… you must shoot on sight. But, there has to be a way to defeat Khivar without killing the kids. Abrams, I want a plan on my desk by 5 AM.

Scene shifts to Jeff and Nancy. They enter the Crashdown. It's late and the restaurant is closed. They turn on the lights and walk from booth to booth and smile back at each other.

**Jeff**: it's great to be home.

**Nancy**: how about whipping me up a Will Smith and some orbit rings?

**Jeff** (giving her a big smile): Madame, it would be my pleasure. See if there is any 'Men in Blackberry' pie. It's funny the things you miss. (He stops on his way to the kitchen, backs up and gives Nancy a hug before walking happily to the kitchen.)

Scene shifts to the late evening news, Los Angeles. Two anchors are sitting behind their desk discussing the news. The view of Khivar's attack and subsequent destruction of the Dodger's stadium is being shown on the screen to their left. Khivar is the lead story.

**Angela, Female Anchor**: the death toll continues to climb. Now over 11,412 deaths and over 20,000 injuries have been reported.

**Jude, Male Anchor**: yes and… (He stops and listens to his earpiece.) We have breaking news. (The screen to his left shows a large glowing hole. It edges glows red, purple and yellow. It swirls and undulates. The center is black.) This strange phenomenon was observed to the west of the city, approximately 1000 yards up and centered over Catalina Island. Our TV4 Newscopter is just about there.

View shifts to the camera shot from inside the helicopter. As it approaches we see the wormhole up close. As the copter move in, it is sucked into the swirling inferno and the copter and the signal are lost.

**Angela **(shocked): we seem to have lost our signal. I'm sure…

The view from another camera comes on and we see a small plane approaching the wormhole. Like the helicopter, it gets too close and is swallowed up with a brilliant flash. The hole glows yellow, orange and red and then begins to shrink and collapses.

**Jude **(terrified): this may be more of Khivar's work. The city… no the country may be under attack!

Scene shifts to the 4 PM rendezvous the following afternoon. The two ships re-materialize side by side, near the rock quarry. The groups move to their individual transport stations and are conveyed to the ground and run to each other. Liz hugs Maria and Max goes first to Isabel and then to Michael. They embrace and smile. He turns, hesitates, and hugs Rath.

**Max**: I knew it would work… brothers.

**Michael** (smiling): sure you did Maxwell. (They smile and hug again.)

**Rath**: all right you two, we still have Khivar to worry about.

**Max**: the military and Khivar. We've got to fight both.

**Michael**: isn't there a way for the Air Force to tell the good guys from the bad guys?

**Maria**: Isabel could paint our ships red, white, and blue (laughs).

**Serena**: actually, that might work, but we'd use electronics rather than paint.

**Liz **(catching on): we could rig transponders, specialized broadcast devices, so the Air Force could tell us from Khivar.

**Michael**: you have a couple of spare transponders?

**Liz**: no, but I bet Senator Martinez could set it up.

**Michael**: then what are we waiting for? Max (he turns to Max and Liz), give him a call and we'll pick him up.

Scene shifts to Washington, early evening. The President, General Abram, Director Foyles and the SecDef are discussing the latest developments.

**President**: what about this strange glowing hole observed out in LA?

**Director Foyles**: our scientists believe it was a wormhole. The method Khivar used to travel to Earth from Antar.

**General Abram**: so, Khivar left?

**Director Foyles**: we don't know, but that is possible.

**SecDef** (interested): will it come again? I want a full observation team on site. If Khivar plans to mount an attack using this… this wormhole, we need to know everything we can about it.

Scene shifts to the Beta ship. It is early evening, and its dark outside. The ship is nearing the Navajo Indian Reservation outside Grants, New Mexico and the planned pickup of Senator Martinez. Everyone is in the control room as the ship skims along the desert floor. Two hundred yards back, the Salina ship follows, Serena at the controls.

**Max**: I've been thinking about how to defeat Khivar. I know we had all hoped we would have the Shaft of Orion but without the keyword we're out of luck.

**Ava**: we knowit! Xae and I hada vision of Yamine.

**Xaedon**: somehow we were whisked away to the Talus Vortex. The spirit of Yamine came to us. She said the key word was 'serenity.'

**Maria** (hopeful): did she tell you how to decipher the code?

**Ava**: no, beforea she could tell us Khivar's henchmen captured us.

**Liz**: we'll have to tell Serena, she'd want to know anything about her mom.

**Michael**: bottom line, we still don't know how to decipher the code, or align the rings, right?

**Ava and Xaedon** (simultaneously): no.

**Zeke** (he turns and looks at each person): you, the Royal Four, have tremendous power. You don't need the Shaft. Your power alone can stop Khivar.

**Twins**: if you work together, you can defeat any power.

**Ava** (suddenly remembering): da prophecy. 'It was foretold that the Four, the true great power, when reborn and fulfilled by Orion, will bring about the fall of the coming Evil.' We been reborn and (she turns and smiles at Xaedon) fulfilled.

**Zeke**: you are the true great power in this galaxy.

**Liz**: if you worked together, concentrated your powers together, you could enhance the ship's weapons and shot down Khivar.

**Max** (smiling at Liz): we don't need a more powerful weapon, just a way to defeat their shield.

**Ava**: Isabel and I coulda might warp dem. Tell da pilot ta lower da shield.

**Max **(smiling): Michael and I can give you our power to enhance the mind control.

**Isabel**: we couldn't do it long. We couldn't control the pilot too long or the others would notice and stop him.

**Michael**: all we need is a few seconds.

Scene shifts to Roswell. Khivar's master ship and his one remaining battle ship cruise over the skies. They float down and land in Fraser Woods.

**Khivar **(frustrated with his inability to find the hybrids): we missed the first wormhole opening! We have one more opportunity, tonight at 11. I have to find Max and kill him so we can get out of here. (He selects a new aide to replace Rafael): get me Dan Rather on the phone?

**Aide** (fearful): how… how do I do that?

**Khivar**: I am surrounded by incompetents! Do I have to do everything myself? Where is Botar? I mean Rafael?

Realizing he has killed all his best help he struggles for a moment. His crew look at the King and begin to snicker thinking he has lost his mind. Suddenly he remembers Veronica. He marches to her room and enters. He brings her awake from the deep mind warp he placed her under. He concentrates for a minute. She awakens.

**Veronica**: what can I do for you, your Highness?

**Khivar** (relieved that there is someone he can rely on): contact all the TV stations, Dan Rather, CNN… everyone. Tell them I am going to destroy the renegades tonight. Tell them to have their crews here, in Roswell, or they will miss the best fight since Maa defeated the Jaconde Delpac.

Scene shifts to Hill Air Force Base located in Northern Utah. The Senator and the base Commander watch as the two saucers hover 50-ft in the air above the main F-16 hangar floor.

**Technician** (to the Commander): the transponders are working perfectly. We gave them each Har-Tec radios for communication and I've assigned the transponders to the F-119.

**Commander**: there is no F-119 fighter in the Air Force.

**Technician**: no, not officially; but it's listed in the book as the code for Air Force developmental aircraft assigned to Area 51. That's for top-secret aircraft, and these craft are definitely… well they're definitely special (he, the Senator, and the Commander laugh).

The Senator gives them 'thumbs up' and the two crafts begin to turn to leave. Suddenly the Senator's aide comes running into the room. She confers for a second with them, and the Senator waves wildly to Max and Rath indicating they must return and land. The Senator and the Commander run to the ships. The two saucers slowly and silently float down near the floor. When they get within 10 ft of the tarmac, the yellow light comes on and the Senator and the Commander are transported into the ship. The two ships immediately lift up a thousand feet and prepare to run if there is any evidence of treachery from the Senator or the Air Force. Max, Michael, and the others are waiting by the transport bay.

**Max **(to the Senator and Commander): what is it? (Telepathically to Serena: listen in.) Your words and actions are being relayed to the other ship. Don't make any sudden threatening moves.

**Senator Martinez**: Khivar (huffing out of breathe from the run to the ship) has called all the TV stations. He says he going to destroy the renegades… I assume that means you, tonight over Roswell.

**Commander**: I've been authorized by the President to give you any and all assistance available from the US Air Force.

**Michael**: this is it… a full-scale war.

**Maria**: televised on CNN.

**Liz**: but, the jets have no defense against Khivar's weapons. They'll all be destroyed.

**Max**: Liz is right. (He turns to the Commander.) I appreciate your offer, but I can't see how you can help.

**Commander**: son, have you ever fought in an air battle? (He looks at Max and then Michael.) Funny things happen in battle. People make bad decisions. Tactical errors. And when do they do that? When they are rushed, when they have to make split-second decisions. I can guarantee you 50 screaming F-16s running up Khivar's tail will unsettle any battle commander. Let us help. That's what we've trained for, to serve and protect. If the President and the SecDef tells me you're the good guys, we are here to help.

**Max** (smiling): ok. Swarm around Khivar. Fly in and shoot your missiles, then fly out. Try to stay out of his range… and don't shoot us.

**Commander**: that will be easy. In addition to the electronic signature your birds will be emitting, we adjusted your emissions in the visible range.

Max and Michael look at him confused.

**Commander**: Max, your ship will glow red. Your other saucer will glow blue.

Max and Rath move their ships back near the ground and discharge the Senator and the base commander. They lift off and return southeast towards Roswell.

Scene shifts to Khivar's ship. Veronica walks in holding her cell phone.

**Veronica**: I've got a disbelieving Dan Rather on the phone. He thinks this is a prank. Make him believe it's real.

**Khivar** (takes the phone and speaks to Dan Rather as the screen splits, Khivar on the left, Dan Rather on the right): Dan, so you don't believe it's me. Would you like me to describe how your LA anchor, Mr. Matt Lement wasn't it, looked when he plowed into the Dodger's center field.

**Dan Rather**: look you are a cold-blooded killer and I will have nothing to do with you. I am going to hang up.

**Khivar**: you're going to turn down the chance to experience the fight of the century because of some misplaced journalistic ethics? Your network won't be happy if you turned down an exclusive interview with Khivar after his crushing defeat of the renegades who destroyed Roswell?

**Dan Rather**: you admitted you ordered the attack on Roswell. You said you were going to kill the true king and his queen.

**Khivar**: details. The media is great at confusing the public, lying, misleading, persuading… I'm sure a little thing like my confession can be smoothed over… I was distraught. I was misquoted. I was… you make up something. Are you in, or not?

**Dan Rather** (reconsidering): well… I have a duty to my audience to provide them with the best coverage of breaking news and an obligation…

**Khivar** (cutting him off): I assume that's a yes.

**Dan Rather**: well yes….

**Veronica: **good. An Hispanic man will be knocking on your door right about now. He has black hair, red shirt and jeans. Let Hauté in. He'll make arrangements for you to… (Khivar and Veronica smile) to listen in on the battle. Up close and personal.

**Dan Rather**: actually that's ABC catch line. Ok, I hear someone knocking on my door. I'll call you back. (Seconds later the Hispanic man transports Dan Rather into Khivar's war ship.)

**Khivar**: Dan. Welcome aboard. I hope you came prepared for some excitement. Dan Rather looks amazed and then terrified as he runs to the observation canopy and sees the desert floor rushing towards them as they fly towards Roswell and the final battle.)

Scene shift to the Beta ship. Everyone is tense knowing that the battle, probably the final battle, is coming. Liz suddenly feels sick and runs to the ship bathroom and throws up in the toilet. Maria sees the pained look on her face as Liz runs by and follows her.

**Maria**: are you ok?

**Liz**: just an upset stomach.

**Maria**: I guess that's reasonable. We'll probably be dead in 20 minutes. (She pulls out a vial of cypress oil and sniffs deeply. Suddenly she looks at Liz, she touches her face and looks back surprised.) You're not the type who panics… the type who gets an upset stomach before a fight.

**Liz** (turning away, not looking Maria in the eyes): I…

**Maria **(sure now): Elizabeth Parker Evans… you're pregnant. That is not a nervous stomach… it's morning sickness! How long have you known?

**Liz**: I wasn't sure until I threw up.

**Maria**: does daddy know? Max will be so happy.

**Liz** (suddenly panicked): you can't tell him!

**Maria** (looking first confused and then concerned): why not?

**Liz** (thinks quickly): Max… well, you know… Max, he's getting ready to go into battle. If he knows I'm pregnant, he might… he might do something silly to protect the baby and me. Maria: promise you won't tell him… let me breaks the news.

**Maria** (getting down on the floor, she scoots close to Liz and puts her arm around her best friend; she rests her forehead and against Liz's forehead): Liz, what the matter? This is not the reaction of a woman who finds out she is pregnant with the man of her dreams, her soul mate. Come clean, chica.

**Liz**: Maria, it's just… it's… (Liz breaks down and starts crying on Maria shoulder.) It could be…Khivar's child too…

Scene shifts to the control room of the Beta ship. Max is communicating with Serena who is relaying the messages to Rath.

**Rath**: ok, I'm picking up Max now too. (Telepathically.) Max, I'm reading you. As the crisis has intensified, so has our ability to communicate. Our other powers will be enhanced too.

**Max **(telepathically): ok, you were the general. Any suggestions. What do we do if he has a hundred ships?

**Zeke**: he has only two.

**Little Alan**: Khivar is in the larger ship.

**Rath**: we have equal firepower and equal shielding. No one should have an advantage

**Little Alex**: no that's not true. He has boasted that he is going to kill Uncle Max tonight. He is here to show his superiority. The longer we stall the battle, the better.

**Little Alan**: the more he looks the fool, the more likely he will be to make a mistake.

**Michael**: can we taunt him?

**Max**: we may have another advantage. He must communicate via the comm link; we should be able to listen in. We can communicate telepathically. And we have a special radio to talk to the Air Force.

Maria and a shaky Liz come in the control room.

**Maria**: maybe we can send misleading messages. Make him think we're in trouble.

Scene shifts live broadcast from the TV4 the CBS channel out of Santa Fe. A special broadcast van with uplink is set up near the Crashdown. The TV6-Albuquerque van is set up and both reporters are talking rapidly. Large searchlights crisscross the sky looking for any activity.

**TV4 Reporter**: this is Chuck Crash with TV4 broadcasting live from Roswell, New Mexico. It's 9 PM and according to Dan Rather, on special assignment with King Khivar, the king is going to destroy the renegades that he says have plagued this small town for the last several years.

View moves to the studio in Santa Fe.

**Anchor in Studio**: Chuck, this King, he's the same one who destroyed the Dodger Stadium yesterday. (View behind the anchor shows the destruction and pandemonium resulting from the attack.)

**Chuck** (to anchor): what was the final count?

**Anchor in Studio**: Chuck, we believe over 18,000 were killed. That's nine times the number lost in the 9-11 catastrophe. Chuck, do we know anything more about the wormhole?

Suddenly the sky explodes as multiple Sidewinder missiles simultaneous impact on the shields surrounding Khivar's two ships.

**Chuck**: God! Did you see that? The sky exploded like a Fourth of July display.

Scene shift to the White House. The President is watching the TV as the first salvo is launched. The SecDef is on the secure phone.

**SecDef **(to the President): 12 direct hits but no apparent damage. We've got to get that shield technology. With that, we would be invincible.

Scene shifts to London. Prince Charles, Prince William, Bono, and Laurie sit spell bound watching the BBC replay of the on-going attack in Roswell.

**Prince Charles**: come on Max, you can outsmart that petty little tyrant.

Scene returns to Roswell. Crowds have been streaming into the town all day in anticipation of the attack. People are pounding at the door of the Crashdown. But the Parkers have closed early and are up on Liz's balcony watching. Jim, Amy, Diane, and Brody watch with dread. With each salvo and explosion they all cringe. The flashes stop and clouds of smoke drift over the town.

**Chuck Crash**: we seem to have a quiet point maybe…

Again the sky explodes with a simultaneous air-to-air and land based cruise missiles attach on the two Khivarian ships. Helicopter in the air are feeding back live coverage. As each onslaught hits, a sphere around the two saucers is illuminated. Suddenly a pair of red and a blue saucers streak across the sky. The news media has leaked the story of the colored rebel ships, and crowds somehow sensing these are the good guys, stand and yell. Max releases a series of laser shots follow by Rath unleashing the anti-matter cannon. The ground shakes and hundreds of windows crack and shatter at the sound of the attack.

**Chuck Crash**: God! What was that! I've never heard anything that loud in my life.

TV cameramen are filming the attack. Searchlights illuminate the nearly stationary Khivarian ships. Suddenly red laser beams shoot out from the Khivarian saucers and two helicopters and several F-16s fall to the ground. Most manage to avoid the town, but two jets fall near the reporters and tremendous fires and explosions deafen the night. Fire department sirens are heard clamoring to the scene and police cars rush to the crash sites.

Scene moves to the sky. Rath tries a daring near head-on attack. He shoots all his anti-matter cannons simultaneously. The subsequent explosions burst though the smaller ship's shield and subsequent laser shots cripple the Khivarian ship. But, a retaliatory shot knocks out most of Rath's rear section. Both crafts fall rapidly to the earth. Max and Michael begin a desperate attempt to arrest the fall. Ava and Isabel join in, and Rath's craft begins to slow. Zeke carries the twins over and together they add in their power. Suddenly the decent of Rath's saucer slows dramatically as the smaller Khivarian ship crashes outside town. Moments later there is another Earth shattering explosion as the craft's anti-matter weapons explode. Rath's crippled ship settles to the ground just outside Jim's new house. The yellow light comes on and Rath, Calypso, Kyle (the crystals and books lodged in his back pack), and Serena exit. They run for their life fearing a further explosion.

**Max** (maneuvering his ship over the crash site, points): there, they made it. That was a foolish maneuver. He almost got himself killed.

**Michael**: but he took out one of the ships. It's up to us now.

**Max**: ok, we have to be ready. Khivar may try the same thing. We have to be able to mind warp the pilot to lower his shield before Khivar pulls that trick on us.

Ava and Isabel walk to the front of the canopy and begin the mindwarp. Zeke and the twins join them.

Scene shifts to Khivar's ship.

**Pilot**: they are trying to mind warp me… they want me to lower our shield.

**Khivar**: great idea! Two can play at this game.

He looks over and sees the pilot's hand slowly creeping to the shield-down lever. He grabs the pilot and lifts him by the neck out of the pilot chair. The pilot struggles until there is a sickening crack and he slumps. Khivar rips off the pilot's headband and throws the dead pilot across the ship. He places the band on his head and takes control of the ship.

**Khivar**: mind warping, this is an area where I know I'm stronger. He closes his eyes and begins his own mind warp. (He smiles as he connects with Liz.)

**Liz **(struggling, her eyes darting back and forth): Max and Michael! Help them! They need the power of the True Four… I'll pilot the ship. (Max and Michael run to Ava and Isabel to form the Four. The hybrids stand near the canopy and simultaneous raise their right hands and concentrate. Liz wavers, obviously in pain. Her hand moves slowly to the drop-shield lever.)

Maria runs to them and places her hand on Michael's back. The added power seems to give them the added boost that was needed.

View splits with Liz on the left and Khivar on the right. Liz looks like she is in a trance. Her hand slowly moves to the lower-shield lever. Khivar smiles wickedly. In his eyes his hand moves to the cannon fire button.

Zeke whispers to the others. Self-destruct button.

View shifts to Khivar's crewmen. From their viewpoint they see Khivar's hand lifting the safety box above the self-destruct button. View shifts to Khivar. He has been mind warped; while actually initiating the self-destruct sequence, he sees himself readying to push the cannon fire button.

View shifts back to the Beta ship. Max turns to Liz, a smile of exhilaration on his face.

Liz pauses and looks up at Max, tears drop from her eyes. Her hand hovers above the shield-lower lever… Suddenly the sphere surrounding Khivar's ship fills with a bright, incandescent light as his ship self-destructs.

View shifts to the ground as the crowd and the TV cameras pick up the glowing sphere. The glowing ball is initially contained within the shield, but it suddenly expands and the shield collapses into a fiery cloud of fire and smoke. The shock wave from the explosion throws Liz back, but in a last desperate effort to retain consciousness, she maintains control. The deafening explosion of multiple anti-matter projectiles igniting rocks the countryside breaking any remaining intact windows and setting off security alarms on cars and trucks. There is a momentary power surge induced by the explosion and most of the city lights, including all but one searchlight, are blown out. The remaining ark light sweeps across the sky and finally picks up a single ship. Its identification lights glows red. The crowd erupts in screams of joy and applause.

Scene shifts to the White House where the President is up running around yelling. His private secretary Mrs. Perry comes in to see what is going on. He gives her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. The SecDef sits down on the couch with a pleased look on his face.

Scene shift to a New York skyscraper. A young man looks at the glowing TAG in his hand. The pattern is unique. He knows Khivar is dead. The process is repeated across the City. View shows apparently ordinary citizens holding TAGs. Similar scenes are shown occurring in Chicago, Las Vegas, and major cities around the world.

Scene shifts to Windsor castle. Charles and William are standing hugging each other as they watch the TV. Bono and Laurie are kissing. The BBC picture shifts to London where the bells in the Tower of London are now ringing.

Scene shifts to the Beta saucer. Everyone is screaming at their success. Max turns to Liz and sees she is about to collapse. He runs to her and catches her just before she falls. Maria was watching and runs to man the controls. Michael quickly joins her.

**Max** (cradling Liz to his chest, fear in his eyes): are you ok?

He kisses her and runs his hand along her head. The healing power flows out of his fingers and he runs his hand down her body. As he comes to her midsection he stops. He looks up and sees Maria staring at him -- and he knows.

**Michael**: where do we go? Back to town? Jim's?

**Max** (holding the now unconscious Liz): no. (He looks at Michael, and Isabel who have come running up.) We can't let this power fall into the wrong hands. Pick up Rath and the others, and then fly the ship out into the desert… we have to destroy the saucer.

**Michael** (looking surprised): but…

He takes one look at Max's determined expression, and turns the saucer toward the fallen Salina saucer. Maria leans over to Michael and kisses him; Michael smiles. Maria takes the controls and drops the Beta saucer so it zooms close over the roofs of Roswell. The crowd goes crazy screaming and applauding, and the reporters nearly have heart attacks. The ship pulls up next to the damaged Salina saucer and floats down. Rath, Calypso, Kyle and Serena wait as the extended pod squad is transported from the Beta ship to the ground. They run to each other and hug. Everyone begins to talk at the same time.

**Michael **(loud voice cutting through the chatter): Max wants to destroy the ship.

**Isabel **(steps up beside Max who is kneeling on the ground next to a groggy Liz): it's too powerful. Forces on Earth won't stop until they have discovered its secrets and used it to kill more humans.

**Michael**: but what about The Evil.

**Rath**: we will need this technology to fight Dimitri and the Menace.

**Serena**: we could hide it in another time.

**Liz** (who has now revived, she wraps her arms around Max): you mean all of us… living in another time? That means… never seeing our parents again.

**Kyle** (pulling the purple crystals out of his backpack): I can shift time. I'll fly the ship to a different time, and then return to the present.

**Serena** (immediately terrified): no. I just found you again. It's too dangerous.

**Kyle**: I have to do this, it's why I'm here… it's the gift I was granted… it's my destiny.

**Serena**: then I'm going too. I will not be separated from you again!

They all turn to Max; he considers and looks down at Liz in his arms. She looks pained, but slowly nods.

**Max**: all right. But, (he turns to Kyle and Serena) come right back.

**Kyle** (smiling at Max): right, el Presidente! (He grabs Serena's hand and they run into the ship. The doors close and the lights in the canopy become illuminated. The two look out and wave to their friends and then disappear from sight.)

A few seconds later the ship begins to vibrate and shimmer. It turns transparent and the ship disappears. They all wait expectantly for their friends to return. Seconds turn into minutes. Minutes into an hour. Everyone's hope is slowly drained and they realize something went wrong.

**Michael**: it only takes Kyle seconds to transport. If he could do it… he would have been back by now. (Everyone is devastated. Only hours after the exhilaration of victory over Khivar they are thrust into the depression of losing a loved one.)

**Jesse**: where now?

**Liz** (pointing to Jim's new house): we have to tell… Jim.

They all nod and begin the short hike up to the partially completed circular motel/house. As they approach the house, Jim's 4 x 4 races up the gravel road leaving a bellowing cloud of dust. He slams on the brakes and the SUV slides to a stop. Jim, Amy, Jeff and Nancy throw open the doors and rush to their children. Amy runs to Maria and the babies. With one baby in her arm, she gives Michael a hug. Nancy and Jeff run to Liz and are immediately concerned as they see her sad and still shaken face. Brody and Diane drive up in Brody's Land Rover. Diane throws open the door and rushes first to Isabel and then Max. Jim's smile at seeing the kids is beginning to fade. He looks from happy reunion to happy reunion but does not see Kyle.

**Jim** (still trying to smile, but sensing trouble): where's Kyle?

Amy hears the pain in Jim's voice and turns. She had been so relieved to see her immediate family she had not noticed Kyle's absence.

**Jeff**: and Serena?

Amy walks to Jim and wraps her arm around his waist; like Jim she senses disaster. Jeff kneels beside Liz. Nancy follows.

**Liz**: they went to another time to hide the ship.

**Michael**: they were supposed to return right away.

**Jim**: then something must have gone wrong.

**Max **(sadly nodding): he sacrificed himself to save Earth from pain of future wars related to the saucer technology.

**Jim** (tears forming in his eyes): he was a great kid… no, man. He was… (he turns away, and Amy hugs him.)

**Amy**: let's go in the house, it's getting cold out here. You all must be exhausted.

They slowly trudge up the remaining steps to the house and enter the circular great room. The room is filled with paint cans, rolled up carpet, wooden sawhorses holding lumber. Doors for the rooms are stacking in a corner. Boxes of lighting and bathroom fixtures, and a large flat-screen TV are stacked around the walls. There is no furniture and the lights are off. Suddenly a pinpoint of light is seen near the roof. As it floats down towards the floor it brightens. It is glowing so brightly that by the time it reaches floor level they must turn away. The hybrids raise their hand to defend against this new menace. Jim, instead of fearing it, walks towards the light. Suddenly the light goes out and Kyle and Serena emerge.

**Kyle** (laughing and smiling as he hugs his father): dad!

Everyone runs to Kyle and Serena laughing and crying. Tears stream down Liz's face as she wraps her arms around Kyle who is still encased in Jim's bear hug. She turns and throws her arms around Serena; they are crying. Max gives Kyle a hug and wraps his arms around Liz and Serena, his eyes glistening too. Jeff and Nancy run over and hug their daughters.

**Michael** (shaking Kyle's hand as Kyle separates from his emotionally exhausted father): what happened?

**Kyle**: we… (looking embarrassed), we took a few wrong turns.

**Serena**: there are an infinite number of parallel worlds. This Earth looks identical from down… from down there.

**Liz**: then how did you find your way back?

**Kyle** (looking serious): love.

**Serena**: we searched for a world where we were loved.

**Kyle**: that's what took us so long. We found many worlds where we were together, and loved. But, you weren't there, or not all of you.

**Serena**: when we found the pattern, we searched for the world where we were missed the most, where we were loved the most…

**Kyle**: it was easy then, and we found our way back!

**Rath**: can you ever find your way back to the ship?

**Jim**: he's never endangering himself like that again.

**Kyle**: each time we returned to the ship and then explored a new… a new Earth. The ship was our center. I think Serena and I we will always be able to find the ship.

**Amy**: well, such a success deserves a party.

**Jim**: I wish the house were finished. We have a freezer filled with food, but the kitchen's not done. I can't even feed you.

**Max**: you forget you have special friends.

He waves his hand and the all the equipment and supplies are pushed to the corners. He points to the carpet, and with Michael, he spreads it across the great room. Isabel turns to the sawhorses and with a wave of her hand they are transformed into two beige three-piece sectional sofas. She turns the sofas so they face each other.

**Amy**: not bad.

The three walk towards the kitchen and then stop; they turn to Ava and hold out their hands. She smiles and joins them. They concentrate and the boxes of oven parts and cook grill fly into place. A deep fryer forms next to the grill. Cabinets glide out of their boxes and attach themselves to the walls. Boxes of tile open and the floor is covered in glistening marble. A center workstation forms out of lumber stacked near the wall. Max and Michael mentally move a granite slab onto the workstation. Isabel points to the walls and a light yellow spreads across their surface. Ava opens a box of utensils and gleaming copper pots fly up to hooks suspended above the cooking area.

**Jim**: wow!

**Jeff**: show me this freezer! I feel a feast coming up.

**Michael**: I can help.

**Liz and Maria**: just don't expect us to serve it up! (They all laugh.)

The kids and parents party throughout the night. They watch the replay of the battle, the wormhole, and the exit of the Skin ships on the TV. Jeff serves platters of burgers and fries. Jeff turns on the radio, and they sing songs and dance. But, the stress of the day begins to take its toll and couples begin to peel off and enter the unfinished bedrooms. Max carries an exhausted Liz into a bedroom located at the opposite end from the Master bedroom. A set of new mattresses is leaning against the wall. He pulls off the plastic coatings and sets the mattresses on the floor. He gently lays Liz on the mattress and she immediately falls asleep. He pulls a painter's drop cloth over them as a blanket. Soon they are both asleep.

View shifts to the following morning. The sun is up and the sky is a brilliant blue. As seen from high up, Jim's new home sits in the desert far from the lake. The crashed saucer is sitting a 100 yards from his front door. Cars begin to pull up, and the curious begin to tentatively creep towards to saucer.

Scene shifts to Max and Liz's bedroom. Liz is in the shower. Hot water is running down her hair. She turns off the water and suddenly feels weak. She runs her hand down across her belly. She smiles, steps out and wraps a towel around her body.

**Liz Voice Over**: this should be one of the happiest days of my life, to tell my husband that I am pregnant. I've dreamed of this moment, but now, because of Khivar… it could turn into a day of sorrow.

She walks to the mattresses and sits down beside Max. He wakes, sits up, and smiles.

**Liz **(serious): I need to talk to you.

**Max** (looking concerned, he takes her hand, guessing this is about what he felt the previous night when he healed her): tell me.

**Liz**: I know you wanted to start a family. (She touches her belly and smiles.)

**Max**: you're pregnant!

**Liz **(slowly nods): yes.

**Max**: that's great!

He kisses her and starts acting protective. He slowly, tentatively pulls back the towel. He touches her belly. Unlike with Tess, where he could immediately connect with the growing embryo, he can only sense the essence of the baby.

**Max**: I think… it's a girl! (He smiles at Liz.) But, how is this possible? You've always used protection.

**Liz** (tears forming in her eyes): when I was captured… in the penthouse… I didn't take anything. (She takes Max's hand, looks him in the eyes.) Max, we've made love since then. It could be yours… it must be yours… it (she begins to cry)… it has to be yours!

**Max** (understanding): Khivar (she nods.)

**Liz**: I'm not sure what happened when I was under his control.

**Max**: I don't believe you can be mind warped… not completely… you would never let that… that happen.

**Liz**: but if it did? (Looking desperately into Max's eyes.)

**Max** (considers, but for just a fraction of a second): it wouldn't matter. If the baby is part of you, I'll love her, just like I love you… and you love Zeke.

**Liz**: what are we going to do? Now is a terrible time for having a baby. Dimitri… the Evil…

**Max** (smiling as he wraps her in his arms): no, now is the perfect time. We have defeated Khivar… we are going to reclaim our life… begin a new life as a family.

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

Episode 523: Separation

Story by NickMax and Keila

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode**

Edited by Keila and faillow

Previously on Roswell: Max defeated Nicholas and brought Liz back to life. Michael in the Salina saucer, and Xaedon in the captured Beta saucer, arrived at the Sheraton and whisked Max, Liz, and Zeke away to Roswell. Max took the still injured Liz to a private room in the saucer and healed her less serious cuts, bruises, and abrasions. They had been changed, and could see auras around each other – giving them the ability to see each other's emotions. They kissed and were connected; they relived moments in the penthouse, Max with Tess, and Liz with Khivar, but they were still unclear about what really happened. They acknowledged they were mind warped and forgave each other. They made love, as Max healed Liz's aching soul.

The kids foresaw the coming battle and insisted to the parents that they must fight it alone. Over the objections of Jim and Jeff, the ships landed and the parents were returned to Earth. Jim, Amy, and Diane went to Jim's new house, while Jeff and Nancy returned to the Crashdown.

The two ships landed near the rock quarry outside Roswell. But, Rath sensed this hiding place would not be safe. Serena suggested that they use the ships' powers to enter another time. The two ships hid in Roswell, the Royal Four, mates, and children in the Beta ship, and the others the Salina ship – but on parallel Earths in different times. The two groups explored the Roswell area on the parallel Earths. Zeke was sad at the loss of his mother. Michael and Maria explored the ship and its capabilities. Kyle and Serena reunited and she learned that he had discovered the cipher, but was not able to break the code to safely activate the Shaft of Orion.

In DC the President and his advisors reviewed Khivar's attack. They concluded they must respond but didn't want to endanger the kids. However, after Khivar destroyed 12 Air Force jets, the President felt he had no option, and issued a shoot on sight order. He also demanded that the General come up with an alternative plan.

Khivar was upset that one of his three remaining ships was lost in the encounter with the Air Force. He became angry with Rafael, and with his assistant's fear of Max. He killed Rafael, eliminating his most trusted and capable remaining assistant.

Jim's new house was unfinished. While large and spacious, the design was more like a hotel than the intimate home Amy had envisioned. Amy noted it didn't matter since Jim was no longer her fiancé. Jim pleaded with Amy to stay with him, that he loves her, and that together they could find a way.

In LA, the wormhole opened and the people were more fascinated than fearful. But, when a helicopter and small airplane ventured too close, and were sucked in and destroyed, they became terrified and feared a new attack from Khivar.

When the kids regrouped in present-day Roswell they devised a plan to place electronic beacons on their saucers to allow the Air Force to tell them from the Khivarian ships. They enlisted the help of Senator Martinez, and the ships were outfitted at Hill Air Force Base. The base commander and the Senator learned of Khivar's plan to destroy the kids over Roswell that evening, and proposed to join forces to defeat Khivar.

Khivar had missed the first wormhole opening, and was desperate to kill Max and return to Antar. He enlisted Veronica to contact Dan Rather. The CBS anchor reluctantly agreed to cover the battle against the so-called renegades. Dan, to his surprise, was transported into the Khivarian battleship for live coverage.

Back on Max's ship all became uneasy as the battle approached. Liz suddenly felt sick and threw up. Maria sought to comfort her friend, and soon recognized that Liz was pregnant. Liz asked Maria to keep the news to herself for now, and also admitted her fear that the child might be Khivar's.

Rath foresaw an impasse, as the shields on both ships should make them invulnerable to the lasers and cannon shots from the other saucer. Ava thought of a solution -- mind warp Khivar's pilot to lower his shield. As a squadron of Air Force jets engaged the battle, TV reporters brought the action live to viewers across the world. Loud jarring explosions and rocket attacks illuminated the sky. But Khivar defeated the initial attacks and destroyed the jets as well as many of the news helicopters. The parents watched from Liz's balcony, fearful for their children with each shot and salvo. The two ships piloted by the kids screamed across the sky, their edges glowing red and blue. The crowd, altered to the rebel's colors, shouted and cheered. The battle seemed stalled until Rath made a daring head-on attack that destroyed one of Khivar's ships. But, Rath's saucer was also crippled, and only through the power of the Royal Four, were he, Calypso, Kyle, and Serena saved. It landed only a hundred yards from Jim's new house. The kids attempted the mind warp, but Khivar's pilot withstood the mind control. Khivar recognizes the ploy, and attempted to mind warp the kids. He picked Liz, and it appeared that she was ready to drop the shield, when the greater power of the Four prevailed, and Khivar pushed the self-destruct button. To celebrate, Maria 'buzzed' the red-tipped saucer close over the city. With the sight of the saucer's red glow, everyone knew that Khivar had been defeated. Most humans rejoiced with the news, but Skins on Earth, alerted to the defeat of their king, panicked. Max caught Liz as she collapsed from Khivar's mindwarp and recognized she was pregnant as he attempted to heal her.

Michael piloted the ship to the crash site to pick up Rath and the others. Max told them that they had to destroy the ship to keep its secrets from the military. The kids worried that they would need the ship to defeat Dimitri and The Evil. But, a solution was reached – they would hide the ship in another time. Kyle and Serena piloted it away, but rather than returning immediately, they appeared to be lost. The parents pulled up, initially overjoyed with the victory. But, they soon became despondent with the apparent death of Kyle and Serena. Using love as their guide, Kyle and Serena found their way back to this Earth and were reunited with their friends at Jim's house. A celebration broke out. They partied late into the night, but in the morning, Liz confided in Max her condition, and her fear about who was the child's father. Max declares his love for Liz and for the child. He expressed hope for the future as they prepared to reclaim their life and begin a new life as a family.

Episode begins in Los Angeles late at night, the control room of a Navy destroyer. The mood is positive after everyone watched the aerial battle over Roswell on TV, and the subsequent defeat of Khivar.

Scene shifts to DC. The SecDef has returned to the war room in the Pentagon. He has on a Navy jacket and sips steaming coffee from a porcelain mug. He looks at the display screens showing the flotilla of observation ships, destroyers, and frigates loaded with surface to air missiles off the California coast. The skies above Catalina Island are cordoned off and a dozen helicopter and a four squadrons of F-16 fighters patrol the area as 11 PM approaches. The beams from powerful searchlights crisscross the sky. Two AWAC electronic-gathering aircraft are stationed high above the wormhole area.

**SecDef **(to destroyer commander over the speaker phone): I want every bit of information about this… this wormhole, gathered. Khivar may be planning to send in an armada of fighters in retaliation. We have to be prepared.

Scene returns to LA. At exactly 11 PM the wormhole opens. TV news crews across the LA area broadcast the news to a waiting, anxious world. Signals are broadcast from military cameramen aboard helicopters. An Army Huey, double-prop helicopter slowly closes in on the hole. The sky seems normal, filled from the lights of the city, stars, and a partial moon. But, at the edge of the wormhole, everything is definitely not normal. Dust, clouds, and air are being drawn into the hole causing a continuing discharge of light and mini explosion as the matter particles disintegrate. Light is bent too, and there is a moving, flurry of activity at the edges of the vortex. The boundary between Earth and this portal to another galaxy glows as matter is torn apart by the crushing gravitational field. The area behind the opening to the hole in the sky is pitch black.

**Helicopter captain**: we are recording a wide swing in electromagnet radiation.

View shifts to the SecDef in DC, he looks grim as he provides an update to the President over a red, secure phone.

**SecDef **(on a direct link to the helicopter pilot): move in closer; take a better look.

View shifts to the interior of the Huey.

**Helicopter captain **(staring out the canopy at the glowing, undulating circle): so far, everything looks good. We are noticing a change in the gravitational field. (He tone changes to fearful.) It's interfering with the compass and the gyroscopic stabilizers. No! We're being pulled in. God help us… Nooooooo.

The helicopter, as viewed by a support copter stationed 2,000 yards back, disappears into the opening with a flash of brilliant white light as it is destroyed. Suddenly the Army cameraman picks up a stream of ships heading for the wormhole. Small, medium and large saucers of different colors and designs fly into the hole and are swallowed up. The ships were designed for interstellar travel and move smoothly through the portal. The wormhole begins to glow yellow and orange along the edges as it becomes unstable and prepares to close. The camera focuses on an extremely large ship rushing to the hole. The view moves to the observation deck of that ship. The camera focuses on the back of two men looking out the canopy at the wormhole that now covers the entire view of the horizon. One turns, and a somber Hanley looks back at Raeve who is bound and gagged, and surrounded by Skin guards. The ship enters the wormhole. There is a final burst of red before it turns a dark violet, shrinks, and collapses. The sky again appears normal.

Scene shifts to Antar. Raesana, the tall, beautiful, dark-skinned leader of the Antarian resistance watches closely as the ships emerge from the wormhole. She immediately recognizes something is wrong. Tens of ships have returned… not the planned return of a single ship carrying the King.

**Raesana** (mentally connects to her spies at the landing site): what's going on? Where's Khivar?

**Spy**: he's dead! Every Skin who could fled Earth.

**Raesana** (excited): they won! They defeated Khivar! Did King Max return?

**Spy**: no. Only Skins and a few prisoners.

**Raesana** (determined): this is our opportunity. We must move fast before one of Khivar's henchmen assumes control of the throne. (She suddenly has an idea.) Larek! Larek must go back and convince King Max to return immediately. She runs to her ship, sets a course for Cano, and blasts off.

Scene shifts to Jim's house the morning following the wormhole escape and the aerial battle that led to Khivar's defeat. As the sun comes up we see carloads of tourists driving up to the house. The Mayor of Roswell, Robert Blackwell, sits in Sheriff Hanson's patrol car.

**Mayor Blackwell**: this will be the greatest tourist attraction in the United States. I want your men out there protecting that ship. (He turns to Hanson.) Who owns this place? It would be perfect for a tourist center… we could build a new, larger UFO Museum.

**Hanson**: Jim… retired Sheriff Jim Valenti… this is his spread. He has a square mile extending from the ranch down to the lake.

**Mayor Blackwell**: it goes to the lake too! That's wonderful. We can build a whole entertainment center around the site. Campsites, lakeside cottages, and a new golf course. Hanson (he looks at the Sheriff), we are all going to be rich!

**Hanson**: I don't think Jim would be interested. I think…

**Mayor Blackwell** (cutting him off): it doesn't matter what he thinks. We'll just take it… (He smiles wickedly, as the lust for power and money fills his eyes) that's what eminent domain is for!

Hanson is uneasy as he calls in more deputies. They begin to move the curious back, and cordon off the area around the saucer. Suddenly four Huey helicopters float over the area, Army Humvees rush up the road, two large flat-bed trucks, and troop carriers from Fort Craig pull into the area. Col. Collins jumps out and starts barking orders. The troops rush out and surround the deputies surrounding the ship. Other troops push the crowd back. A confrontation is building.

**Mayor Blackwell** (looking angry as he rushes to the Colonel): what do you think you're doing?

**Col. Collins**: my orders are to secure this area and prepare for the removal of the ships.

**Mayor Blackwell**: no one's moving it anywhere! That ship belongs to Roswell and you'll have to remove it over my dead body!

**Col. Collins** (sneers, hearing the reference to the dead body threat): that can be arranged.

Scene shifts to Jim's house. Max and Liz are still on the mattress on the floor. Max is asleep and Liz looks down lovingly on her husband. She has not been able to sleep, thinking about the baby. Liz gently runs her hand through Max's hair. He opens his eyes and smiles up at her.

**Liz**: Max… (she puts his hand on her belly). What can you sense of the baby? There has to be a way to… to determine who is… the baby's… father. Is it yours, or was I… raped.

**Max **(removing his hand from her belly and caressing her face): why is it so important? You know I love you and the baby. Maybe it would be better to not… to not know.

**Liz** (distracted): no, I have to know. Maybe the LI detector (she looks at Max with hope)?

**Max**: alien pregnancies only take about a month, so…

**Liz** (interrupting him): then I should be showing, having symptoms (she pleads with her eyes, begging him to confirm her conclusion), it must… be your.

**Max** (trying to be comforting, but unsure): we'll know soon enough. He pulls her close and kisses her.

View shifts to Brody who was sleeping on the sofa; he stands and looks around. He walks knowingly to Max's bedroom. He stops before the door, knocks, and then enters. Max and Liz are entwined in each other's arm and look up startled as they see Brody standing over them.

**Max**: Brody, what's the matter?

**Brody/Larek**: it is Larek. We saw the ships that returned to Antar via the wormhole… is Khivar dead? (Max and Liz nod. He smiles broadly.) That's wonderful! Antar needs her King and Queen. You and Liz must find a way to travel to your palace. (He paces back and forth trying to think of a solution.) We can arrange a wormhole, and a ship, but it will take months to set up another connection. (He stops, and then looks up smiling.) The Granolith… you could use the second Granolith. (Looking excited.) That's it. Come on, we need to go!

**Max**: return to Antar?

**Liz**: we both knew this time could come.

**Max**: no, my job is not done here. I came to convince Earth of The Evil… the Menace. That has not changed. We can not return.

**Larek**: you must return. Antar needs a ruler… a direct descendant of the King.

Scene shifts to Antar. Word of the defeat of Khivar is spreading. Crowds of happy citizenry on Antar and the other planets are assembling, and spontaneous parties and celebrations are breaking out. View moves to Raesana.

**Raesana **(having returned to Antar, speaks to General Nationales, a short, thick-bodied, muscular man with long white hair pulled back in a ponytail): Lord Ares was Khivar's assistant and the leader of the Senate. He will move fast. (She stares out from the floating city of Atlata, capital of the world state of Antar. She thinks of the King of Cano's mission.) Come on, Larek.

Scene shifts to Jim's house. Larek continues to plead with Max.

**Max**: Michael! He's my brother… at the wedding… many said that (he looks momentarily irritated) they would have preferred him on the throne rather than me.

**Larek**: no, you are the king we need. (He sees Max, holding Liz, and knows he will not budge.) Ok, Michael. We must ready him for office. Where is he?

**Max**: he's here. He must be in one of the other bedrooms. (Larek turns and walks out; Max and Liz get dressed and follow.)

Larek goes from room to room pounding on the doors shouting for Michael. He finds him in the fourth bedroom; his pounding has effectively woken everyone up. The kids and the parents come running out as they hear the shouting, fearing a new attack. Larek sees Michael standing close to Maria and the twins; he turns to them.

**Larek**: Michael… Max refuses to return to Antar (he looks at Max with sadness), to fulfill his duty. You are his brother, and son of King Bor'n D'tharthé. You must assume your role, return to Antar and assume the crown.

**Michael** (looking first startled, and then assumes a sober expression): no, my home is here. Earth. I have a wife (he looks into Maria's eyes and then hugs her) and children. I was sent to Earth for a purpose. (He turns to his brother.) Max will need help here, convincing Earth to help us against The Evil. I can't go. (He turns to Isabel.) Iz… will you go?

**Isabel **(holding Jesse tight): no. I've never wanted to rule. I've only wanted to have a normal life, with the man I love. (She turns to Ava.)

**Ava**: I've been ta Antar. Great place ta visit, but Earth… id's home. (She turns to Xaedon.) Will you stay here with me…? (He smiles and nods yes. She smiles and looks up into his eyes; they hug.)

**Larek**: Rath? (He turns and looks at the Rath and then the others.) Rath is also the son of the King.

**Max**: he always wanted to leave Earth, go to Antar.

**Michael**: he and Calypso can rule.

Rath is standing beside Calypso; he looks uncertain. He turns to Calypso.

**Calypso**: I must return, regardless. I can only possess this body for a few more days.

**Rath** (hugging Calypso, and then holding her away so he can look into her eyes): I will not be separated from you again. (He turns to Max and then Michael, and then finally to Larek. He nods.) What do we need to do?

**Calypso**: I'll return first, to prepare our followers. If I know Lord Ares, he's scheming to steal the throne. (She stands tall and there is a shimmering glow; a muscular woman with dark hair – but definitely not Calypso, starts to fall to the floor. Rath catches her and gently lowers the unconscious woman to the floor.)

**Larek**: we need to go to…

Suddenly there is a banging on the door as Col. Collins and 50 armed troops stand at the entrance. The kids and parents run to the windows and see the troops surrounding Jim's house.

**Larek**: what's going on?

**Max**: I don't know.

**Liz **(staring out at the crash site, seeing a mobile crane being set up over the ship): they've come for the crashed ship.

**Max** (looking determined): ok, I've an idea. (He turns to Jim.) Is there anyplace to hide?

**Jim**: they've seen us in here. There is no way to hide all of us.

**Max**: we don't need to hide us, just Larek and Rath.

**Jim**: well… Brody insisted I install this gigantic fallout shelter in the basement… the entrance is behind the fireplace. No one would expect it… we could hide them there. (Max nods, and Jim gathers Larek and Rath and they move to the fallout shelter.)

**Max** (turning to Liz): call Senator Martinez. See if we can get him here as soon as possible.

Max starts walking to the door. Zeke runs to his side and everyone follows. He opens the door.

**Col. Collins** (looking intimidating): who are you?

**Max**: I'm Max Evans, and who are you?

**Col. Collins** (ignoring the question and unrolling a paper): I have orders here from the Secretary of Defense to confiscate the two saucers. Is the other one in here? (He nods to soldiers, and they rush in and start looking for the saucer.)

**Max**: I'm afraid you are too late.

**Col. Collins **(becoming angry): what do you mean?

**Max**: once Khivar was killed, Rath… he became king. He deactivated all the controls of the crashed ship, removed all of the weapons and computers, and flew in his ship back to Antar.

**Col. Collins**: no, we inspected the tape of the ships entering the wormhole. The ship used to destroy Khivar is very distinctive; it was not among the ships leaving last night.

**Max** (thinking quickly): Rath doesn't travel as commoners do using wormholes. He simply flew his ship back to his planet.

**Col. Collins**: look, you are not fooling me. Tell us where the ship is.

**Liz **(rejoining the group, she whispers in Max's ear and then turns to the Colonel): did Khivar arrive by a wormhole? (Liz, hoping he doesn't recall all the write-ups in the paper.) No… his ship simply floated down on the football field that Monday night. Rath is gone, and you can't touch the damaged saucer.

**Col. Collins **(sarcastically): and who, missy, is going to stop me?

**Max** (looking angry at the Colonel's tone, he steps protectively in between Liz and the Colonel): look Collins…

**Liz **(smiling at Max, she put a hand on his shoulder and interrupts): this entire compound is part of the Antarian Embassy. (She looks at her friends and smiles into the face of the Colonel.) This ground is sovereign territory. If your men take one step towards the saucer, you will be breaking international… (she laughs)… actually intergalactic law.

**Col. Collins**: is that so? No one told me anything about any Antarian Embassy grounds. (He smiles wickedly.) I guess possession is still nine-tenths of the law. I've got a transport in place and the ship will be gone before anyone can stop me.

**Amy **(stepping forward): look outside the window. You've got thousands of tourists watching. (She points to the sky) and half a dozen news helicopters. In fact, that one (she points) says US Senate.

The copter lands and the Senator with an aide exit; they run to the house. They rush in, and the Senator, now out of breath from the run, looks around. He sees Max and Liz and the others and smiles. He walks to the Colonel.

**Senator Martinez**: Colonel (he looks at the name sewn into the Colonel's uniform) Col. Collins. I am Senator Martinez from New Mexico. Or I was; now I have assumed a new responsibility. The President signed me in a few minutes ago as the first Ambassador from the United States to Antar.

**Max **(trying to think how to use this to his advantage): and as Ambassador, your first job…

**Liz**: is to secure the Embassy grounds from a foreign army, intent on stealing her artifacts.

**Col. Collins**: Embassy?

**Michael**: Rath, before he left, he purchased (turns to Amy looking for approval) the Valenti ranch to…

**Maria**: turn it into…

**Liz**: a visitor center and…

**Ava**: museum.

**Max** (stands next to Martinez): you wouldn't want to start an intergalactic incident now would you?

**Ambassador Martinez **(turning to the Colonel): I suggest you confer up in the command chain. The President authorized this appointment… he does not want the ship moved.

Col. Collins jerks his head, and the troops file out. He turns and looks at Max and the Ambassador.

**Col. Collins**: you won this round; but I will be back.

He turns and stomps back to the command Humvee. He radios orders to his troops, and the mobile crane, the vehicles, and the troop carriers load up. The vehicles along with the helicopters pull back. The Mayor and the crowd see these actions, and stand and cheer. News helicopters film the retreat.

View shifts back to the house. Amy knocks on the hidden door.

**Amy**: Jim! Jim, they're gone. You can come out.

Jim exits, and hugs Amy. Rath and Larek follow.

**Larek**: ok, we have to get to LA and the second Granolith. (He looks out the window. He turns back to the group.) We will wait until it is dark and then slip out. You'll have to find a vehicle so we can drive to LA.

**Serena**: Kyle (she beams with pride), Kyle can transport us.

**Max**: and Hanley. (He stops and looks around; he and the others notice for the first time that Hanley and Raeve are gone).

There is a knock at the door. Isabel looks out the spy hole and gasps.

**Isabel**: it's… it's Avere. Dimitri's agent.

The Four turn and raise their hands in a defensive position. There is another knock at the door, this time more insistent.

**Avere:** let me in. Please (she begins to cry). I know you have no reason to trust me… but Hanley.

She sags by the door overcome with grief and exhaustion from the all night drive from LA. She stumbles and falls to the ground. In the process she knocks over the temporary mailbox, and two letters, final divorce decrees – one addressed to Jim and one to Amy, from the law offices of Shatner, Stewart, and Frakes, blow away along the side of the house. Liz, watching from a side window, sees Avere. She opens the door and helps in the tall, raven-haired beauty. The others maintain their hands-up position, ready to blast her.

**Xaedon**: what about Hanley?

**Avere**: they took him. The Skins, they took Hanley and Raeve… back to Antar.

**Xaedon**: why?

**Max**: why should we believe you?

**Michael**: they killed everyone else… why take Hanley?

**Avere**: I don't know? I saw the Skins pull him out of the Sheraton… and when the wormhole closed… I felt (she sobs) I felt his presence leave me. (Isabel drops to her hands and kneels beside Avere and they look at each other. Avere cries uncontrollably, and hugs Isabel.)

**Isabel**: I believe her… they were lovers on Antar.

**Michael**: I think she's a spy. I'm just not sure if she is working for Khivar or Dimitri. But (she turns to Avere) in case you didn't notice… Khivar is dead.

**Avere**: I defied Dimitri. I know my days are numbered. The only thing that kept me going was… Hanley… (she begins crying again.)

**Xaedon**: I felt something too. But, I didn't recognize what it was.

**Max**: use your telepathic powers… connect with Raeve.

**Xaedon** (concentrates, but shakes his head no): she's gone. (He turns to Max.) I have to rescue my brother and my sister. Rath, I have to return with you.

**Ava** (panic stricken, she runs to Xaedon's side): then, I'm goin' too.

**Max **(to Ava): but we need you… you make us complete… the Royal Four. We must have all four to fight The Evil. Without the Shaft of Orion, we will be helpless against his attack.

**Liz **(recalls the words of Future Max, that each of the Royal Four had separate gifts and that they must stay together, she pleads with Ava): you can't go! Please Ava, we need you!

**Ava**: I told ya da keyword… you'll figure out how ta decipher da code.

**Kyle**: you have the key word!

**Ava**: yes… ita serenity.

**Serena**: but Kyle… he knows the cipher.

**Kyle**: I figured it out in Fresno. It's based on the Playfair algorithm.

**Liz **(thinking of how close they all were to being destroyed, she whispers): we had them both, all along?

**Ava**: ok, you cana use da Shaft; Xae and me gotta go back ta Antar. (Max begins to object.) Look, Rath… he could usea little help up dare. We coulda provide some support while we get back Xae's brother and sister. We'll get em an come back.

**Max **(seeing that further arguing is pointless, he turns to Jim): ok, you and Amy help the Senator keep the peace. You'll need you to run the place for a while until we figure out what to do. (Jim and Amy nod. Max walks to his mom and hugs her.) Will you watch Zeke (he turns to Maria) and the twins?

**Zeke **(stepping forward, placing protective hands on the twins' shoulders): grandma Diane, take us to grandfather and grandmother Parker at the Crashdown… we'll be safer there. (Max and Diane nod.)

**Max**: the rest of us are going to Kal's.

**Avere**: I have to go too! Hanley… he needs me.

Max begins to say no.

**Michael**: it would be safer for us, for her to go on Antar… than leave her on Earth.

Scene shifts to the Pentagon. The SecDef sits behind a large desk, a phone to his ear. Col. Collins has completed his oral report and the SecDef is incensed. He slams down the phone.

**SecDef **(to himself): that damn fool President. Doesn't he understand how important that shield technology and the anti-matter bombs are to our defense! With those weapons we would be invincible. We could clean up this stupid, corrupt world… no one could stand in our way. (He turns and punches the number for his secretary.) Get me a car; I've got to go to the White House.

Scene shifts to Antar; offices of Lord Ares, leader of the Senate. He consults with his advisors and the leader of the Army, General Nationales.

**Lord Ares** (turning to the General): is it true? Is King Khivar dead?

**General Nationales**: yes, my Lord. At his death, there was a transmission from Earth. All our agents noted the signal. He is dead.

**Lord Ares**: then I must assume the throne. The planet will panic without… without proper leadership.

**Advisor**: you are next in the line of ascendancy… since there is no heir to the House of D'tharthé, you must assume the crown.

**General Nationales**: what of this hybrid, King Max… on Earth. He has strong support with the people.

**Lord Ares**: he is a myth. He is not real. (He turns and looks at his advisors.) If he were real, he'd be here to assume the crown. No, my friends, this is our opportunity to take what is rightly ours.

**General Nationales**: my loyalty must be to the true king.

**Lord Ares**: of course. If there is a legitimate heir to the throne, he will naturally be crowned king. But, until then, our world must be governed. You don't want the land to fall into anarchy do you?

**General Nationales**: no, of course not. I will support you, until and unless there is a rightful heir. (He bows, turns, and leaves.)

**Lord Ares **(to his advisor): the General may become a liability. (He turns and walks to the window looking out over Atlata. The lights of the floating city are brighter than normal and happy people can be seen on the streets rejoicing.) We best make plans for the removal of the General.

**Advisor**: tough times require tough decisions.

**Lord Ares**: don't implement anything yet; he may yet prove valuable.

Scene shifts to Kal's mansion in LA. Kyle transports everyone in groups of two into Kal's great room. Kal comes in with Blanco, Verde, and Rojo Zinaplox. The girls look sad.

**Kal** (looking sad): great victory over Khivar. We watched it on TV. (He turns and looks at the girls.) We are suffering from a different disaster.

**Blanco**: father was killed in a car accident.

**Verde**: he was driving like a maniac down the Long Beach freeway.

**Rojo**: he crashed into a semi.

**Blanco**: we were down in Tijuana on vacation.

**Rojo**: we didn't even know until today, when we returned and Kal contacted us.

**Larek**: I'm sorry to hear of your loss, but we've got urgent business. I can only hold onto this body for a short time.

**Max**: Rath, Xaedon, Ava, and Avere must return to Antar.

Kal, recognizing the presence of Avere for the first time, looks surprised. A look of recognition passes between.

**Kal**: why is she here?

**Max**: the Skins captured Hanley and Raeve. Avere alerted us, and is going back to help Xaedon and Ava rescue them.

**Kal** (surprised, and upset): the Skins… they… took Raeve?

**Larek **(losing patience, he turns to Kal): that's not why we came. Max refuses to assume his… his… Rath is going to assume the crown.

**Kal **(turning to Rath, and regaining his composure): congratulations, your… (He looks questioningly to Max, unwilling to accept anyone else as the King. He next turns to Michael and finally to Larek.) But, why come to me?

**Serena**: in my mother's journal, she said there were two Granoliths. One for each set of Royal Four. There is still one in LA.

**Kal** (looking surprised that they knew): yes… that's true. But, LA is not like Roswell. The city has grown wildly in the last 57 years. The Granolith…

**Liz **(hope in her voice): was it destroyed?

**Kal**: no, not as far as I know. But, when we installed it, the area was isolated. Now, it must be in the center of a densely populated area. There is no way we can enter unobserved.

**Michael**: so they see us. Big deal. Once the Granolith takes off there will be nothing to see.

**Kal **(looking trapped): there are other problems, there are…

**Max** (looking agitated): Kal cut the crap. What's going on?

**Kal** (resigned to his fate): the Granolith… it… it's our only way back. You know, once it's gone, we're stuck here.

**Liz**: you love Earth; you'll never want to go back.

**Kal**: but, you always want to leave your options open. It was my escape hatch. I could always bail. I protected the secret from everyone. Prius and I fought over it. He wanted to return; he thought you would never hatch. Prius knew we had to leave one for the Royal Four to return once they had completed their mission, but we could use the other one to go back home. I told him I had hid the crystal, and would never give it to him. He left in the 60's and I never saw him again.

**Max**: so… you have the crystal?

**Kal**: I've not seen it in years, it might be gone, it might…

**Max** (cutting him off): Kal, I order you to produce the crystal and take us to the Granolith.

**Kal **(looking angry at Max): yes… your Highness. (He is unwilling to accept Rath, or anyone else, as the true king. He turns from Max, and stiffly walks out of the room. Almost immediately Kal returns with a clear, cylindrical crystal, crisscrossed with an Antarian design.) If we're going to do this, we might as well get it over with it. (He turns and walks to a phone and calls the chauffer.)

Scene shifts to Pigeon Point Lighthouse on the coast, north of Los Angeles. The lighthouse, active in the 1940's when the Granolith was installed, is now shut down as a safety hazard. Chunks of brick and rusted iron hang down from the aging structure. The day is cold and the sky is hazy; a cold wind is blowing in off the ocean. The limo is the only vehicle climbing the access road to the deserted structure.

**Michael**: I thought you said it was in the middle of a densely populated area.

**Kal **(ignoring Michael): we're in luck. The lighthouse has been closed for repairs. We should be able to enter without any problems.

They exit the limo and walk down the rickety stairs to the beach. Kal leads them 50 yards along the rolling surf to a sheer wall of stone. The cliff face is located directly below the lighthouse. He places his hand on a spot near a vertical crack causing a white handprint to be illuminated. He places his hand in the glowing handprint, and a stone door is revealed, slides back, and they enter. The room is dark and Max raises a glowing hand to light the interior. Kal turns on a switch and a single, naked light bulb comes on. He walks forward and pulls down a tarp and opens the door to the twelve-sided Granolith chamber. They enter and stare at the inverted cone hanging from the ceiling. Its point meets the tip of the shorter cone projecting up from the base of the Granolith. The unit looks identical to the one in Roswell.

**Liz **(the memories of the last time she saw it, just before Max planned to leave her with Tess, and the description that Future Max provided about it, flood her senses): does… does it still work?

**Kal**: Antarian engineering is nearly infallible. Short of a nuclear attack, that enclosure would protect the Granolith against anything. (He pulls the crystal from his jacket, looks at the others, and then inserts the activation device. Lights come on in the room, and nearly a hundred orange lights outline a large circular surface on the wall. The orange lights go out in succession until only three remain illuminated.)

**Michael**: now we have to wait 24 hours.

**Kal**: no, I put the crystal in a different slot. We have only 10 minutes for the travelers to enter the cone and for us to get to a safe distance.

The kids who experienced the ritual with the Roswell Granolith are surprised. They go to their friends and give them a final hug.

**Kyle** (suddenly feeling the pains of loss, knowing that his sister is really leaving, he turns to Ava): you can still change your mind and stay.

**Max **(to Ava): Shaft of Orion or not, we are stronger together.

**Ava **(gives Kyle, and then Max and Liz quick hugs, returns to Xaedon's side and grabs his hand): my place is wid Xae. We'll bea back in no time.

They walk to the Granolith and extend their hands. There is a mini-explosion knocking the others to the ground, and then Ava and Xaedon appear inside the upper cone. Rath and Avere repeat the process, and everyone holds on to resist the next explosion. Max and Liz walk to the cone and look up into the eyes of their two friends, at Rath, and Avere, the stranger.

**Kal**: I hate to break this touching moment, but (he looks to the circular clock and only one light is illuminated) we have to get out of here.

The kids take one last look and then run from the Granolith. The scene inside the Granolith shows a swirling panorama of lights as the unit fires up. The kids exit the side of the rock face and run for the stairs. Michael gets there first and starts to climb.

**Kal **(following the group and grasping for air from the exertion): no! We have no time; run away down the beach.

They turn and run. Behind them, they hear a great explosion. First Max and Liz, and then the others turn and watch as the lighthouse erupts. It is thrown high into the sky and then crashes into the ocean. A split second later, the Granolith shoots out a spinning projectile that leaves a trail of smoke as it climbs into the heavens and finally disappears. The rock face is transformed into a stream of molten lava flowing into the ocean. At contact with the lava, the ocean is turned into a massive steam cloud that bellows up.

**Michael** (staring into the sky, whispers): good luck, brother.

**Kal**: we better get out of here. People notice when a national landmark is destroyed in broad daylight.

They climb up the stairs back to the lighthouse grounds and then run to the limo. The chauffer turns the car and drives away. They reach the bottom of the lighthouse drive as fire engines and EMT vehicles race past in the opposite direction to where the lighthouse was located. The ride home is in silence, as everyone thinks about their friends and their future. After a long drive down the coast and through the city they pull into Kal's mansion. The iron gates pull back and the limo stops to let them out. They walk into the mansion.

**Kal**: what will you do now? No Khivar, no Dimitri… can you adjust to life not driven on adrenalin?

**Max**: Dimitri's still out there.

**Kal**: but you haven't heard from him in months.

**Liz**: I think we'll adjust fine to living a normal life. (She places a hand on her still flat belly and looks up into Max's eyes.)

**Isabel**: normal… a normal life. Just getting up in the morning and going to college…

**Jesse**: or work.

**Max** (to Isabel, a sadness in his eyes): where will you live? You always hated Roswell. San Francisco? Boston? Seattle?

**Isabel **(she walks over and hugs Max): no, little brother. Roswell is home.

Max breaks out into a broad smile. He hugs Isabel and turns to Liz.

**Maria**: it's funny (she turns and looks at Kyle), all my life I just wanted to escape Roswell, and now I can't think of any place I'd rather be (Kyle nods).

**Michael**: we'll have to get jobs. (He looks at the others.) If I thought I'd ever have any need for Earth skills, I'd have paid more attention in school (they all laugh).

**Liz**: we'll need someone to manage the Antar Visitor Center.

**Kal**: as soon as they discover there is an official site, you'll be flooded with damage claims.

**Kyle**: we did wipe out every window in a two-state area.

**Max** (looking apprehensive): we'll need some big cash if we're going to compensate all those we hurt battling Khivar.

**Michael** (he turns to Max): I bet there would be a big demand for special, extra-pure diamonds imported directly from Antar.

**Serena**: scarcity translates into value.

**Maria**: and what is rarer, than diamonds from another world… from another planet.

**Jesse**: you'll need a good lawyer to manage those claims. And (he turns to Isabel), I'll need a qualified paralegal to help.

**Isabel **(smiling as she walks over and grabs Jesse's hand): paralegal? You mean lawyer.

**Kyle**: let's get back.

**Maria**: where should we go? Jim's place could be swarming with the military or reporters.

**Liz**: the Crashdown. Kyle can take us to my room. We'll just casually filter out into the restaurant and check out who's there.

**Kyle**: great! I'm starving.

Everyone laughs. Kyle takes Serena and Larek hands. Larek shakes his head no and with a shimmering vibration returns to Antar leaving a weak and disorientated Brody behind. Kyle and Serena help Brody up and they slowly disapperate. The process is repeated until only Max and Liz remain. Max turns to Kal and shakes his hand.

**Max**: I guess we didn't need the PR program after all. It feels so good, never having to 'out' ourselves.

**Kal **(sounding tired): now leave me alone, live a normal life… if you're capable of doing that. Relax a little, Max. 

Max and Liz look somber as Kyle returns. They wave as Kyle takes Max and Liz's hands and soon they fade and disappear.

**Kal **(speaking to himself): how could I tell them? (He turns and looks out the window to the gray afternoon sky.) Maybe the DVDs that Zinaplox was carrying that fateful night were destroyed. The protectors investigated; they checked his car and his briefcase. The other papers were all there… the disks of the wedding and the PR program… they were gone.

Scene shifts to the Crashdown. Zeke is working behind the counter filling soda orders and making milk shakes. The restaurant is booming with a long waiting line at the door. Zeke fills a glass and begins to turn to the counter when he is shaken by an image of his mother. He drops the glass and it tumbles to the floor and breaks. The customers at the counter seats laugh. Nancy runs to him to see if he is ok.

**Zeke **(staring into the distance): mother?

**Nancy** (hugging the little boy): I know this must be tough losing your mother to that terrible boy… Nicholas. Do you want to go upstairs?

**Zeke **(somber, but back under control): no, I'll clean this up.

He smiles bravely at Nancy and leaves to get a mop. As he enters the kitchen areas he grabs the mop and pail. He turns to re-enter the main restaurant area and is hit again with the image of Tess calling to him.

Scene shifts to the morgue in LA. Two technicians are working. The first pulls open one of the metal trays. He looks down at Tess.

**Technician 1/Thom**: she was so beautiful. Such a waste.

**Technicians 2/Ken**: a suicide, right?

**Thom**: yes, jumped off one of the skyscrapers downtown.

**Ken**: she jumped? I'd think she'd be more damaged! She just looks like she's sleeping.

**Thom**: Ken, you sure… she's not one of those… you know, aliens? She died (looking at the toe tag) the same night as the attack at the Sheraton.

**Ken**: no, the Army took all those bodies.

View shifts to Liz's bedroom. Everyone has been transported back to Roswell. Maria and Michael immediately search for Diane and the twins. Maria hugs the two little boys to her chest and breathes free again. Michael lifts Alan high into the air and gives him a big smile before pulling him to his chest and giving his son a big hug. He repeats the process with Alex. Diane sees the still groggy Brody and helps him to Liz's bed. The kids slowly, tentatively leave Liz's room, and walk down the steps and into the kitchen. Isabel is looking through the diamond-shaped window out to the customers; Jesse stands behind her. Michael is talking to José, who has the grill covered with hamburgers. A fire flares up and José fights it back. The current and former cooks look at each other and laugh. Maria is talking to Agnes. Kyle returns and bounds down the stairs and runs to Serena; he wraps her in his arms around her and they kiss. Max and Liz come down the stairs hand in hand. Isabel spots a group leaving a booth, and even before the table is bussed, she and Jesse slip in. Michael, Maria, and the twins take the other side to join her. Kyle and Serena squeeze in. Liz goes and gives her mom and dad a hug, and Max spies Zeke behind the counter and walks to him.

**Isabel** (smiling as Agnes comes over and brings them water and menus; she turns to Jesse): well we survived. What are we going to do now?

**Jesse** (smiling and he takes her hand): we're going to begin living.

**Maria**: sounds like a good long-term plan. But, where are we going to sleep tonight.

**Agnes**: if you don't have a room… good luck. I hear every hotel room for 30 miles is booked. You may have to go all the way to Portales or Alamogordo to find a place. People have opened their homes… but those are full too.

Diane and a weak, disorientated Brody walk in from the kitchen. Isabel sees them and whispers for Jesse to get up to make room for her mom. Diane and Brody sit down.

**Brody**: there is still the back room at the Museum. You're welcome to stay there until you get something built. I still have my apartment, and a few could stay with me. (He turns, and his face turns pink.) Diane has agreed to join me… until… her new house is built. (He adds quickly) I'm going to invite Max and Liz too.

View shifts to Max as he approaches Zeke working behind the counter.

**Max** (to Zeke): hi. How's my big guy? (Zeke turns and gives his father a long, happy hug.)

**Zeke**: I knew you would be ok.

**Max**: Rath and Calypso are off. Ava and Xaedon too. The Granolith, when it went off, it was like a 4th of July firecracker. It shot up, twirling… (He notices Zeke is not paying attention.) Zeke… is there anything wrong? (He turns the blonde-haired boy, who now reaches to Max's chest and looks him in the eyes.)

**Zeke**: mother…

**Max**: are you missing her? Of course you are. I'm so sorry it had to end like that and you had to witness her… (Liz comes to them and gives Zeke a hug; he smiles at her and seems reluctant to release the embrace.)

View shifts to the front of the Crashdown as the door opens and Jim and Amy enter. View shifts to the interior as they go to the table and start talking to the kids, Diane, and Brody. Amy takes little Alex in her arms and Jim holds little Alan. Jim sees Max talking to Liz and Zeke; he sits Alan down and starts to drift over.

**Zeke** (turning first to Max, and then Liz): I must go to mother… see her (he notices the look in Liz's eyes)… I mean she deserves a proper funeral.

**Liz**: oh my God! With all that has happened, first the battle with Khivar, and the military, and then the Granolith… we completely forgot. Oh, Zeke I am so sorry. Max and I will make arrangements immediately.

**Jim** (overhearing the conversation): I'm not sure that will be possible.

**Max **(suddenly angry): why not?

**Jim **(trying to diffuse the emotional situation): well, if this is an open investigation, the LA police… and the military… they won't want to release any on the evidence… including the bodies. Look, I know some people I can call. I'll find out when we can (he looks at Zeke) pick up… her body.

Scene shifts to Brody's apartment the following morning. Max is sitting at the kitchen table. Liz is standing by the counter making toast for breakfast. She pours Max a glass of orange juice and hands it to him; he takes a sip but finds the taste extremely unpleasant. Liz looks at his expression, and at the juice, then at Max.

**Liz **(has a flashback of Max and Tess, she turns to Max): at the Sheraton. I remember… you brought… Tess… juice. (She turns and looks at him very seriously.) What do you remember? How did I act around Khivar? (She subconsciously puts her hand to belly as she talks; she is not showing at all.) Max, this is killing me. I have to know!

**Max** (has a flashback, he sees Liz looking lovingly up into Khivar's eyes, he looks away from her): I don't recall… I don't remember anything until Zeke put the skullcap on my head. (He turns back to her, his eyes glistening; he puts on a brave smile.) Everything (his voice trembles) will be fine.

**Max Voice Over**: so she smiled at him, that doesn't mean anything. I know the baby, Mala, that she's mine. (He is shocked he knows the baby's name.) I'd know wouldn't I?

Liz standing next to him, looks down and sees his shocked expression. She puts his hand on her belly.

**Liz** (now desperate): Max, tell me!

Max is initially reluctant, but he sees Liz's determination and knows he has no choice. He presses his hand against her belly and concentrates for several second, and then, he begins to smile.

**Max**: our baby, Malarthe, she's (he hugs her)… she's all ours! (They hug and kiss. A connection starts and they see images of Max undressing Liz before they made love after Max saved Liz.)

**Liz**: I wasn't pregnant when you saved me! You would have seen the baby. But after we made love… you sensed our… Mala! (She hugs Max and begins to cry. The phone rings. Liz shakes her head no and Max lets it ring. The phone ring stops and they embrace and kiss. Zeke and Diane come in.)

**Liz** (to Zeke and Diane): I'm pregnant! Max and I are going to be parents!

The phone starts ring again and Max turns, and while maintaining an arm around Liz, picks it up.

**Jim **(on phone to Max): I don't believe this, but I spoke to a guy in LAPD. He checked the records, and said you could pick up Tess's body. They've ruled it a suicide.

**Max** (shocked): a suicide! That's ridiculous. Nicholas killed her.

**Jim**: don't complain. Just pick her up and bring the body back. Be grateful that one time an official screw up worked in our favor.

**Max** (getting himself under control): yeah, I guess you're right. How do I do it… I've never… you know… picked up a body.

**Liz** (overhearing the conversation): the airlines do it all the time. (She tries to contain her joy at this sad time.) A mortuary will pick her up and put the body in a special casket. But, we'll need to go to LA to make the arrangements.

**Max **(to Jim): ok. Thanks for your help. (He hangs up.)

**Zeke**: I'm going too.

**Max** (turning to Liz while shaking his head no, and then to Zeke): I don't want you to have to see that. She fell hundreds of feet, she must be…

**Zeke**: I have to see mother! (He turns to Liz, and begs with his eyes).

**Liz** (to Zeke, already feeling maternal): let me discuss this with your father.

They move to Brody's study and Liz closes the door. She hugs Max for several seconds. She is still overwhelmed with the relief and joy about Mala. But, somehow she senses something is wrong, something is wrong about Tess. She knows she must regain her composure to address this new problem.

**Liz **(to Max): I know you want to spare Zeke's feelings, but he is not an ordinary little boy. He has special powers… a special link to Tess. If he says he must see her, he must have a real need.

**Max**: but… she fell from the top of that skyscraper. She must be… no one should have to see that. (He takes Liz in his arms and they hug. He gently pushes her back so he can stare into her eyes.) You really think he can handle it?

**Liz** (nodding): don't forget he has killed, and survived the emotional turmoil following each incident. And you can always change your mind once you see her body.

**Max** (looking solemn): ok. I'm glad we worked this out together, as his parents (he smiles at Liz and takes her hand in his, as the turn and exit the study.)

View shifts to Zeke sitting on the arm of the couch in the TV room. Max and Liz come in.

**Max**: we have discussed this (he looks at Liz who gives him an encouraging nod) and have decided you can come with us (Zeke jumps up and runs to Max and Liz, hugging them), but before we go, we need to talk about what we expect you will see. It will not be easy. (Zeke looks up with tear-glistening eyes, and nods.)

Scene shifts to the following afternoon. Max, Liz, and Zeke are at the boarding gate of the Roswell Municipal Airport; the clock on the wall says 2:30. Michael, Maria and the twins, and Isabel and Jesse have come to send them off. The sign beside Gate 2 says Delta Connection, Flight 1716: to Albuquerque. Departure time 4:47. Max and Liz are dressed in dark clothes. Zeke sits beside Max, half-heartedly reading a comic book. Max looks to an obviously uncomfortable Liz. The sense that something is wrong is very strong. She looks around as if expecting someone. He smiles and squeezes her hand. Maria sits beside her, aware of Liz's unease.

Scene shifts to the morgue in LA. A man is sitting at his desk talking on the phone. As he gets up to leave, the camera focuses on his door it says Dr. Plait, Supervisor. Dr. Plait comes into the morgue and yells to the technicians. He looks at his clipboard.

**Dr. Plait**: Ken… Thom, get number 17 ready. Johnson's Mortuary is sending a van over to take that poor little girl to the airport. She's heading back to Roswell. (He ponders the alien capital of the world as he turns and starts to walk back to the laboratory; instead, he decides to take a look at number 17.)

**Thom** (to his friend): that's the beautiful blonde suicide victim.

**Ken** (walking to drawer 17 and pulling it out): I'll help. (He pulls back the drawer, but the sheet lies flat against the surface.)

**Ken** (irritated): she's gone! Someone must have moved her.

**Dr. Plait**: there's going to be hell to pay if you've lost another one!

**Thom **(worried about losing his job): it wasn't me. I checked last night – and she was fine… I mean she was still dead and all, but... (Both Dr. Plait and Ken look at him strangely.)

**Dr. Plait**: ok. Ok, the family is flying out to pick up the body. I'll make up something before they get here.

Scene returns to the Roswell airport. It's 4:30 and Max, Liz, and Zeke are in line getting ready to board. Their friends are waiting to wave goodbye. Max's cell phone rings. He flips it open and sees the caller's name 'J Valenti.' Max punches in 'Talk.'

**Max**: hello.

**Jim** (anxious): are you on the plane yet?

**Max**: no, we were just boarding.

**Jim**: well, get out of line. There was a screw up in LA.

An anxious Liz looks at Max inquiringly. He leads them out of the line, and switches the phone into conference mode. The kids see them get out of line and run over. They squeeze in tight so they can hear the voice on the cell phone too.

**Max**: what do you mean?

**Jim**: I just got a call. Apparently a mortician picked up the wrong body… he picked up Tess.

**Max**: that's ok. We'll just go to that other funeral parlor and get her.

**Jim**: no, that's the problem. When he picked her up, he… he took her directly to the… crematorium.

**Liz**: she was cremated?

**Jim**: her remains… the ashes… were poured into the Pacific, out at the Santa Monica pier. I'm sorry.

Scene shifts to the LA morgue. Thom is cleaning up and is getting ready to put a new body in drawer number 17. He pulls back the top sheet, and sees the dust outline of a petite human body. The underside of the sheet shows a charred outline. Two strands of blonde hair are still evident at the top of the tray.

**Thom** (suddenly struck by an ancient story): this beautiful woman, like the Phoenix, has not died, but… (he looks around, almost expecting to see her walk by) has risen up from the ashes, fresh, new, and alive again.

Scene returns to the airport.

**Max** (wrapping an arm around Zeke, as he speaks to Jim): I'm glad you got to us before we flew all the way out there. Thanks for calling. (He hangs up.)

**Max** (to Zeke): I'm so sorry son. I know you wanted to say goodbye. (Zeke looks briefly at his father, and then stares into the distance. Michael puts a comforting on his nephew's shoulder.)

**Liz** (looking relieved): maybe this is for the best. That part of our life has been concluded. (She wraps one arm around Max's waist and squeezes, overwhelmed in her relief. She turns around to Zeke, who now comes up just below Liz's shoulder.) Tess has been laid to rest and we can begin our life anew. (She looks over at Maria, and for the first time that day, begins to smile.)

**Max** (pulling Liz close to him and kissing the top of her head): we're going to have a great life!

Max looks over to Zeke, and ruffles his hair. Zeke looks up at his father and Liz and tries to give them a polite smile. Suddenly he feels the presence of his mother. It is calming and soothing, as if she is saying this is the way it should be, and everything is ok. He feels closure and smiles. Zeke takes his father's hand in his, and smiles up at Max. He turns and extends a hand to Liz who happily takes it.

Max, Liz, and Zeke, Michael, Maria and the twins, and Isabel and Jesse walk, side-by-side, out of the airport. As they walk to the airport exit, a Keith Urban song is playing in the background.

There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known.  
I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done.  
And it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do.  
I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you.

Michael looks at Maria and smiles, as the song continues. Liz looks up into Max's eyes and knows everything will be ok.

An' I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays.  
_I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made_.  
Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do, mmm, mmm.  
I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you. 

Everyone looks happy and exited to begin life anew. Isabel puts her arm around Jesse's waist as the kids exit the door into a brilliant southwestern sunset.

Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine,  
Shinin' down on me and you.  
When you put your arms around me,  
You let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do.

I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you.

_© 2005 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _


End file.
